Apparition: Shadows, Season 1
by timan
Summary: Xander's plan was simple. Jump in his van and tour America. instead he finds himself being less alive then he should be and facing an old foe that should be more dead then he actually is.
1. 101: Welcome to Oxnard, Part 1

101: Welcome to Oxnard - Part 1

* * *

(_Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California_)

Xander's eyes snapped open sharply. He looked up at the bright and slightly over decorated roof of the club with a disjointed sense of confusion. He shifted himself to a sitting position only to be confronted by a teenage girl. She had a slight build; about five foot five, with long, curly, poodle like hair. The girl was dressed in the school uniform of the local catholic school and had an air of nervousness about her. Xander looked at the girl confused as she gripped the strap of her school bag tightly.

"Ah . . . hey, hi," The girl said nervously as Xander climbed to his feet, "I . . . I thought I'd . . . see if you're all good."

Xander shook his head for a moment. The girl shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Xander asked

"You got hurt . . ."

Xander turned and looked at the girl in shock.

" . . . I . . . I did warn you."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked slightly panicked

"Don't you remember?" the girl continued in an uneasy tone, "It's a couple of days ago. I was here, you were there . . . Well, not there there, outside there and I was outside here and I told you not to go into that place."

Xander stared at her for the longest moment. He wasn't sure whether or not the girl was insane or really concerned about him. Something about this entire situation gave him an eerie sense of déjà vu.

"Are you traveling anywhere near English at some point?" he asked, "Just tell me what the hell's going on."

Sensing the anger coming from Xander the girl started to back up. Xander took a moment and calmed down. He knew that if this girl left so would the only information he had.

"Wait." he said in a calmer tone as he approached her

It was at that moment that he couldn't help but notice the shocked and terrified expression on her face. It was also apparent it had something to do with his waist. Xander looked down and, in doing so, got one of his questions answered as well as raising others. While he was walking up to the strange girl he was unaware that had passed through one of the tables and was now standing in the middle of one. He looked from the table he was standing in to the girl and back again.

"Oh god no," he exclaimed . . .

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

(_The Altar, Sunnydale California – three weeks ago_)

A lone figure stood before the giant stone monolith the supplies he was carrying held cautiously under his arms. The monolith was about eight feet tall and loomed over everything in the small, dimly lit, chamber. On the monolith were carved various scenes depicting life and death. At its base was a small bowl surrounded by three candles. The figure reached into his pouch produced a weathered book, an egg shaped crystal and a small cigarette lighter. He approached the monolith and placed the egg shaped crystal on a small bowl. He opened the book and took a deep breath.

"I call upon the ancient," he started as he lit the first candle, "The one from the beginning and the one to the end . . ."

The figure lit the second candle.

". . . I call upon the balance, the light and the dark . . ."

He lit the third candle.

" . . . I call upon death, the one who gives and the one who can revoke . . ."

Suddenly the flames of the candles changed from yellow to blue. They leaped up in size nearly filling the wall. The figure stepped back but didn't lose his resolve. He lifted the book and continued to chant.

"_Fatu Quasim Mu Kirana Praria Ei Kan Uszitu Noribe Ads! . ._"

The three flames began to dance. They spiraled into a single fire ball.

" _Maalak Imd Ade Aline Sik Tiaka . . . Tzez-Nilleb!"_

The flames shot out violently, knocking the figure onto the ground, from the center of the flame another figure appeared. The second figure had a regal appearance, he was wearing ceremonial robes and a cold expression. The second figure looked down at the first. The first figure knew who this was all too well and took a respectful step back . . .

It was Tzez-Nilleb, Mayan god of the dead.

"You have taken your time to return to me Leyland." The Tzez-Nilleb boomed

Leyland Morris smiled at the figure. The southern gentlemen smiled sarcastically.

"And a rosy good morning to you to Tzez-Nilleb." He replied

"Did you procure what I requested of you?"

Leyland closed the book and dropped it at Tzez-Nilleb's feet.

"The Aphoria Codex as ordered."

Tzez-Nilleb waved his hand and the book floated up to him. As he searched through its pages Leyland folded his arms and looked at his watch impatiently.

"So . . . I'm done right?" he asked, "That clears up my pappy's debt?"

"No. Your father pledged five generations of servitude. The debt with be repaid once your progeny's, progeny's, progeny meet their end."

"Now hold your horses I did my part! I brought you the demons you wanted and gave them forms so they can walk around . . ."

Tzez-Nilleb shot Leyland an icy stare.

"You used my gift to you for financial gain! Then had your facility destroyed by that ghost and his allies."

Leyland looked at the god awkwardly

"Well . . . 'course it's gonna sound bad if you're gonna look at all the negative stuff."

"Enough!" Tzez-Nilleb snapped, "You are still bound to me and will continue with your tasks."

Leyland folded his arms in defeat.

"Alright, what do you need?"

(_Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California – two days ago_)

Xander placed the plate on the growing pile of clean dishes. His original planned epic voyage of discovery turned out to be a lot less epic then he had hoped. On top of that the constant teasing and jibes from the well-built male strippers left him feeling less then satisfied with his current vocation. Maybe it was for the best if he paid for his van to be fixed and just head back to Sunnydale and work out something else to do instead, hell, maybe there's an apocalypse he could help with . . . oh! bad thoughts, bad thoughts! He hoped to god he just didn't jinx himself. Xander leaned impatiently against the wall of the kitchen and rested the receiver of the phone on his shoulder. He rubbed his forehead. Xander was beginning to feel the onset of the headache he usually suffered when he talked to the mechanic who was dealing with his van trouble.

"So what's the word on my auto?" He asked in vain hope

"It took a bit but we finally figured out the problem," the mechanic replied on the other end of the line.

"Which is?"

"It's you're engine."

"What's wrong with it?"

"You need one."

A curious look crossed his face

"I had one before I left." He replied curiously

"Well you don't have one now." The mechanic replied

"Well . . . Can you put one in?"

"It's gonna cost."

"How much are we talking?"

The mechanic quoted the figure which almost knocked Xander off his feet.

"That's in like Japanese money right?" he asked

"Nope."

Xander dropped his head. He cursed the name of his Uncle Rory and wished things upon him that were illegal to practice in the state of California.

"Okay, I'll see what I can come up with," He replied dejectedly, "Call you back."

Xander hung up the phone and run his hand through his hair. He looked over to the doorway to see Christi Blake staring at him curiously. Christi was the owner of the club who was kind enough to give him work so he could pay for the repair to the van, or at least pick up a new car. She was a mid size woman with hypnotic, yet slightly unnerving, violet eyes her. Her straight red hair draped delicately over her right shoulder.

"Bad news?" she asked

Xander shrugged as he returned to the sink.

"Nothing a bank robbery followed by a daring and exciting getaway wouldn't fix." He replied

"Sorry to hear that," she replied, "Hey Xand could you do me a huge favor?" she asked

Xander put down the wash cloth and looked over to her.

"Sure, what's the what?" he asked

"I gotta scoot into town for a few and I need you to do a couple of things for me."

"Alright"

"Great, Okay," she said double checking her to-do list, "First I need you to do a once over on the front tables, I think the Henderson Bachelorette party got a little excite with the Champaign, Secondly the ice buckets behind the bar need to be refilled before tonight, after that I need the trash taken out to the dumpster and can you make sure that the trash is all the way in this time. I don't want another call from the sanitation alright?"

"Yeah, don't want that." Xander replied

Xander ventured out into the back ally and threw the two trash bags into the dumpster. How did his big tour across the country go so wrong? He remembered how excited he was when he came up with the plan and the numerous warning he got from Buffy and Willow. Xander was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he completely failed to notice the girl hiding at the end of the alleyway.

Dana Fitzgerald had been standing there for at least half an hour waiting. She gripped the wall tightly as she figured out how to approach him. What made her the most nervous was how she was going to explain what she knew. Dana was the one who found out and even she doesn't believe herself. Taking a deep breath she moved from her hiding place and scampered up to Xander quickly. Dana tapped him lightly on the shoulder which made Xander turn around curiously.

"Hi." She said softly

Xander looked at the school girl strangely.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yeah . . . This is gonna sound totally nuts," Dana said anxiously, "Don't go in there."

Xander looked from the dumpster to Dana

"I try and resist the urge." Xander replied confused

"No I . . . I don't mean the dumpster," Dana replied, "Where I mean is . . . don't go back inside the club."

Again Xander stared at her strangely.

"I'm fully serious here," Dana replied, "Something really, really bad is gonna happen."

"Do your parents know you're down here?" he asked

Dana looked around anxiously. Before Xander could ask anything else Dana turned and walked away as quickly as she could. Xander shook off the experience he wandered back inside . . .

That's when he was grabbed by the back of the neck and thrown violently against the wall. He swung around in time to see the towering Parob Demon take a swing at him. Xander ducked down and managed rushed into the main club. He picked up a nearby stool and readied himself for the demon follow him in. he was about to hit him over the head when he was snagged from behind by a second Parob and was forced against the side wall. Xander struggled to get free but it was no good. The first Parob joined the second in holding Xander. That's when a familiar voice rung out from the darkness.

"Make sure you got him good and tight boys," Leyland said, "We don't want him crying to his slayer friend . . ."

Leyland stepped out of the shadows and beamed happily. This Made Xander feel worse then he already felt. Leyland smiled at him smugly.

". . . Mr. Harris it's been a while. What you been up to?"

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

(_Alleyway next to the club, Oxnard California – now_)

Dana sat defensively on the side steps that lead into the kitchen of the Adonis club. She watched as Xander paced backwards and forward in a desperate attempt to piece the events of what happened to him back together in his head. What she just saw didn't make sense. There was no way this guy was a ghost . . . right?

"Okay, I can work this out," Xander said to himself in a mildly optimistic tone, "I got up, went to work, Christi wanted the trash out, Got . . . hit over the head or something, lost two days and now I'm a ghost again. This shouldn't be too hard . . . if I was British and had a library card I am so screwed."

Xander ran his hands through his hair and flopped down next to Dana. Dana shuffled away from him nervously.

"I . . . don't get it," she remarked, "Ghosts aren't real."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my lack of body . . ."

Dana looked Xander up and down. She opened up her school bag, pulled out a pencil, and started to poke him experimentally. The pencil passed through him without resistance. This couldn't be happening! It can't be real. Slowly Dana slid away from him. Suddenly something occurred to Xander. He looked over to the school girl.

". . . Wait, how did you know I was in trouble?" he enquired

Dana looked at Xander terrified as she started to back away. She leaped back up onto her feet flinging her schoolbag over her shoulder. Xander watched her run in mild panic.

"Hey," he yelled out after her, "Hey!"

Xander got to his feet and ran after her.

"In case you have noticed, kinda in a bind here," Xander snapped at her, "And you seemed to be the only one who knows what the hell happened . . . I need your help."

"I . . . I can't. If I'm late and tardy one more time Principal Rice . . ." Dana replied

Xander walked faster and moved in front of her in an attempt to try and block her way. She walked straight through him. Dana swung around in shock as Xander gave her a desperate look.

"Please." He said seriously

Dana backed up slowly. She swung back around and started to run. As she bolted over the horizon Xander rubbed his neck stressfully. He tried to figure out his next move. What he needed now was information and that girl is the only one who has it. Xander looked down and that's when he noticed a diary bearing her school logo lying on the ground. Xander bent down and tried to pick it up but his hand kept phasing through it. It's been two years since he was a ghost and he guessed he was a little out of practice. Luckily for him the front of the diary was facing up and gave him the name he needed . . .

_Dana Fitzgerald_

(_The Altar, Sunnydale California_)

The two Parobs dragged Xander's lifeless body and placed it carefully onto the ground.

"And there you have it," Leyland announced, "one pristine soulless body with only one previous owner who only used it on week days to go to school."

Tzez-Nilleb slowly approached the body and held his hand over it, slowly moving it from Xander's head to his feet and back again.

"Yes this will do nicely," he announced, "strange"

"What's the matter?"

"This body's energy, it's unbalanced, as if it was forced."

Leyland smiled as he pulled out the Parob dagger from his jacket pocket and twirled it superiorly.

"Well, Mr. Harris did put up a fight, which could've put stress on the soul."

"Possibly," Tzez-Nilleb replied, "No matter, have the vestal prepared; by the light of the morrow stars I shall walk this plane again."

"Great," Leyland replied, "I'll remember to put out the good china."

Leyland walked over to a nearby table and placed the dagger down. He turned to leave when all of a sudden he was struck with a sensation. Slowly he turned back to the blade. He picked it up and examined it, feeling its energy. A moment later he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh hell!" he continued slamming the dagger back down onto the table

"Is there a problem?" Tzez-Nilleb inquired

"Nothing I can't handle," Leyland replied seriously as he turned to his Parob force, "Boys, follow me, we're going on a ghost hunt."

(_History class, Our lady of Virtue Catholic school, Oxnard California – One hour later_)

Dana drew absent mindedly in her work book. The event over the last few days has left her more rattled then usual. Maybe there was some reason all this weirdness what being drawn to her. Maybe if she closed her eyes and wished . . .

"Hey," A Brad Marshal, who sat across from her, whispered, "You still with me?"

Dana shook her head lightly. She looked over to the boy and smiled.

"Sorry I . . . I'm a little spaced today." She replied

"Yeah, well, maybe you should ask for clearance to land 'cause Mrs. Galloway gonna go spare if you don't snap to."

Dana nodded to him lightly. They both went back to their work until curiosity overwhelmed her...

"Hey Brad." She asked softly

Brad grunted lightly.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

Brad looked up at her strangely

:"What?"

"Could ghosts be here, I mean, around us?"

"Okay, I'll play this game," Brad continued, "why are you so worried about ghosts?"

Dana dropped her head.

"What if I said I . . . I saw one . . . today."

She looked up again to see Brad staring at her again.

"Have you been drinking red soda again? You know what that does to you." he asked

Dana shot him a look.

"You two have something to share?" Mrs. Galloway asked

The two of them looked over to the teacher who glared at the both of themselves seriously. Dana smiled at her awkwardly.

"Sorry." She replied

"Don't be sorry be Attentive," Mrs. Galloway replied, "perhaps you two can learn that in detention after school."

Mrs. Galloway turned back to the board as Brad rolled his eyes.

"Great," He said softly, "As if Mom wasn't pissed enough at me."

It was at that moment when Dana suddenly felt a rush of energy cross over her body. She looked around alarm because she knew exactly what it meant. Without a moment's hesitation she shot up her hand.

"Yes Dana?" Mrs. Galloway asked

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asks trying to mask the urgency in her voice

"Can it wait?"

"Really no!"

"Okay but don't be . . ."

Dana jumped up from her seat and shot out of the classroom. Mrs. Galloway watched her leave curiously.

". . . Long."

Dana burst into the bathroom. She rushed up to the sink and clutched onto the sides as she tried to stop the energy from enveloping her. She looked up into the mirror and noticed the dark vapor was already beginning to rise . . .

**#_POP!#_**

"Oh, god, there you are," Xander said in relief, "You know how big this school is?"

Dana screamed and swung around. Xander put his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, easy, not here to hurt"

"You can't be here!" Dana said desperately

"Don't have much of a choice," Xander replied, "You're information girl and I need information."

Just then Dana clutched her stomach. She dropped to the ground as streams of inky black vapor around her began to intensify. Xander was about to say something when all of a sudden a stead stream of what he interpreted as smoke shot out from her body. It snaked it way across the room and began to take on different shapes. He watched in amazement as the smoke cloud turned into a living scene like she was some kind of mystic film projector. This scene depicted a group of Parob demons chasing Xander into a warehouse. He watched himself try and pop away but it was unsuccessful. From behind the Parob pack Leyland stepped forward with his usual air smugness.

"You know Mr. Harris I'm getting mighty sick and tired of killing you," he snapped, "can't you just stay down like normal peoples?"

"Well at least I have a soul" Xander watches himself say

Leyland drew out the dagger again.

"Something we won't have in common in a couple of seconds."

And just as suddenly as the smoke scene appeared it dissipated and Dana collapsed on to the ground. Leaving Xander mystified. They both of the looked at each other. Dana panted quickly as she tried to scramble back onto her feet as soon as possible as Xander stared at her strangely

"Okay," he said hesitantly, "That . . . was different."

Dana jumped back onto her feet and before Xander could say anything she rushed out of the bathroom as quickly as possible. Dana paced back down the hallway at full speed. She hugged herself nervously as she tried to shake off the residual energy.

"Dana!" Xander yelled as he rushed after her.

"Get away from me!" Dana yelled desperately, "You're . . . not real! None of it's real!"

With not much of a choice Xander tried moving in front of her again. This time it was successful. Dana stopped as Xander gently held her arms.

"Hate to give you the bad news kid but I am and it is," Xander replied seriously, "look, I know this is ranking high on the weird scoreboard, and I can tell by looking at you that you're totally freaked about this. Lucky for you I have some experience with weird."

Dana looked at him carefully. She wasn't sure whether to scream and run or stay. Something in his eyes made Dana began to relax slightly. Xander knelt down to look her straight in the eyes

"I need your help Dana and at the same time, with any luck, I may be able to help you. Is there someplace we can talk?"

(_Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California_)

Christi opened the door to the club in her own bouncy casual way. She stepped inside and was immediately confronted Leyland and a score of  
Parob demons who flanked him. Christi folded her arms and looked at the group calmly.

"If you're here to audition I have to warn you that I have really hi standards for my dancers." She remarked

Leyland smiled at her

"As tempting as that notion is that's not why I'm here," Leyland replied, "Perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for your dish boy, Xander Harris."

"No clue." Christi replied

Leyland looked at her closely.

"Now I'd be very careful about whom you protect."

"And I'd be very careful who you threaten." Christi replied confidently

"Master," a senior looking Parob said as he approached, "I caught a sent."

Leyland nodded to the demon. One of the reason he used Parob as slaves was their excellent tracking skills.

"Go fetch," Leyland replied, "oh and you three . . ."

He gestured to three nearby demons.

" . . . Take care of her if you'll be so kind?"

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

Dana and Xander sat on the bleachers of the athletics track. Xander studied the school girl as she cast her gaze across the entire campus.

"You alright Dana?" he asked

"Yeah," Dana replied in a hesitant tone, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Xander inquired

"You came out of no place."

"Oh, that, It's a ghost thing," Xander explained, "It's called popping I can jump from place to place really quickly. Just one of a whole smorgasbord of powers I have."

Xander noticed Dana's expression change, it was subtle but it was there. The young school girl went from being scared of him to slightly curious.

"W-What else can you do?"

Xander shrugged lightly.

"The usually, walk through walls, turn invisible, change my appearance at will. Plus there's the neat, unlimited, speed and strength which has to be my favorite."

"And you . . . can't die?" Dana asked

"Kinda goes hand in hand with the already being dead part of ghostliness." Xander replied, "But enough what I can do. I wanna know more about you."

Dana dropped her head and started to fidget with her hands

"I'm boring," she said in a sad tone, "You don't wanna know about me?"

"What are you kidding?" Xander replied in surprise, "You got that whole human smoke machine film projector thing swinging I wouldn't call that boring. So what's the deal? Are you a psychic or witch or something?"

"I'm . . . just me."

"Then what's the go? I'm guessing you didn't wake up one morning and choose dry ice machine as a career."

Dana looked over to him and shrugged

"I sorta fell into it." Dana replied awkwardly

"So someone's been teaching you?" Xander remarked

"No I actually fell into it . . . literally. I was walking home through the park late, I wasn't watching where I was going, there was this weird circle on the ground, I tripped over and now all of a sudden I get this pain and that weird show comes out of me."

"And it shows you the future?"

"Sometimes," Dana replied, "there was this day where it came out and I saw all these people dressed like in the history books . . . sorry I'm not helping."

Xander stood up and began to pace.

"I wouldn't be too quick to say that," Xander replied as he thought, "That smoke thing just answered one of my questions."

Dana looked up at him curiously.

"Which one?" she inquired

Xander sat back down to her.

"You know that guy in the projection, the Colonel Sanders wannabe; Two years ago one of his goons killed me."

Dana's curiosity deepened.

"But . . . you weren't dead yesterday."

"And believe me nobody's more aware of that then me."

Dana stared at Xander in total disbelief

"How did you come back?"

"That's not an easy thing to answer."

Suddenly the sound of the school bell ringing broke the moment between them. Dana looked down at her watch in a blind panic.

"Oh shoot!" she exclaimed as she jumped up onto her feet, "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! I forgot about class."

"Alright, can you meet me after school? We still got some stuff . . ."

"I can't," Dana snapped, "I gotta wait for Dad to come get me . . . and now I missed class I'm gonna get it big."

"When can I meet up with you again?" Xander inquired

Dana didn't hear him as she bolted for the main building.

"Dana!" he yelled

It was no good. Dana was alright out of ear shot. Xander stopped and thought about every that had happened. He had gone well past the point of regretting leaving the hellmouth and was slowly moving into regretting leaving the slayer's side. But he couldn't worry about that now both he and Dana were in their own special kind of trouble and there was only one guy he could think of that could possibly clear this up for them.

Which presented him with a unique problem Giles was in Sunnydale, he and Dana were in Oxnard, He could get there instantly but Dana would have to go the long way and, on top of that, he was pretty sure Dana's parents wouldn't want her to leave the city limits with a man they had never met before? He had to figure out something and fast.

Off in the distance something stood in the shadows and watched him. The demons eyes followed the ghost intently right up to the point where he disappeared. The Parob turned and started to head back to his master. They had found who they were looking for and so much more.

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California – That afternoon_)

Giles neatened up his bookcase. He had already done so the previous day but with Buffy off to college and the high school destroyed he suddenly found himself with a time on his hands for the first time in a long while and wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. He contemplated pick up his guitar again. Giles had seen many people perform down at the espresso pump and felt like it was a good outlet to interact with people close to his age. Suddenly the phone rang. He put down the book and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked

"Giles it's me" Xander replied on the other end of the line

Giles leaned against the corner of his desk. He smiled softly.

"Xander," he replied cheerfully, "Good to hear from you. How's the road to discovery?"

"Let's just say I hit a pot-hole. Are you alone?"

"Currently why?"

"Cause I need your help big time G-man," Xander replied, "but it's something I don't want the others to find out yet."

Giles frowned curiously.

"What seems to be the problem?"

_**#POP!#**_

Giles dropped the phone and fell backwards onto the floor in surprise as Xander appeared in his lounge room. The ghost stared at the watcher with an intense seriousness.

"Why don't we start with this?" Xander replied intensely

"So what you're telling me is that you've misplaced your body again?" Giles asked

It took the watcher a good half an hour to get over the surprise of Xander materializing and was now ready to get down to business. Xander sat on the arm of one of the chairs and fidgeted with his hands.

"More like I was body jacked," Xander explained as calmly as I could, "I woke up this morning on the floor of my work and I was astral."

"Do you have any idea who took it?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

Giles pondered this question before casting his mind back to years to when Xander first lost his body. Suddenly the answer became very clear.

"Leyland." Giles remarked

"America's favorite necromancer is back for another season." Xander commented as he got to his feet

"But I thought Spike killed him."

"And here in lies the problem," Xander snapped, "We trusted Spike with something."

"You don't have any memory of being removed from your body?" Giles asked

"It's like last time. I don't remember dying, heck, the only reason I know its Leyland is because of Dana."

Xander looked over to Giles and caught his confused look.

"She's this psychic girl I met in Oxnard," he continued, "Has this weird ability to project a smoky image of the future or past. Don't ask me how it works."

"And she was the one who showed you it was Leyland."

"Yeah," Xander replied, "We need to figure out how he kicked me out and what he's planning on doing with me?

So what's the plan G-man? What are we going to do?"

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them.

"Well, I think the best course of action is to try and find Leyland see if he has returned to his old ways." Giles explained

Xander looked at the watcher curiously.

"How? He could be anywhere between here and Oxnard?"

"True, but if what you are informing me is correct then, like last time, he would have to be drawing his power from somewhere," Giles replied as he ventured over to his bookcase, "If that is the case we may be able to track the flow of that power and follow it right to him or at least to the one who's providing it to him . . ."

"Great," Xander replied in relief, "you da librarian Giles!"

"Quite," He replied as he pulled a couple of volumes out of the shelf and started to skim through them, "While I'm doing this I'm going to call Buffy . . ."

"Whoa, hey, No can do!" Xander exclaimed in alarm

"Xander we need . . ."

"If Buff finds out what happened she'll wanna tell Will and I don't want will to find out this way."

Giles looked up from the pile of books and looked at the anxiousness in the ghosts eyes. Giles sighed

"Look, I understand you wanting to protect Willows feeling but if we're planning on facing Leyland, and he has his abilities returned to him, your ghost powers are going to be useless. We need the slayer."

Xander was about to argue but he knew Giles was right. Xander swallowed his pride.

"Good point," He replied soulfully, "Call Buffy."

(_Principals office, Our Lady of Virtue Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

Dana swung her legs nervously as she sat in the waiting room outside Principal Rice's office. She stared at the smoked glass in the door in a vain attempt to see through it. Her father and the principal had been in there for at least an hour, which meant either one or two things, detention or suspension. A moment later the door opened and her father stepped out.

Dana slowly got to her feet and, like a death row in-mate heading for the electric chair, approached her father. Duncan Fitzgerald folded his arms and looked at his daughter sternly. He was a tall man with very proud looking features. His deep brown eyes showed the presence of an old soul which complimented his young features.

"Well?" He asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dana looked down and shuffled her feet.

"I'm sorry Dad." She replied softly

"Sorry? You have no idea what we were talking about in there?" He replied expertly, "I don't want a pre-apology Dana I want a reason why you cut your history class today?"

Dana looked around for a moment. She couldn't tell him the truth about what happened but at the same time she couldn't lie to him either. That the worst thing about having a lawyer for a father is the fact he was a human lie detector.

"I . . . I got caught up in stuff."

"Well, According to your principal, you get 'caught up in stuff' a lot recently don't you?"

Dana looked up to her father and pouted. She wasn't sure how to reply. Duncan looked into her sad eyes and instantly melted. He sighed heavily and placed his hands lovingly on her shoulders.

"What am I going to do with you honey?" He asked softly, "All your teachers tell me you're a bright young lady but you get distracted too easily. I just wanna know what's going on in your head?"

"I'm trying Dad." Dana replied almost in tears, "seriously."

Again Duncan sighed and drew her into a hug.

"It's another Dad isn't it?" he joked, "You're seeing a dad behind my back aren't you?"

Dana laughed between tears.

"Yeah. Another Dad." She replied

"Come on, get your things."

Dana let go of her father and moved to collect her bag. Just as she was about to reach for it the familiar sensation crossed her body. She looked around panicking before she turned back to her father.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said in a forced calm tone

"Alright, don't take too long though." Duncan replied looking at his watch

Like before Dana burst into the bathroom at full speed. She walked over to the back wall and leaned against it heavily as waves of pain crossed her body. After a moment she swung around, leaning against the wall, as the plumes of darkness be emanate from her body. The smoke-like vapor shot out from her and recreated the scene from earlier today.

Again the scene depicted a group of Parob demons, fronted by Leyland, chasing Xander into the warehouse and like before Xander gets cornered, and Leyland steps forward from the group.

"You know Mr. Harris I'm getting mighty sick and tired of killing you," he snapped, "can't you just stay down like normal peoples?"

"Well at least I have a soul" Xander watches himself say

Leyland drew out the dagger again.

"Something we won't have in common in a couple of seconds . . ."

Leyland gestured to the group. The demons parted and from the back a Parob approached dragging Dana along with him. Dana screamed loudly and tried to punch and kick the demons but her efforts were fruitless.

" . . . Once I've finished draining the little girl."

"Let her go!" Xander yelled, "This is between us!"

"Noooo, I believe I said the order was drain the little girl, then get rid of you." Leyland replied sarcastically

"You don't want her she's nothing!"

Leyland turned to look at Dana. He smiled broadly as he ran his hands over her cheeks.

"Oh, Mr. Harris, you do love your lying so. You and I both know she's a very special little girl."

Just then the scene disappeared in a vaporous cloud. Dana dropped to the floor, her expression wild with panic, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed quietly.

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

There was a light knock at the front door. Giles opened it to reveal Buffy standing brightly.

"Hey Giles you wanted it to see me?" she asked in a perky tone

"Ah, yes," Giles replied, "Come in."

Buffy strode in casually. She sensed a level of tension coming from her watcher that didn't sit well with her. She looked over to Xander and, upon seeing him, her face lit up.

"Xander? Oh my god, when did you get back?" She inquired

"I . . . popped in today." he replied awkwardly

"So how was the road trip? Spill, I want details."

Giles and Xander shared a look

"It was killer."

Buffy's bright expression dropped slightly. She sensed the same level of tension coming from Xander as she did from Giles. She looked at the both of them.

"Okay guys, I'm guessing I'm not here to absorb the boundless energy in the room so what's the stitch?" she asked

"Do you remember the Necromancer who was selling bodies in Sunnydale two years ago?" Giles asked

"You mean the southern guy?" Buffy inquired, "I remember not wanted to head anywhere near a warehouse for about a week. Anyways wasn't he killed?"

"Not permanently" Xander replied

Buffy looked at Xander curiously.

"What makes you think that?" she inquired

Confidently Xander stepped forward and walked through the sofa. Buffy dropped her arms as a shocked expression crossed her face.

"Let's just say I have it on good authority." He replied seriously

(_Duncan Fitzgerald's car, Oxnard California_)

The trip away from the school was a silent one. Ever since Dana had return from the bathroom she seemed worried about something but as much as he tried to get an answer Dana just locked him out.

"Gold card for your thoughts?" Duncan asked

Dana didn't reply. She simply sat and looked out the window. Duncan sighed and went back to concentrating on the road. He glanced over to his depressed daughter a couple of times.

"So was it important?" He continued

"What?" Dana asked

"The reason you skipped history," Duncan explained, "I just wanted to know if it's going to be worth the verbal throat slashing your mother is going to give me . . ."

Dana shot him a look.

"Why do you do that?" She snapped

"Simple, I'm normal and your mother's a heartless bitch . . ."

Duncan winced at his knee jerk comment.

" . . . Sorry, Sorry, That was inappropriate," Duncan replied sighing, "your mother and I have . . . differences. But that doesn't mean we both don't love you the same way."

Dana turned back to the window. She hated the way her parents bicker like kids. It's been that way ever since they divorced when she was five. As much as she didn't say it she felt that she was partly responsible for them separating. Sensing he was losing the conversation Duncan pulled over the car. He turned and faced Dana.

"Honey," he said softly, "I don't want you to ever think you can't come to me with anything."

Dana pouted. Maybe it would be good to talk to someone. Dana shifted awkwardly.

"I met someone today." she replied

A sly smiled crossed his face.

"Really? Would I like him? Do I need to give you the talk?"

"No, Dad, it's not like that. He's a . . ."

Just then there was a light tapping on the driver's side window. Duncan turned around to see Leyland smiling at him. He rolled down the window.

"I hate to be a bother," Leyland said in an innocent tone, "y'all wouldn't know anything about cars would you? My decided to stop working."

"I know a little. Want me to take a look at it?"

Leyland breathed a sigh of relief.

"Much obliged."

Dana looked at Leyland in terror. She recognized him from that scene she saw. Dana tugged at her fathers sleeve desperately.

"Dad, Don't!" she pleaded

"Its okay honey I'll be back in a moment." Duncan replied as he climbed out of the car

Both men wandered over to Leyland's car and Duncan studied it.

"So what seems to be the problem?" he asked

"I don't know, it's been cruising okay, but I got an inkling I forgot something . . ."

A moment later Leyland snapped his fingers.

". . . Now I remember," he exclaimed, "I left my hostage in your car."

Just then there was a loud smashing sound, coming from behind Duncan, followed by Dana's terrified scream. Duncan swung around just in time to see Dana being physically dragged out of the car by one of the Parob. Before he could react Leyland hit him over the back of the head and Duncan slumped to the ground.

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California_)

The three of them sat around Giles' dinner table. Buffy leaned her head on her hands.

"I'm gonna kill Spike." She remarked

"Hey, get in line sister!" Xander replied, "I called dibs first."

Buffy looked at Giles and Xander.

"So we know he's still alive," Buffy pondered, "Do we have a location?"

"Not yet, I need to pick up supplies for a locater spell." Giles replied

"Call Willow, get her to help you."

"No," Xander replied anxiously, "I wanna leave Willow out of this."

Buffy looked at him strangely.

"What? Xander you remember what happened last time. We're gonna need all the fire power we can get."

"I know it's just . . ." Xander replied

"Just what?" Buffy asked sharply

"Willow doesn't know that I'm . . . It's gonna kill her." Xander replied sadly, "If there's someway we can do it without getting her involved . . ."

"I'm certain I can perform the ritual without Willow's help." Giles explained

Buffy conceded defeat.

"Alright, we'll leave Will out this time," Buffy replied, "Giles work on the locator spell, I'll go talk to Spike."

"Mind if I tag along?" Xander asked

"The more the merrier." Buffy replied

(_The Altar, Sunnydale California_)

Two Parob lifted a huge stone slab into place on top of two vertical stones. Once assembled another two demons lifted Xander's soulless body and placed it on the slab. Tzez-Nilleb and Leyland watched as the demons began to prepare it.

"The time grows near." Tzez-Nilleb said seriously

Leyland nodded

"That it does." He replied

"What of this body's soul?"

"Don't worry, he'll be sorted, things are under control," Leyland replied, "bought myself a little insurance . . ."

Leyland gestured over to Dana, who was bound and gagged on a chair nearby.

". . . One of my boys caught the both of them talking at this little girl's school."

Tzez-Nilleb looked at the girl dispassionately.

"What makes you confident the soul will come for this one?"

"Two reasons," Leyland replied as the both of them approached her, "One, he's the hero type, when he catches wind we have the little girl he'll come running and two, she's not a normal little girl. My boy sensed power in this one, mostly untapped."

Tzez-Nilleb kneels down and looked into Dana's petrified eyes. After a moment a crooked smile crossed his face.

"Yassek." He said softly

Leyland looked at his deity in confusion.

"'Scuse me?" he asked

"We will keep this one," Tzez-Nilleb explained, "She is of use."

(_Graveyard, Sunnydale California_)

Spike flew backwards and slammed into the side of the mausoleum at full power.

"Oh bloody hell!" He exclaimed as he painfully climbed back onto his feet

He glared at Buffy who paced up to him confidently.

"Look, slayer, I don't know what you got stuck up your soddin' ass tonight but I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on Spike," Buffy replied, "What's a little violence between enemies?"

Buffy swung out with her fist. She caught him on the jaw knocking him off his feet. Spike had had enough looked up to her and vamped out.

"Suits me fine love," he replied as he leaped back onto his feel, "you want violence then I'm your . . ."

Spike tried to charge Buffy but was yanked back by some unseen force. A moment later Xander rematerialized and continued to clutch Spikes Jacket.

"Uh, uh, first we take a meeting," Xander commented, "let's start with what happened between you and Leyland Morris two years ago."

Spike looked at Xander in surprise

"What the hell are you two talking about?" he remarked

Xander and Buffy shared a look. Xander twisted sharply and Spiked flew against the wall again.

"Come on Spike it's not that hard," Buffy commented, "Just think back and tell us what happened?"

"No, don't want to;" Spike replied, "ghost boy's got me all in a bother now."

Xander folded his arms. He thought for a second.

"Hey Buff, remind me, was I bad cop?"

"No I thought I was," Buffy replied, "Oh well, guess we keep wailing on him till we work this out."

Spike looked at the slayer and the ghost in alarm.

"Oh now hang on."

"Don't want the pain then give us the story." Xander remarked

"What happened to the good old days when it was only the slayer with the information pumping?"

Xander and Buffy stared at him seriously. Feeling woefully out numbered Spike sighed.

"Oh Bollocks," he retorted, "Fine, But you two better prick up your ears cause old spike's not gonna repeat this tale."

"What happened between you and Leyland?" Buffy asked

"The git got himself some heavy protection didn't he? And I'm not talking about the fire and pointy wood kind. We're talking higher up the food chain."

"So, what, some kind of demon back up?" Xander asked

"Nope, something lot bigger, all I know is I was about to chow down on some southern fried 'mancer the next thing that happened is I'm being dragged of by a guy in a party dress."

"Party dress?" Buffy remarked

"Yeah, ceremonial garb, looked old, at least a few thousand years. Said something about 'mancers task not being done yet."

"Question is," Buffy remarked, " what's he's not done with?"

"Well there were those jazz tap lessons I've been meaning to take." Leyland mentioned from behind them

The group swung around and stared at the necromancer. Leyland smirked as he looked at the both of them curiously.

"You look a little upset to see me Mr. Harris." He continued

"You wanna cheer me up let's start with giving back my body." Xander snapped

"Ah young people and their wrong inquiries."

"Then why do you enlighten us?" Buffy replied

Leyland shot Xander a deliberate look.

"You should be asking yourselves 'where is Dana Fitzgerald? And what is he going to do with her?'"

Xander's face dropped. Buffy looked curiously at the both of them. Buffy couldn't help but notice Xander's worried expression.

"What's he talking about Xander?" she asked

"If you hurt her . . ." Xander snapped at Leyland

"All this passion for a girl you just met," Leyland replied, "it's commendable. Though, personally, I think you should be more worried about what they're going to do to you."

Buffy and Xander looked around and noticed the army of Parob descending on them. they stood back to back. Leyland waved at the both of them

"I'll see you in a few." Leyland continued before he walked off

The demon force moved closer to them. Buffy sized up the odds.

"Okay here's the plan," Buffy said seriously, "we hit them till they stop moving."

"Simple, effective, I like it." Xander replied

"Let's go."

Xander tried to pop behind one of the demons but quickly discovered a problem.

"Uh oh." he said softly

Buffy looked over Xander curiously.

"Uh oh? What uh oh?"

"Got myself an issue here Buff," Xander replied still eyeing off the force, "looks like Leyland hit my off switch."

"What?"

"My powers aren't working."

"Oh Great," Buffy replied

Xander thought about this.

"Get out of here," he said, "I'll draw them off."

"Not leaving you here . . . "

"What are they gonna do Buff? Kill me? I'll be fine, you get out of here."

Buffy looked at him for the longest moment. He did raise a good point.

"Alright but if you're not at Giles in one hour we're coming for you."

"Deal." Xander replied as he stepped forward

Buffy bolted at the lead demon at full speed. She leaped and flipped over him efficiently and without loosing momentum she sprinted away. The Parobs paid not attention to her instead they kept their focus on the restrained ghost. Xander smiled at them for a moment before he to turned and ran.

Xander lost track of time of exactly how long he sprinted for. With out his popping ability he found it difficult to track where he was and since he no longer got tired he could have been anywhere. It didn't take long for him to realize he arrived in the warehouse district. The group of Parob demons chased Xander into a warehouse. Xander tried running through the back to escape but instead he slammed into it hard. Looking up he noticed a talisman used in warding off evil spirits nailed to the wall.

This was bad, this was very, very bad

He tried and pop away but it was unsuccessful. From behind the Parob pack Leyland stepped forward with his usual air smugness.

"You know Mr. Harris I'm getting mighty sick and tired of killing you," he snapped, "can't you just stay down like normal peoples?"

"Well at least I have a soul" Xander replied

Leyland drew out the dagger again.

"Something we won't have in common in a couple of seconds . . ."

Leyland gestured to the group. The demons parted and from the back a Parob approached dragging Dana along with him. Dana screamed loudly and tried to punch and kick the demons but her efforts were fruitless.

" . . . Once I've finished draining the little girl."

"Let her go!" Xander yelled, "This is between us!"

"Noooo, I believe I said the order was drain the little girl, then get rid of you." Leyland replied sarcastically

"You don't want her she's nothing!"

Leyland turned to look at Dana. He smiled broadly as he ran his hands over her cheeks.

"Oh, Mr. Harris, you do love your lying so. You and I both know she's a very special little girl."

Leyland lifted the blade and placed the tip on Dana's stomach. Dana looked over to Xander with an expression that pleaded him to help. What ever Xander was going to do he had to do it now . . .

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**


	2. 102: Welcome to Oxnard, Part 2

102: Welcome to Oxnard - Pt 2

* * *

(_Warehouse, Sunnydale California_)

. . . Leyland lifted the blade and placed the tip on Dana's stomach. Dana looked over to Xander with an expression that pleaded him to help. What ever Xander was going to do he had to do it now. Xander looked over to Dana terrified face then something occurred to him.

"You not gonna drain her." he observed

"Mr. Harris don't try intelligence now," Leyland replied, "it doesn't suit you character."

"Come on! Girl who can show you the future or the past seems to me she'd be more valuable to you alive."

Dana looked at Xander in shock. What was he doing? Is he actually trying to get her killed on purpose? Leyland walked up to Xander confidently.

"You make an interesting point," he said slyly, "But let me point this out. . ."

Leyland slugged Xander across the jaw. He dropped to the ground stunned as pain shot across his face. Leyland slowly walked around him

". . . Hurt's doesn't it. Now I know what you're thinking 'How is this possible? I'm a ghost?' . . . "

Leyland kicked Xander in the ribs. Xander flew back into the wall and hit the ground hard. He clutched his side in pain.

". . . Since I'm short on time I'll give you the simple answer . . ."

Leyland punched him across the face again.

" . . . I'm a Necromancer," Leyland explained, "I can control what you feel, both good and bad, as well as other nasty things, you remember what I told your ghost girlfriend way back when? I can spread your essence across the entire astral plane. It's like death except you end up in intense pain for the rest of eternity."

Xander stared at him intensely. For the first time since he was ripped out of his body he was scared. From the sidelines Dana watched as Leyland casually placed his hand on Xander's chest. She watched as, suddenly, Xander began to glow and convulse in pain. This has to stop something had to be done! And that's when she felt it. It felt like the sensation she'd had in the past but this was more intense. It snaked its way across her body until she felt totally electrified.

Dana lifted her head sharply. Her eyes clouded over until they were pitch black as a cloud of vapor began to surround her. The mist became more and more dense until it exploded into a shockwave sending the entire demon force surrounded sailing into the walls and knocking Leyland off his feet. Dana collapsed onto the ground drained. Xander, now freed from Leyland's control, moved into action. He leapt back up onto his feet and moved towards her. Like lightening he tackled a couple of Parob who tried to ensnare the young girl, punching one across the face while elbowing the second back to the wall again. He tried to take Dana by the arm but what ever Leyland did to him to get any sought of long term grip. It took most of his concentration but he finally managed to scoop Dana up into his arms and, not wasting any time, bolted out of the building.

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California – 1 hour later_)

Giles gently laid the blanket gently over the school girl. Dana stared of into space vacantly as she vainly tried to figure out what happened tonight. Giles lent down and smiled at her.

"You get some sleep," He said in a supportive tone, "try and get your strength back."

"I . . . I need to find my Dad." She replied in a barely audible tone

"Tomorrow, right now you need some rest."

She looked up at the kindly man in confusion.

"What did those guys want?" she asked semi-rhetorically

Giles pondered this for a moment.

"It's hard to say," He replied, "Best not to think about it now."

Dana nodded and pulled the blanked up. As Giles turned to leave a question popped into Dana's head.

"What does 'Yassek' mean?" She asked

Giles turned and looked at Dana.

"Pardon me?" he inquired

"You look like a guy who knows a lot of big words;" Dana explained softly, "One of the guys holding me called me 'Yassek'. Do know what it means?"

"I don't know."

Dana smiled weakly.

"Probably used it to scare me more." She replied

Giles smiled at her before he walked back down to where the others are were waiting. Xander, who had been pacing backwards and forwards ever since he brought Dana back, stared at the watcher intently.

"How is she?" he asked

"Tired but she's alright," Giles replied

Xander sat down in relief at least one thing went right tonight. Giles sat across from Xander and looked at him seriously.

"Tell me Xander," he continued, "Does the word 'Yassek' mean anything to you?"

Xander thought about this.

"Nothing's coming to mind, why?" He replied

"Dana mentioned that one of her kidnappers called her Yassek."

Xander thought hard. After a moment he shook his head.

"Sorry," he replied, "No idea."

"What do you think it means?" Buffy asked

"I don't know," Giles explained as he headed to his book case, "I think I remember a reference to a Yassek in the Lot'ilar Chronicles . . ."

Giles wandered over to his book case and stared to load himself up with a couple of books. Buffy looked down at her watch.

"In the mean time I gotta get back to campus, I want to be awake enough to at least pretend to concentrate in class, keep me posted." Buffy replied as she colleted her things

"Yeah." Xander replied absent mindedly

Buffy smiled supportively as the ghost before she exited, leaving the two men to their own devices. Giles looked up to Xander curiously.

"Are you planning on venturing home soon Xander?" Giles inquired, "I expect your parents would be happy to see you."

Xander smirked lightly.

"You obviously been 'round to my place. I'd be happy with sober enough to see me." He replied, "Besides someone needs to look out for Dana, you know, kid on her own in a strange town . . ."

"Are you alright? I can only imagine how disconcerting this experience is."

Xander pursed his lips. He turned to face Giles.

"I was nearly gone tonight." He said in a somber tone.

Giles looked at him strangely.

"How do you mean?"

"When Leyland touched me it was like . . . I was being ripped apart inside," Xander replied in a distant tone, "He can hurt me and I don't me in the standing me up on a movie night kinda way."

Giles pondered this as he scanned through the book.

"That doesn't sound possible, though, I'm not really that versed in necromancy." He replied

Xander looked up to the sleeping Dana.

"What the hell am I doing Giles?" she said in frustration

"You can't blame yourself for what Leyland did . . ."

"Can't I? The only reason she's here is because they found out she was with me . . ." Xander retorted

Giles looked up at the ghost briefly before returning to the book.

"And the only reason she's still alive is because of your quick actions," Giles replied confidently, "Xander you can second guess your actions all you want but if you ask my opinion I think you did an exceptional job considering your circumstances."

"Yeah, right, which parallel universe are you getting this idea from?"

"Xander, you got that girl away from Leyland without a scratch and when you and Buffy were surrounded your priority was not for yourself that's nothing to be scoffed at . . . Ah, here we are."

Giles had turned the page onto the information he was looking. As he scanned down the information a shocked expression crossed his face

". . . oh my lord."

Xander looked at him curiously.

"What? Something on that word?"

Giles looked up to him.

"Yassek's not a word," Giles replied, "It's a name . . ."

(_The Altar, Sunnydale California._)

"You let her leave?" Tzez-Nilleb roared in a furious tone

Leyland looked at the god in annoyance.

"See this big lump on my head? That's a message just for you saying 'I didn't _let_ her leave!'" he snapped

"She's in the hands of the slayer and the spirit you assured me would meet his end!"

Leyland waved off the commented.

"Will you relax? I got things in motion." He replied calmly

"Do you realize the power the ghost and the slayer hold now?"

"Let me guess," Leyland replied, "Enough to knock out ten Parob in one hit. Think I found that out for myself."

Tzez-Nilleb walked past the Necromancer and up to where the body was being prepared. He narrowed his eyes.

"I must prevail tomorrow night Leyland. If this girl remains out of our hands she will caused trouble."

"I know," Leyland replied as he pulled a book out of the bag he had brought back with him, "In fact, I'm counting on it."

Tzez-Nilleb turned and looked at him.

"Explain." He inquired

Leyland opened the book and skimmed through the pages. A smiled crossed his face.

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head over the details . . ."

Leyland looked back down at the name he had his finger on . . .

_. . . Willow Rosenberg, Psychology 101 . . ._

" . . . just gotta catch up with an old acquaintance." Leyland replied smugly

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California – The next morning_)

Dana stirred as she opened her eyes slowly. It didn't take long for her to realize she wasn't in her own bed. Dana sat up sharply and looked around the unfamiliar settings. Soon the events of yesterday began to flood her mind again and it didn't take too long for her to remember.

From downstairs she heard a group of voices. With a combination of fear and curiosity she climbed out of the bed and made her way down. She sat down on the stair case near the bottom and watched as Xander and Buffy hovered around Giles as he looking into one of the big books he had in the bookcase.

"You sure this is right?" Xander asked, "Maybe you miscataloged or dis-cross referenced or something."

"I'm positive. This is the demon influencing the girl." Giles replied

"What is it exactly?" Buffy inquired, "Why does she need Dana?"

Giles pulled off his glasses and rubbed his sleep covered eyes

"I'll try and explained as best I can," Giles replied, "Her name is Yassek. She's an upper level demon who exists on a higher plain of existence. On occasion she has gone by the name Yassek the enlightened, Yassek the Divine . . ."

"But obviously not Yassek the subtle, what's her deal?" Xander enquired

"Well, according to this, Yassek is a guide; she communicates with our plane via what is known as her 'Inarib Ha'," Giles Explained, "it's a linked forged between Demon and the chosen individual through an act of submission imbuing them with certain abilities."

"Like what?" Buffy asked

"The ability to project shadows of other times. The past and the future, what has been and what will be."

"been there, done that and, might I add, what rollercoaster of fun they were," Xander replied, "that still doesn't explain the smoke show she put on last night."

Giles leaned back and pulled off his glasses.

"Based on what I've researched, it seems to me that Yassek was protecting her link. Making sure no harm befouled her."

"This is all real interesting," Buffy Interjected, "But how does this help her? We still don't know if this Yassek is good or evil."

"So . . . there's something in me?" Dana asked from the staircase

The group turned to her. Xander looked at her apologetically.

"Hey. Sorry did we didn't wake you?" Xander replied

Dana stood up tentatively and walked over to the desk. She looked down at the image in front of the watcher and frowned.

"Can we make it stop?" she asked

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do. All the texts I've consulted have told me the exact same thing. The connection can't be severed." He explained

Dana stared at Giles in confused. She wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry or huddle in the corner of the room in the fetal position and rock backwards and forwards. Everything was happening to fast. Giles sense her dismay and looked at the girl sympathetically.

"Dana, you have to understand dealing with demons of this level is . . ."

"Dealing with what?" She asked

Giles shared a look with the others. This might take a little while to explain. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll try and explain as best as I can, "he replied, "Buffy could you get the door?"

Buffy nodded and traveled over to answer it. A look of surprise crossed the slayers face.

"Willow?" she inquired

Behind the door Willow stood uncomfortably. She had her arms folded tight as tears streamed down her face. Upon seeing Buffy she moved forward and wrapped her arms around her, resting her tear streaked face on her shoulder. Buffy and Xander shared an uncomfortable look. Whatever happened to her they knew it wasn't going to bode well for them.

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

(_Dorm Rooms, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California – Two hours earlier_)

Willow lay lazily on her bed as she prodded at the keyboard of her laptop. Buffy re-entered the room carrying her shower provisions and dumped them on the bed.

"Is it just me or do we seem to run out of hot water earlier each day?" she remarked

"I think it's a conspiracy," Willow replied, "Work harder through coldness, that's how they get people to work at summer camps, it's the oldest trick in the book."

"Yeah, well, maybe they could spend a little less time conspiring and a little more time heating."

Willow smirked as Buffy moved to her cupboard. Just then their phone rang. Willow rolled over and picked up the receiver.

"Hello? . . Giles hi! . . . yeah she's here hold on a sec. Buff it's for you."

Buffy walked over and took the phone.

"Isn't it a little early to be all serious and British? . ." She asked

Willow watched curiously as Buffy's expression dropped.

" . . . Okay I can be there in a few."

Buffy hung up the phone and started to dress rapidly. Willow pouted.

"Something up?"

Buffy looked up to her. For a moment she forgot Willow was at Giles' yesterday.

"Giles wanted to catch up with what we talk about yesterday . . ." she replied awkwardly

As she slipped on her jacket she noticed Willows confused expression

" . . . What?"

"You guys had a meeting without me?" Willow asked innocently

Buffy looked at her anxiously.

"Nothing exciting, mainly lots of reading," Buffy lied, "Giles gave me a test with . . . flash cards. You know what, I better get going, copy your notes later?"

"Sure." Willow replied as she watched Buffy dashed out of the room.

Willow rounded the corner leading to her psyche class about half an hour later. Something was really off with the whole situation. It started yesterday when Buffy failed to show at The Bronze and the mysterious dash out this morning only deepened the mystery. She figured she'd be told at some point it just felt a little weird to be out of the loop. Maybe she'll drop by Giles and try and find out what the situation was. That's when she noticed the crowed milling around the entrance to her psyche class. Curious she joined them.

Willow's face dropped when she saw the banner. It was made from a standard white bed sheet stringed between the door and one of the support posts. On it, scrawled in blood, was the word 'Willow' accompanied by and arrow pointing into the lecture hall. Nearby Vicky Walton, one of Willow's classmates sidles up to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "Professor Walsh is gonna kill you when she sees this!"

"I . . . I didn't do this." Willow replied

"Well, whoever it was, Walsh is gonna be pissed," Vicky replied, "this banners blocking our way and we can't get the door open."

Willow looked over to the doors leaning into the lecture hall. She watched as a couple of students tried to open the door but failed. Curiously she approached and clasped the door handle experimentally. The door opened without a hint of resistance. With intense apprehension she slipped inside. The room was dimly lit with the only illumination being a shaft of natural sunlight beaming down on the figure lying on the table. It didn't take long for her to recognize the figure.

"Xander!" she exclaimed as she rushed up to the body

Willow examined the body and was shocked to find it didn't have a pulse.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "Xander!"

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Willow swung around to find Leyland standing behind her. She jumped back as the Necromancer walked up next to her.

"Kinda of a shock isn't it," he remarked

"What did you do to him?"

Leyland looked at her curiously.

"Now I thought you were the bright one out of the group," Leyland replied, "I finished the job I started the first time. Do you know how much of a stubborn victim he was? All this wanting to stay alive and be safe really got in the way of the killing part."

Willow couldn't hide her shock. She backed away from him slowly as she tried to figure out her plan. Leyland walked over to Xander's body and leaned against it casually.

"I wonder why they didn't tell you." Leyland continued without missing a beat "Figured you'd be the first one to know since you and he were . . . Ah well, it's too late now."

"What are you talking about?"

"The rest of your group, the one you named after that cartoon dog?" Leyland explained, "Personally, I was a Fred man, now that man could lead a team . . ."

Willow raised her hand and started to utter a spell. Energy began to pool in her hand as her eyes began to turn black. Leyland smiled at her as he folded his arms.

"My, my, my," Leyland remarked, "aren't we a little touchy this morning?"

"Yeah, well, you're gonna be touching energy ball if you don't undo this!" Willow snapped

"Like I don't have a back up plan!" he snapped, "Be seeing you around."

Willow threw the energy ball. In a bright flash of light Leyland disappeared along with Xander's body. Willow hugged herself anxiously as tears began to form.

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California – Now_)

Willow clutched onto Buffy tightly as she cried. Buffy looked behind him uncomfortably at the other three.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he patted Willow on the back

"Xander . . . He's . . . And Leyland." She said between sobs

Looking incredibly uncomfortable Xander coughed lightly. Willow looked behind and was shocked to see Xander waving awkwardly at her. She pushed Buffy out of the way and paced up to him.

"Hey honey" Xander Replied in restrained tension

Willow swung around and glared at the group.

"What the hell's going on?" she snapped

"Long story" Xander replied

"Leyland caught up with you on your trip and now you're a ghost again?" Willow enquired

"Okay, maybe not that long."

"It turns out that our 'mancer is less necro then we thought," Buffy commented, "he seemed really interested in the napster demon . . ."

"Yassek demon." Giles corrected

Buffy gave him a look.

" . . . Yassek demon in our friend here." Buffy concluded

Willow folded her arms awkwardly. She looked over to Dana who looked like she had absolutely no idea what's going on. There was one burning question in Willow's mind.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" she snapped

"I told them not to," Xander explained, "I was gonna tell you later."

"When? Before Leyland rented your body out to a middle class demon family?"

Buffy looked at Willow seriously

"You saw Leyland? Where?" she asked

"Leyland had a welcome party for me on campus. He had Xander's body with him."

"So it's still okay," Xander replied in relief, "That's one piece of good news."

"Which leads us back to the first problem, we still need to locate him, Willow, since you're here, you can assist me with the locator spell." Giles interjected

"Okay," Willow replied, still a little disoriented from what had transpired.

Dana looked at the flurry of activity in confusions. This wasn't lost on Xander who moved over to Buffy.

"I think I should take Dana and grab a bite." He commented

Buffy looked over to

"Good idea. I'll bring you up to speed later . . ." Buffy replied

Buffy couldn't help but notice the way Xander was staring at her.

" . . . What?"

"When I say 'I' I meant 'we'," Xander explained, "These pockets aren't real, which kinda goes with my non-funds problem."

Buffy rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

(_Espresso Pump, Sunnydale California_)

Dana prodded at the muffin that sat before her. Buffy looked at her curiously.

"You know the full effect of the muffin is achieved if you eat it" she commented

"Not really hungry." Dana replied softly

Xander and Buffy looked at Dana. They sympathized with the young girl who was thrown into the deep end of the demon world pool. Dana looked up at the both of them seriously.

"Who is that Leyland guy?" she asked, "why does he want you bad?"

Xander sighed and looked down. This wasn't exactly his favorite story. He looked up to Dana again and flashed her a slight smile.

"Two years ago I died," Xander explained, "Well, I died the first time, and Leyland was behind it."

"He had this kooky plan to sell peoples lives to whatever demon had the cash." Buffy continued

"But something happened when they tried to get their next body," Xander continued, "Buffy tried to stop the demons from taking it, there was a struggle, and before I knew it I was having an out of body like you wouldn't believe. So we went to investigate, busted some necromancer ass, restored my soul to my body and the rest is history."

"Except for the part where we thought Leyland was dead and now he's not. And turns out he has a massive jones for the revenge thing on Xander." Buffy commented

"Way to set the mood Buff." Xander commented

"It's an art." Buffy replied as she sipped on her coffee

"That's why both those freaked guys are after?" Dana asked, "Because you stopped being dead?"

Xander nodded.

"That's pretty much the movie trailer version of what . . ." He replied

Buffy looked at Dana curiously. Something ticked over in her mind

"Wait, both guys? There was another one?" she inquired

"Yeah, some old guy, he was wearing a weird looking dress." Dana explained

Xander and Buffy looked at each other sharply.

"Like the guy in the dress Spike talked about." Xander suggested

"Sounds like," Buffy replied, "We better head back."

Xander and Buffy stood up. Dana joined them but suddenly felt a sensation rush through her body. She leaned on the table heavily as she looked up to Xander in alarm. Buffy looked at her curiously.

"Hey are you okay?"

Xander frowned. He knew exactly what it meant.

"She's getting one of those shadow things. We gotta get her someplace private." He explained

Xander guided Dana out of the store and round into the alley. Buffy looked at the both of them with interest

"So now what?" she asked

"Just wait and watch." Xander replied

A moment later the vapor began to rise from Dana again. Buffy was shocked to see that, like before, it shot out and formed a living scene in front of them. The scene depicted the altar. Xander's body was lying on a stone slab as the Parob surrounded it. Each of them chanting in unison. From the group Tzez-Nilleb stepped forward holding the codex under his arm. He placed his hands on Xander's heart and head. After a few choice word Tzez-Nilleb began to glow. Turing to energy he transferred into Xander's body. A moment later Xander's body climbed up off the table. It stood before the crowd his eyes glowed green. The scene dissipated leaving the trio looking shocked.

"I don't think 'We better head back' quite covers it anymore" Xander commented

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California_)

Buffy sketched hurriedly. The shadow of the altar was still fresh in her mind and she wanted to render it before it faded. Nearby Dana sat uncomfortably on a chair. She still hadn't gotten used to projecting these shadows and always feels off afterwards like she was suffering a mild hangover. Xander hovered Buffy as she sketched.

"No the pillars were further apart," he suggested, "and the faces on the demons were a lot meaner."

Buffy turned to him in annoyance.

"Do you wanna do this?" she snapped

Xander shrinked back

"No." He replied

"Then stop back seat drawing!"

On the other side of the table Giles paced in his official manner.

"So let me see if I got this clear," He commented, "In some point in the future this individual is going to inhabit Xander's body."

"That about sums it up." Xander replied

"For what purpose?"

"I thought that was your department."

"Normally I would research," Giles replied, "but your vague description of 'weird dress guy' isn't exactly helpful. Are you sure you two don't have any more details on this person?"

Xander looked at Giles awkwardly

"It was an old dress." He commented

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"As usual you're a wealth of information Xander." He replied

Xander shrugged lightly. Buffy finished her sketch and handed it to Giles. He looked over the design carefully. Then something jogged his memory.

"Wait a moment." He said as he climbed up onto his feet

Giles moved over to his bookcase and searched through the titles.

"What is it?" Buffy asked

"I think I might know who the figure in the ceremonial robes might be," Giles explained.

Giles fumbled through his books. Xander looked at him expectantly

"Which is . . ." he prompted

Giles found the small book and brought it back to the table.

"Do you remember this book? This is the book I took from Leyland when he held us in the basement of his warehouse . . ."

Giles flicked through the book rapidly until he landed on an etching of an immense room lit by torches. He placed Buffy's sketch next to the book for comparison. Buffy's drawing skills aside the image matched. Xander looked up at Giles confused.

"And for the people in the crowed who might be behind the rest?" he inquired

"This book contains the complete information relating to the Mayan god Tzez-Nilleb."

"That creepy statue guy Leyland used to try and take my soul?" Buffy asked in recognition

"Precisely"

"Why didn't you think of him before?" Willow enquired

"Well, I never considered the option that he might be anything more then myth," Giles informed, "I have dozens of volumes relating to deities of many cultures not all of them have a grounded basis in our reality."

"So if he's a god why does he need my body?" Xander asked, "Why isn't he kicking his heels up on the streets blessing things?"

Giles scouted through the book.

"According to this Tzez-Nilleb has very limited power to manifest in our reality and can only done so through a summoning ritual and, even then, his main power is limited to the confines of the four walls of this chamber. I can imagine how restricting that could be."

"Then enter necroman who can make body vacancies for other demons and you got yourself a match made in heaven." Buffy finished

"Right, so we follow the locater spell you two cooked up and he will lead us straight to Leyland and the god's pad." Xander remarked

Giles and Willow looked at each other.

"Unfortunately no." he replied

"Why no?" Buffy asked

"Spell was a bust," Willow explained, "All it told us is he was not in town."

"Is this a bad time to mention how much I hate that guy?" Xander commented, "So how do we find this room?"

Giles skimmed through the pages again.

"'To find the one who wield the power of the dead you must draw on the power of the dead.'" He quoted

"How do we do that?"

Willow thought about this. Suddenly she bounced excitedly

"Oh," she exclaimed, "we could do something like a Seraphim's Eye enchantment!"

"Which is what?" Buffy inquired

"It's a specific type of locating spell. It imbues an object magically tuning it into a sought of mystical divining rod," Giles replied, "Of course we're going to need object used by Leyland to perform it."

"The book should work," Willow replied, "Then all we need is the dead power it."

"Okay. I'll do it." Xander replied

Giles looked at the ghost hesitantly.

"That's not a good idea. That takes a considerable amount of energy use the magic. Now my knowledge of ghosts is still minimal but what I do know is that your regenerative properties are considerably slower then most other entities."

Xander shrugged

"Then who are we gonna get?"

The group thought about this. Then, almost in unison, they looked at each other with a wry smirk.

(_Graveyard, Sunnydale California – 30 minutes later_)

"I'm warning you slayer!" Spike snapped viciously, "I will not give mercy! Your death will be slow and painful and you, my poppet, will scream for me."

"Shut up." Buffy replied annoyed as she and Xander had Spike by the jacket with his arm held restrained behind his back.

They hulled him along the grounds aggressively as the vampire tried to struggle free. Xander looked over to Buffy.

"I don't know why you didn't let me knock him out like I wanted." Xander remarked

"We need him able to walk Xand." She replied

The both of them dragged Spike over to where Willow and Giles were performing the spell. They tossed him over to the side as Buffy glared at him.

"Play nice or else you're gonna have to make time with Mr. Pointy!" she snapped before they both turned and walked away. Spike looked at them in an anxious rage.

"Don't think this is done!" He yelled, "You and me are gonna throw down girl! There's going to be blood and pain and biting and . . . and . . . pinching and . . . I pull hair!"

Buffy ignored him. Spike folded his arms and looked around annoyed. He spotted Dana nearby and gazing at him curiously. Spike sidled over to Dana and looked her up and down.

"You're new," He remarked, "Where'd the goodies dig you up?"

Dana didn't reply. She simply stared at the strange Englishman with an air of curiousness. Making sure Buffy wasn't paying attention Spike smiled slyly as he eyed her uniform.

"You know what? Big fan of catholic school girls, so pure and wide eyed and I'm guessing a ripe plumb like you will be an extra tasty morsel . . ."

Dana yelped as spike vamped out. She stumbled backwards into a tombstone as Spike moved forward to strike. He was yanked back at the last moment by an extremely annoyed Buffy.

"Are you brain-dead or just stupid?" she snapped, "I was right over there?"

Spike shot the slayer an irritated look.

"Oh come on! I was only gonna nibble on the girl . . ."

Buffy returned the irritated look.

" . . . I would have left her enough to survive."

"Come with me." Buffy replied dragging spike away by the jacket

Dana shook her head in confusion. That did not just happen. What was wrong with that guys face? Noticing the brief scuffle with Spike Xander walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked

Dana didn't look at him. Instead she had her eyes squarely locked on Spike.

"They guy was spying off my neck." She exclaimed rubbing it subconsciously

Xander shrugged lightly and put his hands in his fake pockets.

"Yeah, he does that, it's sorta in the vampire handbook."

That's when Dana shifted her gaze back to Xander.

"Vampire?"

"Yep."

"You're saying that guy's a vampire?"

"Only in the literal sense."

"And you're a ghost?"

Xander nodded. Dana took a moment to try and understand the motley crew she somehow got involved with. It didn't work.

"Your friend, the blond chick, what's she?"

"Vampire Slayer."

Dana opened her mouth in an attempt to ask a few more questions but nothing came out. She shook her head to try and process the information. To her credit Xander noticed that she began to take it all in her stride and had slowly become less nervous around the group. As the two of them rejoined the rest of the group Xander dropped his head.

"I know this is a lot to take in," He remarked, "I promise I'll explain everything to you after."

Willow sprinkled the rest of the powder on the book as Buffy approached. She chanted lightly and vapor began to rise from its covers. Buffy looked at the both of them serious.

"How soon?" Buffy inquired

"Should be ready in a moment," Giles explained

"Make it quick," Buffy replied, "Not sure how short a leash I can keep Spike on."

Suddenly there was a brief flash of energy. Willow nodded and handed Buffy the book. Buffy tossed the book over to Spike who stared at her strangely.

"What do you want me to do read you a bedtime . . ?"

Suddenly a look of pain crossed spikes face. It felt like his entire essence was being dragged into the book. He jerked around violently until the book pointed in the direction they had to travel. It then proceeded to drag the unwilling vampire away closely followed by the rest of the group.

Further ahead Spike's violent journey ended when they arrived at a set of double doors. The vampire dropped to his knees and let the book slip out of his hands. Buffy studied the doors closely.

"I don't remember this being here." She commented

Giles bent down and collected the book. Flipping through the pages again he settled on the image of the chamber.

"It's called the _naustir ril hushoss_, or road of many paths, according to the book this entrance can open out to any location."

"But it all heads back to the same location right?" Buffy inquired

"As far as I can tell yes"

"That's how he got to Oxnard so quickly," Xander commented, "Here's me thinking Leyland was sitting on one hell of a hoard of frequent flyer miles."

"Whatever the case that is our destination." Giles replied

Buffy approached the door. As soon as she got within two feet of it the doors creaked and opened slowly. The group looked at each other apprehensively.

Willow walked over and picked up the book Spike dropped. She wandered back to the rest of the group and handed it to Giles

"Anybody else getting that 'hey we're walking into a trap' feeling?" Willow enquired as they all entered

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

The corridor seemed shorter then it should be. Dana hung close to Xander as the group entered a large ominous chamber lit at regular intervals along the wall by torches. The room it's self was carved out of solid rock as the shallow trapezoid shaped room led to a huge stone table position near the far end and behind it the monolith overshadowed it all. There was a figure lying on the table which didn't take the group a long time to recognize who it was. It was Xander's body

"There!" Willow exclaimed as she rushed forward.

Buffy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Wait Will better to be caution gal," Buffy replied, "I wanna make sure we're not walking into a . . ."

"Trap?" Leyland asked as he walked out of the shadows, "that's what you were gonna say right?"

"Actually I was gonna finish with 'sad excuse for a heavy metal video'."

Leyland smiled,

"Cute," He replied, "You tour with that act or is it a local show?"

"I thinking of making it a one off," Buffy remarked in a more serious tone, "once we kick your ass and get my friends body back."

Leyland feigned shock as he slowly walked in front of the group.

"Well I never. Here I am being down right hospitable and you abuse me."

"My hearts bleeding for you," Xander snapped, "wait, no it doesn't, my hearts on the table over there with the rest of my body!!"

Leyland shifted his attention to Xander.

"Now Mr. Harris I thought you'd be a bit more reserved about your comments considering what I can do to you."

"Make one move against Xander and you'll have to breathe through a tube in your leg!" Buffy yelled

Leyland thought about this.

"Somehow I got this feeling that's not on the menu."

"Wanna try me?"

Leyland smiled smugly

"Well, lets look at the situation," he replied, "you're currently standing in a chamber made of solid rock that only has one exit, that is currently being blocked by three score of Parob demon, On top of that I have a Mayan death god next to me who if I'm not mistaken is stronger and faster then you. Feel confident now?"

There was a bright flash of light and there, standing in his full regal for was Tzez-Nilleb, they looked behind themselves. The exit was blocked by a large Parob demon force. Buffy turned back to Leyland.

"What do you want?" She asked

"Not much really," Leyland replied, "My friend, did I mention he was a god? Well he just wants a body to travel in, oh, and the girl as well . . ."

Suddenly Dana few forwards Tzez-Nilleb caught her and held her aloft by the back of her school jacket. Xander watched helplessly as she tried to punch and kick herself free.

". . . He feels the link to Yassek the enlightened will be truly handy to have around."

The group was moved to a far corner of the room and was guarded by several Parob Demon. They watched as ritual supplies were placed near Xander's body. Buffy shuffled closer to Giles.

"What do you think they're doing?" Buffy asked

"It looks like they're about to cleanse the body . . ." Giles replied

"Hey!" Xander snapped, "I'll have you know I cleansed every day!"

The group stared at him strangely.

". . . Of any residual essence." Giles completed

Xander looked sheepishly at them, Willow pouted as she assessed their odds

"You know," Willow remarked, "If anyone has anything resembling a plan it'd probably the best time to bring it up."

"Giles?" Buffy asked

Giles pondered. He consulted the book again.

"Tzez-Nilleb was brought here by ritual," he surmised as he flicked through the pages, "if we can find out how that was done we might be able to reverse it."

"Would that shut Leyland down like before?"

"It's a strong possibility."

Dana sat cross-legged in the corner of the room. She kept her movements to a minimal for fear of drawing the wrong kind of attention. Leyland walked over to Dana casually and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"How you doin'? Aright? . ." he asked her in what passed for a caring tone

Dana didn't respond. She looked from Leyland to Tzez-Nilleb and back again. Leyland followed her eye line then turned back to smile at her.

" . . . You don't have to worry about him," Leyland continued, "Tzez-Nilleb; he's like a big teddy bear . . . I mean, sure, he a big teddy bear that could rip your head off your neck with one finger, but all in all . . ."

"Why does he want?" Dana asked

"For you're guidance, well, Yassek's guidance. You are the link to Yassek after all. You have no how valuable that is to a lower level god like him."

"We are ready." Tzez-Nilleb announced

"I gotta scoot," Leyland replied to Dana patting her on the shoulder, "we gotta do this again some time."

Leyland got to his feet and rejoined the god. Dana shuffled over the back corner in an attempt to stay out of sight. The Parob chanting in unison from the group Tzez-Nilleb stepped forward holding the codex under his arm. He placed his hands on Xander's heart and head. Xander watched this anxiously.

"I hate to be annoying," he said in a desperate tone, "but now would be good to do something."

Giles read a few more passages then suddenly he found his answer.

"Ah," he exclaimed quietly, "I've found it."

"What?" Buffy asked

"In order to release is bind on this reality we must destroy that which is holding him here."

"You mean like that crystal over there?" Xander remarked as he gestured to the monolith

"Exactly," Giles replied cautiously, "If using it brought him then breaking it should release him."

Buffy looked around the room quickly.

"I have an idea," she said, "Willow, a little distraction?"

Willow thought about this. Suddenly a small smile crossed her face. Taking a deep breath she sat still and concentrated. At first nothing happened then, suddenly, Willow snapped her eyes open. All the torches on the side walls exploded as several huge fireballs ripped up the wall. The Parob looked around to see what happened and as soon as they did that Buffy jumped up and snapped his neck.

Picking up the demons sword she kicked a second out of the way as she slashed at a third. She swung around and looked at the others.

"Go for the Crystal!" she ordered, "Xander and I will clear a path."

Xander nodded before phasing invisible. The room broke into chaos. Demons flew left and right as the slayer and the ghost cut a swathe through the crowd. Dana huddled in the corner of the room in an attempt to stay out of the danger. During the confusion Xander appeared next to Dana.

"Hold this," he said as he pulled her to her feet and handed her the egg shaped crystal, "I think it's time that we get gone."

Dana nodded as he quickly gathers her up into his arms. They moved towards the exit at full speed. But something off about the entire fight. Throughout the battle Tzez-Nilleb remained motionless. When the battle broke out he simply stepped back and let it happen as if he knew something the others didn't. But as soon as he witnessed Xander carrying Dana and the crystal to safety he narrowed his eyes.

Tzez-Nilleb waved his arms. Suddenly everybody found themselves unable to move. Tzez-Nilleb wandered through the crowd until he reached Xander. His cold uncaring eyes pierced straight through the ghost.

"You dare to take something that belongs to me! . ." he boomed

Xander tried to reply but he was completely petrified. Tzez-Nilleb gestured and Dana began to hover and, with another Gesture, she sailed across the room and landed violently in front of the monolith. Tzez-Nilleb walked up closer to Xander.

" . . . For your impertinence I shall repay in kind!"

Tzez-Nilleb reached out with his hand. Suddenly Willow began to choke. Still unable to move her breathing became more and more shallow as her face slowly began to turn blue. Xander panicked. He concentrated as hard as he could but still couldn't move. Near the monolith Dana watched the scene nervously. If this Tzez-Nilleb could do that to everybody she could only imagine what he could do to her.

Suddenly there was a rush of energy that shot through her body like she's never felt before. Dana winced as her eyes began to cloud over. A moment later she found herself able to move. Rolling across the floor she took hold of the crystal on the centre of monolith and raised it above her head. Tzez-Nilleb sensed a problem. He swung around and glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tzez-Nilleb yelled

"Releasing you," Dana replied in a slightly demonic tone

Tzez-Nilleb looked at Dana in surprise.

"Yassek?" He said in a surprised tone

Dana dropped the Crystal at full force. It shattered instantly on impact on the ground and as soon as that happened Tzez-Nilleb dropped to his knees. Dana's eyes unclouded and she collapsed to the floor. Tzez-Nilleb lost the influence he held on the others and they found themselves able to move. Without missing a beat Buffy walked up and slugged him across the face. Tzez-Nilleb fell hard as Buffy leaned over him.

"Not so strong on the freezing power now are you?" she snapped

Tzez-Nilleb swung around sharply knocking Buffy backwards into the wall at breakneck speed. The others moved over to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Giles inquired

"Note to self," Buffy replied centering herself, "don't tease the god."

"What the hell just happened?" Xander inquired

"Dana shattered the crystal," Giles replied curiously, "that's odd. Did any of us tell her to do that?"

"No," Xander replied, "I was a little busy worrying about the death god."

"Speaking of his deadliness where did he scuttle off to?" Xander asked

The group looked around until they noticed Tzez-Nilleb leaning over Xander's disguarded Body. After a few choice words Tzez-Nilleb began to glow. Turing to energy he transferred into Xander's body. A moment later Xander's body climbed up off the floor. It stood before the group his eyes glowed green.

"Hey!" Xander snapped

"I'm chalking this up as bad" Buffy remarked

"Ah, yes," Giles replied apprehensively as he looked in the book again, "according to this if the Mayan god achieves mergence with the form of a human he will be able to remain in this plane . . . also power increases three fold."

The group watched as Tzez-Nilleb approached

"Definitely bad." Buffy remarked as she readied herself

"This would be the point where you start to tell us about ways to kill him Giles." Xander remarked

Giles trawled the book for the answer.

"I'm trying!"

"Try faster!" Buffy replied as she stormed up to the god.

She swung out with a left hook which Tzez-Nilleb caught effortlessly. He grabbed her arm and tossed her into a nearby wall. Xander rushed up and caught him straight in the stomach. Tzez-Nilleb flew backwards into the monolith. Unfazed he climbed back up onto his feet he began to approach them again.

"Giles." Buffy said more insistently

Giles noticed something on Tzez-Nilleb arm. The rapidly spreading blister reminded him of where the passage was.

"Ah," he exclaimed, "to release the god back to his plane of existence the vestal has to be destroyed by pure flame!"

Buffy and Willow looked over to Xander. They couldn't help but notice his apprehensive look.

"There's gotta be another way" Buffy asked

"I'm sorry," Giles replied, "The immense energy used to inhabit the body makes it weak to the cleansings fires."

"But if we do that Xander will stay . . ." Willow asked

Xander looked over to Tzez-Nilleb. He tried every option he could think of through his mind but they all lead to the same direction. Everybody dead.

"We don't have a choice Will," Xander replied solemnly, "Do it."

Willow looked at Xander and pouted. She looked to the others for support but they all wore a similar experience

"No! Don't like dead Xander," she commented, "I like alive Xander he more cuddly."

"Will!" Xander snapped

Looking at the group one more time Willow sighed. Moving sharply she snagged one of the dislodged torches and held it in front of her. By now Tzez-Nilleb was right on top of them.

"Putus Flamma!" Willow exclaimed

She waived her hand over the torch and formed a fireball in her hand. Tzez-Nilleb swung out sharply but Willow managed to roll out of the way in time. As soon as she was clear. She tossed the flame hitting him in the chest. Xander's body went up like a wicker basket. Tzez-Nilleb stumbled around and eventually collapsed onto the ground. A brilliant beam of sapphire blue light shot out of the body. Everybody shielded their eyes for a moment until the lightshow ended.

When they looked back down all that remained of the form was ash. Xander frowned intensely as he approached the pile and kneeled down. Buffy looked around in concern.

"What happened to Leyland?" Buffy asked

"He escaped during the scuffle." Giles replied

"Darn," Buffy replied, "and I so wanted to pound him into goo."

Willow kept her eyes on Xander. The sad look in his eyes broke Willow's heart as a tear began to roll down her cheek. She wanted to go comfort him but Giles stopped her.

"Give him a moment." He said softly

The three of them watched as the ghost hovered over the remains of his body. For the first time in a long time they saw him break down. Now more then ever the group felt powerless to help.

(_Sunnydale Police Department, Sunnydale California – two hours later_)

"Dana!" Duncan Fitzgerald exclaimed a he was lead into the squad room by an officer

He Gathered up his daughter into his arms and hugged her as tightly as he could to make sure she doesn't disappear again. He pulled away and looked her up and down.

"Are you okay is there anything wrong?"

Dana smiled at him.

"I'm fine Dad." She replied softly

Duncan smiled and dropped his head in relief.

"Thank god, when that man took you I thought . . . I wasn't going to see you again. I didn't know if you were hurt or dead or . . ."

Dana pouted and threw her arms around his neck. As the both of them hugged a detective approached them. He cleared his throat lightly catching their attention. The detective smiled at them.

"Mr. Fitzgerald? I'm Detective Whitfield," The Detective replied

Duncan shook the detective's hand.

"Are you the one who found her?" he inquired

"Actually no, Dana was located by these four."

Detective gestured over to Buffy, Willow Giles and Xander who were standing nearby. Duncan led Dana over and Shook Giles hand.

"I don't think thanks is enough." He said

"It's quite alright," Giles replied, "I'm glad we could return Miss Fitzgerald to you."

"If there's anything I can do . . ."

"You know what? I could really go for ice-cream right now." Buffy replied

Duncan stared at the slayer curiously as the group smirked at each other.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we're fine we don't need anything." Xander replied

Duncan put his arm around Dana.

"Well, we better head back now," Duncan replied, "we've got a long drive."

"Of course." Giles replied

Duncan and Dana turned and started to head out the building. Dana smiled at Xander as they left. Out in the car park Dana leaned casually against her father's car as she waited for him to come back. The off the cuff comment about ice-cream suddenly made Duncan very hungry and he decided to go get the both of them something to eat. Dana held stones lightly in her palm and tossed them at a nearby soda can as she tried to make sense of the whole experience.

_**#POP!#**_

"How are you holding up kid?" He asked as he appeared suddenly next to her

Dana jumped slightly but quickly returned to her stone throwing.

"Okay I guess," Dana sighed, "It's just . . ."

Dana paused. She dropped her head slightly. Xander followed her eye line.

"Just what?"

"Those guys who took me . . . I think they wanted to kill me," she explained, "I mean, I've had people say they wanna kill me before but they meant they were really, really mad. These guys wanted to do it for real."

"Do you want my advice? Do try and take it in all at once. Just focus on the fact you're still standing and you'll be fine."

Dana nodded her head slightly. After a moment of silence between the both of them she glanced over to the ghost.

"Did I tell you thanks you yet?" she asked

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

Xander waved off the comment.

"Forget about it."

"No it's totally cool, I mean, you just cruised in and tried to fully stop those guys."

"Around here we call that 'Tuesday'," Xander joked, "Besides wasn't really involved with much of the saving part. You did most of that yourself."

"Still . . . You got me out."

Xander looked over to the warm smile of the school girl. He couldn't help but smile in return. Dana went back to the stone throwing

"So you'll be around right? You're not gonna, like, vanish or something."

"Nope pretty much earth bound here." he replied trying to hide her sadness

"Cool. 'Cause if you're anywhere near Oxnard I wouldn't hate it you dropped around, if you're not busy, 'cause it might be if you are busy I don't wanna butt in on your . . . busyness."

Xander smirked at her.

"I could be a round." He replied

Dana smiled at him. Just then she noticed Duncan returning with the ice creams.

"That's my dad," She said, "I'd better . . ."

"Right." Xander replied pushing off the car

"You'll come visit?"

"Will do. You keep your nose clean alright?" Xander remarked "No more kidnapping for at least a week."

Dana laughed lightly.

"I'll try . . ."

There was a brief silence between them.

" . . . Do you know you are really weird?"

"I've been told that." Xander replied

Buffy, Willow and Giles set out for Giles' place. It had been a long and grueling couple of days and only one question remained unanswered.

"What do you think happened to Leyland?" Willow asked

"If he knows what's good for him he's be running like a sissy girl out of town." Buffy replied

"Indeed," Giles remarked, "With Tzez-Nilleb now back in his level of existence Leyland is once again powerless. I'm certain, where ever he ended up he's not having the best of evenings."

(_The Altar, Sunnydale California._)

Leyland reentered the chamber and examined the carnage. All around him lay dead Parob stretching the length of the room. Nearby he collected the Aphoria Codex which had been disguarded during the battle. He wandered over to the pile of ash that used to be Xander's body and stared at it for a while. Suddenly a smile crept across his face.

"What did I tell you?" He said in a superior tone

Behind Leyland the air began to shimmer. Tzez-Nilleb rematerialized and walked up next to the necromancer.

"That was an incredibly risky move." He announced

"But an important one," Leyland explained, "Like I told you before, they had to think they were in control of the fight."

"You did, however, lose the link."

Leyland waved off the comment

"Plenty of time for that. Besides . . ."

Leyland dropped the codex onto the pile of ashes followed by his lit cigarette lighter. The ash ignited into a blaze of turquoise flame. The Codex opened and the writings within began to skew and distort. Leyland smiled.

" . . . Our priority was unlocking the Codex and to do that we needed a sacrifice of a hero and the blessing of flame from a powerful witch. Gotta say, it was a challenge to get all that info into the watchers book so Miss. Rosenberg would be forced to destroy her own boyfriends body just to stop us. I can be really sneaky some times."

"We lost many minions in the battle."

"Like minions can't be replaced," Leyland replied as he watched new letters and etchings appear in the book, "Right now we need focus. We are one step closer to finding them and when we do . . ."

Leyland picked up the book from the fire and smiled. The page it sat on was of an image of four caskets.

" . . . Sweet, sweet chaos is coming to town."

(_Rupert Giles' residence, Sunnydale California – That evening_)

Xander leaned against the wall and looked out over the stars. The adjustment was hitting him harder then he'd like to admit. Buffy and Willow had already left to return to the Sunnydale Campus and the goodbye between Him and Will was very strained. He sensed how guilty Will was for destroy his body but his efforts to comfort her seemed not to help. A moment later Giles exited his apartment and joined him in the courtyard. He leaned on the wall next to him. There was a pause. Finally Xander sighed.

"So, I'm stuck like this now for the rest of the rest."

"It appears so," Giles replied, "Have you put any thought into what you're going to do from now on?"

"Well . . . my plan not to die over the vacation period went belly-up so I figure I head back to Oxnard, get my stuff and head back here."

Giles nodded slightly. He folded his arms and looked at the ghost.

"That's certainly an option."

Xander looked at him curiously.

"You saying you have a better one? A jobs out of the question 'cause people has this weird thing about hiring the dead and there is no way I'm getting into uncle Rory's death on wheels again."

"Well, yes, they are certainly valid points," Giles replied "I was just thinking about Dana's situation."

"What about it?" Xander asked

"Here we have a young girl, reasonably unsure of herself, wielding an immense power she has limited control over," Giles explained

"I know the feeling . . . except for the young girl part."

"Must be awfully confusing. Maybe it would help if someone looked out for her."

Xander caught the expression on Giles' face.

"You mean someone like me?" he asked, "why am I getting this weird feeling you left out a whole bunch of story?"

Giles looked back to him.

"There's something I neglected to mention to her before she left," Giles explained, "I did some more research on Yassek and how her link is chosen and I discovered something quiet interesting. In order for a link to be chosen by Yassek a particular ritual has to be observed. And the subject has to be offered"

Xander looked at Giles curiously

"Offered? What are you saying?" he asked

"I'm saying Dana's becoming the link wasn't by chance," Giles replied seriously, "somebody made her like this."

(_Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California_)

Christi Blake counted the cash draw for that evening. She stopped mid count when she senses someone else in the room. Christi looked up to see Carla Haynes walk up to the counter. She was a tall woman with flaming fire engine red hair and similar, unnerving, violet eyes like Christi's. Christi smiled at her in acknowledgment and went back to counting the take.

"Thought you'd like to know that everybody's where they should be." Carla said

"Gosh, thank you Carla, I'll make sure to file that under 'things I already know'."

Carla frowned.

"How did you . . ?"

Christi's shot her a look which instantly silenced her.

"Like I miss anything around this town." Christi replied

"So what's the go?" Carla inquired

"Wait, watch and wish well. Other then that we are where we are."

Carla nodded in acceptance. She looked over to the floor nearby with interest.

"And what are you going to do with them?"

Christi stopped counting and looked over to the three horribly mutilated and slightly charred corpses of the three Parob who attacked her. She shrugged.

"Trash day tomorrow. I'll grind them up and dump them like the others."

"What did they do to you?" Carla asked

Christi went silent for a moment. For a brief second her eyes glowed a deep purple.

"They made me mad." She replied in an even tone


	3. 103: Rogue

103: Rogue

* * *

(_Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California_)

Christi sat casually on the stage and waited. Promptness isn't exactly the strong suit for the others she called but considering their tasks she was disturbed by their lateness. From the shadows two other women approached. Christi leaped to her feet and joined Carla Haynes and Hope Boyer in the center of the club. Christi folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. This is all the other two needed to know.

"Its set," Hope said casually, "All in place."

"Stellar. Least somebody's on the ball." Christi replied shooting a look to Carla

Carla rolled her eyes.

"So are we doing it now?" she asked

"Nope"

Carla looked at Christi in shock.

"Why not?"

"Gotta be with the moving forward," Christi explained, "and we all know we're not ready. They're not ready."

"What are we waiting on?" Hope inquired

Christi looked over to hope.

"We're almost on the road," Christi remarked in a casual tone, "the third is coming. He will bring progress."

(_Storehouse, Oxnard California – That evening_)

The roar of the motorcycle echoed between the steel buildings. The rider slowed to a complete stop before cutting the engine. He pulled off his helmet and rested it on the back of his bike. From his pocket he pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it reading the instructions inscribed on them thoroughly. If the directions are correct this will be the place where he could find it. The rider climbed off and moved to the back. Squatting down he drew a short sword strapped to the side of the bike and slung it over his back. From a bag attached to the side he pulled out a preloaded crossbow.

The door to the storehouse opened with a loud metallic clang. The rider entered cautiously holding the crossbow confidently in his hands. A moment later he heard a scuttling sound coming from the side wall. The rider stopped. He turned his head sharply trying to catch the source. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw movement. The rider lifted his crossbow and fired. The bolt shot across the room and deflected off the wall. The hidden figure moved sharply and scampered across the wall to the back of the storeroom.

The rider froze and listened intently. Suddenly there was a loud crash as piles of stock clamored to the floor. The rider bolted for the back of the room, dropping the crossbow and drawing his short sword. No sooner had he arrived at the pile when a demon seemed to melt out of the wall and leap at him. The rider swiped with his blade but the demon had the agility of a cat and easily dodged the attack knocking down the rider as it sprinted out the opened door.

In pain the rider climbed to his feet and stared out the exit. As he climbed back onto his feet he noticed something on his blade. He picked it up to find blood splattered on the blade. He studied the substance with renewed confidence.

It can be hurt . . .

Which means it can be killed . . .

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

(_Lunch Room, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – the next morning_)

Dana sat at her usual lunch table alone. She rested her head on her wrist in a bored fashion as she wrote in her work book. The sea of school books surrounding her filled Dana became a constant reminder of the impracticality of being kidnapped during a school week. Duncan had allowed her to take the rest of the week off to recover from the experience but Dana was never sure exactly how to do so.

The week before Dana was pulled from her fathers car by a monster, that she found out was called a Parob Demon, and taken to the nearby town of Sunnydale where she was held by a necromancer and his god for the purpose of luring out a ghost and his friends to a trap. on top of that she discovered that she is linked to a higher demon called Yassek the enlightened who was using her to project shadows of different time periods. How exactly do recover from that? She had hard enough time trying to accept it happened let alone deal with it.

From the throng of students scuttling around Brad Marshal fought his way through until he saw Dana. With an excited smile on his face he bolted up to the table and leaped into the seat opposite her. He placed his hands on the table and looked at her expectantly. For the first couple of minutes nothing happened. Dana continued with her school work but it didn't take long for her to sense someone watching her. Slowly she looked up to him curiously.

"So is it true?" he asked

Dana looked at him in confusion.

"Is what true?" She asked

From his satchel Brad pulled out a newspaper and slapped it down in front of her. He pointed to an article on the second page. Dana picked it up and looked at it. It was the news report about her kidnapping. She looked at the photo of herself and her father a few days after they returned from Sunnydale. Brad gazed at her more intently.

"Is it?" she asked again.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Dylan told me he heard that you were taken by Russian spies!"

"Russian Spies?" she inquired

"Yeah," Brad explained, "Dylan told me they were Russian spies who your Dad was in court against so to the Russian spies took you and blacked mailed him to get you back so your dad when on this whole vengeance thing and shot up their Russian Spy hideout to rescue you!"

Dana blinked at him perplexed.

"Huh?"

"That's what Dylan said"

"Wasn't he the guy who told you not to eat apples 'cause you could get the flesh eating virus?" Dana asked

Brad looked at her awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, Yeah, but . . ."

Dana rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Brad folded his arms and looked at her.

". . . Okay, so, what really happen?" he asked

Dana stopped writing and looked up at him. She leaned back on her chair and rested her hands on her lap. She looked down while she collected her thoughts.

"Nothing happened," she said quietly, "The bad guys wanted dad's car, they pulled him out, tied me up that's it."

"That's it? Come on Dane there's gotta be more . . ."

"Could we not? I kinda have a weeks worth of homework to do before first period." Dana snapped

Brad frowned as Dana went back to her work. Slowly he got back on to his feet.

"Sorry," he replied awkwardly as he slowly moved away from the table "I was just . . . worried when you didn't show."

Dana stopped writing and sighed heavily. She looked up to apologize to Brad but he had already left. Dana dropped her head into her hands. Out of everybody in the school Brad was the only one who really talked to her. She had conversations with other students but they usually happened during class and they mainly involved school work but outside of there she always ended up alone.

Brad was the exception. He always seemed to make time for her no matter what he was doing and was happy to bound up and talked about anything he heard or something funny that happened in class. Dana had no clue why he did this but that didn't mean to say she didn't appreciate it. In the corner of the lunch room Xander, Phased invisible, leaned against the wall and watched Dana.

He frowned as he watched the lonely girl get back to her mountain of homework. Xander had taken Giles' advice seriously and since has been watching her for the last week. Xander noticed that she didn't have a huge number of friends. He didn't understand why that was she seemed like a nice enough girl but it was like she almost deliberately stayed away from people as often as she could. What compounded the problem what the fact that she was Yassek's link and Xander knew from experience that when a demon is involved for as long as Yassek has it's never just over.

(_Abandoned antique store, Oxnard California_)

The room was dank and dark. From the thick layers of dust the shop had been sitting dormant for many years. The remnants of the previous owner lay scattered across the length and breadth of it interior. The only thing out of place was the light coming form a desk lamp sitting on a makeshift work table which the rider had set up. Lying across the table were a few crystal, various herbs and powers and other magical supplies. On the far end of the work bench sat the blood splattered short sword. He took a sample of blood from the blade and carefully carried it over to the mortar and pestle dripping into the mixture. He grinded the concoction for a few moments then took a nearby crystal tied to a piece of cloth and gently dipped it in.

"_Vestibulum a urna. Integer ante. Aliquam a dolor at pede tempus fringilla_!" he chanted, "_habitant morbi tristique senectus et netus et malesuada fames ac turpis egestas._"

There was a momentary flash of light. The rider lifted the crystal out of the bowl and walked over to a giant map of the city spread across the floor. He reached out his arm and started to swing the crystal in a clockwise motion. As he did so he slowly walked across the map taking note of how the crystal reacted to certain parts of the map. Suddenly the crystal began to jump wildly. It shot out of the riders hand and landed on the map like a magnet to metal. Quickly the rider picked up a near by pad and pen and noted down the address displayed. From the table nearby he picked up his helmet and gloves and slipped them on. The rider stormed out the front door and over to his bike. As he climbed on he double-checked he got from the spell . . .

_Our lady of faith catholic school_

(_Hallway, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – one hour later_)

Dana closed her locker and placed the books inside her bag. As she stood up she noticed Brad talking to some of his friends.

Part of her wanted to walk up and apologize for before but the lingering anxiety began to swim through her mind. A moment later she turned and walked off in the opposite direction. About a few feet down the hall Dana heard a sound. It was like scuttling sound that seemed to be coming from the wall. Dana stopped and looked around.

She was alone . . . and the sound had stopped

Throwing her bag over her shoulder Dana picked up the pace and started to walk quicker. The scuttling restarted and seemed to follow her. Dana broke out into a sprint. What ever this thing was seemed to be following her and, on top of that, seemed to be matching her speed. Dana burst out the side doors of the building and headed for the gym. She looked back to see a demon literally melt out of the wall and chase after her. A look of horror crossed her face.

A moment later she arrived at the gym doors and tried to open them. They were locked. Dana swung around just in time to see the demon rise up onto his haunches and eyed her off. She flattened up against the door and let out a blood curtailing screamed. Suddenly something grabbed the demon by the throat and raised it off the ground. Xander slowly reappeared and gazed at the demon confidently.

"Sorry to interrupt your whole blood lust thing," he said, "But I think it's about time you let the nice school girl go."

The demon struggled as he snarled at him and Dana. Dana looked from Xander to the Demon and back again.

"What is that thing?" she asked

Xander studied the demon closer. It was tall, thin and covered in brown / green scales that resembled alligator. Its thin arms held black talons the length of butter knives. Xander looked into its piercing yellow eyes curiously.

"I don't know," he remarked, "at this point usually I'd go to a British guy and we'd look through books to find this type of stuff out. Ah well, guess we skip a few steps and go straight to the killing."

Xander tossed the demon into a nearby wall. He was just about to strike when the demon dropped to his knees.

"Please . . . Do not hurt me further," it pleaded, "I need her help."

Dana and Xander looked at each other before looking back at the demon.

"Oh . . . Kay." Xander said in confusion

(_Boiler Room, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

"My name is Ukolar," the demon said in a passive tone, "I am a Kartul Demon. I and my Ilk were traveling on our annual migration when we were set upon by . . . something . . ."

Xander and Dana just stared at Ukolar in amazement. It was enough of a challenge sneaking him into the school without anybody noticing. The idea that this was the person in trouble seemed was a little to much to handle. Ukolar noticed the expressions on both their faces and frowned in his own unique way.

". . . You two do not believe me?"

"No, it's not that," Xander explained still hesitant to approach him, "It's just new territory for me, the demon wanting help I mean, it's usually the biting and clawing and the 'oh god the pain' that's the norm here."

"We are a peaceful people." Ukolar replied

"Then why did you chase after me?" Dana asked cautiously

"My apologies," Ukolar replied, "A Kartul's first instinct is to hide, be unseen, it took time for me to find you and when I did approaching . . ."

Dana looked at him in shock.

"Find me? . . For why?"

"You are the new Inarib Ha are you not? I was planning on seeking the guidance of Yassek."

Dana looked at Xander with alarm.

"How did you know 'bout that?"

"All of our kind knows," Ukolar explained, "The forging of a new link with the enlightened one is a sacred event to demon community."

Sensing the sudden raise in tension from Dana Xander moved in front of her.

"Oh, we don't need to bother Yassek now," he exclaimed, "I hear she get really cranky this time in the morning. Maybe there's something I can do. Did you see what attack guy looked like?"

"I am not sure of his identity. He wore a helmet like the type you would use with a motorcycle."

"Do you know what does easy rider want with you?"

The demon pondered this question.

"That I am not sure of," Ukolar replied thoughtfully, "I managed to get away before he did permanent damage."

Xander thought about this. He looked over to the demon.

"Okay we'll get you to safely then I'll see what I can find out about the biker."

Ukolar nodded. He leaped up and melted into the nearest wall taking on its characteristics. Xander shuddered creeped out by the sight. Dana walked up next to him.

"So . . . how are you gonna find biker man?" She asked nervously

"I have no idea." Xander replied

Outside the school The Rider pulled up across the road from the main school building. Slowly he climbed off as he scouted the area for possible demon hiding places. He walked to the back of the bike and opened the bag pulling out his weapon of choice before he headed for the main building.

Back in the hallway Xander walked through the door to make sure the coast was clear. Once that was confirmed he opened the boiler room door and Dana stepped out quietly.

Xander and Dana started to make their way down the corridor. Dana stared at Xander in shock. She hadn't seen him since she left Sunnydale and now he suddenly shows up in Oxnard to save her.

"Hey, how did you know that demon was on me?" She asked

Xander looked back at her. Dana noticed a twinge of guilt in his eye.

"I've been looking out for you," He replied, "You know, making sure you kept out of trouble and making sure you're safe and all."

Dana stopped walking.

"I've got trouble coming?" she asked

Xander stopped and turned to her.

"I wasn't exactly sure how to bring this up," Xander replied, "Usually when demon and linking are involved it ends up with a heavy dose of bad."

Dana shuffled on the spot.

"I don't like bad," she remarked uncomfortably, "bad's not good. What kinda bad are we talking?"

Xander sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He looked over Dana's shoulders and frowned.

"I'd say in the ball park of a six foot tall biker holding a crossbow."

"Huh?" Dana asked confused

Dana looked at him confused. She turned to see the rider brandishing his weapon. A look of shock crossed her face as he slowly approached them. As he did so he raised the crossbow and aimed it at them. Slowly Dana moved behind Xander as the ghost readied himself for a brawl. Suddenly the rider shifted his aim to the wall next to them. He fired. The arrow narrowly missed Ukolar who melted out of the wall and charged at the rider. He collided sending him flying to the ground. The Rider managed to knock Ukolar off and began to reach for his crossbow. Xander narrowed his eyes.

_**#POP!#**_

Xander appeared next to the rider and kicked his crossbow out of the way. He turned to Ukolar

"Get out of here why the getting good." He said

"Are you sure?" Ukolar inquired

"Yeah," Xander replied confidently, "I got this. Go!"

Ukolar nodded, turned and bolted off down the hall on all fours narrowly missing Dana who had leaped back to the lockers to avoid being knocked over. The rider attempted to follow but Xander blocked his path. Xander looked him up and down.

"I guess it's just you and me Steve McQueen."

"Well it is now!" the rider snapped in a thick English accent.

Xander looked at the rider curiously. He recognized the voice which disturbed him more because it was literally the last person he expected.

"Wesley?" he asked

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce pulled off his motorcycle helmet and glared at the ghost.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" he yelled

"Stepped into Bizzaro world?" Xander replied

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

(_Abandoned antique store, Oxnard California – a few hours later_)

Xander walked around the store slowly, looking at each of the antiques curiously as Dana sat on a nearby chair.

"So you've been working out of this place?" Xander inquired, "Nice, very much with the dank."

Wesley leaned against his table and smiled to himself superiorly.

"Well, a warrior such as myself has to be in the shadows," he said in a melodramatic tone, "Always working in secret, running the gambit of average society and the underbelly of evil on a nightly basis to make the world safe from the ever vigilant demon spawn."

"Huh," Xander replied flatly, "So what's with the biker chick outfit?"

Wesley looked down at his motorcycle leathers and quickly placed his gloves and helmet on the table behind him. He cleared his throat uncomfortably

"It is Californian law."

Xander couldn't help but smirk. Dana looked at the both of them anxiously. Tentatively she put up her hand.

"Hi, don't mind me, I'm just gonna sit here confused as usual." She said softly

"Right, sorry," Xander replied, "Wesley this is Dana Fitzgerald, Dana this is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce he's a watcher."

"Was a watcher. But I felt my talent could be better suited to an autonomous operation that's why I have dedicated myself to being a Rogue demon hunter." Wesley corrected in a perky smugness.

Xander turned and gave Wesley a concerned expression.

"Rogue demon hunter?" Xander asked

"What's a rogue demon?" Dana asked Xander

Wesley started to pace dramatically.

"I am a lone wolf. Now free of my responsibility from the council I'm a seeker of justice for those who can't protect themselves . . ." Wesley preached

"Didn't Buffy fire you?" Xander asked

Wesley shot Xander a look.

"That's all . . . a matter of opinion."

"Why did you want Ukolar?" Dana asked

Wesley looked over to Dana curiously

"Who," he inquired, "Oh, the demon, my source informed me that the Toidinamai demon has ravaged many towns across the east coast . . ."

Xander and Dana looked at each other.

"Didn't he say he's a Kartul Demon or something?" Dana asked

"And you believed him?" Wesley replied smirked, "Surprising, though I suppose amateurs like you wouldn't recognize the deception of the creatures of the night."

"Hey!" Xander snapped, "I've been deceived lot's of times. . ."

Xander thought about what he just said.

". . . okay that came out wrong."

"Indeed," Wesley commented, "Since you're both here I can use the assistance in tracking him down, considering it was your fault he got away."

Xander sighed. His opinion of Wesley wasn't exactly mountain high but on occasion he happened to be right.

"Alright, Alright I'll be you're Watson on this. Where do we start?"

Wesley looked at his watch.

"It's now gone midday. The Toidinamai needs to find a cool environment to regenerate . . ."

"What time is it?" Dana asked in alarm.

Wesley showed her his watch. Dana jumped up urgently and threw her schoolbag violently over her shoulder.

"I gotta get back to school, man, I'm gonna be in massive!" she exclaimed before she rushed out of the store

Wesley frowned at the door.

"She's an odd girl," Wesley replied as he began to gather supplies, "Well, I suggest we get moving. The demon took something from me when it first escaped before we must retrieve it before it returns it to his clan."

(_Basement, downtown, Oxnard California_)

Ukolar entered the musty room slowly. He approached the back corner and knelt down.

"I have returned elder one." he said as he knelt down

Form the shadows a taller demon, like Ukolar, appeared gracefully. He had similar features as Ukolar but age had weathered his appearance immensely.

"Did you get it," he asked, "did you get what he needed?"

From a pouch on his belt he pulled out a package wrapped in Cloth. Bowing he handed it to the elder one gracefully. He took it and held it tentatively.

"It was difficult. The man was not willing to part with it so easily."

"What about the man?"

"I deal with him," Ukolar replied, "I will make sure he will not bother anymore of our kind again."

(_Principal Rice's office, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

Dana hugged herself awkwardly as she put every effort into avoiding Principal Rice's gaze. Principal Rice, on the other hand, had no problem staring at Dana as the fifty year old silver haired gentlemen looked impatiently at the small school girl.

"Do you think of me as some kind of comedian?" he inquired calmly, "Someone who tells jokes for a living?"

"No." Dana replied quietly

"Obviously you do since you seem to consider school policy on missing classes as something to be mocked."

Dana looked up to Principal Rice and pouted.

"I'm sorry." She replied in a timid tone

Principal Rice dropped his head. He got to his feet and walked around to the front of his desk leaning on it casually.

"I made allowance last week because of the unfortunate incident," he remarked, "but that doesn't give you license to avoid all of your morning classes. What was so important that you had to leave school grounds?"

Dana looked around. She knew the truth wouldn't be accepted but lying wasn't going to help either. Principal Rice sighed.

"I want you to go see the school councilor."

Dana looked at Principal Rice distressed

"I-I don't need . . . I'll be good." She stuttered

"This is not a request, this is an order." Principal Rice said firmly, "Everybody's concerned Dana. You're behavior over the last few weeks has been . . . erratic . . ."

Dana's pout deepened which softened his demeanor slightly.

" . . . We want you to try and get you back to the dedicated student who enrolled at this school a couple of years ago."

(_Lunch Room, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

"Wow," Brad said curiously, "got a Date with Councilor Dires huh? Harsh . . ."

Dana had her head in her hands. Brad looked at her as he picked at his lunch experimentally.

" . . . I heard she made a kid cry so hard they died from dehydration . . ."

"Do you think I'm evil?" Dana asked

Brad stopped what he was doing and thought about this question.

"Did I skip a couple of chapters?" he asked, "How did we get from dehydration to evil?"

Dana looked up at him seriously.

"Nothing! Forget it!" she snapped as she dropped her head back into her hands

Brad frowned and put down his sandwich. He lowered his head in an attempt to match her eye line.

"Come one Dane we're sought of friends aren't we?" he asked, "I mean you don't snarl at me or poke me in the eye when we talk so I'm chalk that up as positive."

Dana sat up and looked around the room. It was more then obvious that something was upsetting her. Brad looked at her in concern.

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

Dana looked over to Brad. There was a certain sparkle in his eye that suggested he might understand.

"It's . . . Hard to explain." Dana replied, "A few week . . ."

Dana stopped. The familiar surge of energy rushed through her body. Dana leaned against the table and started to breathe heavily. She looked up at Brad.

" . . . I gotta go!"

She leaped up from the table and fled out of the room leaving. She barely made it to the bathroom before the vapors began to emit from her body. She leaned against the wall clutching her stomach as the shadow projected from her body and the scene formed. As the scene played out Dana's face dropped.

"Oh shoot!" She said softly

(_Basement, downtown, Oxnard California_)

Wesley stalked dramatically down the corridor leading to the doorway. Behind him and annoyed and bored Xander followed. As they got to the door Wesley double checked his crystal earning him a cold stare from the ghost.

"Tell me Wes," he said, "Is there an actual method to this search or do you have a map and a bunch of darts somewhere?"

"A good portion of the demon hunting game is patience and diligence and . . ." Wesley replied

"A decent idea of where you're going?"

"I'm telling you this time we're close!" Wesley replied

Xander shot him a look.

"You said that the last twelve places, it's like your theme tune now."

"The magic the source gave me for locating this demon requires a fresh sample of its blood," Wesley explained, "the blood I'm using is a few days old and has started to decay."

"Or maybe there's the slightest possibility that you have no idea what you're doing."

Wesley looked at Xander for a moment before he returned to the crystal. Suddenly the crystal began to dance wildly. Is started to swing towards an old metal door. Wesley smiled.

"Here! We've found it!"

Wesley rushed up to the door and tested the lock experimentally. It didn't budge.

"Problem?" Xander asked

Wesley took a couple of paces back. He rubbed his hands together as he sized up his target.

"Nothing good old fashion force can't solve."

Wesley rushed at the door and collided with it. He ricochet off and fell backwards into some nearby boxes.

"Manly," Xander commented as he helped Wesley back onto his feet, "I could almost feel the door give way."

Wesley glared at him.

"Well maybe instead of making snide remarks how about you try and help me!" He snapped

Xander looked at the door.

"Alright," he replied, "I give it a whirl."

Xander walked up to the door and examined it. To Wesley's shock he walked straight through without resistance. A moment later there was a loud clunk and the door swung open. Xander walked into the doorway. Wesley stared at him curiously.

"How did you do that?" Wesley asked

Xander shrugged.

"I picked up a few trick on my way out of Sunnydale," he replied, "Are you coming or are ya going to stand there and look dorky?"

Wesley cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, we better move forward." He said as he walked through the door.

The stairs seemed to wind down forever. Once they reached the bottom they opened out into a basement structure that spread out for a few meters in all directions. The only light came from candles that were placed on every surface surrounding the parameter. The room was filled with broken furniture and boxes full of forgotten items placed randomly around the area. Xander looked at the scene with interest.

"You and dank Wes, what's up with that?" he remarked

"Quiet," Wesley snapped, "We must move silently. Any sudden sound will . . ."

Distracted by lecturing Xander Wesley tripped on one of the smaller boxes in front of him spilling its contents loudly and sending him sprawling to the ground. Suddenly the room was flooded with activity. From every surface demons melted out and began to surround them. Wesley and Xander looked at them anxiously as the former watcher awkwardly jumped to his feet and moved in next to Xander.

" . . . Attract the demons attention."

"You!" a voice echoed

From the sea of demons Ukolar stepped forward. He raised an accusing finger at the former watcher in anger. Wesley awkwardly picked up his sword and directed its tip towards the demon.

"Back fowl demon! Or else you will feel the sting of my blade and I can assure sir I will show you no mercy!" he announced

"Ah Wes," Xander replied awkwardly, "maybe you should do a head count before you're all with the threatening."

The demons began to mill around them. Wesley lifted his blade into a defensive position. Ukolar snarled and was about to strike when Xander moved in between them.

"Why have you brought him here?" Ukolar asked Xander "I warned you of his danger!"

"I brought myself. Now kindly leave this town before I bring you trouble!"

"We do not seek trouble. We merely want to progress with our migration in peace . . ."

Wesley looked behind Ukolar and noticed the Cloth bag laying on one of the boxes.

"That is my package you stole from me!" Wesley snapped

"That 'Package' belonged to one of my brethren," Ukolar replied as he shifted his gaze to Xander, "please."

Xander looked at Ukolar closely. There was something in the demons eyes that stirred the ghost. Not willing to wait any longer Wesley raised his blade. Suddenly Xander moved in between them.

"Okay, gonna be step in guy now." Xander remarked as he looked at the both of them

"Xander what are you doing?" Wesley asked sharply lowering his voice

"Something's not kosher here Wes," Xander explained, "If these are the badass' you say they are why is the majority playing studio audience?"

"Because they need it for their friend" Dana explained from the doorway.

Xander and Wesley looked over to Dana. She was leaning in the doorway panting heavily from the lengthy sprint from the school grounds.

"What are you doing here I thought you had to get back to school?" Xander asked

Dana walked up to the pair and, once she got her breath back, she looked at the three of them seriously.

"Okay . . . I got a shadow ago. It showed me what they want with the ooky thing in the bag," Dana continued, "they need it to bring their friend back."

Wesley looked at Xander seriously.

"Xander we are wasting time. These demons could strike at any moment!"

Xander looked around at the meek expressions of the other demons. He looked back over to Wesley with raised eyebrows

"Over reacting much?" he asked

"Hardly," Wesley replied, "The source was very clear."

"Again with the source," Xander snapped, "is this an actual person or have you developed some kinda alcohol problem?"

The former watcher glared at Xander in frustration. At the top of the stairs a figure stood. He was draped in a deep crimson hooded cloak which hung over his body like fiendish statue towering over the basement entrance.

"We have a complication," he said in a droll, flat tone, "The spirit and the Inarib Ha may shift the watcher away from your goal."

(_The residence of the source, Oxnard California_)

The room was dark and ominous. Books line the walls of the cavernous, stone clad, room. In the center a tall man sat cross-legged in the center of a pentagram scrawled in blood. He had his palms spread out as his crimson ceremonial robes billowed in the mystical that flowed around him. the red that covered his head obscured his face

"I wouldn't worry about that," The source replied, "believe me; it won't take much to convince him they are working against our cause."

An hour later Wesley slowly opened the large oak door tentatively. He poked his head in a looked around the large desolate room.

"Hello?" he called out tentatively his voice echoing of the walls

There was no answer. Slowly he pushed the door open further and stepped inside. Something didn't feel right which unsettled the former watcher. As Wesley walked around the room someone approached him from behind. The figure placed a hand on his shoulder. Wesley swung around and screamed in a very feminine way stumbling backwards into a nearby bookshelf. The source looked at the former watcher in relief.

"You've made it." the source commented

"Yes. Sorry for not knocking but your call sounded rather urgent." Wesley replied

"Did you bring it?"

"Ah," Wesley replied awkwardly, "well, you see, I did mean to bring it but there was a complication . . ."

A despondent look crossed the sources face. He turned away from Wesley

"You don't have it?" The source replied

"Ah . . . No . . . no as such"

"Then all is lost"

Wesley recollected his wits and straightened himself up.

"Now see here. There must be something that can be done!"

The Source thought seriously.

"Maybe," he replied, "but it's going to require some extreme measures."

"Like what?"

The source gestured over to a couple of chairs in the center of the room.

"Sit, we have a lot to talk about." The Source replied intensely

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

Dana and Xander walked slowly. Dana wore a look of revulsion on her face. What had just happened to them left them both deep in thought. It turned out that what the bag contained was a gland from one of their fallen brethren. The ritual consisted of reinserting the missing organ back into their body which revived them back from the dead. Xander watch the even curiously but Dana turned a light shade of green.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," she said as she recalled the ceremony Ukolar and the other demons performed, "Wasn't that disgusting to you?"

Xander pondered his question.

"You know, once you've experienced a monster snake trying to eat your high school's graduating class and a giant preying mantis shooting eggs at you before trying to make you her mate everything else kinda become a little bland . . ." he replied

Xander noticed Dana staring at him strangely. He smiled warmly and slipped his hands into his pockets

". . . It's a long story."

They walked in silence for a moment. Dana looked up to Xander and gave him a sweet half smile.

"You saved me again." She said softly

Xander shrugged lightly.

"I gotta put something on my résumé aside from 'eager to learn' and 'dies very well'."

Dana giggled.

"Talking about being . . . Not alive what are you gonna do now?"

Xander squinted in thought.

"Haven't figured that part out yet"

"Ever think about super heroing?"

Xander gave her a look.

"You do not want to see me in tights. Trust me."

Dana smiled broadly at Xander again. Just then her watch began to beep. She checked the time then gaped.

"Oh Shoot!" she exclaimed loudly as she began to run.

"What?"

Dana looked back to him for a moment.

"School just finished!" she yelled back

(_Administration, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

"Am I talking in phrases to complex for you people?!" The woman yelled

"No ma'am," the flustered office worker replied, "Like I said we are trying to find her . . ."

The woman slammed her hands down hard on the desk. Her glare almost burning a hole in the back of the office workers head.

"I thought schools were supposed to know where there students are during hours of operation!" She retorted

The woman pushed off the desk and began to pace, her long red dress flowing around her form she turned, The Woman ran her hand through her brown, curly poodle-like hair as she waited impatiently for any sign of her daughter. The office worker tried to get back to her typing but the conversation with this parent left her feeling a little distracted. She sighed and looked up to the woman

"Mrs. Fitzgerald I'm sure she . . ."

The woman, Gillian Brook, swung around wildly. She shot the office worker a venomous look.

"Excuse me? What was I just called?"

The worker was taken aback by the sudden attack. She looked around the room for either someone else to help or a way out. A quick scan of the talk they had so far revealed the answer she needed.

"Ah, Miss. Brook, I'm sure Dana's fine."

Slowly she shook her head.

"God you people are useless." She said to herself as she returned to looking out the front door.

At that moment she witnessed Dana sprinting up the front path towards the school corridors. Breathing a sigh of relief Gillian rushed out the front and towards her daughter. It took a moment for Dana to realize someone was calling out her name.

"Mom?" Dana exclaimed

Gillian smothered her making it difficult for Dana to breath. After a moment Gillian pulled away but still gripped her daughter by the shoulders firmly.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a touch of desperation, "What happened? We're you hurt? Did they touch you?"

Between her mother's unexpected appearance and her asphyxiating hug it took a moment for Dana to realize what Gillian was talking about. Dana looked at her mother in what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Mom, nothing happened." Dana replied

A look of pure relief crossed Gillian's face

"Oh Angel." She replied hugging Dana again.

Dana smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't get to see her mother too often and it was always good to see her. The moment was broken after they heard someone clear their throat loudly and deliberately. They both turned to see Duncan. Gillian rose up to her full height and stared coldly at him. She made sure she kept her hands on Dana's shoulders.

"I got a call from the school," Duncan explained in a measured tone as he deliberately ignored Gillian, "Firstly they told me that you skipped all of your morning classes. Then they tell me that, After Principal Rice had a word with you, you left the school grounds . . ."

Dana pouted and dropped her head. Duncan folded his arms.

". . . What was so important you'd risk being suspended?"

Dana looked around trying to figure out some way of explain what happened today. Gillian used the moment to interject

"Hey, ease up," She snapped, "Maybe she still needs time."

"I gave her time." Duncan retorted

"And I bet she felt real loved!"

Duncan shifted his Gaze to Gillian, who didn't lose her resolve.

"Dana go wait in the car."

Before Gillian had time to Protest Dana loosened herself from her mothers grip and scampered her way back to the road. Gillian's eyes darkened as she glared at her ex-husband. This wasn't lost on Duncan.

"Well you obviously want to add to this conversation so go ahead." He remarked

"What I want to say really can't be said in the presence of Children." Gillian snapped

"Mature as ever Gil." Duncan replied as he turned to leave.

Gillian was no where near done. There was no way she was going to let her ex-husband get the final word.

"Thanks for the call by the way!!" She shouted at him

Duncan stopped. Losing some of his calm he turned to face Gillian.

"You know the call right?" Gillian continued, "The one telling me that _OUR_ daughter was taken!"

Duncan took a moment to calm himself before he answered.

"I left a message at your studio."

"In a week where I wasn't at my studio!"

Duncan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry," he replied returning to his professional tone, "I don't understand exactly where this became my problem."

"Then I'll try and use smaller words. Why didn't you try and ring with me directly? Sonya was at the studio she would've given my number to you."

"You're right, I'm so sorry," Duncan replied sarcastically, "The next time Dana's kidnapped I'll make sure all the energy I put into actually finding her this time I'll use to talk to you."

Furious Gillian glowered at Duncan while she stormed up to him.

"Don't you dare patronize me Duncan! You promised that you'd look after her!"

"And I think one incident in five years has shown that I have!"

Gillian was about to reply but then she noticed Dana making a poor attempt to hide in a nearby doorway. She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. Duncan turned. Noticing Dana he gave a stern look.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the car." Duncan remarked

Dana shuffled out from the doorway giving her parents a guilty look. Gillian looked from Dana to Duncan

"I'm going to be in town for a few days," She commented, "Dana can stay with me."

"Dana's got school, plus, she's grounded." Duncan replied sharply

"For how long?" Dana caught herself asking

Duncan thought about this for a moment.

"Depends," he asked, "When exactly is the end of time?"

"But Dad!"

Duncan shot a look at Dana which silenced her immediately. Gillian gave her ex-husband one last look before she moved over to Dana.

"We'll talk," she said to Duncan sharply before she turned her attention to Dana, "You keep yourself safe okay angel?"

Dana nodded and Gillian kissed her sweetly on the forehead. She could feel her father seething right next to her. What was a less comforting thought is that he will want an explanation for what she has been doing today. Hopefully she could somehow find Xander and they could work on a story together.

(_Abandoned antique store, Oxnard California_)

_**#POP!#**_

Xander appeared in the center of the store and looked around curiously. Something about today's events unsettled him and he decided to do a little poking around of his own. He was well aware that Wesley wasn't exactly the brightest star in the council but there was something about his hostility that didn't make sense. Walking swiftly he worked his way to the desk where Wesley worked.

Xander frowned as he examined the items and notes. The more he read the more what Wesley was doing the less it made sense but that wasn't the most disturbing part was there seemed to be a pattern. The entire demon he seemed to be 'rogue hunting' he removed a particular organ. There was an eye from a Chaos Demon, a claw from a Tlanu Demon and a number of other parts which Xander was hesitant to identify. What was Wesley up to?

Xander was so engrossed with his investigation he failed to notice the individual walking up behind him. Inches away from Xander he raised his bat and swung with as much force as he could muster. The tip of the bat phased through Xander's head without stopping causing the individual to overbalance and collided heavily with a nearby wardrobe. The loud crashing caught Xander's attention. He turned to see Wesley climb uncoordinated off the floor and straightened his glasses before he smoothed out his suit which he exchanged for his motorcycle leathers.

"You okay there Wes?" Xander asked amused

"Oh it's you," Wesley replied slightly flustered, "I was . . . testing your defensive reflexes. Well done by the way."

Xander looked at Wesley curiously for a moment before returning to the notes.

"I was just looking over some of your notes. I don't get what you're trying to do. Why are you chopping parts off these demons?"

"You're obviously referring to my previous triumphs over the demon world," Wesley said proudly, "I don't expect someone of your stature to understand the complexities and nuances of an operation such as this."

"But, still, you're harvesting demons." Xander replied sharply

"To the undisciplined eye it may appear that I am simply taking organs from those creatures but I can assure you it is for the greater good."

Xander's curiosity deepened.

"Alright why don't you enlighten me?"

Wesley approached the desk and collected the notes. He held them up in front of Xander.

"Its part of a spell," he explained, "My source has informed me that he is able to cast a protective barrier over not only this city but many others using a sample of the demons that inhabit it. He told me that he could expel them, drive them away from the major populous of certain cities indefinitely, keeping the citizens safe."

"And you bought that story?"

"Well not at first but he gave me a demonstration which was more then enough to convince me."

"What did he do?"

Wesley gazed at Xander for a moment. Suddenly he placed the notes away in one of the desk draws.

"I don't think we can go into these details now. Sufficed to say the process is extremely reliable."

"But you trust this guy?"

"Yes I do."

"Can I meet him?"

Wesley rounded on him and folded his arms.

"I don't think I like your tone Xander."

"And I don't think I like your high nasally British accent but that's not the point here is it?"

Wesley scoffed at the comment. After a few moments of Xander staring at him intently Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll show you what I know," Wesley replied impatiently, "not that I need to justify myself mind you!"

Wesley gestured to a door at the back of the store. Xander lead the way followed by Wesley. Suddenly something occurred to him.

"I do not have a nasally accent." Wesley snapped

The both of them wandered through the store room until they reached a set of stairs leading down to the basement. When they reached the bottom Xander found it to be surprising spars. There was the odd item lying around the wall but mostly the room was empty. But then something caught Xander's attention. In the center o the room a circular cluster of runic symbols. Curious he approached and knelt down.

"When I decided to become a freelance evil fighter . . ." Wesley started

"Was before or after you were fired?" Xander replied

Wesley shot him a look.

" . . . _FREELANCE_ evil fighter," Wesley retorted, "I knew that information gathering was against me. So I turned to an ancient power for help."

Xander looked up to Wesley who joined him

"The source?"

"Precisely. It has been aiding me in my do goodery since."

Xander stared at Wesley for a moment not sure whether or not to believe him.

"What does that have to do with taking demon parts?"

"The source required proof that the evil was thwarted."

Xander stood up confuse.

"Hold on," he replied, "this source is powerful enough to direct you to the evil but can't tell if you stopped it or not? That doesn't make any sense"

Wesley stood up and reached into his pocket. He stood in front of Xander and pulled out and intricate stone.

"Tell me Xander have you ever seen this before?"

Wesley tossed the stone to Xander who caught it in surprise. As soon as he touched the stone a surge of intense energy rushed through his form. He was thrown back violently onto the circle. In the confusion the stone hit the floor causing the runes to glow briefly. Xander leapt back up on his feet and glared at him.

"What the hell?" he yelled

"I suppose I should explain myself," Wesley replied smugly, "What you are currently standing in is what as known as a Luindi Demaar Circle. It was perfect by a Celtic tribe during the eight century to contain malevolent spirits."

Xander tried to rush him but was knocked back by a barrier. Xander glared severely.

"Again I ask what the hell?"

"I was warned about you," Wesley replied victoriously, "The sourced sensed that the forces of evil would try would rise up and try and thwart my efforts. But not today sir! You have to get up pretty early in the morning to out wit a Rogue Demon Hunter!"

"You are such and ass!" He yelled

"Maybe but you are the one who's trapped in this asses bind . . ."

Xander gave Wesley an annoyed confused look. Wesley thought about what he just said.

". . . That came out wrong what I meant . . ."

Wesley looked at Xander awkwardly for a moment before he turned and walked out of the room briskly. He made his way back up the stairs and back to the work table in the store. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed.

"It's me," he said in a serious tone, "You were right. The ghost returned to try and interfere."

"Was he alone?" the source asked

"Yes."

"Then what I need you to do is go find the girl."

Wesley pondered this for a moment.

"I met the girl in question. She doesn't seem the type to cause trouble."

"That girl holds a very dangerous power. If she is left unchecked she can undo all we have worked to achieve."

A look of dark seriousness crossed the former watchers face.

"Alright what do you need me to do?"

(O_ur lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – the next morning_)

Dana climbed out of her father's car sadly. It had been a frosty trip to school this morning as a result of the strained conversation they had the night previous. As Dana predicted her father asked what she was doing out of school during the school hours but she was unable to think of a feasible excuse to explain. She looked back at her father as he pulled away from the curb giving him a half-hearted wave goodbye.

How did she get herself into this mess? Things were going okay before she fell into that circle in the park. Now she was dealing with demons, ghosts, and motorcycling Englishmen and she wasn't sure which one creeped her out more. Changing her expression to a look of concentration she decided there and then that nothing was going to stop her from staying out of trouble today. She was going to enter this school, go to all her classes, and make her dad not be angry with her anymore.

She continued with that thought right up to the point where she was crash tackled to the ground a couple of seconds after she entered the school. Dazed by the sudden attack she looked up to see Ukolar hovering over her his eyes darting in all direction.

"What the heck!" she exclaimed

Ukolar motioned her to be quiet as he helped her onto her feet and lead her behind the nearby wall. They both looked out to see a hooded figure in a crimson red cloak walk slowly across the school grounds. The figure looked around for a moment before proceeding onwards to his next location. Once he felt they were safe Ukolar turned to her.

"My apologies," he said in a low tone, "are you unharmed?"

"Yeah, Fine. What was that for?" Dana replied

"You are in danger Inarib Ha," Ukolar explained, "I could not let you fall into the hands of the source."

Quickly checking to see if the coast was clear Ukolar took Dana by the arm and lead her out of the school ground. As soon as she heard the school bell ring she knew this was not going to go down well with her Father.

"I thought this source was a good guy."

"He is an evil man bent on eradication," Ukolar continued as they made their way down the street, "If he takes hold of the power of Yassek no force could best him."

They rounded into an alleyway and stopped for a moment. Dana looked at the demon with a touch of panic in her eyes.

"I'm I . . . really that important?" she asked softly

Ukolar turned to face Dana.

"Indeed you are for you see there has not been an Inarib Ha for the greater part of five centuries . . ."

Ukolar walked up to Dana and placed his hands on her shoulders.

" . . . You are capable of much greater feats," he explained, "As the Inarib Ha you share in the power of Yassek and if the source captures you he will become much stronger I should know. . . "

Suddenly Ukolar pushed Dana backwards sharply. Behind her Wesley materialized into view. He grabbed her roughly by the abdomen and held on to her tightly. She watched in horror as Ukolar's form began to shimmer and morph until his true form as the hooded figure appeared.

". . . I work for him." the hooded figure replied

Dana was about to scream but Wesley placed a rag over her mouth before she could. Her head began to swim as she inhaled the fumes of the substance on the cloth and it didn't take long for her to drift into unconsciousness. The next thing she could recall was someone speaking her name. She opened her eyes slowly to see Xander kneeling nearby looking at her with concern.

"Dana!" he repeated softly

"Xander? . . ." she asked groggily "W-what's going on?"

"It's a funny story," Xander explained, "See Wesley's lost the little sanity he had and has us trapped in the basement of that antique store he was working in . . ."

With great Difficulty Dana managed to sit up and prop herself onto on the wall. She gave a confused look to Xander. Xander shrugged.

" . . . Guess you had to be there. Are you okay?" he asked

Dana shifted uncomfortably. Her body felt like it was made of lead.

"I think so. Long as I don't do anything wild, like moving, I'm all good." she remarked

Xander gave her a half smile.

"Ah I remember the first time I was knocked out by something evil. It feels like it was only yesterday . . . mainly because the time between then and now is kinda blurry."

Just then the door to the basement opened. Wesley entered followed by two hooded figures. As soon as he was in range of the both of them Wesley raised his crossbow and aimed it at Dana.

"Any sudden movements and I fire." He announced to the both of them.

Dana and Xander shared a look as the lead hooded figure move in next to the former watcher. The source regarded the both of them with interest.

"Very well done," the source announce as he pulled back his hood, "you have done a great service for me."

A look of shock crossed Xander's face. He recognized the source immediately and it was someone he really wished he didn't. Getting over his initial reaction Xander folded his arms and glared at him.

"Ethan Rayne." Xander said coldly

"Well spotted," Ethan said calmly as he approached Xander's mystical prison, "So you're the ghost of annoyance present? I have to say I wasn't expecting you, though, I'm not really surprised."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Xander snapped

"It means Mr. Harris that without your powerful friends protecting you it was only a matter of time before you were killed."

"You let me out of this tube and I'll show you how weak I am."

Xander glared at Ethan before turning his attention to Wesley.

"You do realize this guy is evil right?" he asked him "Wes."

Wesley didn't reply. He simply kept his weapon trained on Dana.

Ethan gestured Wesley to follow and they both left the room.

Ethan and Hooded figure turn and leave the store. Back in the basement Xander paces in frustrated anger. Dana watched this worried.

"What just happened?" she asked

"The short version," Xander replied, "We're incredibly screwed."

Wesley and Ethan arrived back at the store front. Ethan turned to Wesley thoughtfully.

"I warned you about this," Ethan explained, "This type of spirit thrives on confusion and it is common place to take on the form of someone you have met."

"Don't worry. I'm not about to be bested by a mere ghost." Wesley replied in a hyperactive defiant tone.

"Good man. Keep your eye on both of them I'll be back later."

Ethan turned and he and his hooded companion left the store. A few meters down the road Ethan turned to look back at the store.

"Master," Ethan's hooded companion inquired, "are you not concerned that the watcher is going to discover your plan."

Ethan smirked

"The guy's a Pratt and even if he does he's going to have a majorly ticked off ghost to deal with," Ethan replied, "Come on we've got chaos to spread."

Wesley climbed back down the stairs to the basement and stood in front of the both of them. Xander glared at Wesley in a way that suggested that his limbs may not be attached for very long. Wesley raised his crossbow back at Dana but kept a firm eye on both of them.

"Wes! Don't do this!" Xander said seriously

"If it's all the same I'd rather take my advice from the living." Wesley snapped

Dana's eyes darted from Wesley to Xander and back again. She was still having a tough time moving which made watching the scene incredibly difficult. She hulled herself further along the wall to get a better view as Wesley slowly approached Xander.

"I'm a close personal friend of the slayer," He continued confidently, "If she found out that you were impersonating one of her best friends . . ."

"Go ahead," Xander retorted defiantly, "in fact I dare you to call Buffy and explain what you're doing to me."

Wesley looked at him unsettled for a moment before he moved away from Xander.

"I'm sorry, like I said earlier; I'm not going to be fooled that easily."

"I'm not trying to!" he replied angrily, "Wes think about this for a second. If this 'Source' is some kind of force for good then why did he have you hack them up?"

"It was insurance to make sure that others would not follow."

"That's not how this guy operates!" Xander explained, "Ethan has this massive jones for chaos. He turned us into our Halloween costumes once."

"That's not going to work. The source told me you would try and manipulate me to stop what we are trying to achieve."

Xander rubbed his forehead stressfully. He looked up at Wesley determined.

"Alright, fine, don't believe me, that's your damage, I'm only gonna ask you to do one thing. Call Giles mention the name Ethan Rayne."

Wesley regarded Xander with frustration. Being ordered around by this ghost was rubbing him severally up the wrong way. He turned and stormed up the stairs returning a moment later with the pile of papers.

"Do you want to know what the source and I have been doing for the past few months? Saving lives!"

Wesley pulled out the first sheet and held it up to Xander.

"Chaos Demon in Sunnydale. It was about to tear through the elementary before the source directed me to its lair . . ."

Wesley tossed it aside and pulled out the second sheet.

" . . . Raknor Demon in San Francisco. Raknor was slowly influencing the patrons of a local mall into servitude until a tip off from the source saw me put an end to it . . ."

Wesley moved onto the next sheet.

" . . . Tlanu Demon in Burbank. The town would have been completely leveled if it weren't for the advice and quick thinking of the source that aided me and finally your friends . . ."

Wesley tossed aside the next sheet and moved onto the final one

". . . Toidinamai demon in Oxnard. They were about to besiege the local catholic school if it weren't for my intervention and judging from your young friends uniform she goes to that school . . .

Xander briefly turned to Dana as Wesley tossed the page aside. Her anxious expression only made him more determined to make Wesley see reason.

". . . because of 'Ethan' we've saved many people. Are you still willing to accuse him of evil?"

Xander sighed. He didn't know how to reply to that evidence. Nearby Dana was feeling even more anxious. She still had the crossbow trained on her and her sudden inability to move didn't make the situation any better. She looked away from the both of them for a moment to try and figure out what she was going to. then something caught her attention. The sheet holding the information on the Toidinamai demon had landed just in front of a mirror lying against the side wall . this highlighted a very intriguing secret. She looked to Xander seriously.

"Xander!" she whispered

Xander looked over to her as Dana Gestured towards the mirror. Xander looked over to the mirror and looked at the sheets reflection. A smirk began to cross his face. Wesley glared at the both of them.

"What are you two up to?"

"Why don't you have a look in the mirror and find out?" Xander replied

Taking one last suspicious look at the both of them Wesley walked over to the mirror and looked into it. a frown began to slowly creep across his face. Xander folded his arms.

"So, Wes, think you could explained why the demons name 'Toidinamai' happens to spell 'I am an idiot' in the mirror? . . " Xander continued, "still think you're fighting the good fight or, maybe, there's a chance . . ."

Wesley lowered his crossbow and leaned heavily against the wall.

"Ethan is planning something much worse." Wesley replied sadly

Xander folded his arms impatiently.

"So you knew!"

Placing the crossbow on a nearby table he walked back to the ghost.

"I had an . . . impression he was up to something. At the time it did seem odd that he wanted these parts but I was focused on the task at hand."

Something suddenly occurred to Wesley. He looked up to Xander with extreme curiosity.

"Are you really Xander?"

"In the soul."

"What happened?"

"You know I'd love to stand here and tell you the sad story of my death," Xander snapped, "but I was kinda hoping we'd deal with the issue of my cage now."

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

Wesley helped Dana out of the basement and into the storefront. He placed her carefully into a nearby chair and began to organize his magical supplies.

"What did you do to her?" Xander inquired

"It was a simple paralytic agent," Wesley replied as he prepared the antidote, "designed to render a person unconscious then inhibit movement when they come to."

"makes them easier to move huh?"

Wesley finished mixing the ingredients together and took it over to Dana. She looked hesitantly at the uninviting liquid Wesley held in his hand.

"This isn't gonna turn me into stuff is it?" she asked

"It's alright. this will counter act the effects of the agent." Wesley replied

Dana looked at him.

"But I'll still be me?"

"Essentially."

Still not liking the idea Dana drunk the fluid and it was long until she could feel her body lighten. After a moment Dana got back onto her feet and joined them. Seeing that Dana was going to be okay Xander decided to return to matters at hand.

"Why do you think Ethan wanted those Demon parts?" Xander asked Wesley

Wesley packed up his magical supplies thoughtfully.

"Well obviously it is for some kind of ritual but any number of rituals involving the harvesting of demon organs."

"Anyway you cold possibly narrow that down?"

"It will take time," Wesley replied, "My books are packed away in the back room."

"Hey," Dana commented, "didn't you say this guy liked chaos or something?"

"Yeah Giles said that he worshiped chaos." Xander replied

Wesley pondered this new piece of evidence.

"That would definitely narrow it down," he explained, "Not may chaos rituals require the use of demon organs. I'll check in the diary of Dixera Que, Xander, if you could look in the disharmonious magicks guide . . ."

"Ah . . . Guys . . ." Dana said softly.

Both Xander and Wesley turned to see Dana leaning heavily against a cabinet, the black vapor already beginning to emanate from her body.

". . . I think we're gonna get a short cut."

(_The residence of the source, Oxnard California_)

The main stone room stood dimly lit against the four major fire pots that made up the parameter of the ritual area. In the center stood an aging stone podium on top of which sat four candles. Surrounding the podium at an equal distance apart were the various organs of the demons. From the shadows Ethan walked forward and approached the podium. He lit the candles in a counter-clockwise order.

"Tartarus, dweller of the underworld, I beseech the . . ." Ethan chanted

After he finished lighting the final candle the flames rose violently.

". . . Through blood and bone! Through flesh and soul! My offering is my bond! . . "

The flames of the candle started to pool at the tip. The four fire balls shot off in all directions igniting each of the demon organs.

" . . . Tartarus! Open the way! Bless me with your essence!"

The fires surrounding Ethan spread to form a perfect fire ring. Suddenly the ring shot up string the roof violently. The area within the fire ring fell away leaving a deep chasm of dark energy. Ethan looked up and laughed happily as he was drowned in darkness. And as soon as the scene appeared it disappeared in a vaporous cloud leaving Xander, Dana and Wesley looking stunned.

"Oh dear lord he wouldn't." Wesley exclaimed

"What was that about?" Xander asked

"Ethan's planning on opening a Chaos Gate in Oxnard."

Dana and Xander looked at Wesley in confusion.

"And for those who don't speak homicidal maniac that is?" Xander asked

"A chaos gate is a portal to a dimension of pure dark energy," Wesley explained," If that portal remains open Oxnard is going to be plunged into total anarchy and destruction . . . Which I helped him achieve."

"Okay, seeing the badness now" Xander replied

"What are we going to do?" Dana asked

Wesley walked over to a nearby seat and sat down. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Wes?" Xander asked

"I'm a fraud," Wesley replied despondently, "The council was right to fire me. I thought I was making a difference, fighting the good fight, but instead I just handed the enemy the key to this city's destruction. I thought I was helping instead of being in the shadow of a better watcher or just in the way . . ."

Xander sighed. They didn't have time for this. Moving quickly he walked up to Wesley and flicked him on the forehead. Stunned by this unexpected attack Wesley looked up at the ghost stunned.

"What was that for?" he asked

"To get you out of the Oprah moment you're in!" Xander snapped, "We need to start making a plan to stop Ethan and to do that we're gonna need you. Look Shadow Predictions and ghostliness is only gonna get us so far. I can't speak for Dana but I don't know anything about chaos gates which kinda leaves a void in our team dynamic. So if you know someone fit for the vacancy."

Wesley thought about this for a moment. He regained his resolve and stood up.

"You're right," he replied, "But whatever we're gong to do it needs to be done quickly."

"I think we should talk to Ukolar again," Dana commented, "got the feeling from that shadow he hasn't got all he needs yet."

"I'll go through my books see what I can find a way to close the chaos gate."

"We'll meet back with you later."

Xander and Dana left the store leaving Wesley to pour over his books.

(_Basement, downtown, Oxnard California - 20 minutes later_)

Xander and Dana made their way down the stairs and entered the basement. They both stopped suddenly when the sight of the devastation met their eyes. They looked over the sea of shredded demon corpses that littered the every inch of the room. Dana turned a light shade of green as she leaned against the side wall to stop herself from falling.

"I think it's safe to say that Ethan has is gland now." Xander commented as he knelt down near one of the demon corpses

"Uh huh" Dana replied weakly

Xander started to prod around the corpse. Dana stared at him strangely.

""How can you stand things like this?" she asked

"Well it helps not having lungs anymore," Xander explained, "or a stomach of that matter. These guy's were seriously shredded."

"It was a massive struggle." A voice replied from the darkness

Xander and Dana turned to see Ukolar stagger out of the shadows with a huge gash across his stomach. Xander rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground. He lay him down carefully.

"Who did this?" Xander asked

"I hooded man wearing deep crimson. There was no time to prepare the elder one to be saved. He was the first to be slain his organ harvest. I barely managed to escape death."

Xander dropped his head. They arrived too late.

"This guy could still be around," Xander replied seriously, "we'll take you somewhere safe."

Xander looked over to Dana and gestured for her to help. Dana hesitated for a moment before walking over and helping Ukolar onto his feet. Outside the hooded figure stood on the roof of an adjacent building and watched as Xander, Dana and Ukolar exited the building.

"We have a problem," the hooded figure announced, "The ghost was freed along with the Inarib Ha."

Back at the sources residence Ethan placed the Kartul Demon gland in its place in the circle. He rolled his eyes as the hooded figures message reached him.

"Of course it was asking too much to expect everything to go smoothly," he grumbled, "If Xander and the girl are there then the watcher's been turned. Go for the watcher then when he is dead then we deal with the ghost and the link."

(_Abandoned antique store, Oxnard California_)

Wesley paced around the back room and poured over the book he had in his hand. Around him sat a sea of volumes all opened to various books. As he scanned down the page he moved over to the other book. Suddenly there was a sound from the store front. Curious he looked out of the doorway.

"Hello?" Wesley called out

There was no answer. He put the book down slowly and walked out to the front. There was no one there. He looked around the room curiously. Behind him the floor began to melt and stir. From the ground the hooded figure rose. He bared his hands and readied to strike. Hearing the sound behind him frowning curiously Wesley turned to head back to his books when he became face to face with the hooded figure. Screaming in surprise Wesley stumbled backwards into a nearby display. He raised his arms as the hooded figure struck . . .

(_The residence of the source, Oxnard California – 1 hour later_)

Ethan lit the first of the fire pots. He was about light the second when a sudden sound forced him to stop

_**#POP!#**_

Ethan stood up and sighed. He turned to face Xander who stood defiantly a few feet away from him.

"Not really big on the subtlety anymore are you Xander?"

"I find the dramatic entrance followed by a major kicking of the ass way more effective." Xander replied

Ethan regarded the ghost for a moment before he returned to lighting the firepots.

"I see you finally got that gland you were asking for," Xander continued, "EBay finally pay off for you?"

"I have my sources." Ethan replied

"Neat, hey, they would happen to be the dozen or so diced Kartul Demon you left to rot in the basement would it?"

"Well I did ask nicely for their leader's gland," Ethan replied, "I can't help it if I don't like the phrase no."

Xander put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the ritual site curiously.

"So what's the point of all of this?"

Ethan shot him a look.

"Oh please like I'm going to stand here and explain my entire plan to you."

"You mean the part about opening a door to pure chaos?"

Ethan stopped and looked at Xander in mild surprise. After a moment he smiled.

"Looks like you've been using Yassek well."

"I'm surprised you didn't go for Dana yourself."

"I'm not interested in her kind of abilities," Ethan replied, "not when I can gain so much more . . ."

Ethan looked over Xander's shoulder to see the hooded figure slowly phase into view. Xander couldn't help but notice the wry smile forming on the Chaos wizards face.

" . . . Besides I think you have greater problems to be concerned about."

The hooded figure reached out and snagged Xander. He struggled against it but soon discovered how fruitless it was.

"I wouldn't bother with struggling," Ethan continued, "My associate is a Nyama Demon, very nimble, also he has this fascination with souls of other beings. Likes to collect them for consumption later. That's why he was able to grasp you so well."

Xander glared at him viciously as Ethan returned to preparing the ritual.

"What's the point of opening this gate Ethan?" Xander asked

"What's the point of anything?" Ethan replied, "To gain more power. The energy beyond the chaos gate dose not even compare to anything in this plane of existence. When you are touched by pure chaos it like being born for the second time."

"But if you open that gate a lot of people are gonna die."

"We may lose the odd town or two but it's a small price."

"Not for the people who are in those towns."

Ethan folded his arms.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not really in the position to make threats."

Xander smiled at him as the hooded figure released his grip and pulled back his hood. Ethan's face dropped as Wesley raised his crossbow at him.

"Then I suggest we change his circumstance don't you ?" Wesley replied smartly

Ethan took a couple of steps back as Ukolar and Dana appeared form the darkness behind him. Ethan looked between the two pairs in confusion.

"I know this is going to be a touch on the cliché side but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ethan asked Wesley

"If Ukolar hadn't noticed the Nyama on the top of the building and Xander hadn't transported himself back to the timely fashion he did to assist me I would have been. And of course we all know to defeat a Nyama you simply need to destroy its third eye."

"Which brings us right back to the ass kicking" Xander finished, "I'm thinking we start with yours."

Xander, Wesley and Ukolar advanced on him. Ethan dropped his lighter and started to fumble for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small pouch. He poured some of the dust onto his hand and chanted in Latin. He blew the dust out of his hand and it began to swirl around him. The dust began to pick up the pace until it formed a clear bubble over the ritual area forcing the three of them to double back.

"I apologize for the dramatic response but you see I'm on a rather tight timeline what with the stars in alignment for only the briefest time. But in a moment I will gain my power and you will all be dead so that'll solve my problem."

With the Ethan turned and began the ritual. Xander stormed up but was repelled immediately. He turned to Wesley.

"Anything?" he asked

"This is incredibly powerful barrier magic I don't think I could reverse it in the time we have?"

"Then I'm open to suggestions."

The four of them look at each other worried. Ethan had already lit the final candle and the flames had begun to rise. Out of the four of them Dana was the most nervous. She had the least experience at deal with end of the world situations. She stared at Ethan as the others debated on how to get at the wizard the panic quickly raising . . . the something happened. Something she didn't expect.

There was a flash in her mind, An image in her head of a figure, It was only there for a moment but the image remained. The figure was towering at least five times her size. She was shrouded by thick black smoke but what Dana could make out was monstrous. Her limbs were long and thin . . .

Dana's head dropped. She stood motionless for a moment before her head shot up sharply. Her eyes clouded over until they were pitching black. She looked at the others briefly before she strode confidently towards the barrier. Ethan looked over and smiled at her.

"I wouldn't try that girly," he said in a smug tone, "This barrier is charged with ancient . . ."

Dana passed through the barrier unhindered. Ethan stumbled back in surprise.

"I am here upon request of the Inarib ha," Dana said in a low unearthly voice, "She wishes you stopped. So shall it be."

Ethan looked at Dana unnerved.

"Maybe we could come to some sought of compromise?" he asked nervously

Dana narrowed her Black eyes and stormed up to him. She snagged him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. She tilted her head curiously. She twisted sharply sending Ethan flying through his own barrier colliding with the far wall. the barrier collapsed as Dana strode confidently towards him. Ethan climbed awkwardly onto his feet.

"Alright then, "Ethan said flustered, "I-I think I've learnt my mistake. I've got a lot to ponder. I'll see you around."

Before any of them had time to react Ethan turned and ran. The rest of the group stood in stunned silence as Dana turned and walked back to the group. Her midnight black eyes gazed over the group with a stony expression. a moment later Dana closed her eyes and collapsed onto the floor.

(_Abandoned antique store, Oxnard California_)

Wesley opened a couple of moldy boxes and started to pull out the books inside.

"I must say," Wesley said thoughtfully, "that Ethan chap had an extraordinary collection. Including some volumes I've been trying to get my hands on for some time."

Xander shot Wesley a look

"And it's not like this conversations is inappropriate or anything." He replied sharply

"Well pardon me for trying to find the silver lining."

Xander rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Ukolar.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" he inquired

"There is going to be another of my ilk passing through this city within the next few weeks. I will join with them. and what of yourself?"

Xander looked around the store. Wesley was still unpacking the book he took from Ethan and Dana was sitting in a nearby chair hugging her knees and staring off into space. Xander frowned at her for a moment. She'd been very quiet since they arrived back from Ethan's mansion and it was obvious that the recent emergence of Yassek has left her troubled.

"I think I'm gonna have my hands full around here." Xander replied, "Never a dull moment."

"Indeed. Well I best be off I have affairs to tend to."

Ukolar raised himself up and slowly made his way to the door. just before he was about to exit Dana turned to look at him.

"Hey." She called out softly

"You whish to speak to me Inarib Ha?" Ukolar inquired

"You know all about this stuff don't you?" She asked softly, "About what happened to me with this Inarib Ha thing?"

"Yes, my kind does . . . strange."

Dana looked at him curiously

"What strange?" She inquired

"You don't know what it is to be the Inarib Ha?" Ukolar remarked

Dana looks from Ukolar to Xander nervously.

"No." she replied

"Then that is why it is strange," Ukolar explained, "When an Inarib Ha is selected for Yassek they are usually informed and taught of their forthcoming abilities."

"I-it was an accident . . . nobody chose me I just became this thing."

Ukolar looked at Dana with concern.

"Unlikely from what is told the Inarib Ha selection process is a very complicated and sacred ritual. Nothing is left to chance and since it has been more then five centuries since the last Inarib Ha I would say the task was epic."

Dana's face dropped. She went completely numb. That couldn't be true what Ukolar just said. Dana cast her mind back to the event which caused her to have these powers. Sensing the struggle Xander approached her.

"Dana?" He asked

Dana snapped out of her train of thought and looked over to Xander.

"I . . . Better get back to school before Dad kills me." She replied

Before Xander had a chance to reply Dana swung around and made her way out the store. Xander looked over to Ukolar.and Wesley

"Did I say something wrong?" Ukolar asked

"I don't think it was you." Xander replied worried

(_Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

Dana strode walked quickly down the street as fast as she could. She hugged herself tightly as tears streamed rapidly down her face. For the last . . . she didn't know how long she had been trying to think of anything but what Ukolar had just told her but every time she did the horrible realization of what happened to her shot out cutting her like a knife wound. As she approached the school gates she noticed a car pulling up to the curb.

She wiped the tears out of her puffy red eyes and noticed that her father was standing near his car. He walked to the front door and was met by Gillian who had a similar concerned look on her face/ Surprised by their arrival Dana skidded to a halt. She looked around the area for any reason why he would be there. The answer came in the form of that stood near the entrance to the school administration which read 4:35 pm.

Swallowing her pride she approached the both of them slowly as she continued to wipe away tears.

"hey." She said quietly when she was in earshot.

Duncan turned around. Dana winced expecting her father to come down heavily on her but instead he wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"There you are." he said in relief, "God, you're okay"

Dana looked at the both of them curiously.

"What?" what the only question she managed to get out

"We got another call from Principal Rice." Gillian explained, "They told us the grounds keeper found your bag lying near the school gates and we heard from the police that a witness saw you being dragged away by someone."

"Was it the same people as before?" Duncan asked

Dana shook her head in reply too choked up with emotion to speak. Blurry eye she looked at the both of them. it was then she realized how much she missed having both of them around. Her bottom lip began to tremble again. She moved in and hugged both of them tightly.

About twenty minutes later Dana sat in the lunch room alone. Both Duncan and Gillian wanted to talk about Dana's current situation with Principal Rice and the school councilor Kathryn Dires leaving her to her own devices for the moment. As she miserably traced her finger around a piece of graffiti she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up she saw Xander and Wesley walk towards her. Dana pouted

All she wanted to do at that moment was to be mad at them for everything. Blame them for the entire supernatural things that were happening around her. but as hard as she tried she just couldn't do it.

"Hello," Wesley said softly, "Mind if we sit down?"

"It's a free school." Dana replied sadly

Sharing a worming look both men sat across from Dana and gazed at her sympathetically.

"Weird day huh?" Xander asked softly not really knowing what to say

"Yeah . . . Weird."

They returned to an uncomfortable which pressed heavily on all three of them. after what felt like an eternity Dana took a deep breath and started to talk.

"So all this weird stuff that's been Happening to me because I-I was just picked out of a group?" Dana asked, "Why would someone do that to people?"

"It suck's," Xander replied, "Believe me I know."

"But why me? I'm nobody. Just plain girl."

"That's what we're going to find out," Wesley replied seriously, "I promise you that, if you are willing to work with us, I will not stop until we find the people responsible for what happened to you."

Dana looked away from them for a moment. The events of the last few days rushing through her mind.

"I don't know if . . . that guy was gonna kill us."

"Until you stopped him."

Wesley couldn't help but notice the expression on her face when he made the comment. Xander leaned in and placed his hand caringly on her arm.

"This is probably gonna mean nothing coming from me but I am seriously sorry you were dragged into this world." He remarked.

Dana looked at the both of them for a moment before a slight smile crossed her face.

"I kicked his butt didn't I?"

"Oh yeah." Xander smirked

Wesley leaned back confidently and looked at the motley crew sitting around the table. Between the former watcher, the ghost and the conduit to the higher level demon they had a dynamic.

"You know I think we have the makings of a pretty good team." He remarked

Xander looked at him strangely.

"Team? Didn't you just spend the last couple of days trying to capture us?" he replied

Wesley shifted awkwardly.

"Well, technically yes but I was more referring to after that moment."

"Oh so we're just forgetting that moment then?"

Dana smirked at the both of them briefly. This was going to be a very interesting experience for them.

(_Hallway,_ _Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California_)

"You ready to go Baby?" Gillian asked as Dana checked the contents of her schoolbag

"I think so," Dana replied, "wait, no, there's something I need to get from my locker."

"Alright I'll be out front."

Dana nodded and scampered off a few meters down the hallway. As she unlocked her locker Dana watched her mother walk down the hallway in the elegant and graceful fashion. Dana opened the door and jumped back in fright as a large heavy book fell out and narrowly missed her foot. She stared at the book for a moment wondering how it got in there. But that question faded when she noticed the image engraved on the weathered, aged, leather bound cover. It was the image that had been in her mind for the better part of the evening.

It was an image of Yassek.

With mild difficulty she collected the book from the ground and started to flick through the pages. It was written in a language she had never seen before and couldn't even begin to understand. As she closed the book she noticed something scribbled on the inside cover. This made her stomach turn. Call the color drained from her face as she read.

'Dana. You're going to need this to be prepared for when we come for you.'


	4. 104: Friend

104: Friend

* * *

(Shopping district, Oxnard California - night)

Stephan panted heavily as he sprinted down the city street at top speed. His heat pounded so fast it felt like it was going to explode through his ribcage. Stephen gripped his bag tightly to his chest as he looked back sporadically to see if he was still being followed. Distracted he collided with a group of trash cans that were left out for collection which causing him to topple over. Stephan winced in pain as he clawed his way over to his bag.

Suddenly a shadow slowly draped over his form. Slowly he turned and stared at the figure in pure fear. Standing three feet away from him was a little girl. She was young, around the age of five, with puffy, rosy red cheeks and chocolate brown eyes. Her blond hair bounced happily in its two curly pigtails. She clutched her doll tightly against her floral dress as she pouted at Stephen sadly.

"You ran away from me," She said sadly, "You said we were friends."

Slowly Stephan began to crawl away from her his petrified gaze squarely locked on the little girl. Behind him slow, heavy footsteps echoed through the darkness from all around him. He darted his head sharply trying to narrow down the source. From a couple of side alleys figures walked out onto the street. They were hunched over and limped badly as they approached.

"We were gonna play. You promised" the little girl continued

Slowly the figures emerged into the light making Stephen open his eyes wide. Every figure approaching was dead, their rotting skin hanging loosely off their body, exposing bone and decaying muscle. This was enough to convince Stephen that he did not want to be here anymore. Jumping awkwardly back onto his feet he snatched his bag up off the ground and sprinted at top speed away from the child and the deceased group. So distressed by the girl he failed to notice the truck cursing down the street.

The driver slammed on the breaks hard but he was too close. He hit Stephen at full force sending him skidding down the road the audible sound of his bones cracking echoing down the street. The driver leapt out of the cab and rushed over him. As he stood over Stephens mangled corpse the little girl skipped over happily. The driver looked over to the little girl.

"Ah . . . honey I am so sorry. He came out of nowhere . . ."

The girl squatted down next to Stephen grinning brightly.

"It's okay," The girl explained, "He's just sleepy."

The girl raised her right and held her palm flat. The driver looked alarmed as a ball of red smoke formed on the girl's hand. A moment later a thin wisp of smoke shot out. It snaked its way through the air and descends down onto Stephens' chest. At first nothing happened then suddenly his body started to move. Stephens' blood soaked eyes snapped open. With a level of difficulty he climbed back onto his feet. The driver stumbled backwards

"Oh my god in heaven" The he exclaimed

Slowly Stephen raised his head. In one swift motion he grabbed the head of the driver and twisted it sharply snapping his neck. The girl clapped happily as the driver dropped to the ground. She rushed over and took Stephen by the hand.

"We're gonna have lots of fun," she beamed, "we're gonna be friends for always."

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California - three days later)

"Well, what do you think?" Wesley asked

Wesley, Xander and Dana stood in front of the antique store and looked at it closely. It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning and the pristine condition of the store. Gone was its aged and peeling pain and in its place sat a fresh coat of wood varnish returning the store front to its original turn of the century look. Inside, the various pieces of furniture and nostalgic pieces were rearranged to better display their features and were now adorned with price tags. When Wesley told them that he was thinking about opening the store as a source of revenue Xander had to admit that he was a little skeptical that it was going to work but seeing it in it's current condition he had to admit that there was a chance it might just work. Though looking at the store front closely did raise one question in his mind.

"Who's Susan?" Xander asked

The sheen on Wesley's good mood faded slightly. He looked up to the old sign sitting above the store bearing the name 'Susan's antiquities'.

"Yes," Wesley replied awkwardly, "Well, I ran out of money before I could replace the sign."

"Call me nuts but wouldn't that be the first thing you change?" Xander asked

"If I wasn't buried in maintenance cost," Wesley explained, "The place had been dormant for quite a while before I found it."

Dana tilted her head curiously as she looked at the building with interest.

"I like it," she said sweetly, "it works for the look. I would so totally come here if I wanted to by old stuff."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Dana." Wesley replied

Xander rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's not my shop," he replied, "if Susan wants to keep his that's his business."

Dana smirked. Wesley sighed and folded his arms impatiently.

"And once again the child is more mature then Mr. Harris." He replied

"Says you!" Xander replied

Dana began to laugh. Xander looked over to her. It was then he realized this was the first time he'd actually see her wear something other then her school uniform. Dana wore a long sleeve grey top with a white T-shirt over it which had a pink love heart on the front. She also wore blue jeans and a pair of pink and white sneakers. She had her hair tied back into what could only be described as a squirrel tail due to it's volume. Dana adjusted the strap of her satchel as she gave Xander a superior look as Wesley opened the door.

"Come on in there's something I need to show you two." Wesley said

The three of them ventured through the store and into the back. Wesley opened the door to the basement and gestured for them to head down. They were both a little hesitant to head down considering what happened last time they went but Wesley's insistent look convinced them to enter. When they reached the bottom they knew why they were here. Gone where the cluttered items scattered around the room instead the walls were lined with bookshelves each filled to the brim with old and dusty books. Except for the back wall which sat a number of chairs next to a section of the floor that was taped off in a tight square. Next to the chairs sat a table covered with tools.

"Welcome to the heart of our operation," Wesley explained as he joined, "This is where we will work."

Xander and Dana turned to face Wesley both of them giving the former watcher a look of concern.

"Operation?" Xander asked

"For our rogue demon hunting force."

Xander and Dana shared a look.

"You're kidding right?" Xander asked

"We need a central location to work out of. Evil is coming and we need to be prepared!"

A worried look crossed Dana's face

"It is?" she asked

Wesley shrugged awkwardly.

"Well no specific evil per say it's just that it does turn up eventually and when it does I prefer to have a place ready then not." He replied

Excited Wesley pushed past them and wandered into the center of the room. He gestured to the books around the walls.

"I have all my research material here, all my tools, and . . ."

Wesley scampered over to the taped off square and gestured to the room.

". . . A nice wide space for when Miss Fitzgerald get her shadows."

"Okay," Dana replied hesitantly shifting her awkwardly from between Xander and Wesley, "Don't think I can jet from school to here before it happens."

Wesley walked over to the table and picked up a notepad. He searched though his notes.

"I thought you'd say something like that," he explained, " So I spoke to Ukolar before he left to join his new ilk. He mentioned to me that, with a little practice, you will be able to control when and where you will project the shadows."

This peeked Dana's interest.

"Seriously? You're not trying to mess with me?"

"No I'm not. He said that eventually you should be able to also project them at will, actually, he's giving a strong basis to start my research. He mentioned something called the 'Du tallaa imrazi Inarib Ha'."

"Which is what?" Xander asked

"I don't know exactly," Wesley replied, "Ukolar only mentioned the name. It could be anything, a book, an artifact or he could have been referring to Dana herself. Like I said it's a basis to start from I need to look into it further."

Dana gripped the strap of her satchel tighter. Wesley put down his notes and returned to his overly effervescent self.

"So are you two going to stay for the grand opening?" he continued

Dana gritted her teeth awkwardly.

"I can't," Dana replied awkwardly, "Dad's been kinda twitchy since the last kidnapping. If I don't check in every hour he starts to go nuclear."

Wesley didn't miss a beat. He walked over next to Xander still wearing his overly excited smile

"that's okay, it will just be we men folk then."

Wesley turned his attention to Xander who looked just as awkward.

"Hey I would, you know, but . . . I'm heading back to Sunnydale for a couple of days. I haven't seen Will since that thing with that death god."

Wesley looked at the both of them. He placed his notes back on the desk.

"Alright, Fine, both of you desert me; I'll just handle it on my own." He said in a mutinous tone

Xander smiled. He patted him on the shoulder.

"Great. Knew you'd understand." Xander replied before . . .

_**#POP!#**_

. . . He disappeared.

Wesley rolled his eyes and turned to tidy his notes. Behind him Dana stood and gripped the strap of her satchel tightly. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Hey." She called out

Wesley looked up from the table.

"Oh I thought you were leaving."

"Yep I am," Dana replied opening her bag, "but . . . this research thing you're doing for me. Would this help?"

Dana pulled out the large heavy book that fell out of her locker from her satchel and handed it to him. Curiously by the volume Wesley took it and placed it on the table. Dana's heart jumped into her throat as he opened the cover. But that fear turned to shock when she noticed the message had vanished. This was getting just weirder. She had spent the last few weeks staring at that message trying to figure out who sent it and now there's no sign that the message was there at all. Wesley scanned through the pages with interest.

"My word," he exclaimed "where on earth did you get this?"

Dana tried to think quickly.

"I don't know I just found it someplace I think the picture on the cover is Yassek," she replied trying not to sound suspicious, "so?"

Not entirely convinced by Dana's explanation Wesley returned to the book.

"From a cursory examination I'd say the glyphs look like they're possibly a Mesopotamian or Tsolyian but I've never seen a guttural construction like this. Maybe it's a form of Melinbonean . . ."

Dana stared blankly at him.

"Yeah . . ," she replied confused, "so will it help?"

Wesley looked up at Dana. He couldn't help but notice the worried almost fearful look that was on her face.

"I'll need time with it. You don't mind if I hold onto this for a while do you?"

"Hey, fine, do what you do."

Wesley frowned seriously.

"Is there something about this book I should know?"

"Nope." Dana replied a little more sharply then she wanted

"Dana?"

Dana dropped her head. She needed an excuse right now.

"I think I'm just freaking about Monday." She replied

"What's happening on Monday?" Wesley asked

"I start my counseling with Miss Dires to deal with my 'kidnapping' experiences."

Wesley detected the note of sarcasm and looked apologetically.

"I did apologize about that didn't I?" He inquired

"Oh, hey, I'm not mad at you," Dana replied with a half smile, "You got me out of being grounded. It's . . . what am I supposed to tell her? She won't understand about this demons stuff which kinda cuts out most of the story."

Wesley thought about this seriously.

"I see the awkwardness of the situation," he replied leaning on the table, "I think the only solution is don't go into details. Just give an overall impression about what happen."

Dana nodded thoughtfully.

"Non-specific, got it." she replied

(Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Mary paced hurriedly up the path leading to the administration office. As she approached the door she noticed a young girl with curly blonde pigtails sitting on a bench near the entrance.

Mary smiled at her briefly before she entered the office locking the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Mary swung around in shock. The little girl who, moments before, was sitting on the bench a few meters down the path now stood in front of her.

She was confused about how she got there since Mary never heard her pass. The little girl smiled at her innocently as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her heals.

"What are you doing?" the little girl asked again

Forgetting the mysterious circumstances around this girl. Mary knelt down and beamed at her welcomingly.

"I've got to get some work done sweetheart."

The little girl pouted and tilted her head curiously.

"Is it hard?" she inquired

"Sometimes," Mary remarked as she organized her desk, "you're a pretty little girl. What's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Well you're a very pretty girl Jenny."

The little girl, jenny, smiled sweetly. Still holding her doll she climbed awkwardly onto the chair opposite Mary's desk. She swung her legs back and forth playfully. Mary looked at her curiously.

"Are your parents around?" She inquired

The little girl pouted sadly.

"Mommy went away," Jenny Explained, "Daddy's sleeping."

"Is there someone I can call who can pick you up?" Mary asked

The little girl looks at Mary in confusion. This didn't sit right with her.

"Call," Mary explained, "on the phone."

"What's a 'phone'?" Jenny asked

This was more then enough evidence Mary needed to tell her something's wrong.

"Will you be my friend?" Jenny asked

Mary smiled at her sympathetically.

"Sure" Mary replied

Young Jenny bounced excitedly at the news. Mary couldn't help but laugh at the strange toddler.

"You wanna play?"

Mary checked her watch.

"Alright but I have to get back to work soon . . ."

Jenny climbed off her seat and ran to the door. Mary watched this inquisitively.

". . . What are you doing?"

"Getting my friends," jenny explained excitedly, "they wanna play to."

Outside the sound of a garbage can toppling over startled the office worker. She got up from her seat and rushed to the entrance.

The notes she was holding slipped from her hand as she gasped at the sight of a dozen or so zombies trudging heavily across the grounds. Mary turned and bolted for the phone. Jenny frowned

Mary was too focused on the zombies to concentrate on Jenny. She'd just finished dialing 911 when the zombies started to thump on the door.

"Hello?" Mary stammered down the phone, "I'm at the catholic school . . . there's a gang trying to break in. Sweetheart, get away from the door."

"Don't you want to play with my friends?" she asked a little upset, "you said you liked me."

Ignoring her comments Mary rushed over and snatches Jenny by the wrist. She dragged the young girl behind the desk. The glass on the front door shattered. The corpses heaved and struggle trying to fit their way through the doorway. Mary Jenny glared at Mary furious.

"Why are you tying to hurt my friends? . ." she announced loudly. "You don't like me!"

As soon as Jenny yelled this the zombies stopped. To Mary's shock they took a couple of steps back. Mary looked down at Jenny apprehensively. Jenny took an angry step forward and stretched out her arms.

"You're a mean lady! . . "

Red smoke began to fall from Jenny's hands and began too pool on the floor around her ankles. The red smoke snaked away from her and began to swirl around Mary's feet. To of the smoke tendrils climbed and twirled around her in synchronization. Suddenly Mary began to choke. She dropped to her knees clutching her chest as she desperately fought for air. The skin on her hands began to shrink and dry out. It didn't take long for Mary to completely fossilize. Her body husk fell to the ground with a loud crunch. Jenny stood over her with intense anger.

". . . I don't want to play with you!"

(Common area, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California)

Buffy slammed down the book and folded her arms in frustration while she whined slightly.

"I don't get it!" she exclaimed

Willow looked up from her own papers and stared at her curiously.

"It's a book Buff," Willow replied, "You open it and it's full of word you use to get information."

Buffy shot her a look.

"Wow you're just missing funny today aren't you?"

Willow shrugged

"I like to think of it as a recurring role anytime I see someone doing something amusing."

"That rules this out." Buffy replied pushing her book away

Willow closed her own book and looked at the slayer.

"Well . . . do you want to do something else?" She asked

Buffy thought about this for a moment.

"I'm thinking of taking up slacking professionally," She mused, "I hear the pay's lousy but you get to set your own hours."

Willow rolled her eyed and smirked as she returned to her own notes. Buffy looked down at her watch. She started to collect her books in a hurry.

"Ooh, I gotta go, Giles wants to catch me up with me about those commando guys I saw."

Willow looks up and smiled at her.

"'Kay I'll . . ."

Willow expression changed. Looking past Buffy she noticed Xander walking towards the both of them.

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed excitedly, "Boyfriend hey!"

At almost lightning speed Willow leaped up from her table and rushed past Buffy almost knocking her over. She was about to jump into Xander's arm when she suddenly remembered his Incoporialness and settled on a sudden, if slightly uncoordinated, stop right in front of him. Willow held her hands happily behind her back and bounced happily on the balls of her feet.

"Hey you!" she said sweetly

"Hey you yourself," Xander replied happily, "I got you these."

From behind his back he pulled a bouquet of daisies. Willow beamed at him happily as she accepted the flowers. Buffy walked up next to her and studied the gift.

"Aww, these are pretty! Aren't these pretty?" Willow remarked

"They certainly are," Buffy replied, "though one has to wonder how you bought them when you can't carry money."

"It's a very highly technical process that you both wouldn't understand," Xander replied, "by the way if the Gardner asks what happened to the flower garden at the front of the campus tell him it was wild goats or something."

Buffy folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Wild goats?"

"Oh, yeah, big problem around these parts, you know, the city should really do something about this but does it listen to its citizens? No!"

Buffy smirked at him.

"Good to see you haven't lost your Xanderness out of this."

Xander smirked in reply.

"Still pretty much twenty-four seven."

Willow beamed then moved in and kissed him passionately. Willow couldn't get over how cold he felt.

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

Wesley sat at the front counter of the store going through the Yassek covered book Dana handed him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he Translated, Transcribed, and transliterated the pictograms which covered its pages. The more he translated the less he liked. The jingling of the front door bell snapped him out of his concentration. He looked up to see a man walking around the shop curiously. Eagerly he leapt from the counter and joined him.

"Good morning sir, welcome to Wesley's antiques, is there anything I can assist you with?" he asked

The man looked at Wesley and smiled lightly.

"Howdy," the man said, "I walked past your store the other day and I saw the most darling statue in your window. It reminded me that I almost forgot my employer's birthday. It looked something like this."

From his pocket the southerner gentlemen pulled out a scrap of paper with a picture on it. Wesley grinned like a madman as he raised his finger.

"Ah, I think I know which one you're referring to."

Wesley moved over to one of the shelves at the back of the store. He returned a moment later carrying a small statuette of an oval shaped figure on its knees holding a small bowl. Upon seeing the statuette the man's eyes lit up. He clapped his hands together happily.

"You are a life saver Mr. . . ?"

"Oh, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce at your service"

The gentleman shook his hand.

"Leyland Morris. At it was a mighty fine pleasure to be served by you."

"Well I hope your boss appreciates the gift."

Leyland studied the statue closely. The southern Gentlemen smiled menacingly.

"It'll make his millennium." He replied

(Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California - The next morning)

Dana made her usual trudge up the front path off the school. She wasn't feeling overly energetic this morning so she walked at half her usual pace. As Dana walked past the administration office the buzz of activity caught her attention. The entire building was tapped off as police and coroner officers walked in and out. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to the building.

Dana walked slowly up to the tape and craned her neck. Inside the officers and doctors hovered around a covered body lying on the floor. They pulled back the sheet to reveal Mary's thin and dry corpse. Dana cringed at the sight but tried to get a better look.

"Excuse me miss," one of the police officers, "this is a crime scene you need to vacate the area."

"What happened?" Dana asked

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it with you. You better move on to your classes."

Dana took one last look at the dried up body then headed back to the path. Something wasn't sitting right with her about this situation and, considering what she's already seen over the past few weeks, there was definite supernatural feel.

"Belinda didn't like her."

Dana jumped at the sound of the tiny voice which came from a bench near by. The small blonde girl sat calmly and watched the activity in the building. she brushed the hair of a small doll that sat on her lap.

"She says that she was not nice and said mean things about my friends," Jenny explained, "She tried run away like the other one."

Dana stared at Jenny strangely.

"Hey there," Dana replied softly, "Are you okay?"

Jenny Nodded

"Was . . . that your mom or something?" Dana continued

"No she was just a mean lady. Didn't want to be my friend . . ." Jenny replied

Dana looked back at the administration building with interest as Jenny gazed over to Dana smiling broadly.

". . . You got a friend to," she giggled, "She gives you presents."

Dana swung back in surprise. She was about to say something but, by the time she looked over to the bench, the little girl was gone. Dana frowned intensely. Things had just jumped from slightly weird to extremely weird. She rummaged around in her pockets desperately finally pulling out her cell phone.

(The Basement, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

Wesley passed slowly around the empty space slowly. He had finally managed to decipher the glyphs contained in the book and was now reading its contents. With every page he covers he feels that it was less likely that Dana got this book by coincidence. Suddenly the phone on a nearby wall began to ring. Closing the book sharply he walked over and answered it.

"Susan's Antiques . . . er . . . I mean Wesley's . . ." He said in a formal tone

"Hey Wes its Dana." Dana replied on the other end of the line

"Ah, Miss Fitzgerald, you're timing is spectacular," Wesley replied, "I need to know exactly where you obtained this book."

"Can that wait? I got something important," Dana replied, "you've dealt with freaky stuff right?"

"On occasion. What's this about?"

Dana looked back over to the administration building seriously.

"Somebody was killed at school over the weekend. I took a look and she really thin and dry. Like she's been there for a long while."

Wesley leaned against the wall and considered the evidence Dana just presented him.

"Are you suggesting that some kind of mummification has occurred?" he inquired

"I don't know," Dana replied with confusion, "she's all dry and crunchy if that's what you mean."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can," Wesley replied, "You better head off to class. I don't want to get you into any more trouble."

"Thanks" Dana replied as she hung up her cell

Dana tapped her cell lightly in her hands as she looked over to where the little girl sat. Something didn't feel right about the whole situation and it was more then just Mary's dehydrated corpse. But Dana didn't have time to think about it now there was something more important. Her first session with the School councilor from what Duncan had explained to her this was going to take up a lot of her morning classes. This was an unusual move for the school but because of the nature of the Kidnappings Principal Rice agreed to the idea. But that means one thing . . .

(Councilor's office, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

. . . Kathryn Dires. Dires is in her mid twenties with waist length brown hair with streaks of red running through it. Her piercing brown eyes seemed to cut straight through to your soul as she looks at you and her serious face commands respect and attention. Ever since she started at Our Lady of Faith Dires rapidly built up a reputation of being brutally honest and tendency to speak her mind whether you wanted to hear it or not which earned her the nickname ' Deadly Dires'. This is why when Dana entered her office she had a feeling liked she was entering death row.

Dires looked up from her notes and smiled at Dana. She gestured to the seat across from her and Dana sat down quickly. Dana fidgeted with her hands nervously as Dires got up from her seat and walked around to lean on the front of her desk. Dana took a deep breath and waited for the honesty . . .

. . . Five minutes later and neither of them had exchanged a single word. Dana looked at the councilor weirdly. She wasn't sure about what to expect but at least Dana thought Dires would have said something to her by now. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Um . . . Aren't you supposed to say something?" Dana asked

Dires shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" Dires asked

"I don't know ask questions and stuff."

Dires smiled at her lightly.

"I think you've got enough people around you asking questions don't you?" Dires replied, "I thought I'd wait patiently till you were ready to tell me what happened yourself."

Dana looked down and played with the buttons on her jacket. Dires sighed and moved back behind her desk.

"Alright we'll do this the text book way," Dires continued as she opened up her notes, "I spoke with your parents. You're father told me that you were pulled straight out of the car the first time?"

Dana nodded. Dires leaned back casually in her chair and examined her reactions.

"That wouldn't have been fun. I know it definitely wouldn't rank high on my 'things to do after school' list."

"It wasn't."

"So . . . how did it feel?"

Dana looked away from her. This wasn't going to deter the councilor.

"I mean was it scary? Did you find it exciting? Were you happy about this?"

Happy wasn't even close to the word Dana would use to describe how it felt. Dires leaned forward causally.

"Come on Dana let me in. I want to help but you're the one with all the keys here."

Dires looked over to her sympathetically. Dana sighed heavily and continued avoided eye contact.

"I thought I wasn't gonna make it." Dana said softly

"That must have been scary." Dires replied calmly

Dana nodded shyly.

"Did they make you do anything?"

Dana scrunched the corner of her jacket tighter. Dires decided to take a step back.

"If we're going to fast we can slow down." She commented

Dana looked up to Dires meekly.

"No . . . I think I need to do this." Dana replied

Dana took a deep breath and began to recount the experience as best she could without mentioning anything about ghosts, demons and guy who can control the dead. In a way it helped but she still wasn't entirely convinced Dires believed her.

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

Brad Marshal leaned against the lockers. He alternated looking at his watch and at the door to Councilor Dires office. A moment later the door opened and Dana walked slowly. Brad quickly straightened himself up and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said

Dana jumped in surprise. She looked at Brad curiously

"Brad? How long have you been there?" she exclaimed

Brad looked at her awkwardly as they both started to make their way down the hall.

"'Bout half an hour," Brad replied as innocently as possible, "So how did it go? Did she make you do push-ups?"

Dana looked at him strangely.

"No," she replied, "Why would she?"

"Dylan said that she makes you do push ups before you have to move rocks. He said it was some kind of prison therapy she learned when they locked her up for manslaughter."

Dana stopped and stared at him.

"Okay, seriously, you have got to stop hanging out with him. Dylan's not right in the head." She remarked

Brad smirked at her.

"You know I'm gonna tell him you said that," He joked before shifting to a serious mood, "But seriously how did it go?"

Dana shrugged.

"I don't know. It was good I guess." She replied

"So . . . What did you talk about?"

Dana hit him lightly and gave him a look.

"You can't ask me that," she snapped, "It's personal stuff."

Brad rubbed his arm nervously.

"Sorry bout that I was just . . ."

Suddenly the memory of calling Wesley jumped back into her mind. Dana slung her bag over her shoulder and started to pick up the place

"Oh, hey, I gotta be someplace." She yelled back at him. "Catch you later!"

"Yeah" Brad said mostly to himself as she disappeared around the corner

Brad walked over to his locker and sighed heavily. Next to him stood another student. He had long black hair and wore studded writs bands. The student looked at where Dana disappeared then back to Brad.

"Dude." He said in a disappointed tone as he shook his head.

"Shut up Dylan." Brad exclaimed as he leaned against his locker.

(Administrators Office, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California - 5 minutes later)

Wesley leaned over the dried up corpse and studied it closely. The look of sheer terror on the poor woman's face meant that she didn't go pleasantly. Wesley stood and scribbled down some notes.

"How's it going?" a voice asked

Wesley jumped in fright and dropped his pad. He gazed at Dana as he quickly caught his breath.

"Dana. Could you possibly give me prior warning before you do that next time?" he asked

Dana looked at him awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"We have to be cautious I could only lure the police away for a brief moment."

"How did you do that?"

Wesley started to scribble down more notes.

"I double parked one of their vehicles." He explained

Dana looked at him confused.

"Wait? How did that get rid of all of them?" She inquired

Wesley looked up at her with a brief guilty look.

"I . . . double parked it inside a building," Wesley responded before tossing her a camera, "While you're here you can assist me. I need you to take some photos of the body."

Dana cringed but complied.

"So what do you think happened?"

"Best guess?" Wesley explained, "Something drank the soul out of her."

"Ewww. What would do that?"

"Any number of Demons has the ability to drain a human of various energies," Wesley replied, "I need to look into this further. Whatever did this need to be stopped as soon as possible."

(Shopping district, Oxnard California)

"Well aren't you the cutest little girl?" police officer, Cristina Burch. Remarked, "Are you lost? Cant you find your parents?"

Jenny smiled welcomingly.

"I'm looking for my friend, are you her?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

(Buffy and Willow's dorm, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California.)

"What do you think?" Willow asked

Buffy looked up from avoiding her assignment to look at the slinky red dress Willow held in her hands.

"Looks cute." Buffy smiled

Willow lowered the dress and shot the slayer an annoyed look as she reached for the next outfit.

"You know, technically, not really helping if you just say the same thing 'bout everything I show you," she replied seriously, "how about this one?"

"Cute." Buffy replied absent mindedly

Willow lowered the outfit and glared a Buffy

"Okay, see, you weren't even looking that time." Willow complained as she flopped back down onto her bed.

Buffy regarded her friend for a moment. She swung herself over to the other side of the bed with a supportive expression.

"Hey, chill Will; this is Xander we're talking about. You could go in a pumpkin costume and it wouldn't change his feelings for you . . ."

Willow smiled weakly which told the slayer volumes.

". . . But that's not the problem is it?" Buffy replied, "Come on, sharing is caring, what's with the major Wiggins?"

Willow grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it for support.

"Promise you won't tell Xander?" Willow asked quietly

"Cross my heart and hope to die again." Buffy responded

Willow took a deep breath.

"Okay I . . ."

Willow was cut short by the knocking on their door. Buffy looked at Willow sympathetically before she went to answer it. Xander leaned casually in the doorway and smiled when he saw Buffy.

"Hey," he commented as he looked over to the flustered Willow, "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Buffy looked over to Willow who shook her head lightly.

"Nope," Buffy replied, "nothing major/"

"Great. Hate to think I stopped you two in the middle of your underwear make out session I like to think you do in my head . . ."

Buffy and Willow gave him a disgusted look. Xander shifted awkwardly.

" . . . Did I just say that out loud?"

"Alright, Hormones down ghost boy," Buffy replied as she went back to her not-studying, "you're honey's over there and, for future reference, keep me out of your fantasies I'm pretty sure I could find a way to cause ghost pain if I try hard enough."

"I'll keep that in mind" Xander replied

(University grounds, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California - 30 mins later)

"So what's the deal with these commandos?" Xander asked

Xander and Willow walked slowly hand in hand off campus as they head in the general direction towards the Bronze. The coldness of his touch chilled Willow but she tried to hide as best she could.

"They keep popping up all over campus," Willow explained, "Buffy ran into one while trying to stop this werewolf from attacking the campus."

"You guys get all the cool bad guys in this town. The most exciting thing to happen in Oxnard recently was when I was caught by Wesley while trying to save a demon in distress."

"It hasn't been all danger. There's classes and lectures with the learning and lots of neat knowledge to absorb so you don't need. . ."

Willow looked over to Xander curiously.

" . . . You were caught by Wesley?"

Xander just realized what he just said.

"Not caught!"

"Watcher Wesley?"

"Hey it was the biker outfit threw me off my game."

"Okay, why was Wesley was dressed as a biker?"

"I try to avoid thinking about it," Xander explained, "You think being queasy is bad when you're alive. You don't want to feel it when you're bodiless."

The smile instantly dropped from Willows face. This wasn't lost on Xander.

"Okay what's wrong?" Xander asked

Willow pouted in distress for a moment.

"Nothing." She replied

They stopped walking. Xander turned and faced her.

"Don't nothing me miss sad sack," Xander remarked, "what's with the loss of happy?"

Willow looked at him seriously as she tried to phrase her question.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked

"No, what's there to be mad about?"

Then Willow said something Xander didn't expect. Something he wished she never asked.

"Why not?" Willow asked

Xander's confused expression didn't comfort her. She took a deliberate step away from him.

"Why aren't you yelling at me or avoiding me or trying to punish me away?" she continued

"You've lost me Will," Xander replied, "What are you talking about?"

Willow's expression became more desperate.

"You're . . . You're dead and I did it! I made you stuck like that! I . . ."

Xander walked up and took her by the shoulders.

"Will stop!" He exclaimed as he looked into her sad puppy expression, "You're still not focusing on this are you? I told you it's Leyland's fault not yours."

Willow rubbed her arm nervously.

"Yeah but . . . but I destroyed your body. You can't be alive again."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere. Plus, between you and me, ghost powers rock!"

Willow's pout became more predominant. Xander sighed and smiled at her warmly. He walked up and embraced her.

"Ah Will," he said sympathetically, "anybody tell you you think too much?"

Willow shrugged sadly.

"Most people." She replied softly

(The basement, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California – that afternoon)

The table was covered with photos of the Body as Wesley and Dana poured over the evidence. Dana propped her head in her hands in a tired fashion. They had been at it for about three hours and there was no sign of ending

"What are we looking for again?" Dana asked in a tired tone

"We're looking for any distinguishing marks that might help up discern which demon we're dealing with." Wesley replied

Dana checked her watch and sighed heavily.

"Does it always take this long?"

"Sixty percent of the rogue demon hunting business is research," Wesley explained casually, "Thirty percent is the confrontation and the other thirty percent is resolution and containment. It'll be good to note that down if you're going to be successful in this field."

Dana looked at him curiously.

"Isn't that a hundred and twenty percent?"

Wesley looks up from his work.

"Well of course not it's. . ."

Wesley frowned as his math didn't add up.

"Hold on . . . Sixty percent is research . . . "

Dana rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair arms folded. Wesley interlaced his fingers and looked at her.

". . . if you can think of a quicker way of doing this I'm open to suggestions."

Dana wracked her brain trying to find a solution. Then something occurred to her. She looked over to Wesley excited

"Hey, the office had security," she suggested, "Why don't we try and get the tape. That would show us what happened right?"

"I tried that. The police had confiscated most of the evidence once I had arrived. Perhaps if you could manifest a shadow that might direct us . . ."

Dana looked back down at the photos flustered.

"I can't do it whenever I want it just sorta happens," Dana explained, "Maybe we could ask the police?"

"And what would we say? 'Sorry to interrupt your homicide investigation chaps but we need to borrow a key piece of evidence to try and solve the mystery of the dried up lady.'"

Dana folded her arms and pouted at him.

"Don't need to get all angry." She retorted

Wesley pulled off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," he replied stressfully, "I'm . . . not sure I can do this. I mean I've already been fooled once since I was fired from the council . . ."

He sighed stressfully and gazed up at the ceiling.

". . . I had two slayers under my care as a Watcher, two of them! One became evil the other turned her back of the council. Maybe I should just find myself a more suitable vocation."

Dana watched Wesley curiously. She only half understood what he was complaining about but it seemed really important to him. Dana pushed the photos around until she came across something curious. She pulled out the photo from the pile and looked at it closely.

"Hey, what about this one? " Dana remarked, "This one has a weird mark on it?"

Wesley put his glasses back on and looked at photo. The picture was of a mark that was embedded on her shoulder. The mark was a four pointed star with s shaped lines embedded at each point. Wesley studied seriously

"Wait a minute." He exclaimed as he got to his feet

He moved over to the stacks. Wesley pulled out a volume and moved back to the table flicking through the pages. He dropped the book on the table and placed his finger on the etching of the symbol in the photo

"I know what we're dealing with," Wesley explained as he read through the details, "Question is how it exactly came to this reality."

Dana looked at the etching closely. She was still getting used to the idea that there was this whole mystic layer in the world so the idea that, whatever killed Mary wasn't human sent a chill down her spine. It took a moment to realize that the chill she was feeling wasn't fear but an oncoming shadow. Dana leaned against the table as the feeling washed over her.

"Ah Wes." She said anxiously as the vapors began the form

Taking his cue from Dana he moved the table out of the way and guided her to her mark. It didn't take long for the smoke to form and the scene to start. The scene was of the admin office back at the school. Mary was talking to young blond girl as an army of zombies approached. Outside the sound of a garbage can toppling over startled the office worker. She got up from her seat and rushed to the entrance.

The notes she was holding slipped from her hand as she gasped at the sight of a dozen or so zombies trudging heavily across the grounds. Mary turned and bolted for the phone. Jenny frowned

Mary was too focused on the zombies to concentrate on Jenny. She'd just finished dialing 911 when the zombies started to thump on the door.

"Hello?" Mary stammered down the phone, "I'm at the catholic school . . . there's a gang trying to break in. Sweetheart, get away from the door."

"Don't you want to play with my friends?" she asked a little upset, "you said you liked me."

Ignoring her comments Mary rushed over and snatches Jenny by the wrist. She dragged the young girl behind the desk. The glass on the front door shattered. The corpses heaved and struggle trying to fit their way through the doorway. Mary Jenny glared at Mary furious.

"Why are you tying to hurt my friends? . ." she announced loudly. "You don't like me!"

As soon as Jenny yelled this the zombies stopped. To Mary's shock they took a couple of steps back. Mary looked down at Jenny apprehensively. Jenny took an angry step forward and stretched out her arms.

"You're a mean lady! . . "

Red smoke began to fall from Jenny's hands and began too pool on the floor around her ankles. The red smoke snaked away from her and began to swirl around Mary's feet. To of the smoke tendrils climbed and twirled around her in synchronization. Suddenly Mary began to choke. She dropped to her knees clutching her chest as she desperately fought for air. The skin on her hands began to shrink and dry out. It didn't take long for Mary to completely fossilize. Her body husk fell to the ground with a loud crunch. Jenny stood over her with intense anger.

". . . I don't want to play with you!"

The scene disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wesley and Dana looked at where the shadow was just projected.

"Well . . . that certainly raises a few questions." He remarked.

"I've seen that girl. She was at the school this morning." Dana said breathlessly, still recovering from the shadow, "I've got an idea . . ."

(Oxnard Police Department, Oxnard California)

Jenny sat peacefully in the main squad room as Officer Cristina Burch was on the phone. She swung her legs as she watched the officer hung up the phone. Next to her, her partner, Eddy Whitehead, stood next to her. Christina sighed.

"I've finished calling around youth homes and orphanages. Nobody's heard of her," she explained, "Are you sure a report wasn't filed?"

"Just came back from missing persons. Nothing." Eddy replied, "Nothing. Whoever she is she ain't local."

Christina looked over to the young girl with empathy. She walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Sweetie. Do you know where you're mommy and daddy are staying?" she asked in a soft soothing tone

Jenny hugged her doll and giggle at her

"You talk silly" She replied in her sweet voice

Christina smiled at her in return.

"I guess I do, but, this is important honey, where are you're parents staying? Is it in a hotel or a house?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Christina looked back at Eddy apprehensively who shrugged. She looked back to Jenny with her smile waning.

"Alright we're friends," Christina replied, "Okay, friend, Can you tell me where your parents are?"

Jenny smiled at Christina in a way that gave her chills

"They're coming to be with me," Jenny replied, "all my friends."

Outside the station a couple of officers leaned against one of the cars. From one of the alleyways a crash of a dumpster being a tipped over. Cautiously they drew their weapon and stood ready. From all directions zombies piled out onto the main street and headed for the station. The officers shouted out warnings for them to stop but the hoard didn't respond as they leached forward. The first officer fired a disabling into the shoulder of the lead zombie's shoulder. This didn't slow him down. They started to fire rounds wildly into the hoard. Nothing happened. The officers looked at each other before they turned and ran into the building.

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

(University grounds, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California - that evening)

The three soldiers moved swiftly across the moonlit grounds. They took positions behind some of the trees and the commander looked out over the empty grounds.

"Forrest you getting anything?" Finn asked

"Something sir?" Forrest replied as he checked his equipment

Finn turned to look at Forrest strangely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Forrest tried to make sense of what he was scanning.

"I'm getting' pretty funky reading here."

Graham moved in next to him and looked at the device.

"Vampire?" Graham asked

"Nah this is something new," Forrest replied, "whatever this H.S.T. is it's sending out energy across the board. Plus its fast, I mean 'The Flash' fast."

Finn looked across the ground again.

"Okay, Keep you eyes open and your senses sharp." Finn commented as he readied his tazer rifle.

Nearby invisible Xander stood and studied the soldiers. Earlier that day he volunteered his services and powers to try and find out as much as he could. He'd been following them since he found them near Stevenson Dorm. What was the military doing on a public college campus? What were they after? This couldn't be a coincidence that the army's decided to take an interest in demon central.

(The residence or Rupert Giles, Sunnydale California - 20 minutes later)

"There were three of them," Xander explained, "Uber organized and not shy with the hardware either."

"Did you find out what apocalypse now's doing in town?" Buffy asked

Xander leaned against the couch and put his hands in his pockets

"I couldn't get close enough. They have this weird toy with them I think it could scan me."

The phone began to ring. Giles stood up from his chair and walked over to it.

"Well this certainly warrant's further investigating," Giles commented, "Good work Xander . . . Hello?"

Xander smiled smugly as Buffy and Willow

"Hear that? Score one for the ghost." He exclaimed

"You know, gloating, not good for the complexion." Buffy replied

"I don't see you get a watcher gold star miss 'I didn't do good work tonight'."

"That's my man," Willow smirked, "Mister Modesty."

"Damn straight." Xander replied

Giles looked over to the trio with an extreme perplexed look on his face.

"Who's on the phone?" Willow asked

Giles hands the receiver over to Xander

"It's for you Xander . . . its Wesley."

Buffy stared at Xander curiously.

"Okay why is Wesley calling you?"

"You don't wanna know," Xander replied as he took the phone, "Hey Wes miss me already?"

"ZOMBIES!" Wesley yelled down the phone.

Xander furrowed his eyebrows curiously.

"Interesting choice," he replied, "but I usually go with 'Hello' when I greet to people."

"This is not the time Xander! Dana and I seemed to have ourselves in a . . . bit of a bind at the police station."

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I'm responsible?" Wesley snapped down the end of the line "I can assure you I had . . ."

There was a loud crash in the background. Followed by some scuffling.

"Could we argue about this later?" Wesley replied urgently, "I really would like not to die."

"Alright I'll be there in a second."

Xander hung up the phone leaving the group confused.

"What was that about?" Buffy asked

"Apparently Wes has corpse issue." Xander replied

(Oxnard Police Department, Oxnard California - 30 minutes earlier)

Dana and Wesley walked up the steps to the police station.

"Remind me why we're involving the authorities?" Wesley asked

"I just thought that a small kid like that would sick out if she's walking around on her own." Dana explained, "Somebody had to have called the police."

The both of them opened the front doors and walked up to the front desk and waited. The building seemed eerily quiet for a police precinct.

"Hello?" Wesley called out

No response. He craned his neck to try and get a better look. Dana watched him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She inquired

"Stay here a moment." Wesley replied as he walked slowly to the side door.

All it took was the slightest push to reveal what happened.

"Oh god!" Wesley gagged as the sight of at least seventy dead and mummified police officers met his eyes.

Dana moved over next to him and covers her mouth in shock. The two of them slowly wound their way through the sea of dead.

Dana had lost all the color in her face and was slowly turning green by the time they arrived in the center of the squad room. Sensing that there was a strong possibility of faint Wesley helped her into a near by chair.

"Was . . . Was this?" She managed between gags

"I believe so," Wesley replied as he checked the arm of one of the nearby victims, "It's quite obvious that we're dealing with a Mortis Beast."

"That's not funny!" Jenny yelled, "I don't like being called names!"

The both of them turned their heads sharply to see the angry pout of Jenny as she stood in the back corner carrying her doll by one of its arms.

Slowly Wesley climbed back up onto his feet his face a picture of concentration.

"Hello there," Wesley said, "Did you do this?"

"Are you gonna hurt my friends to?" Jenny asked in an innocent tone

"I wasn't planning to."

Jenny pointed an angry finger at Christina's corpse.

"She tried to hurt them!" Jenny announced, "She shot them with guns and hit them with sticks! She was a bad friend."

"We're not gonna do that," Dana replied

This earned her a concerned look from Wesley. Dana shrugged in an 'I thought I was helping' way. Jenny's eye's lit up. The biggest smile spread across her rosy red cheeks.

"Do you want to meet them?" she asked merrily

"Perhaps later," Wesley replied sharply, "I think we would like to know more about you."

Dana nodded in agreement. Jenny looked at the both of them curiously then walked towards them. She sat down on the chair across from them and hugged her doll defensively. Wesley leaned against the desk and pulled out his notepad from his pocket.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Jenny." The little girl replied

"Do you know where your mummy and daddy are?" Wesley asked

Suddenly an angry look crossed Jenny's face

"I don't wanna do this!" jenny snapped, "Why don't you want to play with my friends?"

Dana tugged on Wesley sleeve

"Ah . . . Wes," she said apprehensively, "Can I talk to you?"

Dana dragged Wesley aside keeping her eyes squarely on Jenny.

"You sure we should be doing this? I mean, she just killed all the cops in this place." She asked nervously

"Look, we need to discern what's driving this Mortis Beast," Wesley explained quietly, "commonly it's the strongest thought and feeling felt by the host. We need to work out exactly what it is if we have any chance of stopping it."

"You're gonna hurt me!" Jenny screamed in panic

Wesley and Dana jumped in fright as they discover Jenny was standing right next to them. Her intense expression causing the former watcher and the Inarib Ha to take a step back.

"Now hold on Jenny . . ."

"No! You're mean like everyone else!"

Red vapors began to pour from Jenny's sleeves which pooled around her ankles.

"I don't wanna play with you! My friends don't wanna as well!"

Two of the doors behind them crashed open behind them. The both of them turned to see zombies piling out from several of the side offices. Wesley and Dana looked back to Jenny who was pooling more and more vapor. Several streams shot past them and entered into the corpses of the dead police who stiffly climbed back onto her feet. Wesley leaned over to Dana.

"Listen, I don't want to put any pressure on you at all," he explained nervously, "but if it's not too much trouble could you possible ask Yassek for assistance."

The red smoke snaked away from her and began to swirl around Wesley and Dana's feet. Dana raised her hands defensively as two of the smoke tendrils climbed and twirled around them in synchronization. Then smoothing happened the young girl didn't expect. A shocked expression crossed Jenny's face as she watched the red vapor of the mortis beast being beaten back by the black vapor of the Inarib Ha. Wesley looked over to Dana.

"Good Job." He replied

Dana looked over to Wesley anxiously her eyes pitch black.

"I have no idea how I did that." She replied

"That's not fair!" Jenny yelled, "You're not playing nice!"

From behind them two of the Zombies snagged them by the shoulder and tossed them across the room. They smashed through an office door and hit the back wall. Dana watched the approaching hoard fearfully.

"This could be a great time to call Xander?" Dana exclaimed

"I'm inclined to agree." Wesley replied with the equal amount of fear

(Oxnard Police Department, Oxnard California - now)

_**# POP! #**_

Xander appeared in the center of the disaster zone that was the Oxnard police station. In front of him the Zombie hoard struggled and strained to get into the office where Wesley and Dana had managed to barricade themselves. At full ghost speed he plowed straight into the group tossing one aside as he punched a second across the jaw. A third tried to grab him from behind but phased straight through his incorporeal body. Xander grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it over its head. Spinning swiftly he caught and oncoming punch and ripped that zombies arm off using it to smack him across the face with it followed closely by his fist.

It took him a good twenty minutes to clear the doorway. And when he tried to enter the room he was nearly smashed over the head by a wild Wesley holding a lamp. When he saw the ghost a look of relief crossed his face as he placed his makeshift weapon back on the desk while Dana got back onto her feet. Xander looked at the both of them

"I leave you two alone for one day . . ." Xander smirked

Wesley and Dana give each other a look before staring at the Ghost.

(The Basement, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

"So what's the deal?" Xander asked as Wesley dropped a couple of books on the table, "When did the police station become Resident Evil central for this 'burb?"

"Like I was explaining to Dana we are dealing with a Mortis Beast," Wesley replied, "Essentially it's a hitch-hiker of the resurrected. Clinging onto the soul as it's transferred back into its vestal. "

"Wait a mo'! Some guy brought this girl back form the dead?" Dana exclaimed

"That's what I'm saying," Wesley continued, "After the individual is resurrected it takes control using the strongest desire as the template for its modus operandi."

Xander confused look deepened.

"And for those of us who just tuned into this funapolooza. How do we go from possessed little girl to army of zombies?" he asked

"The mortis beast has two predominant abilities, firstly, the ability to drain the soul from a living creature and, secondly, the power of reanimation."

Xander leaned forward in a commanding fashion.

"Alright, casting my vote of 'yikes' right now. So the question now how are we gonna stop her?"

Wesley opened the first book in his pile and flicked through the pages. Wesley slid the book across the table to Xander who looked at the symbol etching printed inside.

"The challenge is going to be separating the mortis from the little girl," Wesley explained, "Once separated it's vulnerable to a standard banishing incantation."

"Didn't you say some deal about getting to know her better or something?" Dana asked as she shuffled over to look at the book

"That's right. That's the key to the whole thing," Wesley explained, "If we can resolve the issue binding the mortis to the child then we separate the both of them."

"Great, reduced to Dr. Philling the evil, where do we start?" Xander asked

(Cemetery, Oxnard California)

Jenny sat near the gate leading out of the cemetery and played with her doll. She pouted sadly as she made the doll dance in front of her.

"Everybody wants to hurt me Belinda," she said softly, "nobody wants to play . . . I'm gonna make them want to play."

Jenny placed Belinda the doll near the wall and got to her feet. She raised her hands and red smoke snaked up her arms and balled it's self into her hands. Smoke tendrils shot out in all directions covering a good portion the cemetery. The tendrils split into smaller streams which entered each of the individual graves which started to quake. Jenny giggled excitedly as corpses clawed their way out of the ground. She clapped as the two hundred strong zombie force walked towards her ready for a fight.

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

(Library, Oxnard California)

Dana sat at one of the huge tables and looked around the desolate building cautiously.

"So . . . it's not illegal to break into the library at night is it?" She asked

"Well that kinda depends on your perspective," Xander replied, "If you look at is as something that the police show up to and go 'naughty, naughty' then, yeah, it's illegal."

Dana furrowed her eyebrows and fidgeted with her hands.

"Oh." she replied

Xander looked at her closely for a second. He took the seat across from her and bent down to match her eye line.

"Hey . . . what's up?" he asked

Dana sighed and dropped her head.

"It's nothing. It's just . . . I don't like that Yassek can just take over whenever you know?" she said sadly looking up to Xander, "Why did they pick me? I don't do anything. I just go to school."

"Demons are wacky like that," Xander replied, "They like to mix it up, hey, did I tell you about the time I was possessed by a hyena?"

Just then Wesley returned carrying a huge pile of old news papers. He slammed them down on the table hard and looked at the both of them annoyed.

"You know this would go a lot quicker if you two look as well." He snapped

"Thought you knew the arrangement of this team," Xander replied, "you're the brains, I'm the muscle, she's the looks."

Wesley sighed impatiently and handed them each a pile of papers. Xander and Dana shared a smirk before they started to scan through the papers. Over the next forty-five minutes the table became covered with news papers. After what seemed like a long and fruitless search Xander struck pay dirt. Xander was leafing through his seventieth paper when he came across a picture he recognizes instantly.

"And Bingo was his name!" Xander exclaimed, "Guy's I think I found something."

Wesley and Dana stopped reading and joined Xander. All three of them were staring at a picture of the brown family, particularly their young daughter Jennifer.

"How old is this issue?" Wesley asked

Xander checked the date.

"Looks like it was printed 'round the turn of the century"

"Then this girl must be over one hundred years old," Wesley remarked, "it look's like the eleventh century scribes missed the information about the mortis' longevity."

"What happen to her?" Dana asked

"It says here that Jennifer was recovered after she was found drowned in a local stream. Apparently her family was a big deal 'round these parts they owned a lot of the shops and stores. They lived in a mansion on the outskirts of town and didn't really talk to many people. Guess that meant jenny as well. But still doesn't explain how she's still alive?"

Wesley pondered this.

"Hold on a moment I think I might be able to answer this." Wesley remarked

He went for his bag and pulled out one of his note books and flicked through it. Finding the page he was searching for he read rapidly.

"Ah, here it is!" Wesley exclaimed as he looked at the other two, "the paper said that the brown family owned a number of business in this region correct?"

"That's what it said." Xander replied

"When I decided take up residence in this city I thought I'd looks into its history, you know, to see if there was any constants with the paranormal activity," Wesley continued, "While I was searching I came across information about a general store owned by the brown family which turned out to be a front of voodoo practitioners who were using the locals in some of their rituals. What if, in an act of desperation and grief, Mr. Called upon the voodoo priests to bring her daughter back to life."

"Which also brought the tag along right?" Xander remarked

"Exactly. So now we know how she became what she was. What we need to work out now is what's driving her."

"She's lonely . . ." Dana commented

Xander and Wesley looked over to her curiously. Dana shrugged

" . . . She kept asking everybody if they wanted to be friends."

"Okay, so, how do we find a one hundred year old possessed girl a friend?"

Suddenly there was a loud scream from outside followed by a series of crashed. Curious Wesley stood up from the table and made his way to the window and looked out. Nervously he turned back to the other two.

"Ah . . . I think a better question is how we prevent the massive zombie army from decimating the city."

Xander and Dana looked at each other before joining Wesley at the window. They watched as a dozen or so Zombies stumbled down the street attacking and harassing anything and anyone in their path. The trio looked at each other apprehensively.

"I'm open to suggestions." Wesley said

"Sorry Wes," Xander replied, "right now, I'm open to not pooping myself."

(Downtown, Oxnard California)

The Zombie force marched slowly onwards across the length and breadth of the city. In the center of this pack Jenny walked slowly. She clutched her doll Belinda as tight as she could.

"People are gonna wanna play with us now Belinda. They won't wanna play with anyone else."

Further down the road the roar of an oncoming engine caught the young girl's attention. She turned to see the headlight of an on coming motorcycle streaking towards them. The rider examined the scene and aimed her bike at the closest group and kicked up the acceleration. A meter away from the zombies she twisted the bike slightly knocking it off its wheels. She slid the bike into them knocking several off her feet. The rider rolled backwards onto her feet and side kicked one of the zombies out of the way.

"I'm here!" She announced

"What's the scene like D?" A gruff voice replied over her radio

"Busy," the rider replied as she opened up her jacket

"Yeah, well, that's why you're there remember? The old man wants to zero on why."

From under her jacket she drew two silver handguns.

"None of them seem up for a conversation!" she replied

The rider dodged a couple of swings she countered with kick to its stomach followed couple of rounds into its chest. The zombie staggered for a second before bursting into flames which reflected brightly off the rider's helmet.

"Least these new rounds work." she continued

"You like 'em?" the voice asked cheerfully, "Yeah, they're some of my favorites. Bitch to work with but when the curtain rises, man, its one hell of a show."

The rider blocked an oncoming punch she spun around sharply knocking the zombie off it's feet before pumping three rounds into it's head.

"Not to sound annoyed but can we keep the talk shop?" She yelled

"Buzz kill . . . hold on the kid's got something . . ."

The radio went quiet for a moment. The rider took down several more zombies before the radio came back to life.

" . . . Okay we have a biomystic tag coming from about two hundred feet to your left."

The rider looked further down the street. Between the burning remains of the defeated and the oncoming force she caught sight of Jenny, standing unimpressed, staring at her.

"You mean behind the little girl?" the rider yelled

Again the radio went silent.

"Say that again?" the voice asked

"There's a little girl out here is it one of the undead near her?"

"Ah . . . hold on."

The rider kicked out behind catching one of the undead off guard. With lightning reflexes she broke its arm before shooting it, point blank, between the eyes. She spun kicked it in the chest knocking it away safely before it was engulfed in raging fireball.

"Okay I think the kid's on some kind of candy rush 'cause he's telling me it is the little girl."

"Why can't people teach their kids to have normal hobbies?" the rider replied

"It's the education curve, not slanted enough for the average educator," the voice responded, "oh, and the old man asked me to ask you to bring her in."

"Ten-four I'll have her back there in a . . ."

The rider turned to discover Jenny standing two feet away form her.

" . . . Minute"

Jenny grabbed the rider by the wrist

"STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Jenny yelled

With full force she tossed the rider through a nearby window and into the middle of the store. Dazed the rider looked at the oncoming hoard.

"Alright, next time, we gotta start making a plan B." She replied

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

Wesley slammed the front door loudly and locked it. Wesley and Dana collapsed to the floor exhausted as Xander stood calmly near the window.

"That was really un-fun." Dana remarked

"Well I don't think they're following us. Looks like something drew them away," Xander replied, "and what was the deal with ditching your car?"

Wesley looked up at the ghost in an irritated fashion.

"I'm sorry that fleeing for my life was a higher priority!"

"It would have been quicker to get back here."

"Now that here's where we are what are we gonna do now?" Dana asked

"We have to draw the Mortis back to the store and somehow get her away from her army." Wesley replied as they climbed back onto their feet.

"Call me zombie distraction guy," Xander replied, "Which brings us back to the problem of how are we gonna separate them. Don't think demon counseling is in the Yellow Pages."

"I'll do it." Dana said softly

"No it's far too dangerous," Wesley replied

Dana looked at the both of them in determination.

"I can do it!"

"What makes you so sure?" Xander asked

Dana frowned sadly and leaned against the front counter. She dropped her head slightly.

"'Cause I . . . I know what it's like not to have friends," she replied, "Plus, I got Yassek remember?"

"You told me you couldn't control it." Wesley commented

Dana shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but she seems to show every time I'm in any real danger."

The three of them went silent for a moment. Xander looked over to Wesley

"We got a better plan?" he asked

"Unfortunately no," Wesley replied, "Alright, we best get ready, I have some recitations that should be strong to draw the beast."

(Downtown, Oxnard California)

The rider fired rounds at the on coming hoard each of them bursting in to flame.

"Did I tell you already how much I'm not enjoying this!" she yelled down the radio

"Hold on D the old man is gearing up," the gruff voice replied, "He'll be there in a quarter of a sec!"

At the back of the group Jenny watched as her force attempting to decimated the rider. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by a strong sensation. She turned to look down the road with a curious expression. She looked at her troops for a moment before heading off. Inside the building the rider had just run out of ammunition and had just readied herself for a fight when all of a sudden the zombies stopped advancing. Slowly she lowered fists as they turned and left. The rider stood there dumbstruck. Once the entire area was vacated she walked out and looked down the street.

"What in god's name just happened?" She asked

"Huh?" The voice asked

"The zombie's . . . left."

"What did you say to 'em?"

"I'm serious here!"

"Well, in that case, that's goody for us isn't it?"

The rider thought about this.

"Depends on where they're heading," She replied sternly, "I don't like it. Something's up."

(The parking lot behind Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California)

Xander and Dana stood ready as Wesley made his final preparation for the banishment ritual. Xander looked over to Dana who seemed less then enthused at her idea.

"You doing okay over there?" Xander asked

"Ah . . . is running still an option?" Dana replied

Xander smiled at her reassuringly.

"You'll do fine . . ."

Dana smiled back at them weakly. Before returning to focus on her part of the plan. it didn't take them much longer to wait. The low guttural sounds of the zombies echoed off the walls. They looked at the end of the empty car park to see Jenny glaring at them.

". . . Okay Dana you're up." Xander concluded

Dana took a couple of nervous steps forward. As she did so she noticed Jenny hugs her doll that little bit tighter. This made the Inarib Ha curious. Is this pint sized zombie queen afraid of her? Why? What did she do to make her scared? Then something occurred to her. It might not be her who Jenny's afraid of but Yassek. The first time they met she knew Dana was the Inarib Ha and the second time she managed to save her and Wes from losing their essences.

This filled Dana with A eerie sense of calm. As she stood a few feet away from Jenny.

"Hey." Dana said softly

Jenny didn't say anything. She held Belinda up like a shield between. As soon as she did this zombies appeared around every possible corner. Dana looked back at Wesley apprehensively who returned the same look.

"I don't like your friend." Jenny said softly

Dana smiled.

"I know, sometimes I'm not in her fan club either?" Dana replied, "That's a . . . very pretty doll. What was her name?"

The look of distrust in Jenny's eyes didn't fill Dana with confidence.

"Belinda."

The zombies began to tighten the circle around them. Dana looking at the angry zombie force fearfully.

"You just wanna hurt me," Jenny said in a quiet tone, "everybody wants to hurt me."

"Maybe . . . Maybe you should stop hurting people." Dana replied, "Like all these guy's"

Jenny looked at Dana curiously as she gestured to all the zombies

"But . . . They're . . . They're my friends." She said

"Did they want you be your friends?"

Jenny pouted sadly. Dana walked slowly towards her and sat down cross-legged. She smiled at Jenny warmly.

"Its hurts a lot doesn't it?" she asked, "When nobody wants to be around you."

Jenny's lip quivered slightly and clutched onto Belinda tighter.

"Were the other kids mean to you?"

There was a long pause. Xander kept an eagle on Dana, Jenny and the surrounding zombie force. Next to him Wesley grounded the final ingredience and placed it into the bowl.

"I don't like this Xander," Wesley said softly, "I think you should get Dana away from her."

"She fine" Xander replied

"I'd like to remind you that one command from that little girl and we're thigh deep in zombie army."

"Just get the spell ready."

Dana brushed a stray hair out of Jenny's face.

"Did you're daddy keep you away from the other kids?" she asked

Jenny nodded as she sat down in front of Dana.

"Daddy said they were bad," Jenny replied, "Daddy told me they would be mean to me."

"But you wanted to play with them didn't you?"

A single tear rolled down Jenny's cheek. Jenny wiped it as she nodded. Dana dropped her head and took a deep breath.

"Is that why you went down to that river?"

Jenny looked over to Dana in surprise. Xander readied himself for retaliation but nothing happened. Jenny nestled her head into Belinda.

"Daddy and Mommy took me to the river 'cause it was my birthday," Jenny replied, "They were in the water . . . I wanted to play to but daddy said I can't so I went away when they went nap. . . the boy said I can't go to the middle and I told him I could . . ."

"Did you get stuck?" Dana asked

Jenny nodded again as the tears flowed a lot more steadily.

"I wanted them to like me . . . be my friend . . . but they laughed!"

Without considering the ramifications Dana leaned in and hugged the scared child.

"Why didn't they want to be my friends?"

"They were just mean kids," Dana explained, "I know what that's like. People don't wanna be my friend either."

Jenny pulled back and stared at Dana curiously.

"Some guy's made me different to, gave me demon power without asking me, now people just stay away cause they think I'm freaky."

Xander and Wesley shared a concerned look. Dana sighed to control her emotions and smiled at Jenny.

"I wanna be you're friend," Dana concluded, "But not if you're gonna hurt me like these people. Do you think you can do that?"

Jenny looked at Dana for the longest time. Slowly but surely a smile crept across the young girls face.

"Okay." Jenny replied

Dana and Jenny hugged tightly. Wesley collected his mixture into a glass bottle and scanned through his book.

"We best be getting ready Xander," Wesley replied, "by my calculations the demon should be surfacing at any moment and we only have a fraction of time to . . . oh dear."

Xander looked over to Wesley who read his book curiously.

"What 'oh dear'?" Xander replied in an annoyed tone

"Did I neglect to mention that when the demon is released it's about ten feet tall and still control the zombies?"

Xander glared at him.

"You know what Wes? That would've been helpful BEFORE WE BOXED OURSELVES IN!"

Suddenly there was a loud crackling sound. Xander and Wesley looked over to see Dana Scrambling backwards away from a glowing Jenny. A moment later there was a loud explosion and the Mortis Beast shot out of the girl and landed before them. it earthy brown skin tone reflected off the street lamps as it's strong jaw snarled at them.

"If you die," Xander exclaimed to Wesley, "I don't want you haunting anywhere near me!"

Xander pushed Wes and Dana out of the way as he sprinted into the hoard. The both of them watched in awe as the defiant ghost punched, kicked and tossed his way to the demon. Dana looked over to Wesley curiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be chanting or something?" she asked

Wesley blinked for a moment.

"Oh, Right." he replied

Wesley raised the pouch and began his Latin. As Dana watched she noticed something at the edge of the crowd. She wasn't completely sure but she thought she saw movement from Jenny. Moving as cautiously as she could she sidled her way around the pack. Xander determination didn't wane. He kept up the fight until all that was left was a handful of zombies standing. This was the first time he fully appreciated the fact that he doesn't tire anymore.

The Mortis Beast approached him slowly. Xander smirked at him.

"You want you're turn ugly? Cause I've got a whole case of whoop ass and I'm gonna open a can . . ."

A glass jar flew threw the air and struck the demon. The mortis beast howled as they began to shimmer. The air crackled as the last vestige of the creature blinked out of existence. Xander turned and looked at chuffed former watcher.

". . . Hey I was quipping here!" he yelled at Wesley

Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Oh do grow up Mr. Harris!" He replied

"Hey guy!" Dana yelled

The both of them looked over to Dana. She walked towards them with scarred little Jennifer Brown in tow. She hid behind Dana when they walked up to Dana. Wesley knelt down and smiled at her

"It's okay Jenny we're not going to hurt you." He said softly

"I want my Mommy!" Jenny cried as she hid behind Dana's school jacket

(Children's wing, Oxnard Hospital, Oxnard California – 1 hour later)

Wesley, Xander and Dana sat out in the hall as they watched the doctor examined Jenny.

"So she's back to being just Jenny now?" Dana asked

"With the Mortis Beast expelled she returned to being human," Wesley explained, "Young Jennifer can now live a full, rich and normal life."

"Or as normal as you can get for the worlds oldest five-year-old."

"It is going to take some adjusting for her but I'm sure she'll survive."

Dana looked at the young girl and sighed.

"Wish it was that simple for me" She said sadly

Xander smiled and put his arm around her.

"We'll find something." he replied in a reassuring

"We have" Wesley interjected

Xander and Dana looked over to him curiously. Wesley pulled out the heavy, leather bound book that Dana handed to him

"I need to see you two in private." He replied

(Cafeteria, Oxnard Hospital)

Wesley placed the book on the table and looked at them very seriously.

"So you know what this is?" he asked

Xander studied the volume closely.

"It's a stretch but I'm going to go with a musty old book?" he replied

"This is the book Dana handed to me to study for her," Wesley explained ignoring Xander comment, "tell me Dana, where did you say you acquired it?"

Dana stared at the book defensively.

"I told you I found it some place."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Xander glared at Wesley

"Whoa, hey, what's with the interrogation?" Xander snapped

"The reason, Xander, is that this is was Ukolar was referring to" Wesley replied sliding the book over to them, "the Du tallaa imrazi Inarib Ha. This book documents the complete history of Yassek. Not only that but it go into great lengths of what Ms. Fitzgerald is capable of. For lack of a better phrase this is essentially a training manual for the Inarib Ha . . ."

Xander and Dana looked at Wesley stunned. This didn't sway the watchers step.

" . . . So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you get this book?"

Dana looked from the Book, to Xander then to Wesley. She sighed heavily and leaned back on her chair.

"Somebody shoved it into my locker." Dana replied seriously

"Did you see who?" Wesley inquired

Dana shook her head.

"No I just found it in there."

"This is a problem." Xander commented

"Indeed." Wesley replied

Dana looked at the both of them anxiously.

"What? What's going on?" she asked

Wesley leaned forward and interlaced his fingers.

"You see Dana this book is a sign," Wesley explained, "It means that we're not the only group who knows Dana's secret. Not only that there's a strong possibility that they were responsible for it."

Dana's looked of alarm was unparalleled. She looked at the both of them wildly looked of either of them to say something like 'just kidding' but it never came. Dana opened the book and looked at the strange symbols. Again she found herself asking why her? What was the point of all this effort? Why were these people so eager to master her power?

At the other end of the cafeteria Christi Blake sat casually with her feet up on the table. A pleased looked crossed her face as she watched the trio with interest.

"And now the cogs begin to turn." She said to herself in a satisfied tone.


	5. 105: Guide

105: Guide

* * *

(School grounds, our lady of faith, Oxnard California - lunch time)

The school bell rang out across the whole campus. The doors to the main building open and the students piled out eagerly for lunch. Through the door Dana and Brad walked out in an exhausted Daze.

"Wow," Brad said distractedly, "I'm so bored I can't feel my fingers."

"Uh huh" Dana muttered dragging her school bag lazily

"Hey is my brain leaking out my ears?"

"Eh."

"I think Mrs. Galloway's doing it on purpose."

Dana gave up dragging her bag and built up enough energy to sling her bag over her shoulder. She shrugged indifferently

"I think history's doing it," Dana replied, "Does there have to be so much history? Why can't there just be, like, ten minutes and that's it?"

Brad scrunched up his face in and attempt to think through the boredom.

"Then thing's would have to be invented every seven seconds. Think that would suck more . . ." He replied

As they walked down the path Spike watched the two of them from the window of a nearby classroom. He lit his cigarette as Dana and Brad wandered off.

"Walk while you can pet," spike said to himself as he took a couple of puffs, "Old Spike has a little gig for you and your demon buddy. Got my shiny new outlook, and a slayerless plan. You and me poppet we're gonna change the soddin' world."

* * *

**Act 1

* * *

**

(The Altar, Sunnydale California)

Tzez-Nilleb towered over the smug Necromancer as Leyland placed the statue in front of him.

"Was there any complications?" the death god asked

Leyland smiled smugly at Tzez-Nilleb

"Not a one," Leyland replied, "it was easy as pie . . . or cake. I dunno which is easier? 'Cause I'm thinking with pie you have to start with the crust . . ."

"Is it that which was scribed in the codex?" Tzez-Nilleb snapped

Leyland walked over to the Aphoria Codex and opened the book. He held up the statue to show Tzez-Nilleb. Tzez-Nilleb took the idol and smiled wickedly.

"Excellent," he boomed, "All that remains is to procurer the remaining two markers."

"I wouldn't worry you're pretty little head about that," Leyland explained, "I've already got a bead on the second marker."

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

"Any news on those commandos yet?" Xander asked as he sat with his feet up at the front counter.

"Nothing headline worthy," Buffy replied on the other end of the phone line, "Giles thinks they might be on campus someplace but so far I haven't seen anything that screams 'look at me I'm a secret military base'."

"It's the smoking and the loud music the kids listen to these days," Xander replied, "one minute they're quietly studying the next thing you know they're involved in black ops for a shadowy armed force. So how's Willow doing?"

The line went silent. Xander's smiled slipped slightly.

"And there it is the awkward silence of preservation," Xander replied, "either you're trying to spare my feelings or Wills in the room waving her arms like a panicky bird."

"She's been quiet since your last visit." Buffy continue sadly, "Kinda keeping to herself. She's lost her carefree bounce . . ."

Xander sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

". . . She misses you though."

"Yeah pity she can't stand to be around me."

"That's not true." Buffy replied

"Buff, I known her longer then you have," Xander explained, "That look she gave me when I came back to Sunnydale. it was the same one she had when her grandmother died. Can you keep an eye on her for me? Tell me if she needs something?"

"Sure, no problem, I'll catch you later."

Xander hung up the phone and sat quietly for a moment. He felt horrible leaving Will before he had a chance to sit down and talk to her about what happened that in the cavern but he had no choice. As he pondered his next move Wesley entered struggling under the weight of a chest of draws. He dropped them heavily and glared at the ghost.

"When I asked you to assist me around the shop," he snapped, "I had this wild notion that you would actually help."

Xander got to his feet and walked over to the chest of drawers. Effortlessly he dragged it one handed to its position.

"Better?" Xander replied

"Much." Wesley replied sarcastically

Xander rolled his eyes and leaned against the drawers. That was when he noticed the framed receipt next to the cash register.

"Hey, what's the deal with that?" he inquired

Wesley looked over to the receipt and beamed to himself.

"That was my very first customer," Wesley replied smugly, "He came in, asked me for an item then exchanged it for money. I wish more places work like this."

Xander looked at Wesley strangely.

"They do, it's called capitalism, and you should catch up sometime, "Xander replied as he picked up the receipt to look at it," So who was this numero uno?"

"He was a pleasant southerner gentleman. I think he said name was Leyland Morris."

The loud crash of framed receipt caught the Former Watcher's attention. Xander stared at Wesley in intense disbelief

"You gave something to Leyland?" he exclaimed

"He gave me money that's how the process works remember?"

Xander leaned against the counter glaring daggers as Wesley.

"You do know he's the one who killed me right?" he asked

Wesley looked at Xander in confusion.

"Let me run you through the basics of this whole demon fighting thing. Leyland, he's what we call the bad guy. The big rule is never give the bad guy anything that might help him!" Xander snapped

Wesley returned the glare as he straightened up his stock.

"Well you could've told me he was evil? No, wait, you were gallivanting around with your friends in Sunnydale."

Xander rolled his eyes and stared down at the receipt.

"So what did he want anyway?" Xander asked

"A small statue, he asked for it specifically." Wesley replied

"What do you think it could do?"

Wesley thought about this.

"A statue has various positions and purposes in many cultures all throughout history it's very hard to give a specific answer."

"Then I think it's time for some heavy bashing of the books." Xander replied

(Lunchroom, our lady of faith, Oxnard California)

Dana prodded at her lunch distractedly. In her other hand she held a translation of the first section of the Inarib Ha training manual. Dana frowned as she tried to absorb the history of Yassek. From what she's read so far enlightened and divine are the least accurate phrases to use when describing the demon Yassek.

"Busy?" a voice asked

Dana jumped slightly and looked up to see Dires casually leaning against the wall. Dires took a sip of her coffee as she casually observed Dana.

"Miss. Dires," Dana replied nervously, "I-I thought we're meeting later."

Dires sat across from her.

"We are but I saw you here, thought I preempt," she replied as she looked at the notes casually, "What ya reading?"

Dana looked down at Wesley's translation then stuffed them back in her bag hurriedly.

"Ah, nothing, history stuff. Kinda personal."

Dires shrugged and looked around the lunch room.

"Fair enough, interesting seating choice . . ."

Dana looked at Dires confused which didn't surprise the councilor. She leaned against the chair back

". . . away from direct sunlight, direct ventilation," Dires looked over to Dana, "Direct human contact."

Dana suddenly became very interested in her lunch. She wished as hard as she could that Dires would find someone more important to talk to but her luck is never that good.

"So where are your friends?" Dires asked, "Were they held up in class or do they have detention?"

"Ah . . ." Was the only reply thing Dana could think of as a reply

Dires looked at her closely.

"That's not supposed to be a challenging question."

Dana sighed nervously and straightened up as she tried to think of a response.

"People, kinda, avoid me 'cause I'm freaky." She replied

"That's strange," Dires replied in a sarcastic tone, "I talked to a few of your teachers and they tell me that you have no problem talking to other students in class. Plus I noticed Brad Marshal seems to hover around you a lot."

Dana pouted slightly as she went back to toying with her food.

"Teacher's force you to talk. Don't have much choice and I dunno why Brad hangs with me."

Dires looked at Dana raising a curious eyebrow

"You don't?" she asked

Dana looked at Dires in surprise confusion but Dires didn't lose her pace. She reached into her pocket and slapped a hundred dollar bill down on the table. Dana looked at it in surprise.

"What's that for?"

"Setting you a little challenge," She explained, "I'm gonna give you a hundred bucks to go to any student in this room and hold a ten minute conversation."

Dana stared at her strangely.

"Is that legal?" she asked

"Prefer me to give you detention for the rest of the month if you don't?" Dires replied flatly.

Dana's expression answered her question. Dires watched with interest as Dana collected her things and walked slowly towards the center of the room. Dana stood nervously and looked around. She never realized how big the lunch room was until now. As she looked around Dana noticed Alice Faulkner sitting with her friends near the counter. Alice was in her social studies class and had always been nice to her. Alice was about Dana's height with straight, short, chestnut hair she wore behind her ears.

Dana always like her hair. The way it sat where it was supposed to and behaved, unlike the unruly nimbus that sat on her head, made Dana wish she had hair like that. Maybe that's a way to start talking? Satisfied with her opener Dana took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. But before she got two feet she collided into another woman heading in a different direction.

"Oh sorry," The flustered blond woman replied, "this place is, like, so huge. This isn't the principals office is it?"

"Ah, no." Dana replied staring at pale woman curiously.

This made the lost woman even more flustered. She looked at Dana with a pleading expression.

"Do you think you could show me where it is?"

Dana looked over to Dires who was still watching her closely.

"Yeah! Yeah, totally!" Dana agreed sensing a way out of this challenge without getting detention.

The woman beamed at her and bounced excited.

"Great! I'm Harmony by the way." The woman replied

Dires folded her arms as she watched Dana leave the lunch room with a disapproving look. This was defiantly something she had to bring up with her this afternoon she thought her cell rang.

Dana and Harmony rounded the corner walked down the corridor at a casual pace.

"So what do you need the principal for?" Dana asked curiously

Harmony shrugged.

"I'm kinda hungry. Figured someone his size would be enough of for lunch and still leave enough for dinner." She replied

"'Kay," Dana replied happily. A moment later what harmony said sunk in and she looked over curiously, "Wait, what?"

From a couple of empty classroom on opposite sides of the corridor two vampires stepped out and blocked their path. Their low growling caught the attention of the Inarib Ha. She stopped suddenly and stared at them fearfully.

"Ah . . . I think this hallway's busy," Dana replied taking a few steps back, "Maybe we should . . ."

Dana turned and was horrified to discover Harmony had vamped out with her friends. Dana screamed and tried to run but Harmony grabbed her by the arm before she got two steps.

"Don't leave now I've got someone who's dying to meet you." she cooed sweetly

(Classroom, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

One of the vampires opened the classroom door. Harmony dragged Dana in forcefully and threw her against one of the desks. Before Dana had a chance to recover Harmony dragged her down onto one of the seats. Dana looked over to the teacher's desk where Spike sat with his feet up and his hands behind his head. Spike smiled at her vindictively, got to his feet, and walked over to her.

"Hello lamb." Spike Said in his dulcet English tone.

"Wh-Who are you?" Dana asked trying desperately to contain her fear

"Spike," Spike replied

"What do you want?"

Spike chucked at the question. His laughter sent a chill all the way down her back.

"Now, what do I want?" Spike asked "A nice house, maybe a puppy and, oh yeah, I WANT THE SLAYER DEAD!"

Spike grabbed the nearest desk and jerked back violently. The desk lifted off the ground and smashed against the blackboard. In pure frustration Spike began to pace

"She's always getting in my path! Sticking her nose where it ought not be stuck! It's getting so a hard working vamp can't do a decent bit of bad without having pointy wood shoved in his chest . . ."

Spike stopped pacing and returned his attention to Dana. He walked up and leaned over her.

". . . That's why you're here bit," he continues, "We're gonna get real cozy, you and me."

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

Xander pulled a couple more books off the shelf and place them on the table. Nearby Wesley flicked his current volume until a familiar illustration crossed his vision.

"Ah hah, found it!" Wesley exclaimed

Xander moved his way around and read over Xander's shoulder.

"The Imaru Idol," Xander commented, "Catchy, but I don't think it'll make the 'what to buy for Christmas' list."

"It says here that it's one of the three markers needed to locate the four." Wesley recited

"The four what?"

Wesley scanned further down the document.

"The four . . . who shall break the cycle."

"What do they have against bikes?" Xander replied

Wesley gave him a look. Xander shifted his weight awkwardly

"Pretend I just didn't say that. So what's the deal on these four?"

"That's all I have at the moment," Wesley replied, "This information is an extract from a book called the Aphoria Codex. Which I don't have."

"Great." Xander replied

Wesley pondered their predicament.

"But there's someone we can go see," Wesley replied, "There's a demon who works in one of the local bars. He's a tad eccentric but resourceful. I met him by accident about two months ago."

Xander folded his arms.

"By accident you mean?" he asked

"I tried to kill him."

"Huh," Xander replied blandly, "so it's not exactly gonna be a warm welcome."

(Scooters bar, Oxnard California - 30 mins later)

"Wesley! What up British!" the boisterous Demon exclaimed excitedly as they entered the bar.

"Scooter it's good to see you again." Wesley replied

Scooter jumped over the bar in one leap and was in front of them before they realized he moved. Scooter was tall with a deep tan skin and a series of pale spikes which jutted from the top of his scalp and followed the contour of his scull. His green frog-like eyes darted over the both of them with an almost caffeinated speed.

"So tell me how's the R.D.H. life swinging," Scooter replied, "I wanna hear all the sexy details."

Wesley could almost feel Xander's amused gaze

"Yeah, Wes, I wanna hear all the sexy details to." Xander replied

Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Scooter I would like to introduce a friend of mine Xander."

Scooter eyed Xander up and down. An excited smile bounded across scooters face.

"You sly bastard you didn't tell me you were bringing a ghost with you." he replied

Xander furrowed his eyebrows curiously

"Wait, how did you . . ?"

Scooter draped his arm over Wesley's shoulder.

"British didn't tell you? I'm a Maarab Demon. We can see people's energy and you, my pal, are one stellar lighthouse of Casper Juice."

Xander looked apprehensively at Wesley

"Ah . . . Yay me?" Xander replied awkwardly

Scooter patted Wesley on the back and led them over to the bar.

"So what can I do you for?" Scooter asked

"We're in a bit of a bind," Wesley exclaimed, "It turns out that a very powerful and dangerous necromancer has got a hold of an artifact that could lead to a disastrous event."

Scooter regarded the former watcher inquisitively.

"Wow you really like laying on the drama don't you? Alright, hit me, what's the toy?"

"The Imaru Idol."

Scooter slammed down a glass in shock. His wide eyed look made Wesley and Xander nervous.

"That's not funny to mess with me like this."

"We're not joking," Xander replied, "I take the idol not used to find buried pirate treasure."

Scooter looked at the both of them seriously. He gestured to his office at the trio wandered in.

"I guess you're not in the state of mind to process how bad this is," scooter explained, "not many of us are left after the four's first release."

"You know about the four?" Wesley asked

"Oh yeah how do you think I got so pretty . . ."

Scooter gestured to various scars across his body. Scooter collapsed into his office chair and swung around to face them.

". . . How the hell did he even find the idol let alone get his hand on it?"

"Susan here sold it to him." Xander replied gesturing to Wesley

Wesley shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well, maybe we don't need to share everything." He replied in an awkward tone

"How much did you charge him?" scooter asked

Wesley cleared his throat as he shrugged awkwardly.

"About . . . twelve dollars"

"Wow he got it for a steal and a kill."

"Alright I think we're getting a little off track," Wesley snapped, "We need to find out more about these marker and how they relate to the four. Scooter would you know where I can get hold of a copy of the Aphoria Codex"

Scooter wheeled his chair to the far side of the room and pulled a book from the bookshelf. Scooter wheeled back and handed it to Wesley.

"Here. Read in good health."

"Thank you." Wesley replied as he scouted through the book

"No drama, I mean, that's one hell of a find let me tell you." Scooter remarked, "The codex had this pretty sticky lock. See the thing was in code and the only way to read it was by a heroes death and a witches pure flame something you don't exactly find in a supermarket."

Xander frowned slightly. Wesley closed the book and got to his feet.

"Well we best be getting on our way."

The both of them wandered out of the bar and back to Wesley's car.

"So what's scooter's deal?" Xander asked

"Apparently he found my attempts to kill him amusing," Wesley explained, "after that he offered assistance."

"I know I found it funny when you tried to kill me."

Wesley shot him a look.

"Thank you for your confidence," he snapped, "at least now we might be able to find out what Leyland intends to do . . ."

Wesley patted the book under his arm. Again Xander frowned. This wasn't lost on Wesley

". . . Something the matter?"

"I don't know," Xander replied, "I just got this weird déjà vu feeling."

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Spike kicked open the door. Dragging Dana by the collar he hauled her inside and tossed her into the center of the room.

"You two on the door," Spike snapped, "Make sure none of the other kiddies decide to become adventurous."

Two of the vampires flanking Spike nodded and headed back out the door. Spike smiled menacingly at the Inarib Ha.

"Right, now, it's just us pet. I think it's time for you to do that thing you do."

Dana started to back up slowly.

"I . . . I'm not gonna help you!" Dana yelled defiantly

Spike looked at her curiously.

"You really don't know how this works do you bit? . ."

The other two vampires snagged Dana by the arms and held her fast.

" . . . I don't need your help it's Yassek who I'm after. See I talked to a few people about you and they told me that the mighty and ever flowery Inarib Ha is just a very pretty phone all you need is the right number."

"Yeah!" Harmony announced as she draped herself over Spike, "So watch yourself missy 'cause when my Blondie Bear is done with the slayers you are so gonna get it! You with your oily skin and that horrible hair, I mean, seriously have you ever heard of conditioner or did you, like, catch a tornado to school or something? And what's the deal with your nails . . ."

Spike rolled his eyes in frustration.

"HARM!" he yelled wrenching her off his back "Trying to be intimidating here and I can't do that with you drape all over me like a cheap sweater. Now why don't you go outside with Kendrick and Dane and make yourself useful for a change?"

Harmony folded her arms and pouted pathetically.

"But . . . those guy's are boring and Kendrick keeps trying to stare at my ass . . ."

Spike shot her a look. Harmony

". . . Okay I'm going!"

With a huff of protest she wandered out leaving Spike and Dana alone.

"So, I guess it's time to get to work."

Spike grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of her seat. With one swift move he pushed her up against the blackboard. From his pocket he pulled out a scrap piece of paper. A horrified look crossed her face when he pulled a human heart and placed it on the desk.

"What are you . . . What are you gonna do with that?"

"It's the offering . . ." Spike replied

Spike pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket.

" . . . Now hold still. I've been told the experience is gonna be unpleasant. Kinda like having your innards being ripped out through your toes . . ."

Spike opened the parchment. Dana watched in confusion as spike knelt before her. That was the moment when reality fell away as Spike began to chant.

_I seek the presence of the sited,_

_The on who walked before,_

_I seek the guidance of the Umbra-Oris,_

_Of the before and the here-after,_

_Come before thee Yassek! Through Inarib Ha do spake!_

_Through offering of Blood and vein bless me audience! Hear my plea!_

Dana's eyes rolled back into her head as she began to shake. A strong wind whipped up out of nowhere encircling the pair in their own personal twister. A thick plume of black smoke surrounded the severed heart swallowing it like a ravenous animal. Suddenly Danas eyes turned pitch black. Her skin shifted to a steely grey as a steady stream of blood began to soak through her hair from her crown to the tip. Black smoke streamed around her. Yassek looked nonplused at the two vampires holding her. She placed her hands on the vampire's stomach and with a burst of smoke she sent them flying into the opposite walls.

"Now that's my kinda bird." Spike mused to himself

Spike got to his feet as Yassek folded her arms in a slow deliberate fashion as blood dripped down over Dana's school uniform.

"Vampire," She boomed in a dual tone with Dana's normal voice, "Ask of me what you seek."

"I'm looking for a way of ending the slayers," Spike replied, "Not just the two all of them. I don't want any other chosen brats following them you got that?"

"What you ask is not easy . . ."

"Yeah, I know, been trying to do it for it for soddin' years."

" . . . The magick of the shadow men is ancient and powerful. Nullification will require something of equal power."

Yassek raised her hand and a ball of vapor formed in her hand. a shadow formed of a glowing Golden orb covered in hieroglyphs. Spike raised and eyebrow.

" The Orb of Hamentiu." Yassek explained, "Forged in the age of Pharaoh Ahmose Sanehet by his high priests and has the power that you seek."

"Great, where do we pick up the nifty little ball?"

The Shadow of the orb began to hover. A moment later the vapor shot out in all directions until the gym was turned into the Egyptian exhibit at the museum of natural history in Los Angeles. Spike looked around stunned. A moment later he turned back to Yassek grinning like a ten year old.

"Oh you are fun." He replied extremely impressed

"As you have wished it so it has been." Yassek replied

Yassek closed her eyes and dropped. Dana hit the ground hard, trembling like a leaf and breathing heavily. Her hair felt like it was dunked in tomato ketchup. She touched her hair lightly and looks. The color drained from her face when she realized her hair was still soaked in blood. Spike turned to the other two vampires.

"Nathaniel, get the lads, when night hits go to L.A. I want that orb back by tomorrow," He ordered, "Bryce take our little prophet here back to the lair."

Dana looked at Spike in alarm. Brice walked over and dragged her to her feet. Dana closed her eyes and dredged the last remaining courage she had in the depths.

"No!" Dana yelled

Spike shifted his gaze curiously to Dana.

"No?" Spike replied curiously, "Let me run you through how this works pet me kidnaper you kidnapee. Kidnapee doesn't order kidnaper around."

"Not unless you want to have another talk with Yassek."

Spike paced up to her slowly and looked down to her eye level.

"Somebody's mouth is to smart for their own good," Spike declared, "If you want your pretty little head still attached to your shoulders sweet I suggest you keep it quiet."

It was getting harder for Dana to keep her cool. She forced herself to keep her eyes on Spike.

"You try and kill me, Yassek will step to and you don't wanna know what she does to you. Also if you take me now that's strike three and Dad sends the army after you not to mention an angry Watcher and a cheesed off Ghost to deal with."

This wiped the sheen of Spikes face he leaned back from a defiant Dana. As much as he wanted to threaten her further she had a point.

"Alright we'll play it your way," Spike replied, "You do whatever it is you kiddies do with your day and when I need you again I'll look you up . . ."

Dana breathed a sigh of relief.

" . . . Oh one thing."

Spike reached inside Dana's jacket pockets. He pulled out Dana's cell phone and tossed it to Bryce. Dana looked at her phone in alarm

"W-What are you doing?" she asked

"Making a little list," Spike explained, "See were gonna get the address for every single person you have in your phone with your surname. If you step out of line or tell anybody that I'm even here we're gonna kill them one by one starting with dear old Daddy. Are we clear or do I need we need an exam."

Dana nodded slowly. Spike nodded to Bryce who tossed her to the floor. Without another word Spike and his henchmen left leaving Dana to her fears.

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

(Girls Locker room, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California - 10 minutes later)

The sound of the running shower echoed through the empty locker room. Dana sat under the water in her underwear, hugging her knees, as she watched the blood from her hair circle down the drain. She sobbed inconsolably as she looked up at her blood soaked uniform. What the hell was she gonna do? There was no way she was gonna put it back on it was gonna be hard enough to explained to her Dad how it got in its condition. A moment later the school bell rang. Dana took a couple of deep breaths and got to her feet. Dana tested a few lockers experimentally until she found someone's spare gym clothes.

Dana rushed to her locker as fast as she could. Holding it tightly under her arm she practically ripped the door in an attempt to get at her bag. Her plan was simple, hide her uniform and get the hell out of school and find Xander and Wesley work out what to do.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her

Dana jumped. She swung around startling Dires.

"What?" Dana asked

"We had an appointment miss tardy remember?"

"Oh . . . Yeah we did." Dana replied anxiously

Dires looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright? You're looking kinda pale."

"Yeah . . . "

"Have you been crying?"

Dana wiped her puffy red eyes.

"No . . . I'm not feeling to good. I-I think I need to go home."

"What happen to your uniform?"

Dana looked down at her bag. She noticed that her blood stained shirt was sticking out the top. Dana desperately stuffed her shirt down.

"I-I got paint on it" She stammered

Dires put her hands on Dana's shoulder. She lowered herself down to Dana's eye level.

"I won't bite Dana," She replied, "if there's an issue we can talk."

"I just wanna go home." Dana replied

"Aright, we'll go call your Dad."

Dana picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder as Dires lead her to the office.

From the shadows Spike watched her leave. Behind him Harmony folded her arms and pouted viciously.

"Hey! How come I don't get to hunt the ball thingy?" she snapped

"I already said it's because I needed somebody reliable."

"I'm reliable," she snapped, "I found you that new hair gel that makes you smell like strawberries."

Spike glared at her with a fiery expression. A seductive smile crossed harmony's face as she strode up and traced his chest with her finger.

"You gonna rough me up now?" she asked

Spike smiled in return.

"Maybe later love but right now I gotta job for you," he replied, "The brat talked about a watcher and ghost being around. There's only one ghost I can think of that could fowl this up for us. I need you to talk to some of the demons find out where Xander's haunting these days."

"I'm on it Spikey!" Harmony replied in a chirpy tone

Harmony turns to leave. She takes a few paces away and stops.

"Wait . . . Xander's dead?" She pouted, "Awww that so sad, I knew him from high school, how do you think Willow's taking it 'cause they we're really close."

Spike rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Would you just shut it!" he yelled, "go find Xander and keep and eye on him before I stake you!"

(Basement, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

"_. . . athenai nomizen ihmal cambay kokappalai demokratia aishkhros serena vedere dunamis . . ._"

Xander leaned casually against the wall and pondered.

"Well it's got a good beat but I don't think we're looking at a top ten here." He commented as he sat down across from Wesley, "Anything noteworthy?"

"I think so," Wesley replied, "This book mentions the four, how they are released and what it required to find them."

"The markers"

"Exactly."

"So does it tell us where the rest are?"

"Unfortunately no but at least it's a step forward," Wesley replied, "Once I've finished translating the codex we should know exactly what the four are capable of. . ."

A pensive look crossed Xander's face.

". . . What?"

"It's nothing. Just had this weird feeling since we picked up the book."

"Any thoughts on what it's regarding?"

"No clue, man, this is gonna bug me all day."

Wesley closed the book and looked at its cover

"I don't blame you for being a tad squeamish around this book," Wesley replied, "If what scooter said is correct the magicks used to protect it must have been immense. Between the Witches pure flame and the death of a hero. . ."

Suddenly a horrified look crossed Xander's face. He looked over to Wesley urgent

"Oh god that's it! I know why I've been feeling like this!" He exclaimed

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked curiously

Xander jumped to his feet and pointed at the codex.

"That book! Leyland set us up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I don't make it a habit of killing demi-gods on a regular basis so yeah I'm sure," Xander explained, "When that guy Leyland was working for jumped into my body Willow stopped him by hitting him with pure flame which ended him but in the process turned my body into charcoal Xander making me completely un-non-deadable."

Wesley thought about this information. He leaned back in his chair and cleaned his glasses.

"Turing your enemy's martyrism into an effective counter-spell. It's actually quite brilliant really if you think about it."

Xander shot him a look

"I hope you meant sad and depressing."

"Yes . . . Of course," Wesley replied, "We need to establish whether or not this demi-god survived with his necromancer minion."

Xander rubbed his hands anxiously

"Right, good idea, you should call Giles he should still have the info on the last time we tangoed with them," Xander replied, "Mind if a steal your contact? Leyland had to get that book from somewhere and I'm betting he might have inkling where he did."

Xander looked over and noticed Wesley looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright you seem a little on edge." Wesley asked

"Well, so far, Leyland's been the only one who could hurt me in this form," Xander explained, "not an experience I wish to revisit."

(Museum of natural history, Los Angeles California - that evening)

The night watchman wandered slowly down the echoing corridors. He shone his flashlight to and fro in an apathetic attempt to catch anybody breaking in. The problem was nobody did which left him bored out of his skull following the same path night after night after . . .

His light landed on the shattered remains of one of the side windows. He gripped the handle of his nightstick and followed the trail of glass until it led him to the Egyptian exhibit.

"Hey!" he yelled

The night watchman drew his nightstick and healed it ready as he approached five men who were making no effort to hide. The men turned slowly and the watchmen caught a glimpse of their distorted faces. The watchmen noticed that the center man was holding the Orb

"Okay, let's all remain calm here," The night watchman said in a failed attempt to remain calm, "return the ball and I won't need to call the police."

"Sorry pal, no can do, but how does this grab you? . ." the lead vampire replied

Before the night watchman had time to react the vampire rushed up and twisted his head sharply. With a loud crack he dropped to the ground.

". . . I break your neck and you die."

The vampires cackled between themselves until the sound of slow clapping broke the moment. From the shadows Leyland stepped forward and beamed at the group.

"Perfect! Absolutely flawless!" Leyland replied

"Who the hell are you?" the lead vampire asked

"The precision, the timing, and heck even the sarcasm perfectly placed . . ."

The vampires looked at each other. Slowly they began to circle around Leyland.

". . . I think people underestimate the value of sarcasm in a fight. It throws off the enemy and you get to have a few yucks . . ."

One of the vampires snarled and charged. Leyland raised his hands and the vampire stiffened. With a flick of his wrist he sent the vampire flying backwards into one of the pillars.

" . . . Now why did you have to go and do that? Here I am having a civil conversation and you have to ruin the moment with violence."

The other vampires looked at each other and begin to back off. Leyland laughed lightly.

"See this is why you never use vampires as minions. When it comes to the crunch they don't have a spine," Leyland commented, "now Parob Demon that's a different tale . . .

From the shadows behind him a dozen Parob stepped out. Before the Vampires could make a sound the Parob had them by the throat.

"Loyal enough to stay by your side and too stupid to realize they're in danger."

Leyland walked over and collected the orb from the ground.

"Oh, and, thanks for doing all the hard stuff."

(Scooters bar, Oxnard California)

Scooter leaned against the bar with what passes for a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know what to tell you Xand," he said, "I was lucky to find my copy of the codex."

"Where did you get yours?" Xander

Scooter poured out another drink and gave it to the customer.

"I picked it up at a yard sale, the guy had no clue what he had, and he'd been using it to balance his coffee table."

Xander stared at scooter strangely.

"Can you think of anyone who'd be able to point me to the right place?"

Again Scooter put on his serious face.

"Maybe," he replied, "There's this Mage who drops in from time to time, sweet gal, she's zoned in on these kinda deals."

"Nifty can you get me an address?"

"Sure, hold on."

Scooter left the bar and walked back into his office. Xander turned around on his stool and cast his gaze across the. The bar was what he remembered a demon bar to be like with the usual cross-section of humans, demons, vampires and . . .

"Harmony?" Xander exclaimed in shock

At the far end of the bar Harmony sat in vampire mode. She sipped down a glass of blood, which had a little umbrella sitting on the top. Xander stood up and walked over to her.

"Harmony?" Xander asked again

Harmony looked up to him and beamed excitedly.

"Xander! oh my god!" she replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good. What's the deal with you?"

"I'm a vampire now!"

"I noticed what with the fangs and all."

"Yeah it's a new things but I, totally, love it. So what's going on with you?"

"Me? I'm a ghost."

Harmony looked at him in shock.

"No way? Seriously?"

Xander gestures to his body.

"Give it a whirl."

Tentatively Harmony reached out and waved her arm. She giggled in excited shock as her hand phased through Xander.

"What did I tell you?" Xander replied

"That's gotta seriously suck, I mean not, being able to touch stuff." Harmony commented before taking another sip of her blood

"I can hold things it just took practice. So what are you doing in Oxnard?"

Harmony rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"It is so stupid!" Harmony explained, "Spike dug up this ring thing back in Sunnydale and became all like 'I wanna kill all the slayers.' So I said 'Cool we'll go attack Buffy' but he went like 'no I wanna stop more coming'. So he drags me to this disgusting cave where this robe guys hang out and they start yelling about this demon called Yuba or yacko or something . . ."

The smile dropped of Xander's face

"You mean Yassek?" he asked

Harmony nodded as she took another sip of her blood.

"God, it was sooo boring. All they talked about was that demon and how Spike could get to him so anyway Spike dragged here to dullsville to kidnap this catholic school girl who's supposed to be this powerful prophet or something but if you looked at her you'd wonder if she'd ever heard of lip gloss."

Xander's eye's narrowed. An angry look crossed his face

"What did Spike do with the girl?"

"He used her to talk to that demon guy," Harmony replied, "Actually that was pretty cool with the smoke and stuff and how it makes pictures."

Xander took a moment to contain his rage. He looked up at Harmony seriously.

"So . . . what did Spike do with the girl afterwards."

"He let her go."

"Really?"

"I know its sucks right? And, get this, he sent _Nathaniel_ to get that orb thing like I wasn't even there. I totally could have done that! Instead he sent me out on this lame assignment."

"Doing what?"

Harmony looked at Xander awkwardly as she downed the rest of her drink.

"Okay here's the thing. I was fully geared up to do the job but I saw to die for shoes when I passed the mall. So I though 'I gotta find a top to match'. And when I found the top I saw this really cute skirt to go with it so after I killed the shop girl and found the most amazing earrings I . . . kinda forgot what I was supposed to do so I came here."

Scooter jogged over to Xander and handed him a note.

"Here you go Xand sorry it took so long," he said, "I gotta keep an eye on my notes."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Harmony's head.

"Oh, oh, I remember what Blondie Bear wanted!" she exclaimed, "I was supposed to find you and a watcher . . ."

The light bulb turned into shocked realization. Harmony looked down into her empty blood glass.

" . . . Hey Scooty what did you put in my blood?"

Scooter shrugged.

"About a quart of Tequila. Suppose I should've told you that before you ordered five of them." Scooter replied

Harmony looked at Xander in alarm. She jumped off her seat and took a swing at him. Her fist phased straight through Xander's body. Xander got to his feet and looked over scooter.

"You don't have a thing against violence in here do you?" he asked

"Not that I know of."

Xander grabbed the back of Harmony's hair and slammed her head against the bar knocking her unconscious. Scooter watched as she slumped to the floor

"Wow you must have been fun to date in high school." He commented

"You're kidding right? This was an easy night for me. Back then It was all flowers and candy before a girl let me knock her unconscious."

(Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California)

Wesley stood at the front counter and finalized his notes. The phone on the wall next to him began to ring.

"Susa . . . Wesley's antiques?" Wesley answered

"It's Xander," Xander replied on the other end of the line

"Ah, perfect timing; I just finished consulting with Giles . . ."

"Tell me later, we got a new problem, turns out Spike's in town."

Wesley put down his notes

"Good god, are you sure?"

"Resoundingly sure."

"What is he doing here?"

"I'll give you three guesses and they all start with Dana," Xander replied, "I'm bringing back a guest do you have any chains to make her comfortable?"

"I think I can scrounge up something. Who's the lucky lady?"

(Basement, Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California – 1 hour later)

Harmony's head stirred as the world came back into focus. It took her a moment to realize she was chained to the back wall. Harmony looked up and noticed Xander and Wesley staring at her.

"Oh crud!" She exclaimed

(Spikes lair, Oxnard California)

"Stolen?" Spike asked

The vampire limped painfully forward. He was visibly injured and bruised.

"Yeah, we got the Orb out of its case but this guy showed up with these Parob Demon . . ."

Spike looked at the vamp curiously.

"Parob? Did this guy have a southern accent?"

"Yeah."

Spike rolled his eyes in frustration and kicked a nearby crate into the wall. Spike howled in frustration as he turned to the hoard.

"I want this guy found, cut him into kibble if necessary, just get me my Orb!"

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

(Basement, Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California)

Harmony glared at the both of them as she experimentally tugged at her shackles.

"You're wasting your time!" she snapped, "I'm not talking!"

Xander folded his arms curiously.

"Harmony, you told me everything back at the bar."

Harmony's defiant look became a little more awkward.

"Yeah . . . but I didn't tell that Spike hiding out in one of the warehouses at the edge of town . . ."

Xander and Wesley stared at Harmony strangely.

" . . . Crap! Okay so I talk when I'm drunk," Harmony replied trying to salvage the situation, "But . . . you don't know which one Spike's in!"

"Right, 'cause it's gonna be impossible to search through the three of them." Xander remarked, "What's this Orb thing that Spike wants?"

"You're kidding right? Blondie bear would kill me if I said anything!"

"What do you think we're gonna do if you don't?"

Harmony looked at the both of them. She sighed in defeat.

"Spikey called it The Orb of Ham-eat-you."

Xander shook his head lightly

"Ham-eat-you? Why doesn't that sound right to me?" he replied

Wesley thought about this for a moment. Suddenly something clicked. He rushed over and flicked through the pages of the Codex.

"Do you mean The Orb of Hamentiu?"

"Yeah, that's it." Harmony replied

Xander looked at Wesley with interest.

"Problem?" he asked

"The Orb of Hamentiu is a mystical nullifier," Wesley replied collecting the codex, "According to the codex it has the power to negate any magic that's been cast."

"So what happens if you aim it at a slayer?"

"In short? No more slayers . . . Ever. The orb will counteract the magic of the shadow men literally destroying the line."

"Orb plus slayer equals badness, got it, so we find Spike."

"That's not our only challenge," Wesley continued, "The Orb of Hamentiu is the second marker Leyland needs."

Xander leaned against the table a look of seriousness crossing his face.

"Spike and Leyland? Great, never wanna make it easy on us do that?"

"We best be finding Dana first," Wesley commented, "If Spike tries to access Yassek again it could be fatal for all of us."

"Good idea . . . Harm?"

"I dunno, Spike let her go, she could be anyplace." Harmony replied, "Hey, you guy's gonna let me down now?"

Xander and Wesley gave each other a look. Harmony frowned as they both left the basement.

(The Fitzgerald Household, Oxnard California)

Dana sat on the sofa quietly. Something was on the TV but Dana wasn't absorbing anything. Dana's mind kept flashing back to when Spike summoned Yassek in particular how it felt. All she remember was the coldness and how she couldn't breathe. When Yassek showed it was like she stuffed Dana into her Pocket for later. From the study Duncan exited with a tired expression.

"I think I've read enough about Mr. Cartwright for this evening . . ." He remarked as he sat down next to Dana on the sofa

Dana snuggled up next to him as Duncan put his arm her.

". . . Anything on?"

Dana shrugged

"Monkeys."

"Are they doing anything interesting?"

"Just what monkey's do," Dana replied, "You know, swinging on branches, eating bananas, throwing poo."

Duncan cringed at the last comment

"Pleasant," He said as he looked down at her, "it's good to see you got your color back sweetie. So what happened at school today?"

"Bad lunch. It made me kinda icky."

"Miss Dires told me you've been crying."

Dana looked up at him anxiously.

"Eh . . . It was spicy food?" she replied nervously

"Dana." Duncan sad in a stern tone.

Dana pouted and hung her head.

"I got stuff. It's a girl thing."

"Is it a boy?"

Dana looked at him in alarm

"Dad!" Dana replied

"Sorry sweetie, standard Dad procedure. I ask if it's a boy and if it is a forbid you to date him," Duncan replied

Dana looked at her Father strangely.

"No boys ever?" She asked

"Well, not until you're thirty," Duncan said, "Let me explain. You see boys have hands. Hand's that want to go on certain parts of a girl and you being a girl I don't want some strange boy using them to touch your girl parts understand?"

Dana thought about this.

"So you want me to be a nun when I grow up?" she asked

"If it's not to much to ask Honey . . ."

Dana rolled her eyes and snuggled into her dad again. Turning off the TV and drawing his daughter in closer.

" . . . Alright how about this for a compromise. We get in the Dad mobile I take you for Pizza and ice-cream. Sound good?"

Dana looked down and played with the hem of her pink, sheep patterned pajamas.

"That's cool Dad but I'm kinda in my Jammies."

"You could leave your jammies here."

Dana thought about that and frowned.

"But, if I did that I'd be nude." She pointed out

Duncan furrowed his eyebrows and stroked his chin playfully.

"I see, right, that would be a problem," he replied, "I think the owners of the pizza shop might get a little distracted and that's never a good idea around hot ovens. What do you recommend?"

Dana smiled a half-smile and shrugged playfully.

"I could get dressed again."

Duncan smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"You see this is why your smarter then me, I was about to suggest that I put you in a sack and throw you on my shoulder but your idea is much better. Don't take too long."

Dana nodded and walked into her bedroom. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from her dresser she threw them on a nearby chair. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from behind her. Dana looked up into the mirror above her dresser. She saw nothing. Dana stared at it as she unbutton her pajama top and had just slipped it off her shoulders when she heard the voice.

"Well aren't you the tasty dish . . ."

Dana swung around in alarm to find Spike laying on her bed. He leaned casually and ran an eye over her.

" . . . If I knew I was gonna get a show love I would've caught the matinee." He said

Dana looked down at her self and immediately began to blush. Awkwardly she closed and buttoned up her top as she took a defensive step back.

"How . . . How did you get in here?"

"Daddy was quite the good Samaritan. I had a little car trouble and he invited me in to use the phone."

"What do you want?" Dana asked

Spike sat on the end of Dana's bed

"Somebody stole my Orb," Spike Explained, "Need to have a few words with Yassek. So you're coming with me again."

"Dana, come on, the store's going to close soon." Duncan called out from the lounge

"Make up an excuse now." Spike ordered, "And don't try anything clever. Can't kill you but Daddy's not Mr. Invincible

Dana looked from Spike to the door. Swallowing nervously she walked back to the door.

"Ah, I'm not feeling to good again I think I'll go to bed Dad." Dana yelled

"Are you sure sweetheart? Do you need me to come in . . ."

"NO! . . No I'm good. Just gonna hit the pillow."

There was a pause for the tensest moment Dana ever felt. She kept her eye on Spike as she waited for Duncan's reply.

"Okay honey if you need anything I'll be in my study."

"Good doggie." Spike replied

"You're not gonna hurt my dad?" Dana asked nervously

"Don't fret love I'm not gonna touch dear old Daddy . . ."

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the lounge.

"My lads on the other hand that's a different story."

Dana freaked out and rushed into the lounge. Duncan lay unconscious on what used to be the coffee.

"Just a little reminder of what's at stake if you don't wanna play nice." Spike said as walked up and put his arm around Dana.

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Troy Watson leaned against the side wall of the chapel, arms folded in an irritated fashion. He was short with curly blond hair and hazel eye. His thin frame, unassuming features and slightly ill fitting school uniform project the same threatening presence of a poodle.

"'Hold the door Troy, Wait 'till we come back Troy'" Troy muttered to himself, "'don't worry about your mountain of trig homework and you're parent's kicking your ass Troy' I'm so gonna have words when they get back."

"Talkin' to yourself again kid?" a friendly voice asked from nearby

Troy looked over to see a towering African American standing nearby. His muscular physique and his tightly cropped hair making him an intimidating force but his kindly expression noted otherwise. Jamar Reese straightened the strap of his duffle bag and smirked at Troy. Troy didn't return the smile.

"Well, if you guy's didn't leave me alone all the time . . ."

"Save it you two," The Rider called from the distance, "We got work."

The Rider paced quickly dragging behind her a man covered in a sack. Troy noticed her and opened the side door immediately. The Rider entered the chapel and threw the man down onto the nearest chair. Troy and Jamar entered behind her and closed the door. The Rider turned and faced Jamar.

"Where do we stand on the gym?" She asked

"The old man's trying to get hold of London, see what he can find out."

"Like that's gonna do any good . . ." Troy remarked

Jamar and The Rider turned to look at him. Troy shifted uncomfortably.

" . . . Well, you know, he's been trying that for ages and they don't wanna chat . . ."

"Haven't you got work to process?" The Rider asked

Troy looked at the both of them. He threw up his arms in defeat and walked to the back of the room. Jamar shot her a glance to which she returned the 'not now' look. She turned to the covered man and pulled of his sack. The bloodied vampire looked at the both of them wildly. Jamar looked at the vampire in concern.

"You sure the fist work was necessary?"

She shrugged.

"Since we lost plan A I had to improvise."

"You mean you lost plan A miss 'I was too late to get that Harmony vamp who we got Scooter to slip the truth agent I whipped up to'."

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Not this week," Jamar replied, "I'll fill you in on further schedules."

The Rider smiled at him briefly before dragging the vamp to his feet.

"Well, in any case, this brings us back to good ol' fashion violence . . ."

The Rider pulled a stake from behind her jacket and slammed it through his shoulder. The vampire howled in pain.

" . . . Hi. Mind telling me what you guys are looking for?"

The vampire snarled at her. The Rider pulled the stake out from his shoulder and slammed it in closer to his chest.

"What does William the Bloody want?" She continued

Again the Vampire snarled and struggled against it and again The Rider pulled out the stake and slammed it in a different location.

"You know, the more you don't talk the closer this gets to your heart."

The vampire glared at her venomously. The Rider pulled out the stake and held it over her head.

"Alright!" the vampire yelled, "He's got us hunting for this guy."

The Rider lowered the stake and leaned over his.

"What guy?"

"Some southern guy, Stole this orb from him."

"Orb?" Jamar asked

"Yeah it's gonna be used as a weapon against the Slayer. Least that's what that Inarib Ha chick said. He had us storm into the catholic school to drag her out."

The Riders expression changed she looked over to Jamar.

"Again with the Inarib Ha," He commented, "She seems like the person to hang with lately."

"A lot of demons seem to be gunning for her lately. Find Doug, bring him up to speed, tell him about the slyer killing orb see what he can find out."

The Rider turned back to the Vampire

"Which brings us back to the topic at hand Where's William?"

"Warehouse near the edge of town." The vampire replied as he looked at The Rider curiously, "You're not that other slayer. Who are you?"

The Rider turned and glared at the vampire viciously. With one swift motion she plunged the stake through his heart. Jamar didn't say anything for the longest moment. He knew how much the 'S' word cuts into The Rider deeply.

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

Wesley scanned through a book when the phone rang.

"Wesley's Antiques." He answered

"Okay, we need to redo our system," Xander snapped on the other end of the line, "The one we have we have where we leave Dana alone and she gets taken every few weeks? Not working!"

"So I take it from your tone that you can't find Miss Fitzgerald."

"Seriously I think we need to lo-jack the girl Wes. I'm here at her place now found her father knocked out . . . Did I ever tell you how much I don't miss being the guy that happens to?"

"This suggests Spike's going to try and contact Yassek again."

"That's on the top of my list. You talk to Giles?"

Wesley looked over the volume in his hand.

"Yes I did and apparently there was a . . . hiccup in the information."

"A hiccup being what?"

"Apparently, when he reread the information, it was not as he read it the first time. It was altered"

"Which is a big check in my 'this is a set up' column Okay I'm gonna check out the warehouses Harmony mentioned see if Spike's decent for visitors."

"Find her Xander. Lord knows what he's going to do with her once he get's what he wants."

(Spike's lair, Oxnard California)

"You ask of me what has already been desired." Yassek boomed angrily

"Yeah, well, we ran into a little snag when the lads when to pick it up." Spike replied as he sat down on a nearby crate, "Seems to me that a certain ancient demon isn't a one vampire girl."

Yassek folded her arms. Although dressed in Dana's pink pajamas her threatening presence didn't diminish in the slightest.

"I have not spoken with the necromancer." She replied

Spike smiled at her smugly.

"Funny, don't recall mentioning anything about a necromancer."

"You don't need to I am Yassek."

"Right, really impressive love, then how is it you slipped up on the part where this Orb was so popular?"

"You didn't ask," Yassek replied, ""What you desired was a method to eradicate the chosen line. That I did show you!"

Spike glared at Yassek. He jumped down off the crate and stormed up to her.

"Know what? I'm getting real sick of your attitude," He snapped, "Well I think it's about time you saw some stuff from me."

Spike raised his fist and took a swing at Yassek. Without missing a beat Yassek caught Spike's wrist and tossed him, one handed, into a pile of boxes.

"Do not mistake me for this child's form," Yassek bellowed, "I am Yassek of the Umbra-Oris, keeper of the shadows, servant of the God-King Illyria and you will pay me respect I deserve!"

"Or what?" Spike snapped

Yassek's eyes narrowed. Several of the vampires surrounding the both of them were suddenly engulfed in black vapor. They howled in pain before they all exploded into dust. Spike looked at where they were nervously.

"Right then," He replied, "I apologize for my outburst your smokiness. Now back to my question."

"You will not require me help to find what you seek," Yassek explained, "Before the Orb will be taken it must be awakened from its dormant state. When the moment comes you will know where he resides."

"Well that's just peachy ducks but I'm not the patient type. So if you can just skip to the part when you tell me where he is . . ."

"First you must over come two obstacles. One of which is arriving now."

Suddenly the door to the factory burst open. Two of the vampires were knocked to the ground as The Rider motored in on her bike. She skidded to a halt a few meters away from Spike and drew her guns. Spike turned back to ask Yassek about The Rider. She'd disappeared. Spike looked around the area with an annoyed expression before he turned back to The Rider.

"And what the hell you supposed to be?"

"Neighborhood Watch," The Rider replied, "I've been getting some complaints from the neighbors about you."

"I don't doubt that pet, pity you never got the letter though, bullets aren't exactly effective here."

The Rider aimed at a nearby vamp and fired. He was struck in the shoulder but continued to smile smugly. That smile faded when smoke began to pour out of the room. A moment later he burst into flames before exploding into ash.

"Hellfire rounds courtesy of a good friend of mine." The Rider replied

Spike snarled at her and looked at his team.

"This isn't a spectator sport!" He yelled

The hoard charged at her. Flipping over the front of her bike she kicked two down before round housing a third. Ducking under one of the vamps punches she shoots him point blank in the thigh and, as he was engulfed in flames, she kicked him back into the crowd setting a couple more alight. By now Spike had had enough. He vamped out and charged at The Rider. He didn't get five before he was clothes-lined by some unseen force. Stunned by the mysterious attack he looked up in time to see Xander phase back into view.

"You!" he yelled

"Well spotted," Xander replied as he dragged Spike onto his feet by the collar, "We need to chat."

"Sorry mate. A tad busy at the moment."

"This won't take long. Where's Dana?"

Spike looked at Xander in a mock attempt to think

"Short bird right? Brown hair? Touch of the demon in her?"

"That's right"

"No clue."

"You know there's a lot of wood around this place."

"I'm serious; That Yassek demon dragged her off somewhere. Besides kinda got my own problems at the moment."

Just then one of the flaming vampires ran past them before he exploded into ash. Xander turned around to see The Rider slowly beginning to win the fight.

"Okay," he said curiously, "Who's that?"

When Xander turned back Spike had vanished. Xander sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Note to self: never look away from unrestrained vampire."

Xander looked around the area. If Dana managed to escape she couldn't have gotten far. Maybe she was hiding somewhere within the boxes. With that strange biker chick distracting the vampires this was the perfect moment to look. Xander weaved his way through the boxes calling Dana's name out as loudly as he could without attracting vampire attention. That's when he spotted her. in the far corner of the warehouse a girl huddle in the shadows her head on her knees. Xander breathed a sigh of relief.

"God, Dane, trying to give me a non-existing heart attack!" He exclaimed

Dana didn't reply as she slowly lifted her head. Xander stared at her curiously as he approached her.

"You okay? Need a back rub?"

Xander reached down to pick her up but got the shock of his afterlife when Dana grabbed him by the arm. She moved into the light to reveal that Yassek still had control. Xander studied her steel grey skin; blood soaked hair and beetle black eyes seriously. Xander couldn't hide his shocked expression.

"Okay, gonna take an educated leap and say you're Yassek." He said

"My time is short ghost," Yassek replied, "I have much to tell you."

The Rider shot a couple more vamps before being knocked off her feet by a third. As she hit the ground her radio crackled to life.

"Yo D. you busy?" Jamar asked

"I'm only slightly out numbered why do you ask?" The rider asked

"The old man's back I told him about the orb," Jamar replied, "he wants you to get hold of that Spike vamp."

"That's gonna be an issue!" The Rider replied rolling out of the way of one of the vamps attempting to hit her with a box.

She bounced back onto her feet and aimed her gun at his head. The vampire grabbed the barrel and sneered at her. The sneer dropped of his face as his hand began to sizzle. Screaming in pain he stumbled back clasping his wrist. He had enough time to look up at her before he felt the bullet pierce his chest and the flames engulf his body. The Rider stepped out from the corner and looked at the remaining half dozen. The vampires looked at each other then turned tail.

"Wimps," she said to herself before the crackling of the radio got her attention, "Warehouse is clean."

"No sign of Spike?" Jamar replied

"He skipped out during the fight . . ."

Suddenly the rider saw something moving through the darkness. She reloaded and moved swiftly to the back of the warehouse.

"D? . . . D? you okay out there?"

The rider looked around the back of the warehouse.

Nothing.

"Yeah . . . Thought I saw something."

(Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California – 30 minutes later)

Xander practically knocked down the front door as he barreled inside. Hearing the commotion Wesley ran upstairs only to be confronted by a flustered Xander and a blood soaked, unconscious, Dana. Wesley ran over and checked her for injuries.

"Oh my lord is she alright?" Wesley asked

"She's fine," Xander replied in a distant tone, "Spike didn't do this."

Wesley looked at him cautiously.

"Then what was it?"

"Yassek. She decided to make a cameo."

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

(Wesley's Apartment, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

Dana sat curled up on Wesley's sofa after enduring the experience of washing blood out of her hair for the second time. She wrapped Wesley's bathrobe around her tightly as she stared at her blood stained pajamas which lay neatly folded on the coffee table nearby. At the table Wesley scanned through the Inarib Ha manual with gusto. Xander paced nearby waiting for an answer. After a moment Wesley looked up seriously.

"You got something?" Xander asked

"I believe so," Wesley replied reading the passage, "'Yassek is a guide for all who seek knowledge. To gain that which you desire you perform the Umbra-Oris ritual in the presence of the Inarib Ha . . ."

"And what does that mean?"

Wesley closed the book and interlaced his fingers.

"It means that Yassek as no allegiance. She works for neither good nor evil."

"But she can be used by evil."

"Like I said Yassek is a guide for _all_ who seek knowledge." Wesley repeated

"So how do we stop them from getting to Yassek?"

"I'm not sure that we can?" Wesley replied, "From what I can tell the increased demon activity of late is because of Yassek reappearance in this plane."

Dana looked over to the book on the table seriously.

"What about the book?" she asked, "You can teach me how to use my powers."

"That's not an option." Wesley replied sharply

Xander scowl became angrier. Dana looked at him curiously.

"But . . . that's what you do right?" she asked, "You train girls to use their powers."

"Not this time."

Xander slammed his hands down on the table.

"So should we start charging for the Dana show or is it free entry?"

"It's not that simple Xander."

"Why not?" Dana asked, "Way can't you show me stuff?"

Wesley got to his feet and picked up the book.

"Did either of you stop to consider that's what the people who gave Dana this book want?" He yelled, "She wasn't handed this book at random it has some greater purpose and I think, for her safety as well as ours, It's best to be locked away."

"And when she's going all black eyed and blood hair for some other demon who wants to end the world what's she supposed to then?" He asked, "I'd hate to say this but it feels like a rock and a hard place moment. I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Please Wes I . . . I don't wanna go through that again." Dana exclaimed as tears began to well in her eyes

Wesley looked at the both of them. Between Dana's pleading eyes and Xander's serious expression his resolve weakened. He sighed heavily placing the book back on the table.

"If someone is trying to manipulate Dana with this book . . . I suppose it would at least give her a fighting chance . . ."

Dana smiled at Wesley in relief. Wesley opened the Inarib Ha manual and scanned through the pages.

" . . . Well it looks like I have to work on a training schedule."

"Wow, training schedules, translating the Inarib Ha book and the Codex . . . when do you actually find time to serve customers?" Xander mused

"Oh, yes, very droll. Perhaps since you actually live in the store maybe you should assist me with that?" Wesley replied

"Okay, technically, I'm haunting the store," Xander replied, "and I don't see any other ghosts having to pay their way."

Wesley gave Xander an annoyed expression. He sighs the sigh he reserved for when he has to deal with Xander and headed downstairs to the basement. Xander sits next to Dana and put his arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked

Dana looked up to Xander and shook her head. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob hard.

"It was cold . . . I couldn't breathe, I-I couldn't think . . . Yassek just dumped me in a pocket and took over. I don't want it to happen again." she sobbed

Xander hugged her tightly. Suddenly a thought crossed Dana's mind.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, "He was attacked by those vamps . . ."

"He's okay, just knocked out; lucky Spike wasn't out to prove a big point."

Dana dropped her head guiltily. Xander rubbed her back.

"Look Wes might be bit of a doofus but he'll do his best to help you," Xander replied, "And if you want to talk all you need to do is call and I'll be there any time Okay?"

Dana nodded and hugged him again. Xander sighed and held her close. In time the both of them will learn why he was so insistent about Dana being ready but now wasn't the right moment.

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

The roar of the motorcycle echoed off the school buildings as the rider pulled up behind the chapel and switched off the engine. She climbed off and entered the building. Inside the building was a flurry. In the back corner Troy was prodding on the keyboard of a laptop in a lazy fashion. Nearby Jamar was at his work table. Surrounding him was various herbs, chemicals and metals. He adjusted his protective goggles as he continued his welding. The Rider walked over to the table near the door and pulled off her gloves. She unclasped her helmet and slipped it off as a shower of straight brown hair dropped down to her waist. She placed her helmet next to the gloves and walked into the main area. Jamar looked up to her and smiled

"So . . . did we win?" he asked

"I don't know." She replied

Troy turned from his computer and shared a confused look with Jamar.

"Ah, isn't this one of those black and white things?" Troy asked

"This is the second problem that just seemed to resolve itself" she replied in an unsatisfied tone, "There was no sign of this orb and during the fight Spike seemed to have skipped town and I managed to mop up the rest of the vamps without an issue. It's too neat I don't like it."

"Maybe you should lighten D" Jamar replied

"Yeah lighten up D . . ." Troy echoed

The Rider shot him a look which made him recoil.

" . . . Ires, Miss Dires we just think you need to chill you know."

The Rider, Kathryn Dires, paced the area tensely.

"It feels like we're running a two runner race and we're coming second." She replied, "Any sign from Doug yet?"

"Yes I'm right here." a voice said from behind them.

Dires turned as Principal Douglas Rice closed the door behind him. Dries was about to approach when he motioned her to calm down.

"What's the verdict?" She asked

"About the same as before," he replied joining the rest of the group, "'This was your decision, we can no longer assist you' the usual speech."

Dires rubbed her temple and dropped into a nearby chair.

"So square one on what happened in the gym."

Principal Rice walked up behind her and began to massage her shoulders.

"Patience Kathy," He replied, "We will get our answers, we always do."

"Right and when Oxnard ends up in the ninth circle we can be satisfied with our answers."

The group looked at each other tensely as Dires stared angrily into space.

"Something's happening in this town," she remarked "and it's not the usual Demon and Vampire work."

"Then we'll be extra vigilant. And stop what ever plan they might have for this town." Principal Rice replied

The group sat thoughtfully for a moment and processed. Troy looked at Dires and Rice and raised his hand.

"Hey, is it okay if I can be extra vigilant after mid-terms?" he asked


	6. 106: The Originals pt 1

106: The Originals - Pt 1

* * *

(Dires office, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard Californian)

Dires stacked up several folders into a pile and put the under her arm. She was busy ignoring Principal Rice who stood in the doorway pensively

"You're making a mistake Kathy," Principal Rice exclaimed

"Just add it to the list with the others and we'll do a tally later." Dires replied as she pushed past him and headed out into the hallway.

Principal Rice glowered and fell in step with her.

"Give me time to run through the reference further."

"And while you're doing that Kirsten Vine goes bye-bye. There's no time for the book of the month Doug."

Dires exits the main building and heads to the chapel Principal Rice on her heals.

"Then we'll find an alternate solution. Barreling in head first without the correct information will only result in yours and Kristen's death . . ."

Dires shrugged.

"Better now knowing now it's gonna happen then later when we don't."

Principal Rice reached boiling point. He stormed ahead and blocked her path his eyes ablaze with pure rage.

"No, you will listen to me young lady!" he growled, "I've made allowance for your hot headed attitude but this beyond excessive . . ."

Principal Rice drew in closer to her his anger radiating off him like a camp fire.

". . . You will follow my orders and they are to hold back until we know what we're facing! . . . You are my sla. . ."

Dires stared at him casually her expression unchanged.

"Past-tense rule Doug," She replied calmly, "I _WAS_ and, if I'm not mistaken, it was listening to your orders that got us into this quandary in the first place." She replied

Principal Rice was floored by this comment. Dires pushed past him and continued on her way to the Chapel entering a minute later. Inside was a whirlwind of activity. Troy hovered over his computers printer anxiously as several sheets printed out. At the table next to him Jamar finished of loading the final pistol clip. Dires took a moment to settle herself. As much as she hated to admit it the argument she had with Principal Rice affected her more then she'd like to admit. Regaining her focus she approached Jamar. The large African-American moving to the front of his desk unpleased

"Where do we stand?" Dires asked

"Right here, together, with me tellin' you you ain't doing this." He replied

"Sorry Jam, if Old Man River couldn't stop me there's not much chance you can."

Jamar Reese couldn't help but smile at her. She'd become as good a friend as he was a capable alchemist. Jamar and Dires had been working together for the last four years after he found her nearly beaten to death off the New Jersey Shore. His family had been practicing alchemy for generations. From there they past down the methods through the family line.

Dires patted Jamar on the shoulder and turned her attention to the youngest member of her team. To say Troy Watson was a computer expert would be an understatement. Being the son of the C.E.O. Watson Technologies, a leading computer design company, he was proficient at an early age. This got him into trouble in his early teen when he made it a regular habit to break into computers partially out of boredom and partially out of curiosity. It was that curiosity that led him to stumbling into a nest of mischief demons that were luring Our Lady of Faith students in for a sacrifice ritual. If it wasn't for his assistance they wouldn't have been saved.

"Troy did you get what I asked you to find?" Dires asked

Troy looked at her anxiously and failed in his attempt to muster any bravado.

"Maybe" He replied

Dires folded her arms impatiently and shot him an irritated look.

"And by maybe you mean what?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I don't beat you around the head with your own keyboard."

Troy shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah! . . You think you're all tough with your weapons and those fancy fighting moves? Well I can . . ."

Troy stopped awkwardly as he tried to think of a response. Dires raised an eyebrow.

". . . Alright I can't do much but I'll scream really loud and I pull hair!"

Dires smiled at him briefly and kissed him on the forehead. Troy frowned and handed her the information. As she read over the notes Principal Rice entered. Seeing that there was no dissuading his charge he sighed heavily.

"Is there anything you want me to do or are you pushing me aside?"

Dires folded the information and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She picked up the pile of folders.

"There's something I need," she replied as she gave the folders to him

Principal Rice looked at the folders Perplexed.

"What are these for?" he asked

"It's for when you hire my replacement," Dires explained gesturing to the counseling notes, "Most of them are pretty straight forward but the top five are gonna need extra attention."

Principal Rice looked at Dires with deep concern.

"You're not planning on coming back are you?" he inquired

This time it was Dires who sighed heavily.

"Charontas needs a trade," she explained, "instead of Kirsten I'm giving him me. It's the only way to stop hell spilling out."

"Why you?"

"Don't try me." Dires replied

Principal Rice gazed into her serious eyes. He put down the folders and drew her into a hug.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They hug each other tightly. Neither of them wanted to say it but this was a moment the both of them had . . .

"_CONGRATS!_"

The group looked over in surprise. Scooter stood in the doorway brandishing a bottle of wine with a relived look on his face.

"Man I was so freaked you couldn't get near but, hey, you guys . . ." he exclaimed

The group looked at him confused.

"What?" Troy asked

"The world didn't end, mucho thanks for that by the way!" Scooter replied

"What in gods name are you talking about?" Dires asked

"Oh come on guys! . . ." Scooter exclaimed

The group's confused look began to unsettle the demon. Scooters exuberant attitude started to lose its sheen.

" . . . You . . . You seriously don't know what happened?"

"I haven't left yet." Dires commented

"Oh," Scooter replied, "Well somebody stopped them."

The group looked at each other with an ill at ease expression. Scooter watched them and began to shift uncomfortably.

"Wow . . . Awkward . . . Ah, listen, I got to motor so I'll leave this stuff here okay?"

Not waiting around for a reply Scooter dumped his gifts onto the table and left the Chapel. Dires dropped into a nearby chair unsettled. Troy drummed his fingers on his desk.

"Well, that was easy." He commented

(Foster High School, Oxnard California - 2 weeks ago)

The bell rung loudly across the school campus signaling the end of school. Kirsten Vine stuffed her cheerleading uniform into her bag trying to sandwich it unevenly between her school books.

Slinging her bag onto her shoulder the petite, freckled, redhead waved excitedly at her friends.

"Call me!" She yelled as she jogged out of the hallway.

Kirsten stepped out onto the school grounds. A strange chill traveled up her spine as she got the distinct feeling she was being watched. Kirsten gripped the straps of her bag tighter and picked up the pace.

From behind one of the school buildings a couple of figures, dressed in ornate, gold trimmed, hooded red cloaks stepped forward and walked towards her briskly.

Kirsten turned and started to walk the other way. Behind her two more sets of two robed men appeared each pair moving towards Kirsten with a purpose. Kirsten stopped fearfully. With all exits blocked her options were severally limited she made an attempt for the exit the figures in hot pursuit.

She was barely ten feet from the gate when they snagged her. Kirsten screamed as loud as she could and swung her backpack at the group wildly. One of the figures pulled a charm out from under his robe and held it up to her eyes. Kirsten looked at the charm for only a moment before her eyes rolled back into her head. She flopped forward onto one of their shoulders. Moving swiftly the group quickly carried her away . . .

. . . And as quickly as it appeared the scene disappeared in a puff of vapor. Dana stood steadily as the sensation past. Next to her Wesley and Xander processed what they just saw. Xander folded his arms in annoyance

"They always go for the Cheerleaders don't they?" he remarked, "I mean, you never hear of the Chess Club kidnappings."

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

(Adonis ladies club, Oxnard California - 2 day ago)

The music pumped loudly across the darkened neon room. This fuelled the excitement of the women as they cheered and screamed excitedly at the strippers. From the doorway of the managers office Christi Blake watched with a satisfied smile on her face. Christi's violet eyes glowed slightly in the darkness as Carla Haynes approached her.

"Progress?" Christi asked

"She's beginning to learn," Carla replied, "the Watcher is following the scripture"

Christi's smile grew wider.

"Stellar" she replied deliberately ignoring Carla's frustrated expression.

"Don't see why we couldn't do it?"

"And that's why you're not in the lead," Christi replied, "Aren't you supposed to be serving?"

"The woman at table five wanted to speak to you. She's, um, very insistent."

Christi scanned her eyes over the crowd. A smug expression crept over her face when she saw the waist length brown hair. Moving calmly Christi walked out of her office and into the kitchen. Walking through the flurry of cooks to the sink in the back Christi picked up a clean glass, dunked it in the dish water and walked back out over to table five.

"Compliments of the management." Christi said as she placed the glass down on the table

Dires picked up the glass and stared at the soapy liquid

"Cute, very cute," Dires replied

"Well I aim to please," Christi remarked as she sat across from Dires, "So should I guess why you're here or just tell you what you want?"

"There's a cult that set up shop in town. They're calling themselves . . ." Dires started

". . . The Phalanx. I know." Christy replied

"Yeah, figured you would," Dires replied coldly, "I'm guessing you'd know about the missing girl then."

Christi shrugged.

"Bits and pieces." She replied

Dires raised an eyebrow.

"Just bits? I thought you're coven scans for this sought of thing."

Christi gave Dires a look. Dires smiled back at her. She knew Mages were touchy about their enclaves being called 'covens' and makes it a habit of pushing that button on a regular basis.

"What's with the hate? Here I am going out of my way to help you and all I'm getting is 'tude." Christi asked

Dires Folded her arms and went into serious mode

"The cult, what's their damage?" she asked

"Well there not who you think they are for a start."

"Oh, you mean sadistic fanatics who take pleasure in torturing young girls? I'd have to challenge you on that one?"

"Stop and think Kathy why this girl? Why do they want her specifically? . ."

Dires thought about this for a moment. After a moment Christi rolled her eyes.

". . . The Phalanx craves history. You look through history and you'll have the answer. Use that fancy Watcher of yours . . . Oh that's right."

This wiped the smile of Dires' face. She glared daggers at Christi who simply smiled at her in the same manner that Dires did just a moment ago. Dires pushed up from the table and stormed out.

"Don't be a stranger!" Christi yelled as she waved goodbye.

(Food court, Mall, Oxnard California - the next morning)

Brad Marshal poked at his nachos apathetically. He'd bought them because the picture looked nice but when they finally arrived the meal look way less appealing. Across from him Troy Watson and Dylan stared at him curiously. Dylan has a last name but because he thinks surnames are a tool for the corporate machine nobody knows what it is.

"You gonna eat it or just assault it with your fork?" Troy asked

"Eh," Brad replied dejected, "Think my eyes are more grossed out then my stomach. You guy's want it?"

Before Troy had a chance to answer Dylan dragged it over and began to shovel the contents into his mouth. Brad cringed at him intensely and looked away. That's when he noticed Dana making her way through the tables. With an excited smile Brad got to his feet.

"Hey Dana." he called out

Dana looked up from searching through her satchel and smiled at him lightly.

"Oh, hi Brad." She replied.

"Are you feeling better? . . ." He asked

Dana looked at him confused. Brad shrugged at her awkwardly.

" . . . You know, cause of that thing you had the other week?"

Suddenly Dana remembered what he was talking about. It was the day she experienced Yassek possessing her.

"Yeah. I'm good." she replied

"What was the deal?"

It was Dana's turn to shrug awkwardly.

"Just some flu thing, nothing major," Dana replied before gesturing over to the other side of the food court, "I gotta be over there now."

"Okay I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Dana smiled and nodded before continued on her way. Brad returned to his friends but kept his eyes on Dana Troy and Dylan smirked at him.

"So that was Dana huh?" Troy asked smugly

Brad looked at him defensively

"Yeah. What's your point?" he asked

"No point, just making with the talk."

"Good."

He returned to his absent minded staring. Troy took a sip from his shake.

"So . . . Have you kissed her yet?" he asked casually

Brad looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Have you been making with the smoochies with Fitz?"

"We're just friends." He replied

"Right, friends, sure." Dylan replied sarcastically

Brad looked at them with an anxious seriousness.

"We just hang at school okay? She's lonely and I look out for her. That's it. There's nothing between us."

Dylan and Troy looked at each other. Dylan elbows him lightly and troy sighed. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Dylan. Brad looked at the display perplexed.

"What was that for?" Brad asked

"Dylan bet me twenty bucks you'd say that."

Brad rolled his eyes

"Oh my god . . ." he exclaimed

"Come on Brad," Troy replied, "Don't know why you're hiding it everybody knows."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Troy looked around the food court. Nearby was a blonde girl, roughly their age, collecting trays off a nearby table. She was wearing the uniform from one of the fast food stores.

"Hey Laura!" he called out

Laura looked up and smiled at the trio.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Does Brad have a girl?" Troy asked

"Duh, you know he does . . ."

Laura noticed Brad's frustrated expression. She shifted awkwardly.

" . . . Aren't you seeing that freaky Dana girl from our class?"

Troy looked back to Brad superiorly

"See." Troy replied

Brad sighed in frustration and dropped his head in his hands.

"We just hang out!"

"Dude, pack it in," Dylan replied, "We all know you jonesing for Fitz."

Brad dropped his head in his hands and felt himself going bright red. Laura joined the group and smirked at Brad.

"Awww that's sweet," she said, "Brady's got a little crush."

"Shut up!" Brad snapped as he looked over to Dana who sat at the far side of the food court, "but, seriously, what do you guys think of her?"

Troy joined Brad at looking at Dana. Dana had one foot up on the seat and was bent over tying her shoelace. Troy craned his neck in an attempt to look down her top. He shrugged

"Eh, too space cadet for me" Troy replied, "got okay boobs though"

This earned him a back hand from Laura. Troy glared at her.

"What? I calls it as I sees it." he remarked

"Yeah real Mr. Sensitive type." Laura snapped

Dylan leaned in closer to Brad

"Dude its simple," he explained, "all you need to do is grab her, throw her against the lockers and lay one on. Girl's like it when you play it a little rough. And maybe if you do she'll let you go for the feel."

Laura glowered at him.

"Oh my god," she growled, "where the hell do you spew that crap from?"

Dylan smirked at her.

"Jealous?"

Laura narrowed her eyes

"Do you actually listen to yourself or is it like TV static?"

Dylan turned to Troy.

"She's jealous."

Laura rolled her eyes and turned to face Brad.

"Ignore these morons okay," She explained, "all you need to do is go up and say 'hey I got this thing do you wanna come with?'"

Brad looked at her nervously.

"You think?" he asked

"You don't even have to call it a date if you don't want. Just tell her that you got this thing you've got after school and wouldn't mind the company . . . But make sure you pay. Girls like that."

Brad looked back to where Dana was sitting playing with her hair and felt himself smiled warmly. She looked cute in her pink cargo pants, matching sneakers and white short sleeve blouse. she was smiling to herself that half smile he liked. Brad took a deep breath and looked back to Laura. Laura smiled at him confidently and nudged him to go. Nervously Brad got to his feet and walked over to Dana. By the time he reached her table he felt like he was gonna throw up.

"Hey, Hi again." He said

Dana looked up to Brad.

"Hey." She replied

Brad stood nervously in front of her.

"Ah . . . Waiting for somebody?"

"I was supposed to meet a friend here." She explained

"O-okay," he replied nervously as he sat down across from her, "Hey Dane?"

Dana looked over to him, her sapphire blue eyes making him more nervous. Brad shifted nervously.

"I have . . . This thing on Monday . . ."

Suddenly Dana's cell began to ring. She looked at him awkwardly before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's Wesley," Wesley replied seriously on the other end of the line, "I need you at the store immediately."

"But I thought Xander was gonna meet me here." Dana asked

"No time it looks like that cult decided to step up their plans."

"Alright I'll be there in a few . . ." She replied

Dana hung up her cell and collected her satchel. It took a moment for her to remember Brad was sitting next to her. Dana looked at him anxiously.

". . . I gotta go. Ask me later?"

"Sure, hey, I'll see you around." Brad replied a little too quickly

Dana got to her feet and ran out of the food court as fast as she could leaving Brad alone with his nerves.

(Basement, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California - an hour and a half later)

Wesley stood in front of Xander and Dana like a general surveying his troops.

"We have less time then I anticipated," Wesley explained, "According to my research we are coming into Pluto's solstice."

Dana frowned.

"I'm still fuzzy with all this demon stuff," Dana replied, "is it bad? That sounds bad."

"Yeah, should we be wary of money coming our way or that new promotion we should ask for?" Xander continued

Wesley gave Xander a look he reserved specifically for him.

"Hardly," he replied, "Pluto's Solstice is a very turbulent period. According to Ancient Greek beliefs it is when this world and the underworld are in perfect alignment allowing greater connection. This is what The Phalanx have been waiting for. Our priority is finding her."

Xander got to his feet.

"I'll swing by her school. See if she's told anybody about team bathrobe."

"There might be a quicker way, Dana."

Dana nodded and moved over to the marked off position. Xander watched this curiously.

"What's going on?" he asked

"A new talent Miss Fitzgerald has perfected," Wesley replied, "Now remember what we've been practicing. It's not about willing the shadow it's about conveying to Yassek what you want to see."

"Okay." Dana replied a little nervously

Dana took a couple of deep breaths and focused on a point on the other side of the room. A moment later her eyes clouded over to black and her body began to emanate vapor. The vapor shot out engulfing the basement in a clouded shadow. After a minute or so it shaped it's self into the deep pit of a nearby construction site. Wesley made his way for the shadow gesturing for Xander to follow. Xander looked at him in confusion but complied. A brief wave of energy rushed over the both of them as they crossed the threshold. Xander stared around in awe. The construction site was pitch black with moonlight glinting through the gaps of the framework of what was going to be a new office block.

"Alright then," Xander said, "So . . . care to share what just happened or do I just find a nice corner to whimper in?"

"It was a rather unique discovery. According to the Inarib Ha book the shadows are more then just a reflection of other periods."

Xander looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Xander asked

Wesley sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"If I had to hazard a guess I'd say it creates a sought of pocket reality that exists outside of our world." He explained

"Kinda like The Matrix but without the sunglasses and Keanu Reeves attempt at acting?"

"In a manner of speaking. "

Xander looked around the darkened construction site confusion

"So why are we here?"

"I don't know," said Wesley, "Dana's supposed to be showing us where Kirsten's being held yet I don't see any sign . . ."

Suddenly the screams of a young girl echoed thought the pit. Wesley and Xander turned to see a dozen or so cloaked figures dragging a red haired girl against her will. They moved her to the center of the pit and threw her roughly to the ground. One of the figures pulled back his hood and knelt down next to the petrified girl. As the others prepare for the task at hand.

"Such displays are a waste," The man said, "They won't find you."

Xander and Wesley watched a ritual is perform. A look of horror crossed Wesley's face as something was brought forth.

"Oh my god." He said quietly

Wesley and Xander exited the shadow just as it vanished. Dana gasped sharply and collapsed to the ground. Xander looked over to Wesley shocked.

"What . . . was that?" He asked

"A legend . . . supposedly," Wesley replied

(Chapel, Our of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

". . . His name is Charontas." Principal Rice explained

The group looked at the illustration that was being beamed onto the screen by the digital projector. Troy tilted his head and Frowned.

"This' what the cult's got their jollies for?"

"That's what Blake was getting at," Dires explained, "She told me they craved history. Did a little shoveling and found out they used him before."

"Not that she the most trustworthy source." Jamar observed

"True but she has this annoying habit of being right. Troy what did you find out."

"Nothing specifically 'wow'," he replied consulting his notes, "B average student, on the cheerleading squad, got detention a couple of times for cutting class with her friends. Voted most spirited in her class. In short she's pretty, athletic, popular and most likely wouldn't date me which leans me towards hating her."

"So what's the demon's tale, I mean, outside of need for the young and bouncy?" Jamar asked

Principal Rice got to his feet and walked over to the projection.

"According to the Ancient Greeks Charontas is the Ferryman of the underworld," He said, " He took the newly dead from one side of the river Styx to the other if they had a coin to pay for the ride to the realm of Hades but it's said during the period Pluto's solstice the ferryman can return a crossed over soul in exchange for one of equal power."

"This does bring up and interesting query . . ." Jamar inquired

(Construction site, Oxnard California - That evening)

" . . . Why Kirsten?" Dana asked, " I mean, you can't get much for a cheerleader right?"

"Usually no. But there must be something about her that we're not seeing yet." Wesley replied as he checked the sites on his crossbow.

_**# POP! #**_

"Okay the party's just made their way though the gate," Xander said as he reappeared next to them, "They should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Right," Wesley replied, "we'd best get to our positions."

Wesley moved off to hide behind one of the diggers. Xander walked over next to Dana.

"You feeling okay?" he asked

"I'm cool, kinda glad it's not me this time . . . Should I feel bad about that?" Dana replied

"I don't think so," Xander replied, "But if you're still upset about I'm sure we find someone to hold you against your will."

Dana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh you're so funny. Watch out my sides are splitting" she replied in dry sarcasm

Xander smiled and put his arm around her.

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen literally."

A moment later the screams of a young girl echoed thought the pit. A dozen or so cloaked figures dragging a red haired girl against her will. They moved her to the center of the pit and threw her roughly to the ground. One of the figures pulled back his hood and knelt down next to the petrified girl. As the others prepare for the task at hand.

"Such displays are a waste," The man said, "They won't find you."

The girl looked at the man with a tear soaked expression as the figure produced a talisman and a scroll turned away from her. During their talk the rest of the cult had finished drawing their glyphs in an oval pattern on the ground just in front of the pair. The figure swung the pendant.

"Maka'rioi e'soisthe!" He recited, "Speu'de Bask' i'thi! Ti mên ti gar! . ."

The figure balled the talisman up in his hand.

". . . Oa'! Sungignô'ske moi! Sigê' nun! Eu'stom' e'khe! Eu'phêma phô'nei! Koi'mêson sto'ma! . . ."

He threw the pendant as hard as he could into the center of the glyphs. As soon as it struck the ground the air above the glyphs began to crackle with energy. The dust kicked up and began to swirl at about ankle height. The lead member stared at the activity with determination.

"Ei d' a'ge Charontas! Pros Theôn' Lis'somai Zênos' Olumpi'ou, I'thi, ei'a! Deu'ro! I'thi, ei'a! Deu'ro! I'thi, ei'a! Deu'ro!"

The glyphs exploded. From the center of the commotion a marble archway slowly began to raise out of the ground. The rest of the cult formed a semi-circle behind the lead member as an old oak barge, being rowed Charontas, emerges. Charontas was a towering figure who was wrapped in a black, weathered, tattered robe which hung over his emaciated body. His decaying skin gripped his bones like a tight leathery sack while his empty eye sockets looked at the crowd dispassionately. Xander gives a look to Wesley who nods at him in return. He climbed awkwardly on top of the digger and took aim. Xander kneeled down next to Dana.

"Remember get Kirsten then you two get to safety aright? No heroics, at least not tonight." He said

"No drama here," Dana replied with a touch of nervousness as she eyed the towering Charontas, "I don't think me and Wes are up to that chapter in the book."

Charontas leaned against his oar and looked down at the lead member.

"Of whom of the crossed do you wish to return?" He asked in a dry crackly voice

"The one who leads us ferryman." The lead member replied

"Of whom of the living do you wish to exchange?"

The lead member stepped aside and gestured to Kirsten who was beyond petrified.

"The child."

Charontas bent down and looked at Kirsten closely. Kirsten recoiled as his rotten face approached.

"It is acceptable." Charontas replied, "Present her to me."

The figure nodded and moved over to Kirsten but before he had a chance to reach for her a crossbow bolt struck him in the shoulder. The figure looked around the see where it came from and Caught sighed of Wesley climbing down off the digger.

_**# POP! #**_

Xander appeared in the center of the semi-circle and struck the two in the center at full force. The both of them flew back at great speed and slammed against a couple of support beams knocking them unconscious. The others tried to pounce on him but that only resulted in them phasing through his incorporeal form. One of the cult members was about to attack Xander from behind but was hit in the shoulder blade by a second crossbow bolt thanks to Wesley. With the confusion at it's peek Dana moved from her hiding position. She ran over as fast as she could and began to untie Kirsten.

"Don't be scared," She whispered, "everything's gonna be alright."

Dana helped Kirsten to her feet. Suddenly a loud high pitch screech could be heard coming from the arch. Both the girls looked up to see Charontas stepping backwards from them his face squarely locked on Dana. Dana stared at him strangely. It almost looked like Charontas was terrified of her. The screeching caught the attention of the cult and all eyes were now on Dana and Kirsten. Wasting no time Dana took Kirsten by the arm and they bolted through the crowd towards the exit. Several of the group tried to grab but Dana managed to weave her way through. The lead member managed to pull out the bolt and regain his equilibrium. He watched furiously as the girl's climbed their way back onto street level. He climbed back onto his feet and pulled out his pendant.

"Es'tô!" he yelled at the top of his voice as he aimed it at them.

Above Dana one of the metal gurder broke lose and plumeted towards them. Before she had any chance to react it knocked them both to the ground breaking Dana's left arm with a loud crack. Dana screamed in pain as she and Kirsten tried desperately to pull it free. The girl's problem wasn't lost on Wesley and Xander. Knocking down a couple more of the cult members they turned and ran straight for them.

"Es'tô!" the lead member yelled

Xander and Wesley flew backwards landing hard on the ground. They tried to stand again but quickly discovered they were pinned by the lead member's magic. Now helpless all they could do is watch as the lead member, followed by the others, winded his way to Dana and Kirsten.

The both of them doubling their efforts to free Dana. The gurder shifted slightly resulting in a second crack coming from Dana's arm. Dana winced in extreme pain as the cult circled them. The lead member knelt down in front of the pair.

"This rescue wasn't part of the arraignment," he said in a smooth tone, "No matter how pretty the rescuer is."

The lead member stroked Dana's cheek. Dana tried to slide away but with her arm still trapped under the gurder this was impossible. The lead member gestured to two closest cult members who dragged Kirsten off the ground and away from Dana. Kirsten screamed and kicked at them as Dana looked at her desperately. With her arm trapped what could she do? Only one thing sprung to mind. Dana hoped the practice she'd had with Wesley was enough. Dana slowed her breathing and focused on the lead member.

A look of surprise crossed the faces of Kirsten and the men holding her as Dana's eyes clouded to black. A thick pool of black vapor poured out from under Dana and began to swirl around their ankles. The lead member noticed this and quickly turned back to Dana. It didn't take him long to realize who she was.

Suddenly the two cult members holding Kirsten were knocked off their feet. Columns of vapor rose from the ground behind Dana and wrapped themselves around their waists. All three were thrown backwards into the nearest support beams. The vapor bleeded under the gurder trapping Dana's arm and it was thrown violently off into a couple more of the cult members.

Clutching her arm painfully Dana climbed back onto her feet the vapor now swirling around her like a defensive tornado. The lead member drew a ceremonial dagger from under his robe and held it to her throat. Dana tilted her head slightly and a thin tendril of smoke shot up from the ground, wrapped around his wrist and yanked his hand away and pulled him aside. Before he had time to recover he was hit in the chest at full force a vaporous torrent that leapt off the ground like a cobra. The lead member flew back like a bullet and, with a loud thud, he crashed onto the wooden boards of Charontas' barge. Charontas bent down and collected the lead member in his hand.

"It is acceptable." Charontas said as he slowly pushed the barge back through the archway. The ground trembled as the archway descended back onto the ground. The magic restraining Xander and Wesley lifted instantly. They both leapt to their feet and scrambled for the girls. They found them, both fainted, in the center of the unconscious cult. Xander looked over to Wesley seriously.

"Did you know she could do that?" He asked

"I had my suspicions." Wesley replied in a somber tone as he checked on the both of them.

(Hospital, Oxnard California - 3 hours later)

Dana head swam as she slowly opened her eyes and squinted at the fluorescent lights. Her left arm was throbbing in pain. Dana tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by a nearby doctor.

"Whoa there missy," she said, "Ease off on the shifting."

Dana lay back down. The doctor pulled out a torch and checked her pupil response. She held up three fingers.

"How many fingers?" She asked

Dana squinted at her hand and did a quick count

"Ten." She replied

The doctor gave Dana a look.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What? Oh, three."

The doctor smirked and checked the cast on Dana's arm.

"Well you didn't break your sense of humor," She replied, "but I'd be careful on that arm for the next few weeks 'kay?"

"So I can get time off from school?" she asked

The doctor smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. Her violet eyes twinkling as she did.

"Nice try." She said

The doctor collected Dana's chart and pulled the pen from the messy bun she had her dark hair in. She exited the room and walked over to the nearby seats where Xander and Wesley waited.

"How are they?" Wesley asked

"They're fine," The doctor replied, "Kirsten's suffering from minor exposure and a little dehydration, nothing life threatening, Dana's a lot more fortunate."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked

"You told me a steel gurder dropped on her arm? By all records we should be digging bone fragments out of the pavement yet all she has is a couple of fractures of her posterior and anterior humerus and a dislocated shoulder. If you'd as me she's got a guardian angel looking over her."

The doctor scouted through the charts as she walked away from them.

"An angel or a guardian demon." Wesley replied

"Seems like," Xander replied seriously, "So, during the brawl, did we really need to stall until that boat guy showed?"

"I was hoping it would shed insight on why Kirsten was taken."

Xander slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah 'the one who leads us' doesn't exactly tell us a whole bunch."

Wesley checked his watch.

"Could you stay here and keep an eye on the girls?" he asked, "Tell me the second Kirsten wakes up."

"Where you going?" Xander asked

"To have another talk with Scooter. See what he could tell us about who the Phalanx was returning from the underworld."

"sure, I'm on Casper guard."

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Wesley called out as he paced off down the corridor.

Xander walked over to the doorway and looked in on Dana. she shifted her injured shoulder painfully as she tried to find a comfortable position to lay down. That power she demonstrated tonight scared him. In fact there was only one thing that scares him more . . .

. . . The chance that, what Yassek told him could happen.

(Construction site, Oxnard California)

The cult walked slowly towards the glyphs that were still kicking up dust and sparking with energy. As soon as they got close enough the dust began to settle revealing a figure sprawled on the ground. He was a fair haired man wearing golden Greek armor wrapped in a sleek red cloak. On his belt was strapped ceremonial sword encrusted with crystals. The cult kneeled down in front of the figure

"Acastus." One of the cult members said

Acastus slowly got to his feet. An angry look crossed his face as he looked at the group.

"Where's Herotus."

"Traded . . . for you." The member explained

"He did what?" Acastus exclaimed, "what about the child?"

"There was a complication. She was extricated by a group of insurgence. A man, a spirit and a girl of incredible power. During the struggle Herotus was handed to the ferryman"

Acastus sighed heavily.

"The solstice is still young," he remarked, "we'll regroup and make another attempt."

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

(Principal's office, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California - The next morning)

Principal Rice leaned back on his executive chair his arms folded sternly. Across from him sat Dires who was making every effort to avoid eye contact. This didn't sway Principal Rice's resolve.

"Kathy?" he asked in his most serious tone.

"You know what I'm thinking." Dires said

"That doesn't replace you saying it."

Dires rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Fine . . . I'm sorry, things were said in the heat, things I didn't mean. You know how I feel about you and about what happened."

"That doesn't even come close to explaining why you we're willing to toss your life away for no good reason."

"It's the calling Doug. Stop the monster, save the world? That's what I was doing."

Principal Rice leaned forward angrily

"You do not get to be flip with me this morning!" he snapped, "I am your Watcher and you are my Slayer! My primary function is to stop you from doing reckless actions like that . . ."

Dires was about to reply but Principal Rice slapped his hand down on the desk.

". . . and if you dare say 'past-tense rule' to me one more time I will do something rash understand?"

"Yeah." Dires replied softly

"The four of us are supposed to be a team but the team can't function unless all of its members are honest with each other."

Dires folded her arm annoyed

"Alright I get it; I'll let you in next time I do something idiotic and reckless happy?" Dires snapped

Principal Rice gave her a small smile

"Much," he replied, "What have we found out about The Phalanx?"

"Gone. They tried to perform the summoning over the weekend, something interrupted them, and Kirsten was just released from the hospital last night."

"So it appears the threat is over."

"Yeah," Dires replied, "It does doesn't it."

Principal Rice looked at her curiously.

"Kathryn?" he asked

Dires stood up and began to pace.

"This is the third problem that just resolved it's self," she said firmly, "You and I both know that things are never this neat."

"What's your assessment?" Principal Rice asked

Dires folded her arms.

"I don't know. Can you cover me for today I wanna start looking around?"

"I think I can do that," Principal Rice replied, "be careful."

out the front of the school Brad stood and waited. He leaned against the wall of the main building and stared out through the front gate for any sign of Dana's arrival. His nerves were at their peak as he fidgeted with his bag nervously. Brad and Dana had been hanging out for at least a couple of years and now he'd finally resolved to do what he wanted to do since they'd met. Somebody laid a hand on his shoulder which made Brad jumped. He gave Laura an annoyed look.

"God, Laura, give me a heart attack why don't you." He snapped at her

Laura leaned on his shoulder and brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"Thought you'd like some moral support when you girlfriend-to-be shows."

Brad sighed heavily. Usually he's full of talk when Dana shows up but today his conversation tank was empty. Brad turned to Laura.

"Hey, you're a girl right?" he asked

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Just figured that out?" she replied

Brad glared at her briefly.

"I'm serious," he replied in an awkward frustration, "If . . . Some guy asked you. Where would you like to go?"

This caught her attention. Laura folded her arms and tilted her head curiously.

"Why Brad Marshal is Dana your first?" she smirked

Brad looked away from her sheepishly

"Maybe." he replied

This caught Laura off guard. She looked at him stunned.

"You're serious?" Laura asked in surprise, "What about that thing with you and Chloe?"

"Chloe Baxter? You kidding? I have standards you know . . . hold up. Is she's still spreading that rumor?"

Just then Brad noticed a Silver BMW pulled up the front. A nervous look crossed Brad face. Laura leaned in next to him.

"Remember what I told you," she said softly, "You have a thing you want Dana to go with you. Be confident but don't pushy. We'll figure out where you can take her later after you ask . . ."

The both of them stopped.

" . . . Okay maybe today's not the day to ask." Laura continued

"Yeah." Brad replied in a combination of concern and disappointment.

They watched as Dana climbed awkwardly out of the car with her plastered left arm in a sling. She had a miserable look on her face as her father handed her her bag.

Dana watched sadly as her father drove away. She turned just in time to meet up with Brad who was jogging up to her.

"Hey." She said softly to Brad

"God, Dane, what the heck happened?" Brad asked

Dana pouted at Brad as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

(Front Gates, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California - 5 minutes earlier)

The Silver BMW pulled up the front of the school gates. Inside Dana struggled with the zip of her bag. With her left arm in a sling she was very quick to discover that her morning ritual had become an extra challenge. Duncan watched her do this with a touch of concern. After a moment he took over and zipped it up for her.

"You remember what the doctor said," Duncan commented as he lifted Dana's bag onto her lap, "you got to keep your cast clean and dry alright?"

Dana glanced at her father

"I know Dad I was there. Remember? I was the one in the bed." Dana replied

Duncan gave her a look that only a parent can give.

"Yes I know." he replied seriously

Dana's smiles dropped slightly. They both went silent for a minute before Duncan reached into his pocket and handed Dana a piece of paper and some money.

"Here's something for lunch and a note to get you out of gym 'till your arm heals. If you need anything else just give my office a call . . ."

"You okay Dad?" Dana asked concerned

Duncan sighed heavily.

"No, no I'm not sweetie," he explained in frustration, "You really scared me last night."

Dana frowned at him.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose." she replied nervously

"You told me you were going to see a film and the next thing I hear you're lying in a hospital bed unconscious and you've broken your arm. I don't like to overreact but when I got that hospital call . . . I thought something worse happened to you . . . If you'd ended up . . . "

Duncan put his arm around her good shoulder

". . . I don't think I could continue without my baby girl."

Dana pouted.

"Daddy." she said softly as she wrapped her good arm around his neck.

Duncan kissed her on the forehead and embraced her tightly. It was then he realized exactly how scared he was of losing her.

(Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California)

Christi counted the take of the previous night's performance. Near the front entrance the sound technicians wheeled a couple of replacement speakers in front of the door.

"Do me a solid will ya?" She asked not looking up, "Can you move those about six feet to the left."

"Why?" one of them asked

Christi looked up at him.

"Trust me."

The technicians glanced at each other then trundled the speakers out of the way. Suddenly the door burst open and Dires stormed in and charged straight up to Christi.

"You and me need to have words!" she growled

Christi finished with the take and smiled at Dires.

"Good morning Kathryn what can I do for you?"

Dires slapped her hands down hard on the front counter. Christi looked up at Dires in mild amusement.

"Problem?"

"Don't toy with me Blake!" Dires asserted, "You knew the Phalanx was going to disrupted!"

"Disrupted might not be the right word."

"What was the point of the whole 'they crave their history' business?"

Christi chuckled silently to herself.

"Silly, silly little girl," Christi replied as she patted Dires on the head, "I never said they craved their own history. If you weren't so big on the speeding out the door you would've remembered that."

"Then who's history do they crave?"

Christi gave her a look.

"Now that would be doing your work for you and we can't have that," She replied, "you're still missing the mark there Kathy . . ."

Dires narrowed her eyes. Christi was grating against the last of her nerves.

" . . . You're looking to deep into something that's real simple."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Look at your students. Find the one that stands out with them comes the answer."

Dires thought about this. Find the one that stands out? That could mean anything. She's going to have to keep her eyes open but that still doesn't answer her immediate question. Dires was about to ask but when Christi raised her hand.

"The disruption?" Christi remarked as she smiled at her again, "Like I said that would be doing your job for you."

(Construction Site, Oxnard California - 40 minutes later)

Dires pulled up slowly on her motorbike and took off her helmet. She looked down at the swarm of activity by the Oxnard Police Department. casually She climbed off her bike and walked over to the tape.

Nearby Detective Brandon Carmicle was writing down some notes when he looked up and noticed her standing there. With a look of frustration in his eyes and paced up to he4r.

"No, No, No, No, No," he said forcefully, "You're not here!"

Dires smiled at him sweetly.

"Hate to burst your denial bubble Carmicle but, yeah, I am."

Detective Carmicle looked back at the other officers who were all watching him curiously.

"No you're not! Because if you are here then something weird happened that I'm gonna have to write off!"

"All I need is two minutes Brandon." she replied

Detective Carmicle glared at her impatiently

"What was it this time? Demon? Vampire?"

"A cult. We think they took the Vine girl."

Detective Carmicle leaned against the fence and sighed in defeat. He lifted up the police tape and Dires climbed under. The both of them walked down to the pit

"You know it's getting harder for me to shield the boss from what's actually happening around this city," Detective Carmicle explained, "Between you and that British guy this town's turning into a circus."

Dires shot him an irritated look.

"He has a name," She replied, "So what did you dig up?"

"So far it's chalking up a kidnapping gone bad. They dragged the girl in, there was a disagreement, and she got away."

Dires looked around the site. The police had the area pretty well covered but there was on thing they weren't searching for. From her jacket pocket she pulled out a pair of crimson lenses shades and slipped them on.

Slowly she turned around and absorbed the full panoramic view. She got about three quarters of the way around when she noticed something on the ground. The residual energy of the glyphs the Cult members drew in the dirt shimmered. Dires walked over and took a closer look. Detective Carmicle noticed her move and quickly jogged up to her.

"What is it?" he asked

"Give me your notepad," She barked as she snatched the pad from Carmicle's hand, "This is where the ritual took place."

Detective Carmicle looked over Dire's Shoulder. He frowned at the glyphs Dires sketched down.

"What does that mean?" he asked

Dires tore off the page and studied the glyphs. She had no idea what they mean but she knew where to start looking.

(Basement, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

"Sorry British not a lot I can say." Scooter commented on the other end of the phone line

Wesley scouted through the pages of the codex making notes as he did

"There must be something," Wesley asked, "A whisper, a murmur at least about what the Phalanx wanted to bring back."

"You wanna know the kooky thing about cults? They're shy about talking in public forums."

Wesley tapped his hand lightly on the table as he tried to think of a compromise.

"What if I showed you what happened. We could bring the Inarib . . ."

"What are ya crazy? You're not bringing the Inarib Ha here! I'm not sure I need to run the math with you but demon bar plus demon prophet it's one huge hay bail of problems for all."

Wesley leaned back in his chair and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Good Point. What if you drop by the shop later? We can show you

The shadow see if you can point us in at least one direction."

"Okay, but only because I wanna see how these shadow thingy's work, I don't come with a guarantee though."

"Fair enough. I'll see you later."

Wesley hung up the phone. He returned to the codex and continued his transliteration.

_**#POP!#**_

Wesley looked up at Xander.

"Anything new?" he asked

"No sign of the Legion of Doom," Xander replied dropping heavily into the seat across from Wesley, "Either they bolted away after Dana's maneuver . . . "

" . . . Or they're making arrangements for a second assault." Wesley replied

"With our luck I think that's a safe guess . . ." Xander remarked.

Xander folded his arms and recalled the battle with the Phalanx. Xander looked over to Wesley seriously.

" . . . Have you talked to Dana about what she did yet?"

"Not yet I was planning on waiting until after she's finished school," Wesley replied soulfully, "Look I know the both of you think that teaching her . . ."

"I think you should stop." Xander interjected

"I though you suggested it was beneficial?" he asked

"well now I'm un-suggesting"

Wesley looked over to the ghost curiously

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Spectacular," Xander replied sharply, "issue free over here."

"it just seems that you're a tad . . ."

"So what's the deal with that whacky codex?" Xander interjected "We any closer to cracking that coconut?"

Wesley continued to stare at Xander strangely for a moment as he retrieved his notes from the table.

"Nothing definitive as yet but I think I have managed to decipher what the three markers do," Wesley explained tentatively as he slid the book over to Xander, "it turns out the markers are a part of a whole. When combined they turn into a sought of beacon that leads the location off this 'four'."

Xander fingered the pages lightly. He turned it over to discover the engraving of four caskets, each of them adorned with a plaque with strange writing on it.

"And the four?" Xander asked his voice quivering slightly, "Any chance they could be like . . . you know, peoples. Not demon people's but the regular kind."

Xander looked up to notice Wesley peering at him curiously.

"As far as I'm aware. Are you sure you're alright?"

"What? Can't have depth?" Xander snapped, "Have to be one dimensional Xander all the time?"

"I'm not suggesting that. It's the fact that you've seem, well, quiet since the confrontation with the Phala . . ."

"Know what, I'm getting the itches sitting here, something out there I can do?"

"Alright," Wesley replied cautiously "how far have you gotten with finding out how Leyland got his copy of the codex?"

Xander shuffled through the pile off books and pulled out the note Scooter handed to him.

"Haven't checked out that mage yet," he said as he opened the paper, "been a little distracted with everything . . ."

A surprised looked Xander's face.

". . . Oh you have to be kidding me."

Xander reread the address to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. Xander turned the note over in his hand to see if there was any sign it was a joke or a prank. There was none. Xander couldn't believe Scooter was sending him there.

Back to where it started.

_Christi Blake_

_Mage_

_Adonis Ladies club . . ._

(The Chapel, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California)

Dires entered with her usual level of intensity. She looked over to Troy and Jamar.

"Doug in?" She asked

"He's doing principal stuff" Troy replied as he searched through his system

"Which is exactly what?"

Troy shrugged at her.

"I dunno I'm not his day planner."

Dires glared at him for a moment.

"When he's done tell him I need him."

"What's the scoop?" Jamar asked

Dires pulled out the glyphs and handed it to him

"Need a translation," She replied, "found these scribed at the construction site I wanna know what they mean?"

Jamar looked at the note thoroughly.

"I can tell you that," Jamar replied, "these are holy words. There used to hold magic in place. Stop it from spillin' out too far."

"Would they work with a summoning?"

"Hell, it's the best time to use 'em."

Dires looked down at the note. The pattern the words are written looked extremely precise and ordered. A thought struck her.

"Can anybody find these words?" she asked

"These exactly? Nah these one's are ultra old and have to be written in an exact way or the circle goes foom!" Jamar replied

"So there'd be some kinda paper trail."

Jamar smiled at her slyly.

"Be more like a papyrus trail but yeah."

Dires put her hand on his shoulder

"You are king." She replied

"Damn straight," Jamar replied, "and don't forget it."

Dires smirked at him as she pulled out her cell. She hit the speed dial.

"Scooters bar." Scooter said in his trademark

"Scoot, it's me, need you hunt down something for me."

"Anything for lady D," Scooter replied, "What's your poison?"

"Just found out the Phalanx's throwing some old magic around. Need you to scan around see if anybody's been asking for ancient magic?"

"The Phalanx again?" Scooter asked in surprise, "Jeez you and British should swap notes occasionally."

Dires frowned

"Did Doug cruise by before?"

"Huh? I'm not talking about Doug I'm talking about Wes. You've met Wes right?"

Dires frowned

"No I haven't met 'Wes'" She remarked

"Seriously? I mean, him and the other two do the same job as you guys."

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Dires asked

"Oh I've gotta get you crazy kids together. Listen I'm supposed to meet up with them tonight why don't you tag along? Should be fun for kicks."

A cloud passed over Dires face.

"Sounds like a blast," Dires replied, "Why don't you come here first and you tell me more about this 'Wes'."

(Hallway, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California)

Dana opened her locker door and slipped her chemistry book inside. She attempted to exchange it for her math book but without the use of her left arm that proved to be a tougher task then it should have been. Dana glared at the books and, in frustration, gave it one final tug. The book came free but in the process brought the rest of her books out at the same time. Dana took a step back as the contents of her locker crashed to the floor. She groaned in frustration and knelt down to gather her belongings. Just then the sound of a nearby classroom closing broke them out of their trance. She looked over to see Principal Rice leading a mother and daughter out into the hallway.

". . . and that concludes our tour," he said in an official tone, "Like I explained Our Lady of Faith has a solid educational program with first rate facilities."

The mother looked around in deep thought.

"It's very impressive but I'm not sure if it's in my price range," she replied, "I don't know what do you think sweetheart?"

The daughter turned around and pouted. Dana nearly fell backwards in shock when she realized the girl was Kirsten Vine

"Uniforms?" Kirsten whined, "Mom you know how sucky I look in tartan. Why can't a go back my old school?"

"You're not going back to that awful place!" the mother snapped at her, "they let you be taken without anybody informing me!"

"If it would put your mind at ease our school has security covering the grounds during school along with other measure in place." Principal Rice informed

Kirsten rolled her eyes and looked down the hallway. She gazed dispassionately at the several students collecting their books until her eyes locked with a curly haired girl who was standing nearby. It didn't take long for her to recognize Dana. Kirsten pulled out of her mothers grip and walked up to her slowly. Before Dana had a chance to say anything Kirsten pushed her Mom out of the way and rushed up to her

"It's you. " she said excited

To Dana's surprise Kirsten wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You saved my life!" Kirsten continued

"Ah." Was all Dana was able to managed

Kirsten pulled out of the hug and faced her mother.

"I wanna go here!" He announced in a determined tone

Kirsten's mother looked at her confused

"But Darling what happened to wanting to go back to your old school?" She inquired

"If she goes to this school I want to go here!" Kirsten replied putting her arm around Dana's shoulder

Dana looked at Kirsten apprehensively. She had a sinking feeling this was not going to end well for her.

At the end of the hallway a hooded figure kept to the shadows. His eyes peered out from under his gold trimmed cloaked and watched Kirsten and Dana closely. This is a turn of events that would interest Acastus greatly.

(Construction Site, Oxnard California - 1 hour later)

Acastus stood firmly as the rest of the cult member began crafting new holy words for resummoning Charontas. He folded his arms as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Acastus!" a voice called out from behind him

Acastus turned. The cult member who lurked at the school kneeled before him.

"I have the located the girl."

"Excellent work." Acastus replied

"No, there's more, the other girl."

A dark look crossed Acastus' face.

"My suspicions are confirmed?"

"Unfortunately."

Acastus pondered this.

"I thought it was mere rumor. We must triple our efforts," Acastus ordered, "Is she's aligning herself with the Inarib Ha then we have no time to spare."

(The Chapel, Oxnard California, - That afternoon)

"There's three of them," Scooter explained as he casually tossed a ball he found next to him up and down, "they work out of an antique shop. You know the one on Randal Boulevard?"

The group looked at each other. Rice leaned against one of the work benches while Dires paced impatiently. Jamar and Troy sat at their usual spots.

"Who are they exactly?" Principal Rice asked

"Well, there's Wes, from what I've heard he's ex-council, like you, now working freelance, there's Xander, their resident ghost."

Troy looked at Scooter strangely.

"What? A real ghost?' he asked "What kinda threat could that be?"

"You should catch up on your reading Kid. Ghost's can be pretty vicious." Jamar commented

"Then why hasn't there been a massive ghost invasion."

"'Cause, by nature, ghost's are incredibly lazy," Scooter explained, "they figured they're dead, why do they need to do anything else."

"All stimulating stuff What about the third?" Dires interjected

Scooter smiled at Dires with excitement

"Now she's something snazzy. How up are you on your history?"

"Why?" Principal asked

"Because what she is hasn't been seen for five centuries."

"And what is that exactly?" Dires asked

Scooter leaned forward

"Come on D you ain't been hearing the butt scuttling lately?" Scooter replied

Dires folded her arms.

"Pretend that I haven't" she remarked

"Ever hear of the Inarib Ha?"

Dires and Principal Rice shared a look.

"We keep running across references." Principal Rice replied

"Well she's more then just reference. This girl's real and getting mega powerful from what I hear."

"She have a name?" Dires asked

"If she does I've got no idea what it is," Scooter replied, "but here's something that might tickle you silly. She's a student here."

"What?" Dires exclaimed

"Heard it from that blonde vamp you wanted me to drug. Made this whole Broadway number about how her boyfriend was trying to end the slayers before you stopped him."

"That would explain the increased activity around the campus." Principal Rice commented

"And why we can't get a clear biomystic tag 'round the school." Troy finished, "always wondered about that."

"Now it's time to get facts," Dires remarked in a commanding tone, "Troy I need you go though the school records. Look for anything that we'd consider odd."

Troy swung around and faced his terminal.

"Done and done," Troy replied, "nice to do it with permission for a change."

Principal Rice glared at him

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Principal Rice snapped

"I second that comment. Doug, this Wes guy is ex-council see what you can find out about him." Dires continued, "Jamar. I'm really uncomfortable with our lack of knowledge of this Inarib Ha see what you can scout form me."

"Can do oh captain my captain." Jamar replied

Troy looked at the group curiously for a second. Something just occurred to him. He raised his hand.

"Ah, 'scuse me a second," He inquired, "Don't mean to be a negative Norman here but . . . Why are we doing this? I mean, like Scooter said, we're both doing the same job."

"That group's a rogue element Troy," Dires explained, "We don't know what they're planning or even if those plans gel with our idea of not destroying the city."

"What are you going to do?' Principal Rice asked

Dires walked over to the front of the Chapel. She picked up her helmet and put it under her arm.

"I'm giving Scooter a ride. He can't be late for his date."

(Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California)

Xander stood outside the front of the club nervously. It's been a well know fact with him that it's hard to keep your cool when you're heading to the exact spot where you were killed recently. Taking a simulated deep breath Xander walked in. The main club was empty when he stepped inside. Xander walked over to the bar and anxiously looked around.

"Hello?" he called out, "Anybody decent?"

From the kitchen Christi walked in. She took one look at Xander and folded her arms impatiently.

"Xander." she said coldly

"Christi," Xander replied awkwardly, "how's business? Still swinging?"

Christi ignored the comment she checked her watch.

"What does this make you?" she asked sarcastically, "four, five months late for work?"

"Yeah, guess it's a little late to ask for a reference huh?"

"That would be an accurate judgment," She replied

Xander stared at her nervously for a moment before returning to the business at hand.

"So . . . Scooter sent me."

Christi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really," She replied, "and how is Scooter?

"Still spiny." Xander replied cautiously

Christi gestured over to one of the tables. Curious Xander sat down as Christi casually leaned back on her chair.

"So what can I do for the friendly ghost of Oxnard?"

This comment caught Xander off guard.

"Alrighty. You heard of book called the Aphoria Codex?"

"The tome written by Aphorian Druids during the crusades chronicling the finding and releasing the four who are capable of breaking the cycle?" Christi replied

Xander blinked in surprise.

"That would constitute a yes?" he replied

Christi replied

"I read the cliff notes," She remarked, "What about it?"

"A heavy-weight nasty got his hands on a copy and want's to use it to bring the new playmates to this sleepy 'burb. Scooter told me you could tell me how he got his copy."

Christi nodded thoughtfully

"I could do that," She replied, "not going to but I could."

"What not?"

"Looking back is not gonna help you," She explained, "It's the forward that should be in the spotlight. Why does Leyland want the four is what you should be sleuthing."

Xander stared at her for a moment.

"I . . . Never said anything about Leyland." He replied

"Don't need to I can read it off you."

Xander leaned back uncomfortably

"Well, that's not in any way creepy."

"I'm a Mage it's what we do best, or at least, it's what we do the most" she replied

"Okay then," Xander replied, "I'd like to thank you for a very unnerving experience and I gotta go."

Xander got to his feet and moved for the door. A serious look crossed Christi's face

"She's right Xander." she said

Xander stopped and turned back to Christi

"She being who?"

"You can try your heady best but things are gonna be as they be."

Xander frowned

"Still a little hazy on the who part"

"you know exactly who I'm talking about," Christi replied forcefully, "and pretending that this story's gonna have a happy ending is not gonna save you this time."

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna be with the trying."

"That I know," Christi replied, "but the funny thing about Yassek is that she has this pesky habit of being right or didn't you learn that from being with the Inarib Ha?"

Xander slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I also learned that it doesn't have to be right."

"Yet you're still not gonna tell them?"

"Not yet," Xander snapped, "Not 'till things become sparkly bright."

"Don't you think your chances would improve?"

"Maybe. Of course there's the thought that those chances could get them killed."

"Or you."

Xander shrugged

"Already a ghost don't see how much deader I can get?"

Christi got to her feet. She moved in front of him and smiled sympathetically.

"There's many things that could be called death Xander," She replied, "When the sky grows dark and the prophet face turns would you be willing to break the tether when the time comes?"

Xander gazed at her seriously. By now he stopped being surprised.

"It's what I do." Xander replied

Christi smiled at him comfortably.

"You keep that in your translucent head of yours and you might have a chance . . ."

Xander smiled lightly in return he was about continue his journey to the door but Christi gestured him to stop.

" . . . Oh and one more thing before you go. Be wary of The Rider."

Xander glanced at her in confusion.

"The . . . Rider?" he asked

"You guy's stepped on her toes now she's out for blood and she might get a little fuzzy on whose good and evil."

Xander stared at her for a moment

"Well, as warnings go, that's fairly obscure."

"Trust me, it'll become really clear, really fast."

(Street, Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California - that afternoon)

The sound of the engine echoed down the street as Dires parked her bike a few meters away from the store entrance. Dires lifted the visor of her helmet and straightened her red shades. Dires stared at the building intently. Behind her Scooter sat and watched display with interest.

"You know, not to be corporal trouble but, wouldn't it be easier to see inside if you were, like, inside?"

"I'm scanning." she replied flatly

"And how does that work?" he asked

"These shades I'm wearing. The lenses are crafted from Almants Crystal. They let me see magic and Demon essences. It's part of a detection spell Jamar made for me."

"Alchemists are a crazy bunch aren't they? What do you see?"

Dires studied the vapors closely.

"Nothing overly impressive," She replied, "no real defenses or counter spells in place . . . Whoa."

"What?"

"Dark energy, very intense." She replied, "Guy's are you getting this."

"Loud and all to clear D. the old man is gonna wanna see this." Jamar replied on the other end of the radio

"Keep him in the loop. Get Troy to record as much info as he can."

"You got it."

In the basement Dana sat on the main table as Wesley collected some of his notes. On the top of the pile Wesley placed the Inarib Ha manual. Dana pouted at him as she cradled her broken arm on her lap.

"What do you mean you're not gonna show me anymore?" she asked

"I believe it's becoming too dangerous."

"But I'm getting good now . . ."

Dana held her palm out and concentrated. Her eyes clouded over as a ball of black vapor began to hover in her hand.

" . . . See?"

Suddenly Dana's head began to swim. Seeing the problem Wesley moved over and held her before she toppled off the table.

"I'm not questioning your skills Dana," Wesley replied, "It's the issue of you being rendered unconscious when use your powers that has me worried."

"It's not that bad."

Wesley gave her a look of concern.

"When you fought The Phalanx you ended up out for four hours. If your fight lasted longer . . . "

Wesley stopped himself. Dana couldn't help but notice the similarity between Wesley pause and the pause her father used before saying she could die.

"Then why don't the shadows give me the spins?" Dana asked

"My best guess is that the power needed to manifest a shadow is negligible. Probably doesn't even meet anywhere near your full potential."

"But we can fix that right?" she replied shaking off the experience, "There's got to be anything in here."

Dana scouted the notes. She only got a quarter way through the first page when Wesley took them off her.

"The power you have is drawing or your life force. Prolonged usage could cause you to fall into a permanent coma or worse."

Dana pouted sadly and sat conflicted. On the one hand she had the power to help lots of people but if it meant losing her own life in the process is it worth risking it? The sound of the front door closing upstairs caught their attention

"Knock, knock." Scooter called out.

Wesley gave Dana one more supportive look before heading upstairs.

"Back here!" Wesley called

Scooter wandered into the storage room with an extremely gleeful expression.

"Why am I only seeing you're stock now?" he asked, "we have to start talking moneys my friend! I am more then willing to some of this gold off your hands."

"Maybe later, right now there's the issue of the . . . Phalanx. Who's your friend?" Wesley replied

Wesley gestured to Dires who was still wearing her helmet. Scooter gestured to her casually

"My protection, I mean, you did ask me to come see the Inarib Ha. Couldn't risk my regulars following me. Wes meet The Rider."

Wesley looked at her curiously for a moment before gesturing the both of them to enter the basement. As soon as Dires hit the bottom of the stairs she was floor by the library that Wesley had. She positioned herself in the far corner as Wesley guided Scooter over to the table.

"Dana I want you to meet someone," he said, "This is Scooter, he's the contact I mentioned. Scooter meet Dana the Inarib Ha."

Dana looked up from the various notes around her and smiled at Scooter nervously

"Ah . . . Hey."

Scooter shook her hand excitedly as he tried to contain his glee.

"Sorry I don't want to sound geeky here but I'm . . . I'm just a big fan of your early work." he replied

Dana stared at Scooter strangely.

"'Kay" She replied awkwardly

Dana gave Wesley a sideways 'is this guy for real?' glance.

"Ah Dana why don't you take position."

Dana put down the notes and jumped down off the table. Over in the corner of the room it took most of Dires self control not to react when the both of them parted and Dana walked over to her mark.

"Oh . . . My god." She said softly

"What?" Jamar asked over the radio

"The dark energy it's . . . Dana Fitzgerald."

"You mean the girl from all those kidnappings?" Jamar replied

"that explained why those demons wanted her . . . And raises so many more questions."

Dana took a couple of deep breaths and concentrated. Dires watched in shock as her eyes clouded to black and the vapor began to raise.

"Whoa . . . D. We're picking up a massive spike in dark power right next to you . . ." Jamar exclaimed

Dires was speechless. It takes a lot for something to affect her but when the Shadow projected out of Dana Dires had no idea how to react.

" . . . D you still awake? What the hell's going' on over there."

"I couldn't begin to say" Was all Dires could manage.

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

(Schoolyard, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California - Next morning)

Dana walked up the pathway leading to the school. Her mood was mixed since she'd been getting this feeling all morning that she couldn't shake. Dana stopped near one of the school picnic tables and stared at it. She wandered over casually and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

Xander phased back into view. He was sitting on the picnic facing the chapel. Xander glanced at her in wonder.

"How did you know I was?" he asked

Dana shrugged with her good shoulder.

"Since that fight I've been able to sense things," she replied, "Don't know why, Wesley won't go through the book and check."

"Probably a good thing." Xander replied seriously

"So what are you doing here?"

"Wes told me about Kirsten matriculating. Volunteered for spook watch till we can cult proof her."

Dana looked at Xander curiously. Something about his mood didn't feel right.

"What wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothing, I'm peachy," he replied, "I'm a whole orchard of peach."

"Then why are you mad?" Dana continued, "Was it because of what happened at the construction site because I didn't mean . . ."

"I told you not to the be the hero Dana." Xander snapped at her, "That little Vegas show you demonstrated could've made you dead."

Dana rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Okay, what's with this uber creepy obsession everyone has with me dieing lately?" she snapped

"Think it has a lot to do with the fact you keep almost." Xander replied coldly, "Maybe you should pull your head out of the clouds for a second and you'd see that."

Dana turned back to him.

"I'm . . . Sorry." she replied in a hurt tone

Xander didn't reply. He continued looking around the school ground. Suddenly Xander noticed Troy walking across the yard towards the chapel. His curiosity deepened when he saw him enter

"What's the go with that place?" Xander asked

Xander pointed over to the chapel. Dana looked at him strangely for a second before she looked over to where he was looking.

"It got burned a couple of years ago," Dana explained, "since then it's been under repair for, like, forever. . . why are you so interested?"

"So nobody's using it now?"

"Maybe some builders . . ."

Xander got to his feet.

"You better get to class." He said before he phased invisible again.

Dana frowned she collected her bag. Xander was never this mean to her before. Something bad was happening here. On top of that the sensation that she was feeling was getting stronger. Dana looked out of the school gates curiously. There was noting unusual there that she could pick out. So why was her spider-sense tingling? Dana sighed heavily and slung her bag over her shoulder. She headed to class unaware that the entire Phalanx cult, cloaked by their talismans, lined the front of the school. Acastus took the lead watched as Dana left. That was the girl they had to be careful of.

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California - Next morning)

"Where've you been?" Dires snapped angrily

Troy looked at Dires. He had only just stepped through the door when Dires had stormed up to him.

"At home," He replied sarcastically, "with my family, such is my custom at night."

"I need you on the system now."

"'Kay but I've already gone through the records and didn't dig up anything . . ."

"Scrap it I need a new search," Dires replied seriously, "anything and everything on Dana Fitzgerald."

Troy blinked in confusion.

"What do you want with Fitz? . . ."

Dires looked up at him annoyed

"Are you still standing there?"

Troy rolled his eyes and walked passed her.

"Hi Troy how are you?" he grumbled to himself, "oh I'm fine, got these pesky classes to get to but I'm sure my teachers will understand me not being there all day for no real reason . . ."

"First sign of madness kid" Jamar commented not looking up from his work

Troy sat down at the computer and shot him a look.

"What?" he snapped

"Talking to yourself. They say it lead's owning lots of cats."

"You ask me I think she's the first sign." Troy replied, "What's her deal today?"

Jamar looked over to Dires who was skimming through some notes. She seemed extra intent to stop the problem this time and he wasn't sure why.

"She's just doin' her thing." He replied softly

"Jamar!" Dires called out

Troy watched at Jamar got to his feet.

"Hey, if she kills you can I have your stuff?" he asked

Jamar smirked at Troy as he collected his stuff and wandered over to Dires. Dires looked up from her reading.

"This all you got on the Inarib Ha?"

"Linked to the Demon Yassek. Has the ability to make any Demons dream come true" Jamar replied, "She's the preverbal genie's bottle."

"Is she human?" Dires asked

Jamar put his hand on his hip and scratched his head.

"Not . . . Clear on that yet?"

Dires glared at him furiously.

"You got to get me better then that," She snapped, "If I have to call Duncan Fitzgerald I want to know if I have to explain to him that his daughter's a demon!"

"Sorry all I could get at short notice," Jamar replied as he handed Dires an illustration, "Though, ran into a Kartul Demon who showed me this."

"What is it?" Dires asked

"He called it the Du tallaa imrazi Inarib Ha. It's supposed to be the Yassek Bible."

Dires looked at the illustration and tapped it lightly on her hand. Jamar looked at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"I'm thinking you don't have someone that powerful hanging around without knowing how to push the right buttons."

Jamar looked apprehensively at Dires.

"Now I know that look D. you ain't gonna do something stupid are you?"

"Not stupid," Dires replied, "Just a simple, good, ol' fashion raid. You got my back?"

"I dunno maybe we should run it past the old man first . . ."

Dires threw the illustration to the ground.

"Damn it Jamar this guy could've hurt one of our students!"

"Or she could be a demon like you said," Jamar replied calmly, "and this could be a trap."

"Either way we need to know more!" Dires replied, "So?"

Jamar sighed and folded his arms.

"Your back is got," he replied in defeat

"Get the van." She replied

(Lunch room, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Dana sat quietly at her usual table. She rested her head on her good arm. As she stared out into space. A couple of tables over Brad sat with Laura and Dylan. Dylan checked his watch

"Okay now I'm officially pissed," he snapped, "where the hell's Troy he's supposed to bring our history project."

"Yeah, like he's ever been reliable." Laura replied, "Right Brad?"

Brad didn't say anything. His eyes were squarely locked on Dana. In his hands he held a bouquet flowers. Laura smirked at him sweetly as she rested her chin on her hands.

"Brad?" she cooed, "Still with us?"

"Fine Dylan." Brad replied quickly

Dylan and Laura shared a look. Laura placed a caring hand on his arm.

"Hey, relax, okay?" She said, "You can't go over there all stiff and cardboardy."

Brad looked at the flowers frustrated.

"Why couldn't I get the roses again?"

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"You are so not in rose territory yet mister," Laura explained, "kiddy steps Brad."

Brad looked over to Dana again and the nerves hit him like a typhoon.

"I-I don't know she looks like she's still in a bad mood."

"Dude I told you already," Dylan commented, "Against the lockers, lay one on."

Laura elbowed him sharply giving him the evil eye. Brad breathed deep.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna do this." he said

Laura gave him the thumbs up and Brad moved away from them. He caught Dana sighing as he sat down across from her. Brad looked at her curious.

"Dane?" he asked

"What?" she snapped

"Late night?" He asked

Dana looked up to him.

"Sorry," she replied, "Little spaced today. Who are the flowers for?"

Brad looked at the flowers nervously

"There for you." he said

Dana took the flower in surprise.

"Why?" she asked

Brad thought about this for a moment. Dana couldn't help but notice him beginning to blush.

"Because you're you . . ."

Dana stared at him in confusion. Brad sighed and started to fidget with the cuff of his school jacket.

" . . . Okay that's not the reason. Um, Dana there's . . . I want to ask you something, ah . . . hokay."

"You feeling okay?" Dana asked, "You've gone, sorta, red."

"I'm fine I just . . . ."

Brad stopped for a moment and collected himself. He looked back up to Dana.

"Dana do you wanna go . . ."

"Jeez everybody looks like there in the fricken' military here." Kirsten Vine said as she dropped down next to Brad.

She looked from the flowers to Brad and frowned.

"Ooo . . . Sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked

"Ah . . ." Brad replied nervously

Suddenly something occurred to Kirsten. She smiled

"Are you two together?"

"No!" Brad replied sharply, "no we're just friends."

Both girls looked at him. Brad quickly got to his feet.

"I'll see you around Dana I gotta . . ."

Brad turned and almost bolted back to his friends. Kirsten watched him leave with the biggest grin on her face.

"He's cute. You sure you're not seeing him?"

Dana looked at the flowers then at Brad. Something felt off. Did Brad like her?

"No we just hang out." Dana replied in a distant tone.

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California - 1 hour later)

Principal Rice entered the chapel with the largest smile on his face. He chuckled broadly before he noticed a flustered looking Troy standing by the printer. He looked at him curiously.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked

Troy checked his watch.

"Right now? Failing history," he replied, "what ya got there?"

Principal Rice smiled and handed him the info.

"The former watcher Scooter mentioned. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

Troy stared at the Photo with the profile curiously.

"So what's his deal?"

"Do you remember how I told you that, before Miss Dires was my charge, I used to teach at the Watchers Academy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wesley was a pupil of mine."

Troy looked up to Rice.

"Good?"

Principal Rice stifled back another chuckle.

"Not quite," he replied, "Wesley wasn't the most co-ordinated of individuals. In fact I heard from his weapons instructor he'd been sent to the infirmary several time for self inflicted wounds."

"So he's not exactly the Einstein of demon fighting?"

"No, but he is dedicated to the cause, which leads me to believe he's not the threat that Kathy believes. Where is she?"

"She and Jamar headed out for a bit."

"Oh where were they headed?"

The awkward expression that crossed Troy's face spoke volumes. Principal Rice sighed angrily.

"What is she doing?" he snapped

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California - 30 minutes later)

Wesley scouted through his receipt book. Counting the last sale he just made he should be able to cover the cost of the store upkeep right through 'till three weeks ago. Maybe he should refocus some of his research efforts into actually selling his stock that might improve his financial . . .

Suddenly the front door was kicked in. Dires and Jamar stormed in with purpose and quickly made their way to the store room. Wesley managed to move in front of him.

"Excuse me what the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped

"Book shopping," Dires replied, "I'm looking for a classic."

"Then I might suggest the library."

"I head your collection has a lot more variety."

Dires tried to move forward by Wesley blocked her path.

"This is a private establishment you can't just . . ."

Dires looked at Jamar. Jamar nodded and Slugged him across the ja. Wesley fell hard to the floor and Dires and Jamar made their way down to the basement.

"Hoa!" Jamar exclaimed as he caught the first sight of Wesley's library

"I know, Doug's dream." Dires replied

Jamar walked around slowly and began to pull books off the shelf. Dires looked around the room casually until her eyes fell on the heavy, leather bound, book which sat on the top of a pile of notepads. Dires pulled the illustration Jamar handed her.

"here!" she called out

Jamar walked over next to her as she picked up the Inarib Ha manual and turned through the pages. Dires frowned seriously.

"Recognize the Language?"

"Not off hand," Jamar replied, "this is really a Doug Job."

"Then I suggest you leave before I have to force you . . ." Wesley said from behind them.

The both of them turned to see Wesley holding a crossbow which he aimed at the both of them.

" . . . and I warn you I am a crack shot with this so if you're planning on stealing that book I'd advise against . . ."

Dires and Jamar looked at each other as Wesley slowly approached the both of them. In one swift motion Jamar swung out sharply, swatting the crossbow out from his hand, while Dires drew one of her guns and placed the barrel against his forehead. Wesley smiled nervously

". . . Or we could work on some kind of loan system. Whatever you think is reasonable."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dires replied before swinging her gun around in her hand and smacking the butt across his temple.

Wesley slumped to the floor unconscious. Dires turned and handed Jamar the Inarib Ha manual and the translations.

"Get these back to Doug, See what he can make of them."

Jamar nodded and headed for the doorway. Dires looked around the multitude of volumes that lined the walls closely.

"Wait," she ordered, "Before you head back, Bag the rest."

Jamar looked at him in confusion.

"Thought we just wanted this book"

"You know what they say. Better safe right?"

(Hallway, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California)

Dana scouted through her science textbook halfheartedly the conversation with Xander still playing on her mind. Why was he so angry? This was something that she wanted to bring up with him. As Dana put it back into her locker she noticed Kirsten Vine studied her curiously. If she hadn't seen what she saw that night she'd thought Dana was another student here but she knew better.

"How did you do it?" Kirsten asked

"Do what?" Dana asked

"That black eyed smoke thing," She asked, "How did you do it?"

Dana closed her locker and looked around the room nervously. None of the students seemed interested in their conversation. She looked at Kirsten seriously.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it here." Dana replied

Kirsten followed Dana's lead and looked around the Hallway. She leaned in.

"Right, don't want to ruin your secret identity."

Dana looked at her strangely

"My what?"

Kirsten smiled at her sweetly.

"You're a superhero aren't ya?" she asked

Dana pondered this. Superhero? She'd never thought of herself as a superhero. Dana closed her locker and the both of them headed to their next class.

"I suppose."

"Hey we should get you a costume or something," she exclaimed quietly, "So do you have a name?"

Dana looked at her apprehensively. She seemed more excited about the idea then she was

"Kinda." Dana replied

"Cool what is it?"

"I'm . . . the Inarib Ha."

They both turned into the next corridor. Kirsten sneered and narrowed her eyes.

"Really? . ." she asked

Dana turned and nodded lightly. Kirsten quickly shifted her expression.

" . . . What does that mean?"

"Link, I hear, least that's what . . ."

Dana suddenly stopped. That sensation had returned and it throbbed stronger then ever. Kirsten looked at her strangely

"What?" she asked

"We don't wanna go down this way." Dana replied

A few meters down from them two invisible cult members stood and waited. As soon as they saw the two girls turn and walk away they raised a crystal.

"The girl and the Inarib Ha are fleeing." One of them announced

"Sheppard them." Acastus replied over the link, "We can't afford to lose either of the girls."

"Yes Acastus."

Dana and Kirsten walked around the corner and stopped. Five men in red robes moved towards them in a hurried pace. Kirsten looked at Dana in alarm.

"Oh, god it's them again!" she exclaimed

Dana looked around quickly.

"This way!" she said as she dragged Kirsten in the opposite direction.

They winded their way through the main building as fast as they could but every time they came close to finding an exit more cult members would appear and block their way. At first this all seemed random until their running led them to the sports equipment storeroom. The both of them pulled open the large steel door of the small warehouse shaped building and bolted inside slamming it behind them. Dana and Kirsten dropped to the ground and panted heavily.

"They're coming out of everywhere," Dana said out of breath as she turned to look at the equally flustered Kirsten, "Why do they want you?"

"I don't know!" Kirsten replied as she dropped her head into her hands, "I was just doin' cheerleading practice one day when these guys showed and told me to come with them. I told them I wasn't interested and I thought that was it 'till they jumped me about a week or so ago. What are we gonna do?"

Dana thought quickly. There was only one place they could go.

"I know these guys," Dana replied, "there good with this sought of stuff, we'll go there."

"Unfortunately Inarib Ha," Acastus said as he stepped out of the shadows, "That option's not available."

Dana and Kirsten virtually leapt back onto their feet and pressed hard against the door. Kirsten hid behind Dana. Dana frowned and slowed her breathing. Her eyes clouded over but before she could do anything pain ripped through her broken arm like lava. Dana clutched it and dropped in pain her eyes clearing. Acastus watched the display with interest as several other cult members began to surface around them.

"Careless. You must be fairly new to the curse any experienced Inarib Ha wouldn't dare attempt shadow weaving with an injury like yours." Acastus commented

Dana looked up Acastus in a combination of fear, frustration and anger. Acastus drew his ornate sword and directed his followers collected the girls.

"Put the Inarib Ha somewhere safe," he ordered, "Leave the girl to me."

Kirsten burst into tears as she was shoved into Acastus' grip. All Dana could do is watch as Acastus dragged her to the back of the shed before she was hauled away by the other Phalanx members. Dana was too tired to struggle. Between the running and the attempt to use her power it drained any reserved energy she had left. As the cult members approached the main gate one of them was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Xander looking at him.

"Hey," Xander said, "I'd better take Dana off your hands. She gets a little kidnap sick and I don't know if those robes are machine washable."

Xander slugged him across the jaw sending him spiraling to the ground. Before the other three had time to react Xander rushed over to the next one and caught him in the stomach with his knee. Suddenly, from out of nowhere Dires shot out hit the last two with a scissor kick followed by an elbow to the face for one and a spinning back kick for the other. They were about to get back onto their feet when Dires drew her guns and aimed it at them.

"Oh just give me an excuse." She said

Xander rushed over and helped Dana to her feet.

"You know you might consider getting a new hobby Dane," Xander commented as he made sure she was injured further, "this one might be a little too exciting for you."

"She alright?" Dires called out

Xander didn't reply. Dires turned at glared at him

"She alright?!"

"Yeah, G.I. Jane she fine!" Xander snapped back

Dana looked over to the woman holding the guns and her jaw dropped.

"M-miss Dires?" she asked in alarm

"Dana," Dires replied seriously

"And I'm Xander," Xander snapped, "we done playing 'let's say our names'? Where'd they take Kirsten?"

"That gold guy's got her cornered in the sports storeroom." Dana replied

Xander helped her over to the wall and Dana sat down.

"I got this," He said, "Stay here and make sure she doesn't kill them."

_**#POP!#**_

Dires was startled by Xander's sudden disappearance. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the direction from the sports storeroom. Dires looked from the two men, to Dana then the direction of the sound.

"Son of a bitch." She exclaimed in frustration

Xander rounded the corner and headed to the entrance of the sports storehouse. For some reason he couldn't pop inside the building directly. Xander guessed that it had something to do with the cult and moved the rest of the way on foot. As soon as he got close enough he saw Kirsten staggering her way out of the building. She was covered in several nasty looking cuts and her hair in a mess.

"You alright?" he asked

Kirsten looked up at him in relief.

"Yeah," she replied exhausted, "managed to push a shelf onto him. Knocked him out"

Xander helped her onto her feet

"Nice work," Xander replied, "how's about we get you safe then."

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 10 minutes later)

"Hey, Shiny, wakey wakey." Xander said as he nudged his foot into the side of Acastus.

Acastus' eye opened slowly. He looked around the gym where his entire cult were scattered across the entire length of the room bound and gagged. He looked up to see Xander and Dires glaring at him. In the doorway Dana and Kirsten stood and watched. He couldn't help but notice Kirsten's grin.

"What is this?" Acastus asked Xander and Dires

"It's you being stopped fancy pants," Xander replied, "by the way, they whole gang? Little over kill for just one girl don't ya thing?"

"And speaking of the girl," Dires continued pulling back the camber of her pistol, "mind telling us why you're so interested?"

Acastus glared fiercely at the both of them.

"You two have no idea what you have done."

Xander looked at him curiously.

"Didn't I cover that with the whole 'stopping you' comment?"

"Hey!" Dana called out from behind them, "Do we need to be here?"

"No, Take Kirsten Wes should finished being unconscious by now."

When he said this Xander gave Dires the evil eye. Dires ignored it and leaned in closer to Acastus.

"Let's take this from the top," she said fiercely, "you wanted to trade Kirsten. What for?"

Acastus returned Dires stare.

"You protect the Inarib Ha and now harbor the demon," he growled, "whatever your plans are we will stop you. The Phalanx will not let your evil destroy this world!"

Xander looked at him strangely.

"Evil? Whoa there buddy. Maybe you didn't get the same shooting script as me but I think it's a safe bet that you're the bad guy, what with the child kidnapping and sacrificing and all." He replied

"We weren't sacrificing the girl we were stopping her!" he yelled, "and the only way to do that is to return her where she came from!"

Dires straightened up.

"If she's not Kirsten Vine then who is she?" Dires asked

Acastus looked at the both of them seriously

"Hades." He replied

(Sports Storeroom, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 20 minutes earlier)

" . . . Unfortunately Inarib Ha," Acastus said as he stepped out of the shadows, "That option's not available."

Dana and Kirsten virtually leapt back onto their feet and pressed hard against the door. Kirsten hid behind Dana. Dana frowned and slowed her breathing. Her eyes clouded over but before she could do anything pain ripped through her broken arm like lava. Dana clutched it and dropped in pain her eyes clearing. Acastus watched the display with interest as several other cult members began to surface around them.

"Careless. You must be fairly new to the curse any experienced Inarib Ha wouldn't dare attempt shadow weaving with an injury like yours." Acastus commented

Dana looked up Acastus in a combination of fear, frustration and anger. Acastus drew his ornate sword and directed his followers collected the girls.

"Put the Inarib Ha somewhere safe," he ordered, "Leave the girl to me."

The cult members nodded and pulled Dana out of the room. Acastus dragged a sobbing Kirsten to the back of the store room and threw her against the back wall.

"Please!" she howled, "Don't hurt me!"

Acastus rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Enough of this charade Hades. The Inarib Ha can't aid you now. The sword of Lycomedes will see to that!"

Acastus raised his sword and brought it down on Kirsten. In a flash Kirsten reached up and caught the blade effortlessly. She stopped sobbing and climbed back onto her feet.

"Talk, Talk, Talk," Kirsten / Hades replied, "you know you could have hit me several times during that pretty speech of yours? But, oh no, you had to be the big linguist and throw your fancy lexicon around."

Hades twisted the blade sharply and the sword shattered. She pulled a baseball bat from a nearby shelf and swung fiercely sending Acastus flying across the length of the room.

"How many times do I have to go through this with you Acas?" she said playfully, "me, lord of the underworld, you, hapless minion for the powers. It's so simple yet you keep trying to challenge me?"

Acastus climbed back onto his feet painfully but before he could make a second move Hades was on him. She tossed him effortlessly into the center of the room before bringing down a shelf on top of him. Hades closed her eyes. Her appearance rippled and distorted slightly until she looked injured.

"Now if we're done with this little dance I'm gonna go recruit Yassek's lap dog so we can have some real fun in this world."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. 107: The Originals pt 2

107: The Originals Pt 2

* * *

_Previously on Apparition: Shadows_

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

" . . . Let's take this from the top," Dires said fiercely, "you wanted to trade Kirsten, what for?"

Acastus returned Dires stare.

"You protect the Inarib Ha and now harbor the demon," he growled, "whatever your plans are we will stop you. The Phalanx will not let your evil destroy this world!"

Xander looked at him strangely.

"Evil? Whoa there buddy. Maybe you didn't get the same shooting script as me but I think it's a safe bet that you're the bad guy, what with the child kidnapping and sacrificing and all." He replied

"We weren't sacrificing the girl we were stopping her!" he yelled, "and the only way to do that is to return her where she came from!"

Dires straightened up.

"If she's not Kirsten Vine then who is she?" Dires asked

Acastus looked at the both of them seriously

"Hades." He replied

(Sports Storeroom, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California - 20 minutes earlier)

" . . . Unfortunately Inarib Ha," Acastus said as he stepped out of the shadows, "That option's not available."

Dana and Kirsten virtually leapt back onto their feet and pressed hard against the door. Kirsten hid behind Dana. Dana frowned and slowed her breathing. Her eyes clouded over but before she could do anything pain ripped through her broken arm like lava. Dana clutched it and dropped in pain her eyes clearing. Acastus watched the display with interest as several other cult members began to surface around them.

"Careless. You must be fairly new to the curse any experienced Inarib Ha wouldn't dare attempt shadow weaving with an injury like yours." Acastus commented

Dana looked up Acastus in a combination of fear, frustration and anger. Acastus drew his ornate sword and directed his followers collected the girls.

"Put the Inarib Ha somewhere safe," he ordered, "Leave the girl to me."

The cult members nodded and pulled Dana out of the room. Acastus dragged a sobbing Kirsten to the back of the store room and threw her against the back wall.

"Please!" she howled, "Don't hurt me!"

Acastus rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Enough of this charade Hades. The Inarib Ha can't aid you now. The sword of Lycomedes will see to that!"

Acastus raised his sword and brought it down on Kirsten. In a flash Kirsten reached up and caught the blade effortlessly. She stopped sobbing and climbed back onto her feet.

"Talk, Talk, Talk," Kirsten / Hades replied, "you know you could have hit me several times during that pretty speech of yours? But, oh no, you had to be the big linguist and throw your fancy lexicon around."

Hades twisted the blade sharply and the sword shattered. She pulled a baseball bat from a nearby shelf and swung fiercely sending Acastus flying across the length of the room.

"How many times do I have to go through this with you Acas?" she said playfully, "me, lord of the underworld, you, hapless minion for the powers. It's so simple yet you keep trying to challenge me?"

Acastus climbed back onto his feet painfully but before he could make a second move Hades was on him. She tossed him effortlessly into the center of the room before bringing down a shelf on top of him. Hades closed her eyes. Her appearance rippled and distorted slightly until she looked injured.

"Now if we're done with this little dance I'm gonna go recruit Yassek's lap dog so we can have some real fun in this world."

* * *

**Act 1**

* * *

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Xander and Dires stared at the Tied up Acastus. Xander frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Kirsten's who?" He asked

"Hades" Acastus repeated

"As in god of the underworld Hades?" Dires asked

"Precisely"

Xander folded his arms.

"Now, see, I'm having two problems with that answer. One, Kirsten is nowhere near a god and, two; Kirsten's not a he . . . As far as I know."

Acastus laughed at the comment.

"Hade's is no god and as for his appearance as a female that is simply advanced magicks," he replied, "and if we leave her with the Inarib Ha his power could become limitless."

Dires kneeled down level to Acastus' eye line.

"You want us to believe you then I think we need to build repor. What do you know about the Inarib Ha?"

Xander gave Dires a look.

"Excuse me, getting off track here . . ."

"Well lucky for us I don't need to listen to you," Dires replied harshly, "the Inarib Ha . . ."

" . . . Is not an issue and since I never resorted to assault and grand theft library I think maybe . . ."

Dires launched back onto her feet and turned on Xander.

"Listen ghost you and your little solders don't work this city, I do," she growled, "Now get out of my face before I do damage to it!"

Xander looked at her strangely

"Not really clued in about ghosts are you?"

Dires moved in on him.

"Not yet, doesn't mean I can't be and when I am you better be gone."

Xander stared at her angrily for a moment. Before . . .

_**#POP! #**_

. . . He vanished. A moment later Principal Rice and Jamar entered. They looked around the tied up cult in shock.

"What the devil happened?" He asked

"Long story, no time," Dires replied, "The gold one is there leader. He told me that Kirsten is the demon Hades."

"Hades?" Jamar asked

"That what he said. Doug you better bock of the gym for a while until we figure out what to do with these guys. In the mean time we drag goldilocks back to the chapel for further conversation."

(Wesley's Apartment, Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California)

Xander leaned against the wall and stared off into space .Wesley sat uncomfortably at the table rubbing his temple as Kirsten walked in from the Kitchen with an icepack.

"Here," she said handing Wesley the pack

Wesley smiled at her weakly.

"Thank you." He replied

"How do you feel?" Xander asked

Wesley winced slightly as he looked over to him.

"Like somebody hit me on the head twice. Xander it was . . ."

" . . . The rider I'm aware," Xander replied, "had a very sprightly three way chat between her and the cult leader."

Wesley looked up at him in surprise.

"You caught him? What did he have to say about Kirsten?"

"According to reflecto guy apparently she's the demon Hades."

Kirsten looked at Xander in shock.

"Huh?" she exclaimed, "What does that mean?"

"No Clue, he gave this whole musical comedy scene about how he was one of the good guy's and how you're really a guy demon . . ."

Kirsten stared at Xander in befuddlement

". . . Believe me it's not worth the brain power to process. As murderous cult excuses go I think it ranks just about 'my dog ate my sacrifice'."

Wesley sat up uncomfortably.

"Normally I would say we look into this further but we're a little short on resources." Wesley replied

Xander looked at Wesley seriously.

"I think I know where to start the look . . ." he replied

"I coming" Dana said softly

The trio looked over to the sofa. Ever since she and Kirsten had arrived back in the shop Dana had been extra quiet. She'd sat on the sofa with her legs tucked under her and a distant look in her eye but now she is more then alert. Wesley looked at her cautiously.

"Maybe it's not the best idea" Wesley replied

Dana got back onto her feet.

"I don't care. I wanna do this."

"Dana this rider character spent time alone with you learning about your motives in those supposed counseling sessions," Wesley explained, "coupled with the fact she's heavily armed and mildly psychotic it's not safe for you."

"But she was asking about me she might work for the guys who did this to me. I wanna find out why . . ."

"Great and while you're busy being kidnapped again," Xander snapped," I'd have to go all astral cavalry and save your butt like usual?"

Dana looked over to him in shocked. Xander folded his arms

"Go home Dana. Last think we need is you distracting us."

"Well I think that's plenty from the jerk off camp." Kirsten said firmly

Xander looked over to her

"Sorry, could I have a little less chatter from the cheap seats."

"How does 'hell no' grab you?" Kirsten snapped

Xander turned on her.

"Look red you have no clue what we're up against here."

Kirsten got to her feet and moved over next to Dana. She placed a hand on her good shoulder while she continued to glare at Xander. Nobody noticed Kirsten's hand glow a moment later Dana's eyes glowed gold for a brief second. Dana screwed up her face in rage

"Cause you guy's won't say anything!" She snapped

This stunned Xander. He'd never really heard Dana speak up about anything but Dana had only just begun her rant.

"You wanna know what I'm sick of." She continued, "I'm sick of being the one dragged away by monsters, I'm sick of being the one taken over by the ancient demons and I'm really sick of the fact that every bad guy in the world knows my power better then me and I'm the one who has it! And the two guy's that are supposed to be the 'experts' wont tell me sweet jack nothing because it's 'too dangerous' like the kidnapping were cupcakes!"

Xander shifted awkwardly.

"Dane . . ." He attempted

"Know what? Don't even! Screw you both!"

Dana turned and stormed out of the room. Kirsten looked at Xander

"Ass!" Kirsten snapped before following Dana out

Xander dropped into the seat across from Wesley.

"Wow she's a regular Mensa candidate." Xander quipped uneasily

"Is she wrong?" Wesley replied, "You were a tad insensitive. I don't where this attitude of yours came from but I suggest you return it."

Xander looked at Wesley seriously

"On the scale from one to jerk how bad was my speech?"

"Do I even need to answer?"

"Nope, After I clear up this whole 'Miss Dires' issue I'll go talk to her."

"See that you do."

Suddenly something occurred to Wesley.

"Dires" he said softly

"What?" Xander asked

"You just reminded me of something," Wesley explained, "I've heard that name before."

Wesley got up from his seat and headed down into the store with Xander in tow. He walked up to the front counter and kicked the back panel. It came loose and Wesley pulled it aside to reveal several books that Xander had never seen before. He ran his fingers across the spines until he pulled out a specific volume and placed the book on the counter.

"A few weeks ago Dana mentioned that her councilors name was Dires I never made the connection until just now."

Xander stared at him in confusion.

"Which is . . ?"

"Preparing for my role as Buffy and Faiths watcher I had gather specific references. It was during that time I accidentally discovered this watchers diary."

Xander studied the book closely. It seemed newer the some of the books he seen in the store, couldn't have been more then a few years old, yet the musty odor suggested that it had been stored somewhere dark and extremely dank.

"So whose is it?" Xander asked

"It's the diary of a watcher named Douglas Rice and it details a slayer by the name of Kathryn Dires. What it refers to is the council version of an urban legend known as 'the void'," Wesley explained," it refers to the two to three week gap in the slayer calling between India Cohen and Buffy Summers. Supposedly there is no record of what happen within that period except for this diary. I'd though it had just been miss filed"

This got Xander's attention.

"Doug Rice? Like Dana's school principal?"

Wesley looked at Xander curiously.

"Douglas Rice runs the school?" Wesley inquired, "Are you certain of this?"

"Went 'round that school thoroughly before your flashy entrance," Xander replied, "so what happened with the slayer 'cause the popular vote is that they have to die before the power moves on."

Wesley continued through the book.

"At the end of the fortnight Dires was the slayer they encountered a demon by the name of Descry the observant. There was a confrontation in which her power was stripped and passed on to the next Slayer."

"Buffy"

"Precisely."

"But Dires wasn't killed during the fight?"

"I've heard stories about the Descry this not unusual."

Xander pushed off the counter and began to pace.

"So what we're dealing with is an Ex-Slayer suffering from a power outage, and a chip the size of Texas on her shoulder, who's now gone Dirty Harriet on everyone."

"Which means she knows council tactics and strategies," Wesley replied, "we have to tread carefully and make an effective plan before we proceed."

"I have an effective plan," Xander replied, "I go in, attack the bejeezers out of them and get the books back."

"That's not Exactly . . ."

_**#POP!#**_

Wesley pulled off his glasses and leaned against the counter. He sighed impatiently. If Xander didn't work out his issue fast he's bound to get them all killed.

(Corridor, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Brad Marshal banged his head lightly on his locker door.

"We're just friends," he said in a mocking tone, "Idiot!"

Laura leaned on the locker door next to his and looked at him sympathetically.

"Okay, so you choked," She said, "happens to all of us the first time. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Brad turned and leaned against his locker.

"It frustrating is all. I mean I could talk to her fine last week. Now I'm lucky if I can manage a sentence."

"Its love Brad," Laura replied, "makes you leave all sanity at the door."

Dana and Kirsten entered the school building. Dana had a flustered Dana was busy trying to fight back further crying as Kirsten kept her company.

"Why do you hang out with that Xander guy he seems like a jerk" Kirsten asked

Dana looked over to her

"Cause he's not usually a jerk." Dana replied

"Then what's with the massive bug up his butt?"

"I dunno what I did."

Kirsten looked at her curiously.

"Sorry were we in the same room 'cause you did nothing."

Dana approached her locker and collected her school bag. She sighed heavily.

"He keeps having to come after me after some big nasty's on the prowl for Yassek time."

Kirsten looked at her shock.

"How in hell's that your issue?" Kirsten asked

"Maybe I should be more alert, you know, covered all my bases more. Then I wouldn't make him so mad . . ."

Dana looked up to see Kirsten smirking at her. She frowned curiously

" . . . What?"

"I get it." Kirsten said

Dana blinked at her

"Get what?"

"You don't wanna get him upset or else he won't go out with you." Kirsten smirked

Dana looked at her in alarm. Quickly she slammed her locker started to walk away from her at a blinding pace, blushing profusely

"Not true." She said in a failed attempt to cover her embarrassment

Kirsten chuckled as she fell in step with Dana.

"Yeah 'tis. You wanna be on his good side so that maybe he might do touchy naughty stuff to you."

"Okay, Ewwww, imagery not needed!" Dana exclaimed

"You like him, admit it"

Dana stopped and folded her arm uncomfortably

"'suppose he's kinda . . . Alright looking."

Kirsten gave her a look. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Okay he's cute and funny and really nice." She replied

Kirsten smirked in amusement she looked over Dana's shoulder to where Brad was watching them.

"No wonder Brad has to work so hard."

Dana looked at her strangely.

"Huh?" She asked

Kirsten Shrugged.

"Nothing," Kirsten replied putting her arm around Dana, "I got a thing I need to do now. How bout I meet you and we go get a bite."

(Outside The Chapel, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California)

Dires leaned against one of the trees in a vein attempt to read through some student files. She sighed impatiently as Principal Rice paced up to her angrily.

"We need talk Kathryn!" Principal Rice growled

Dires rolled her eyes.

"You should get that as your voice mail message."

Dires headed for the exit but Principal Rice blocked her path.

"You stormed the building! Stole books and assaulted the owner!" he yelled

Dires rested on her head on her hands and exhaled

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, "We needed the book, I interpreted him as a threat . . ."

"Without consulting me!"

"Sorry if the burning desire not to let the world get sucked into hell seemed like a higher priority" Dires replied

"But the direct assault with limited information it's not you. What has gotten into you lately?"

Dires folded her arms

"Look, if you're loosing the stomach for the job then maybe . . ."

Suddenly a page dropped out of one of the folders. Principal Rice recognized the seal of the council of watchers immediately. Before Dires even noticed it was gone he picked it up off the ground.

"What's this?" he asked

"Nothing," she replied, "just council Intel that came in an hour ago . . ."

"Decry's been spotted recently traveling around the border of Oxnard."

Dires mood lightened.

"Yeah that's what they say." She replied seriously

"This was post dated a few days ago why didn't you bring this to me? . ."

Rice looked up Dires seriously. As much as she was trying to hide it her fear shone like a lighthouse. He tilted his head in a sympathetic manner.

"Ah . . . I see now, the eagerness to trade with Charontas, the stealing of the books. You think he's here for you now don't you?"

Dires folded her arms tightly and looked in every direction other then Principal Rice.

"It's not just the warning. I've been feeling him . . . Digging inside me."

Principal Rice approached and took her in his arms.

"Kathy. This discovery is not his Modus Operandi, Descry's testing you to see how you will react," He replied softly, " when he eventually decides to strike we're ready. Jamar has assured me that he's very close to crafting weapons that can kill him."

"It's not going to be enough."

"It will be when he comes," Principal Rice replied, "How's the progress on Acastus?"

"Jamal's getting the details. In the mean time Troy's trying to find out more information on Fitzgerald."

"Well keep me up to date I have a parent conference with Ethan Murphy's parents."

Dires smiled lightly

"The Pineapple Dodge ball incident?" she asked

"He still claims it wasn't him despite the citrus smell."

Dires smirked at him slightly. She patted him on the shoulder and entered the Chapel. She noticed troy at his desk.

"Troy?" she asked

Troy looked up from his school book.

"What?"

"How's the search coming?"

Troy got to his feet and collected some printouts

"Okay, here's the stitch, I've gone through the records and didn't dig up anything . . ."

Dires folded her arms impatiently.

"I know this already. I told you to search for information on Dana Fitzgerald."

Troy frowned at her

"When?" he asked

Dires sighed angrily. She placed one hands on her hip

"This isn't that day to get on my bad side."

Troy rolled his eyes.

"What did I do now?" he snapped

"I thought I was clear . . ."

"Well maybe you should try using actual words next time," he snapped, "I keep telling you I'm not glare activated!"

Dires folded her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"You shouldn't blame the boy" A voice said from next to them

Dires and Troy turned sharply. Christi Blake leaned against one of the walls and stared at the duo.

"Christi, you're here, why?" Dires said coldly

"The boy was looking at something he shouldn't be," Christi replied, "had to remove that memory. Where's the book?"

Dires tilted her head curiously.

"Sorry, I don't talk witch to well, the book?"

Christi looked over to Dires with an expression Dires had never seen before. Christi approached her in a slow deliberate walk.

"The book for the Inarib Ha which you so dutifully stole from her"

Dires folded her arms and tilted her head.

"The Inarib Ha equaling Dana Fitzgerald?" She inquired

"Thin ice Kathryne."

Dires put her hands up defensively.

"I'm not aloud to be curious?"

"Where is the book?" Christi inquired with a lot more force

"Why Dana?" Dires asked with equal force

Christi's expression became more sullen and focused. If this was an attempt to intimidate Dires it had very little effect.

"Hey, I'm speaking as a school official," Dires continued, "one who is concerned over the fact that a known peddler of male whores seems to have a curious, and highly questionable, interest over one of the students. Why is that exactly?"

Christi's eyes crackled with energy. Dires had barely time to flinch before Christi knocked her down with the first hit. Dires rolled backwards onto her feet drawing her gun. She was seconds from aiming when Christi stormed up and snagged her wrist. A look of pain crossed Dires' face as steam emanated from Christi's grip.

"I think it's time I let you in on our real arrangement Dires," Christi explained, "You're not in control, you're never in control, and the only reason you live, work, eat, breath, and fight evil in my city is because I let you. Where is the book?"

Any smugness Dires held quickly slipped away from her. She focused her efforts on breaking free from Christi's grip but each tug earned her more pain.

"I ask again where is the book?" Christi repeated

"Oh for god sake!" Troy exclaimed from the other side of the room

"Troy!" Dires growled

Troy started to dig through the pile of the stolen books.

"Hate me all you want but I'm not gonna be known as the guy who got his school councilor broiled!" Troy snapped as he pulled out the Inarib Ha manual, "here!"

Troy tossed the book over to Christi who immediately let go of Dires. Christi checked the condition of the book.

"Smart kid, you should keep him our as an example." Christi said

Dires glared at Troy

"Sure, right after I kill him." Dires snapped

"Fair enough and just so where clear."

Notepads containing Wesley's translation, which sat in the corner of the room, ignited causing Troy to stumble back into his chair. Dires looked back over to Christi to discover she'd disappeared. She looked down at her wrist which had become dry and shriveled from Christi's touch. Dires had never seen Christi's full power before and learned to be wary of it. Troy looked at her stunned

"Wow," he said softly, "she really kicked your ass . . ."

Dires shot him a vindictive look. Troy quickly gathered his school book.

" . . . and I'm going to class now."

(School Grounds, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Xander stood at the front gate seething with rage. He charged through the front gate with purpose and made his way to the main building. He was about a few feet away before Christi stepped in front of him. Xander stopped

"Wait." Christi said seriously

Xander stopped in surprised

"What are you doing here?" Xander snapped

"Crossing the T's," Christi replied, "So take a moment."

"Why?" Xander snapped

"A fiery heart can burn the wrong people." Christi explained

"And the crazy talking started when?" Xander asked

"What I'm saying is storming in and staring the random beatings is not going to help you or anybody."

"You still didn't clear up the whole 'what ya doing here' issue."

"Alright let me make this simple," Christi replied, "talk first, fight later. You're choice will stop the demon."

Christi turned and walked off leaving Xander with a perplexed expression.

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"He's clean," Jamar replied, "Lie detection magic confirmed it."

Dires and Principal Rice looked at Jamar and Acastus. Dires folded her arms and leaned against the desk.

"Alright Acastus fill us in."

Acastus raised himself up to his full regal height.

"The first Phalanx was formed to correct a mistake made by the citizen many centuries ago during the period of Pluto's Solstice. A grieving villager attempted a trade for her return instead Hades seized the opportunity to escape in the guise of the poor mans wife and we have been hunting him ever since."

"So we capture Kirsten and send her back." Dires remarked

"It's far more complex then that," Acastus replied, "he may not be a god but his reign over the underworld and all who dwell in it is absolute. He has agents in these lands."

"Agents?" Principal Rice asked

"Demons, Vampires, Human's, all who call for the powers of the underworld are at the will of Hades. For Herotus to capture him successfully the first time was skill indeed."

"Are you kidding?" Kirsten said from the doorway, "No flowers, no movie? Just 'hey wanna go back to hell?' not very chivalrous."

Acastus stood defensively and slowly drew his dagger. Dires readied one of her guns. Kirsten walked up to them.

"So did you get up to the part how I was trapped in the underworld?" She asked, "Yeah Zeus and the others were always jealous."

"What do you want?" Dires asked

Kirsten shrugged at her.

"What? I'm supposed to have some kind of lofty purpose?" She asked, "I figured garden variety evil would be enough for you people."

Dires raised her gun and aimed

"So you'd settle on a garden variety death then?" she asked

Kirsten smiled at her.

"Maybe later, hey, you guy's ever see the movie clash of the titans?"

Kirsten snapped her fingers and the ground began to rumble. Several skeletons wielding curved sword burst through the floorboards and stalked towards them. The group edge towards the back of the room as they swung at them with expert precision. Kirsten turned to leave

"You kid's play nice now," she said as she turned to leave, "Mommy's got grown-up stuff to . . ."

There was a loud hit. Kirsten flew across the length of the room colliding against the rafters as she fell. The group looked over to the doorway to see Xander standing there with an irritated expression on his face. The sound caught the attention of the skeleton army using the moment of distraction Dires ripped the head off one followed by a side kick to the second. Acastus snagged one of the disguarded sword and sliced down the final two. From the back of the chapel Kirsten climbed back onto her feet.

"Ow!" She said in an annoyed voice

"Awww did poor Hades fall down?" Xander asked, "Want me to beat it all better?"

Kirsten turned her attention to Acastus

"You really know how to pick them don't you Acastus?"

Acastus pulled a talisman out from his belt and held it up.

"Hades Nineveh Ashur . . ." he chanted

Kirsten rolled her eyes and raised her right hand. The talisman shot out of Acastus' hand into Kirsten's when she crushed it with a single grip.

"Oh please," Kirsten replied, "if I wanted to be chanted at I would have stayed in the pit of Tartarus with the Titans. Time's a wasting Acastus and I'm sick of these reindeer games. So I thought I mix it up a bit."

"How so?" Acastus inquired

Kirsten sneered at the group.

"The dog run at midnight," she replied, "you could stop them if you want but if all you have to worry about is Casper, the neutered slayer, and the walking hood ornament I'd say your chances are less then spectacular."

Kirsten disappeared in a flash. Dires turned to Acastus whose worried expression wasn't comforting.

"What did Hades mean by 'the dog run at midnight'?" she inquired

"He's releasing the dread hounds from the underworld" Acastus replied

* * *

**Act 2**

* * *

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Wesley approached the aging and weathered chapel with an uneasy caution. When he received the call from Xander asking him to come here it raised a lot of questions in his mind most of them surrounding his change in demeanor. Hopefully this might shed some light on what happened with him. The sound of the door closing caught everybody's attention. They turned to see Wesley standing in the doorway gazing at the group with confused surprise. Xander broke off from the group and joined the former watcher.

"Great, you got my message" Xander said

"What I could decipher of it," Wesley, "What on earth is going on?"

"Oh you know, the usual, big evil, imminent destruction, everything that makes the world our kind of sucky," Xander explained as he led him to the group, "I want you to meet some people. Wesley, meet the originals."

Wesley glanced at Xander cautiously.

"Originals?"

"That's what I'm calling them," Xander replied, "apparently they've been fighting here since a couple of years before we showed."

"Wesley, good to see you." Principal Rice commented as he offered his hand

Xander couldn't help but notice Wesley stiffen at the sight of Principal Rice

"Mr. Rice. Pleasure to see you again to sir." Wesley replied in a formal tone

"Relax Wesley we're not in the training hall anymore and please call me Douglas."

"Right sir, ah, Douglas," Wesley replied as he turned his attention to Dires, "So am I correct to assume this is former slayer Kathryne Dires?"

Dires looked at Wesley in shock.

"How the hell did you know that?" Dires asked

"You'd be surprised how a heavy concussion helps my researching prowess."

"We apologize for my slayer's rash actions," Principal Rice replied shooting a glance to his charge, "and we will be willing to return your books to you. But before we do I'll like to ask if we can borrow them for a while."

"What are we facing?" Wesley inquired

"How much do you like dogs?" Xander asked

(Coffee Shop, Oxnard California)

Dana took a sip from her cup. Kirsten waited with eager anticipation.

"Well?" she asked

Dana put down the cup.

"It's good." Dana replied

Kirsten looked shocked

"Good?" She asked, "We're talking about mocha heaven here and the best you can muster is good?"

Dana pouted at her

"Really good?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes and snatched the cup from Dana

"This is the best coffee in this city."

"Sorry I'm not a big caffeine drinker. Makes me all bouncy."

"Then you must be taught in the ways of the bean," Kirsten replied taking sip, "you are now a caffeine disciple."

Dana smiled.

"I feel honored." she joked

"So what are you doing' tonight?"

Dana shrugged

"Homework, dinner then probably explaining to Dad why I cut school early again."

"We couldn't stay there Dane," Kirsten remarked, "it's my first day and I got attacked by guys in robes! Not exactly inspiring me to be valedictorian."

"You try telling my dad that."

Kirsten thought about this

"Right, good point," she replied "Well if you get paroled we so gotta hit this town tonight."

Dana looked at her nervously

"Tonight?" she asked

"Yeah, you and me, we throw on something sexy and make the guy's all drooly."

Nervousness just jumped up to panic. Dana looked down nervously.

"I don't know," she explained, "I can't do sexy"

Kirsten looked Dana up and down.

"You kidding me? With your figure?"

"It goes all wrong and I look like a lamp post. Plus, you know, my arm."

Kirsten bounced off her feet.

"Then you're in luck," Kirsten replied, "Fashion is one of my four basic food groups."

Dana looked over to her shyly.

"You don't have to . . ."

Kirsten smiled at her sweetly and put hand on Dana's good shoulder.

"Hey, you saved my life twice, that puts me in, like, the Venti size debt column," she replied, " I'll swing by around seven, work my get out of jail free magic on your dad, and then we crimson this town. What do you think?"

Just then Dana's cell began to ring. She pulled it out and checked the number.

"Who is it?" Kirsten asked

"It's Wes" Dana replied staring at her phone conflicted

"You're not gonna answer it are you?" Kirsten asked

"Might be important"

"What, so they can yell at you again?"

"I don't think . . ."

Kirsten put her hand on Dana's shoulder. It flashed slightly which caused Dana's eyes to glow for the briefest moment. Dana turned to her and smiled

"Know what, you're right, I'm sick of them bossing me about," Dana replied, "Alright I'm in."

"That's my solder" Kirsten replied with a malicious grin, "Listen, I've got a thing or two I need to do how's about you give me your address and I'll swing by later."

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"Anything?" Xander asked

Wesley hung up his cell.

"Still no answer from Dana," Wesley replied seriously, "not that we should be surprised with her lack of contact."

Xander slipped his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"I'm doing my loser jerk guy skill proud" He said in a somber tone

"If you're looking for me to make you feel better . . . "

"Oh trust me when I say it won't work," Xander replied, "besides, with everything being everything, I still think its best she's out of harms way."

"You two done over there?" Dires asked as she skimmed through one of the books

Xander and Wesley exchanged one more look before the both of them returned to the group. Xander looked at the steadily growing pile of books curiously.

"So let's break this down," Dires said firmly, "We got Hades on the loose about turning Oxnard into the underworld version of and obedience school using . . . what did you call them?"

"The Dread Hound, A tri-headed dog by the name of Cerberus. His use was to police the underworlds inhabitance." Acastus explained

Xander folded his arms

"That's gotta be one hell of a snosage bill." He remarked

"So what's the deal on stopping them?" Jamar asked

"That's not going to be easy," Acastus replied, "Individually they are immensely strong and swift. All five of them are an unparalleled."

"What's the big we just need to find the world's largest newspaper to hit them on the nose with . . ." Xander replied

Everybody stared at Xander strangely.

". . . Okay, so, not huge with the crisis humor in this team I see."

"Then the solution is not killing but containing until such time that we can return them to the underworld along with Hades." Wesley remarked

"Any thoughts?" Principal Rice asked Jamar

Jamar pondered the situation for a moment tapping his finger lightly on the table.

"Yeah, one," Jamar replied, "I still have some left over xeodophite crystal from that brawl we had with Turtulk Demon. If you guys swing me enough chain I can treat them with it along with the remaining thrice blessed silver I can craft them into grouning restraints."

"Alright, good plan," Dires replied, "in the mean while we still need to find Hades."

"Well the last time we saw her was when Dana stormed out of the store." Xander remarked

"This means that a plan needs to be formulated to restrain the Inarib Ha as well." Acastus commented

"Dana's not an issue here . . ."

"I beg to differ."

"Then I beg your beg," Xander snapped, "I know Dana, she's not the type to kick into homicidal mode because the red head says so."

Acastus stared at Xander thoughtfully.

"Have any of you ever heard of an ancient city called Achelon?" He asked

"I don't recall the name," Principal Rice replied confused

"It was named after the god Achelous who was the god of the river Acheloos River. It was written that Achelous generosity was so bountiful that the local nomads built the city to pay homage for his kindness. And it stood for many years that is until the arrival of a Priestess by the name of Zeraethi, the Inarib Ha, brought the teachings of Yassek to the city devastated their way of life. Only minor details were known of the Inarib Ha back then but the tale spoke of a woman who possessed great power and could control darkness it's self and whoever presented the correct offering would have their hearts desire fulfilled."

"I'm going out on a limb and saying this story doesn't end with her growing old with many fat babies," Xander replied, "this feels like a town destroying story."

"Oh no the city wasn't destroyed. It stopped existing."

Xander blinked at Acastus in surprise

"I'm sorry it did what now?"

"The power of the Inarib Ha is bore of the purest evil. Despite the intent it all ends the same way. Death, destruction, madness. The power the Inarib Ha granted to the villagers in having their hearts desire fulfilled tore them apart turning brother against brother and parent against child. When the Zeraethi tired of the city she cast a great shadow over it and when it cleared the city had vanished leaving no sign that it was ever there in the first place. This is why we must Dana Fitzgerald must be contained."

"If the city simply disappeared how do you know about it?" Wesley asked

"Records from people who fled before its destruction survived and were passed to my ancestors. The Phalanx of the day hunted everything that sounded like Hades handiwork."

"Dana's not like that!" Xander snapped

"I you so certain?" Asked, "Do you really know the power?"

"I know the girl! I mean she practically invented the whole sugar and spice thing!"

Acastus rounded on Xander, a look of annoyance in his eye.

"You didn't answer my question," Acastus enquired, "how much do you really know about the power? Do you know how in an Inarib Ha is created?"

Xander Wesley shared a look. This is a question that's been on both their minds of late. What did Dana have to go through to become what she is?"

"And I suppose you do captain sparkle?" Xander retorted

"To gain the power requires the giving of self," Acastus explained, "The selected has to allow Yassek to connect with them. The power cannot be forced so I ask again, do you trust the girl?"

"With my afterlife." Xander replied without missing a beat

"Then I pity you."

"Guys!" Dires exclaimed, "You wanna keep the testosterone display until after the demon is stopped? If what Wesley said is right then both of them are together which means finding them should be a snap."

Wesley looked over to Xander.

"I'm not sure if Dana is in a mood to converse with either myself or Xander at the moment," Wesley replied

"Which does highlight the gaping chasm in this finding of Dana plan," Xander remarked, "what are we gonna do if she's not going to listen?"

"Maybe I could talk to her explain the situation." Dires remarked

"Considering the last thing she discovered about you was that you robbed the store I don't think that's the wisest of choices," Wesley replied

"Then what do you recommend?" Principal Rice asked

"I don't know," Wesley pondered

Xander straightened up

"I'll find her."

"Thought you just said she wouldn't talk to you." Dires commented

"Well we're kinda option less at the moment on top of that I think I know where she'd go." Xander replied

(Dana's bedroom, The Fitzgerald Residence, Oxnard California)

Dana stood in front of her open closet and stared hopelessly. Kirsten asked her to get sexy for tonight's trip but looking at her entire wardrobe nothing came even remotely close to fitting that description. She sat down on her bed and huffed impatiently as she grabbed the purple, silver stripped, teddy bear that sat on her pillow. Why did everything she own look so lame? Couldn't she wear normal girl clothes for once? She was seconds away from tossing out everything she owned when her cell rang. Dana checked her caller ID then answered.

"Hey Mom." She said in a down tone

"Not interrupting anything school related am I Angel?" Gillian asked on the other end of the line

"Nope I'm just . . . hanging around. What's happening?"

"Hope you're psyched for thrills baby cause guessed who finally swung a couple of invites to a Hollywood party!"

"How'd you do that?"

"I told you 'bout Darcy Wolfe didn't I?"

Dana furrowed her eyebrows and pouted curiously.

"Ah . . ."

"She was in that film 'Summer Rain'," Gillian explained with extreme excitement, "anyway turns out her stylist was a friend of Sonya's so when found out about her Oscar nomination guess you got a dress order?"

"That's great Mom" Dana replied in an attempt to feign interest

"You could have smacked me with an anvil and I would've died happily. I don't think we slept for a week making that dress so when she turned up today she was so jazzed she offered the invites."

"Wow" Dana replied softly

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line.

"Angel, was that enthusiasm?" Gillian asked in concern, "Because on you it sounds a lot more morbid."

Dana sighed.

"Sorry Mom I got things happening up here." Dana apologized

"Well I think I know the cure for that, beach party, from what I heard Darcy's booked the entire coastline least that's what Sonya says so. So what I want you to do is grab your skimpiest bikini . . ."

"I . . . I can't Mom," Dana replied hesitantly

"Dana, I told you, can't is a word that hold's you back."

"I don't mean it like that Mom," Dana explained, "It's mainly cause the doctor says I gotta keep my cast dry."

Again there was a pause the main difference though was the air of tension that skirted over the phone line.

"Cast?" Gillian asked eventually

Dana shifted awkwardly on her bed

"Dad didn't call you about it? I broke my arm a couple of days ago."

Dana could almost feel her mother's anger beginning to simmer on the other end of the phone line. Dana knew what was going to happen next

"Angel I'm gonna call you back."

"Mom, don't, it was an accident I tried a short cut through a construction site and something fell on me Dad didn't know until this morning . . ."

"No, I understand Dana I just need to finish off a few more things for the fall line I'll talk soon."

Before Dana had a chance Gillian hung up. Dana closed her eyes and dropped down onto the bed. Whatever happened next she had a fair idea how it was going to play out.

(Duncan Fitzgerald's office, the law firm of Foust & Green, Oxnard California)

"We really need you on this one Dunc."

Duncan leaned back on his chair and interlaced his finger casually. He eyed the attractive looking brunette with a combination analysis and amusement. Stacy Geers was petite with a statuesque figure but that didn't detract from the level of intimidation she could exert at a moments notice. One looked from those powerful hazel eyes of her have cracked even the most hardened of accused. Yet when she enters the presence of Duncan Fitzgerald those rules seem to reverse.

"All the years i've known you and you never come by with a hello first do you Stacy?" Duncan asked

Stacy pushed up her square framed glasses and looked at him impatiently.

"Hello. Now can you help me?" she replied

Duncan leaned forward curiously.

"I'm still having trouble grasping why you need me? Aren't you supposed to be golden girl Stacey Geers, A.D.A. for the great city of Los Angeles?"

Stacy glowered at him coldly

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Stacy asked coldly

"I have to admit it does give me a certain tickle," Duncan replied, "But you didn't come by to entertain me so why don't we get down to business."

Stacey slid a folder over the desk. Duncun picked up the folder and read. A look of admiration crossed his face.

"Vito Giordano impressive."

"Caught him on an unrelated charge," Stacey explained, "Beat Cop was ticketing his corvette for a broken tail light and when he went into Vito's warehouse to inform him he stumbled onto the shipment of weapons his crew was unloading. Unfortunately"

Duncan tilted his head curiously

"How very careless of him" he commented

"Well you and I both know Vito wasn't exactly the Einstein of the Giordano family. Unfortunately for him the poor guy got himself gunned down but not before a nearby worker saw the whole thing. We have him in protective custody now. The fun fact is even with him red handed we don't have a snowball's chance in hell of a conviction." Stacey replied

"Who's representing him?"

Stacey hesitated for a moment

"Wolfram and Hart"

"Ah . . . there it is." Duncan replied

"Over the past decade you were the only A.D.A. whoever successfully landed a win against Wolfram and Hart."

"And you know why that was?" Duncan asked

"tell me"

"The attorney handling their case fowled up on a witness, their case fell apart, giving us the win," Duncan explained, "it was more dumb luck then anything I did specifically."

"Even before then you'd got closer then most of us did. I even heard rumors that they started burning effigies of you in their boardroom. C'mon Dunc! What happened to the go getter you were before you went small time here in backwater town?"

Duncan looked at her.

"I already covered this with you I did it for family," he explained, "Gil and I were blowing out every time we saw each other so much it was affecting Dana."

Stacey's eyes wandered down to one of the photos on Duncan's desk. A broad smile crossed her face as she picked up the photo and studied it.

"This is Dana? God I haven't seen her since she was, what, eleven?" She remarked casually, "Bet she's quite the heartbreaker like her mother."

The smile slipped of Duncan's face as he looked at the photo of Dana this wasn't missed by Stacey

"oh ho did I just brake through the Duncan Fitzgerald defenses?"

Duncan smiled at her.

"I'll need to clear it with my partners."

Stacey pulled and envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Already done," She replied, "Plus D.A. Wallace has allowed me to use you but you better be ready for the long hall."

Duncan thought about this for a moment

"Well, Gill's been on my case about more time with Dana. I supposed one week out of school for her won't do too much damage. Plus anything that'll appease the beast that is my ex-wife can't be all bad."

Just then Duncan's intercom buzzed.

"What is it Marcy?" he asked

"You're ex-wife on line three."

"Speak of the devil," Stacey mused as she collected her things, "I'll call you later."

Duncan nodded and picked up the receiver.

"SHE BROKE HER ARM!?" Gillian screamed down the end of the line before Duncan had time to react

Duncan pulled the receiver away from his ear for a moment.

"Hello Gill something wrong?" He asked calmly

"She broke her arm?!" Gillian repeated

"Dana's fine the doctor assured me it was an accident."

"She broke her arm Duncan where in the parenting manual does that say 'Fine'?!"

"She wandered into somewhere unsafe she's learned her lesson."

"Explain something to me Duncan," Gillian Snapped, "how come every time it's my weekend with Dana she's either upset or injured?"

"Coincidental Gill don't read into it."

"What did you do have another one of your temper tantrums and used her as a punching bag?"

Duncan's calm instantly faded

"Oh god! How dare you . . ." He replied in shock

"You want to take her away from me! Like you did with Sebastian!"

Duncan paused for a moment as he measured his temper.

"What happened with our son was a mistake I made in the heat of the moment."

"You got drunk and hit him Dunc!" Gillian replied "I think in your world it's known as 'premeditated'."

Duncan leaned back on his chair and rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Jesus Christ Gill!" Duncan snapped "You honestly think I don't regret that? God there's night where I can't sleep because . . ."

"That made my son go away! You drove him to go like you're driving Dana!"

Before Duncan had a chance to respond Gillian slammed the phone down loudly leaving Duncan alone with his thoughts. He wiped his eyes stressfully then looked over to the two photos that sat on his desk. One of them was Dana the other was of a towering boy with tightly cropped curly brown hair dressed in Marine fatigues holding a rifle. He looked at the photo of Sebastian with an air of sadness. He'd always regretted what happened that night considering it was the last contact he had with Sebastian.

(The Fitzgerald Residence, Oxnard California)

Dana lay silently on her bed and stared up at the ceiling with anxious focus. She gripped her sliver striped purple teddy bear tightly to her chest. She didn't know what it was about that bear but when she held it it made her feel safe. The knock on the front door woke her from her trance. Dana opened it and when she saw them her expression clouded.

"Dana we need to talk." Wesley said seriously

"I think you said enough to me." Dana replied angrily

Dana was about to closed the door when Xander stopped her

"We're serious!" he said

"You think I'm not!" Dana snapped, "God, what is it with you guys! You treat me like a kid!"

Xander looked at her curiously

"Okay do we really need to state the obvious here?"

Dana frowned intensely at them. She stormed outside, slamming the door behind her, as she pushed in between and moved out onto her front lawn.

"But I'm not anymore! These powers . . . The deaths and the demons! I've been around more then I want to but you guy's don't care!"

Xander looked at Dana in offence.

"You seriously think we don't care?" He exclaimed, "I've been you Dana! Before I became light one body I went though exactly what you did!"

"Really? So did your 'friends' talked to you and share everything?"

"We understand your frustration but there are elements of this work that are far too dangerous for you," Wesley explained, "We do it to protect you."

Dana screwed up her face in rage. This was the final straw.

"Why won't you let me protect myself?!" She snapped

This stunned the both of them. They'd never really heard Dana speak up about anything but she had only just begun her rant.

"You wanna know what I'm sick of?" Dana continued, "I'm sick of being the one dragged away by monsters, I'm sick of being the one taken over by the ancient demons and I'm really sick of the fact that every bad guy in the world knows my power better then me! I'm the one who has it! Shouldn't I know it better? And the two guy's that are supposed to be the 'experts' wont tell me sweet jack nothing because it's 'too dangerous' like the kidnapping were cupcakes!"

Xander's concern deepened. Slowly he approached her.

"Dana . . ."

Dana glared at him her eyes turning dark.

"Back off." She growled as vapor began to pour from her sleeves

Xander raised his hands for calm.

"Look we're not here to dictate to you we're just worried." He said

"You're not gonna take that from them are you?" Kirsten asked from the front gate

Xander and Wesley turned to see Kirsten watching the display. She walked over and stood next to Dana casting her judging eyes over Xander and Wesley.

"They insult your intelligence, talk down to you, treat you like a five year old?" she continued, "Doesn't that make you wanna do something?"

Kirsten placed her hand on Dana's shoulder and it briefly glowed. There was a flash of white light in Dana's eyes. Dana's look of rage deepened. The vapor pooled around her ankles and swirled around her like serpents. Xander positioned himself between Dana and Wesley.

"Stop, Think" He said, "Hades has done something to you."

"Right cause I can't have my own thoughts." Dana replied fiercely

"This isn't you."

Dana moved straight into his personal space

"Maybe it should be from now on. Least I'd get some answers." She replied

The vapor tendrils shot out from behind Dana and wrapped around Xander. They jerked sideways violently sending him across the lawn. Before Wesley had time to move Dana spun kicked him violently in the stomach. Wesley flew back and crashed into the wall .he looked from Xander to Dana then to Kirsten who walked over next to him and sat down casually on the grass.

"What did you do?" he asked

"Do you like it?" Kirsten asked sweetly, "I only asked because you guy's did most of the work. All I needed to do was flick a few switches in her brain and bring out what was wriggling under the surface."

"You won't get away with this!" Wesley growled

Kirsten shrugged at him.

"Why not? I mean, between you, the funky phantom and the neutered slayer patrol I have a feeling it's not gonna take much muscle to make this place mine."

Kirsten bounced back onto her feet and walked over to the clearly flustered Dana.

"C'mon Dana," She said in a caring tone, "I gotta make one stop then I'm taking you somewhere you'd be appreciated."

(Construction site, Oxnard California – 30 minutes later)

The phalanx busied themselves around scrubbing you holy words into the ground. This required a greater effort because not only did it had to not only contain the magic it also had to contain Hades as well.

"Hey guys, you busy?" a voice asked from behind them

The group turned sharply to see Kirsten leaning casually against one of the steel girders. Almost in unison, they drew the weapons and charged Kirsten rolled her eyes. With a single gesture from arm the group backwards and landed roughly on the ground. Nonchalantly she walked up to them.

"Okay exactly what was that supposed to achieve? I mean, if you wanted to get your asses whooped you didn't need the big show. A few sweet words, maybe some flowers, and I would accommodate you in a snap."

As she headed to the glyphs the group parted slowly and cautiously.

"Hey, nice work," Kirsten remarked, "Do you guys do children's parties as well?"

From her back pocket Kirsten draw knife. She raised her hand and drew the blade slowly across a palm checking a few words in ancient Greek she tossed the blood across the seal. Seconds later it began to glow the familiar archway rising slowly from the ground. Charontas rowed out slowly his tattered robes billowing against the breeze. Charontas leaned heavily on his oar and stared down at the red head girl.

"Of whom the crossed you wish to return?" He asked in his familiar dry crackly voice.

"None" Kirsten replied

Charontas' decaying eye sockets contorted in curiosity. His movement slow he knelt down to look at the girl more closely

"You wish not to return one of the crossed?"

"What I wish is the release of the dread hound." Kirsten said in a firm tone.

"That is something that cannot be done," Charontas explained, "to release dread hounds you need the work of Hades himself."

Kirsten shrugged in annoyance.

"Duh! Who'd you think is asking?"

Charontas moved in closer after a few pensive moments Charontas finally recognized who he was talking to. Quickly he straightened up attentively.

"Lord Hades," Charontas said nervously, "I did not recognize you."

"Yeah, I figured, now how 'bout that dog?"

Charontas will form what he claimed was a bow and proceeded to re-enter the arch. A soon as it began to lower Kirsten turned to the cult

"See what I have to deal with," Kirsten mused, " I tell you it's slim pickings when all you had to choose form is the dead for employees."

The ground began to rumble slowly as dust kicked up around the glyphs. Kirsten looked at the commotion ecstatically as she clapped their hands in anticipation. From the middle of the dust cloud three low and bellowing growls began to sound. Across the sea of faces looks of terror began to show as the tri-headed dog began to emerge its three heads snarling and baying for blood. With the largest grin on her face Kirsten approached the lead dog and hugged it lovingly around the neck of it's center head.

"Cerberus!" She exclaimed.

The dogs centre head panted in response while its neighbors kept an eye on the crowd. Kirsten stepped away looked all five of her pets.

"Awwww, I missed my baby to," Kirsten cooed back, "I hope you guys are filled with action."

Upon hearing the phrase all the dogs began to bark and yelp excitedly. Kirsten moved away from the pack at look at each dog in the same manner a general would survey his troops.

"I'm sure you guys know I'm a stickler for tradition but it's the new millennium and we gotta be progressive so instead of doing the usual midnight warn-and-attack like I've done in the past why don't we try something different?"

Kirsten turned and pointed at the phalanx.

". . . Let's start with say. . . These guys."

The dogs growled in agreement and slowly advanced forward. The phalanx scrambled backwards as fast as they could trying to get high ground advantage on the advancing dogs but with the animals being more agile than them this turned out be a futile activity. From the sidelines Kirsten watched smugly as her five pets began to tear into each and every cult member. From the crowd Cerberus approached her. Kirsten clapped her hands together.

"I am so proud of you," she said, "But we're far from done. Get the others I wanna welcome Dana in the proper style."

* * *

**Act 3**

* * *

(Construction site, Oxnard California)

Once again the police tape adorned the entrance to the construction site as the sum total of the Oxnard Police Department crawled over the devastation. A moment later a white van pulled up next to the curb. Principal Rice, Dires and Acastus climbed out and moved over to the tape. Horror gripped them at the sight of the massacre that lay at the lowest point of that pit. No sooner had they arrived when Detective Carmicle Approached.

"Friends of yours?" He asked Dires

"More professional acquaintance," she replied, "What the hell happened here?"

"You're asking me? Why do you think I called you?"

Detective Carmicle lifted the police tape and let the three of them in. he couldn't help but notice Acastus in his gold armor as he wandered by. Quickly he jogged up to Dires.

"Who's the guy dressed up like an academy award?" He asked

Dires looked at him in her trademark stoic expression. Detective Carmicle got the hint.

"Right something I don't want to find out," Detective Carmicle continued, "So is there anything I can actually add to the official report."

"I wouldn't hold my breath Brandon." Dires replied

"Got it, don't ask question, keep the others busy, and leave you alone."

Carmicle broke off from the group and returned to his squad. Acastus stood in the epicenter and looked around at the piles of dead cult members

"I'm not exactly autopsy expert but it looks like they were all torn to shreds." Principal Rice remarked

"Over here!" Dires exclaimed

The group moved over to the glyphs which were now scorched into the earth

"He's released them early," Acastus commented in shock, "the dread hounds are loose."

"Hades lied to us? Well if you can't trust the villain . . ."

"You don't understand Hades has never broken routine until now."

"What do you suppose has changed?" Principal Rice asked

Acastus looked at him seriously.

"He has some assistance."

"The Inarib ha." A voice said from next to them

The group turned to see Xander and Wesley arrive both of them looking a little flustered

"What happened to you guys?" Dires asked

"Hades decided to play a game of use the Dana to toss the ghost around," Xander explained

"It turns out Dana's recent attitude change is a result Hade's influence," Wesley continued, "my guess is that every time he'd made physical contact with her he clouded her mind further with his power."

"Maybe." Acastus commented

Xander shot Acastus a look

"And that's supposed to mean what?" he asked

"Maybe she's finally found the path Yassek has laid for her."

"Look, understand your trepidation, but I can assure you Dana would never willingly partake in hurting anyone." Wesley replied

"She is the Inarib Ha that is her nature!"

"She's Dana!" Xander replied, "First and foremost!"

Acastus walked up to Xander

"From what you explained to us the shadow visions guided you to save Hades from us correct?"

"So?"

"Let me ask you this. Who was the shadow intending help Kirsten or Dana?"

Xander stopped for a second. As much as he wanted to debate the issue Acastus had a point. Up to now they've been following the shadows without considering their source. If Yassek has her on intentions there is definitely a real possibility that she could influence what they see. With his point made Acastus turned back to the group.

"We will not learn anything further from here," he announced, "our best course of action is to try and stop Hades before he builds his forces any further."

"You know I'd recommend getting a giant dog to track them but, gosh, they already have one." Xander remarked

"I think its best we split up." Wesley commented

"Fine, since she's not speaking to you, we'll find Dana and Kirsten" Dires said

"Alright we'll head back to my shop and I'll continued researching with." Wesley continued

"I will gather the remainder of my force," Acastus concluded as he turned and headed towards the exit

"Which leaves us with the task of locating Hades." Wesley remarked

"We've got that covered," Dires replied, "It's stopping him that's got me jumpy."

"I don't know about that," Xander replied as he watched Acastus venture away, "anybody else get the same tingly feeling that Acastus was laying on big with the hold back?"

(Warehouse, Oxnard City Limits, 2 hours later)

Acastus approached the steel building with purpose. Upon nearing the door a red cloaked figure nodded gracefully and opened the door. Inside there was a flurry of activity as similarly robed figures organized weapons and supplies reading themselves for war. One of the figure, Dressed in a robe similar to Acastus', approached him. He bowed gracefully.

"We received your word Acastus," the figure said, "my force is at your disposal."

"Good to know Thoas. Did you bring what I asked?" Acastus inqured

Thoas turned to the two figures and nodded. The figures nodded in return and they approached carrying a heavy golden case between them. The figures dumped the case on a nearby crate. They open the lid to reveal an impressive looking sapphire broadsword. Acastus removed the weapon and it instantly crackled with energy. Thoas walked over next to him.

"All is in readiness. We will apprehend Hades in a timely fashion." Thoas replied

"There is another objective that needs to be achieved," Acastus ordered, "the girl."

"The Inarib Ha you said you encountered this . . . Dana."

"She must be isolated from the others and dealt with swiftly."

Thoas looked at Acastus seriously

"Acastus, might I be so bold," he remarked, "why not use the Inarib Ha like others have?"

"No!"

"But . . . with a single word we could return Hades then seal him away forever . . ."

Acastus rounded on him electricity leaping off the sword's blade.

"Then we would be no worse then the power mongers! This is what will be done. We will engage in a frontal assault cornering and immobilizing Hades while our secondary force entraps the Inarib Ha. When the time comes we will send them both back through the archway and retrieve Herotus."

(Library, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 45 minutes later)

Troy stared blankly at the text book that sat in front of him. He'd been attempting to study for the last few of hours but, considering everything he'd seen and done over the last couple of days, he'd had little success. Troy huffed impatiently and leaned back on his chair. He recoiled violently at the sight of Dires, Principal Rice and Jamar standing over him.

"Don't do that!" Troy exclaimed

"We need you" Dires said in a matter of fact voice

"Oh no," Troy replied as he gathered his books as quickly as he could, "not this time."

Troy got to his feet and moved as quickly as he could Principal Rice and Dires hot on his heals

"Troy," Principal Rice continued "it is imperative . . ."

Troy rounded on them.

"So far today I've missed half my classes, got my brain scrambled by that witch person and nearly got third degree burns from spontaneously combusting legal pads so excuse me if I want to be a titch extra cautious!"

"C'mon kid," Jamar said confidently, "time to step up."

"You step up I'm just trying not to get stepped on."

Troy managed to make it to his locker but before he opened it Dires got around him and placed her hand on the door. She stared at Troy with intense seriousness.

"Don't give me that look," Troy said, "I'm not doing it! . ."

Dires continued to stare at him making him gradually more uncomfortable. Troy folded his arms and took a step back

" . . . I'm not doing it! I know every other time you just stood there and stared at me like that I cave but. . ."

Dires folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. After a moment of extra intense staring Troy sighed

". . . Where was she last?"

"That's my boy," Dires replied, "this is her home address anyway of tracking her from this point?"

Dires handed Troy a sheet of paper. He studied it closely.

"A couple. If Dana's as big with the energy you say it shouldn't be hard to pin down a biomystic trail from her house. Failing that I just hack the cell network and trace her phone to the nearest tower."

Dires smiled at him lightly.

"You now officially scare me."

Troy shrugged

"Meh, it's what I do."

Troy wandered off in the direction of the chapel. Principal Rice looked at the other two.

"I'll rejoin Wesley and Xander see how their progress is going."

"Yeah, well, the restrains are done," Jamar commented, "We run into the devil dogs I can tie them down."

"Alright keep me up to date." Principal Rice replied

Troy bolted across the length of the school ground as fast as he could. He entered the chapel at full speed and moved toward his terminal. He hadn't made it five steps before something smacked him over the back of the head sending him falling to the floor unconscious. Troy didn't know how much time he knocked out but when he woke up he was sitting at his computer and the detail he was sent to find shone at him from the screen.

"What the hell?" he said

"Continue with what you're doing." A soft voice said from next to him.

Troy swung around. He gripped the arms of his chair as he instantly recognized the figure standing before him.

"Oh this just makes my day." Troy exclaimed

(Hallway, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"Found 'em" Troy said nervously on the other end of the line.

Dires frowned curiously as she rested her cell on her shoulder.

"That was quick." She replied

"Yeah, ah, I had some . . . extra motivation."

"Where are they?"

"Edge of town heading towards Ventura"

"Check, tell me if they move," Dires replied. She hung up and turned to Jamar, "get the restrains ready I'll get the others."

"Got it D." Jamar replied

(Northern City Limits, Oxnard California)

Dana sat on a nearby stump and watched as the sun slowly descended over the horizon. She frowned as the events over the last couple of days or so flittered through her mind. Something didn't feel right. She just attacked the two people who'd never run away from her when they discovered the truth. Why did she do that? All this anger she'd been feeling towards them just didn't feel like her. And why did she decided to go with Kirsten? They'd only just met. Maybe she should talk to them once more get their opinion on the situation. With the decision made Dana got to her feet and turned to leave but was startled to discover Kirsten standing behind her.

"Where you going?" Kirsten asked sweetly

"Back," Dana replied a little hesitantly, "I need to talk to my friends"

"I'm your friend talk to me."

"I . . . I meant my other friends."

"Oh you mean the buzz kills. You don't need them."

Dana looked at Kirsten curiously

"Why not?" she inquired

Kirsten sighed

"Listen, this life isn't you. You're not supposed to be the meek school girl doormat everybody's making you," Kirsten explained, "You are the Inarib Ha. You are a force of nature, a goddess among peasants, what do you think they're gonna do of you ever get stronger then them hmmm?"

An angry expression crossed Dana's eyes.

"They'd try and slay me," she replied in a vicious defiant tone, "that's what they do to things they don't like."

Kirsten smiled at her.

"Thought you might wanna meet the rest of the gang . . ."

Kirsten stood aside and Dana watched as a hoard of Demons and Vampires marched their way up the hill. At first Dana was nervous but after Kirsten placed her hands on Dana's shoulders and her eyes glowed briefly nullifying any underlying fear. As soon as the hoard arrived they all dropped down on one knee and bowed before them. In the center of the hoard stood Cerberus whose three head panted happily at the sight of Kirsten. Kirsten led Dana to the giant dog.

". . . This is my baby;" she explained as she lovingly pats the dog's three heads "Isn't that right boy? Yes it is."

Off in the distance the rest of the group watched hesitantly. Dires studied the sizable throng and frowned

"This is bad." She remarked lowering her binoculars.

"Very bad," Xander replied, "bordering on worse."

"What's the plan for getting her away from them?" Jamar asked

"All I got so far is 'don't die' anything after I'm open to suggestion" Dires replied

"What did you get from the research Wes?" Xander asked

Wesley straightens up his glasses as he leafed through the book in his hands.

"Well, between myself and Mr. Rice we've only found one reference into how Hades was trapped the first time. The writings refer to a weapon called the blade of Zeus it was used . . ."

Xander swung around in alarm

"Wait, what was that?" Xander asked urgently

"The blade of Zeus," Principal Rice repeated, "It's a sword, It is said to be forged from the lightning of Olympus it self. It was used to drain Hades of his power and cast him into the underworld."

"That's great to find out guys but I seriously don't think we have time for a relic hunt." Dires remarked as she loaded her guns

"So you think shooting them is better?" Xander asked, "Hate to be the one to tell you this but guns don't usually work."

"Those ain't standard weapons kid." Jamar commented

Dires rolled her eyes as she slipped the clip into place.

"Here we go." She remarked

"They're forged from thrice blessed silver refined by monks in the Sudan province of Africa and alchemically crafted," he explained, "Gives them the same property of holy water combined with the different types of rounds I've been crafting for it makes them the perfect universal weapons."

"Do you have to do that every time someone asks about these?" Dires asked

Jamar smirked as shrugged lightly

"Can't blame me for being proud of my work"

"We're wasting time. Right now Hades is poisoning the mind of our friend to her cause. If we don't find a solution fast we might loose her something that I'm not willing to accept." Wesley remarked

"Then we must be swift." Acastus said as he approached them

Xander looked down at the blade and stiffened. Acastus raised the sword

"The blade of Zeus" Xander remarked

Acastus looked at him curiously.

"Well observed," he replied with interest, "We've had this in our possession for many years waiting for the opportunity. You're 'friend' as you put it seems to have provided the perfect distraction."

Wesley couldn't help but notice the fact the Xander couldn't keep his eyes off the blade. He had takes a couple of steps back and was running his hands through his hair anxiously.

"Just so we're on the same page we don't want anything to happen to Dana." He said seriously

Acastus huffed impatiently.

"It astounds me how you claim to fight evil yet you let it harbor in your midst."

"Except for the fact that Dana's not evil" Dires remarked

"Are you sure of this?"

Dires looked him straight in the eyes.

"Stake my life on it."

Acastus stood for a moment.

"Alright, the Inarib Ha is you're responsibility but if there is even a single sign that she will harm others . . ."

"You'll bring down a force upon her so great that the earth itself might tremble at its might?" Xander concluded

The group fell silent. For the majority of this conversation Xander seemed oddly quiet hanging to the rear of the group a look of sheer terror in his eyes.

"That . . . was exactly what I was going to say," Acastus replied stunned, "how did you know this?"

Xander thought for a moment.

"I got an act in Vegas. It does okay so I'm thinking of taking it on the road." He lied

"Okay . . . so if we're doing this we'd better do this now." Dires replied

The group nodded and made their way back down to the street. Xander stood in silence as the horrific truth raced through his mind. This can't be where it starts. It's too soon. No time to plan . . . too soon.

"Xander, can I have a word?" Wesley asked

Xander snapped out of his trance and looked over to him.

"Oh god it's gonna happen." He replied

"What are you talking about? What's going to happen? How did you know what Acastus was going to say?"

Xander paced away from Wesley nervously rubbing his palms.

"Ah, Wes I've got a . . . see there's this . . . I need."

_**#POP!#**_

Xander disappeared before Wesley had a chance to ask anymore questions. The former watcher folded his arms curiously. Xander strange behavior surfaced around the time he saved Dana from Spike. He couldn't help but think that that event is somehow related.

The group moved swiftly through the streets making sure they kept them selves hidden from the hoard. They hid behind a wall and watched at the number of the crowd seemed to be growing.

"Troy you still with us?" Dires asked over her radio

"Yep looks like a heck of a do Hades is throwing you guys."

"How many can you count?"

"Um . . . Well there's more then five."

"Troy!"

"Okay, okay, it looks like there at least a few dozen or so near were Hades is."

"Alright thanks"

"Hey . . . you guys are coming back soon right?"

Dires frowned at the comment

"What?" she inquired

"This is gonna be one of those quick assaults where you come back here really, really quickly."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing it's, ah, I'm just lonely and wouldn't mind some company . . . some armed company . . . who come back really, really quickly."

Dires and Principal Rice shared a look.

"Is there somebody else there with you?" she asked

The radio went silent for a moment.

"Troy?" Dires asked again

"I'm good, I'm back. Sorry about that my caffeine deprived brain sent me to crazy land for a second."

"Fantastic, you want to try focusing now?" Dires replied in an annoyed tone

"Right, sorry, the demon hoard packed in pretty tight I don't see a good entry point."

"Keep us up to date."

"Can do Miss Dires."

"Hold on, how are you able to detect the demons from this distance?" Wesley inquires

"Supped up detection spell," Jamar explained as he prepared the chains to hold down Cerberus, "something me and the kid cooked up together. It uses kurbita gems with a modded map program. Showed us biomystic tags of any nasty in the city."

"Ingenious."

"And it does gonna me nothing if we can't break through." Dires explained

"That will not be a problem." Acastus responded as he pulled out a charm from his pocket and held it close to his face, "Thoas, begin the advancement"

The group looked from Acastus to the hoard. Signs of activity could be seen on the fringes of the crowd as the Phalanx went to work.

"Man I gotta get me one of those hooded cults." Jamar commented

"Let's go" Dires replied as she slid the clip into her gun

It didn't take long for the majority of the hoard to realize what was going on. Thoas and the Phalanx sprang out of every doorway, sewer access, and tree in the area. By the time Acastus and the others had arrived a good portion of the hoard were already dead. The group didn't waste their time in joining the fray. Wesley shot off his crossbow bolt immediately dusting one of the vampires as he quickly dodged the swing of another demon. Turning a sharp 180 degrees efficiently decapitated that demon before being overwhelmed by a third. Dires wasn't struggling as hard she'd already dodged a couple of the oncoming attacks before sending a vampire spiraling to the ground with a roundhouse kick to the head. She elbowed a demon in the face before pumping a couple of rounds into three oncoming demons.

The demons hesitated for a moment. Suddenly their bodies began to fossilize quickly it didn't take long before their entire bodies crumbled to dust. Dires to a brief moment to appreciate the effectiveness of the stonewall rounds Jamar had whipped up for her before a kick to the sternum reminded her of why she was here. Acastus was having very little difficulty. With every slash of the blade of Zeus he took down several foes. He had managed to maneuver himself next to Thoas and the both of them now advanced on Hades. At the top of the hill Kirsten watched with mild interest

"Huh." She said evenly as she checked her watch

"What?" Dana asked

"Looks like sprang their ambush early, oh well, guess we have to push our plans up a step."

Kirsten looked over to Cerberus who looked eager to fight. With just the slightest nod the dog pounced into action sweeping away three dozen vampires and demons with a simple flick of its paw. Its first targets were Acastus and Thoas. As valiantly as they tried to defend themselves against the tri-headed-hound in the end they were both knocked down. Dires watched this as she quickly made her way back to Jamar

"Got any ideas?" she asked

"I got this sinkin' feeling in my stomach if that helps." Jamar replied as he watched the giant dog make short work of the rest of the cult

"Go find Doug and Wes we'll fall back and rethink our approach."

"Or you can just stay here and be captured." A voice said from behind them

The both of them turned. Behind them Kirsten and Dana stood Kirsten looking smug Dana looking guilty and apprehensive. Kirsten patted Dana on the shoulder

"If you want to do the honors" Kirsten asked

Dana looked at Dires serious expression nervously. She raised her hand and a burst pf black vapor shot out enveloping the two of them knocking them out cold. When they awoke they were tied up next to Wesley, Rice, Acastus and Thoas. Surrounding them was Hades' eclectic arm. Dires raised her eyebrow.

"You're retreat plan went as well as ours huh?" she asked

"Oh, no, our plan was quite successful," Wesley replied, "it was more the part where the large dog flung my car into a wall where it started to fall apart."

"This ain't exactly our best work." Jamar mused

"Maybe if your ghost friend hadn't bolted at the first sign of danger we might have more of the upper hand." Dires commented

Wesley gazed seriously off into space

"Something I intend to bring up with him the next time I see him." he replied

The sound of Cerberus growling behind them silenced the conversation. Kirsten and Dana approached them from behind

"Alright, how are we doing lady and gentlemen?" Kirsten asked in a bubbly way

The group didn't respond. Kirsten dragged a nearby crate and sat on it.

"So, what can we take away from this experience today?" she continued

"You're incredibly annoying," Dires replied, "plus I don't think the carpet matches the drapes if you get my drift."

Kirsten smiled at her.

"Pretty rich coming from someone who couldn't hold the chosen one power for more then a fortnight"

The smile dropped form Dires' face

"And how would you know that?"

Kirsten looked at her in surprise. She turned to look at Dana

"God, nobody takes this whole lord of the underworld thing seriously anymore. What do I have to do here people?"

Dana didn't reply. Wesley couldn't help but notice Dana getting more and more nervous as she stood at Kirsten's side.

"What have you done with my people?" Acastus inquired

"Their fine my hoards are keeping them cozy."

Acastus' fury quickly bubbled to the surface.

"You will not hold us for long," he growled, "When my brethren break from your hold we'll . . ."

Kirsten rolled her eyes

"Oh, come on Acastus, you pull the same shtick every time. I gather my hoard somewhere out of the way, you and your men do the whole hidey thing then spring out when you don't think I would know. You'd think after hundreds of years of the same you and your ancestors would've worked out I'd clued in by now. Only this time you brought me something worthy."

Kirsten got to her feet picking up the Blade of Zeus and studied it.

"Zeus must've been seriously pissed when you took it from him . . ."

Kirsten gestured lightly and Thoas was forced onto his feet. Before he had any time to react Kirsten rushed him plunging the blade deep into his stomach sending bolts of energy coursing through his body. The group averted their eyes as Thoas was engulfed in a bright flash of light before crumbling to dust.

". . . Though you gotta see why he loved it so."

Acastus snarled and struggled against his bindings his eyes fierce with rage. Kirsten smirked at her

"You will suffer for this!" he yelled

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna get you free." Kirsten replied

Wesley looked over to Dana her eyes filled with confusion. It was clear to him that Hade's influence was strong but not complete maybe there's a way of breaking through.

"Dana help." he said quietly

Dana looked over to him.

"I . . . I don't know." Dana replied

"I've done the research," Wesley replied, "Hades is strong but not in comparison to Yassek. You can stop him or at least hold him down until we can summon the gateway to return him."

Dana hugged herself uncomfortably and pouted at him. Kirsten noticed and approached

"'Scuse me something you want to share with the rest of the class?" she asked

"You can stop this," Wesley continued ignoring Kirsten

Kirsten looked from Dana to Wesley. Kirsten approached her and placed the Blade of Zeus in her hand.

"He's right; you can stop this," she replied, "Just takes one swing."

Kirsten lightly touched her arm. Dana's eyes glowed again as she raised the sword ready to strike. On top of a nearby building Christi Blake, Carla Haynes and Hope Boyer stood and watched. Christi leaned in closer and watched as Dana held the blade. Carla looked over to Christi in alarm.

"Christi!" she exclaimed

"Not yet." Christi replied

"We can't loose her to Hades!"

"She has to make that choice herself."

The three of them continued to watch as Dana raised the blade over her head. She looked into Wesley's eyes. Dana eyes began to fill with tears as the weight of the blade caused her to drop the blade to her side. Kirsten walked over to her.

"Dana doesn't make me cranky." She said as she placed her hand on her shoulder

Dana's eyes glowed and, once again, she raised the blade over her head. Christi looked up to the sky and said one word.

"Yassek."

Just then Dana stopped. She dropped the blade and doubled over in pain. She began to glow yellow before the energy shattered sending Dana flying backwards behind Kirsten. Kirsten growled and turned on the group.

"Okay who was that?"

Dires shrugged

"Don't look at us." She replied

"Perhaps you're not as strong as you boast." Acastus commented

Kirsten slipped her foot under the blade and kicked it into her hand.

"Alright, that's it; I'm sick of you and your lackeys . . ."

Again Kirsten waved her hand forcing Acastus onto his feet

" . . . Think it's time you joined your pal in whatever hell you subscribe to."

Kirsten raised her blade and was about to strike when a wall of black vapor jumped up in-between Acastus and Kirsten knocking them both to the ground. Stunned Acastus looked over to Dana. Her eyes were pitch black and her injured arm was stretched out in their direction. A minute or so before the clouds Hades placed in her mind lifted. She'd managed to climb up onto her good arm just before Kirsten's attack.

Meanwhile Acastus stared at Dana curiously. She was the Inarib Ha and yet she just saved him. In all of the accounts he had read about this entity he had never heard of the Inarib Ha doing such a thing. Maybe what the ghost and that watcher was saying were true. Kirsten turned to face Dana.

"Wanna explain what that was about?" she asked

"Get away from my friends." Dana growled as she climbed uneasily back onto her feet

Kirsten chucked to herself.

"You're seriously considering this?" she asked, "Not a time to grow a spine now shadow girl. I mean, look at you, barely on your toes as is."

"Get away from my friends!" Dana repeated in a much more serious tone

Kirsten raised the Blade of Zeus and swung it with expert precision.

"Sorry I can't comply," Kirsten remarked, "but if it's any consolation I can do this."

Kirsten's speed was indescribable. She shot forward at lightning speed thrusting the blade in front of her. In one sweeping motion Dana ripped off her sling and clapped her hands together quickly catching the blade of the sword which was inches from penetrating her chest. Kirsten looked up at her in shock. Before she had time to reply Dana twisted the blade sharply wrangling it from her grip. She swung the sword around her head smashing the hilt against Kirsten's temple sending her spiraling to the ground. Dana flipped the sword over in her hand and stood over Kirsten. Kirsten smirked at her

"Nice! Someone's been playing a little hold back on me." Kirsten said

"Dana held back nothing." Dana replied

Kirsten stared at her curiously for a second before it dawned on her.

"Ah I was wondering if you're gonna make an appearance."

"Yassek sends her best," Dana replied, "and wishes a speedy return to the underworld."

Kirsten flipped back onto her feet.

"I wouldn't use the word speedy."

Kirsten swung out with a left hook. Dana leaned back and countered with an uppercut followed by a spinning back kick to the chest which sent her flying back into the ground. Quickly Dana swung around and raised her hand at the group. Their bindings vanished in a puff of vapor. Dana and Acastus shared a look before she returned her attention to Kirsten.

"She is not like the others." He remarked in surprise

"That is what we've been trying to explain." Wesley remarked

"No that's not what I mean. There something altered about the power . . ."

Before he had a chance to continue the group was knocked back by Cerberus. Dires looked at the tri-headed dog intensely.

"How about we deal with the devil dog first." She yelled

"On it!" Jamar yelled as he collected the chain he alchemically altered from the pile of weapons nearby

Jamar moved forward and placed both hands on the chain. He closed his eyes and chanted

"An kia nam tartarreda!"

A bolt of energy coursed through the metal. It leaped from Jamar's hand and began to entwine it's self around Cerberus. The dog howled in frustration but the more it struggled the more the chain drained it's strength. It wasn't long until the great beast collapsed onto the ground.

"Nice work," Dires said, "now all we have to deal with is Bottle Red and we can break for dinner."

"I don't think that's going to be much of a problem." Principal Rice remarked

Dires turned and watched the battle between Hades and the Inarib Ha which had rapidly picked up pace. It had gotten harder and harder to see who's who but that wasn't going to last much longer because, in a bold example of strategy, Dana deflected several of Kirsten's strikes then spun sharply plunging the blade deep into her stomach. Like Thoas the energy surged through her body and into the surrounding ground. Suddenly there was a loud as the archway to the underworld resurfaced a series of tendrils shot out wrapping themselves around Hades and Cerberus. Dragging them both down to the depths.

A moment later Dana's eyes cleared up. They rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto the ground. Dires turned to look at everybody

"Everyone still in one piece?" She asked

"All limbs present and accounted for D." Jamar replied

Dires nodded and rushed over to weapons pile. She rummaged around until she found her radio

"Troy? You still awake?"

"Miss Dires? Thank god. Where have you been? I've been trying to radio you for half an hour?" Troy replied

"Got a little held up," She replied, "Any sign of the demon hoard?"

"Yeah, whatever happened did something, they're hightailing it out of the area wicked fast."

"Any sign on where they took the rest of the Phalanx?"

"Think so. Looks like they were dragged to one of the factory's nearby."

"Great, keep your eyes out for anything."

(Chapel, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California)

The demon Descry sat at Troy's terminal and typed in a few commands

"Ten, Four." Descry replied in a perfect impression of Troy's voice

He took of the radio headset and placed it on the keyboard. Descry got to his feet and looked over to Troy who lay sprawled unconscious on the chapel floor

"Thank you," Descry said in his elegant tone, "this has been most illuminating."

(Northern City Limits, Oxnard California)

"Thank you for you assistance." Acastus said as the last of the Phalanx were set free

"I'm glad we could help," Dires replied, "so what's the plan now that the big quest is over."

"There are other evils to fight."

"Now where you say evil I hope you're not referring Dana." Wesley asked

Acastus looked at him.

"She is different then the others."

"Something that we were trying to explain."

"True but that is not what I am referring to," Acastus replied, "I am not sure of the method but her power has been . . . altered."

Wesley looked at Acastus curiously

"What do you mean by that?"

"When the Inarib Ha weaved that shadow to defend me I sensed an essence within the power. A spell within a spell hiding it's self from sight yet driving it's self deep."

"What are you suggesting?" Principal Rice inquired

"I've felt such magicks before. These brands of dark arts are the trade mark of the mage. I have the strong feeling young Dana's calling may not have been a willing one"

Jamar scoped around the scene and something occurred to him.

"Speaking off. Has anybody seen Dana since the fight?"

The group looked around and quickly realized there was no sign of her. Dires thought about what Acastus just said how mages could be responsible and suddenly realized how they all could spontaneously forget about her for that split second. Dires folded her arms angrily

She's need to have another talk with Christi Blake

* * *

**Act 4**

* * *

(Adonis Ladies Club, Oxnard California)

Dana woke up with a sharp gasp. She sat bolt upright and looked around in a panic. Dana recognized the place instantly she was sitting in the middle of the floor of that ladies club where she first met Xander. How did she get here?

"Easy Dana don't over do it," Christi said from next to her as she knelt down and handed her a glass of water, "here Drink this."

Dana stared at Christi curiously as she took a sip from the glass. As her head cleared further Dana quickly realized that she wasn't alone with Christi there were several other women standing behind her each had the same intense violet colored eyes. Dana frowned at them as she realized she recognized a couple of the women. The one who caught her immediate attention looked exactly like the doctor who treated her broken arm another wore an Oxnard Police Uniform and a third Dana swore looked exactly like the Mayor of Oxnard. But the one the frazzled her the most was the woman who looked exactly like her Dad's secretary at the law firm.

"How are you feeling?" Christi asked

Dana looked back over to Christi

"My head hurts," she replied softly

"I'm not surprised Hades was doing a real number on you there." Christi replied

"What am I doing here?"

"To recover," Christi explained, "You're still drawing on too much power and it's taking its toll. You haven't been practicing like you should be."

Alarm bells sounded in Dana's head.

"How . . . how do you know that?" She stammered

"We've been watching you and getting ready for the time."

"I don't understand."

Christi smiled at her and stroked Dana's hair in a caring fashion

"Hey, it's okay," Christi replied, "These are very exciting times Dana the end of the old is on its way and you're going to be its mother."

Suddenly a huge piece of the puzzle locked into place. For the past few months she keeps seeing women with the same colored eyes everywhere she went. On top of that there was the mysterious appearance of the book in her locker and the message saying she needed to get ready. Dana scrambled back from Christi

"Oh god," she exclaimed, "you're the one's who did this to me!"

Christi smiled at her.

"I wish we could take full credit for it but were part of the chain just like you. All we did is awaken what was already there."

Christi moved over to Dana and placed her hands on her shoulder

"You have to understand how important you are not just to us but to the whole world," she continued, "you are the Inarib ha, the last Inarib Ha, you will be the one who makes the change."

Dana stared at her in confusion

"T-The change to what?" she asked

"All in good time, when the trials are over we'll tell you everything . . ."

Carla walked up next to Christi and handed her the Inarib Ha manual. Christi took it and gave it to Dana

" . . . In the mean time you need to improve."

"I can't read this." Dana replied staring at the heavy book in her lap

"Sure you can. All you need is the key."

Christi opened her hand flat and hanging from her fingers was a aging bronze key. Christi took Dana's hand, placed the key in it and closed her palm. Once again she stroked Dana's hair and smiled

"Its okay sweetie you don't need to be scared." She said softly

"Why not?" Dana asked

"Well, mainly because in about three seconds you're not gonna remember this conversation."

Christi leaned in and kissed Dana on the forehead. Dana closed her eyes and when she opened them again she found herself laying on Wesley's sofa back at the antique shop. Wesley was padding a damp cloth on her forehead

"Wes?" she asked groggily, "what's going on?"

"Oh thank god," he replied before turning to Dires and Principal rice who were sitting at the table, "she's conscious."

The other two move over next to her.

"Hey Dane how you doing?" Dires asked

"What happened?"

"We found you near the factory where Hades held the phalanx," Wesley explained, "you were out cold with the Inarib Ha manual in your arms. How exactly did you get it back?"

Dana scanned her mind for a moment then pouted. She felt something in the palm of her cast covered hand and opened it. She looked down to see a bronze key tied to a piece of leather.

"I don't know," She replied seriously, "I can't remember anything after the fight."

(Lunch Room, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California the next morning)

Dana sat in the back corner of the lunchroom and stared sadly at the major populous of the school. She wasn't in her uniform because her stay was only temporary she would be heading to Los Angeles for the period her father was helping with the case the D.A. was trying. Dana pulled the key she found in her hand yesterday and studied it. She had no idea where it came from or what it opened but, still, there was something niggling in the back of her mind telling her that there was something important about it.

A moment later a shadow cast over the table. Dana looked over to see Dires smiling at her.

"Hey," she said sweetly, "good to see you less horizontal today."

Dana grunted a response before returned to staring into space. Dires sighed and sat down next to her

"See you're still playing solo." She commented

"Yep," Dana replied miserably, "now I know why people stay away from me."

"How so?"

"I nearly killed you guys and I yelled at my best friends for no reason," Dana explained, "If I were someone else I'd wanna stay away from me."

"Dana, what Hades did, that has nothing to do with why people stay away from you."

Dana looked at Dires curiously

"I don't get it."

"People say clear 'cause you keep them at arms length. Now if I had to guess either you don't want to get hurt or you don't want to hurt someone else am I getting warm?"

Dana rested her head on her arms again. Dires interlaced her fingers and joined in with the staring

"You're Dad came and saw me today."

Dana looked at Dires worried

"Did you say anything?"

"Don't worry nothing incriminating," Dires replied, "He's worried about you though."

Dana pouted sadly. Dires rubbed her back sympathetically

"Look, I know it's hard to deal with sometimes."

"You don't understand." Dana replied

"Oh I beg to differ," Dires remarked, "I think I'm the only one in this place who does understand."

"I don't think you can."

Dires raised an eyebrow

"Really? Let me ask you this. Have you ever been quad-biking in Death Valley when an ancient calling knocked you on your ass?"

Dana turned and looked at her strangely

"No." she replied confused

"That what happened to me. I was turning into the final straight of this desert challenge me and a few buds entered and, I gotta tell you, I was creaming those guys at this stage. I was, like, four or five bike lengths in front when it happened. It was like one of those anvils you see in road runner cartoons hit me on the head."

"Seriously?"

"I lost complete control of my central nervous system . . . plus I think I kinda peed a little. I was thrown clean off my bike and straight into a wall. When the others arrived and found out that I wasn't hurt I knew what happened. That's the only difference between us Dana I had Doug for support you didn't have anybody until Wesley and Xander showed up. Now you have me if you'd let me help."

Dana smiled lightly and nodded. Dires placed her hand sympathetically on Dana's shoulder and stood up

"Oh, and one more thing, think there one guy in this place who doesn't want to stay away from you."

Dires gestured over to Brad Marshal who'd been standing in the doorway to the lunchroom. Dires winked at Dana and left her alone. Brad took a couple of deep breaths and focused. It was now or never. Brad was anxiously over to Dana's table and sat across from her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked in concern

Dana wiped her eyes

"Yeah, just been an intense couple of days."

"I noticed you bolted out here in a hurry yesterday what was the deal with that?"

Dana looked at Brad

"It was . . . girl stuff"

"Ah, so it was kinda a boob thing then?"

Dana looked at Brad strangely. Brad shifted awkwardly

"Okay can we forget I just said that?" he asked

Dana laughed lightly and looked down and the small bunch of flowers in his hand

"Who are those for?" She asked

"They're yours, remember? I gave them to you yesterday before you did the big run out thing."

Brad handed her the flowers which Dana took curiously. This is when his nerves began to spike up again.

"So . . . there was something I wanted to ask you." He said

"Okay, what?" Dana replied as she examined the flowers

"I was wondering if you'd . . . um . . . I'm mean if you wanted to maybe we could kinda . . ."

Brad looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice the sadness that lingered around the surface. He been seeing this sadness in her eyes for the last few months or so. It was at that moment he realized what she needed more. Brad leaned back on his chair

"You know what," He replied brightly, "its not important right now. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Dana replied a little more confused then she was a second ago.

Brad looked down at her cast with interest

"Hey, how come no one signed it yet?"

Dana shrugged,

"I don't know thought it might damage it or something."

Brad rummaged around in his satchel and pulled out a marker.

"I'm surprised that hospital didn't explain the golden rule to you," he said as he took her arm and began to scribble on her cast, "you gotta get this thing covered in people's signatures or at least draw dirty pictures on it."

Dana smirked at him

"Dirty pictures?"

"You should've seen the look on the nurse's face when she had to remove the cast off my leg last ski season."

The both of them laughed at the thought. Brad looked at Dana caringly

"You know, if you wanna, you know, talk I'm around," Brad commented, "Doesn't have to be about anything big."

Dana smiled at him broadly

"And, Hey, I know a few guys who are cool to hang with sometimes if you want . . ." Brad continued

"It's not Dylan is it? Cause that time he told me he could give people rabies by staring at them kinda creeped me out." Dana remarked

"Okay Maybe not Dylan but the others are okay. Course if you still wanna be on your own that's cool to."

"Thanks." She replied

"What are friends for?"

(The Bronze, Sunnydale California – that evening)

"Riley?" Willow asked in shock "Riley's the commando?"

Buffy took another sip from her coffee

"Oh believe me it wigged me out to. He seem the type to be all secret and black opsy."

"How'd you find?"

"You remember the day we all lost our voice?"

"Yeah."

"He helped me get rid of those gentlemen guys. I'd just busted in and there he was all full metal Riley"

Willow leaned back in her chair stunned.

"Wow that is so neat. How come I don't get to meet people like that?"

Buffy looked at her curiously

"What are you talking about Will you're boyfriends a ghost."

"Yeah a ghost who doesn't call or write much."

"Things not smooth sailing on the good ship Willow?" Buffy asked

Willow toyed with the napkin her drink sat on.

"I don't know, it's like when he's around he not there you know."

Buffy looked at her strangely

"That's cause he's a ghost Will he not really there."

Willow shot Buffy a look.

"You know what I mean."

"I think I do. He's been kinda Casper the distant ghost since that whole altar thing. But if you ask me I don't think it's all him."

Buffy looked across the crowd. She noticed a familiar face leaning against the far wall. A broad smile crossed her face

"Speaking of the man of the hour." Buffy commented gesturing to the far wall

Willow looked over and saw Xander as well. They both got up from their seats and snaked their way over. Xander stood still as he stared pensively at the band.

"Look Will it Mr. Stealthy sneak in." Buffy commented, "Thought you try and slip by us with that whole popping thing didn't ya?"

Xander didn't reply. Buffy and Willow shared a concern look. Buffy snapped her fingers in front of Xander's eyes

"Hey, Earth to Xander, you somewhere in there?"

"Hey, do you mind!" Xander snapped, "Try not to think here!"

Xander returned to his staring. Buffy folded her arms angrily.

"Apparently Mr. Stealthy brought Mr. Rude along for the ride."

"What's up?" Willow asked

"There's nothing you can do," Xander replied, "So just leave me alone."

"What can't we do?" Buffy asked, "Xander if you're in some kind of . . ."

Xander rounded on them.

"Okay, maybe my English not so good. I want to be alone! This process involves less then three people!"

"We wanna help." Willow attempted

Xander pushed off from the wall

"You know what! Forget it," Xander yelled at them, "I'll go some place else to wait for the world to get sucked into hell!"

Xander walked through them and out the door. Willow looked at Buffy strangely

"It could be the music but did Xander just say what I though he just said?" she asked

Xander walked through the front door to the club startling the bouncer along with several of the people waiting to get inside. Seconds later the door burst open as Buffy and Willow chased after him. It took some effort but they managed to get in front of him.

"What was that?" Buffy asked him angrily

Xander folded his arms in frustration

"Let it go Buff."

"Sorry Xand. You do get to trigger my slayer alarm then just walk out. What the hell's going on?"

Xander looked at the desperate eyes of the two woman in front of him and his defenses weaned.

"I can't do it!" he said in frustration

"Can't do what?" Buffy asked, "come on Xander what's got you trying the big non-cerebral?"

"Look if I think then I'll remember. If I remember then I'll know."

"Know what?" Willow asked

Xander sighed in heavy defeat

"Leyland's gonna win," Xander replied sadly, "in a few months Oxnard's gonna be in flames and . . . and everyone I known's gonna die."


	8. 108: Salvation

108: Salvation

* * *

(Warehouse, Oxnard California - 5 weeks ago)

"You've retrieved it" Tzez-Nilleb boomed dramatically from his projection

Leyland leaned casually against one of the boxes tossing The Orb of Hamentiu casually up and down in his palm.

"Yep, recon that makes us two for two." He replied

"Return it to me now."

Leyland raised his eyebrows

"I'm sorry was there a please someplace in that sentence? You know what they say about flies and honey."

Tzez-Nilleb sneered angrily

"You try my patience Necromancer," He growled, "for your continued good health I suggest you cease."

Leyland smirked at him

"Aw you say the sweetest things ya sliver tongued devil." He replied, "I'll be back soon."

With one last growl of frustration the image faded. Leyland collected the crystal form the ground and slipped it into his pocket and turned around just in time for his face to collide with Spikes fist. Leyland flew back against the wall and collapsed to the ground hard. Spike walked over and collected the orb.

"Sorry mate, me and goldiball got a prior gig." Spike said

(The front of The Bronze, Sunnydale California- two nights ago)

Xander walked through the front door to the club startling the bouncer along with several of the people waiting to get inside. Seconds later the door burst open as Buffy and Willow chased after him. It took some effort but they managed to get in front of him.

"What was that?" Buffy asked him angrily

Xander folded his arms in frustration

"Let it go Buff."

"Sorry Xand. You do get to trigger my slayer alarm then just walk out. What the hell's going on?"

Xander looked at the desperate eyes of the two women in front of him and his defenses weaned.

"I can't do it!" he said in frustration

"Can't do what?" Buffy asked, "come on Xander what's got you trying the big non-cerebral?"

"Look if I think then I'll remember. If I remember then I'll know."

"Know what?" Willow asked

Xander sighed in heavy defeat

"Leyland's gonna win," Xander replied sadly, "in a few months Oxnard's gonna be in flames and . . . and everyone I known's gonna die."

* * *

Act 1

* * *

(Spikes Lair, Sunnydale California - Now)

Spike paced impatiently across the length of the cavern every pace ebbing a fraction of his patience away. This guy was supposed to be an expert at these sought of things but every time spike looked over to his work bench the vampire's bewildered expression seemed to be getting stronger. Behind him the curvy figure of Harmony slinked in the doorway. She strutted up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Spikey?" she cooed sweetly, "Can I go kill the slayer?"

"No" Spike said sharply

Harmony frowned. She ran her finger over his chest.

"Well, can I hurt one of her friends?"

"No" Spike repeated as he walked over to the work bench.

Harmony folded her arms and stamped her foot impatiently.

"You don't take me anywhere!" She snapped, "I wanna go out!"

"And I want you to shut you're soddin' gob but we both know that's not gonna happen," Spike snapped as he slammed him hands down on the workbench, "Well how's the progress? Can I turn it on yet?"

The research vampire jumped nervously his glasses knocked askew as he dropped a couple of his books. Hurriedly he collected them from the ground partly because he needed them for immediate reference but mostly because he didn't want to look into Spikes eyes.

"Ah . . . not yet but I'm making progress."

"You better be making more then bloody progress mate!" Spike retorted, "You've had the ruddy thing for five weeks! What have you got?"

Panicked the vampire got to his feet. He picked up the Orb of Hamentiu and gestured to one of the hieroglyphs near the top most section.

"These symbols," he said trying to steady his voice, "I'm certain they refer to the orb."

The vampire stopped hoping for a sign that his laborious work made a positive impact unfortunately that wasn't the case. Spike looked from the orb to his researcher and back again.

"And?" he asked

"Well, that's all I've managed to decipher."

Spike rounded on him. He snagged him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him over the table Spike vamping out in the process.

"Now's not the time to grow a sense of humor"

"Y-you have to understand," the vampire replied in a pleading voice, "A lot of these glyphs are from the pre Pharaoh Ahmose Sanehet making them harder to decipher not to mention the fact that the Pharaoh Ahmose's high priest of that age was known for putting things in riddles to protect them from being used by the pharaoh's enemies."

"But you can un-riddle it?" Spike growled at him, "That's why I hired you."

The vampire smiled weakly at Spike

"Well . . ."

"I don't think you've noticed Doc but I'm not a patient man. Can you do it?"

"I-I can do it but I'm going to need more time."

"How much more?"

"Judging from the complexity," the vampire replied, "a year . . . maybe two."

Spike stared at him for a moment. In one swift motion he snagged a nearby chair and smashed it into a wall. He picked up one of the broken legs and plunged it deep into the vampires. The vampire gave a petrified pained expression before exploding to dust

"Sorry Doc can't wait that long." He replied to himself

Harmony huffed. She spots The Orb of Hamentiu that sat on the edge of the table glinting in the halogen light. Harmony giggled excitedly and picked it up. This got Spikes immediate Attention.

"Get your soddin' hands off!" He yelled snatching the orb from her hands

Harmony glared at spike in annoyance

"Ah, 'scuse me? Please would've been nice!" She yelled

Spike glared at her.

"Please? Feel lucky I don't rip your jugular out!"

Harmony folded her arms in her attempt to be intimidating

"All you talk about is that stupid ball!"

"Listen to me you stupid bint. This ball is our salvation!" he yelled viciously, "I find the on switch on this pretty trinket and it's light's, bloody, out for the slayer."

"Well, if the ball is all big and powerful and stuff why aren't we going after her now?"

"Because, pet, despite by level best effort, the slayer has this nasty habit of royally kicking my ass," Spike exclaimed waving an aging document in her face, "Now I didn't go to the effort of bribing, eating and killing to turn about now. I find myself a new expert, one who actually knows what the soddin' hell they're doing, educate myself in all things orb, then we go for the slayer."

(Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California)

Dana stood out the front of the store in a pensive silence. She gripped the handle of her suitcase tightly as she tried to build up the courage to go inside. It'd been a couple of days since the whole incident with Hades making Dana turn on her own friends which was something that played heavily on her thoughts. She wasn't sure whether or not either of them was going to want to talk to her at all after the way she acted. Dana felt she deserved it but as much as she'd want to stay away from the store there was something she had to do. Taking a deep breath she entered.

The main store was empty and there was distinct silence in the store room. Figuring that Wesley was in the basement she placed her suitcase next to the wall and began to look around. A moment late Wesley walked in. He looked over to the front counter and noticed Dana. He smiled at her warmly.

"Dana." he said in a welcoming tone

"Hey" She replied. Her nerves quivering in her voice.

"Good to see you back on your feet again," Wesley remarked as he joined her at the front counter, "How's the arm?"

Dana moved her cast covered arm experimentally.

"It's okay now. I think that last fight I did with Hades fixed it."

Wesley looked at it curiously

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm gonna keep the cast on, you know, stops people asking how it got fixed."

"Good plan," Wesley replied, noticing the suitcase, "Are you going somewhere?"

Dana joined Wesley in looking at the case mainly to avoid his eye contact.

"Dad's got a case in L.A. I'm gonna be staying with Mom for a couple of weeks."

Dana's voice trailing off at the end of the sentence which wasn't lost the former Watcher. She looked at Wesley in tense, awkward silence before sighing in guilt.

"Look, Wes . . ."

"You don't have to say anything," Wesley replied putting his hand on Dana's, "What you did you did under Hades influence, not your own. You're not responsible."

"Doesn't make it right, I mean, I was totally the queen of jerksville to you guys. I shouldn't have said all that . . ." She replied sadly

"You're right."

Dana looked up at him in confused.

"About which part?" she asked

"About holding back on information you have a right to know," Wesley replied, "We can't shield you from what you are and it was wrong of us to even try. In this case I feel that the best defense in this case is knowledge."

"Does this mean you're gonna teach me again?"

Wesley opened the panel in the front counter and pulled out the Inarib Ha manual.

"Yes, absolutely," Wesley replied, "I'll have to work on the translations again but once they're done I'll consult with Mr. Rice about how we'll handle the training."

Dana smiled lightly

"Cool. Been having these weird urges to practice my powers lately don't know why." She remarked

"Perhaps it's just a need for understanding. It's not uncommon." Wesley replied as he collected some of the antiques from the front counter and placed them on nearby displays.

Dana toyed with the Inarib Ha manual lightly

"Maybe," she replied, "So where's Xander at?"

Wesley stopped mid motion before returning to his task.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Wesley replied, "I haven't heard a peep from him since he left."

"I don't get why. Do you think it had something to do with him acting strange?"

"It's a strong possibility, That's why we need to be extra vigilant, without a way of tracking down Xander it may just be up to we two to stop what Leyland has planned."

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Great, here's me worrying about stupid things like exams."

Dana looked down at the cover of the book. Near the edge she noticed something that didn't seem important before.

"Hey Wes," she asked curiously, "Was there always a lock on the front of this book?"

Wesley walked back over to her and joined in the studying of the front cover.

"I believe so," he replied, "you know, I've always felt it odd that it never had a strap to hold it closed."

Dana stared at the lock with interest. For some reason the phrase '_All you need is the key_' floated through her mind. She reached into her pocked and pulled out the bronze key she found in her palm after the fight with Hades and looked at it. With a cautious air she slipped the key in the lock and turned. The both of them took a step back in surprise as a bright flash of light shone from the key hole followed by a wave of energy that surged along the pages. Quickly Wesley opened the book to discover the glyphs slowly melt into the paper. The ink swirled and surged in a circular pattern under the surface before the ink bled back through revealing something different. They flicked through the book in amazement. Whatever the key did the book was now written in perfect English. Wesley looked up at Dana.

"Where exactly did that key come from?" he asked

"I don't know," Dana replied in horrified surprise

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California)

Giles leaned against his couch with his arms folded and watched as Buffy paced backwards and forward in the center of his living room.

"And that's all he said?" Giles inquired

"Right up until his disappearing act I'm gonna take a wild stab here and say that everybody he knows is gonna die includes us."

Giles pulled off his glasses and started to clean them.

"I think that's a safe assumption," he replied, "and you're sure he didn't give you any details on how this was going to happen?"

"Unfortunately he was heavy on the drama light on the detail." Buffy remarked

"Didn't he say something about Leyland?" Willow asked

"The necromancer?" Giles asked

"Yeah, he said Leyland's involved and something about Oxnard getting all flamey."

"I knew I should've pounded him into goo when I had the chance," Buffy remarked, "What now?"

"Well, our first priority is track down Xander," Giles explained, "Without more information there's not a lot we can do."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Great that only leaves the entire earth planet to search." She replied

Suddenly Willows eye lit up. She looked at the other two.

"Maybe not," She remarked brightly

An hour later Willow finished pouring the final pattern with the white power while Giles placed the last of the crystals which had been arranged at regular intervals around the circular border. Willow got to her feet and moved next to Buffy

"Okay that's about it." Willow said

Buffy tilted her head

"Pretty," She commented, "So why we messing up Giles' carpet?"

"It's called and omerison seal."

Buffy looked at Willow curiously

"Ah, hi, non magic speaker here"

"An omerison seal is a mystical cage," Giles continued, "it draws in a specific entity and holds them within a barrier."

"So we're doing a little ghostbusting then?" Buffy replied

Giles looked at Buffy with the expression he'd reserved specifically for her.

"Yes . . . I believe that's the most succinct way to describe it."

Willow opened the book.

"You better get back Giles." She said

Giles responded and joined the two women. Willow took a deep breath and began to recite the spell. As she uttered the magical phrases the white power began to glow the waves of energy traveled along the pattern to the crystals which pulsate in response. Moments later a cylinder of light blue energy shot skyward. An unknown mass began to form inside the cylinder. The mass swirled and spread out eventually taking on a more human form. The form took shape and Xander stared at the trio in confusion before clueing into exactly where he ended up.

"Okay you know this is cheating right?" Xander snapped at them

The trio stared at him for a moment trying to assess how do deal with the situation. The only one he could read was Willow who's fear and concern hit him hard. Xander looked around his new prison and tapped against the barrier experimentally. The energy rippling quietly after each tap. Xander looked at them cautiously

"So is this a temporary thing or do I have to pay rent?" he continued

"That largely depends on you," Buffy remarked, "predicting anybody else's death lately?"

Xander rolled his eyes.

"Thought I told you let it go Buff, I mean, I felt my lips moving and sound was coming out . . ."

"We're just concerned about you," Giles reiterated

"Well if you ask me you should point that British brain of yours in the direction of the nearest hidey hole before hell starts a busting," Xander replied, "I was about to see if the nice cave I found was cable ready when you guys wicca expressed me back here."

"Okay Xander it's share time," Buffy jumped in seriously, "what's Leyland's deal? Is it another meat market?"

Xander looked at the three of them angrily his patience running rapidly out.

"Is this thing on?" Xander snapped as he mimed tapping a microphone "I'm talking about your deaths! And I'm not talking the giddy, fun time, death I've been swinging."

"How can you be so sure?" Giles inquired

"Cause I've seen it in all it's crystal clear, wide screen, five point one surround, Technicolor glory!" Xander yelled

Giles moved over to his desk and collected a notebook and a pen.

"I want you to start running through as many details as you can remember."

Xander ran his hands through his hair.

"Ya know what? I've decided that third is my least favorite degree," Xander exclaimed, "you guys can stay on the denial train all you want I'm getting off. Let me out of this thing!"

"No can do Xand. Not until you make with the talking." Buffy replied

Xander gritted his teeth. He balled up his fist and pounded against the barrier at full force causing the three of them to recoil in surprise. Buffy, Willow and Giles shared a look as Xander let fly against a barrage of attacks.

Quickly the three of them moved to the bathroom Buffy folder her arms in concern.

"I think it's safe to say that Haley-Joel out there has officially lost it" she said

"I've never seen him like that." Willow replied in a lost, distant tone, "We gotta help him."

"Any theories Giles?" Buffy asked

"Well, however he came upon this premonition it has clearly affected Him. I'll contact Wesley in Oxnard see if he can shed some light on the subject in the mean time, Buffy, you go and patrol see if there's any sign of Leyland"

"What about Admiral Break Down? Somebody's gotta keep an eye on him."

"I'll do it." Willow said

Buffy looked at Willow in concern.

"You sure Will? If he get's out . . ."

"He won't," Willow replied, "besides I-I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"Then it's settled. We'll meet back here in a few hours. Hopefully we'll have enough time to stop whatever Xander's prediction before it's too late."

(Front Gate, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Wesley leaned against the stone wall outside the campus. The development with the key and the Inarib Ha manual he felt warranted further investigation but his current lack of transport made getting around Oxnard extremely difficult something which Dires volunteered to help with on both counts. When he arrived at the campus He rested his cell on his shoulder as he sorted himself out.

" . . . Well fortunately for you I don't see any reason why we'd need to be performing this ritual," Wesley consoled after Dana recounted the details of a ritual she'd discovered reading the manual, "so take comfort in the knowledge that you can be as dressed or as undressed as you wish."

With relief Dana chuckled lightly.

"Thanks for the boost." She replied

"I live to encourage." Wesley replied brightly

Wesley looked over to the main building and noticed Dires heading this way.

"I have to go," he commented, "if you need anything I'll be on my cell."

"Will do." Dana said before hanging up

Wesley hung up his cell and placed it back in his pocket just as Dires arrived.

"Thank you for doing this," Wesley remarked, "Without a car it's difficult to get around and, as it turns out, it being mauled by a giant three headed Dread Hound isn't covered under my insurance."

"Hey, after what you told us about the book I'm glad you invited me." Dires replied as he led him over to the van, "so it translated itself?"

"As soon Dana turned the key in the lock," Wesley replied, "my best guess its protective magic in case the book landed in the wrong hands."

"How did Dana get the key?" Dires asked

"That's the question. She received the key between the time she collapsed after the fight and the time we found her. My working theory is that the person or persons responsible for delivering the book were some how involved. I'm hoping Scooter might be able to help me with the details."

"Actually I think I've got a lead myself" Dires replied as they reached the van and Dires unlocked the door, "along with a suspect."

Wesley looked at Dires with interest.

"Who would that be?" he inquired

"You ever go near the seedier side of town?" she asked

Dires started the engine. As she put it into gear Wesley's cell rang again.

"Wesley's Antiques." Wesley answered

"Wesley, its Giles." Giles replied

A confused look crossed over Wesley's face.

"Giles? Good to hear from you." He replied

"Same," Giles remarked, "Listen, we found Xander."

"Where is he?" Wesley asked

"Here in Sunnydale. We've had to contain him, his behaviors rather erratic at the moment; I was hoping you could shed some light on why."

"He never explained," Wesley informed, "why, did he say something to you?"

"Actually he did. Xander's insisting that he'd witnessed a premonition of all of our deaths."

Wesley looked over to Dires in alarm Dires returned a curious look.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Wesley replied before he hung up

"What was that about?" Dires asked

"Change in plans," Wesley replied, "Do you think it's possible for you to drive me to Sunnydale?"

"I'll have to call Doug but I think I can swing it. What's in Sunnydale?"

"With any luck Answers." Wesley replied in a serious tone.

(Archeology Department, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California)

Professor Debora Rollins sat her desk exhausted. She tied her long auburn hair into a bun holding it in place with a couple of pencils as she trawled through the numerous assignments that had been turned in by her students.

"Burning the midday oil?" a voice asked from the doorway

Debora looked up at her teachers assistant, Eddie Ellis, standing in the doorway with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. She leaned back on her chair and rubbed her neck.

"You are a mind reader and a life saver" She said tiredly

Eddy placed the mug down next to her and pulled up a chair

"Yeah, well, I noticed you were starting on the Mesopotamian papers and I figured you're about ready to throw things."

Debora smiled lightly as she looked at the papers.

"Remind me of something," she remarked as she studied the paper on the top of her pile, "I was actually speaking English I class wasn't I? The way half of these assignments read it was almost like I'm trying to train howler monkeys."

"Their not exactly the snappiest beat in the band I give you that." Eddy commented, "Still, I remember a certain professor saying the same thing to me before I graduated."

"Yes but you're a freak of nature."

Eddy gave her a look.

"Gee, thanks." He replied sarcastically

Debora accidentally brushed against her pen. It rolled across the table and dropped onto the floor.

"I don't mean that negatively," she replied as she bent down to collect it, "you're dedication to study was something to be in awe of . . ."

Suddenly there was a loud thump. Debora sat up sharply to find Eddy unconscious on the ground. Quickly she climbed off her chair and rushed over to him.

"Eddy?" she asked urgently

Eddy didn't respond. Debora checked his pulse. She was about to go for the phone when someone grabbed her by the throat. She was dragged violently to her feet. She looked over to discover the yellow eyes of a vamped out Spike. Before she had time to react Spike knocked her out. When she awoke she found herself lying on a bed in a deep underground in a cavern. As soon as she regained her full bearings she leapt up off the bed and quickly scuttled over to the entrance. She was inches from entering the tunnel when Spike emerged.

"Hello Doc," he sneered, "got a little extra credit project for you."

Debora screamed and dropped to the ground. Debora tried to crawl backwards but a couple more of Spikes vampires held her down. Debora looked up at them wildly fearful gaze darting between the three vampires.

"What do you want?" Debora asked

Spike reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Orb of Hamentiu he tossed it to her.

"I wanna know how that shiny bobble works," Spike explained, "see there's the pretty writing all over it but the bloke in charge carelessly forgot the English subtitles for it. You're gonna tell me what it says or Eddy boy here ends up a lot less alive then you remember."

Spike gestured to the corner of the room where Eddy's unconscious body laid crumpled on the ground. She looked down at the orb that in her hand. What options did she have?

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California – 1 hour later)

Xander paced anxiously backwards and forwards in his prison. This wasn't an easy feat considering the seal was only a meter or so in diameter. Nearby Willow sat uncomfortably and attempted to study. Xander looked over to her.

"You're seriously doing this?" he asked in annoyance, "you're just gonna leave me in here?"

"Giles said not to let you out." Willow replied deliberately avoiding eye contact

Xander stopped pacing and knelt down to match her eye line.

"Will it's me talking, you're ever loving Xander, I'm not gonna hurt you you know that."

"Before or after our demony deaths?" Willow asked

Xander dropped his head as he climbed back onto his feet. Willow placed the book down and looked at him anxiously.

"Xander, come on, if we're all in the big why won't you say anything?" she asked softly

"Because it doesn't matter what I say it's not gonna change anything!" Xander snapped

Willow moved closer to the barrier.

"But this vision thing is only a kinda future not an always future."

"It not how these work."

There was a knock at the front door. Willow quickly looked back at Xander before she answered it to find Wesley and Dires standing on the other side.

"Hey Wes." She said

"Willow," Wesley replied brightly, "is Giles about?"

"He had to go someplace he'll be back soon."

"I see," Wesley replied as they entered, "This is Kathryn Dires she's an associate of mine."

Dires nodded to Willow before turning her anger on Xander. For the first time since his arrival Xander went on the back foot

"Hey guys." he said nervously

"Willow can we have a moment alone with him?" Wesley asked the young witch

"Sure. I gotta head back to campus anyways." Willow replied as she collected her things and headed out

Xander shrugged awkwardly

"Guess we won . . ." He remarked

Both Wesley and Dires glared at him furiously. If the hairs on the back of Xander's neck were real he would feel them rising.

". . . Look I know apologies all round is needed."

"You left us high and dry ghosty," Dires snapped at him, "we'd all be buying real estate in the underworld by now if it weren't for the fact Dana snapped out of Hades hold."

"And again with the sorry," Xander continued, "look, when Acastus showed with the blade. . . I freaked. I know that's not the life time move explanation you want from me but it's the best . . ."

"What was the shadow?" Wesley asked

Xander looked at Wesley in surprise.

"What was the what?" he asked

"The shadow Yassek showed you."

"What gives you the idea that Yassek showed me anything?"

"Something Giles told me," Wesley explained, "When I got the call he the premonition and since the only person we know with that type of ability is Miss Fitzgerald this lead me to believe it was a shadow. This also had to be a time where both of you were alone for an extended period which prompted to remember the time Spike kidnapped her and evoked Yassek to help him defeat the slayer which also explained the look on your face when you brought her back to the store."

"Wow," Xander replied completely stunned, "You practice that speech on the way or is that off the top of your head?"

"The shadow, Xander, what did she show you?"

Xander sighed heavily and leaned against the barrier.

"The end," Xander replied, "her bloodiness was kind enough to give me the play by play of how this Leyland fight is gonna turn out."

"Which leads to everybody's death?" Dires asked

"That's the walnut shell of it."

"How does it happen?" Wesley asked

Xander looked down.

"Wes, seriously, there's no point."

"How would this be different then every other shadow we've overcome?"

"Because we've never beaten a shadow Wes," Xander replied, "Everything we saw always happened. And what Yassek showed me . . ."

Xander stopped himself. This was a memory he didn't like to revisit. Wesley glared at him.

"Of all the people, Xander, I never suspected you of this selfish, narrow, minded thinking."

Xander was taken aback.

"Whoa, hey, I know I haven't been exactly been a team player . . ."

Wesley folded his arms

"Team?" Wesley snapped, "Xander, we're not a team, we've never been a team! At best we've been an autonomous collective of three who, on occasion, work towards a unified goal."

"Little harsh don't you think?" Xander inquired

"You go gallivanting around with not so much as a whisper of where you are heading to leaving me with no way of getting in contact with you if there was a crisis or, heaven forbid, another demon decides to take poor Dana against her will! What am I supposed to do in those situations?"

"Okay, fair point, maybe we need to work on some kinda signal you can shine in the sky."

Wesley ignored the comment as his temper rose. He marched up to Xander.

"The first real lead we've had in months towards what Leyland's ultimate goal is and you run straight back here!"

"Hey, in my defense," Xander replied tapping on the barrier," I wouldn't exactly call this running."

"At least I know now where your loyalties still lie." Wesley snapped

Before Xander had a chance to reply Wesley turned and stormed out of the apartment. Dires shot Xander a look before following Wesley outside joining him as he leaned against the banister and looked out over the Sunnydale skyline.

"I know I'm kind of the outsider here but I'm guessing he hit a sore point" She said

Wesley sighed heavily

"I worked hard, I lost sleep translating and researching in what I thought was making up for was the past," he said sadly, "turns out I'm just doomed to repeat it."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for his stupidity." Dires replied

"I'm not," Wesley explained, "I'm blaming myself for my own incompetence."

Dires looked at Wesley curiously

"Okay you've lost me."

"The owner of this apartment, Rupert Giles, he's the watcher of the current slayer, well, one of the current slayers but there was a point in time where I was. This was my first assignment away from England and the council and I was thrilled at the opportunity to get into the field and make a difference."

"What happened?"

Wesley looked over to her his eyes filled with pain and sorrow

"They turned against me," Wesley stated, "Buffy shunned the council and Faith . . . she became evil. Instead of standing beside them I stood in their way my lack of field experience glaringly obvious and soon after I was fired. Then I bumped into Xander and Dana in Oxnard and saw a second opportunity to make a difference. I worked and researched but, obviously, I'm not the qualified demon hunter in their eyes that I thought I was. That's why Xander came traipsing back to Giles."

Dires studied him closely.

"You wanna know one thing I learned though out this whole experience?" she asked, "you're not really tested until you have everything taken. I felt the same thing you did when Descry took my power. Feeling weak again made me wanna dig a dirt hole and pile in but that's not going to help anybody. You gotta dig your feet in Wes that's how you're gonna win."

Wesley looked over to her. Her warm expression was infectious and soon after he felt himself beginning to smile. Just then Wesley cell began to ring. The both of them look down at the caller I.D. which displayed Dana's name.

"Looks like somebody still needs you" Dires mused

Wesley gave her a brief look before he answered it.

(Tunnel, Sunnydale California - Now)

Debora Rollins sat at the makeshift table and rubbed her temples stressfully. She picked up the Orb of Hamentiu and studied the surface again checking her notes again for the fifth time. Sighing heavily she leaned back on her chair. What was she going to do? If she didn't do what the guy wanted eddy's dead.

"Look I hate to rush you pet," Spike said from the doorway, "no, wait, I have no problem rushing you. What the soddin' hell's taking so long?"

"I'm doing my best! This is a five thousand year old language and without my references it's slow progress."

"Thought them fancy degrees of yours made you brain? Now I don't need to remind you about sleepy Eddy do I?"

"If you want me to go faster I need my books!" Debora yelled at him.

Spike and Debora shared glares for a moment

"Right then I'll get you your volumes but before you think this squares off our relationship try to think how well that head of your's will work separate from your neck and chucked down one of these dank holes."

Spike turned and left. He headed back to the main passage. Harmony sat on the work bench, arms folded, completely irritated.

"Well? We get to kill her now or what?" she snapped

Spike didn't acknowledge her as he went back to the main work table. Harmony looked in on the professor and saw her struggling. She rolled her eyes as she stormed over to Spike.

"Great, so, while we wait were stuck here in dirtville! This is doing nothing for my pores you know, not to mention, I ran out of conditioner a week ago! I'm loosing bounce on a daily basis!"

"Would you please SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Spike yelled at her

Harmony smiled at him lustfully.

"Oh, gonna ruff me up baby?" She asked seductively, "in front of the doc?"

Spike looked at her for a moment before succumbing. He walked up and pulled her into an embrace kissing her in deep passion

"You want to hit the town?" He asked, "Alright I've got a job for you."

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California)

Dires leaned against the side wall and watched as Wesley dealt with Dana's situation. From the look on Wesley's face she wasn't having the relaxed timed she should be at her mothers and hoped that Dana hasn't got herself into any strife. The front gate opened and Buffy and Giles entered

"No go on the Necro front," Buffy commented, "if Leyland's been about he's not making a show of it."

"Then I suggest we refocus our efforts on what he's after this mysterious four." Giles explained

The both of them looked up and noticed Dires watching them.

"Hello?" Buffy said curiously

"Oh, I'm with Wes." Dires remarked

"Catchy name," Buffy replied, "Must be a bitch to sign."

Dires smiled at her

"Sorry, Kathryn Dires"

Giles folded his arms with interest

"I've heard that name. Have you worked in the Council of Watchers?"

Dires thought about the question for a moment.

"Something likes that," Dires replied eyeing off Buffy, "I take it you're the slayer?"

"That be I." Buffy replied brightly

"So where about in the council did you work?" Giles inquired

"Mainly field work," Dires explained

Buffy look at Dires closely. Something

"Giles I'm gonna look in on Xander see if he's in a more giving mood." Buffy said

"Alright I'll be with you shortly."

Buffy kept her eyes on Dires as she headed back into the apartment. She wasn't completely sure but something in her eyes made her feel less then comfortable around her. Wesley completed his call and joined the other two

"Dana alright?" Dires inquired

"So far," Wesley explained, "but it looks like she's on an adventure herself."

"Anything we can do?"

"Not until she has more information . . ."

Wesley looked from Giles back to Dires

". . . Oh, you've introduced yourself?"

"Yes, Kathryn was kind enough to do so with you detained."

"So that was the slayer huh?" Dires inquired "Got a bit of attitude on her."

Giles smiled at the comment

"Buffy is some what of a free spirit but it usually doesn't detract from her skill." He replied

"I'll bet."

Dires looked back up to the apartment and thought. A part of her always wondered how she'd feel if she'd ever met her successor and always thought she'd be okay with it but the minute or so she'd just spent with Buffy served dredged up the memory of that night with Descry where the power was ripped from her and sent to Buffy. Dires kept mulling that thought through her mind each time the feelings getting that bit more intense . . .

"I'm gonna go check in with Doug I'll be back in A about half an hour."

Wesley snapped back from his own thoughts

"What? Oh, alright." He replied

Dires looked at the both of them briefly before she headed out the front gate. Quickly she pulled out her cell and dialed

(The Chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Jamar Reese placed the dagger on the stand balancing it carefully on its hilt. A few centimeters he placed the final of four crimson hued crystals a few meters away dousing it in a sulfur scented powder. As soon as the power struck the crystal it reacted causing the crystal to shine brightly shooting a ray towards the blade. Jamar stood back and admired his handy work. Enchanting weapons was tricky business so when his efforts fall into place so effortlessly he couldn't help but be excited Just then his cell began to ring. Jamar checked his caller id and smiled

"Well ain't you the queen of timing?" he commented lightly

"Interrupting something?" Dires commented on the other end of the line

"Nah, in fact I was just about to drop you a line," Jamar explained adjusting one of the crystals slightly, "That warlock in phoenix I was telling you about finally got back to me. He emailed me a copy of the scroll of Astul, one hell of a page turner; anyways I think I got this Descry thing cracked . . ."

"Great, listen, you think you could put this on hiatus for a few hours I got another project for you."

Jamar looked back over to the dagger which was begging to lightly pulsate.

"I got time on my hands what's the job?"

"I need you and Troy to get your hands on anything and everything about Buffy Summers, on and off the record."

"And why am I doin' this?" he asked his tone edging to concerned

"'Cause I asked you nicely"

"Right, nicely," Jamar replied, "so how quickly d'you think Doug is gonna hit the roof when I tell him what you want us to find?"

"Don't start with me Jam."

"Can't help it D," Jamar replied in an even tone, "you wanna look into the slayer and I'm supposed to be 'yes ma'am, no ma'am'?"

"It's important"

"Why? She tryin' to end the world?"

The line went silent. Dires had several plausible explanations but she knew Jamar wouldn't buy any of them.

"And there's my point," Jamar continued, "Look, D, I know you don't wanna hear it but this whole Descry thing got you're head all turned . . ."

"He raped me!" Dires yelled in pure fury

Jamar went silent, that's all he could do, and he knew he was inching close to a nerve but he didn't expect that kind of reaction. Taking a new tack he softened his approach

"Kathy . . ."

"He raped me mystically! Put himself inside of me, took the most important thing in the world, and tossed it away like junk mail. So excuse me if I'm a little too focused on if Blondie's using it right!"

For the first time since they met Jamar was speechless. He tried to come up with a suitable response but he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound hollow or meaningless and the sound of Dires' emotional breathing made it harder to process. Although words were never exchanged there was a silent agreement between the both of them

"Call me when you have something," Dires replied in a forced calm, "And talk to Carmicle he'll be able to help you with police records."

"Will do D . . . and, seriously, I'm . . ."

Dires hung up sharply leaving Jamar alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Act 2

* * *

(The Altar, Sunnydale California – 5 weeks ago)

Leyland leaned against the side wall. He sighed heavily as the intense presence of Tzez-Nilleb hovered over him his anger radiating towards the apathetic necromancer.

"The Orb of Hamentiu, within your fingers and you let it be grasped by a lowly vampire!" the Demi-God bellowed

"See this dent that used to be my face! This is the polite way of saying 'I didn't _let_ him go,'" Leyland retorted as he pointed at his head, "He caught me off guard is all and I'm not planning on being duped twice."

"Yet his whereabouts are unknown"

"Not true your shirtiness. If I had to take a toss at it I'd say he right here in good ol' sunny D. "

"Based on what knowledge?"

"Think undead for a tic," Leyland said, "I'm a vampire, constantly being hunted by the slayer, suddenly I come across a mystical doohickey that can effect magicks of the ancient variety. Where do you think I would go?"

Tzez-Nilleb looked down on the southern necromancer.

"Find him, kill him, and bring back the orb."

"Will do," Leyland replied, "oh, and, brilliant use of stating the obvious."

Again Tzez-Nilleb growled at him viciously. Back in the day this would've sent a terrifying surge down the spine of his underlings and worshipers but, now a day, Leyland takes great pleasure in antagonizing the once powerful Demigod knowing all too well that he needs him more then Leyland needed Tzez-Nilleb.

(Hallway, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California - now)

Willow walked absent mindedly down the corridor. She hugged her books to her chest as images of Xander wafted through her mind. Willow pouted as she remembered the fierceness in his eyes. He seemed so adamant in his claims what does that mean if he was right? Willow was so focused she collided with someone heading in the opposite direction. Willow snapped out of her train of thought and bent down to help collect the spilt books

"Oh, god, I'm sorry I didn't see . . . "Willow stated

She looked up at the blonde who was carrying the books. The blonde and willow shared the same surprised look

" . . . Harmony?"

Harmony forced a smile as she awkwardly got back onto her feet

"Hey Will" She replied

"I didn't know you're coming here"

"Yeah, well, turned out France was boring and there's a lot a neat stuff to do here."

Willow looked at harmony's text books with interest.

"You're taking history?" she inquired

Harmony looked down at the books nervously

"Ah . . . Yeah, funny names and cool places and stuff," she replied looking back down the hall, "listen, I gotta go I'll see you later."

"Oh, okay, sure we'll catch up sometime?"

Harmony didn't wait she pushed passed Willow and barrel down the hallway at top speed. Willow frowned as she looked back over the encounter in her mind. There was something off about Harmony; then again, there was always something off about Harmony. As Willow rounded the corner to head towards her dorm she couldn't help but notice the police tape and the score of officers going in and out. Nearby one of Willow's classmates stood on and watched in shock. Willow paced up to him quickly

"Zack, hey, what's going on?" she asked

"Some British guy grabbed Professor Rollins," Zack explained despondently

Willow looked at Zack in surprise

"British guy?"

"Yeah, the guy talked with an accent when he pushed me into the wall," Zack explained, "strong to, he busted down the door like it was made of paper."

Willow looked at Zack seriously.

"What did this British guy look like . . ?" she asked

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California – 1 hour later)

" . . . Bottle blond, thin build with a scar over his left eye," Willow explained, "He's also wearing a long black jacket."

Buffy leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes

"Spike" She said in an annoyed tone

"My first thought"

Dires looked at the both of the confused

"Spike? As in William the Bloody?" she inquired

"That would be him," Giles replied, "The question remains why this particular professor?"

"Sparkling dinner conversation maybe?" Buffy asked

Giles looked at Buffy.

"Buffy head back to the campus see if you can unearth anything about why Spike took this professor," Giles ordered, "Willow why don't you see if a locater spell can point to where he's hiding."

"Can do." Willow replied

"Great, looks like the plans a cooking," Xander commented from behind them, "so how's about you guys let me out so I can help with the detecting."

The group turned to look at Xander who was still contained within the mystical cage.

"Sorry barrier-boy you get to stay put till you're big with the sharing. Giles I'll check in with you later." Buffy replied

With the Buffy exited the apartment leaving Xander to throw his hands up in defeat and slumped down onto the grown. Willow leaned over the back of the couch and pouted

"You okay in there Tube Xander?"

"Tiptop Will," Xander replied in a frustrated tone, "You've fulfilled my life long dream of finding out what a Pringle feels like."

"I'm sorry, you know how much Buffy is the boss of me on these kinda things."

While Willow and Xander were distracted Dires moved her way over to the bookshelf. While she was scouting Giles' living room she noticed his watcher diary down the bottom and, making sure she wasn't being watched, she knelt down and drew it out. Dires slipped it down the back of her jeans and joined the both of them.

"I vote he stays there." Dires commented as she leaned on the arm of the couch

Xander glared at her

"Gee thanks for the affirmation" Xander replied

"Wasn't supposed to make you feel better Casper," Dires remarked venomously, "Maybe now you'll stick around when we get attack."

Dires got to her feet and exited before Xander could utter a word leaving Xander with his guilt. Willow frowned at the doorway

"Not exactly miss calming influence is she?" Willow commented

Dires moved out of the building and out onto the street. Quickly she made her way to her van and opened up the back and climbed in. just behind the driver and passenger seats was a large rectangular lock box the same white hue as the van. As she unlocked it Dires pulled out her cell and speed dialed a number.

"Hello?" Troy asked on the other end of the line

"Troy?" Dires asked in surprise, "Where's Jamar?"

"Talking to that detective you use," He explained, "Oh and you're welcome by the way I'm more then happy to forgo my education to help fight the forces of evil, I mean, it's not like failing most my classes will mean I don't get into collage and end up as that old guy behind the dumpster having deep and meaningful conversations with invisible Jesus."

"You done?" Dire inquired

"I think I got my message across"

"Good, what have you found out?"

"Nothing marjorly illuminating," Troy replied scouting through her school record, "Okay student, reasonable grades there was this thing in L.A. where it looks like she was responsible for burning down her gym."

A curious look crossed Dires face. Dires pulled out the watcher diary from behind her, placed it on the ground then opened the lid of the lock box. Inside sat her mobile arsenal consisting of both her handguns, a shot gun, several stakes and vials of holy water, a short sword, A case containing pistol clips marked with different color tape and her motorcycle leathers and helmet.

"So what she do?" Troy asked

"Huh?" Dires replied as she pulled out and clipped on her holsters

"What this Buffy chick do?" Troy repeated, "Raise a demon? Run with vamps? Try to end the world?"

"Where's she staying on campus?" Dires asked as she loaded her guns them holstered them.

"Ah . . . hold on a sec," Troy replied as he double checked his reference, "looks like Stevenson Hall room 214"

"Great thanks."

"What are you planning on doing?"

Dires hung up. This wasn't so much to not answer Troy's question but more to highlight it. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she could just barge in a fire off rounds this girl wasn't a demon but, still, she was the result of a demons work which raised more questions in Dires' mind ones that she wanted answers for desperately. The back doors to the van opened sharply and Dires wheeled her motorbike out onto the street. She strapped her sword to the side and slipped on her helmet while locking the van. One thought drove Dires' as she started he bike.

The girl had the power, her power, now it's time to find out why and what she's using it for.

(Spikes lair, Sunnydale California)

Professor Rollins scribbled down several more notes in a feverish pace. With time being of the essence and Eddie's life on the line she couldn't make any mistakes whatever this English guy was he didn't seem like the type of thing that likes to be jerked around.

"Tic tock Doc," Spike said from the doorway, "running low on patience rather quickly."

Professor Rollins looked over to Spike raised her finger.

"Just give me one more moment." She snapped

Spike walked over to where Eddie was laying limply and knelt down. He grabbed the unconscious boy's hair and jerked his head to the side.

"Don't think poor Eddie has a moment left in him."

Professor Rollins ignored the comment as she continued to examine the orb. Spike looked down at Eddie and couldn't help but notice the bite marks on his neck.

"Ah Harm," he said softly, "You haven't been sampling the boy have you?"

Back in the doorway Harmony looked at Spike with an innocent shrug.

"What? He's the one laying there all tasty." She snapped

Spike shot her a look of frustration. He jumped back onto his feet and dragged her out of the room

"Okay let me explain this slowly," Spike said, "You eat the hostage we have no leverage. We have no leverage people stop doing the things we ask."

Harmony pouted at him and wrenched her arm out of his grip

"You don't take me out to eat!" she yelled

Spike looked at her angry pout and moved in closer.

"Soon pet," he said softly, "Once the slayer's all gone and dead you can have your fill of this town."

"Hey! Hey!" Professor Rollins called out from the other room

Spike and Harmony wandered back into the room where Professor Rollins waved a sheet anxiously.

"So can I turn my orb on or what?" Spike asked

"I think so," She said in mild fear, "You're previous researcher was close. The phrase was written in previous archaic glyphs . . ."

"Yeah, not really caring about the back-story Doc," Spike snapped, "How do I turn it on?"

Professor Rollins frowned and handed over the sheet. Spike took it and read the translation carefully.

"This is all I have to say?" he inquired

"Yes including the name of the attended target if you believe the story scribed on the ball."

Spike looked at the translation then over to the orb.

"Let's find out shall we?" he commented

Spike wandered over and collected the Orb in his hand. he held it up and began to recite the incantation

"hetep ban-neter maa hesmener," he chanted, "sebkai amubes ahau Professor tehen!"

The glyphs on the orb began to glow and began to spin vertically like a slot machine streams of light shot out in all directions bathing the cavern in a golden glow. Then it happen the individual stream swung around sharply and trained onto Professor Rollins. She began to glow and a steam like energy began to siphon out of her body, slowly at first but it quickly picked up speed, there was a bright flash and Professor Rollins collapsed to the ground.

She tried to climb back onto her feet but quickly discovered that she couldn't. All her strength was gone and breathing became difficult. Spike tossed the orb up and down. Professor Rollins looked up at him with a pleading expression

"huh, guess this does more then destroy magic hey." Spike commented

"So were done? You'll let us go?" Professor Rollins asked

Spike looked down at her

"Deal's a deal," he replied calmly, "Harmony."

Harmony smiled broadly and vamped out. She pulled Professor Rollins onto her feet and buried her fangs into her neck.

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California)

"Is he is alright?" Wesley asked cradling his cell on his shoulder as leaned against Giles' couch

Xander and Willow watched carefully as Dana said something inaudible to them on the other end of the line. Whatever she said caused Wesley to look worried

"But what? . . ." Wesley continued, "I see, well, you need to find him again . . . Because this was a vampire attack during the middle of the day something vampires don't do unless they're motivated to do so . . . A remarkably good question and something I think you should ask the gentlemen when you find him . . . Well this is hardly the time to sun yourself Dana this man could still be in danger . . . Alright, call if you need further help."

Wesley hung up his cell.

"What was that about?" Xander asked

"Dana's vacation isn't exactly as relaxing as she thought?" Wesley replied as he ventured over to Giles' library to begin his research

"Daytime Vampires?" Willow inquired

Wesley looked over to her

"Yes," Wesley replied, "Apparently."

The group went silent for a moment.

"You know if you let me out . . ."

"One more word Xander!" Wesley snapped in fury, "And I'll banish you!"

Xander stopped immediately the tension thick and uncomfortable between both men. After a moment Xander sighed heavily.

"For what it's worth Wes I didn't come back for Giles." Xander commented

"And if you weren't still withholding I'd appreciate that."

Xander looked around briefly before rubbing his temple. It seemed like a simple question yet for Xander it was nearly impossible to answer. Wesley stare bored through him like a drill and eventually he had to avert his eyes. Sensing the increasingly strengthening tension Willow decided to break the ice she shuffled closer to both of them.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I ran into on campus." She asked anybody who was listening

"Who?" Xander asked more as an automatic response then an actual question

"Harmony," Willow replied in her gossipy tone, "And guess what. She's taking history."

Xander looked over to her with mild curiosity.

"I know I was surprised to," Willow continued, "always thought she couldn't remember the last five minutes I have no idea how she's gonna . . ."

"Wait," Xander said, Willows conversation finally seeping through to his brain, "go back a step what was that about Harmony?"

"She's at Sunnydale U"

"And studying history you said," Wesley responded picking up on the same signals as Xander

"Yeah." Willow replied wondering if they were having the same conversation

"Which part of History was she studying exactly?"

Willow cast her mind back.

"She had a couple of books on Egypt I think."

Xander and Wesley shared the same look.

"You thinking . . ?" Xander inquired

"The Orb of Hamentiu." Wesley replied

"Spike must've snagged it after I got Dana out."

Willow Frowned. She looked from Xander to Wesley and back again.

"This conversation's gone someplace new." Willow commented with uncertainty

"Explain later," Xander replied seriously, "Find Slayer now."

(History Department, Sunnydale U, Sunnydale California)

Buffy approached Professor Rollins taped off office cautiously. By now most of the physical evidence had been collected and catalogued which meant the police had gone giving her free reign over the site. She ducked under the tape and started to look around. The place looked like it was hit by a typhoon books and papers thrown everywhere, furniture turned over with ferocity and several surfaces were smashed in by something that clearly had immense strength.

"Y'all ain't gonna find much." A casual voice said from behind her

Buffy turned to see Leyland leaning against a bookcase with his hands in his pockets. Buffy folded her arms and glared at him

"Darn and I was so hoping to beat on something evil today, oh, wait, you're evil." Buffy replied

Leyland smiled at her.

"Sas all you want missy," He replied in a confident tone, "you don't know what he's lookin' for."

"Which would be what?"

"You."

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, let me clue you in on something Colonel Sanders," Buffy replied gesturing to herself, "vampire slayer, emphasis on the slayer, it tends to tick them off enough to wanna kill me."

"Not with what Spike's holdin'." Leyland replied

"Alright, I'll play, what's Spike holding?"

"The Orb of Hamentiu."

Buffy blinked at him for a moment.

"Neat," she replied in an uncertain tone, "little fuzzy on the why I should be concerned."

"You should be troubled because, with the orb, he can de-power you."

This caught the slayers attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Right, I'm gonna stand here and tell you everything so you can freeze me out," Leyland replied, "Not happening sweetheart."

Buffy rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

(Stevenson Hall, Sunnydale U, Sunnydale California)

Dires walked slowly down the corridor. She compared the dorm numbers to the number Troy provided finally stopping in front of room 214. Putting the note away she tested the lock experimentally. Not really expecting it to be left unlocked she reached into a pouch strapped to her belt and pulled out a couple of thin strips of metal. It didn't take her long to pick the lock and in no time at all she was standing inside Buffy and Willows dorm. The ex-slayer stood in the center and absorbed her surroundings. As she searched through Buffy's possessions her cell began to ring. Dires didn't bother to check the caller I.D. because she had a feeling she knew who it was

"Doug" Dires answer in a calm tone

"What the hell are you doing?!" Principal Rice yelled at her.

"Troy tell you?" Dires asked as she looked through Buffy's night stand

"Don't change the subject," Principal Rice snapped, "Why the hell are hell are you looking into the slayer?!"

"Why not?" Dires asked

"Kathryn!"

"Don't give me that crap," Dires replied loosing some of her cool, "you can't tell me for one second you haven't been thinking the same question."

"Of course I have but this is no reason to do something rash."

"Then what are we going to do about it?" Dires asked

Principal Rice took a moment to try and regain some composure

"There's nothing to be done," Principal Rice explained, "She is the slayer now."

"We'll see" Dires replied as she searched through Buffy's closet

Something in her tone made Principal Rice extremely concerned. Dires found Buffy's weapon bag and searched through it. She pulled out the one handed crossbow and examined it.

"What are you planning Kathryne?" Principal Rice inquired

Dires exited the closet brandishing the crossbow. She noticed the stuffed pig sitting on Buffy's bed and aimed.

"Nothing big . . ." She replied seriously

Dires squeezed on the trigger and the bolt shot out. It struck the pig straight through its chest. A look of mild satisfaction crossed her face.

". . . Just testing a theory"

Before Rice had a chance to answer Dires hung up her cell. She tossed the crossbow aside and cast one last look around the room before leaving.

(Principal Rice's office, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Principal Rice slowly replaced the receiver back on the phone. He looked at Jamar and Troy who sat across from him.

"I'm guessin' it's not all flowers and lollypops." Jamar commented

"I'm afraid not," Principal Rice replied, "You're right she's not exactly of sound mind at the moment."

"It can't be that bad. She's still Miss Dires, I mean, it's not like she gonna kill anybody or anything right?" Troy asked

Jamar and Principal Rice shared a look. Troy looked at the both of them.

"Right?" he prompted again

"We have to stop her." Principal Rice ordered

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California – 1 hour later)

Every surface of the lounge was covered in books. Wesley and Giles darted from left to right scrounging anything they could find on the orb. Wesley got to his feet. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"This would be a lot simpler if we had the Aphoria Codex." He observed, "Unfortunately it's not the easiest book . . ."

"The Codex? Hold on a moment." Giles replied

Giles got to his feet and moved over to a trunk in the corner. Unlatching the lit he opened it pulled out the familiar battered volume of the Aphoria Codex from within. He wandered back over and handed it to a surprised Wesley

"Where did you get this?" Wesley asked

"This volume," Giles explained, "I picked it up at a garage sale. The seller had no idea what he had, actually, he seemed rather stunned at its popularity he'd apparently sold a copy earlier on that day."

Wesley and Xander shared a curious look for a moment before he opened the volume to the chapter dealing with the Orb. Just then the door opened and Buffy entered. Both Wesley and Giles looked at her with a sense of relief.

"Thank God," Giles said, "I've been trying to contact you. We found out why Spike's back. He has access to an artifact called . . ."

"The Orb of Hamentiu, I got the recap." Buffy replied

Wesley looked at her curiously.

"How did you find out?" he asked

Buffy scratched her head uncomfortably and stood aside from the doorway. Leyland entered with his usual air of smug superiority and beamed at the group.

"Oh." Wesley said in an angry tone

Leyland looked around the room.

"Love what you've done with the place." He commented his eyes firmly locked on Xander in his mystical cage

Xander glared at him for a moment before shifting his attention to Buffy

"What's Cowboy Bob doing here?" He snapped

"He said he can find Spike" Buffy commented

"And we can't do this ourselves, why?" Xander asked

"Cause I've already gone to every haunt he's been," Buffy explained

"And the Orb's gonna block any locator magic you'll toss at it." Leyland continued

"Again I ask, why's he here?!" Xander continued

"Come on Mr. Harris. You're not still sore about that bitty thing between us are ya?" Leyland asked

"What the you killing me thing?" Xander snapped, "Gosh, why would I be bitter about that?"

"What do you want?" Wesley demanded

"My needs are few, a nice soft bed, the love of a good woman, oh, and the orb it's self," Leyland explained, "You give me the orb I'll help you stop him."

"I don't think stress 'hell no!' enough." Xander yelled at him

"Fine, then I'll just leave you guy's to your own devices," Leyland replied, "That might be better. All I have to do is wait for the vampire to take her power then kill her then I get my boys to kill him it's simple enough."

Xander folded his arms and resumed his glaring.

"Well, it looks like we don't have much of a choice," Giles commented, "Wesley and I will . . . work with Leyland on a way to disable the orb. In the mean time you should patrol."

"What if his orbness shows?" Buffy asked

"Try and avoid him as best you can but if you could track him to the orb that might help us," Wesley said, "In fact it might be better if you weren't alone."

"Great I'll do my ghost wingman thing . . ." Xander said a hint of hope in his voice

The three of them shot him a severe look which made Xander recoil slightly.

". . . or I'll just stay in my tube."

"I'll be the queen of sneakiness don't worry." Buffy replied

(Graveyard, Sunnydale California – 2 hour later)

Spike and Harmony perched on top of a nearby mausoleum Spikes eyes training all directions for the Slayer.

"Any time now," Spike said, "She likes to start with the south graveyards first. The hills block the sun earlier than the others meaning . . ."

"Should I go with the pink?" Harmony asked

This broke Spikes train of thought. He looked back to the blond sitting behind him. She held two tops in front of her a strained pensive look on her face.

"What?"

"I'm trying to find the perfect slayer capturing look," She replied innocently, "See the pink makes me look more sporty but the red is more sultry creature of the night."

"I don't care!"

Harmony pouted at him.

"You don't want to look all skanky when we grab her do you?"

Harmony held both tops in front of her chest and looked down.

"I think the red goes better with my eyes plus the pink makes my hips look . . . Harmony continued

Spike had had it. He swung around, snatched both tops and threw them as hard as he could across the length of the graveyard. Harmony watched them sail over the distance then rounded on Spike.

"Great!" she snapped, "Now I'm gonna have to get them dry cleaned again. Do you know how hard it is to get graveyard out of silk?"

"What does it take to get you to SHUT THE HELL UP?" Spike yelled

Harmony was going to reply but the sound of fighting caused the both of them to be on guard. Both on them moved to a prone position and watched.

The vampire flew back hard against the mausoleum. He had just got to his feet when he was struck by a series of blows to the sternum. The slayer was in form tonight each movement swift and precise hitting their targets with deadly force. Buffy ducked under his right hook and countered with an uppercut. From the back of her jeans she pulled out a stake and held it up ready to strike. Suddenly from out of nowhere a gunshot rang out. Buffy felt something speed past her left ear and saw the vampire looked startled down at his chest. Buffy took a surprised step back as the vampire burst into flame collapsing into a pile of ash seconds later. Buffy looked around the graveyard for the source of the gunshot

"Okay," she yelled to the nothingness, "no fair giving away the ending!"

After a couple of minutes of looking her eyes finally caught sight of Dires slowly walking up to her

"Nice moves back there." Dires said

"Well, you know, I tried candy and sweet talk but they always want the violence," Buffy replied casually, "you're Wes' friend right? The one from Oxnard?"

"That's me, glad my successor's paying attention."

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused

"Every generation a slayer is born she alone will have the strength and skill until their either killed or some demon arrives to rip it out of their body." Dires said

"Is this an Oxnard thing?" Buffy becoming even more confused, "Cause I like my sense to make sense."

Buffy was very conscious of the gun gripped tightly in Dires hand and the unstable vibe she was getting from the woman. Dires reached behind her jacket and pulled out Giles' watchers diary and tossed it over to her. Buffy looked form the book to Dires and back again. Buffy slowly began to back away from her every wary of the gun in Dires' hand

"Okay what the hell is this? Who are you?" Buffy demanded

"Kathryn, the vampire slayer, or I was until your pal got to me."

Buffy stared at Kathryn in a combination of Shock and curiously.

"I'm sorry you didn't talk into my crazy ear," Buffy replied, "You're who the what?"

"Fascinating read, really," Dires commented, "Juicy little nuggets of info like how you slept with a Vampire for instance, you know, the things you're supposed to kill. But I gotta say it's the part where you tried to kill that other slayer that really got me thinking."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Buffy said

"When did he get to you?" Dires continued "was it before I was called or was it during?"

"You're really not climbing that logic tree to high are you?" Buffy asked

Dires smiled at her in a way that made Buffy's skin craw. It wasn't until it was too late where she realized that not only had Dires stayed deliberately out of striking distance but she had managed to back her into a corner with only one way out. The way Dires was currently blocking.

"It was a genius plan really if you think about it," Dires said, "find a willing girl, agree to give her power in exchange for thinning our numbers on my side, I've been thinking about this every which way and there's only one thing to do . . ."

Dires trained the barrel of her gun directly at Buffy

". . . I kill you, I get my power back and Descry loses his puppet."

Buffy's eyes opened wide. She raised her hand cautiously.

"You wanna drop the Lara Croft act for a second and talk about this?" she asked in a serious tone

"No, please, go ahead," A familiar English accent said from the sidelines, "I want to see how this turns out."

The both of them turned to see Spike, leaning against a nearby tree, watching the both of them face off.

"Spike! You behind this?" Buffy asked

"I wish," Spike said approaching the both of them, "my plan was to jump in, beat the crap out of you, like usual. Then I noticed Annie Oakley over here stalking you reeking of anger and resentment thought I'd step back watch the fireworks . . ."

Spike took a better look at Dires. Something stirred in his mind.

" . . . Hold on a tic I know you. You're the bird who killed my men. Talk about your two for one."

Dires looked from Buff to Spike and back again. She didn't have time for grudges. In one swift motion Dires turned the gun on Spike. Before she has a chance to squeeze the trigger she was blind sided by Harmony who kicked her in the face. Dires landed on her back the gun falling from her hand. Buffy went to move in but her path was immediately blocked by Spike. From his jacket he pulled out the Orb of Hamentiu

"You and me got troubles Slayer," Spike said approaching her, "and this is one grievance I want to clear."

Buffy moved straight into action. She punched Spike across the face followed back a round house kick to the hand holding the orb. Spike was waiting for this. He blocked her kick with his hand and countered with a head butt. As Buffy stumbled back spike spun around sharply slamming the orb into the side of her temple causing the slayer to collapse to the ground. Buffy tried to get to her feet but harmony had rushed in to prevent that.

"Hold her still," Spike ordered as he pulled the translation out of his other pocket, "this'll only take . . . actually I don't know how long it'll take but it looked pretty painful when I did it to the doc."

Spike recited the translation and the familiar light show began to shine out. They danced around the skyline until their attention locked onto Buffy. Like with Professor Rollins Buffy began to glow. A stream of white energy sprung out of Buffy like a fountain and was immediately absorbed by the orb. After a minute or so the light show ended leaving Buffy lying weak and frail on the ground. As the now former slayer tried to sit up Spike knelt over her.

"Now this is a sight I enjoy," he stated, "The slayer, all weak and helpless, oh the fun we'll have. Who'd have though so much help would come from something so small?"

Spike held up the orb and examined it in the moonlight. That's when the shot rang out. Spike screamed in pain as the bullet pierced through his wrist and immediately began to smolder. Spike dropped the orb and turned to Dires who was leaning against the back wall for support. Harmony's head kick did more damage then she originally though which was making it hard to keep focus.

"Consecrated silver," Dires said as she raised her second gun, "I think you know what my hellfire rounds can do. Let her go or your oven baked"

"Not looking to steady there lamb." Spike stated "Really don't think you have another shot in you."

Unfortunately Spike was right. Dire took one step forward and immediately lost her balance. Seizing the break in proceedings Spike grabbed Buffy and tossed her over his shoulder. Harmony went to collect the orb by Spike gestured her to stop.

"Leave it; don't need it anymore," He said, "besides let the good guy's waste time fumbling with it."

And with that they walked away. All Dires could do was watch them leave and in that single moment a shining truth glared at her leaving her feeling disgusted with herself. It took most of her concentration but she managed to force herself up onto her knees. She crawled over and collected the orb from the ground. She struggled over to the wall and leaned against it for support. Dires looked at the orb and hoped she can fix the mistake she had grievously made. With any luck . . .

The symbols on the orb began to glow again. Dires watched as they span like a slot machine the golden light getting brighter and brighter. That's when it happened. She arched her back in pain as a stream of energy coursed up her arm and into her chest. She arched her back as every muscle in her body convulsed the last thing she thought before drifting into unconsciousness was how familiar the sensation was.

* * *

Act 3

* * *

(Spikes Lair, Sunnydale California – 1 hour later)

Buffy winced painfully as she slowly drifted back into conscious. She lifted her head and opened her eyes only to discover she was chained to a wall inside a cave the shackles on her arms digging into her wrists. Buffy pulled at the chains experimentally but they refused to budge. She took a moment to survey her surrounding try to get a bearing of where she was taken. That's when it hit her. The emptiness, the hollow feeling inside her like a major chunk of her life force was violently ripped from her body leaving nothing but an absence desperate to be filled. Buffy needed a plan but the void inside was making it extremely difficult to process thoughts.

"Well, well, well," Spike said coyly as he stood into the entrance of the chamber, "aren't we the little engine that could?"

"What did you do to me?" Buffy demanded, "What was that thing?"

"A trinket I picked up from my little visit to Oxnard. Demon told me it can make little girls behave."

Spike walked into the chamber, every moment slow and deliberate, his sadistic gaze not leaving the eyes of the powerless slayer.

"I had dreams like this lamb," Spike said slyly, "the ways it would be done, the pain I would put you through and the screaming, oh the screaming."

Spike advanced quickly his eyes wandering hungrily.

"You and me we're going to make and eternity of it Slayer. Before I have my fill of you you're going to experience pain beyond all perception."

(Graveyard, Sunnydale California)

Principal Rice and Jamar winded their way through the tombstone searching for any sign of Dires' whereabouts. They caught a break on the way into town when they saw her bike parked just out side the entrance and wasted no time to begin their hunt. It had taken the better part of an hour but finally Jamar spotted Dires slumped in the far corner.

"Over here!" Jamar yelled as he rushed over to her

Principal Rice joined him and the both of them moved her up into a sitting position.

"Kathryne!" Principal Rice exclaimed as he shook her lightly, "Kathryne!"

A moment later Dires began to stir. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at the old watcher mystified

"Doug? What are you doing here?" she asked weakly

"Are you hurt?"

Dires winced in pain and rubbed her neck.

"Just the back of my head, and my pride, nothing serious."

They helped her back onto her feet. Dires looked down at the orb.

"Good thing you're here," She stated seriously, "we don't have much time. I saw . . ."

Principal Rice slapped her hard across the face. Dires touched her cheek and looked at him stunned as he pointed a furious finger at her.

"If you ever consider pulling a stunt like that again so help me I will end you! Are we clear?" He yelled

Dires dropped her head.

"I'm seriously sorry but I had to be sure."

"Sure enough to kill."

"I wasn't going to kill her!" Dires snapped back, "I was . . . trying to force her hand. The power went to her, why? What was it about this girl? You've heard about what happened to her in this town she's the only slayer to come back after death and you don't think that's a little convenient? You can't tell Descry didn't have a hand in this."

"No he didn't!"

Dires looked at him curiously

"What are you talking about?"

"I was one of the first watchers to contact Giles after the report reached the council," Principal Rice explained, "She drowned briefly and was resuscitated by one of her friends. I didn't tell you because I knew this would be your reaction! I honestly never thought you would take it this far. I am sorely disappointed in you I thought I taught you better discipline then that. You have no respect for me or the task I perform. "

Principal Rice turned and started head out

"Get in the car we're going home." He concluded

"We can't." Dires replied surprised at how nervous she was to say anything.

Principal Rice stopped. He turned and glared viciously

"Let me tell you how this is going to function from now on. Since you've demonstrated an inability to make impartial decisions you are going to follow my orders to the letter any and all plans will be run past me first. Now get in the car!"

"The slayer was taken," Dires replied in a pleading tone, "That vampire, Spike, the one who went after Dana used, this ball on her then, carried her off somewhere."

She tossed the orb over to Principal Rice.

"It did something to her, I don't know what, we need to. . ." Dires caught herself and decided to rephrase, "I think we need to start looking right away."

Principal Rice examined the orb then looked up at Dires pleading expression.

"Doug, please." She continued

"Fine, but, we need to find out exactly what effect this ball had on her first and see if it's reversible."

"Wes' at Giles' Place take it there," Dires stated, "I'll look around town see what I can . . ."

"No, Jamar will search, you're coming with me."

Dires looked at Principal Rice with pleading eyes

"Doug!"

"Kathryne!"

Dires stopped. She had never seen that look in his eye before. It was cold and angry and it immediately put her into submission.

"Jamar take the bike and see if you can find any information about the slayers whereabouts," Principal Rice ordered, "Kathryne and I will head to Giles and try and identify this artifact."

"You got it." Jamar replied

(Giles' apartment, Sunnydale California)

Giles quickly pulled a selection of books from the shelf. He sprinted back to Wesley and placed them next to him as the two former watchers hovered over the phone.

"We're ready on this end Dana" Wesley said in a focused tone

"Okay" Dana replied quickly her voice echoing over the speaker phone, "The first one kinda looks like a fisherman with a weird pole, the next one looks like an 'O' with a sideways 'B' under it, the third one is sought of a slant u shape . . ."

Wesley tried to scribble down what he interpreted the symbols looked like

"Dana, slow down." He said trying to keep pace with her

"Truly wish I could but I'm kinda in the thick down here," Dana replied the urgency in her voice becoming more pronounced

"How many symbols are there?"

"Um . . . 'bout thirty or so."

Wesley leaned back

"This isn't going to work."

"Wes, come on."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need to see the text to make an accurate translation I don't think these vague descriptions are going to help."

"Kid, not to be pushy or nothin', but weren't you the one who said being in one place to long is not good?" an unknown male voice stated in the background, "we should be movin'"

"We need to know what these boxes say! If vamps and demons are trying to kill you for it there gotta be a reason." Dana replied harshly

"It's not just the vamps I'm worried about. If the Giordano's find out I went through the door they're gonna make me go poof faster then you can."

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line.

"Dana?" Wesley Prompted

"Give me a sec," Dana replied, "Frank go down to the end and write down what the coffin thingy had written on it."

"We're wasting time!" Frank explained

"No talk backs just do it!"

The anger in her tone unsettled Wesley greatly. He could sense her stress levels over the line of the line.

"Dana? Are you alright?" he inquired

Dana took a moment to answer the sound of furious scribbling being heard.

"Dana?" Wesley prompted again

"How quick can you get this done?" Dana asked

"Depends on the complexity of the language," Wesley replied, "What's going on down there?"

"You said you needed to see it right? I sorta have a way to get it to you."

"How?"

"Hold on!"

Wesley frowned as he waited for Dana's response. A minute or so later there was a small puff of black vapor that appeared before them and two sheets of paper slowly glided down to the desk. Wesley and Giles shared the same apprehensive look.

"Did you get them?" Dana asked

"Ah . . . yes we did," Wesley replied unsettled, "How exactly did we get them?"

There was a loud metallic crash on Dana's end of the line.

"Shoot! Gotta go, hurry with the translate!" Dana said quickly

"I'll call you when there done," Wesley replied, "Be care . . ."

The line disconnected. Wesley dropped down into the chair and stared at the phone helplessly. Giles placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Giles said, "From what you and Xander have told me about here she can be quite tenacious when she needs to be."

"She's not a slayer, she hasn't been trained, she's undisciplined," Wesley replied firmly, "I should be there."

Xander folded his arms and glared at the two watchers

"Okay this is just getting beyond ridiculous! Let me out I can be there in two seconds tops!" Xander yelled at them

"And what's to stop you from hiding again and leaving us in the lurch?" Wesley snapped, "Sorry Xander, at the moment, I trust you to come back as much as I trust him."

Leyland raised his hands innocently.

"Whoa, hey, don't drag me into your feud," Leyland said, "I'm just here to help with my orb."

"Yes, you mentioned that, and when exactly is this help going to begin?" Giles asked

"Look, I have a very subtle methodology that y'all might have a problem grasping," Leyland stated, "besides, from the sounds, it looks like curly brown needs you more then me."

There was a knock at the front door. Giles continued to glare at Leyland as he answered it. Dires was practically pushed through the door by Principal Rice.

"Sit!" he demanded and Dires complied without resistance

Wesley and Giles looked at the pair in surprise

"Mr. Rice?" Wesley asked "What's going on?"

"In a moment, the slayers been taken." Principal Rice replied

"What?" Giles said startled

"Spike used this ball on her we don't know what for." Dires continued as principal rice handed it to Wesley

"Oh god, then it happened." Wesley remarked

"It can't be permanent." Giles commented

"Magical nullification that's what the codex said."

Giles pondered this for a moment slowly he turned to look at Leyland.

"Then I think it's about time the villain did his part."

"Hey nothing would tickle me pink more then to aid you folks," Leyland said casually, "Just one niggling issue. There is no power in it."

"I don't believe you!" Wesley snapped

"And if that could bring back power I'd be quaking but it don't. The Orb, like most of the magical artifact society, would admitting a stronger aura if used right."

"Then make it right!"

"There's no undoing the no undoable sweetheart. This power you've enjoyed usin' to strong-arm the demons of this 'burb, it's gone."

"Then why all the interest in it?" Principal Rice inquired

"My reasons are my own but, if I were you, my reasons should be lower on your priority list at the moment."

"I hate to admit it but he's right." Giles continued, "Our priority is Buffy. We need to get her away from Spike. Willow's back on campus I'll contact her immediately."

During this conversation Dires sat and stewed in her own juices. How could she have been so idiotic? If this really was Descry's handiwork there would have been more signs, more torment for her instead all she achieved was to get an innocent captured. But that wasn't the only thing playing on her mind. Ever since she touched the orb she's been feeling strange. Here senses were at their peek. She felt more aware of her surrounding then before. Lightly she touched the back of her head. The wound was already closed and felt like it was about three days old. All she knew was something had changed inside something . . . familiar.

(Spikes Lair, Sunnydale California)

Buffy let out a blood curdling scream as spike slammed the heated pole into her side. The vampire grinned menacingly as smoke raised from her charring flesh. After a moment he removed the pole and put it back into the fire. Buffy dropped her bruised head and panted heavily. Spike tilted his head curiously

"Not getting tired are we 'slayer'?" he asked wistfully "I've got so much more planned of the evening and you're not gonna spoil it by zonkin' out half way through."

Buffy raised her head in pure fury and glowered at him. This only amused him more as he walked back over to the work bench and looked over his various torture tools.

"Where shall we go next? We've tried hot, blunt and electric . . . I know. I've been ignoring pointing all night. The irony alone is more then enough to make it a carnival. How's about it love?"

"You're pathetic." Buffy replied

"And yet not the one tied to the wall this time."

"I never realized how impotent you were until now."

Spike sneered angrily. He picked up the dagger from the table and stormed over to her. Spike grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back placing the tip of the blade on her jugular.

"Bite your tongue pet! Or I'll have to start the blood letting earlier."

"Had to resort to the black arts to tie me down," Buffy continued laughing lightly, "Couldn't beat me in a fair fight, you know, like a real man."

Spike screamed wildly. He drew back the dagger and slammed it into her shoulder. Buffy cried in pain.

"Stupid Bint! Let's see how well you are with criticizing with a dagger in your shoulder!"

Buffy stared at him defiantly as Spike turned on his heals and stormed out of the room. Buffy looked over at the Dagger anxiously

"Bad plan," She said to herself, "Really bad plan."

Harmony jumped aside as Spike stormed past into the main chamber.

"Ah, hello, weren't you in the middle of torturing someone?" She said

"Don't have to have all the fun right now," Spike replied, "gonna save some for later."

"Aren't we kinda on a deadline? You know, 'cause, everybody gonna be looking for her?"

Spike thought about this question.

"Then we're just gonna have to deal with that. Marcus!"

A vampire appeared from down a tunnel. Spike walked over to him

"Get everybody," he stated with a slyly, "It's time the good news is spread."

(Campus grounds, Sunnydale U, Sunnydale California – 40 minutes later)

The engine of the motorcycle idled lightly as Jamar stood and surveyed his surroundings. He'd been spending the last hour or so dredging up the few contacts he had on the hell mouth but so far nobody's heard anything about the whereabouts of the slayer. His final contact was an Ok'uma, a Demon who, in this current life cycle, is posing as a mathematics major at Sunnydale U but Jamars plan changed when, as soon as he arrived, one of his home made charms began to hum insistently. Jamar discovered that Vampires emit a particular kind of mystical aura which is what the humming charm was designed to detect.

Jamar pulled it off his belt and hung it in front of him. The suspended needle inside the glass ball turned slowly finally settling in the direction of Stevenson hall. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by a high pitched squeal. Instantly Jamar sprung to action. Replacing the charm on his belt he started the bike and kicked it into gear before peeling out in the direction of the sound.

A few meters away Willow bolted for her life. No sooner had she stepped out the door when she was set upon but a hoar of vampires too numerous to count. During the struggle she managed to conjure a small fireball which was enough to get herself free but the side effect of the spell was the surviving vampires becoming really pissed off with her. She rounded the side of the building only to meet up with a second uncountable group of vamps. Willow skidded to a halt and began to double back. Her foot caught on the edge of a bench causing her to fall. Desperate for escape she scrambled backwards along the ground. The vampires were inches away from striking when the sound of an oncoming motorbike caught their attention.

From behind a set of bushes Jamar roared into view the sword strapped to the side of the bike drawn and ready for a fight. He dropped the bike into a slide knocking down a dozen or so before jumping back onto his feet and swinging wildly at the crowd. Willow watched as several of the vampires struck with the weapon burst into flames. The remainder took a defensive step back his thrice blessed silver blade ready for action. Jamar turned to look at her.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah," Willow replied breathlessly, "thanks."

Jamar helped Willow to her feet. He looked down and noticed the books that lay next to her. Jamar recognized a couple of books from Principal Rice's library. Jamar looked up to her

"You know the watcher?" he asked, "Giles?"

"Who want's to know?" Willow asked suspiciously

"Jamar Reese," Jamar explained, "I work with the other watcher, well, watchers. Wes and Doug"

"You know Wes?"

"A few weeks now, can we get with the leaving? 'cause I figure, with the slayer missing and all, they'd might wanna know this."

Jamar gestured to the hoard. Another of the surrounding decided to test the weapon. Jamar gripped the sword tightly and swung out at full force slicing him diagonally upwards across his torso. Like the other he burst to flames. Wasting no more time Jamar lifted the bike and placed himself and Willow on it. It took them longer then Jamar expected to get back into town because of what the discovered. Almost every block they passed were the same scene vampires chasing victims down the street destroying property as they go. Although neither of them spoke during the ride they both felt the same sense futility.

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California)

Wesley sat at the desk and stared at the second strip of paper that Dana sent to him. The strange glyphs were scribed on the back of a manifest for a warehouse number two hundred and eighty which was a mystery on its own because, to date, Dana never demonstrated any translocation abilities what so ever but that wasn't what intrigued the former watcher the most. What was the most puzzling was the fact that he'd seen these markings before. Wesley placed the page down and rubbed his temple. Helping research their current predicament and Dana's situation in Los Angeles was beginning to fatigue him but he couldn't slow his pace down now.

"Eye spy with my little eye . . ." Xander said lazily

"Oh shut up!" Wesley snapped

Xander shrugged at him annoyed

"What, I'm bored; I've been stuck in this Willow cage all day."

Leyland smirked at Xander which annoyed the ghost.

"You got something to say Necro Nancy?"

"And ruin this display?" Leyland replied, "Not a chance."

"Hey, here's a thought, what about that help you promised to give."

"Who says I'm not?"

Wesley slapped down the scrap of paper and glared at the both of them

"I thought I told you both to . . ."

Wesley's eyes wandered down to the open Aphoria Codex.

". . . Wait a moment."

Wesley knocked the book sitting on top out of the way. He compares the glyphs with the illustration of the coffins containing the four. It matched the inscription on the coffin in the center right. He collected the codex and the scrap and wandered to Giles who was replacing a few volumes. He gestured Giles to move out of earshot of Leyland.

"What is it?" Giles asked once they were clear

"I need a second opinion," Wesley asked, "if I'm not mistaken this is Etruscan is it not?"

Giles took the note and re examined it.

"Yes I believe it is."

"I thought so. The image in the codex wasn't entirely clear enough to identify before."

"What do you mean?"

Wesley showed Giles the image in the book and indicated the coffin.

"I believe that, what Dana had discovered, is one of the four," Wesley explained, "and if I'm correct we're all in incredible danger."

"There you two are," Principal Rice said as he appeared through the doorway, "We've got a problem."

Moments later the group gathered in the lounge room as Principal Rice delivered the bad news.

"According to Jamar the vampires have moved on the city," Principal Rice explained, "At the moment He and Willow are doing what they can but it's more of a stop-gap measure."

"They can't all have heard about the slayers disappearance this quickly." Wesley remarked

"Unless Spike wanted to send us a message," Giles continued with disdain, "What better way to do it then to bathe it in blood."

"At any rate they have to be dealt with first." Principal Rice continued

"What about Buffy?" Xander asked

"One crisis at a time." Wesley stated

"You're not just going to leave her there."

"I don't like the situation any more then you but it's either her or lose the city Xander!" Giles stated seriously

"Or," Xander snapped, "You let the ghost out of the cage and let him look for her."

"He's got a point Doug." Dires stated now understanding Xander's position, "Xander could scout this whole town in minutes"

"He's staying." Rice ordered

This surprised Dires. Usually Principal Rice was more strategically minded. Dires got to her feet

"I know you're pissed off with me at the moment . . ."

"He's staying," Principal Rice reinforced, "and you're guarding both him and Leyland . . ."

"What?! Doug, you need everybody who can fight . . ."

" . . . Or do I need to remind you how this is all your fault?" Principal Rice concluded, "Until either of them deliver the information they're both withholding the three of us agreed that they are now our prisoners."

Dires stopped talking. She gripped the metal goblet she was toying with tightly in frustration. In her temper she didn't notice the metal cup bending like paper under the force of her grip. Wesley moved over to the pile of research

"I'll meet up with the both of you later," he explained, "There must still be some way of reversing the orbs effects I'll like another crack at researching it."

"Don't be long I'd prefer there to be a city come daybreak." Giles replied

Giles and Principal Rice stocked up on as much arsenal as they could safely carry. Dires watched in anger as the both of the exited. Out of the purest frustration she tossed the goblet she was holding as hard as she could before she stared pacing. Wesley collected the orb from the table and studied it closely.

"There has to be some kind of unifying focus," he stated, "Otherwise the nullifying effect . . ."

Leyland scoffed at the comments. Wesley looked over to the necromancer

". . . You have something to add?"

"You keep sayin' Nullify where the hell are you getting that from?" Leyland asked

"What are you driveling about?"

"The orb doesn't destroy magic."

"Yes it does!" Wesley corrected as he picked up the codex and showed the page to Leyland, "Look, here, it clearly states that the purpose of the Orb of Hamentiu is to nullify . . ."

"That doesn't say nullify."

"Want me to hit him for you?" Dires said coldly

"Just trying to be courteous" Leyland replied

"How about you try shutting up," Xander continued, "something I think we could all get behind."

"He's right." Wesley stated in concern

Xander folded his arms and smirked at Leyland.

"See, unanimous. You gotta love the hate dead boy."

"Not you!" Wesley snapped glaring at Xander, "What Leyland was referring. You see, there's a guttural accent over the end of the word. I think it was worn away in my copy."

"So what's it supposed to say?" Dires asked

Wesley restudied the text

"Conduit."

"Which means what?" Xander inquired

Wesley reread the information.

"If I understand it clearly the orb absorbed the energy of the targeted individual," Wesley speculated, "and releases it when an appropriate vestal is found."

"What kind of vestal would it need to be?" Xander asked

"Why don't you ask her" Leyland replied

All eyes turned to Dires whose skin began to crawl. She flexed her hands experimentally as the image of the energy coursing out of the orb and into her.

"Kathryne? What's he talking about?" Wesley prompted

"I . . . got this strange feeling when I touched the orb," Dires explained

"Strange how?"

Dires sighed and leaned against the couch

"I think the best way to describe it is . . . it was like . . . it felt like home."

Wesley saw the expression on her face and smiled lightly.

"I understand."

"Then how about filling in us slow folk." Xander asked

"It's quite simple," Wesley explained, "Spike stole the orb and used it on Buffy storing the power of the slayer inside, Kathryne intervened and touched the orb."

"And the orb found its vestal." Dires concluded

Xander looked over to the wall where Dires had tossed the goblet she was holding. The metal cup was practically crushed into a ball and, through the force of her throw; it was embedded in the wall.

"Oh" Was all Xander could reply

"What do we do now?" Dires asked in genuine confusion

"What Rice said," Wesley replied, "Once crisis at a time. And since it's your calling I think it best we find the others and help."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask this one more time, let me out . . . Please." Xander asked

Leyland looked at the symbol drawn on the ground curiously

"Who cast that?" Leyland asked

"How's that important?" Xander snapped

Leyland approached and examined the field a lot closer.

"I'm guessin' they're probably an amateur."

"Hey," Xander yelled offended, "Will's one of best wicca in this city!"

Leyland looked at him in surprise

"Really? Then why in the hell did she use an omerison seal to trap a ghost? She must've known there's a high chance of escape."

Xander frowned

"Run that by me again?"

Leyland smiled extremely amused

"Oh don't tell me you've spent the last few hours poundin' on the field without once trying to knock over one of the crystals."

Xander opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. He looked down at the evenly spaced crystal arrangement before nudging the closest with his toe knocking it lightly on it side. Almost immediately the field collapsed and Xander walked over to the group.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed in frustration.

(City Street, Sunnydale California – 20 minutes later)

Vampires swarmed in every direction. One of them leaped for the group but was promptly halted by the crossbow bolt. The two watchers, the witch and the alchemist fought tirelessly against the ever constant growing number of vampires.

"Everybody down!" Jamar yelled as he pulled a small jar of orange powder from his backpack and unscrewed the lid

The rest complied as he tossed the power in front of him. it instantly ignited forming a fire column that streaked for a few feet igniting a dozen or so vampires in the process.

"Neat," Willow observed, "hope you brought some of everybody"

"Sorry, that's the only batch," Jamar replied as he sliced another vamp with his blade, "I'd make more but there's a sixty percent chance that it'll destroy everything for seven blocks" Jamar replied

"Oh, that's not good."

"Pretty much my thinking."

"Fall back to the alley," Principal Rice ordered, "We need to bottle neck them as much as possible."

Taking out a few of the front row the four of them doubled back to the alley behind them. They didn't get three feet in when a second group leaped down from the top of the buildings. The group skidded to a halt.

"I think they've already thought of that plan." Giles replied

"We really gotta stop falling for that." Willow stated

The group huddled tightly as enemies closed in on both sides. They could almost feel the breath of the closest vampires when it happened. There was some howling from the back of the second group. Dust began to fly as one by one they were staked with expert precision. Jamar quickly pulled Willow aside as a stake few swiftly striking one of the more ambitious vampires behind the group. The four of the shared an uneasy look as they looked back to into the darkness

"Whose there?" Principal Rice asked

From the darkness Dires, Xander, Wesley and Leyland approached.

"Kathryne," Dires said with a satisfied grin, "The Vampire Slayer."

* * *

Act 4

* * *

(Spikes lair, Sunnydale California)

Spike stood at the entrance of the cave and sneered in satisfaction the view from the entrance ample enough to see almost all the way to the other side town. Across the length and breadth screams echoed out accompanied by sirens.

"Hear that Buff?" Spike said dragging her up by her hair, "That's the sweet sound of good ol' fashion chaos"

Buffy glared at Spike defiantly her body bruise, broken and burnt. Spike grabbed her by the neck and dragged her back into the main chamber. He tossed her over to Harmony who chained her back up.

"The rumor spread faster then I thought it would. Guess I have to have to order quick before the stock runs out."

Buffy glared viciously at him.

"Oh don't give me that look," he continued, "this was only a matter of time before you lot found your right place."

"When I get out of this you're getting the grand daddy of ass kickery!" Buffy snapped

Spike tilted his head curiously

"Well, look at you all puffed up and mighty."

"Spike!" a voice called out form behind them

Spike turned to see another vampire in the entrance way, panting heavily, completely out of breath. Spike glowered at the vampire furiously

"What is it can't you see I'm in the middle of gloating?" he asked

"We have a problem."

Spike folded his arms and scowled the vampire who scurried over and explained quietly to Spike. Spike recoiled at the news

"Another one?" he snapped, "for god sake where are they yankin' these women from?"

"She and her group tearing around the north of town," the vampire replied, "They're heading in this direction."

Spike thought for a second

"Fine, let her come, nothing like a bit of sport in the early hours."

"But, Spikey, if this girls really a slayer isn't she gonna be mad we to one?" Harmony asked nervously

"Not if kill her right quick she won't," Spike replied, "In fact why don't we call her out have ourselves an old fashion stand off. That way I can kill Buffy in front of them as well as get my fill of this new bint."

(Park, Sunnydale California – 20 minutes later)

They sprinted as fast as they could but it didn't seem to be fast enough. The vampires kept their senses sharp as they looked for any sign of their pursuer. They took refuge behind the toilet block and caught their breath. This only lasted a moment as another vampire came sailing past them at break neck speed exploding to dust before he hit the ground. The vampire closest to the edge craned his neck around in time to see Dires sprinting towards them front flipping over the park bench that stood in her path. He gestured for the others to start running but before he had a chance to follow he was snagged roughly by the arm and pulled out from their cover.

Dires dragged the vampire into view ducking out of the way as he tried to swipe at her with his free arm. She twisted his arm sharply as she kicking the second vampire behind her in the chest swiftly following up with an elbow to the nose with the third. Dires kept her momentum sweeping the legs of the vampire in her grip and plunged the stake deep into his chest. The other two vampires regained their equilibrium returning their anger to Dires something she was more then willing to share.

On the side lines the others stood and watched in amazement. Xander, Willow and Giles have seen different slayers in action before but Dires had a style of her own. There was a poetic roughness to it like the hybrid combination of a ballet recital mixed with a bar brawl. For Dires it was like she was getting her life back the power warm and familiar like a favorite pair of jeans that have been missing for some time and she drunk in every moment as she dispatched the final foe. Dires turned back to the others with a look of rejuvenated confidence on her face as she looked at the stunned crowd.

"I'm not gonna lose any manly points if stand here and quietly pee myself am I?" Xander asked

"Forgot how much fun that was," Dires said, "What do you guy think?"

Principal Rice studied her thoughtfully.

"You dropped your shoulder on the first strike, you're stance was not balance enough and don't get me started on your telegraph punches."

Dires smile dropped as she glowered at her watcher.

"Two minutes with the power and you're already riding me." Dires remarked

"If you kept up with you're training regime like I requested . . ."

Just then three more vampires leaped out from the bushes. The group readied themselves for a fight when, suddenly, they stopped. Suspended in mid air the vampires gargled painfully as they clutched at their throats. Dires looked over to Leyland who casually had his hand raised to the trio. He glanced over to her and winked as he closed his hand causing the vampires to explode into dust. As much as the group hated to admit it having a necromancer with them made the task of brining the city back into order much easier.

"Thank you." Dires told him flatly

"I aim to please." Leyland replied

"Stellar, now it's time for you to aim to help," Xander stated, "You said you know where Buffy is, go on, get with the leading."

"Absolutely, As soon as I get the orb I will be more then content to reunite you with your favorite slayer."

"That's not how this is going to work." Dires stated

Leyland grinned at the team superior.

"All y'all don't seem to've assessed your conundrum," Leyland mused, "the way I look at it I don't only hold all the cards I have the entire deck. You need to find her in the quickest way and, as of right now, there isn't time to go make the hocus pocus to find her. All that's required is to hand over the orb and you'll have her in a snap and let me tell you're on the clock folks."

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked

"A necromancer can control the dead, he can also tell when death is coming and with what I'm feeling right now the reaper's knocking on her door, now, I'm more then happy to oblige this waste of time you folk are so passionate about but if I were you I'd been doing everything I can to find her."

The group shared the same sense of constriction. As of right now they were between a rock and another rock and both of them were rushing towards them. Wesley looked at Giles who nodded lightly in return.

"After." Wesley said

Leyland tilted his head curiously.

"I'm sorry, when did I say this was a negotiation?" he replied casually

"You didn't," Wesley replied, "that's why I'm making this a demand."

Wesley opened the bag he had on his shoulder and produced the Orb of Hamentiu.

"Take us to where Spike's holding Buffy or we destroy the Orb and any chance to succeed with what you're planning."

Leyland chucked.

"Now that I respect," He replied, "okay you got yourself an ultimatum. Let's go."

The group began to follow. Dires slid her stake back onto her belt and was about to join them when she felt someone take her by the arm. Curious she tilted her head to see Principal Rice staring at her with concern.

"Ah, we have to get moving Doug." She said

"In a second," Principal Rice replied, "we haven't had a proper chance to talk about what's transpired tonight."

"Can't it wait? I don't think Buffy's getting any freer with us chatting."

Dires pulled her arm free lightly and began her journey to rejoin the group. Principal Rice looked at her with interest.

"You mean the slayer?"

Dires stopped her expression becoming sullen and serious.

"I meant what I said." She replied

Principal Rice moved passed her and blocked her path.

"Kathryne, you realize you're borrowing the power until we can find a way to return it to Buffy?"

Dires remained silent. Rice really didn't expect her to say anything but the point needed to be raised. The seriousness of her attitude brought up many a deep concern with the old watcher. Dires tried to move past him but, again, he stopped her. Dires rolled her eyes

"You're not changing my mind Doug . . ." Dires said severely

"It's not yours to take." Principal Rice stated

"It was stolen from me!" Dires yelled

"And Buffy was called as a result," Principal Rice exclaimed

Dires glared viciously her anger beginning to boil beneath the surface.

"What did you say to me when we met?" Dires asked

Principal Rice sighed impatiently

"I don't see the relevance."

"One girl, in all the world, she alone fights the forces of darkness until her death," Dires snapped, "Well I'm not dead Doug."

"And what's Buffy supposed to do during your selfish streak?" Principal Rice growled

"She'll cope."

"Are you so sure?"

"I had to"

Dires turned and walked towards the rest of the group. Principal Rice was far from done with this conversation.

"What worked for you might not work for her!"

"Then why don't you do what you did for me?" Dires snapped, "It wasn't like I had a huge amount of say in the decision process."

Rice gazed at her seriously Dires hurt look resonating deeply with him but he didn't want to lose his stance.

"It was procedure I had no choice."

"I was seventeen, scared, and you decided my outcome with bunch of guys in England before you talked to me!" She screamed, "And you're getting on my case about being cruel!"

"Guys," Jamar said calmly, "we better get movin'"

Dires and Rice stared severely for a moment before Dires turned and moved off in the direction of the group shoving Jamar out of the way. Jamar watched Dires with concern as Principal Rice joined him

"She's diggin' in her heels more then usual." He commented

"I should never have let her come here." Principal Rice replied bitter more with his decision then with her

"Is she wrong?"

Principal Rice rubbed his forehead stressfully as the both of them began to walk.

"You have to understand Jamar this was never a simple yes or no answer," He recounted, "We had no clue how Descry removed the power or if it could be returned. It could have taken months or even years to discover a successful reversal process and by that time Miss Summers would have been fully integrated as The Slayer. The council agreed that the current situation is the only viable situation."

"That must've been a barrel to explain to teen D."

"I said the Council agreed," Principal Rice replied, "I never said I did."

"Slayer!" A voice called out from ahead of them

Dires stopped and watched a vamped out Spike approaching flanked by Harmony, who was dragging Buffy physically, and several other vampires. The rest of the group stood defensively as Dires made her way to the front. Spike looked her up and down a lustful grin on his face.

"That's what you are love?" Spike asked, "The new slayer?"

"Original, technically" Dires replied

Spike looked from Buffy to Dires. Buffy's confused expression almost matched Spikes

"Well now that's a tale in it's self."

"Cut the blond loose and I'm happy to tell you."

Spike smile became broader as he walked over to Buffy.

"Truly wish I could pet but, you see, I've grown attached to this one," Spike replied, "I have history with ol' Buff here. Something you just can't give away. Plus there's the score of vampires covering all escapes."

"I have a necromancer, a ghost, a witch, three watchers, an alchemist and I'm The Slayer you really think you can keep us here."

"Ah, 'scuse me"

Dires looked over to Leyland who leaned casually against a tree.

"Remember the part where I'm your enemy as well?" Leyland continued "Just thought you should know I'm turning on you 'bout now."

"You want the orb in tact you're going to help us." Dires remarked

"Or I could just wait until they kill you and steal it from your rotting corpse."

Dires stared at him in disdain. Spike grinned smugly at Dires and loosened himself up.

"Now that we've sorted out the players what say we start the game?" he asked

Dires looked over to Jamar who put his hands into his pockets

"Fine," Dires replied

Her next move was quick and unexpected by Spike. In a single fluid motion she turned back to Spike drawing one of her guns holstered behind her back and fired. The bullet struck Spike in his right shoulder the consecrated silver burning him like acid. He lurched heavily to the left colliding with Harmony who lost her grip of Buffy.

"You might wanna cover you're ears guys." Jamar said quietly as he drew the items from his pocket

The others looked at Jamar curiously as he tossed them up and prepared himself. As soon as they reached their peak the objects exploded with a brilliant light accompanied by a high pitched, shrill, shriek. The vampires clutched their ears and dropped to the ground. That's when the group moved into action attacking the surrounding forces. During the confusion Dires charged forward Shouldered Harmony out of the way as she helped Buffy onto her feet. She tried aid Buffy back to the group but somebody grabbed her by the collar. Dires pushed Buffy to safety as Spike yanked her back and slugged her across the jaw causing her to hit the ground. Spike stared at her curiously

"Thought one of you had to die before another is chosen." He commented

Dires looked up at him the scene eerily familiar

"Sometimes the steps are skipped." Dires replied

"Is that right? Then how 'bout we go to the end part."

Spike struck out with a knee. Dires rolled backwards and bounced up onto her feet. She drew her stake and charged in. near by the others finished dispatching the last of the surrounding vampires. They rejoined Giles who was tending to Buffy.

"How is she?" Xander asked as he gazed down at the heavily injured Buffy

"Out cold," Giles replied, "Her injuries are mostly superficial nothing her slayer healing can't deal with . . . once she get's it back."

They looked over to Dires who battle seemed to intensify. Xander made a move to join her when Principal Rice gestured for him to stop.

"Don't" Rice said softly

"But I was planning on helping her, you know, not be killed."

With a light proud smile he watched his slayer in action although not clear to most of the others her strategy coming together.

"She has this under control." He replied

Dires struck him with a sidekick sending him back into a tree. She slugged him in the face a couple of times before he finally landed a block and countered with a head butt. As Dires stumbled back she was kicked roughly in the stomach by Harmony who'd been waiting on the sidelines for what she considered the right moment which, for her, meant when the slayer was tiring enough not to fight back fairly. She elbowed Dires in the face before side kicking in the chest. Dires flew back into some play equipment where she stood panting. Harmony walked over to spike as both of the Vampires approached

"See she's not so tough," Harmony said sweetly

"That she's not," Spike replied, "guess the fancy slayer skill gets diluted every time one of you get all choseny."

Spike grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her up to his eye line.

"Sorry I couldn't get you that win love but that's how the game work."

Dires stared at him with a mild curious expression.

"Remind me, when did I tell you I was planning on winning this fight?" Dires replied

Harmony scrunched up her face in confusion

"Huh?" she asked

Dires gestured lightly to her left. Both vampires looked over to find the rest of their vampire force gone leaving them the only survivors. Immediately Spike let her go and took a couple of defensive steps back.

"You see," Dires explained as she put her hand behind her back, "That's the thing about fighting in the desert. Winning doesn't always mean beating your opponent."

Spike looked back over to her.

"Did your fancy slayer logic tell you I could snap your neck before any of your cronies thinks of moving?" he asked

"It did." Dires replied

From behind her back she drew her second gun and shot him through his kneecap. Howling in pain spike dropped to the ground a small sheet of paper dropping from his pocket as he did so. Spike grabbed his bleeding leg and looked at her in alarm.

"OW!" he exclaimed, "Oi, no fair with the gunplay. Harmony!"

Before Harmony could move Dires trained the gun on her.

"Try it bottle blonde," Dires yelled, "and you line my ashtray."

Harmony pouted as she looked from the gun barrel to spike and then to Dires. Harmony squeaked lightly before she turned and bolted as fast as she could. Spike rolled his eyes as his wound burned

"Oh . . . bloody hell!" he exclaimed

Struggling to his feet Spike staggered away as fast as he could. Normally Dires would follow by, looking over to Buffy; she figured it wasn't her job. And that's when she noticed. Dires had been so focused on the battle that she hadn't got a clear look at Buffy. The recently depowered slayers condition looked bad most of her body was either cut or burned with heavy bruising in areas that weren't she sagged loosely in Giles arms as he collected her off the ground thin lines of blood trickling down her body.

Suddenly the rest of the memory Dires had been reliving all day played out. She remembered the moment after she lost her power and how empty and alone she felt how after all that fighting the only word out of the demons mouth before leaving her to bleed to death on that ledge was 'interesting'. That's when Rice's words floated through her mind again and finally the truth broke through.

(Sunnydale Hospital, Sunnydale California – 1 hour later)

Buffy screwed her eyes and blinked a couple of times at the harsh fluorescent lighting above her head. With a great deal of pain she looked around the hospital room to where all her friends were sitting.

"Wow, all this attention for me," she said weakly, "either it's my birthday or something bad happened . . . which could still mean it's my birthday."

"Rest," Giles said lightly, "the doctor said you're going to be fine."

"Which brings up the small issue with what I'm gonna be fine from."

Giles looked at her curiously.

"You don't remember what happen?"

With a great deal of difficulty she managed to struggle up to a sitting position.

"Bits and pieces," Buffy replied, "I remember this morning and going out patrolling that night and Spike showing and using some kinda ball on me . . . everything else is like an Indy film."

"I'll fill in the rest of the details later."

Buffy examined everybody until her eyes locked with Dires

"You know the one thing that is sticking?" Buffy said in a scathing tone, "You're girl over there pointing a gun at me."

"Sorry." Dires said quietly

"Yeah, doesn't make up for the gun." Buffy replied

Dires looked away in guilt. She pushed off from the doorway and reentered the hall. Rice watched her go with a helpless expression. He could lecture her until the day he dies but in the end she's still going to do things her own way. A way which is going to get her killed. Jamar wandered over to Principal Rice and whispered into his ear. With a look of great alarm Rice followed Jamar out into the hall. They wandered around the corner to see Dires holding the orb of Hamentiu, which she stole from Jamars bag on her way out, in one hand and the scrap of paper that fell from Spikes pocket in the other.

"Kathryn what are you doing."

"Read this." Dires replied seriously

Dires handed the paper to Rice who opened it curiously

"What is it?"

"Out loud."

"Kathryn . . ."

"Out loud!!" she repeated emphatically

Jamar and Rice shared a look but did what she asked. As soon as the principal began to recite the words the orb began its familiar display. Both of them watched in horror as the golden light locked onto Dires and began to siphon the power. After a moment the orb returned to normal and the now ex-slayer dropped down onto her knees. Jamar rushed over to help her up but she swatted away his hands. Taking a deep breath she rose back onto her feet and handed the orb back to Rice.

"All she needs to do is hold it and it'll give her back her power," Dires explained softly, "it's gotta bit of a kick to it so you might wanna warn her about that."

Dires turned and slowly headed towards the exit her Watcher's worried expression following her as she did.

(20 minutes later)

Dires leaned against one of the trees and stared out into nothing. The sound of rustling leaves caught her attention and she looked over to Principal Rice approached holding the orb lightly in his hand.

"Did it go well?"

"It did," Principal Rice replied

Dires nodded slightly before she returned to her staring. Rice walked up next to her and examined the orb closely

"That was the ritual Spike used wasn't it?" he asked

"Does it matter?"

"Honestly," Rice replied, "that page could have done any number of things."

Dires rounded on him.

"Then why don't you add it to my failure list!" she yelled

Rice didn't react and kept a respectable. Dires sighed heavy hearted and leaned against the tree.

"You know what," Dires continued, "Whatever the punishment is I'll do it then get out of your hair, I'm done, I can't do this anymore. So what do you want me to do. . ."

Rice approached her and drew her into a hug. At first she was a little hesitant at first but soon let go. Dires broke down in his arms. Rice stroked the back of her softly as she sobbed heavily into his shoulder the emotion too much for her.

"Awwww." A voice said from behind them

The both of them turned to see Leyland staring at them

"What do you want?" Principal Rice asked

"You guy's owe me an orb remember," Leyland replied, "I figure since you're done and all I can collect my payment."

"You expect us just to hand it over? You're using it to destroy the world."

"Well, truth be told, I didn't expect it with open arms . . ."

Suddenly the both of them were surrounded by thirty or so Parob Demon

". . . So I figure I let my boys tear up the hospital until you do."

Rice examined the odds and didn't like the result. He tossed over the orb to Leyland who smiled at them broadly

"Much obliged, oh, and sorry for your loss."

Dires glared at him viciously as he and his army cleared out.

(Giles' apartment, Sunnydale California – 1 hours later)

"So you just gave him the orb?" Xander asked

"More like prevented the hospital from being torn apart." Principal Rice replied

"Giving Leyland the second marker he needs to find the four."

"He still needs the third," Wesley commented, "which gives us time to prevent him from succeeding."

Xander dropped his head and sighed. He couldn't hold it off any longer

"Actually, no it doesn't." he replied

Wesley looked at him curiously

"What do you mean?"

"I'd say we got about two, maybe three, months. Least that's what Yassek told me."

"The shadow, the one Yassek showed you?"

"I was standing in the middle of a wrecked building somewhere in Oxnard," Xander said, "the sky was this seriously deep red and there were these four demons standing around me like they were waiting for something. And behind them you guys . . ."

"Dead?" Willow prompted nervously

"Very much so. I don't know who's did it or how. All I know is that some time in the future I'm gonna be standing across from Leyland's Demigod in a one on one free-for-all."

"Why you?" Giles asked

"No clue, all Yassek said to me was I can't save you guys and myself. So it doesn't really matter how much I try to help you guy's end up terminal. "

The room went silent. After a moment it was Wesley who broke the tension.

"Then we have to stop it before it happens."

"Okay, not to be miss negative or anything but how? Like you said Leyland's got two of the things he needs." Willow commented

"True," Wesley replied, "But I believe with some certainty that I know the identity of the four . . ."

Suddenly there was a light puff of vapor. The whole group jumped slightly as a small business card dropped quietly onto the table. The group stared at in confusion.

"Okay," Willow said, "you all saw that to right I'm not going nuts"

"It's from Dana." Wesley said as he snatched the card up

"How do you know that?" Giles asked

"Because that's how I got the information in the first place," Wesley replied as he examined the card, "Wolfram and Hart?"

"Didn't Angel say something about that?" Xander remarked

"Yes, he did . . . hold on there's something on the back . . . Oh."

"What?" Xander asked, "What does it say."

Wesley looked up at him in confusion

"Answer the phone, don't say anything."

Everybody jumped as Giles' phone began to ring. With a sense of hesitation Giles walked over and turned on the speaker phone.

"The Loc'Norto Demon was only one method," an older official voice commented on the other end of the line

"So what are you going to do to me here in the tenth floor conference room of Wolfram and Hart?" Dana asked

"Young lady, the partners consider you a long term investment and are willing to commit to whatever is necessary to bring you in line, admittedly, most of these methods are incredibly unpleasant and may leave scarring both physically and mentally"

"Oh, god" Dires exclaimed

"Xander!" Wesley exclaimed

"On it!" Xander replied

_**#POP!#**_

(Conference room, Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles California)

Xander materialized in the hallway outside the conference room. Quickly phasing invisible in snuck in behind everyone. The room was filled to the brim with security. In the far corner of the room what looked like a dead aqua blue demon lay motionless which seemed to upset the two well dressed men who stood in front of the guards.

"Can I say something first?" Dana's voice said from in front of the well dressed men

"Of course."

"Speaker phone"

Xander guessed that to be his cue. Moving quickly he knocked several of the guards aside each of them flying off in different direction. Xander knocked down more guards before reappearing and positing himself in front of Dana. Dana breathed a huge sigh of relief

"Thanks for showing." Dana continued

"Ass kicking in less than thirty minutes or their free" Xander replied

Xander turned to face the group. Dana stood shakily between Angel and Doyle. Next to Doyle stood a thin wiry haired man who Xander guessed had something to do with the phone calls Wes had been getting all day. Xander got a better look at Dana and recoiled at her appearance. She looked exhausted her hair flowing untidily in all directions except for a few strands near her forehead which were stuck down by a thin trail of blood that leaked from the bandage she had wrapped around her forehead but that's not what disturbed him the most. For reasons that escape the ghost for the moment the only thing Dana seemed to be wearing was an open black male shirt which covered a skimpy, dirt covered, blood stained pink bikini.

"What the hell Dane? It's been sixteen hours," Xander exclaimed, "You couldn't have got in this much trouble in sixteen hours."

Dana looked over to him with an exacerbated expression.

"Really, really long story." She replied


	9. 109: Angels

109: Angels

* * *

(Harbor Warehouse, Los Angeles California - 3 weeks ago)

Frank Romano pulled off crate out the back of the truck and placed it with the others ready for storage. He was a tall, scruffy looking man, with a toned build and short wiry black hair and an air about him that suggest to others that showering was a guideline more then a rule. Across from him Clint Hodges sat across from him

"I'm just saying a guy who pulls the late shift every night for a week isn't the stallion he thinks he is." Clint commented chowing down on his seventh donut.

"What the hell'd you know ya fat bastard?" Frank snapped back at him

"I know I can't keep the ladies away from this body."

Frank stopped and stared at the balding, three hundred pound Clint in his greasy yellow jacket.

"What'd you do pull 'em into orbit?"

"This from a guy gettin' no tail . . ."

Frank slammed down the next crate and glared at Clint

"You plannin' on helpin' any time soon?" he snapped

Clint shrugged at him offended

"What? This ain't helpin'?" he asked waving another donut at him, "I'm here for, what's it called? Moral support"

Frank was about to reply when a squad car rolled past them slowly. The both of them watched as it pulled up next to the Ferrari which was parked across from Warehouse 280. This interested them more because everybody who worked the harbor knows to keep their distance from warehouse 280 because of its link to the Giordano family, one of the city's well known Mafia muscle. The officer stepped out and walked around the expensive European vehicle noticing the shattered rear tail light. He pulled out his ticket book. As timing would have it the side door opened as Vito, followed by his entourage, exited.

Seeing the cop Vito let fly with a torrent of abuse calling the officer every name under the sun plus several that weren't. To his credit the officer kept his cool making a few attempts to hand Vito the citation for the rear tail light. Moments later there was a loud crash from inside the building closely followed by gunfire. From his position Frank noticed the officer trying to get past Vito to discover what the noise was about but in the end that turned out to be fatal. Frank and Clint dived for cover when Vito pulled the cop in close, drawing his gun and unloaded a round into his stomach. Yelling something loud in Italian he and his boys returned back inside. When the coast was clear Frank moved from his hiding position. Franked stared seriously at the bleeding cop.

"Go get help." Frank said

"Where the hell you goin'?" Clint asked

Frank pointed at the officer

"To get that guy"

"Jesus, are you nuts in the head?" Clint exclaimed, "It's the freakin' forth of July over there."

"You wanna leave that cop there?"

"Those guys aren't playing kiddy league Frank you're gonna get dead."

"So's that guy if we let 'im lie there!"

Clint was going to protest but the look in Franks eyes made him think twice. They both hurried out form their cover to do their respective jobs. Frank was about a third of the way when the side door to the warehouse burst open. A score of demons, the size of a small dog, scampered off in all directions. Clint froze in fear. He was about to turn and run when three of demons jumped him. Frank made it all the way to the officer before Clint's screams forced him turned around. Horror struck him as he watched his friend being eaten alive.

As much as he wanted to help several of the demons started to stalk him all of them snarling viciously. Frank moved backwards collapsing onto the ground. He scrambled back quickly placing himself between the cop and the demons. Frank closed his eyes reading himself for the end when the sound of an approaching car caught his attention. A black convertible skidded round the corner flattening three of the demons in the process. Frank watched as the driver, a tall pale looking individual with a sweeping black jacket and short, spiky, hair and his passenger a shorter man with a light brown leather jacket leaped out. Angel looked at the scene and studied it thoroughly.

"Looks like we made it for the fun part" Doyle commented

"And here's me getting restless," Angel replied, "You take the ones on the left."

The next few minutes were a blur as, swords in hand, the two men made short work of the scampering demons. After the last demon was killed Doyle noticed Frank hiding next to the police car. He moved up to him.

"Angel!" Doyle called out

Angel joined the two of them.

"You okay?" Angel asked

"Yeah . . . but this guy's shot." Frank replied

Angel moved past Frank and studied the police officer. After checking his pulse he looked over to Doyle seriously

"He's gone," He replied, "You think you can call for help?"

Frank nodded and scrambled away from the car and to the pay phone. He dialed 911 and watched as Angel and Doyle entered the warehouse. Who were those guys? Inside the warehouse Angel and Doyle studied the hundreds of matching crates

"You sure it was the best plan brining in the cops and all?" Doyle asked

"They were going to come eventually," Angel explained, "Least this way they're coming on our terms and having this warehouse locked down makes it easier to track them again. You recognize the writing on these boxes?"

"Sorry man demon languages ain't exactly my forte but I'll ask around."

Angel stepped back

"Do it, mean while we need to find out exactly what those demons were," Angel explained, "Wolfram and Hart ship them for a reason we need to find out why."

(Conference room, Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles California – Now)

_**#POP!#**_

Xander materialized in the hallway outside the conference room. Quickly phasing invisible in snuck in behind everyone. The room was filled to the brim with security. In the far corner of the room what looked like a dead aqua blue demon lay motionless which seemed to upset the two well dressed men who stood in front of the guards.

"Can I say something first?" Dana's voice said from in front of the well dressed men

"Of course"

"Speaker phone"

Xander guessed that to be his cue. Moving quickly he knocked several of the guards aside each of them flying off in different direction. Xander knocked down more guards before reappearing and positing himself in front of Dana. Dana breathed a huge sigh of relief

"Thanks for showing." Dana continued

"Ass kicking in less than thirty minutes or their free" Xander replied

Xander turned to face the group. Dana stood shakily between Angel and Doyle. Next to Doyle stood a thin wiry haired man who Xander guessed had something to do with the phone calls Wes had been getting all day. Xander got a better look at Dana and recoiled at her appearance. She looked exhausted her hair flowing untidily in all directions except for a few strands near her forehead which were stuck down by a thin trail of blood that leaked from the bandage she had wrapped around her forehead but that's not what disturbed him the most. For reasons that escape the ghost for the moment the only thing Dana seemed to be wearing was an open black male shirt which covered a skimpy, dirt covered, blood stained pink bikini.

"What the hell Dane? It's been sixteen hours," Xander exclaimed, "You couldn't have got in this much trouble in sixteen hours."

Dana looked over to him with an exacerbated expression.

"Really, really long story." She replied

* * *

Act 1

* * *

(Dana's Bedroom, Fitzgerald Residence, Oxnard California – 16 hours earlier)

Dana lay on her bed in quiet contemplation her purple, silver stripped, teddy bear resting lovingly under her forearms. It had been an insane few days and just now things beginning to sink in. The way Hades made her turn on her friends twisted her stomach up in tight guilt knots but that wasn't the only problem at hand. Shifting the bear aside Dana reached into her jeans pocket and produced the bronze key. She turned it over and over in her hand trying to answer the many questions that filled her mind.

Where the hell did it come from? And, more importantly, what does it open? It looked old, probably opened some kind of antique. Maybe she should bring it to Wes . . . that's if he's still talking to her. Dana put the key back in her pocket and hugged the bear again for support. She'd made a point not to go near the antique shop to save any awkward conversations they'd share. She wouldn't be surprised if Wes and Xander were still really furious with her for almost getting Wes killed and wouldn't blame them for not wanting to be around her. There was a light knock at the door. Dana sat up and smiled lightly at her father as he entered dressed in his business best.

"Ready to leave Sweetie?" He asked, "We need to go by your school before I take you to the bus station."

"All done and packed" Dana replied climbed off her bed picking up her suitcase from the ground with her good arm.

Duncan studied the single bag curiously.

"That's it?" he inquired, "That bag has all your clothes in it?"

Dana glanced at her father confused

"What's wrong with one bag?" She asked

Duncan smiled and sat on Dana's bed

"Nothing, it just I recall a few fortnight trips with your mother and the amount luggage she took I practically had to hire two donkeys and a Sherpa to haul it around."

"It's only gonna be two weeks," Dana replied, "I mean I could probably wear my jeans a few times, you know, save laundry."

Duncan laughed lightly placing a hand on her shoulder

"My daughter, the cheapest girl in the world." Duncan mused

"Thanks . . . I think."

Duncan sighed.

"If you have any problems with your mother," Duncan said, "for instants she breaths at you funny or looks like she about to eat her young just give me a call."

"Dad!" Dana said sternly

"Sorry, you're right, but you get my drift."

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, oh, before we do head out maybe you'll have time to explain this."

Duncan got to his feet and wandered back into the living room returning moments later with a serious expression. From behind the door Duncan pulled out Dana's school shirt and skirt both of which were ripped and tattered from the fight with Hades.

"I found them stuffed behind the washer," Duncan explained, "What exactly happen to this uniform?"

Dana studied them awkwardly her mind a whir in an attempt to think of a plausible explanation.

"Oh . . . um . . . it was a . . . Prank" she attempted

Duncan gave her a look.

"A prank?"

"Yeah, there are these mean girls in my class who keep doing stuff to my uniform when I change for gym."

"Like stealing the previous uniform?"

Her Father's tone switched to Lawyer mode which added to Dana's tension.

"Yeah, that's it." Dana replied

"I gave you a note for your arm why were you changing for gym?"

Dana looked at him wide eyed. She really couldn't think of an excuse for that which didn't involve being attacked by a demon. Duncan sat next to her on the bed and softened his approach.

"Honey, this is two uniforms in as many weeks," Duncan continued, "they're not cheap and I can't afford to keep replacing them on a regular basis, if this is a serious problem I suggest talking to your councilor about this or I can talk to the principal."

"No! I can do this." Dana replied

Duncan smiled at her warmly brushing her hair affectionately.

"You know if you weren't so adorable I'd have to be angry at you."

"That's my plan, general adorableness," She joked trying to hide her nervousness, "gets me out of a lot of things."

He chuckled lightly and picked her suitcase off the ground. Duncan exited leaving Dana to her guilt. She hated lying to her Dad so much but what choice did she have? How could she explain her power when she didn't exactly understand what's happening to her? Plus the whole monsters are real and she's linked to one concept she knew he'd never believe it.

(Principal Rice's, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 45 minutes later)

". . . I see," Principal Rice said calmly, "So how long do you think Dana's going to be away from school?"

"We're predicting about two weeks. This is going to be a lengthy trial and, unfortunately, Dana doesn't have anybody to stay with locally." Duncan replied

Dires, who was sitting next to Duncan, leaned forward in her chair.

"I'll talk to her teachers and organize her homework so she doesn't fall too far behind." She stated

"Thank you."

Principal Rice got to his feet

"Well if there's nothing else . . ."

"Actually," Duncan replied awkwardly, "I was hoping I could have a minute or so with your councilor."

Rice and looked over to Dires who shrugs nonchalantly.

"I have some free time." She replied

It was a quick walk from the Principal's office to the councilors. As soon as they entered Dires cleaned up some notes on her desk

"What did you want to talk about?" Dires asked

"I was wondering how Dana's sessions are going?" Duncan asked as he sat across from her

Dires pondered the question carefully. It was a safe bet that Duncan knew nothing about her powers.

"Good," Dires replied calmly, "She's still leaning towards the shy side but that's a gradual progress. Something we shouldn't rush."

"Is there anything I can do?" Duncan inquired a sign of vulnerability shining through

Dires looked at him curiously.

"How do you mean?"

"Should I join in on some of these sessions? Or is there something I could do when she's at home?"

"I've found students in her situation respond better to the one on one approach," Dires replied studying Duncan closely, "but that's not the reason you're asking, is it?"

Duncan sighed heavily that air of vulnerability now gleaming like a beacon.

"I'm just frustrated." He stated

"With Dana?"

"More with the situation," Duncan explained, "In my job I've stood face-to-face with thugs, murders and rapists and don't break a sweat but when I look at my sixteen year old daughter and I am petrified. I see pain in her eyes and her struggling to deal with . . . whatever's happening and I don't know what to do. I hate sitting on my hands when I know she need help."

Dires looked into his eyes sympathetically. As much as she wanted to help him she still has to tread lightly.

"But I think the best thing for her is time. If we rush her from all angels it'll only force her further into her box."

"She's lying to me." Duncan said softly, "I'm not sure about what but I know it's something important to her. She goes out at all hours and I don't know where she is, she cutting school and comes home with cuts and bruises."

"Dana's situation is deep, I won't kid you, but I'm confident she's not involving herself in anything dangerous."

Duncan sighed heavily.

"I'm just afraid I'm pushing her away like I did my son."

This caught Dires attention. She tilted her head curiously.

"Dana never told me she had a brother." She asked

"Yes, Sebastian," Duncan replied pulling the photo out of his wallet and handed it to Dires, "he about five years older, currently deployed overseas with the marines. At least that's what his grandmother tells me."

"Strapping. I can definitely see you in him."

Duncan went silent for a moment. That vulnerable feeling she got from Duncan becoming stronger. She leaned forward.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dires inquired "What happened?"

Duncan sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I was about five years ago, Gillian and I were going through our second custody hearing," Duncan recounted, "the proceedings weren't traveling along smoothly Gill and her lawyer was really applying the pressure to get full custody to the point where she called me every night. That's when I started drinking. At first it was just to avoid the calls but it quickly elevated to every night. What I never saw was the effect it was having on the kids especially Bast. After the hearing he and I got into a big argument and . . . I hit him."

Dires looked at Duncan in surprise.

"Oh . . . Wow," She reacted, "Not to state the obvious but I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

"I regretted it as soon as it happened but after . . . Bast always had a temper on him but when I hit him . . . he didn't react the way I expected. He never said a word," Duncan continued, "he just turned and walked out of the house. When I got back from work the next day and found his clothes gone and Dana upset. If it wasn't for Madeline, that's Dana's grandmother, I never would've found out he recruited with the Marines."

There was a momentary lull between them. Duncan shook off the conversation and got to his feet.

"Sorry. I'm taking up your time." He said quickly trying to mask his emotions

"No, actually, you've helped a lot," Dires replied, "Don't worry Mr. Fitzgerald you might not see but Dana's stronger then you think and with what you just told me affirms this. Like I said just give me time with her and I'm convince I can help."

Duncan looked at her honest expression and smiled

"Thank you."

(Hallway, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California – 45 minutes later)

The bell rang echoing loudly down the length of the corridor. Dana opened her locker and started collect some of her text books listed on the note she got from Dires. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to find Brad smiling at her.

"Hey, catch ya in two week," he said, "Feel pity for the rest of us who have, ugh, history."

Brad cringed at the thought of an hour of Mrs. Galloway. Dana smirked at the comment

"Will do," she replied, "Don't hog all the bored."

"You know I can't make that kinda promise." Brad replied as he headed off to class

Dana closed the locker and leaned against it watching Brad as he disappeared around the corner. She sensed this weird feeling from him from the last few days but the thing was she was starting to get weird feeling herself when she was around Brad. She wasn't sure where the feelings came from but they felt nice . . . Until the feeling quickly switched to pain . . . Dana doubled over briefly as the vapors begin to pour off her body. Limping as quickly as she could Dana managed to make it to the girl's bathroom just before the shadow projected.

The scene was out the front of the Court house in L.A. Lawyers, Clients, Judges and various other legal people walked up and down the main steps in their usual manner. Suddenly the shadow finished leaving Dana on the ground confused. Usually when she get one of those involuntary shadows there's usually a big fight or someone's in danger but this one showed nothing special. Dana shook off the experience and got back onto her feet. She chalked it up to nerves about heading to Wesley's store. As much as she wanted to stay away she needed to find answers about the key.

(Safe House, Los Angeles California – hour and a half later)

"How long am I gonna be cooped up here?" Frank asked as he paced

"It'll take as long as it takes Mr. Romano" Stacey Geers replied continuing to scribe her notes down on the legal pad, "now let's get back to the night in question . . ."

Frank stubbed out his cigarette and immediately lit another one.

"We've been through this already!" he snapped, "How many times . . ."

"This isn't for me Mr. Romano this is for you. The defense is going to be relentless with their questioning and if you're not ready they're going to destroy you on the stand and Vito walks."

Frank sighed impatiently and dropped into the seat opposite her

"I don't know what else to say I was unloading the truck, the cop showed, Vito shot him."

There was a light knock at the door. Stacey looked at Frank briefly before she answered it. As soon as Stacey saw Duncan a deep sense of relief. She stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her.

"Thank god." She said in mild frustration

"Do I even need to ask how the witness prep is going?" Duncan asked

"Let's just say that the rate Frank getting ready," Stacey explained, "we'll be ready for our narrow defeat in three months."

"Ah . . . that bad"

"It's only been a few day's and I'm already getting that pointless feeling."

"Want me to try?"

"If you think you can do better?"

Duncan winked at her and entered the room. About thirty minutes later Duncan reemerged with a satisfied look on his face. Confused Stacey looked in on Frank who had a pale complexion as he gripped the table tightly.

"He's ready now." Duncan said in a matter-of-fact tone

"I was in there for an hour before you arrived," Stacey asked in shock, "What did you?"

"Trade secret."

"We're in the same trade Dunc."

"Rival secret then," Duncan replied, "what matters now is he understands his part."

Stacey collected her stuff and the both of them headed out of the safe house. Stacey nodded to the officers guarding the front door to the apartment as the lawyer pair walked to the elevator

"We should get back to the office," Stacey asked,"Colby's riding me for progress."

Duncan checked his watch.

"Not yet. I have an appointment with a detective . . ."

He opens up his notebook for reference and scans down the entries

" . . . Lockley. I want more details on these boxes that Vito had shipped and also see what forensics has about these dog creatures Frank claimed killed his friend." Duncan replied

Duncan caught the expression on Stacey's face.

"Typical," She retorted, "only here a couple of minutes and you're already trying to show me up."

Duncan returned Stacey's smile

"As an acting A.D.A. I'm only trying to get to the heart of the case." He replied his comment dripping with sarcasm

"And show me up."

Duncan put on a mock hurt expression

"Oh you wound me." He replied as the elevator doors opened.

Stacey rolled her eyes as the both of them entered the elevator. This conversation takes her back to before Duncan left the District Attorney's office where this type of conversation was commonplace between the both of them. Duncan pressed the ground floor button and they waited

"Besides I can't help it if Harry likes me more then you." He commented lightly

"That's not true." Stacey replied

"It's a little true."

The officers watched as the elevator doors closed. The first officer nodded to the second who pulled out a cell phone.

"They've just left Mr. McDonald what do you want us to do?" he asked

"Get rid of the witness as quietly as possible." The voice replied on the other end of the line

"Yes sir." The officer replied as he hung up the cell

Again the officers looked at each other. There was the sound of the crunching of bone as both of them vamped out before they entered the apartment

(Bus, Approaching Los Angeles)

It was amazing. Dana couldn't get over the amount of detail that sat on her lap. Every time she turned the page of the now translated Inarib Ha manual even more incredible and fascinating information seemed to jump out at her. It had been a little over two hours since she discovered the purpose of the bronze key and every minute with the book seemed to shed more light on the mystery that is her power.

Considering the nature of her reading material Dana had settled herself at the back of the bus. Instead of placing her bag on the luggage rack she stat it next to her, annoying a couple of the other passengers, but mainly to make sure nobody notices what she was doing. Dana held her cell next to her right ear as she turned the next page

"There's a lot of stuff in here Wes," Dana said to Wesley on the other end of the line

"Dana I don't think I have to tell you . . ." Wesley stated in concern

"Don't worry," Dana replied reading more of the information, "not even close to wanting to try most of it. But there's heaps on what I already know about plus a couple things which is gonna be massive help."

"Good to hear, with any luck it might shed some light on who handed you both the book and the key in the first place."

Dana nodded to herself thoughtfully at this commented. That was the only unanswered question about the key but the question was if the key was supposed to translate the book then why didn't they drop it off with the book in the first place? Why make Wesley go to the trouble of translating the original text only to hand them the answers later on? Dana remembered something she read earlier in the book. Hurriedly she turned back through the pages until she found what she was looking for

"Hey did you know there was ritual in here that let's me go up to Yassek's plane and talk to her face to face?" Dana asked

"Really?" Wesley inquired with interest

"Truly," Dana replied as she ran her fingers down the page, "I gotta make this circle thing out of bones and stuff and there's the chanting part . . . I don't get this line though. 'For the ritual to succeed the Inarib Ha has to be in their purest state devoid of the trappings of man.' What does that mean?"

There was a brief awkward silence on the other end of the line.

"Oh, well, if I understand the 'purest state' reference you can't have anything on you within the sacred space during the period of the ritual."

Dana ponders this for a moment.

"'Kay so I empty my pockets before I start."

Another awkward pause

"Ah, actually, it's a little further then that." He remarked

Dana frowned slightly she didn't like where this was heading

"I . . . take off my shoes?" Dana asked hopefully

"No, Dana, you're not listening," he attempted, "during the duration of the ritual you can't have anything . . . on."

Finally the penny dropped. Dana looked around the bus to make sure no one was eavesdropping quickly she turned to face the window

"I have to be naked?!" she asked in quiet alarm

"Precisely." Wesley replied

Dana tried to get the image of the ritual out of her head.

"But . . . not, like, naked, naked Right? I could wear a towel or something," Dana inquired Self-consciously crossing her legs and placed her free arm over her chest at the thought of having to do anything without her clothes, "There's got to be a way to do it where I can keep my shirt on."

"You have to understand Dana we're not talking about a simple case of astral projection you'd be thrusting your entire being into another plane of reality, which requires a tremendous amount of power. In fact, a ritual like this, would be best done in natural environment surrounded by a lot of vegetation to draw energy from."

Dana's jaw dropped. She went silent for a moment as she processed this new information.

"Naked . . . Outside," She replied nervously hugging herself tighter, "the outside where guys could see my . . . parts."

"It's not as unusual as it sound," Wesley commented, "a lot of ancient cultures believed that clothes disrupt the body's natural flow of energy. And there are also many accounts of Wicca covens using the living energy of plants to supplement their own power . . ."

"But . . . my parts . . . outside . . . on show!" Dana repeated driving the point home

"Well fortunately for you I don't see any reason why we'd need to be performing this ritual," Wesley consoled, "so take comfort in the knowledge that you can be as dressed or as undressed as you wish."

(Brook/Mitchell Fashion Studio, Los Angeles California – 20 minutes later)

"Come on Angel, come out." Gillian asked in anticipation

Gillian Brook and Sonya Mitchell leaned against one of the work tables that took up half the sizable space that is the design section of the main studio behind them a handful or so fellow designers continued with their work all the wile keeping an eye on the changing screen at the other end of the room where Dana's street clothes were draped over the top.

Sonya Mitchell had been Gillian's best friend and business partner ever since they met in college. Although they moved onto different L.A. based fashion houses straight after their dream to start their own label never died and in a few short year they reunited to form the Brook/Mitchell Fashion label which, at the moment, wasn't exactly L.A. chic but with a couple of big names on board was slowly climbing the ladder. African American had a tall Amazonian build with deep set chocolate brown eyes and long, braided, hair that dropped down to just above her lower back While Gillian had a more modest frame with slightly freckled milky skin. Shorter, curly, poodle-like, hair which she usually wears up in a messy bun to keep out of her eyes when she work and open and playful sapphire blue eyes.

"I changed my mind I don't wanna do this anymore." Dana called out from behind the screen

Gillian rolled her eyes and folded her arms with a playful expression on her face

"It's not that bad," She replied eagerly, "Come on I wanna see how it looks on you."

"Promise me you won't laugh or nothing" Dana called out from behind the screen

Gillian and Sonya shared a look.

"Angel why would I laugh? I made it for you."

"Mom, promise!"

Gillian looked over to Sonya with a slightly defeated expression.

"Okay, okay no laughing I promise."

"'Kay then."

Dana sighed nervously then, with hesitation, she stepped out from behind the screen. She stood extremely uncomfortably in a very small and very form fitting pink colored string bikini which was highlighted with a basic floral pattern. Gillian covered her mouth as her eyes gleamed with joy.

"Oh my god you look so darling!" She exclaimed

Dana's response was less then enthusiastic. She had a pained expression on her face as she awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other doing her best to cover as much of her exposed midriff as she could with her arms as Gillian motioned for her to come join them. Dana walked stiffly over to her mother extremely aware of how many sets of eyes were on her at this point in time. Gillian and Sonya joined her and began to adjust the bathing suit to make sure it fit correctly. Dana gave her mother her pleading eyes.

"Can I get dressed now?" She asked

"Why? You look fantastic." Gillian inquired

"I look stupid!"

"I don't think you don't look stupid Angel"

Dana shoots her a look

"You're a Mom you're supposed to say stuff like that."

Gillian looked over to Sonya

"Back me up here?" she asked

"Well I ain't Dana-girl and I think you look hot . . ." Sonya commented

"See" Gillian prompted

". . . just a shame you got you're Mom's hair is all"

Gillian stopped. Slowly she looked over to the smiling Sonya with a look of venom

"What's wrong with my hair?" She asked curtly

Sonya shrugged lightly as she gestured to Gillian's tight, curly, locks.

"Girl, you know I love ya, but, let's face it, you can catch bees in that thing."

Gillian tussled with her hair lightly as she inspected it in a near by reflective surface. Gillian's glare amused Sonya to no end

"You are so lucky I can't fire you." Gillian commented

"Equal partners baby." Sonya smirked in reply

"Can I get changed now?" Dana asked anxiously

Gillian leaned against the table and regarded her daughter seriously

"Why are you so anxious to get out of it?" she inquired

Dana avoided eye contact as she rubbed her arm nervously

"Because." She moped

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because. . . "

The rest of Dana's answered got lost in a mumble. Gillian's patience began to wean.

"I missed that." She said sternly

"Because I'm not pretty enough!" Dana snapped a lot louder then even she was expecting

Both Gillian and Sonya were taken aback by this response. Gillian looked into the eyes of her miserable, pouty, daughter and her heart sank. She knelt down and gazed into her daughters lovingly rubbing her arms in support.

"That is so far from the truth" Gillian replied, "You're beautiful."

"No I'm not. I'm all ugly and fat and wrong and bad with . . . stupid foofy hair." Dana grumbled quietly

"You gotta be kiddin'. Girl, I know dozens of women who'd kill for your figure and those crystal blues of yours." Sonya said

Dana was far from convinced she hugged her stomach tighter dropping her head down so her hair covered her face.

"Yeah everybody want's to be a freak like me." Dana replied miserably

Gillian sighed sympathetically and brushed her fringe behind her ears.

"Angel, being shy doesn't make you a freak, you're my beautiful, blue eyed, baby you know that," She explained in a caring tone, "You just gotta show other people, be confident in yourself, Try new looks now and again."

"You mean more things like this?" Dana asked

Gillian smiled warmly

"Probably wouldn't wear it every day but, yeah, something like that. You know, wear a dress now and then, maybe a pair of heals, show off those great legs you like to hide."

Dana still had an air of hesitation but Gillian sensed it cracking slightly. She rubbed her daughter's arms sympathetically.

"Could you do me a favor?" Gillian asked softly, "Just try out the bikini for a few hours if you hate it that much you'll never have to wear it again."

Dana looked at her mother. She knew the harder she was going to protest the more her mother's resolve would grow. Finally Dana rolled here eyes in defeat.

"Okay."

"Great," Gillian replied as she got to her feet, "That's my girl."

Dana watched curiously as her Mother made her way over to the changing screen and gathered her street clothes and locked them away in a nearby cupboard.

"What are doing?"

"Just putting these away for safekeeping," Gillian replied, "Come on I'll go buy you lunch at that café you like."

Dana looked down at the limited body cover anxiously

"Y-You mean like this?" she asked

"Well, you could leave it behind but the police have a rule about that sought of thing."

"But Mom! . ."

"You gotta start somewhere Angel," Gillian remarked, "Now's a good a time as any."

(Beachfront Café, Los Angeles California – 20 minutes later)

The café bustled with the sound of lighthearted conversation accompanied by the clanking of cups. Gillian and Dana, Despite Dana's unsubtle hide in the back of the café so no one could see them suggestions, had managed to get a table on the street. It was clear to not only Gillian but everybody around them that Dana was clearly uncomfortable in what she was wearing by the way she squirmed around trying to find the best way to remained covered.

"Dane you're foods getting cold." Gillian prompted

"Not hungry." Dana replied sharply

Gillian watched Dana squirm some more before she places a caring hand on her shoulder

"Relax, okay?" Gillian said confidently, "you gotta loosen up before you snap a coil."

Dana pointed over to a crowd near the sand.

"Those guys keep looking at me weird." Dana snapped in return

Gillian looked over to see a couple of well build surfers who keep glancing Dana's way with a small smile on their face. Gillian smirked at her daughter

"That's the idea Angel. I designed it so it shows off your best assets," Gillian explained, "thank god you got them from my side of the family."

Dana looked at Gillian shocked

"Eww Mom!" she exclaimed

Gillian shrugged innocently

"Hey, it's the truth; you've seen you Dad's sisters haven't you?" Gillian cringed at the thought before she took Dana's cast covered forearm in her hand, "it's a shame we can't do anything about this."

"The doc says I gotta keep it on for a few more weeks." Dana replied

It was then Gillian noticed the solitary signature scrawled on the cast. Gillian raised her eyebrows as she read the name.

"Who's Brad?"

Dana shrugged

"Just some guy from school."

This commented amused Gillian. She rested her head on one of her palms and gave her daughter a look.

"Really? Just 'some guy'?"

"Yeah . . ." Dana replied not liking the way her mother was looking at her.

"Just some guy who left his cell number on your cast."

Dana looked down at her cast in surprise. She'd never actually looked at the signature closely before now. Sure enough under the sentence 'if you wanna talk' Brad had written his number.

"So is Mystery Brad a cutie?" Gillian asked

"Mom." Dana replied already beginning to blush

"Inquiring minds Angel," Gillian replied taking a gleeful sip of her drink, "A boy leaves you his number on your broken arm. that a pretty big signal. So is he?"

"He's not badly shaped."

"What's he looks like?"

"Tall, got blonde hair, and these brown eyes."

"That ranks as cute in my scale," Gillian replied, "Do you like him?"

Dana looked down awkwardly as she turned bright red. She'd started to get that feeling she got when she last spoke to Brad . . . or was it? It took Dana a moment but finally she realized the feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach was for a completely different signal of the shadow kind. Something she didn't want her mother to see. Quickly she got onto her feet.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Dana said quickly

Not waiting for a reply she snatched her satchel and scuttled over to the back of the café. Dana dived through the bathroom door just as intense pain gripped her Dana doubled over vapor slowly beginning to rise. Seconds later the shadow projected. Again it showed the front of the L.A. courthouse and scene played out in the exact detail-less way it did the first time ending in the exact same spot. Dana sat on the bathroom floor completely befuddled. What the hell was going on? This had to be more then just anxiety and if so why the courthouse? There was only one person she could think of that could help her straightening this mess out.

(Giles' Apartment, Sunnydale California)

Wesley leaned against the banister and looked out over the Sunnydale skyline. As he contemplated the events of today Dires joined him.

"I know I'm kind of the outsider here but I'm guessing he hit a sore point" She said

Wesley sighed heavily

"I worked hard, I lost sleep translating and researching in what I thought was making up for was the past," he said sadly, "turns out I'm just doomed to repeat it."

"You shouldn't blame yourself for his stupidity." Dires replied

"I'm not," Wesley explained, "I'm blaming myself for my own incompetence."

Dires looked at Wesley curiously

"Okay you've lost me."

"The owner of this apartment, Rupert Giles, he's the watcher of the current slayer, well, one of the current slayers but there was a point in time where I was. This was my first assignment away from England and the council and I was thrilled at the opportunity to get into the field and make a difference."

"What happened?"

Wesley looked over to her his eyes filled with pain and sorrow

"They turned against me," Wesley stated, "Buffy shunned the council and Faith . . . she became evil. Instead of standing beside them I stood in their way my lack of field experience glaringly obvious and soon after I was fired. Then I bumped into Xander and Dana in Oxnard and saw a second opportunity to make a difference. I worked and researched but, obviously, I'm not the qualified demon hunter in their eyes that I thought I was. That's why Xander came traipsing back to Giles."

Dires studied him closely.

"You wanna know one thing I learned though out this whole experience?" she asked, "you're not really tested until you have everything taken. I felt the same thing you did when Descry took my power. Feeling weak again made me wanna dig a dirt hole and pile in but that's not going to help anybody. You gotta dig your feet in Wes that's how you're gonna win."

Wesley looked over to her. Her warm expression was infectious and soon after he felt himself beginning to smile. Just then Wesley cell began to ring. The both of them look down at the caller I.D. which displayed Dana's name.

"Looks like somebody still needs you" Dires mused

Wesley gave her a brief look before he answered it

"Hello?"

"It happened again!" Dana exclaimed in a panicky voice

A curious look crossed Wesley face as he took a seat.

"Dana, calm down" Wesley inquired, "What are you talking about?"

Dana took a couple of deep breath as she began to pace in the small café bathroom.

"Okay, before I caught up with you this morning I got a shadow," She explained, "it showed the front of the courthouse here in L.A."

"And what happened?" Wesley inquired

"That's the freaky part, nothing happened, it was like everyday normal there. I think I might've busted my future telling shadow thingy."

Wesley pondered it for a second.

"Maybe there's something there you're not seeing," Wesley commented, "Was there a clock nearby to tell you when this non-even is supposed to happen?"

"Um . . . yeah there's a clock inside I think it's at about two this afternoon."

"Then it's simple. All you need to do is be there and hopefully you'll be able to pick up on the missing details."

Dana looked down at her Bikini and frowned.

"I can't do it." She commented quickly

"I don't see us having much of a choice . . ."

"Hey, you found Xander yet?" she asked sharply

"Well, yes, but there's . . ."

"Get Xander do it," she asked, "he at be there fast and he has that whole not seeing him deal I can't do."

"Unfortunately I can't do that," Wesley replied, "there's a . . . problem with Xander at the moment. You're going to need to be there yourself."

"Wes, seriously, I can't do it."

"Look, I know you're isolated in Los Angeles and maybe the incident with Hades might have taken a blow to your confidence but I don't think we have much of a choice. I wish I could be there to help you but unfortunately this is the situation. Somebody could be in danger you need to be there."

Dana ran her hand through her hair. As much as she wanted to protest she knew Wesley had a point.

"Dana, listen to me, I have every confidence you can handle this," Wesley reaffirmed sympathetically, "Whether or not you want to believe this you are one of the strongest people I have ever known. Just focus on the objective you'll be fine."

Dana sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

"'Kay, I'll call you when I'm there." She replied solemnly

"Do so," Wesley replied, "I'll try and assist as much as I can from here."

Wesley completed his call and joined the others

"Dana alright?" Dires inquired

"So far," Wesley explained, "but it looks like her time isn't exactly passive."

Dana hung up her cell and put it back in her satchel. She looked down at her watch which told her she had a little over half an hour giving her no time to get changed. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. A lot of girl superheroes wore skimpy, form fitting, outfits but this wasn't exactly a comic and Dana was very aware of the fact that the only thing protecting her from complete exposure was three small pieces of fabric.

"Shoot!" She exclaimed to herself in quiet frustration as she adjusted her top self consciously in a vain attempt at getting more coverage.

(Courthouse, Los Angeles California – 30 mins later)

The courtroom bustled with activity. Out the front Duncan stood near the door as he went over his notes. His meeting with Detective Lockley was more counterproductive then he'd hoped. The police at a loss at what the crates Vito had shipped in exactly were but what was clear was they weren't the weapons crates they suspected in the first place. Stacey rushed over to him with purpose winding her way through the crowd.

"We've got a problem." She announced as soon as she was by his side

"And again we avoid hello." Duncan mused

Stacey ignored the comment as she ushered him over to a corner

"Frank's missing." She said

This caught Duncan's attention

"What? When did this happen?"

"Not long after we left," Stacey explained, "I got a call a few minutes ago saying there's signs of a struggle."

"Vito's men?" Duncan inquired

"That's my first theory." Stacey replied "I'll talk to the judge see if I can buy us some time . . ."

"To do what?" A voice asked from next to them

Duncan and Stacey looked over to see a superior looking Lindsey McDonald toting the familiar Wolfram and Hart briefcase

"Waste more of my client's precious time?" Lindsey inquired

"That's right because it just so hard to find the hours in the day to murder innocent cops." Duncan retorted

"Alleged murder Fitzgerald," Lindsey corrected, "I didn't think you're away from real law for that long."

"Actually I think you'll find having an eyewitness and forensic evidence makes it murder."

Lindsey smiled at him

"I wouldn't put too much faith that." He replied before entering

Duncan shook his head before turning his attention back to Stacey

"I'll head back to the office see what I can find out form the police," he stated, "You still want to handle the judge?"

"Already on it."

The two of them split off and headed in their separate directions. Inside the courtroom Lindsey moved over to the defense desk and placed his case on the table

"So I'm guessing the rumors are true." A voice said from behind him

Lindsey didn't react to strongly. He causally turned to find Angel sitting in the front row of the gallery.

"And what would that be?" Lindsey asked

"You have to sell you're soul to work for Wolfram and Hart." Angel continued

"It's more collateral then selling," Lindsey commented, "besides we all can't get infected by gypsies can we Angel."

Slowly Angel to his feet. He looked around the courtroom with casual interest

"Seems like a lot of trouble just for one mob goon. You know, it almost makes me wonder why he worth protecting."

"Wolfram and Hart value each client equally."

"And this would have nothing to do with the large amount of crates he had shipped over for you from central Africa."

"Like usual Angel I have no idea what you're talking about."

Angel walked through the knee high swinging doors and stood in front of Lindsey.

"You know the boxes I'm talking about. There about a foot tall with a demon dialect written on the side?"

"Sounds like I should be asking you some questions," Lindsey commented, "considering the evidence tampering you just described to me."

Angel moved into threatening distance.

"I'm gonna be on you day and night and I suggest you start getting chatty or else I'm going to have to ruin this nice polished wood floor with the blood of your lifeless corpse."

Out the front of the courthouse Dana sat on the front steps and took in the lay of the land. According to her shadow this is where . . . whatever it was, was going to happen. She was so focused on her search that she failed to notice her Father barreling out as fast as he could. Duncan checked his watch with a sense of tense foreboding. Hopefully the detectives find something useful by the time he arrives. About half way down he couldn't help by notice the nervous looking brunette in the pink swimwear. His paternal instincts kicking in Duncan wandered over.

"Miss," he asked, "Are you all . . ."

Dana jumped and swung around to see her Father looking at her curiously.

"Dana?" he asked in alarm

Awkwardly she got back onto her feet and hugged him.

"Hey Dad." She said catching her breath from the fright

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Wait, better question, what are you wearing?"

Dana looked at her skimpy outfit warily. She wrapped her arms around her stomach for cover

"Mom made it for me" She replied turning bright red

"I know I'm not exactly the fashion expert your mother is but aren't you a little . . . under dressed for this part of the city?"

Dana rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Its mom's idea," she explained, "She thinks I'm too uptight want's me to loosen up more."

Duncan blinked at her for a moment

"Uh huh . . ." He replied with reserved anger," Just out of curiosity how loose does you're mother want you to be?"

"Dad!" Dana retorted firmly

He pulled out his cell and began to dial.

"Is there a scale or a diagram you can show me because I'd really like to know where your mother drew these conclusions?"

"Dad, don't make a deal, please?" Dana continued looking at her father with begging eyes.

Duncan was about to comment when he felt someone touch his arm. He looked over to see Stacey slightly out of breath.

"Oh, great, you're still here," she panted, "I just spoke to the judge he's granted us a continuance until tomorrow morning so it'll give us time to find out what happened "

Stacey suddenly realized they weren't alone. She looked over at Dana strangely

"Hello." Stacey continued awkwardly

"Stacey you remember my daughter Dana don't you?"

"'Course," Stacey replied still looking Dana up and down, "Nice . . . swimwear."

Sensing the awkwardness of the moment Duncan excused himself and took Dana aside.

"I've still got a lot of work ahead of me so do you want a lift? Preferably somewhere with clothes that you can get dressed in." he asked

Dana looked at her surroundings carefully. The shadows deadline hadn't past yet which means she couldn't leave yet.

"It's cool I gotta wait here for . . . a friend anyways."

Duncan narrowed his eyes slyly as he studied her outfit

"Is this friend a boy?"

Dana rolled her eyes.

"No boys." Dana replied

"That's my pumpkin," Duncan smiled as he noticed Stacey tapping her watch, "I have to go now call you tonight?"

"Okay Dad, but for the record," she replied gesturing to her outfit, "not my idea."

"You don't need to convince me sweetie," he replied, "I know how certifiable you're mom can be at times but could you please do me one favor?"

Duncan pulled out his wallet and handed Dana a large wad of cash.

"Go buy yourself a shirt and some pants, least that way I don't have to worry about you or my heart."

Dana gave her father a lopsided grin and put her arms around his neck

"I'll try." She replied

Duncan kissed her on the forehead before he returned to Stacey and the two lawyers began to venture back to Duncan's car. Duncan went to great effort to ignore Stacey's smirk.

"Dana's defiantly not eleven anymore is she?" Stacey commented

"Don't start with me." Duncan retorted

"What was the part about no boys?"

"I don't trust boys," Duncan replied, "I used to be a boy I know how they think."

(Corridor, Courthouse, Los Angeles California)

"I haven't seen him Doyle," Angel said as he leaned against the payphone, "Are you sure it's supposed to happen here."

"Positive. Some time this afternoon that guy we saved at the pier is gonna have is innards made outards by vamps, also, there's something else." Doyle replied on the other end of the line.

"In the form of what?"

"That's the hazy part," Doyle explained, "there was something else there but, through the throbbing pain and the temporary blindness, I couldn't tell you exactly what. All I know is its dark."

Angel quickly surveyed the current location.

"Alright I'll give it more time. How's the translation from the crates coming?"

"It's not."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy's I showed this to, those 'experts' I was talkin' about, up and scarpered before I even got a verb outta them. I don't about you but that's a bad sign in my book."

"You and Cordelia keep searching I'll check in when done here."

"Watch you're back man."

Angel hung up and wandered back out into the hall. The lack of any major activity made him unsettled. Restless he made his way over to the courthouse entrance making especially sure to stay away from the direct sunlight. Stared out into the busy street. So far so normal. Nothing really jumped out at him as being strange.

The clock behind him struck two. Angel wasn't the only one to hear this for outside on the front step Dana sat and waited impatiently hoping to discovery why she had to sit there and wait impatiently. Seconds later a motorbike pulled up from around the corner and parked the guy on a motorcycle pulled out his cell and began talking. The rider looked a little worse for ware with his shirt ripped in a few places and a lot of his skin was covered in scratches. Dana looked at him curiously when something hit her. The guy on the bike was in the shadow.

"Shut you're hole and listen!" Frank Romano yelled, "He'd tried to have me killed . . . what d'you mean who? Vito Giordano! He sicked these monsters on me! . . Yeah monsters like in the movies! . . What I want you to do is grab as much as you can hold and get outta the city, hell, get out of the country! If there's a UFO leaving get off the planet! . . I'm not high! . . . Fine get yourself whacked see if I care!"

Frank hung up the cell and leaned against his bike in frustration. He'd just barely got away from the vampire cops who'd gone into the room to kill him. If it wasn't for the fire escape outside his window and their aversion to sunlight he'd be dead. He was in two minds whether or not to enter to the courthouse and warn the A.D.A.'s about this. On the one hand if he testifies Vito goes away and he might be safe. On the other hand Vito's men could be waiting for him and could gun him down before he got even two steps. He didn't know what to do.

"Ah . . . S'cuse me" A timid voice asked from next to him

Frank looked over to see Dana watching him cautiously. A suggestive smile crossed over his face as his eyes ventured slowly over her semi-naked body

"Hey gorgeous, what can I do you for?" he asked

Dana approached him slowly making sure she kept a little distance between them.

"Okay, this is gonna sound kinda nuts but . . . are you in danger?"

This question hit home with Frank but he didn't want to show it. Climbed off his bike and got way to close to her.

"Why would I be in danger?" he asked, "are you planning on causing me some trouble because I wouldn't complain."

Dana cringed at the comment and at the way he kept eyeing off her chest. She backed up immediately

"Sorry . . . thought you were someone else." She replied

Dana walked away from Frank as quickly as she could back up to the steps trying to shake of the experience as much as possible. She hoped to god that guy wasn't the reason for the shadow. She was just about to sit down when the reflective surface of the window caught her attention. Frank looked like he was standing alone next to his bike but she swore there was more people around him then that. Dana turned around and discovered there were several other guys standing in the shade nearby. She looked from the window and back again. For some reason the extra men were casting any reflection. Dana remembered back to when Spike was in her room and she couldn't see him in her mirror. From behind Dana Frank howled. She swung around to see the non reflective men dragging a kicking and screaming Frank away into the alley.

Oh that was perfect. Of all the people she had to save it had to be the creepy pervert guy. But the question was why didn't the struggle show up in the shadow like all the other times? This was a question for later, right now; she had to save him from the vampires. Moving swiftly Dane collected her satchel from the ground and made her way to the entrance of the alley. Peering carefully around the corner she quickly discovered the alley was empty.

Cautiously Dana wandered down to see if there was another way out that she couldn't see from the street. About three quarters of the way in she discovered the door leading into the adjacent office building swinging off its hinges. Dana hesitated for a second. Every time something like this happens she's ended up held against her will by something evil. Maybe it's time to take the advice she like to give to those teens in horror films and not go through the spooky open door.

A crash came from inside. Realizing as much as she'd truly love for the situation to go away on it's own she knew that somebody had to do something. Taking a nervous deep breath she opened the door and charged in. on the third floor Frank was thrown violently against the far wall. He sat flat up against it as the small vampire hoard began to encircle him.

"What d'you guy's want with me?" he asked failing to show bravado

The lead vampire kneeled over him.

"Simple really, Boss want's no living witnesses." He explained to frank

Frank stared wildly at the bumpy faced force in panic

"You guy's work for Vito?" he asked

The vampires laughed.

"Vito? You kiddin'? Mob don't pay in the right currency," the lead vamp replied, "Now them lawyers, they know how to treat a vamp proper."

He snagged Frank by the throat and hauled him up the wall.

"They told us we get to eat you if we got you out the way."

The lead vamp bared his fangs. He was inches away from piercing his neck when a loud thud echoed through the room. The vamps turned and watched as the door to the office space began to slowly crack under the pressure black vapor pouring in through every crevice. Finally the door gave way, splintering violently; as Dana entered her eyes pitch black and her body pouring with vapor.

"What the hell's that? Slayer?" One of the vampires asked

The lead vamp dropped Frank and walked towards her studying her with great interest

"Nah, something new. Didn't know there'd be a toy surprise with this happy meal." He replied

"Let him go!" Dana said as strongly as she could

"What if I don't?" the lead vamp asked

"Then I make you dead . . . deader"

The vamps laugh again sending a chill down Dana's spine. Slowly the vamps began to surround her blocking any exit she might want to use. This was as far as she got in the making the plan part of the rescue and she had no idea what to do next.

"You got spunk girly," The lead vamp commented as he approached her, "along with a sweet pair of legs . . ."

Before Dana knew what was happening the lead vamp swoop on her running his hand slowly down her cheek.

" . . . You and me are goin' for a thrill ride before I kill you."

The next two movements where a blur. With a look of anger Dana knocked his hand away and struck him in the chest with both fists. The lead vamp shot backwards at lightning speed crashing through the back wall and out into the daylight. Frank collected himself off the ground and looked out the hole in the building in time to see the lead vamp explode in a fireball. All were stunned by what just happened. The other vamps snarled angrily and leapt into the fray. Dana's reflexes were sharp. She shifted quickly to the side grabbing one of the advancing vampires by the collar and tossed him straight out the window. She swung around sharply and raised her hand enveloping two other vamps in vapor. They screamed loudly before exploding to dust.

One of the remaining vamps picked up a nearby chair and smashes it over Dana's head sending her down onto the ground. The vamps celebration is short lived as Dana rolled onto her back slamming one of the broken chair legs into his chest. Dana flipped back onto her feet and looked at the three remaining vampires who shared the same resident look.

"Ah screw this!" one of them exclaimed as all three scuttled past her

Dana lowered her arms as her eyes cleared. It was tough to get used to the fight skills access when she uses Yassek's power and each time she does it feels less and less right. Today felt a little different she couldn't help but feel the strange boost in power she got during the fight along with the sense that she wasn't the one doing it. Dana was going to see if Frank was alright but when she turned back to where he was sitting he was gone.

"Oh stellar," She said to herself, "great job Dana you lost the creepy victim guy."

Dusting herself off Dana quickly walked down the hall and back to the stairwell. As soon as she was out of sight one of the doors to a nearby office opened and Angel stepped out into the hall. He'd seen Frank's kidnapping at the same time Dana had but he had to find a less sunny path to get into the building. He'd arrived in the hallway just as Dana knocked the lead vamp through the wall. There was only one answer where this mystery girl came from. Angel moved into a nearby office to use a phone.

"Angel investigations we help the helpless." Cordelia said in a bright tone

"It's me," Angel replied

"Angel, did you find dock guy yet?"

"More or less."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say I think I know who Wolfram and Hart sent to kill Frank." Angel replied seriously

* * *

Act 2

* * *

(Safe House, Los Angeles California – late afternoon)

"Like I told you over the phone we don't know what happened." Kate Lockley said seriously, "I spoke to the officers guarding the apartment and canvassed the officers out the front of the building nobody entered at any time. Our working theory is that the Giordano's got in through the window via the fire escape. Word on the street is that they're hunting anybody involved with Vito's arrest"

"I'm not seeing any blood detective," Stacey stated, "the Giordano's like their hits to be felt."

"They could be trying to find out how much he saw."

"If that's the case he needs to be found quickly," Duncan said as he searched through the folder in his hands, "it doesn't seem likely they'd keep him around for this long."

"We're doing the best we can." Kate replied

Through the bustling officers Kate noticed the tall brooding individual standing in the doorway. Excusing herself from the lawyers she moved quickly over to him.

"Angel," She said in a surprised tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Angel said as he entered

"Okay . . . if you want to wait a minute I need to finish."

"It's urgent" Angel said

Kate quickly looked back into the room before they moved out into the hall. Kate folded her arms and looked at Angel seriously.

"What's this about?" she asked

"Do you know if any of your officers saw a short brunette, mid to late teens, with a broken left arm anywhere near here?" Angel inquired

"I don't think so," Kate replied, "Why's that important?"

"I think she might have something to do with your missing witness."

"How

Angel frowned pensively. His focus quickly shifted to the apartment and the surrounding hallways. His vampire senses already confirmed that Frank was here previously along with a dozen or so other people but he couldn't smell the mystery girl anywhere near the area. Something didn't feel right. Either this girls powers could somehow mask her from his senses or she really wasn't anywhere near the building. Kate studied Angel curiously

"Angel, if you know something about this case . . ." She asked

"I'm still following a few leads myself."

"Detective." One of the officers called out from the doorway.

Kate only turned away for a second to tell the officer to wait when she looked back Angel was nowhere to be seen. In the lobby Cordelia and Doyle waited impatiently. Cordelia was on her tenth lap when the lobby doors opened and Angel stepped out.

"Finally Mr. disappear into the day!" Cordelia snapped at him, "ever think of calling again sooner?"

Angel ignored the jibe his mind whirring on where his next move should lead him. Doyle pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over

"You okay man?" Doyle asked

"Fine" Angel replied

"And witness guy?" Cordelia asked

"He got out."

"What about that mystery girl you talked about? She's gotta be this years winner in wolfram and hart's miss assassin pageant."

Angel paused his brooding pensive expression becoming more pronounced.

"I'm not sure."

Cordelia shrugged in confusion

"Ah, hello, what's not to be sure about? Teen freak broke in all black eyed and Smokey that's, like, chapter one in the what's what of evil." She stated

"Yeah, well, I hate to be the bubble buster here Princess but my vision clearly showed the vampires doing the deed," Doyle replied, "It showed nothing about girl wonder."

Cordelia shot Doyle a look

"She knocked a vampire twice her size through a solid wall and I don't think we need to stretch the imagination." She snapped

"That might be true but doesn't it seem kinda over kill even by Wolfram and Hart's twisted standards?"

"All the more reason to get some answers," Angel stated, "Doyle, ask around, the kinda power she's wielding can't go unnoticed for long. Cordy I need you to check in with the hospitals in the area."

"Checking for a body trail?" she asked

"No, her left forearm was in a cast," Angel recounted, "Which mean she'd had to go get it treated somewhere. Start local if you can't find anything spread out to some of the neighboring cities."

"What are you gonna do?" Cordelia asked

"I'll hit the tunnels see if I can track Frank's sent. Hopefully I can get to him before she does."

"Using kids as killers," Cordelia pondered as they all left, "there's one 'what I did over the summer' story I never wanna read."

(City Center, Los Angeles California)

Dana snaked her way down the sidewalk as quickly as she could. She held her cell phone tightly in her hand as she ignored the stares and the occasional wolf whistle.

". . . Turned out to be a bunch of vamps wanting to bite some guy" she said as she brushed stray hair away from her face.

"Is he is alright?" Wesley asked on the other end of the line

"Yep he's good . . . But."

"But what?"

"I . . . kinda lost him," Dana admitted, "He got away during the fight."

"I see, well, you need to find him again." Wesley remarked

Dana frowned at the comment.

"Why? I stopped the shadow badness."

"Because this was a vampire attack during the middle of the day," Wesley explained, "Something vampires don't do unless they're motivated to do so."

Dana thought back to the fight. There was one thing that didn't sit well with her.

"One of the vamps said something really weird. He said the lawyers paid him better. Why do lawyers need vampires?" She asked

"A remarkably good question and something I think you should ask the gentlemen when you find him."

Dana looked down at herself and frowned

"But Wes," she replied toying self-consciously on the knots of her bikini bottoms, "I'm in a bikini."

"Well this is hardly the time to sun yourself Dana the man could still be in danger."

Dana rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"'Kay I'll try and shadow where he is."

"Alright, call if you need further help" Wesley replied

Dana hung up her cell and placed it back in her satchel. She got the distinct feeling that this was going to be an extremely long day. Again she looked down at herself. Before she went anywhere else it was definitely time to get dressed. Dana pulled out the money her father gave her and looked around. There was a clothes store not to far from where she was and, like her father said; even if it was just a shirt it'd be better then . . .

Dana doubled over as the all too familiar pain of an oncoming shadow made her drop her money. Staggering into an alley she collapsed into the wall just as she shadow projected. The scene was of a dive somewhere. Frank was up at the bar downing peanuts as the barman placed a drink down in front of him. That's when the shadow ended. Extremely unsatisfied Dana struggled back onto her feet. What the hell was going on? Why were all of her shadows today showing her nothing useful? Dana rubbed the throbbing vein in her forehead. The pain seemed to be getting worse as well. She needed answers but first she needed her clothes. That's when she remembered the money she dropped before entering the alley. She looked back out to the sidewalk only to discover the money missing from where she'd dropped it.

"Shoot!" She said to herself in annoyance, "Now what?"

Unfortunately for her there was only one option left.

(Brook/Mitchell Fashion Studio, Los Angeles California – 45 minutes later)

Gillian knelt in front of the dress dummy with several pins in her mouth. She was pinning the seem closed on the dress she was working on when the phone on the table next to her began to ring. Gillian placed the pins on the table and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Brook/Mitchell Fashions," She said in her professional tone, "This is Gillian."

"I'm trying to grasp the logic here Gil, I really am," Duncan said, "but I have to admit I'm having trouble with this one, maybe you could help me, what possessed you send our only daughter out into the city in her underwear?"

Gillian stopped what she was doing and sighed in frustration. She had no idea how he found out and, honestly, she didn't care.

"She wasn't in her underwear." Gillian replied defensively

"Well, what ever it is, she was showing off too much of her body, then again, maybe this is part of her new 'loose' lifestyle you'd like her to follow."

Gillian leaned stressfully against the table

"She told you that?"

"And boy was I thrilled by the new direction you're nurturing was heading in," Duncan snapped, "What's next? Are you going to invite the quarterback over for some late night servicing?"

"Wow I can't begin to tell you how inappropriate that was." Gillian replied

"At least I never forgot to dress her."

"Okay I'll do things your way. How 'Bout I'll start by leaving Dana for someone to kidnap her!" Gillian yelled, "Or should I'll break her other arm, huh?"

Duncan went silent the comments cutting like a knife. Gillian went of the front foot

"Oh, sorry, I'm not allowed to criticize the way you bring her up?"

"As I've already told you both of those thing were out of my hands . . ."

"Come to think of it, in the last few months she's been hurt more times living with you then me," Gillian continued, "a more suspicious person might look at that and think someone's being a bad daddy."

Again Duncan didn't reply. Gillian could almost hear the gears inside his mind spinning furiously to try and find a response.

"You can question the way I deal with my children but at least I've never hit any of them!" Gillian spat viciously

"We'll talk about this later!" Duncan scowled before hanging up

Gillian hung up her end and ran her hands stressfully through her hair. In pure frustration she swung around knocked the dummy over in pure frustration causing several of her staff to take several defensive steps away from her.

"Mom?" a small voice said from behind her.

Gillian turned to see Dana standing nearby awkwardly shifting her weight while she held her left arm in a nervous fashion. Gillian straightened up and folded her arms.

"Mom . . . um . . ." Dana continued meekly

"You saw him? When did you go see him?" Gillian asked

"A couple of hours ago but . . ."

"And you went like that?" Gillian continued gesturing wildly at her daughters swimwear, "are you insane? Do you know how dangerous this city is?"

"Well . . . in my defense you took my other clothes . . ."

"I told you to head to the beach! Is this how we're going to play this Dana? I say something and you completely ignore me?"

"No, mom, it was . . . it's," Dana attempted trying furiously to come up with the simplest way to explain why she went to the courthouse, "it was important. And Dad was just . . ."

As soon as Dana mentioned her fathers name Gillian's expression changed

"Did he put you up to this?" Gillian asked

Dana was floored by this comment. She pouted nervously

"What? No! . . it wasn't planed or anything . . ." She replied in shock

"So I only get to see you for five minutes," Gillian yelled, "and your father get's unlimited access? That is so typical!"

Gillian walked and gripped her roughly on the shoulders.

"This is my fortnight with you!" She yelled, "I don't care what your dad's plan is you're not leaving until the end of it!!"

"I'm sorry" Dana said fearfully

Nearby Sonya and the others watch the display in disappointment. Seeing the rising fear in Dana's eyes she knew it was time to intervene. Sonya shot Gillian a scathing look as she pulled her hands off of Dana.

"Okay I think it's time you got back in your corner!" Sonya snapped

"No, not this time! I'm sick of him hijacking the time I have to see her!"

"Are you really gonna do this in front of Dana?"

Gillian looked at Sonya's expression and pulled back from her anger. She turned just in time to see Dana disappear out the front door.

"Nice work." Sonya continued angrily before following Dana outside

She found Dana sitting on the front step her head buried in her arms as she sobbed quietly to herself. Sonya sat down next to her and rubbed Dana's back in support. Dana looked over to Sonya her eyes red and puffy from the crying.

"Hey, you know she don't mean it right?" She said in sympathy

"W-why do they keep doing that?" Dana spluttered between sobs

Sonya put her arm around her and leaned her head on Dana's

"Girl, you know your parents got a rage spot for each other," Sonya explained, "it's their beef. It's got nothing to do with you."

Dana pouted harder at that comment; this didn't make her feel any better, Sensing Dana's apprehension Sonya pulled her into a hug. She'd always thought of her as the little sister she never had and she couldn't understand why Gillian kept blowing up in front of her like that. Behind her Sonya heard the door close. She looked up to see Gillian standing on the top step looking very sheepish. Sonya nodded and moved out of the way as Gillian sat down. Seeing her mother Dana dropped her head into her lap and Gillian stroked her hair lightly.

"Angel . . . I . . . I'm so sorry," Gillian said in an apologetic tone, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It just when I talk to your Dad . . ."

Dana got to her feet so fast it made Gillian jump in shock. Without looking back Dana sprinted away from the building as fast as she could. She ran for what felt like a mile before ducking into an alleyway. Part of her wanted to get away from her mother but that wasn't the main reason for leaving. She'd been holding back on the shadow for as long as she could but she couldn't hold it for a minute longer. Dana dropped to the ground the pain reaching unbearable levels. She looked up as the shadow shot forward. The scene was exactly the same as before Frank sitting at a bar in an unpleasant looking dive. This time Dana tried to absorb as much information as she could.

Outside the window Dana noticed a street sign, West Temple St; problem was she also noticed the time to. According to the shadow whatever was going to happen it was going to happen within the next twenty minutes. Dana leaned against the wall and rested her head in her hands. She had no idea what she was going to do. There wasn't enough time to get there and even if there was she had no idea what she would be up against and whether or not she could handle it. For the first time since she discovered her powers she felt extremely alone.

(Bar, Los Angeles California – 20 minutes later)

Frank slumped down onto the bar stood with an unusual heaviness. He dragged the bowl of peanuts towards him and started to search through them for the one that hasn't been pre-sucked when the bartender approached. He placed franks usual drink in front of him and regarded Frank with interest.

"Jeez what happened to you?" the bartender asked

Frank looked up with a sullen downtrodden expression.

"Don't ask," Frank replied seriously, "Just don't ask."

The bartender smirked at him lightly as he gave the glass in his hand a thorough clean.

"What was her name?"

"God, I wish it was that simple." Frank replied sculling the drink down as fast as he could

The bartender raised his eyebrows. He leaned forward on the bar with interest.

"Oh, now I have to hear this."

Outside the bar the shadows began to stir. Three set of glowing eyes began to stalk towards the bar each pair accompanied by a low menacing growl. Slowly the creatures emerged both of them resembling gargoyles and each sporting a savage set of claws and teeth. The lead creature sniffed at the air lightly its gaze quickly moving to the bar across the street.

". . . So the next thing I know," Frank said in frustration, "I'm being hauled into this building by some guy's who look like the same Halloween rejects those two cops had and they're like 'our boss want you dead'."

The bartender laughed

"You always had a way of ticking strangers off Frank." He said jovially

Frank took another swig of his beer.

"I haven't even gotten up to the part with girl." Frank replied

"Oh yeah?"

"So anyways I was in the corner with the fang guys over me and the next thing I see is this short brunette in this pink, come-play-with-me, two piece busting down the door."

The bartender gave Frank a cynical look.

"You're making that up."

"Oh believe me it wasn't as sexy as it sounds," Frank replied staring down into his drink, "I don't think she's fully human."

The front door exploded. The two demons pounce viciously into the center of the bar scattering patrons left and right. Frank gripped tightly onto the staring wildly at the monsters that had just broken in. again the lead demon sniffed the air then looked straight at Frank. They both bared their fangs and began to encircle him blocking any possible escape path. Frank picked up a bar stool and smashed it over the nearest demons head. It shattered harmlessly not even slowing the demons for a single second. Frank screamed in terror as the demon leaned up against him.

Suddenly, from the doorway, a sword flew in embedding itself in the back of the demon leaning over Frank. It howled in pain and turned to the person who threw it. Angel walked through the door confidently staring down both of his opponents. The demons moved away from Frank finding Angel a better target. Not wasting time Frank barreled out of the battle zone as Angel vamped out and charged at them at full speed. With inches to spare he leapt onto the back of the impaled demon and pulled the sword free. Jumping from the creatures back he ducked under its swipe and swung up efficiently slicing off one of its claws. The demon stumbled backwards and howled in pain. Seizing the opportunity Angel rushed forward plunging his blade into its chest.

Before Angel had time to react he was caught in the side of the ribs by the second demon that sent him sailing over the bar. Painfully he managed to get back onto his feet just in time to see the second demon shred the bar into pieces. Angel rolled sharply to the left bounding back onto his feet ready for action. He spun sharply kicking the demon in the chest knocking the creature off balance quickly following that with a strong left hook.

As the demon crashed to the ground Angel jumped over him reclaiming his sword from the first demons chest. In one swift motion he pulled the blade from the first demon and plunged it into the chest of the second. With a final howled the second demon died. Angel leaned against the wall pain radiating from his ribs. Clutching his side he staggered into the center of the room to try and locate Frank. He found him cowering on the bathroom floor. Staggering slowly Angel put his hand on Franks shoulder.

"You alright?" Angel asked

"Remind me to start to go to church." Frank replied looking up at Angel, "hey, it's you . . . that guy from the warehouse. What are you doin' here?"

Angel helped Frank onto his feet

"Not now, I have to get you somewhere safer." Angel replied seriously as he led Frank outside

"What the hell was all that?" Frank asked

"Short answer," Angel explained as they made their way back to his car, "somebody want's you dead."

"What did I do?"

"It's not exactly what you did it's more . . ."

Angel and Frank stopped. They were seconds from getting to Angel's car when Dana ran full speed around the corner in front of them. She stopped and grabbed her side panting heavily as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Dana looked up and was startled to see Angel and Frank staring at her. A serious expression crossed her face.

". . . Get behind me" Angel finished

Dana studied the scene closely her eyes drifting from Angel to the sword he was holding to the destroyed bar and back again. It was clear to her what happened.

"Leave him alone!" She said in what she interpreted as a forceful tone

"Sorry, can't do that" Angel replied keeping his eyes fixed on Dana searching for any sign she was going to attack, "leave right now and stay healthy."

"I'm not going anyplace without the guy."

Angel took a couple of steps forward and vamped out

"Then we're gonna have issues."

Dana pulled off her satchel and placed it on the ground. Her eye's clouded over to black as vapor began to pour off her body.

"JESUS!" frank exclaimed as he stared at the both of them

Angel raised his sword and charged at Dana. Dana raised her hand and a column of vapor shot forward hitting the vampire in full force sending him flying backward into the windscreen of a nearby car. Angel shook his head lightly as he climbed off the car. He straightened up in time to have Dana grab him by the throat and toss him into the wall. Angel struggled to his feet. Dana swung out with a right hook but this time Angel was ready. He grabbed her wrist twisting it sharply and countering with a knee to the temple followed by a kick to the chest sending her flying back into a nearby power pole.

Something was strange about this girl. He was getting conflicting senses coming off her. Part of her was vicious and focused but there was another part that was radiating fear and confusion. It wasn't long before Dana was back on her feet. Before he had time to thing Angel was suddenly enveloped in a vapor column that sprung up from underneath him. He was thrown violently into the air landing hard a moment later on the hood of his car. Dana walked over to a nearby wooden pole and ripped it out of the ground effortlessly. As Angel writhed on the ground in pain Dana approached and raised her new weapon.

And then she stopped. Angel watched in confusion as a strained expression crossed Dana's face almost like she was fighting herself. With a large amount of effort Dana broke through and her eyes cleared. She dropped the pole and fell to the ground breathing heavily in intense fear. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. She'd never had to work that hard to stop her power in the past. It was like the power didn't want to stop and more like the power wanted to hurt. She looked up to Angel then over to Frank.

"Come on" She said trying to conceal her fear, "we gotta get lost."

Awkwardly Dana got to her feet and began to run grabbing a perplexed Frank by the arm and started to lead him away.

(Holland Manners office, Wolfrman and Hart, Los Angeles California)

Holland Manners stood at the window and looked out over the lights of the city of Angels his level expression making him extremely hard to read. Behind him Lindsey McDonald stood waiting for judgment.

"Well, this was a mess wasn't it?" Holland said calmly

"I'm sorry sir," Lindsey replied, "I take full responsibility. The Haya-Mazuri Demon was my call and I wasn't aware of Angel tracking Mr. Romano . . ."

"Relax Lindsey you're not in trouble."

Lindsey furrowed his eyebrows confused. He allowed himself a brief moment to relax before the tension of the statement settled in.

"Sir?"

Holland moved away from the window and back to his desk. In one causal movement he pulled back his seat and relaxed into it. He gestured to the seat across from him inviting Lindsey to sit.

"As it turns out Mr. Romano served a purpose we weren't expecting," Holland explained, "he helped us confirmed several reports we've been getting across the city starting with the vampires who survived the attack we ordered."

Holland opened the draw of his desk and pulled out a manila folder and slid it across his desk. Lindsey picked it up and read the label.

'Dana Fitzgerald'

Curious Lindsey opened the folder. The file contained surveillance photos of Dana along with school records, medical history, anything and everything that was written down about Dana sat in that folder. Lindsey soaked up the information with interest.

"Isn't this Duncan Fitzgerald's Daughter?" Lindsey inquired

"Yes, she also happens to be the Inarib Ha."

"Which is what exactly?" Lindsey inquired

"It's an ancient power drawn from the demon Yassek which disappeared around the turn of the sixteenth century in France," Holland said, "a few months ago our shamans sensed the power reemerge in Oxnard and since then we've had her under surveillance."

Lindsey studied the photos of the seemingly innocent looking teenager.

"Why didn't we go for her sooner?"

"The Partners felt it would be best to wait until her powers matured to a useful level," Holland explained

"How are we planning on bringing her in?"

Holland smiled at Lindsey.

"Angel" he stated casually

"Excuse me?" Lindsey remarked caught off guard.

"According to various sources He's currently under the misconception she's working for us," Holland stated, "which makes for a fortunate piece of serendipity for us. We wait for Angel to capture her then we move in. that's when our colleague works his way."

Holland gestured to the far corner of the room. Lindsey turned to see an aqua blue demon with long slender ears perched on an end table. He cooed lightly as he worked his way through a chicken drumstick with his long black talons.

"The partners want you to draw out this trial for as long as you can," Holland continued, "keep Duncan distracted, we'll deal with Angel."

"Yes sir." Lindsey replied a little distracted by the demon.

(Angel Investigations, Los Angeles California – 1 hour later)

"Ow!" Angel said as Cordelia placed another

Cordelia rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips.

"If you'd stop squirming for five seconds captain twitchy . . ." she snapped

"Let me get this right," Doyle said, "and I'll say this as delicately as I can . . . you got beat up by a girl?"

"She's being driven by something, I saw it in her eyes, whether or not it's Wolfram and Hart I'm not sure yet." Angel said

"The local hospitals are a no go," Cordelia stated as she collected her notes from the desk, "nobody matching her full description within the last few weeks."

"Doyle?" Angel inquire

"I asked around and all I can say is, whoever the girl is, she's defiantly got the butt of the underground a scuttling," Doyle explained

"So what's Teen Freaks deal?" Cordelia asked

"Well, according to my guys it seems the girl's power is ancient," Doyle continued, "you know, dawn of time, birth of man kinda deal and you're right about being drawn from a demon."

"Which one?" Angel inquired

"Didn't get a name but how many black eyed smoke making demons are there out there?"

Angel staggered onto his feet

"Personally," Angel replied, "I'm not in the mood to find out. Cordelia I got another job for you."

"Sure, what?" Cordelia replied

From behind the seat Angel pulled out Dana's satchel, which she left during her hasty escape, and dropped it on Cordelia's desk. From inside he pulled out her cell and tossed it to her. Cordelia turned it over in her hand

"Get me a name and address of who owns this phone." Angel replied

Cordelia looked at the phone curiously and walked behind her desk. Curious Doyle got to his feet and began to sift through the rest of the contents of the satchel. Almost immediately something met his gaze.

"Angel-man," Doyle said in a curious tone, "how far did you get through this bag?"

"Not far I was a little occupied with being injured, why?" Angel replied

From within the satchel Doyle pulled out the heavy, leather bound, book.

"'cause I really thought this would've got your attention."

(Street, Los Angeles California)

Dana and Frank ran swiftly neither of them having time to think about where they were running to. After a couple of minutes of this directionless running Frank stopped. Dana rounded on him

"What are you doing?" She said firmly, "We gotta keep moving! Let's go!"

Dana tried to grab frank by the arm again but this time frank recoiled. He stared at her wide-eyed as if she was the devil incarnate.

"No you . . . You stay the hell away from me!" He retorted deliberately keeping a few steps between them

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"That's what he said!"

"The guy's a vampire," Dana explained "You can't trust them."

"But bikini chicks that can go all black eye, smokey are completely reliable?"

Dana sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Whoever that vampire was must've been extra convincing.

"I'm not going to hurt you . . ."

Frank folded his arms

"Somethin' else he told me," he replied indignantly, "look, kid, its clear hear that at least one of you's lying to me. Honestly, I'm better off alone putting as much distance between me and this city as I can."

"You can't exactly run from those guys. They got this thing with super speed . . ."

"And you happen to know this Nancy Drew?"

Dana looked around nervously. All the times that something demonic has entered her life taught her one thing. Standing still for too long draws trouble. Dana looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We can't keep staying here like this!" She said

Frank stared at her for a second with a wary expression.

"You know somethin' kid," he said in a serious tone, "All of this weird ass crap started to happen when you and the guy with the jacket showed up. How do I know you're not doin' this to me?"

"I'm not trying anything!" Dana snapped her frustration getting the better of her

"I don't know that," Frank explained, "How do I know you two ain't doin' this between you? Both of you think ol' Frank Romano's gonna clam up if he gets a major dose of the spooky. Let me tell you somethin' I ain't anybody's experiment!"

Everything happened so fast that neither had the chance to process what happed. Before Dana had a chance to reply there was a loud clatter from the end of the alley. She turned just in time to see Darius, one of the surviving vampires from the office attack, smack her across the side of the head with a heavy metal pipe. Dana spun sharply and collapsed to the ground unconscious a fresh wound leaking blood on the pavement. Frank took a couple of steps backwards and was immediately grabbed by several vampires who appeared out of the woodwork. Frank struggled fiercely to try and escape but the vamps superior strength was too much for him. Darius kept a close eye on Dana as he pulled out his cell.

"Yeah?" a male voice said on the other end of the line

"Mr. McDonald," Darius said, "We've got him."

"Great, head to the save zone I'll get a strike team to you." Lindsey replied

"Yes sir." Darius replied hanging up

(Angel investigations, Los Angeles California)

Angel sat at his desk and slowly leafed his way through the large volume that was found in Dana's satchel. The more he absorbed the more concern filled him. The whole first chapter of the book read like a manifesto of an apocalypse cult with the demon at its center and the proxy being her tool. He'd come across several cults of this nature and it never ended well. The light knock at his office door broke him from his trance. He looked up to see Cordelia standing at the door.

"It's official," she said brightly, "I am the best, no wait, I'm better then the best I'm, like, super best or uber best maybe. D'you know if there's a level above uber 'cause I think I hit it . . ."

"Cordelia!" Angel snapped

Cordelia handed over the piece of paper she had in her hand.

"Okay, I spoke with the phone company because my poor friend sisters been really sick and might not make it to Christmas," Cordelia recounted turning on the fake tears, "the operator was so moved by my flawless performance not only do I have a name but an address."

Angel read the information

"Oxnard." He stated

"Yep," Cordelia continued, "so, as an added bonus, I checked with the Oxnard hospitals and a girl matching Teen Freaks description was admitted a couple of weeks ago with another girl who's still currently missing."

"Good." Angel replied

Cordelia frowned at the underwhelming acknowledgement.

"How bad are we talking?" She asked

Angel looked up to her.

"Bad." He replied as he got to his feet, "I've been going through the volume and I think I know why she managed to get away. She's the Inarib Ha."

"The whaty what?" Cordelia asked confused

"Powerful individual works as a vestal for a Shadowbahn Demon by the name of Yassek" Angel explained

"Sound right," Doyle said from the main office, "Certainly explains the calls I've been getting for the past hour."

"What do you mean?"

"You know those contacts I used to try and find this girl? Well I just hear back from every single one of them willing to forgo debts for anymore info on her. We're talking about demons who consider limbs as a form of payment."

"But Wolfram and Hart got to her first. Gave her an offer she couldn't refuse." Cordelia continued, "Now she's on the trail of Frank."

"We need to find out exactly where she is now before she does any further . . ." Angel ordered

Doyle jerked suddenly. He lurched backwards as the force of the vision struck him like an anvil. The image was of Frank trapped inside an abandoned building. Surrounding him was a score of vampires each of them baying for his blood. A second later there was an explosion and the room was flooded in black vapor. Doyle flinched and, with the help of Angel, climbed onto a nearby chair.

"What did you see?" Angel asked

Doyle looked at the both of them seriously

"I think I have a fair idea where they are." He replied

* * *

Act 3

* * *

(Street, Los Angeles California – 2 hours later)

"I . . . I got myself lost," the distraught woman said, "I was trying to get my bearings when I found her unconscious."

Kate Lockely noted down the details and brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Did you see anybody else around?" She asked

"No . . . nobody else," the woman replied

She looked over to Dana who lay sprawled on the ground next to a small pull of blood which trailed from a deep wound on the side of her head. A couple of paramedics hovering over her examining how serious the injury is

"Is she going to be alright?" the woman continued in concern

Kate placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Go with the officers."

The woman nodded and joined the awaiting uniform police. Kate moved over to Detective Reid who watched over paramedics.

"Sorry to call you in Kate but this sounded a lot like that serial rapist whose been working this area." Detective Reid said seriously

"It's alright," Kate replied, "Do we know who she is?"

"There's no sign of a bag or a purse and if she is carrying ID, with what she has on, I'd have to break a few decencies laws to find it."

Kate nodded then called over one of the Paramedics.

"How bad is it?" Kate asked

"It's a deep wound," the paramedic explained, "We're looking at possible concussion and I wouldn't rule out skull fracture either. We'll know more once we get back to the ICU."

"She's coming around." the other paramedic said

Kate and Detective Reid moved over next to Dana as she stirred lightly.

"Miss? Miss?" the paramedic prompted

Dana opened her eyes slowly and looked at the crowd of people encircling her.

"Wh . . . Where am I?" She asked softly

"It's alright, you're safe now."

Dana squinted at the Paramedics.

"What Happened?"

"You got hit, we're going to take you to the hospital to get you examined," Kate said as she knelt down next to her, "Did you see who attacked you?"

Dana closed her eyes and tried to recall but all she could experience was the deep throbbing pain that pulsed from her temple. She shook her head slowly. Kate smiled and patted her on her shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll talk later."

The paramedics wheeled over the gurney and they were about to lift Dana on when suddenly Dana's memory kicked in and she remembered why she was in that alleyway. Dana sat up quickly which caused the paramedics to react.

"There was a guy with me! I need to find him!" She exclaimed

"You're not going anywhere aside from the hospital." One of the paramedics replied

"No!"

Dana closed her eyes tried to get to her feet but the paramedics restrained her.

"Miss just calm down . . ."

"I need to find him!"

Dana's pitch black eyes snapped opened. Both paramedics were sent flying in opposite directions startling the police and the surrounding onlookers. Dana flipped back onto her feet and sprinted away as fast as she could, knocking aside a couple of police who attempted to block her path. She stumbled slightly as she rounded the corner the pounding in her head became more intense. Dana leaned against the wall as she tried to regain her focus which wasn't an easy task. What was she doing? She needed to go to hospital get her head checked out not bolt after Frank! She's not going to be much good to anybody if she can't think straight.

Then she thought about Frank and the vampires that snatched him. Dana couldn't help but think that, if it was her caught by vampires, how Xander and Wesley would've done anything to get her. Now that she's in a similar position she felt she should do the same. The pounding in her head returned and was quickly joined by waves of nausea. If she at least tried to shadow where he was that would be a start and maybe she could get Xander or someone to track him down in her place. Taking a couple of deep breaths she straightened and moved unsteadily to the center of the alley. Dana was wary of the unreliable state of her power but didn't have much of a choice. She closed her eyes and concentrated focusing on Frank and where he could possibly be.

Then something strange happened something that never occurred before. From beneath her feet a Column of vapor spiraled upwards slowly enveloping her completely. This was followed by a sense of weightlessness as if she was ascending from the ground. Dana tried to get a sense of what was happening but all she could see was swirling black cloud as a loud whistling sound passed through her ears. After a few moments of disorientation she felt solid ground under her feet the clouds dissipating revealing a surprised group of vampires standing in front of her.

(Wolfram and Hart Safe Zone, Los Angeles California – 5 minutes earlier)

"I have to admit it," Darius said as he stood over Frank, "you got yourself a mighty pair."

"Thanks." Frank replied as he tested his bindings which were tied to the back of the chair he was on

"Hey, nobody appreciates an audacious effort like myself. Not only did you get help from the city you hired yourself the Inarib Ha!"

Frank stared at Darius strangely.

"Who?"

"The tinny brunette you're with," Darius said, "How'd you find her anyways? Locater magic? Some kind of demon ritual?"

"Is your head screw on okay?" Frank asked

Darius chucked and his lackeys joined him.

"I like you," Darius replied, "if the higher ups weren't planning on killing you for what you know I would totally sire you to join us."

Frank looked alarmed at the comment.

"What you guy's do to her anyway?" Frank asked

"She's out cold, girls gonna have one hell of a headache but nothing permanent, the partners want her alive," Darius replied, "and don't start thinking about rescue we'll be gone and back to the office before that happens."

Suddenly the light in the room began to dim. A smoke funnel began to swirl up from the ground getting denser and denser. The vamps shielded their eyes as the cloud dispersed leaving Dana standing in the center of the room. Darius got to his feet and vamped out

"Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, "get her!"

The vampires got to her feet and began to approach. Dana, her eyes still black, looked at them stoically without shifting a muscle. They were inches away before Dana made her move. A thick back cloud shot out in all directions. Frank prepared to be smothered in the thick vapor when, all of a sudden, the smoke veered around him. In the midst of the black all he could hear was screaming and explosions of the vampires turning to dust. When the cloud finally settled the only one left alive was Dana. She was lying on the floor, blood pouring down the side of her head from the wound faster as she panting heavily.

"Okay," Frank said seriously, "Now I believe you."

Dana untied Frank and helped him to his feet

"You alright?" she asked

"Nothing Bruised or broken"

"Great."

Dana wobbled slightly but managed to steady herself with a nearby box.

"Is it worth askin' how you're holding?" Frank inquired

Dana looked up to him briefly before returning to her headache

"Right, stupid question," Frank asked, "What's the plan now kid?"

"There's gonna be others," Dana replied exhausted, "we better get . . ."

Dana stopped as her mind clouded over again. She collapsed onto a nearby box and put her head in her hands. What the hell was that last attack? It felt like she was being gutted out from the inside and it took all of her strength to make sure Frank wasn't killed. One thing was clear it wasn't her in full control. Nearby Frank leaned against the wall and looked at his savior with concern.

"I'm no medical professional but you looks to me like you need a hospital."

"Not until you're safe."

"Hey, you'll get no argument on this end. So how we gonna do it?"

Dana looked around sheepishly.

"I don't know," She replied, "I don't even know how I got here."

Frank stated at her in concern

"Not exactly a confidence builder girly." Frank replied

Dana leaned against the wall.

"I just . . . I need to stop for a moment and re-get my head then I'll . . ."

Suddenly her head began to swim. Dana fell forwards Frank scampered forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're not exactly queen of the ballerinas at the moment," Frank said as he helped her back down onto the chair, "Why don't we call the police?"

Dana looked up at him with deep seriousness. Frank nodded

"Right, what could they do, aside from die professionally," He continued

Through the pain, nausea and disorientation something crept into Dana's mind. It didn't seem poignant when they were running for their lives but now, during this quiet moment, the relevance of the question started to radiate.

"Why do they want you?" Dana asked

"You got me there," Frank replied, "That vampire said because of what I saw. Don't see why Vito killin' that cop earns me monster attention."

"Was there anything else?"

Frank searched his memory for a moment

"There were the dogs."

Dana stared at him strangely. Frank tried to think of the better way to describe them

"Ugly little beasts tore up my friend in twenty seconds like a newspaper that was before the bang from inside the warehouse."

"Demons? From inside?" She asked, more for her own benefit then Franks.

"That's when Vito Giordano shot the cop," Frank continued, "and all this crazy fun time started."

Dana took a moment to join the dots.

"We should see what's inside that warehouse."

Frank looked at Dana in surprised

"Are you nuts?" He exclaimed

"You said it just then," Dana explained weakly, "that's when everything happened there's gotta be a link there."

"Okay, Just so where clear I tell ya about the mafia warehouse part didn't I?" he asked

(Harbor Warehouse 280, Los Angeles California – 30 minutes later)

"I don't like this," Frank said as he and Dana stood in front of the side door to the large steel structure, "Usually when boltin' from something it's best to go the other way."

"You wanna find out what's the why?" Dana asked as she leaned heavily against Frank and stared at the building.

"'Course but my 'great protector' ain't exactly standing on her own."

Dana tried to keep her serious expression on but he had a point. Ever since being hit over the head by Darius standing had become more then an issue. Layer in the waves of dizziness and nausea and it was clear that she wasn't exactly combat ready. But the shadows happened for a reason and she couldn't leave him to die what other options were there? Frank helped her closer to the door. With a level of effort from the both of them the swing open with a loud echo as the both of them entered. Inside the warehouse were rows and rows of the same ancient looking identical box each of them made a dull olive colored oak and each bearing the same set of unidentifiable phrases written on the side.

"Any idea what these are?" Dana asked

"Kid, I've been working these docks of a few years now," Frank replied, "Nothing like this' ever come through."

Dana was helped unsteadily down the isles her focus split between examining the boxes and keeping conscious. From what she could tell there were hundreds of these crates the main question was why? What were they for? Frank collected a clipboard from the top of a nearby crate and began to thumb through its pages.

"Manifest says they came from Central America. It's a little light on any other details." He continued

"There's so many of them," Dana observed seriously, "they can't be all for the same . . . whoa."

The both of them reached the end of the aisle and discovered something else. Laying a few feet away from them was what looked like a giant, deep brown, coffin that was about twice the size of Frank. On the lid of the casket, engraved on a simple bronze plaque with a single word written in a different language then the crates. Frank looked around the whole area and the numerous directions they could be attacked from and his nerves flared up again.

"Okay, we did the lookin' part," Frank stated, "Maybe we should put runnin' back on the table huh?"

Dana looked from the crates to the coffin.

"Not yet, do you have a cell on you?"

Frank walked her over to a nearby crate and fumbled around in his pockets. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"Who you calling?" Frank asked

"Information," Dana replied stoically as she dialed, "Wes? It's me."

"Dana, thank god, where have you been?" Wesley asked on the other end of the line

"I need your help on a translate" Dana stated sharply as she rubbed her temple

"I'll see what I can do. Do you have a pen? I can give you the number of where I am at the moment."

(Giles' apartment, Sunnydale California – 10 minutes later)

Giles quickly pulled a selection of books from the shelf. He sprinted back to Wesley and placed them next to him as the two former watchers hovered over the phone.

"We're ready on this end Dana" Wesley said in a focused tone

Back in the warehouse Dana leaned heavily against the shelve for support and examined the nearest box tracing her finger over the first glyph.

"Okay," Dana replied quickly, "The first one kinda looks like a fisherman with a weird pole, the next one looks like an 'O' with a sideways 'B' under it, the third one is sought of a slanty u shape . . ."

"Dana, slow down." Wesley said trying to keep pace with her

Dana looked over to Frank who had a confused frustrated expression on his face

"Truly wish I could but I'm kinda in the thick down here," Dana replied the urgency in her voice becoming more pronounced

"How many symbols are there?"

Dana did a quick count

"Um . . . 'bout thirty or so."

"This isn't going to work."

Dana leaned against the box and rubbed her temple the dizziness deciding to make another appearance

"Wes, come on." She replied in a tired tone

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need to see the text to make an accurate translation I don't think these vague descriptions are going to help."

Frank got up and walked over to her

"Kid, not to be pushy or nothin', but weren't you the one who said being in one place to long is not good?" he stated seriously, "we should be movin'"

"We need to know what these boxes say! If vamps and demons are trying to kill you for it there gotta be a reason." Dana replied harshly

"It's not just the vamps I'm worried about. If the Giordano's find out I went through the door they're gonna make me go poof faster then you can."

Dana looked at him for a moment with surprise. That was the solution.

"Dana?" Wesley Prompted

"Give me a sec," Dana snapped

She gestured to the manifest and Frank handed it to her She removed the first page and tore off a couple of strips. Dana handed Frank one of the strips and a pen

"Frank, go down to the end and write down what the coffin thingy had written on it."

"We're wasting time!" Frank asked

"No talk backs just do it!"

"Dana? Are you alright?" Wesley inquired

Dana took a moment to answer as she leaned against the boxes scribbling down the text as fast as she could. As she turned to check on Frank a wave of disorientation hit. Dana had to steady herself as she fought off unconsciousness.

"Dana?"

"How quick can you get this done?" Dana asked

"Depends on the complexity of the language," Wesley replied, "What's going on down there?"

Frank returned a moment later and Dana handed him her strip of paper. She indicated that he should lay them on a nearby crate.

"You said you needed to see it right?" Dana explained, "I sorta have a way to get it to you."

"How?"

"Hold on!"

Dana rested the phone down and braced herself against the shelf. She steadied her breathing and dedicated as much attention to the paper as she could spare. Frank watched curiously as her eyes clouded over and the paper began to hover lightly in the air. As before vapor began to surround the strips enveloping them completely before they disappeared with a light puff

Back in Sunnydale Wesley frowned as he waited for Dana's response. A minute or so later there was a small puff of black vapor that appeared before them and two sheets of paper slowly glided down to the desk. Wesley and Giles shared the same apprehensive look.

"Did you get them?" Dana asked

"Ah . . . yes we did," Wesley replied unsettled, "How exactly did we get them?"

There was a loud metallic crash Dana looked over to the entrance to see a squad over heavily armed men enter the building.

"Shoot! Gotta go, hurry with the translate!" Dana said quickly

"I'll call you when there done," Wesley replied, "Be care . . ."

Dana hung up and handed the phone back to Frank. He helped her away from the shelf and they moved further down the back. Frank placed her on the ground behind one of the larger crates and took up position next to her. Frank looked over the top to see the squad beginning to filter their way down the aisles.

"Now what?" Frank asked

"I'm thinking" Dana replied

"And how's that workin' out for you?"

Dana rubbed her forehead and winced in pain

"Not like usual."

Frank looked at their surroundings to get his bearing

"I think we're near the loading doors. What say get goin' before the bullet symphony huh?"

Dana nodded and Frank started helped her up. He was just about to lead her away when Frank was caught the beam of the one of the assault rifles.

"Don't move!" the man yelled with authority

Before Dana could process what was happening she was shoved violently further behind the crate. Dana shot Frank and annoyed look just as the armed men approached. She managed to drag herself around safely as Frank raised his arms and was led back down the aisle. Shifting positions she glanced over the top just as a man in an expensive suit arrived. Lindsey McDonald straightened his cuffs as he looked Frank up and down. Dana stared at Lindsey in surprise. She'd seen him before when he made his way into the courthouse. What's he doing here and why does he have guys with guns around him?

"Well, Frank Romano," Lindsey said, "you're not an easy man to chase down, then again, I hear you got yourself some super back up. Where is she anyway?"

"Gone," Frank replied

Lindsey raised his eyebrows

"Just like that?" he asked

"You know girls," Frank lied as convincingly as he could, "One shoe sale and she was nowhere around."

Lindsey turned to the nearest team member.

"Take him to the car," Lindsey ordered, "Inform Holland we have the witness."

Dana closed her eyes in disappointment. She kicked herself as Frank was lead outside. Dana tried to get to her feet a couple of times but every attempt left her light headed. Taking a couple of deep breaths she poured everything she had left and struggled to her feet. Stumbling as quickly as she could she make it out just in time to see the cars drive away. Dana leaned against the door. She screamed lightly in frustration as a tear rolled down her cheek. All this power and she was completely useless. Dana leaned her head on her hand as the tears streamed harder. The sound of an approaching car caught her attention. The back convertible screeched into view the vampire driver the last person Dana wanted to see. Angel and Doyle leaped out of the car and readied their weapons.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Doyle stated

"Where's Frank Romano?" Angel continued

Dana did bother reply. She didn't have the strength to either argue or fight. She had barely enough strength to stand. Angel approached her and vamped out

"You hit me a lot last time I saw you, something I didn't appreciate," Angel said menacing, "If you want to start make up for it now you can start with what you did with Frank!"

"He's gone," Dana replied in an exhausted, emotional tone, "taken."

"Where?"

Dana thought about Lindsey for a moment

"Lawyer."

Dana began to sway. Her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed unconscious . . .

. . . Dana didn't know how long she was out for but as she slowly woke up she became aware of the soft welcoming feeling under her back. Slowly Dana opened her eyes to discover she was lying on a bed in a large, brick, windowless room. From her vantage point she could see numerous medieval weapons. She felt the cotton on her forehead head and quickly realized that her wound was bandaged. For the first time all day she felt safe. That was, until, she tried to sit up and the shackles around her wrists and ankles dug into her skin. Dana examined the chains holding her to the bed then dropped back down onto the pillow.

"Ugh . . . Great." She said to herself in an annoyed tone

* * *

Act 4

* * *

(Conference room, Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles California)

"I thought I told you to kill him." Holland said gruffly as he looked across to Frank who was restrained to a chair.

"I know you did sir" Lindsey replied

"Then why is he very much alive?"

"I had an idea."

"Very dangerous words Lindsey" Holland stated

"Just hear me out. if we kill him, there's a strong chance the prosecution could still build a case without Frank," Lindsey explained, "If we wipe his memory of that night of the murder we can send him back to the D.A. once the jury sees the questionable tactics they're trying to use against a known mobster the D.A. will lose all credibility and we get a mistrial with enough ammunition for a counter suit against the city."

Holland pondered this thoughtfully. A small smile crossed his face

"Excellent," he replied, "keep me apprised."

(Angel's Office, Angel Investigations, Los Angeles California)

The elevator trundled slowly to the top. Angel exited his expression more sallow then usual.

"How is she?" Doyle asked

Angel placed the first aid kit on his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Still out" Angel replied

Doyle looked at him curiously and took a seat in the chair opposite.

"So what's the sour face for?"

"Not sure," Angel replied, "Something's definitely wrong."

"I know the feeling man. If you ask me the whole thing's kinda fruity."

In the doorway to the office Cordelia rolled her eyes and scoffed at the comment.

"Am I the only one here who's not totally insane?" She asked "The girl's evil!"

"I don't think it's that simple" Angel replied

"Then let's simple it okay!" Cordelia snapped, "This girl shows up from nowheresville, beats the crap out of Angel, then leads witness guy to a Wolfram and Hart warehouse where he gets himself caught! What else do we need?"

"I don't about you but a reason would be nice." Doyle stated

"Okay, let's go with . . . SHE'S EVIL!"

"Cordelia . . ." Angel stated

"She nearly killed you Angel! Now you wanna play doctor!"

"What I want is to make sure she's actually guilty before we throw the book at her."

"It's like I said Princess," Doyle explained, "That last vision I had I saw three things. Frank, the vamps and the smoke I never once saw the girl."

"But you said you found blood when you got the place." Cordelia stated

"Her blood," Angel replied, "which is what led us to the warehouse."

"And Franks oh so convenient kidnapping?"

"She told me the lawyers took him," Angel explained, "lawyers, for me, equals Wolfram and Hart."

Angel stared at her seriously. Eventually Cordelia threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine, whatever," She continued, "But if the both of you wake up dead don't come whining in my direction."

Angel and Doyle looked at her strangely

"I think that's a safe bet." Doyle replied

Downstairs Dana tested the chains experimentally but with no luck. She looked around her surrounding in frustration. Just then she heard footsteps heading down the stairs. She looked over to see Angel rounding the corner. As soon as Angel saw her awake he took a more defensive stance.

"You're up." He stated seriously

Dana didn't reply. She lay there and stared at the vampire waiting for any sign that he was about to feed. Angel walked closer to her and tested the shackles.

"Sorry about the chains, it's more for my protection then your restraint," Angel continued as he pulled up a chair next to the bed, "like I said you were less then conversational last time we met."

She turned away from Angel. Fear was creeping back in and she didn't want to show him any sign of weakness. Every vampire that's crossed her path had wanted to either hurt her or use her for her power and it was a safe bet this one was no different. Angel leaned in closer.

"What did Wolfram and Hart offer for Frank?" He asked in a forceful tone

Dana closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. She could feel Angel hovering over her.

"Look, I don't think you're a bad person and I want to give you the benefit of the doubt Dana," Angel Continued, "but if you don't tell me what I want to know I'm going to have to assume you're involved somehow."

Silence. Angel's patience was slowly growing thin.

"Alright, let's start with the basics. Was it money?"

In his hand he held a folder. Angel opened up the information they'd collected on her and flicked through it

"Says here you go to a catholic school by the name of 'Our Lady of Faith'," He said with authority, "pricey from what I read here. Was that it? They promise a free ride through high school and collage in exchange you deliver Frank? Was that the worth of one man's life?"

Dana focused harder. The one thing Wesley told her after her third kidnapping is to never give the kidnappers anything that can be used against her. Angel frowned fiercely and got to his feet. He vamped out and forced Dana to look at him.

"You know what I am! You saw the damage I can do!" He yelled, "One way or another I am going to out live you and, right now, I don't care which way that happens! You're going to tell me where they've taken Frank and what they're planning on doing to him!"

Through his threats Dana remained quietly defiant unfortunately, between the injury and her own nerves, she didn't know how long she was going to hold out. Upstairs Doyle and Cordelia sat in the reception area waiting on any news from Angel about his progress.

"Still thinking having the girl downstairs is a bad idea." Cordelia stated as she filed away some paper work

"She's chained up? What she gonna do rattle at us?" Doyle stated

Cordelia shot him a look.

"Hey, I'm from Sunnydale, Demon Buffet capital of California, doesn't matter how tied up they are you cold still end up chow."

"I'm with Angel on this one," Doyle continued, "She doesn't seem the dark princess of the night kinda girl."

"None of them do until they're looking at your jugular for freshly squeezed refreshment."

A cell phone began to ring. Doyle leaned forward on the sofa.

"You're not getting cynical in your young age are ya Princess?" he asked

Cordelia shot him a look.

"Not cynical, I like to think of them as my not-getting-viciously-killed senses," she replied, "are you ever going to get that?"

Doyle looked at her strangely.

"Not my phone I thought it was yours."

The both of them looked at each other before their gaze shifted to Dana's satchel which sat in Angel's office. Quickly Cordelia walked over and pulled Dana's cell out of her bag. She checked the caller ID which only displayed one name.

'Wesley'

She walked back into the reception area as she answered

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Wesley asked in surprised

"Who are you?" Cordelia replied

"I asked you first!"

"Well I asking second," Cordelia snapped, "And If you wanna get your little freak back you better start with the talking!"

"What the devil are you taking about? Where's Dana?"

"We're onto you're little Wolfram and Hart Games buster! You think you can just waltz in with you're fancy lawyer talk and you're evil bitch teens of death and expect us to roll over I don't think so. As soon as Angel finished torturing to your little mistress of the dark she's gonna give us everything!"

"Whoever you are, if you harm her in anyway you are going to face some heavy consequences!" Wesley growled down the other end of the line, "My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce I demand to speak to Dana right now!"

Cordelia paused for a second a surprised look crossing her face.

"Wesley?" she asked stunned, "Watcher Wesley? It's Cordelia."

"Cordelia? What are doing with Dana's phone?" Wesley asked equally surprised

"She's our prisoner. She tried to hurt Angel and a bunch of other bad things."

"Were you bluffing about the torture?"

"No, actually, if I had to guess he's probably by now." Cordelia relied

Wesley paused for a moment.

"Put me onto Angel!" He said panicked

"Hey, why are you calling evil girl's phone anyways?"

"Cordelia!" Wesley snapped, "Let me speak to Angel right now!"

"Alright, Alright, Sheesh. Why is everybody so snippy today?" She replied

Downstairs Angel approached a nearby wall. He returned menacingly to Dana's side in his hand he held a long bladed knife.

"I've been alive for over two hundred years," Angel said coolly, "and in that time I've developed one hell of a torture regime . . ."

Dana shuddered lightly as he sat next to her and toyed with the blade coyly. Angel leaned in close to Dana's ear.

". . . I've done things to girls younger then you that would never make you sleep again. So I'm going to as one more time. Where did Wolfram and Hart take Frank?"

Angel could feel Dana's resolve beginning to break. Her lip began to quiver as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

"Angel?"

Angel turned to see Cordelia standing near the staircase gesturing wildly at him. He wandered over

"I'm in the middle of something Cordelia," Angel said quietly, "What is it?"

Cordelia handed Dana's cell to Angel.

"It's Wesley, Watcher Wesley, he want's to talk to you."

Angel stared at the phone strangely

"Isn't that Dana's phone?"

"Yeah, I think its part of the reason he wants to talk."

Staring at Cordelia briefly he took the phone from her

"What is it Wes?" He answered

"Don't hurt her!" Wesley snapped "She's not evil!"

Angel walked out and looked over to Dana who looked like she was in great distress.

"I'm going to need a little more then that Wes. I have a lot of evidence that says otherwise."

"Dana was in the process of protecting a man by the name of Frank."

"Frank Romano?"

"I didn't get a surname but that most likely who it is" Wesley explained

"She's the Inarib Ha."

"Yes, she is."

"I've heard story's about her powers. They all tend to end with mass genocide."

"Dana's not like the others."

"She attacked me tonight while I was trying to get Frank to safety. I wouldn't necessarily call that different."

"Most likely an honest mistake," Wesley replied, "You are a vampire after all."

Fear radiated from Dana like an oven and Angel couldn't help but notice the tears rolling slowly down her face. One thing was clear to the vampire. This girl wasn't a soldier she was a scared child completely out of her depth. Still it wasn't enough to convince him of her innocence.

"Let's say for one minute I believe you and Dana just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Angel continued, "how do you explain the other wrong places she just happed to conveniently show at?"

"I'm not sure how familiar you are with the power it's self but Dana get's . . . visions. Images of other times and places which appear in the form of a vaporous projection know as a shadow. This is what was leading her to these various locations."

Angel studied Dana closely the uneasy feeling about the situation began to resurface. Almost convinced there was one thing Angel felt needed to clear up.

"What was she doing at the warehouse?"

"Probably what you would have done, looking for answers," Wesley replied without hesitation, "Dana never gave me a definitive reason but what she did ask for was a translation of the boxes being stored in there."

This caught Angel's attention. His researching efforts on the translations were unsuccessful due to the fact that his library wasn't nearly as complete.

"And what did they say?"

"Angel, I'm more then content to share that with you so long as you give me your word that Dana won't be harmed."

Angel considered the situation carefully. He cast his mind back to the first two times he saw her. The first was the original attack in the office building across from the court house. Though out that whole fight she never once made a move towards Frank and when he managed to get away from them she never tried to stop him. The second time they'd met was directly after the Haya-Mazuri Demon destroyed the bar. Looking at it from her perspective she arrived to see an armed vampire leading a human away from a totaled building would he assume any less if he'd come across that. Finally was when they arrived at the warehouse she was the one who told him Frank was taken. And that's when Angel realized what that feeling was he'd been trying to comprehend all day. It was the feeling that she wasn't responsible for Frank's situation.

"Deal," Angel replied, "I'll put you back onto Cordelia she'll give you the office number."

"I want to speak to Dana first."

"Hold on."

Angel wandered back over to the bed and placed the phone on the night stand. He felt her recoil as he slowly unshackled her. Dana curled up as far away from Angel as the vampire held the phone over to her.

"It's Wesley," Angel said in a softer tone

Cautiously Dana took the phone.

"Wes?" Dana asked softly

"Thank God!" Wesley replied in relief, "Is everything okay?"

"There's a vampire with a really big knife in front of me." Dana remarked

Angel looked at the blade in his hand and quickly disarmed himself

"It's alright. You can trust him."

"He was about to torture me Wes," Dana replied in a distant worried tone, "Did I mention the really big knife?"

"It was a miss understanding, I've cleared it up, and you won't have any more problems."

"Really big knife Wes"

Wesley sighed lightly.

"His name is Angel, he's a good vampire, he has a soul," Wesley explain, "He can help you find Frank."

Dana went silent her eyes locked solidly with Angels

"Dana, listen, I would never deliberately steer you into danger. Angel is safe you can trust me."

Dana was reluctant but she knew Wesley wasn't lying.

"'Kay" Dana replied keeping a wary eye on Angel

(Reception, Angel Investigations, Los Angeles California – 10 minutes later)

"Like I explained earlier," Wesley said over the speaker phone, "Dana sent me a sample of text from the boxes contained inside warehouse 280."

"So what are they?" Angel asked

"According to the text the box contains a number of creatures known as Larog Demon."

"I've heard of those," Doyle stated, "There lower class a lot of other demons have them as pets."

"Why would Wolfram and Hart want so many of them?" Angel inquired

"Pet store from hell?" Cordelia asked

"Not exactly," Wesley replied, "they might be kept as pets but they're also used in ritualistic sacrifices. The Largo demon is one of the richest sources of dark energy to be found anywhere."

"That's a lot of dark," Cordelia asked, "What would need that much?"

"The thing in the coffin," Dana replied from her sitting position on the sofa, "it was down the back of the warehouse. What 'bout the words from the coffin?" Dana asked

"I'm still working on that Dana. I'll try and get that to you soon but we have a bit of a crisis up here."

"Why, what's going on?"

Wesley hesitated for a moment

"You have your own problem to deal with I'll explain later."

(Angel's apartment, Angel Investigation, Los Angeles California – 10 minutes later.)

Dana sat on Angel's bed and gripped the covers tightly as a wave of pain surged through her skull. She looked up to find Angel, kneeling in front of her, holding a glass of water and a couple of aspirins.

"It's for the pain" Angel explained in what he hoped was a comforting tone, "Oh, I think this is yours as well."

Angel placed Dana's satchel next to her.

"Nothing's missing. You're cell might need to be charged."

Dana looked cautiously from the satchel to Angel. Still sensing resistance He decided to give her some space. Angel headed for the stairs

"You're not evil?" Dana asked softly

Angel stopped and turned back to her.

"Are you?" he inquired

Dana dropped her head and played with the strap of her satchel

"I'm trying not to be."

"Something we have in common," Angel replied, "I went through the book, heavy stuff, a little overwritten for my taste."

Dana looked up at him with a slight smile.

"You noticed that to huh?"

"It sounds like you got a hard fight ahead." Angel explained

Dana rolled her eyes in frustration and returned to playing with her strap

"Yeah, like I'm any help to anybody." She mumbled, "All I do is get kidnapped and put other people in strife."

Angel looked up to her head bandage brushing a few of her stray hairs away

"Looks painful." He observed

"You should try feeling it."

"Why didn't you get it checked out? Why did you go to the warehouse?"

"'cause I'm an idiot"

"Try again."

Dana looked over to Angel's sympathetic expression and sighed

"'Cause I . . . I knew Frank was in trouble. And I thought figuring it out would help"

"Well, if you ask me that says a lot more about who you are then what your powers make you."

Dana pouted at him curiously. She smiled at him lightly appreciative of the comment. Angel walked over to a nearby chair and handed Dana a black shirt.

"I think you already know the type of power you have draws trouble," Angel explained, "The key to it is how you deal with it."

"Thanks." Dana replied

"No problem. You don't exactly look comfortable in that outfit plus, you know, you're all half naked over there it's really distracting."

"Angel," Cordelia mentioned from the doorway, "Doyle wanted to talk to you."

Angel acknowledged the comment before returning his to Dana.

"Get some rest."

Angel left the room leaving Cordelia alone with Dana. Cordelia smiled at her sweetly.

"You got everything you need here?" She asked

"I'm good, thanks." Dana replied exhausted

"Super," Cordelia replied cheerfully, "Oh and just between us girls. If you try to hurt me or any of my friends I'm gonna kick your skanky, half naked, butt all the way back to Oxnard clear?"

Dana looked at Cordelia in alarm

"O-okay"

"Have a great nap."

(Parking lot, Angel Investigations, Los Angeles California)

"You're right," Doyle stated as Angel exited the building, "I heard back from my contact, they haven't killed him yet."

Angel scowled pensively.

"So why stop now?" Angel asked, "They seemed so eager to have him dead."

Doyle looked at him seriously as the both of them entered the convertible and Angel pulled out onto the street.

"Maybe they got bored. Mass murders gotta get tiring at some point."

"Well head to the warehouse first see if there's anything there that can tell us what their raising. Hopefully get enough to find a way to get Frank back"

All of a sudden Doyle grabbed his head in pain the usual flood of images coursing through his mind. Quickly, Angel pulled over as the vision ceased.

"What is it?" Angel asked "What do you see?"

"Turn around!" Doyle snapped in pain

"Why?"

"Cordelia, she gonna get attacked."

Angel slammed the car into gear and skidded away arriving back at his office on about the third of the time. They burst through the front door to find smoke rising from the staircase and elevator shaft.

"Cordelia!" Angel yelled at the both of them sped down the staircase

Angel's apartment was covered in a thick layer of white smoke making it hard to breath let alone see. With a degree of difficulty Angel found Cordelia slumped unconscious on the floor of his kitchen the sword she was holding sitting nearby. Carefully he scooped her up into his arms and brought her back to the reception area. Cordelia began to cough violently

"What happened?" Angel asked

"Guy . . . Big guns!" Cordelia managed between coughing fits, "They came up from the sewers. Angel, they took her."

"Did you see who they were?" Doyle asked

"No, but one of them mentioned Wolfram and Hart."

(Conference room, Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles California)

"Miss Fitzgerald," Holland said in a cheerful official tone, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Dana stared at him with reserved fear. She was encased within a field which hovered a few inches off the ground. Across from her Holland, Lindsey watched her. Holland smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm sorry about the restraining magic but I couldn't have you summoning your power before the procedure."

Dana frowned in confusion. The conference room door opened and an aqua blue demon was lead in the demon looked up at Dana and let out a low screech scampering up to her in a giddy fashion.

"Pretty," The demon said, "Pretty with power."

"The partners are eager to have this done expediently," Holland stated

"Time will be swift," The demon said as he balanced on his foot talons and stared into her eyes, "The demon will play but the girl needs to be gone. Put in a box and locked away right here."

The demon placed one of the talons of his spindly fingers on her forehead. Holland smiled at him

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

The three lawyers moved towards the exit.

"If it doesn't work," the demon asked hopefully, "could I have the body?"

Holland looked back at the demon.

"I don't see that as a problem." Holland replied

The demon screeched in excitement as she turned back to Dana. Dana closed her eyes and cringed in disgust as she felt the demons hands move slowly down from her ribs to her thighs. A second later she felt his hand cover her face and that's when the world seemed to vanish.

Outside Angel's convertible screeched to a halt. He leaped out and stormed his way furiously up to the front door. Behind him Doyle bolted forward eventually blocking his path

"Whoa man, what are you doing?" Doyle asked

Angel stopped and glared at them.

"Oh I know that look," Doyle continued frowning, "That's your 'let's break into the enemy stronghold and rescue everybody' look."

"Got a better idea?"

"How 'bout one where I get to keep my limbs," Doyle replied, "I grown affectionate to where they are."

"Sorry. I have this thing about being used as a trap," Angel yelled, "thought I'd hit a bunch of bad people 'til I felt better."

"What about the part where you end up deader?" Doyle asked

"You can either come with me or wait in the car your choice."

Doyle looked at him for a moment before, with a sense of trepidation, he fell in line and both of them headed to the entrance. Inside Lindsey's office Lindsey sat at his desk and looked causally across to Frank who gazed around the office in confusion.

"How do you feel?" Lindsey asked

"Okay, I suppose," Frank replied, "what am I doin' here? I don't remember getting arrested."

Lindsey smiled at the tall man in a robe before getting up from behind his desk.

"It's alright Mr. Romano we'll make sure you get home safely."

"Okay . . . I think." Frank replied

Lindsey led Frank out the door and towards the elevator. As soon as they arrived the doors opened to find Angel and Doyle staring at them. Lindsey took a couple of steps back as Angel vamped out. Before the lawyer could even breathe the vampire was on him slamming him against the wall so hard his ears started to ring. Lindsey tried to fight against him but Angel's strength was too much.

"Hello Lindsey," Angel sneered, "I was hoping to fit into your schedule. You okay Frank?"

"Who the hell are you?" Frank asked

Angel returned his attention back to Lindsey punched him across the face sending him reeling into an unattended security station. Angel paced after him slamming him against the wall again

"Where is she?"

"You're not going to get far Angel," Lindsey snapped, "Building has vampire detectors you would have been found as soon as you entered."

"Not before I tear you into small pieces. Where is she?"

No response. Angel was about to continue his interrogation when the security screen switched to the conference room and the Demon working on Dana. Lindsey glared at him viciously as Angel dragged him out of the security station. Back in the conference room Dana's body progressively got weaker as her essence became more and more suppressed the last of her being locked away. With it's task half done the demon removed it's hand form Dana's head. It took two steps back and searched her aura for the strongest link to draw forth Yassek. His concentration was broken when the doors opened and Angel, Doyle, Lindsey and Frank entered. The Demon hisses at Angel and readied itself.

Tossing Lindsey aside Angel picked up a nearby chair he stormed up and smashed it over the demons head. Ducking under a couple of the demons swipes Angel collected a couple of the chair legs and slammed them repeatedly into the demons mid section following up by smacking across the head. The demon spun sharply giving Angel ample time to grab it by the head twisting it sharply with a loud crack. Angel turned his attention back to Dana moving in and pulling her out of the restraining field. Angel shook her lightly as she lay limp in his arm.

"That's not a good sign." Doyle observed

"What did you do to her?" Angel demanded to Lindsey

"She's gone," Lindsey replied, "Locked away in her own head."

"Get her back!"

"I'd love to accommodate Angel but you killed the only demon capable of doing that."

Angel looked back down to Dana seriously. Hopefully there was some way of reversing it. Angel gathered her up into his arm and gestured to that they should leave unfortunately Holland and the large security force he brought in with him had other plans. . .

. . . The land had an unreal quality yet, to Dana, seemed eerily familiar. She was sitting up at one of the many brightly lit round tables that surrounded an elaborate looking circular seal that was carved into the grass of what looked like the park near her home back in Oxnard. From across the city the sounds of screaming broke the silence closely accompanied by gun fire and sirens as deep crimson clouds streaked across the sky. Danas head was pounding which was making it difficult to think.

She looked around sharply and recoiled at what she saw. In the center of the seal stood a Woman. She was dressed in a deep black satin dress which looked like it was from the fifteenth / sixteenth century. Her silky brown hair was tied up in ringlets which were pinned elegantly to the back of her head. The woman looked at Dana and there was concern in her violet eyes. In her hands sat a silver Dagger was a simple leather hilt the blade inscribed with symbols that she didn't recognize.

"O-okay," Dana said apprehensible studying her surroundings, "this is probably gonna sound bad but am I dead?"

"No." The woman replied her French accent unusually soothing

"Good to know," Dana smiled weakly, "I-if I'm not dead where am I?"

The woman pondered the question for a second

"Think of it as a safe haven"

Dana frowned and looked back up at the crimson sky

"Safe haven . . . with the gun fire, the screaming and the scary red sky?"

"These are reflections," the woman explained, "what was, what is and what will be. We had to guard you against the demons efforts to rid you of your mind. So we placed you inside this shadow."

"Who are you?" Dana asked

The woman approached the table and sat down her calm demeanor unsetting Dana further.

"My name is Odette. I am the beginning."

"Of what?"

Odette's mood suddenly changed. She adopted a more serious stance

"Why?" The woman asked, "Why are you forcing us back?"

Dana stared at her in confusion.

"I don't . . . I don't understand."

"You're building walls," the woman said, "holding back the tide."

This didn't make things any clearer. Dana shook her head lightly in an attempt to refocus.

"What do you mean?"

Odette lightly placed her hand on Dana's forehead

"Denial of the chain will only draw repercussions as you have learnt this night."

Dana looked at her cautiously. She'd heard someone else use the phrase 'the chain' problem was she couldn't remember where. Dana leaned back in her chair and tried to piece the puzzle together. Then something Odette said caught her attention.

"Wait, hold on a tic," Dana said, "Is that the reason why my powers have gone all wonky today?"

"You pushed away we had to push back. A measure of control had to be sacrificed to protect the whole."

"You . . . you nearly killed people," Dana exclaimed, "you nearly killed Frank!"

"Nothing goes above the chain."

Dana pouted. There was something about that comment that was extremely unsettling. She leaned against the table and put her head in her hands. Odette tilted her head

"You are in pain?" she asked

"It's been a long day." Dana replied more exhausted then she expected

"This will not aid you," Odette explained in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're burden will be lifted before your return."

Dana looked up at her sadly

"Whish it was that . . ."

Dana's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air in shock. She struggled briefly in Angel's arms before he lowered her to the ground.

"Easy," Angel whispered to her as she clung on to him in shock, "you're alright."

"You might want to re-check the situation Angel," Lindsey replied as he joined Holland

Angel shifted Dana behind him and moved into a defensive position. This wasn't lost on Holland

"You have Wolfram and Hart property Angel," Holland stated in his usual professional tone, "Return her or else we'll have to take her by force."

"That a fact? Did you think to ask the girl whether or not she wanted her brain sucked out?" Doyle asked

Holland looked over to the aqua blue demon.

"The Loc'Norto Demon was only one method," Holland commented

"So what are you going to do to me here in the tenth floor conference room of Wolfram and Hart?" Dana asked

Holland smiled at her

"Young lady, the partners consider you a long term investment and are willing to commit to whatever is necessary to bring you in line, admittedly, most of these methods are incredibly unpleasant and may leave scarring both physically and mentally," Holland explained, "thought if you want to volunteer you service we can bypass these steps if you'd like."

"Can I say something first?"

"Of course"

Dana tilted her head and stepped aside. Behind her sat the conference room phone along with a pen with it's lid removed

"Speaker phone"

Holland looked at the phone curiously. Suddenly there was a commotion from the security force. Several of the guards flew off in different direction while some where knocked down by an unseen force. Angel, Doyle and Frank watched in surprise as Xander phased into view knocking out a couple more of the guard with his ghost strength. Dana breathed a huge sigh of relief

"Thanks for showing." Dana continued

"Ass kicking in less than thirty minutes or their free" Xander replied

Xander turned to face the group and recoiled at Dana's appearance. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked her up and down

"What the hell Dane? It's been sixteen hours," he exclaimed, "You couldn't have got in this much trouble in sixteen hours."

Dana looked over to him with an exacerbated expression.

"Really, really long story." She replied

Angel looked at the both of them in confusion.

"I just missed something didn't I?" he asked

"Kinda" Dana replied smiled at him.

(Five minutes earlier)

Angel shifted Dana behind him and moved into a defensive position. Dana looked numerous amounts of guards and didn't like the chances of escaping. There had to be something she could do. Dana looked over to the bench directly next to her. Sitting on it was the conference room phone, a card holder with numerous business cards in it and a container holding several pens. This gave her an idea. As subtly as she could Dana took one of the business cards and quickly scribbled a message on the back. Making sure no one was paying attention she focused her breathing and concentrated on the card. Like before, her eyes clouded to black and the card began to hover a few inches off the ground. A thick cloud enveloped it before it disappeared in a light puff. Quickly she took the receiver off the phone and began to dial

(Giles' apartment, Sunnydale California)

"So you just gave him the orb?" Xander asked

"More like prevented the hospital from being torn apart." Principal Rice replied

"Giving Leyland the second marker he needs to find the four."

"He still needs the third," Wesley commented, "which gives us time to prevent him from succeeding."

Xander dropped his head and sighed. He couldn't hold it off any longer

"Actually, no it doesn't." he replied

Wesley looked at him curiously

"What do you mean?"

"I'd say we got about two, maybe three, months. Least that's what Yassek told me."

"The shadow, the one Yassek showed you?"

"I was standing in the middle of a wrecked building somewhere in Oxnard," Xander said, "the sky was this seriously deep red and there were these four demons standing around me like they were waiting for something. And behind them you guys . . ."

"Dead?" Willow prompted nervously

"Very much so. I don't know who's did it or how. All I know is that some time in the future I'm gonna be standing across from Leyland's demigod in a one on one free-for-all."

"Why you?" Giles asked

"No clue all Yassek said to me was I can't save you guys and myself. So it doesn't really matter how much I try to help you guy's end up terminal. "

The room went silent. After a moment it was Wesley who broke the tension.

"Then we have to stop it before it happens."

"Okay, not to be miss negative or anything but how? Like you said Leyland's got two of the things he needs." Willow commented

"True," Wesley replied, "But I believe with some certainty that I know what Leyland is going after . . ."

Suddenly there was a light puff of vapor. The whole group jumped slightly as a small business card dropped quietly onto the table. The group stared at in confusion.

"Okay," Willow said, "you all saw that to right I'm not going nuts"

"It's from Dana." Wesley said as he snatched the card up

"How do you know that?" Giles asked

"Because that's how I got the information in the first place," Wesley replied as he examined the card, "Wolfram and Hart?"

"Didn't Angel say something about that?" Xander remarked

"Yes, he did . . . hold on there's something on the back . . . Oh."

"What?" Xander asked, "What does it say."

Wesley looked up at him

"Answer the phone, don't say anything."

Everybody jumped as Giles' phone began to ring. With a sense of hesitation Giles walked over and turned on the speaker phone.

"The Loc'Norto Demon was only one method," Holland commented on the other end of the line

"So what are you going to do to me here in the tenth floor conference room of Wolfram and Hart?" Dana asked

"Young lady, the partners consider you a long term investment and are willing to commit to whatever is necessary to bring you in line, admittedly, most of these methods are incredibly unpleasant and may leave scarring both physically and mentally," Holland explained

"Oh, god" Dires exclaimed

"Xander!" Wesley exclaimed

"On it!" Xander replied

_**#POP!#**_

He disappeared from the room.

Angel looked at Dana with an impressed expression. Doyle surveyed the scene immediately noticing a problem

"Hate to bust up the feel good moment but our lawyers are gone" he observed

Everybody looked over to where the guards lay unconscious. During the confusion Holland and Lindsey managed to slip out which meant more security was on their way.

"What say we start leaving before more guards show?" Angel comment

"Whoa, okay crazy people; I ain't goin' with you." Frank stated defiantly

"Frank it's me." Dana said

Franks confused expression worried her.

"What they do to him?" Dana continued

"Isn't this witness protection guy?" Xander asked

"Yeah"

"Looks like they de-witnessed him."

"Memory suppression," Angel commented, "Makes sense."

Dana stared at him carefully for a moment something stirred in her.

"I can see it." Dana said in shock

"What?" Xander asked

"The magic, I think, it's, like, swirling around his head."

Slowly Dana approached him causing frank to recoil

"What are you doin'?" Frank asked

"Stand still."

Dana raised her hand in front of Franks face and her eyes clouded to black. A thin cloud of vapor began to swirl lightly around Franks head. For the longest moment he stood silently until there was a light crack which caused him to stumble backward.

"Holy mother of god on a stick!" Frank exclaimed as he looked at the group, "Kid?"

"Hey." Dana smiled

Frank looked around the conference room with disdain.

"I'd so very much like to get outta here now please." He stated seriously

(Angel's Apartment, Angel Investigations, Investigation, Los Angeles California – 1 hour later)

"Frank should be safe now," Angel stated seriously as he entered in from his office, "the DA's taken him to a safer location and have double checked who's on guard this time."

"Cool." Dana replied the day's fatigue finally catching up with her as she slumped down into the arm chair, "don't think I have the energy to go after him again."

Dana shifted and yawned loudly. She couldn't help but notice Xander staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"That's a new look for you," Xander commented "is it gonna be permanent cause if it is . . ."

Xander gave Dana a couple of thumbs up. Dana shot him a look as she wrapped the shirt around her dusty, blood stained bikini.

"Do you have to be so gross?" She snapped

Xander shrugged

"Well, I don't have to be, I like to think of it as a community service I provide"

"How's you're head?" Doyle asked

"Still there," Dana replied, "I know this because it likes to tell me through pain."

"It looks you held up well in the end."

Dana frowned at this comment.

"Yeah . . . held up."

Xander didn't like the look on Dana's face

"What?" Xander asked

"Nothing, it's just, she did what she said would happen," Dana explained, "When that demon tried to lock me in my head Yassek stepped in and I was put in this place she called a safe haven. There was a woman inside who called herself Odette she saw I was in a no-good spot and she told me she would take my burden."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

Dana took a moment and thought about the best way to describe it. She leaned forward and looked at the group

"Okay, I know bad stuff happened to me today I just don't feel anything about it," Dana continued in a worried tone, "like it never happened or I saw it in a movie or something. If Yassek can stop me form feeling things whenever it makes me wonder what else she can do to me without my control."

The room went silent in a moment of thought. Xander looked at Dana and smiled

"Look on the bright side. Least you beat your own record." He commented

"Huh?" Dana asked confused

"Not only were you kidnapped this time but you got kidnapped from the guy who kidnapped you," Xander mused, "that's gotta be worth a record somewhere."

Dana laughed at him sarcastically. Angel moved from his corner to Dana

"Come on I'll take you back to your place," he stated, "If your free tomorrow I wouldn't mind the help in finding out what kind of demon Wolfram and Hart are trying to raise form that coffin."

Suddenly Xander snapped his fingers.

"That's what Wesley wanted me to tell you," he replied, "That coffin in the Wolfram and Hart warehouse, turns out it's one of the four."

Dana looked up at him with alarm.

"Those demon guy things Leyland's looking for?" she asked, "Does he know what it is?"

"Actually he was about to do the big reveal before you're one AM thumpcapade call. I'm supposed to pop back and give them an update."

"Can I go with you?" Dana asked

Xander looked at her strangely.

"Okay you remember the whole ghost, incorporeal unable to touch thing right? That kinda goes hand in hand with the popping."

Dana got to her feet and smiled at him mischievously

"I know," Dana smirked, "we wouldn't be popping."

Xander stared at her apprehensively as her eyes clouded to black.

(Giles' apartment, Sunnydale California – 5 minutes later)

Wesley had practically worn a hole in the carpet with his rapid pacing

"Could you stop that it's kinda making me giddy." Willow commented as she watched the feverish toing and frowing

"Xander should've checked in by now." Wesley stated seriously, "something's wrong."

"I'm sure their fine," Dires stated, "probably just a few loose ends to tie."

"She was in trouble I hear it in her voice. I should have gone straight there to help!"

Giles was about to comment but an unusual wind sprung up near the staircase. Wesley stopped his pacing and joined the other as a column of black smoke spiraled up from the ground sending piles of papers flying in all direction. After a minute or so of surging the smoke dissipate revealing Dana and Xander standing in it's place. Dana's eyes cleared and she looked around the apartment in relief

"Cool, it worked." She said

Xander looked at her with a horrified expression

"'it worked?'" he exclaimed

"I didn't know if I could do it again," Dana explained, "we could've ended up in the ocean."

Xander rolled his eyes

"Remind me to hate you later." He said as the both of them joined the group

Wesley rushed up and embraced Dana

"Oh thank god your fine!" He stated

Dana winced at the eagerness Wesley was hugging her

"Still kinda sore," she replied, "hug not making it better."

Wesley let go and took a couple of respectable steps back.

"Sorry." He said

"So, Wes, how 'bout them crazy four?" Xander remarked as he leaned on the arm of the sofa

"What? Oh, yes, back to business. Actually it's good you're here Dana because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this information."

Dana shrugged sheepishly as she positioned herself next to Dires. Wesley collected the strip of paper Dana had set him and placed it in the middle of the group.

"According to Dana this was engraved on the lid of a coffin stored in warehouse 280 located at the Los Angeles harbor," Wesley continued," After an extensive search I identified the language as Etruscan giving me a reference point to examine the other plaques illustrated in the Aphoria Codex."

Wesley moved the first note then accompanied them with three others.

"Reading the titles from left to right they say, 'is'ink', 'messokes', 'thronsdane' and 'reo'be' do you recognize them?"

"Not off hand," Dires commented, "Why, should we?"

"We should because we've all herd their story in one for or another," Wesley remarked, "Harbingers a strident beasts of burden whose supposed appearance ushers in the end of everything."

Willow's eyes opened wide

"Wait," she said, "Are you what I think your say about the four being, you know, THE four."

"That's precisely what I'm saying. Name's on the plaques quite literally translate to 'War,' 'Famine,' 'Pestilence' and 'Death' ," Wesley replied, " what we're dealing with, ladies and gentlemen, the four Leyland is searching for are the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."


	10. 110: Marshal Law

110: Marshall Law

* * *

(Lunch Room, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"You're certifiable you know that right?" Laura said

Dylan shrugged as innocently as he could manage.

"I'm just saying what I hear," he replied emphatically, "it's food poisoning."

Laura shook her head in annoyance. She, Dylan, Brad and Troy had only just arrive at their usual lunch table and already Dylan's unearthed another 'conspiracy' that needed to be voiced to the masses

"Miss Worthington, the Gym Teacher?" Laura Asked

"In the lunch food, the whole Staff is in on it to," Dylan continued, "It's got something to do with the grade point average, they're killing off the stupid ones and keeping the geeks so they can make their own master race. That's what happened to her. It's because she found out."

"Or we can go with the sane answer which is she's pregnant."

Dylan leaned down and gave her his scheming eye

"How do we know that?"

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Casually she folded her hands on the table and gazed and Dylan evenly.

"I know you missed a few biology classes so I'll give the kids version," Laura continued in a patronizing tone, "You know that enlarged stomach she has right now? There's a baby inside there."

"You should listen to him," Troy said as he poked suspiciously at the yellow gelatinous substance the lunch lady claimed was corn, "I think that whole 'morning sickness' thing women say they have is just a cheap excuse to get out of doing stuff."

Laura glared at the both of them coldly before returning to her own food.

"You two are going to a special place in hell." She stated

"Long as it has cable I'll be cool with that." Troy replied nonchalantly

Laura rolled her eyes and ate some of the yellow substance.

"I swear I gotta get more female friends," she grumbled, "Brad, hurry up and ask Dana out so I can have another girl to talk to."

Brad didn't reply. He was transfixed by his cell phone which he ritualistically checked on a regular basis. Laura looked over to him

"Brad?" She prompted for a second time

Still no response Laura looked at the others before lowering her head to meet his eye-line. She waved her hand between Brad and his cell causing him to blink. He looked up to Laura's whimsical smile.

"I'm no science geek but I'm pretty sure you're cell doesn't work with the power of thought." Laura observed

"I know that!" Brad replied slightly annoyed

Laura tilted her head at gazed at him.

"She hasn't called yet?"

Brad tried to think of an excuse to give but the look in Laura's eye told him that anything other than the truth wouldn't be swallowed.

"Nope," He replied miserably, "It's been 'bout week since she went to L.A."

"Who didn't do what now?" Troy asked

"Brad wrote his number on Dana's cast." Laura replied

"Smooth," Dylan replied with a mouth full of lunch, "Nothing says 'I love you' like reminders of a serious injury"

"Hey with any luck she might break her leg and you'll have somewhere to write you address." Troy joked

Laura rounded on Troy.

"You want me to throw you back into the dumpster 'cause I'll do it!"

Brad and Dylan looked at Troy strangely. Troy gazed at the group with a nervous smile.

"That never happened." he scoffed in a panicked tone as he slowly edged away from her.

Laura waved off Troy and Dylan

"Ignore the asylum twins, okay? You gotta be patient," She explained, "I mean, who knows, she might just be busy."

(Dive Bar, South Central Los Angeles, Los Angeles California)

The poster hit the wall with a loud slap and was pinned in place with a rusty dart. The vampire stepped away regally resuming his position next to one off the booths as he straightened the cuffs of his naval jacket. The vampire was tall and lean with chiseled striking features and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in a weathered blue uniform of a British naval officer from the eighteenth century. He looked at the quintet who stood across from him with an air of authority.

"Admiral Horatio Nelson once said 'The Business of the English commander-in-chief being first to bring an enemy fleet to battle on the most advantageous terms to himself, and secondly to continue them there until the business is decided'," the Vampire said, "word has come that my enemy is within our borders and my campaign is near readiness but as you all know every campaign needs weapons, tools, anything that can provide the edge of the other. This brings us to why you're here . . ."

The vampire gestured to the poster which was an artistic rendering of Dana's face.

" . . . This is our target," he stated with purpose, "The Inarib Ha."

* * *

ACT 1

* * *

The Leftenant pushed off from the booth and paced slowly towards the quartet. He stood in front of an imposing Demon, seven foot tall, spines protruding from the pale green skin of his forehead and shoulders.

"Kaeru of the flat planes. Fiercest warrior of the Shaira clan"

Kaeru grunted lightly as the Vampire moved to the next. A smaller, deep blue, armored demon, with razor fangs and claws a series of dreadlock like plats spilling messily from a crevice on the top of his pointed head.

"The Demon Komplek, vicious and silent!"

The Leftenant moved on. Next to the armored Demon stood an older human male with neat brown hair and weathered features.

"The Chaos Sorcerer Ethan Rayne"

Ethan nodded smugly as The Leftenant moved on to the next the vampire's expression change to a more disapproving look.

"Francis."

The room went silent for a moment. The Bracken demon frowned slightly as he looked back at the others.

"What," Francis stated, "Don't I get a fancy intro like everyone else?"

"Only reason you're here is at the behest of . . ."

The final demon intervened. This demon was tall with a dark leathery complexion his eyes a bright silver in tint. His bald head had crescent shaped ridges that travel the length of his head all the way down to the top of his neck. He was dressed in simple red leathers that buckled down the front and wore an inquisitive expression on his face.

"I'd rather you didn't mention my name in present company." The demon stated

"It's a tad late to be shy isn't it?" Ethan Stated

"When everybody knows who you are," The demon replied, "it's hard to maintain anonymity."

"That's fascinating but I don't work well with others I don't know."

"It's not a necessity for this task" The Leftenant replied

"I'm going to have to argue that point with you mate," Ethan replied, "We've all heard the same thing. The girl's not exactly the wilting flower she was a few months ago, her power's grown, and let's not forget the company she surrounded herself with."

"This is why I chose the diversity. Working together I'm sure you'll achieve your task. As long as the Inarib Ha is in my presence before the nights end your price shall be paid."

(Basement, Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California)

The basement of the modest antique shop stirred with the flurry of activity. Books covered every available surface in the small, dimly lit room, along with several unavailable ones. Wesley circuited the length of the store basement as he perused the volume that sat in his arms. Nearby Dires and Xander sat and scouted through their respective books. After a moment Xander closed his book.

"Okay, my brain's officially protesting," He stated, "I don't know about you two but I keep running around the same story."

"Everything's quiet, the horsemen rise, chaos breaks out, massive death and destruction, end of a civilization," Dires concluded as she closed the book in her hand

"Agreed all the stories I've come across seem to be consistent." Wesley replied as he joined them

Xander put his book down and got to his feet.

"See, this is what I don't get," he said, "I'm Leyland, a man with eleven secret herbs and death control, I have access to the Mayan god of Death so why am I going all Indiana Jones over the Four Horsemen?"

"It does seem rather ambiguous as a plan," Wesley pondered, "There has to be a link between the Horsemen and Leyland we're not seeing."

"God," Dires stated as she rummaged around for her next book, "it's the Dalenera all over again."

Xander looked at her curiously.

"The what all over again?" he asked

"Sorry, I was thinking about a demon I chased down a few of years ago," Dires explained, "played it's own twisted game of hide and seek killing a lot of people around south Boston."

"How did you stop it?" Wesley continued

"We got a little help from higher up. Doug and I performed this ritual which allowed me to access the Guardian Spirit."

"I've heard of that," Wesley pondered, "It's said to be an ancient knowledge with the ability to see outside of linear time."

Xander looked between the both of them as a glimmer of thought shot through his head.

"You know, call me crazy, but that doesn't sound like a horrible idea." Xander remarked

"It might help highlight the reason for this search," Wesley remarked, "Do you think Mr. Rice still has the ritual?"

"I think so, we got to be cautious, the last time I visited it it was very precise about who it likes visiting" Dires said

(Hallway, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California – after school)

Brad opened the door to his locker and put his books inside. Around the side of the door Laura stuck her head around the door punching Brad lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey," She said brightly, "forgot to tell you, me and the other two are heading to Double Meat you wanna come with?"

Brad grimaced indifferently as he slung his satchel over his shoulder and closed his locker.

"Not really up to it." He mumbled

"Brad, you know I need a buffer between Troy and Dylan or else it's gonna end in a double homicide."

Brad shrugged at her lazily as he closed his locker. This nowhere near satisfied Laura

"Okay, dish it," she stated sharply, "what's the deal Brad you've had sad face all day."

"Nothing's the deal."

Laura punched him in the arm again causing him to recoil in pain. He looked over to her pouty serious expression

"Who am I?" She asked

Brad rolled his eyes

"Don't make me say it . . ."

"Who?"

Brad sighed

"The Queen of all knowingness." He recited

"Exactly, so dish!"

Brad stopped walking and moved over to the wall. Chancing a final glace at his cell he looked up to his friend

"It's just . . . I think maybe Troy and Dylan are right."

"Oh, god, wash your mouth out right now!" Laura exclaimed in horror

"I'm serious," Brad explained, "Maybe writing on Dana's cast freaked her out too much or made her think I was stalking her or something."

"She's probably nervous. I'd be if I finally got some signal from the guy I liked. Let's wait for an answer then deal with the freaking part okay?" Laura replied sweetly

"It's been a week Laura. As answers go I think that's clear."

Laura folded her arms

"Fine then we'll let fate decided."

"Oh not this again," Brad retorted, "for the last time it wasn't fate that got you those new shoes it was good traffic flow and lazy sales staff."

"I asked fate for the shoes and fate provided. I'm sure if you ask Fate for a sign it'll show you."

Brad's cell began to ring.

"Personally I think you've been having whatever Dylan takes," He stated as he rummaged around for it, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Brad's mother answered

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Hun, I need a gynormous favor. You're father call and, surprise, surprise, he's left his speech in the lounge so . . ."

"Mom, I can't drive to L.A. tonight, I've hardly got any gas left . . ."

Brad stared at Laura strangely. As soon as the word 'L.A.' had slipped out her eyes sparked up and she began to giggle his arm excitedly.

"Please, Please, Please!" Mrs. Marshal begged in her sweet tone, "You know I've got your sisters wedding cake testing tonight."

"I've got about three tones of homework and a chem test in a few days"

Mrs. Marshal went silent for a moment.

"We'll save you cake." She replied in a sweet tone

Brad sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright I'll do it for cake." He replied

"Thank you! You're a peach. See you soon Hun, Love you."

"Yeah." Brad replied hanging up

This was a difficult task since Laura continued excitedly shaking his arm. He shot her a look

"What?" Brad snapped at her

"See! It's fate! Fate want's you to be with her."

"It's a coincidence."

"Ah, hello!" Laura exclaimed, "You're going to L.A., She's in L.A."

"You know how big how huge the city is?" he snapped, "I'm probably not going to be anywhere near where she's staying."

Laura sneered at him in a way that made him shudder.

"Put your trust in the fates my friend. You'll see it to be true."

"Oh, good god" Brad retorted as they headed out of the building

(Hotel Charleston, Los Angeles California – 2 hours later)

The Hotel Charleston sat across from the glimmering Los Angeles shoreline. On a typical day the beach usually has a mild feel with a sprinkling of the hostels residence soaking up the warm California sun. This afternoon, however, the beach has taken on a more chaotic sensation as an army of carpenters, electricians and caterers prepare the beach of the Darcy Wolfe Oscar party.

In a third floor hotel room overlooking the beach Gillian and Sonya preened and fussed in preparation for this evening party. Dana on the other hand was less active in the other two and resided herself to sitting on her bed as she thumbed through the Inarib Ha manual. This was the first chance she had since the night she helped rescue Frank Romano to actually try and find out about her new ability she discovered. A few page turns later and she found what she was looking for. The illustration was a simple sketch of an individual traveling from one location to another.

"Angel? Are you ready to head out?" Gillian called out

With feverish speed Dana closed the book and 'locked' it with the key.

"Just a sec!" she called out as she shoved the book back into the satchel and threw it into the back into the cupboard.

A minute or so later Dana emerged from her room and stood nervously in front of her mother and Sonya. Gillian was dressed in a dazzling Red, low cut, sheer dress while Sony went for more mute tones. With a sense of anxiousness she straightened her top.

"How do I look?" Dana asked her mother hopefully

Gillian looked over to Dana, who was dressed in a formal white blouse and black pants. She looked back to Sonya who gave her a warning glance.

"That . . . Looks . . . Nice Angel." Gillian replied in a forced tone

Gillian's grimaced smile wasn't convincing anybody. Dana frowned lightly and folded her arms.

"Really?"

Cracks began to show in Gillian's resolve. After a moment of tense fidgeting Gillian finally broke.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, Baby, you look like a waiter." Gillian replied

Sonya glared Gillian in anger as a hurt look crossed Dana's face.

"I know, I promised to not to say anything after my little explosion the other day," Gillian continued, "But . . . I have a lot of dresses back at the studio that would look fantastic in why won't you let me pick one for you?"

Dana frowned. The memory of the twelve hour Frank Romano rescue stuck in the last thing her mother made for her was still fresh in her mind and wasn't willing to repeat that again.

"I don't like dresses." Dana stated

"You wear one for school."

"That's different. I have to wear that"

Gillian walked over and sat on the arm of the armchair. She smiled lightly as she held Dana's hands

"Don't you want to look your best for tonight?" Gillian asked

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Dana inquired

Gillian struggled. In her mind several dozen comments on what was wrong with what Dana was wearing sprang to mind but this wasn't a customer she was talking to this was her own Daughter.

"Nothing . . . Technically." Gillian replied

"So why can't I wear it?"

Gillian rubbed her forehead. There wasn't really any way to explain it without hurting Dana's feelings. Sonya decided that now was the time to break the stalemate. She disappeared into her room reemerging a moment later with a something covered in a suit bag. Gillian looked at it in surprise.

"What's this?" Gillian asked

"Okay," Sonya prompted, "I was gonna save this for later on. But . . ."

Sonya removed the bag to reveal the gold dress with a pair of matching pumps. Gillian and Dana were stunned

"Wow." Dana stated softly

"When did you make this?" Gillian asked

"When we got the party invite," Sonya explained, "I knew you're gonna be all upset about what Dana picked for herself so I figured I save the argument. What d'you think Dana-girl work with your look?"

Dana regarded the both of them for a moment with a pouty expression.

"I don't have to wear the heals do I?" she asked

Gillian smiled at her lightly and pulled her daughter into a relieved hug. She looked up to Sonya and mouthed 'thank you'

(Lobby, Hotel Charleston, Los Angeles California)

Noel Marshall paced backwards and forward in anxious little ovals. Time was seeping away from him faster then he wanted not leaving him enough time to prepare for the proposal he had to deliver tonight. Winding his way through the army of caterers Brad moved through the entrance. He stood to the side for a moment and scouted the room the gaggle of people making it difficult to find anybody he recognized. After a considerable amount of effort Brad finally spotted his Father waving at him from the staircase.

"Thank you, thank you," Noel said in relief as Brad handed him the neatly bound document, "you are a god among men."

Brad smirked lightly at the comment

"Oh, well as your god I demand gas money."

Noel patted him on the back as he began to scout his notes. Brad leaned against the banister returning his gaze to the crowd

"Sorry for the delay I would've been here sooner but half the street's been blocked off. What's going on here anyways?" Brad asked

"One of the plethora of parties these Los Angeles types like to hold. Reminds me why we moved away from this city," Noel replied, "Are you in a mad panic rush to leave because I'll be done in an hour or so and I can take you out for a thank you dinner."

"For food I can wait." Brad mused, "I'll meet you here?"

Noel gave his son a parting smile as wandered back up the steps. Brad returned his attention to the flurry of activity that seemed to be concentrating outside. With an air of curiosity Brad followed crowd out to the front of the build. Across from the hotel the party was nearing readiness. Brad looked over the scene and watched the last of technicians as they tested the lights and music, the caterers placing the last of the snacks on a table near the farthest corner, a woman in an amazing looking silver dress chatting with another woman in a slinky darker dress, watched. . .

Brad straightened up in shock. A few feet away from the woman in the dark dress was Dana. Dana, looking painfully bored, wandered aimlessly between a couple of the tables studying their contents as a way to pass the time. Brad couldn't believe this situation. The both of them being within the same proximity was way too much of an eerie coincidence for him to fathom. If Laura found out about this she would have a field day.

"_Hey!"_

Snapping out of his train of thought Brad jumped in shock turning to find an angry looking Gillian glaring at him.

"This is a private party; I don't think people like being stared at," she snapped, "that goes double when the person is my daughter."

Brad looked at Gillian in alarm

"You're . . . Daughter?"

"You picked up on that subtle tip?"

"Sorry, sorry," Brad exclaimed nervously, "didn't mean the staring, it's just, and I know that girl from school."

"Of course you do."

"I'm Brad Marshal . . . Ma'am . . . We go to Our Lady of Faith together in Oxnard"

Gillian put her hands on her hips.

"Well, not together, together, I mean, we go to the same school."

"Brad Marshal?" She inquired with a hint of suspicion, "Well, Brad, if she knows you like you say I can call her over . . ."

"Ah, nope," Brad replied in a panicked tone, "no that's okay, you guy's look busy, I'll say hi later."

Gillian cocked her head to the side curiously. If she didn't know better she'd swear that the blond boy in front of her was blushing. Gillian looked from Brad to Dana and back again noticing the spark in his eye as he looked at her daughter. Suddenly it hit her . . .

" _. . . Who's Brad?" Gillian inquired_

_Dana shrugged_

"_Just some guy from school."_

_This commented amused Gillian. She rested her head on one of her palms and gave her daughter a look._

"_Really? Just 'some guy'?"_

"_Yeah . . ." Dana replied not liking the way her mother was looking at her._

"_Just some guy who left his cell number on your cast . . ."_

" . . . Hold up, Are you cast number Brad?"

Brad began to shift his weight awkwardly

"If I say yes am I in trouble?" he asked becoming redder

Gillian smiled at him warmly as she cast an assessing eye over him as a thought formulated in her mind. From across the street Sonya paced over.

"Gill, Darcy want to talk to you about the shoot." She said

"In a sec Sonya," Gillian said brightly, "meet cast number Brad. Dana's 'Friend'"

Sonya looked Brad up and down with the hint of a smirk.

"Really?"

"Okay, you guy obviously got stuff to do," Brad commented feeling that away would be the best place at the moment, "so I'll . . ."

"Are you busy tonight Brad?" Gillian interjected

Sonya gave Gillian a look.

"Ah, Gill . . ."

Gillian motioned her to stop. Brad gave her a perplexed frown.

"Um, well, Dad and I were . . ."

"Cancel it, I'll square things off with your Dad," Gillian replied. Not waiting for a response, she turned to Sonya, "Do you think you can manage a tux?"

"I think I know someone in his size." Sonya replied

"Stellar. I have a couple errands I have to check off so if you give me your Dad number and I'll see you both at eight."

Gillian thrust a scrap of paper and a pen under Brad's nose. Dizzy from the maelstrom of plans done around him he scribbled down the number. As Gillian walked away he looked at Sonya.

"What just happened?" he asked innocently

Sonya patted him lightly on the shoulder. Across the road Dana continued her impatient pacing. She was never a big party fan since during most of them she ends up decorating the nearest corner but she knew this was important to her mother and her business. All of a sudden Dana's senses began to flare up. Something mystical was nearby but she couldn't get a bead on a specific direction. Cautiously she looked around the party area for anything that might be triggering her spidey sense but nothing jumped out at her which, to be honest, was a mild relief. Figuring that absence make the heart much safer Dana decided to headed back to the hotel. She made it about half way across the dance floor when a waiter collided with her dousing Dana with the contents of his tray

"Oh, god, I am terribly sorry about that." The waiter exclaimed

"It's cool," Dana replied wiping herself off with nearby napkins "wasn't allowed to wear this tonight anyways."

Her senses peaked. Whatever it this thing is was now in close proximity. Excusing herself quickly she dashed back across the street. Ethan Rayne, dressed in a waiter's uniform, bent down and collected the disguarded glasses with a smile. He placed the tray on a nearby table and headed further down the beach where the others waited.

"Mission accomplished," He said smoothly, "The girl is marked."

"Marked with what?" Francis asked

From his pocket Ethan pulled out a small vial and showed it to the group

"A pheromone specific to our blue friend here. I mixed it in with the drinks that I spilled on her. He should be able to track her for a few hundred miles."

"Again we wait!" Kaeru growled in frustration "She is but puny human why do we not claim her now?"

"Because demonic activity in a large crowd tends to draw out certain champions. Something I prefer to avoid if possible." Ethan explained

"So we hold back till she's on her lonesome," Francis stated, "In the meantime we should think about containment."

"I have a few notions but I lack the supplies to complete the task." The silver eyed demon said

"Fine. We'll meet back later." Ethan replied

The group split up. Making sure he was out of sight from the others Francis bolted back up the beach toward a nearby alleyway. He leaned against one of the building next to the mouth of the alley and kept his senses sharp.

"How's it going?" a voice asked from the alley

With quiet crunching sound the bracken demon's appearance returned to human shape.

"To be quite honest I don't know how much longer I can stall them." Doyle replied

From the alleyway Angel walked up next to him.

"We have much of a choice Doyle," he said, "You know what happens if they catch up to her."

"Pretty much in the doom and gloom department I guess."

"Exactly, do what you can I'll try and run as much interferences as much as possible."

(Hotel room, Hotel Charleston, Los Angeles California – 3 hours later)

"Sit still," Gillian said, "You don't want get all smudgy."

"Do I really need the heals?" Dana grumbled rubbing her sore ankles

"Angel, Please."

Dana huffed impatiently as her mother put the final touches on her eye shadow. Gillian stood back and admired her handiwork.

"So, what do you think?" Gillian asked

Dana looked at herself in the mirror. She was never really a big makeup kind of girl but she appreciated the effort her mother did

"It looks good."

There was a knock of the hotel room door. Gillian helped Dana up onto her feet and as they straightened the ruffles out of her dress Sonya appeared with a large smile on her face.

"Who's is it?" Gillian asked

"It's for Dana." Sonya replied

Dana looked at the both of them confused. She walked past the both of them and into the lounge where Brad was waiting in a tuxedo. They looked at each other with the same stunned expression though the feeling seemed stronger for Brad. He felt his heart jump nervously into his throat. There Dana stood across from him dressed in a brilliant gold strapless dress made from a fine satin. The top was embroidered with an intricate vine like pattern and was encrusted with tiny rhinestones. Her brunette curls were styled out of the frizzy mop they were usually set in into a more controlled spirals that draped over her bare shoulder pleasantly. Her makeup was subtle but matched the dress perfectly her eyeliner enhancing the blue in her eyes.

"Wow." Brad managed swallowing hard

"Brad? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed in shock

Brad stood motionless his jaw hanging open. Dana looked at him with concern and waved her hand in front of his eyes

"Ah . . . Brad?"

"Hold on a sec Dane," Brad replied, "I'm still stuck on 'wow'."

Dana blushed lightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again

"Your Mom ordered me to come."

Dana rolled her eyes. From one of the bedrooms Gillian and Sonya emerged both of them putting on their earrings. Gillian grinned at Brad broadly

"Hey, you don't scrub up too bad there Brad." Gillian said

"Doesn't explain why he's here," Dana scowled folding her arms in anger, "What did you do?"

"Look, Sonya and I are going to be schmoozing most of the night and there's not going to be many people there your age I didn't want you to feel like a third wheel," Gillian explained her not-so-subtle comment making her plan transparent.

"Mom!" she snapped

Gillian put her hands on Dana's shoulders.

"I don't want you to end up on your own," Gillian smirked, "besides, doesn't hurt that he looks great in a tux."

Dana looked back over to Brad who looked more nervous since he entered. She had to admit her mother had a point Brad did look really good.

(Darcy Wolfe Oscar Party, Los Angeles California – later that evening)

The music pumped out loudly echoing across the night sky. The sum total of the Hollywood glitterati laughed and talked as waiters weaved their way through the crowd. Gillian and Sonya were in their element moving effortlessly from one starlet to the next plying their trade almost making Dana dizzy in the process. As for Dana and Brad the both of them found a comfortable spot next to the food table where they can watch the party from a safe distance.

"Your mom does this a lot?" Brad asked

"Sometimes," Dana replied. She gestures to Gillian and Sonya who where chatting with an attractive blond woman, "it's for the business. See what they do is the both of them talk to all the girls about the dresses so the girls will want to get them and give Mom money so she can buy things."

"Complicated system."

"It's the getting money part that's the key bit," Dana mused, "once that happens you know its working."

Brad laughed lightly and looked over to her. A lot of his initial nerves had calmed down to the point where they were able to talk like they do back at school.

"I missed this." He said softly

"Missed what?" Dana asked

"Us talking in the same room about stuff in common. It didn't happen this week."

"Yeah, well, I had no place to crash while Dad helped the L.A. D.A."

"Did you ask me?"

Dana looked at him in surprise. There was a innocent sincerity in that last question that caught her off guard. She never thought about the Marshals.

"Didn't know it was an option" she replied

"That what you get for not checking with friends."

Friends.

Something in that word made Dana shine Brad one of her amazing smiles. At that moment the music changed. It went from an upbeat tempo to a more intimate slow ballad. Brad and Dana watched as several of the couple got together on dance floor

"Hey, look, Dancing," Dana commented, "Do you think we should dance? You know, so we don't look like out-of-towners."

Brads heart began to race again and his face became flushed

"O-okay. If you wanna."

The both of them left the food table and moved out onto the dance floor. Dana held both of Brad's hands and it took all of his inner strength not to squeak.

"I forget, was I supposed to lead or was it you," Dana asked trying to co-ordinate her feet, "I heard it the guy's job but if you don't want . . ."

Dana never got to finish that thought. As brad stood there with Dana looking as incredible as she did he knew there wouldn't be any other time more perfect then this. Pushing his nerves as far down as they would go Brad gently lifted Dana's head, leaned in, and kissed her. The whole world seemed to evaporate. It happened so suddenly that it sent Dana's head spinning. She couldn't feel anything from her neck down aside from the colony of butterflies that decided to take up residence in her stomach. It was scary and exciting at the same time. Brad's lips where soft and gentle and the kiss was tasted sweet. She felt her breath leave as Brad gently cradled the back of her head with his hands deepening the kiss further.

From across the crowd Sonya spotted them and, with an amazed looked on her face she quickly elbowed Gillian to get her attention. Gillian turned to look at the both of them. She covered her mouth in excitement at the sight of her Daughters first kiss.

"Oh, my." Gillian managed

"I know," Sonya replied, "he's good."

After what seemed like several hours Brad and Dana parted. Out of breath and with a satisfied feeling Brad looked up to see Dana's wide eyed, deer-in-the-headlights, expression. He smiled warmly at her.

"So, I was wondering," he asked nervously, "Do you want to go out?"

"With who?" Dana inquired still dizzy from the kiss

Brad looked at her with an amused curious expression.

"I was kinda hoping with me."

Dana blinked at him a couple of time her brain refusing to process any new information. She frowned in confusion.

"Aren't . . . we already out?" she asked innocently

Brad couldn't help but chuckled at the question

"Yeah," he continued, "But I was thinking just the two of us."

"I don't think Mom want's me to leave the party. I-I could go ask if you want . . ."

Dana turned and began to head into the crowd. Sensing his failure in trying to get the hint across Brad gently pulled her back. He held her by the hands.

"Okay, let me try this again," he attempted, "Dana, do you want to go out . . . _with me_ . . . As . . . My girlfriend?"

Dana's jaw dropped open.

"Huh." Was all she could manage to say

Brad was beginning to lose heart.

"So what do you think?" he prompted again

"That's . . . Interesting." Dana replied distantly

An empty drop opened up in Brad's stomach. Quickly he pulled his hand out of Dana and began to back away.

"Yeah," Brad said sadly, "Look, I better head off."

Dana looked at him in surprise

"Where are going?" She asked

"It's getting kinda late and I've got mega loads of homework. Tell your Mom thanks and I'll get the tux back to her somehow. I'll see you back at school next week 'kay?"

Before Dana could answer Brad turned and began to walk quickly back to the hotel. A few feet away from Dana Sonya watched as Brad made his sudden exit. In concern she excused herself from Gillian and Darcy and wandered over to her.

"Hey," Sonya said in concern, "What happened?"

Dana frowned

"I don't know." She replied in confusion

Brad moved the revolving door as fast as he could. As soon as he was clear Brad moved to the nearest wall and leaned against it.

"Idiot!" he scolded to himself dropped his head into his hands

(Hallway, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"No."

Principal Rice paced quickly down the corridor Dires keeping step with him.

"We're low on options Doug," Dires stated, "not to mention we're zero for two on the marker front with Leyland in the lead. We need to know why Leyland's hunting the horsemen."

"In case you need a history lesson Kathryn the Guardian Spirit nearly shredded you the last time we called for its help" Principal Rice replied

"That's because we didn't address the balance."

"And how is this time different?"

"This time we're going to be more prepared."

"Do you have any idea what the balance calls for?" He asked "A synchronization of opposites. Good and evil, light and dark . . ."

"Alive and dead?"

Principal Rice stopped and looked at her. A slow realization crossing his face.

"Xander." He prompted

"We both go in wanting the same thing there will be no issue." Dires replied

"Even if that would resolve the cost there's still the matter of finding a pure space to open the door."

Dires shrugged at the comment.

"Not to be nitpicky Doug but aren't we standing in a catholic school? I can't think of any purer location."

Principal Rice rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily.

"Fine, but you're entering with an anchor. If there's even a whiff of trouble I draw the both of you out understood?"

"Okay with me."

Although Principal Rice still held a few of the talismans needed to open the doorway it still took about an hour to gather the necessary supplies. In the school gym Principal Rice assemble a diamond shape symbol on the ground placing the talismans at even points. Xander watched this with an air of nervousness.

"So this ritual?" He asked "I don't have to, you know, Dance or anything do I?"

"No, however, this might sting a little. Plus you get a tingly feeling behind your eyeballs for about a week." Dires replied

"But no dancing?"

Dires gave him a look.

"No. No Dancing."

"Good," Xander stated, "'Cause nobody needs to be subjected to that."

Dires smiled lightly as Principal Rice rejoined them.

"Alright," He explained, "Now remember you both have to go into the doorway with the same intent, the purpose of the horsemen, anything other then that will mean incineration for the both of you. Are you two ready?"

Dires and Xander nodded and entered the diamond seal. Principal Rice began to recite the incantation. Around them the talismans began to glow and pulsate. The energy traveled from talisman to talisman until there was a brilliant flash of gold light. Dires and Xander shielded their eyes until it stopped and when it did they were no longer in the center of the gym. Instead they were in the middle of a grassy field standing in front of a modest looking double story building. Everything had a surreal golden hue as the both of them looked at their surroundings. They were still in Oxnard but it looked different. The roads weren't paved and the ground crunched beneath the wheels of the horse and buggy that traveled casually behind them.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore Toto," Xander commented trying to get his bearings, "this doesn't look like the merry old land of Oz either."

"Where still on the school grounds," Dires explained

"And you know this how?"

"Back during the early nineteen hundreds the ground where the school is now used to be an orphanage, the 'Our Lady of Faith Home for Children', it was burnt down during the thirty's and the school was built as a dedication."

"Okay," Xander said, "And now for the bonus question, why are we here during the early nineteen hundreds?"

"The realm of the Guardian Spirit takes on the form of the pure space but, honestly, I have no idea we're seeing it in the early nineteen hundreds."

"You never were one for attention." A voice said from in front of them

The both of them turned around to see a woman, dressed in a nun's habit, standing a few feet away from them. She held her hands in front of her and smiled sweetly

"Kathryn, Alexander good to see you."

"I'm talking a logic leap and saying you're the guardian spirit." Xander said

"My name is Sister Alice," The nun explained, "I am the caretaker of this orphanage and, yes, I am also the Guardian Spirit. You come about the horsemen."

"What can you tell us?" Dires inquired

The woman tilted her head and studied the both of them for a moment. To their surprise she turned and began to walk back towards the building. Xander and Dires looked at each other and began to follow. They caught up with the spirit just before they entered the door.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be a guide?" Xander asked, "What's with the no guidiness?"

"Neither of you are ready for what I have." The spirit said

"We really don't have time for spiritual enlightenment here."

"Xander, don't antagonize the ancient entity," Dires said, "What do we need to do?"

* * *

ACT 2

* * *

(Realm of the Guardian Spirit)

Xander and Dires walked as fast as they could trying to keep up with the mysterious nun. Sister April hadn't yet told them what was needed which made the both of them a little tense. With effort they managed to catch up with her just as she entered through a set of double doors into the dining hall of the orphanage. As soon as they were a few feet away sister April turned to face them.

"Why do you think you're here?" Sister April asked them

"To find out Leyland's plan." Dires replied

Sister April waved off the comment

"No, let me rephrase the question, why do you think you were brought to the orphanage instead of the school?"

"Because I didn't dance?" Xander asked

Sister April glanced at him sternly but continued on in her even tone.

"An orphanage is a place where lost and lonely children seek refuge" Sister April explained, "You're both here because you're both in turmoil. That resonated stronger then the question you wished to ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"Kathryn knows."

Both sets of eyes turned to face the former slayer. Sister April slowly approached her

"The pain that slowly swirls beneath the surface," She continued, "the force that drives you almost to death on a regular basis. The force fueled by the demon."

The dining hall glowed for a moment before the scene shifted to a plateau, in the dead of night, somewhere in the middle of the desert. Behind Sister April a younger looking Dires lay painfully on the ground the demon Descry standing over her with the slayer power, a glowing ball of energy, in his hand. Xander noticed the restrained rage that was crossing Dires face.

"Okay so bad happed not seeing the connection here." He interjected

"Knowing and accepting the bad are two separate things Alexander." Sister April explained

"Fine, so we get her the Dr. Phil treatment when we get home."

Sister April turned her attention to Xander.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Do what?"

"Involve yourself with others problems whilst denying your own."

"And that's suddenly a bad thing?"

The scene shifted from the Plateau to a cave. Lying in the middle of the cave was Xander's dead body and standing over it was an upset looking Buffy and Willow. Xander stiffened but didn't want to give too much emotion away.

"The Slayer, The Witch, The Former Watcher, The Inarib Ha," Sister April continued, "All means to avoid the truth."

"Which would be what now?" Xander said in annoyance

"You're dead."

Xander folded his arms as he stared at the guardian spirit strangely

"Yeah I kinda noticed that with my body going up in flames."

"But do you accept it?" Sister April replied, "Like I said Alexander knowing and accepting are two separate things."

"I'm confused, is this helping part because all I hear is whining." Xander snapped

"Fine then," Sister April said, "You wanted the help."

Sister April moved in-between the both of them and placed her hand on their foreheads. Suddenly there was a moment of blinding pain as the world faded around them.

(Darcy Wolfe Oscar Party, Los Angeles California)

"Maybe it was an accident."

Sonya looked at Dana strangely. Now further away from the party they both sat on the ledge leading towards the beach so that Sonya could get the full story.

"So he accidentally fell on your face?" Sonya asked

"Could've happened"

"For three minutes?"

"Maybe he didn't want me to feel weird."

Sonya sighed slightly and smiled. She put her arm around Dana in a supportive manner

"Girl, he likes you." Sonya replied

Dana pouted and began to play with her dress

"Then why did he go away?"

"My guess he was embarrassed. He put himself out on a very big limb asking you here," Sonya explained, "Question is how do you feel about him? And remember I'm not your Mama so don't give me the answer you think she wasn't to hear. Really think about it for a second."

Dana took that moment. She leaned back on her hands and thought about all the time she spent with Brad. Ever since she started going to Our Lady of Faith Brads always been around for her. Every time she felt sad or frustrated or just wanted to joke around with someone he was a willing ear that never pushed her or asked for anything in return. He really was a true friend to her

Friend?

That's was when Dana finally realized something. Those days at school when Brad was absent she missed him and the days when he was around she got this warm buzzing feeling and when he touched her she felt sparks go off inside. Also, she had to admit to herself, there was more then a couple of times she stayed at her lunch table just to watch Brad leave. Putting all of this together lead her to only one conclusion.

"I think I like him to." Dana replied

"Then what the hell you still sitting with me for?" Sonya smirked putting the scrap piece of paper in her hand

Curiously Dana opened it and smiled. The paper had Noel Marshal Hotel room number scribbled on it.

(Noel Marshal's hotel room, Hotel Charleston, Los Angeles California)

Brad slouched miserably on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. He had already changed out of the tux which lay neatly folded on the coffee table. Brad screwed his face up in disgust. He should have realized that Dana didn't feel that way about him he spent enough time around her. Maybe he was just being arrogant like a lot of the guys who went to Our Lady of Faith. Nearby Noel leaned on the back of the armchair and looked at his upset son with concern.

"So let me get this clear," Noel asked, "You kissed her then asked her out on a Date."

"Yeah, stupid huh?" Brad replied miserably

Noel moved around from the back of the armchair and sat down.

"Well there's definitely a problem with your ordering Son but I wouldn't call it stupid."

"I'm supposed to be her best Friend," Brad continued, "aren't best friends able to pick up on these things?"

"It's not like you have magical powers that could tell you the future Brad. In my opinion I think you did the right thing." Noel replied

"Then why do I fell like the biggest jerk in the world?"

"That's love, it'll either send you skyrocketing or tunneling to the center of the earth. You have to remember that just because she isn't ready now doesn't mean that she's not going to be later on."

Brad rolled over and frowned miserably at his father

"What am I supposed to say to her when I see her at school?"

Noel smiled at him

"Well, this just might be your silly old Dad talking but I would start with 'Hello how was your vacation' and see where it goes from there."

There was a light knock at the door. Noel patted Brad on the shoulder and answered it. From his position he couldn't make out who his father was talking to but when Noel returned his a smile on his face that made Brad nervous

"It's for you Son." Noel said confidently

"Who is it?" Brad asked

"I think you should go see for yourself."

Curiously Brad pulled himself off the sofa and walked to the door. Brad stopped dead in his tracks when he found a nervous looking Dana waiting for him.

"Hi." She said softly

"Hey." He replied almost as equally soft

Dana shifted awkwardly for a moment and twisted the straps of her gold pumps she held in her hands

"Um . . . Can we go someplace and talk for a moment?" she asked

(Courtyard, Hotel Charleston, Los Angeles California – 5 minutes later)

Dana and Brad had hardly said to words to each other traveling down the elevator. The trip was no more then three minutes long and the best either of them could manage was an awkward sideways glace as they both desperately thought about what they were gong to say. The outside Courtyard of the Hotel Charleston was a colorful and pleasant location. With it's neatly trimmed grass and various flower beds bordered with polished stones it had a tranquil feeling that would entice its visitors to relax and leave their troubled out the front door but for Brad and Dana it was their troubles that brought them there. Nervously Brad sat down on a nearby bench rubbing his hands in quiet panic. Across from him Dana leaned against a white stone statue of a cherub and folded her arms uncomfortably. Both of them averted their gaze until finally Dana spoke up

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly

"I don't know Dane," Brad replied in guilt his eyes staring firmly at his shoes; "I mean you were there and . . . the music and touching and . . . I don't know."

"You left me."

Brad looked up into Dana's hurt, confused face. The guilt Brad felt was like a knife wound through the ribs all he could think about was how much of a heartless act it was running out on her like that. Several times he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of what to say to her. Dana folded her arms tighter her pout becoming more pronounced as she stood and looked at him in frustration.

"My life over the last few months," Dana said her voice becoming shaky, "has seriously sucked. I've had things coming at me from everywhere that either wanna hurt me or use me. You were one of my only good things Brad you kept my day going. Then you come here tonight all black tie, cute and nice smelling and you kiss me, which was really amazing, but then you run away from me like I was disgusting or something. Am I disgusting?"

Brad looked at her in shock.

"God, no, Dana you're not disgusting," Brad replied his sentence trailing off, "it's . . ."

"It's what?"

Brad sighed and got to his feet. He ran his hands over his face and groaned in frustration as he fought desperately to try and find the right way of explaining it. He took a moment and collected his thoughts.

"Things changed. At school you're this funny, shy, quirky girl who I love hanging with but here you this glamorous young lady who all the young guys stared at."

Dana blinked at Brad in surprise.

"Guy's where . . . looking at me?"

"Well, I didn't do a head count or anything but there was a few," Brad replied, "But seriously, who could blame them. I'm standing there with this beautiful girl, blue eyed, girl and I spent most of my time thinking 'Wow I'm really lucky she's with me'. Of course, being the stupid me I am, I didn't think you mightn't feel the way I do."

"What, in the two second you gave me to decide you came up with that?" Dana found herself retorting

"Did I mention that I'm seriously sorry?" Brad replied weakly

"You didn't give me time Brad. You just dumped this big thing on me then ran before I had a chance to deal."

"And, believe me; I'm seriously kicking myself over that. Look, if you don't wanna hang around me anymore I get it. I'm king of the Shlubs. Whatever you wanna do."

Brad could sense Dana looking at him as he averted his gaze in shame. After a moment a smile slowly crept across the young brunette's face. Nervously she walked up to Brad and gently took his hands.

"How 'bout we try again," She asked, "You know, work out the kinks in the system before we banish you to the Shlub Kingdom?"

This caught Brad by surprise. He felt his heart beat rapidly again.

"You sure?" he asked in reserved excitement

"Just don't run away this time."

Brad couldn't help by smirk at that comment.

"I think I can manage that," Brad replied as he looked into the crystal blue of Dana's eyes, "So, Dana, do you wanna go out with me?"

"Yeah," Dana beamed happily.

Brad feet ecstatic. Gently he brushed a few stray hairs out of their face as he approached her, their hearts beating rapidly, a low growl rumbling slightly to their side, their breath quickening. Every touch Brad and Dana made was electric every nerve enhanced in anticipation for their lips to . . .

Wait, low growl?

Slowly Brad and Dana turned to see the sizable greed demon standing over them. The both of them screamed as Kaeru roared with fury knocking Brad back against the doorway. Quickly he turned his attention to the Inarib Ha snatching her by the arm and lifting her with ease. From his position Brad stared at the monster in fear and disbelief.

"Dana!" he yelled

Dana looked from Brad to the Demon. It didn't take long to work out why he was here the problem was she couldn't use her power with Brad around.

"Go get help!" Dana screamed back, "Call the police or something!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with the monster!"

"Brad! Call the police!"

There was a look in Dana's eye that confused him. This was the most horrific thing he's ever seen yet it was almost like this wasn't the first time for her. He didn't have time to worry about it now that green thing had his girl and from what he could see he wasn't going to be able to stop it alone. With a reassuring nod Brad rushed back inside as fast as he could. With the coast clear she turned to Kaeru her eyes clouding to pitch black

"Oh, you are in so gonna get it for that!" she snapped

Dana spun quickly catching Kaeru in the stomach with a swift kick sending him smashing through the far wall. He reappeared a moment later and tried to strike with a series of punches. With the fighting knowledge of the Demon Yassek within her Dana had very little difficulty dodging his attacks countering with a uppercut to his jaw followed by a round house kick to the temple. Kaeru stumbled slightly and, taking advantage of the delay, Dana picked up the cherub statue and smashed it over his head. Kaeru dropped to the ground unconscious. Dana dropped the remains of the statue and looked around her. Something was peaking her senses. Whoever this demon was he wasn't alone. Paced quickly through the newly formed gap in the wall Dana dragged the nervous looking bracken demon back inside. Dana raised her fist to strike but the demon quickly raised his hands

"Whoa, okay," Doyle yelled as he shifted back to human, "On your side here."

Dana lowered her fist

"Doyle?" Dana exclaimed

"Yeah it's me," Doyle replied, "if you'd be so kind as to let go I'd really like to get my circulation back."

Dana released her grip on his arm and stood back. Doyle wandered past and studied the unconscious Kaeru.

"Wow, you really did a number on him didn't you?"

"You know this demon? Who is he?"

"Not here, if Kaeru wakes up and see us being all friendly like that gonna put a dampener on this undercover gig I've got going, " Doyle replied, "Angel's waiting for us down the end of the alley. It's best you be out of sight for a while."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when we get back to the office."

Dana gazed down at Kaeru one last time before she decided to go with Doyle. Dana turned

"Alright, but I gotta go talk to . . . Brad!"

Dana was just about to head back into the lobby when the sight of Brad staring at the three of them stopped her dead in her tracks. Like Dana Brad was in complete shock. He never actually made it to a phone to call the police making it about half way across the lobby before he realized that he couldn't leave her alone with that green monster. So he doubled back arriving in the courtyard just in time to see a black eyed, smoke covered Dana beating the snot out of a thing twice her size.

"I've . . . come to help." He said in shock.

(Realm of the Guardian Spirit)

Searing pain . . .

That's what stuck with Dires the most as the world came back into focus. Whatever the Spirit Guardian did to them it meant business. Dires turned to yell at Xander only to find him missing. What distressed her more was she was standing on the desert plateau that the Guardian showed her a few moments earlier. Before she had a chance to get her bearings when something hit her hard across the face sending her spiraling to the ground. Dires looked up in alarm. Standing over her was the Demon Descry his cold, calculating eyes penetrating her.

"It was on this night it happened Kathryn," Descry said in the voice of the guardian, "It was on this night it left you."

"What the hell's going on?" Dires demanded climbing back onto her feet

Another blow and Kathryn was back on the ground. The Guardian Spirit, in the guise of Descry, began to circle her.

"You've been scrambling so hard to get it back, ignoring the voices around you."

"Where's Xander? What did you do with him?"

The Guardian shot out with a sharp kick to the stomach sending her flying backwards. She collided hard with the rock behind her but managed to remain standing. The Guardian Spirit approached her.

"What did he take from you Kathryn?"

Gripping her stomach Dires slowly raised her head

"My powers."

"Incorrect."

The Guardian swung out with a left hook but Dires was ready. She dropped to the ground sharply and rolled out of harms way. From what Dires could tell this was a complete recreation of that night with Descry but what was the point. She already knew what happened why recreate it? Is it something to do with the Knowing and accepting comment she told Xander back in the orphanage?

Xander shook his head and blinked a couple of times. Being dead for so long he almost forgot what pain felt like unfortunately for him this was a clear reminder. Climbing slowly back onto his feet he quickly realized that he was standing in the Sunnydale high school library. Nearby Giles and Willow were pouring through various texts while Buffy paced impatiently.

"Giles, anything?" Buffy asked impatiently

"I believe so," Giles replied carrying the book over to her, "Is this what you saw?"

Buffy studied the image and nodded

"That's our ugly alright."

"It's called a Canatu Demon. The Canatu Demon feeds on the energies of the young to increase its power until it becomes virtually unstoppable."

"So were thinking this is what nabbed the kids?"

Xander recognizes this scene. This was just before he was killed the first time. Confidently he walked over to the both of them.

"Actually what you're looking for is a Parob Demon," Xander explained, "it's a sub-species and uses a dagger thingy to drain souls."

"Shhhh!" Willow said from the table, "Don't jump ahead in the story."

Xander recoiled in surprise. It was Willow speaking but it was The Guardians voice coming out. Xander looked from the guardian to the scene.

"Okay I've already De-ja this vu," he stated in an annoyed tone, "what's the point of the rerun?"

"Perspective" the guardian replied

"So what? You're gonna show what the world would be like without me so I'll learn the true meaning of Christmas?"

The Willow Guardian got up from the table and walked over to him

"What's happening here?" the guardian asked

Xander stared at The Guardian for a moment then walked around the scene slowly.

"This was just before we went after the body snatching demon. Giles just told us that it like the dark caviness"

"Then what happened?"

"We did what we did . . ."

The scene glowed slightly and shifted to the cave. The both of them watched as the Parob worked over the body of a young male. The sounds of footsteps echoed behind them as the Scooby's entered. The demon howled and sprayed a secretion at the group. Distracted the parob collected his blade from the rock mound and charged at them. Xander watched himself recover from the gaseous attack and jump in front of Buffy. There something extremely unsettling about watching your own death. Xander tightened his fists as the image of the Parob dragging his body way played out before him. Quickly Xander turned to see his friends react to her fake body. This was all he could stand.

"What the hell is the point of this?" Xander snapped

"Knowledge and acceptance," The guardian said, "and the difference between them"

"Already told you this, I know that I'm dead."

"Knowledge and acceptance." The guardian replied with a little more force

(Angel investigations, Los Angeles California – 30 minutes later)

"Sorry for the late arrival I should've guessed Kaeru wasn't gonna be patient enough to wait the necessary time." Doyle said as Dana stood pensively in the center of the reception area.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked

"Yeah," Dana replied in concern, "Who was that guy?"

Doyle and Angel shared a look

"Kaeru, he's an Isialymi . . ."

Dana stared at them in confusion

". . . A bounty hunter"

"What?" Dana exclaimed, "Why is a bounty hunter after me?"

Again Angel and Doyle shared the same awkward expression. This wasn't lost on Dana who folded her arms and eyed off the both of them

"Ah, hello? Why is he after me?"

"That's . . . um . . . that's kind of our fault." Angel replied

Dana unfolded her arms in shock

"'Scuse me?" she exclaimed

"It's a funny story really," Doyle explained, "D'you remember when we were investigating you a few days back when we thought you were evil?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in doing that, we might have . . . accidentally tipped off some of the city's less friendlier demons to your whereabouts."

Dana stared wide-eyed at the both of them. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wesley assured her that Angel and his friends were on her side. Angel could see the apprehension in her face and moved over to her.

"Look, don't panic," Angel replied quickly, "We're in the process of fixing this right now. But in the meantime it's best that you and your friend stay here and out of sight till we do."

"For how long?"

Angel hesitated

"Let's not put a time to this right now."

There was a light knock at the door. Doyle answered it to find the Silver Eyed Demon standing in the doorway.

"How'd you do?" Doyle asked

"He's still unconscious. I managed to move Kaeru back to the shelter which should convince him the girl simply escaped."

The silver eyed demon smiled warmly at Dana.

"Greetings Inarib Ha" He said

"Dana, meet my friend," Doyle explained, "He's the reason we know about the bounty."

"Ah, Hey" Dana replied hesitantly

"We had better return before questions are asked." The silver eyed demon stated

"Right," Doyle replied turning his attention to Angel, "I'll contact you later."

Doyle and the demon left leaving Angel alone with Dana and Brad. Angel looked between both of the teenagers and, sensing the tension, decided that he should make himself scarce entering back into his office and began to rummage through his papers. Dana looked over to Brad who looked like he was going into shock. Cautiously she walked over and sat next to him.

"Brad are . . . are you okay?" she asked in a timid tone

Immediately Brad yanked his hands out of Dana's grip. He got to his feet and backed rapidly to the opposite corner of the room.

"No," Brad replied in fear, "I'm really not."

"Look, I know this is a little freaky . . ."

"A little freaky? Dane, this is a lot freaky, this goes beyond my usual freak levels. We were attacked by a monster! And you . . . what are you?"

"I'm Dana. I'm still me."

"That's not what that silver eye guy called you."

Dana dropped her head lightly then got to her feet.

"You remember how I told you that my life seriously sucked lately," Dana attempted to explain, "Well, this is the reason why. Something happened to me a few months ago and I became this link for a demon called Yassek . . . I-I got these powers. I don't know why I got them, I don't want them, but I'm stuck with them and since then all these other demons are trying to kidnap me to use my powers to hurt people."

Brad was having a hard time trying to comprehend what she was saying. He stared at Dana closely hoping that there would be some kind of sign that would appear and clear everything up for him but unfortunately there was none. Slowly Dana tried to get closer but every step towards Brad she tried to make he took one step backwards. Dana looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Brad, please, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How do I know that?"

Dana smiled at him weakly and grabbed her wrist.

"'Cause it'd make me a pretty lousy girlfriend" she replied hopefully

Brad began to feel overwhelmed by the situation.

"I-I need air." Brad stated as he rushed passed her and out of the doorway.

Dana was going to follow but the look on his face made her rethink that plan. With a sense of forlorn she dropped down onto the sofa and placed her head in her hand.

(Dive Bar, South Central Los Angeles, Los Angeles California)

"Remind me," Ethan said in a measured tone, "How exactly was that waiting?"

Kaeru growled at the chaos sorcerer as he nursed his injuries.

"She was alone with boy. That was agreed." Kaeru replied

"Actually what was agreed upon was that we organize containment then we capture the girl." The silver eyed demon replied

Kaeru glared at him with an icy expression. From the shadows The Leftenant reemerged.

"Need I remind you that I am paying you all a substantial sum," The vampire retorted pompously, "Did you have the means of containment?"

"That I do." The silver eyed demon replied

From his pocket he pulled out a short, back silk choker adorned with metallic bronze talismans.

"Then do not regale me with your tales of defeat." The lelftenant glowered sternly

"We're not done yet," Doyle, in his Brakken form, replied, "managed to catch a glimpse of who she caught a lift with before we had to drag Kaeru back."

"And who would that be?"

"A vamp going by the name of Angel. Figures himself a hero of the little people. He most likely got her over the city limits by now."

"No, one of my contacts would have notified me."

Doyle looked at him curiously.

"Your contacts?"

"I've had them at all city exits. They would have alerted me if anything mystical or demonic crossed. No matter, the point will become rapidly moot in a manner of moments . . ."

There was practically no sound when The Demon Komplek dropped efficiently from the adjacent rooftop. In his prone position he sniffed the air filtering out the ambient smells until he found the one he was searching for. The pheromone was barely detectable but it was enough for the demon to follow. Rising up to his full height he set off in the direction of the scent. The direction leading to Angel Investigations

(Front step, Angel Investigations, Los Angeles California)

Brad sat on the front steps leading into the building and tossed stones across the street. Conflicted he mulled over the details of the evening in his mind trying to make even a small shred of sense of what happened. They were attacked by a big green monster and Dana . . . that's where his thought usually ended. His first instinct was to leg it back to his car and get back to Oxnard as fast as he could but he already run out on her once this evening something he still felt guilty over. What was he going to do? Even if he bought the story Dana told him how can he be sure what she did to that monster she won't do to him as well.

What the hell was he saying? this is Dana! His friend, the girl he is in love with. Despite what happened he just can't leave without getting the whole story. Tossing his final stone Brad got to his feet and wandered back inside. Slowly, cautiously, he reentered Angel Investigations. He looked into Angel's office to find Angel sitting at his desk across from him Dana and stared miserably at the floor.

". . . Dana, closing yourself, off is going to do much more damage" Angel said sympathetically

Dana pouted at him

"Worse then getting my almost-boyfriend beaten up by a demon?" She asked

"That wasn't your fault."

"Haven't you heard I'm the great Inarib Ha everything happens because of me!"

Dana got to her feet. Angel watched her with an even expression began to pace slowly around the room.

"Have you ever to a rich school?" Dana asked softly, "They're worse then normal schools. If your family doesn't own, like, seven yachts and a villa in Aspen they don't wanna know you, except for Brad, from day one he's been my only friend at that school. He's the only guy there who talk to me and didn't think I was a freak. He keeps trying to make me feel better when family stuff's too much or I have a bad class . . . you know he brought me flowers one day for no reason? He told me he brought them just because I'm me. It was really sweet."

"Sound like someone you shouldn't count out too quickly." Angel replied

"Maybe that's the point; he's been the perfect guy to me. Maybe I'm not supposed to have the perfect anything, you know, being what I am." Dana replied

"Or maybe you're reading too much into it. Having power has nothing to do with losing connection with people that part is what makes you still human," Angel replied, "also if you weren't supposed to have the perfect anything what do you think Brad's been standing outside my office all this time?"

Dana looked at Angel in surprise quickly she swiveled her head and stared at the meek looking Brad. Brad held himself cautiously not exactly sure what was going to happen next but at the same time he wore a small welcoming smile in appreciation of what Dana said about him. nervously Dana left Angel and approached her almost-boyfriend.

"Hi" she said quietly

"Hey," Brad replied, "Um . . . Can we go someplace and talk for a moment?"

"O-okay"

The both of them moved away from the office door. Dana couldn't help but notice the distance Brad kept himself from her which made her heart sink a little. After a moment or two of soul searching Brad finally spoke up.

"Look, I gotta be honest here Dana and say I don't swallow the whole 'mystery power getting' story you fed me."

"But it's the truth! I wanted to tell you heaps of times but . . ." Dana replied insistently

"Let me finish," Brad interrupted, "I don't buy it fully . . . but I can't not believe what I saw tonight so I'm willing to hear you out."

The weight lifted from Dana slightly and she allowed herself to look relived while keeping a cautious heart.

"Really? You're not just jerking me around?"

"No jerking, I mean, you've never tried to hurt in the past and there was the whole running away thing I owe you from before," Brad replied

Dana beamed. She was about to start explaining but, unfortunately for all of them, that was the exact moment the Demon Komplek decided to make his entrance. Responding quickly to the shower of glass coming from the window behind Brad Dana pulled him down to the ground as the slender, blue, armored demon stared at the both of them with a look of viciousness. Not to be outdone by surprise entrances a vamped out Angel charged from his office brandishing a short sword with he ground down in a series of precise strikes on the demons shell. The blade barely made a scratch on Komplek's thick hide the demon striking out with one of it's talons sending Angel flying through his office window. Dana turned to Brad.

"Stay down." she said seriously

"No argument here." Brad replied his eyes transfixed on the blue menace tearing up the office.

Quickly Dana got to her feet as her eyes clouded over however before she even got the chance to make her first strike Komplek pounced at her pinning her to the ground efficiently. Dana struggled against him with all the strength her power could muster but Komplek's strength seemed to match her own. The Demon sniffed at her closely the strong aroma of the pheromone informing him immediately this girl was his target. With a high screech Komplek lifted her off the ground and held her in his vice like grip.

He was about to make his way through the door when one of the office chairs smashed roughly against the back of the demons head. Komplek turned to find Brad brandishing what was left of the seat.

"Get off her!" he snapped angrily as he pounded against the demons armor with the broken chair legs. All though Brad's attack was causing absolutely no physical pain to Komplek he was however forced to release one of Dana's arms so as to swat the annoying teenager away from him. Dana seized her moment. With the demon distracted she caught him under the chin with an uppercut sending Komplek dropping to the ground like a stone. Angel remerged from his office this time brandishing a hefty looking battleaxe.

"Okay," he exclaimed, "now I'm pissed! Where is he?"

Dana looked back to where Komplek should be lying only to find he had vanished. The three of them looked around the office for any sign to where he went. Suddenly Komplek dropped down behind them. He grabbed Brad by the throat dragging him towards the doorway. Sensing the force against him Komplek decided to go for the weakest link in the trio. Along with the connection the boy had with the Inarib Ha made Brad the perfect target. Angel and Dana tried to flank him by every time they tried to get close to the Demon Komplek he squeezed tighter on Brad's jugular. Eventually he managed to back himself near the window where he drags himself and a terrified looking Brad out and onto the street. Dana rushed up to the window desperately trying to see where he went but by the time she got there they were both gone.

"Brad!" She said urgently

* * *

ACT 3

* * *

(Realm of the Guardian Spirit)

Dires leaned heavily against the rock edge blood pouring from various cuts across her face. Painfully she looked up at The Guardian Spirit still in the form of the Demon Descry.

"You're unfocused." The guardian said flatly

Dires dragged herself painfully to her feet her muscles screaming in protest.

"It's hard to do when someone's trying to smash in your skull." Dires replied

"You've never had that problem before this night," The guardian stated, "What changed?"

"You mean aside from the obvious?"

"You know exactly what I speak of why do you insist on this self destructive path?"

Dires stared at the spirit in shock.

"Self destructive? You're the one who's beating on me!" Dires asked

"Which means what?" the Spirit inquired

"You're asking me?"

The spirit sighed. Before Dires had a chance to flinch it struck her across the jaw . . .

" . . . Xander!" Buffy screamed as Xander jumped between her and the Parob Demon brandishing the blade. On the sidelines Ghost Xander watched himself fall and be dragged away. Frustrated Xander looked over to the Guardian Spirit who still held Willow's form

"You're getting some kinda sick pleasure out of this aren't you?" He asked coldly

"I feel nothing either way about these events," The spirit replied, "I'm simply showing you the truth."

"That I'm dead, yeah, I know this tune I wrote the sheet music. Why the big yearn over me knowing this?"

"Because you need to."

Xander got to his feet and rounded on the spirit.

"No, No what I need right now is for you to cut the Degoba, Yoda, Jedia master crap and tell us what we came here to find out!"

Impatiently the Guardian Spirit joined him in standing up. As soon as he was on his feet the scene shifted from the cave to the Adonis Ladies Club. The spirit moved to the size of Xander and folded its arms. As with the scene its form had shifted to from Willow to Leyland.

"I am confused why the both of you fight me so strongly," the spirit said sympathetically, "the truth is not a villain to be fought and conquered it is a beacon to be followed."

"Nice, was that the first lesion you taught the class in time wasting 101?" Xander retorted

The Spirit didn't react. From behind its back it produced a Parob Blade and cradled it lightly in its hand. From out of nowhere a Parob Demon appeared grabbing Xander by the throat slamming him hard against the wall two more took him by the arms and restrained him. Slowly The Guardian Spirit approached

"I see now that words are no use with you. Something more direct is required."

With a look of exasperation Xander watched as The Spirit plunged the blade deep into his stomach. The pain was immense. Before Xander passed out the last thing he was the Spirits concerned face as he dropped to the ground.

(Reception, Angel Investigations, Los Angeles California – one hour later)

The door burst open with a level of ferocity. Doyle and the silver eyed demon stormed in to find the office in shambles. Nearby Dana leaned against the desk while Angel iced down some of her burses. They joined them.

"We were coming to warn you about the demon but I see he already decided to drop by." Doyle stated seriously

"About an hour ago" Angel replied

"Everybody all right?" the silver eyed demon asked

"He took Brad." Dana replied

Doyle and the demon shared the same look of trepidation.

"Oh god, I'm real sorry 'bout that, me and Silver Eyes tried to leave earlier but there was no way of doing it without The Leftenant being suspicious." Doyle said

"What does he want with me?" Dana asked

"The way I understand it," the silver eyed demon explained, "this is a result of a blood feud with another vampire, Beaumarchais, who sired him during the battle of waterloo in Britton. Unfortunately, like most of the demon who seek you out, he is hoping to use your ability to exploit any weakness Beaumarchais may have."

"Where would the blue demon take Brad?"

"Back to the bar we're at." Doyle state

Dana got to her feet with purpose. She attempted to move for the door but was quickly intervened by the others

"Okay, where do you think your going?" Angel asked

"I'm gonna go get my friend." Dana replied flatly

"Without a plan? That's a great way to make yourself dead."

"Funny, don't remember needing your approval or permission."

"You don't even know where he is."

"Gosh, you're right," Dana replied with vicious sarcasm, "If only I had a power that lets me see other places . . . oh, wait, I do."

Dana tried to move for the door again but Angel continued to block her path. He could feel the rage bubbling below the surface.

"Okay, you find The Leftenant and Brad, then what are you going to do?" Angel replied

"He's a vampire right? I figure I toss enough wood at him one of them gotta go though his heart."

"What about the others?" the silver eyed demon asked, "have you considered what you are going to do about Kaeru or Komplek? What about Mr. Rayne are you willing to take a human life?"

Dana stopped. She hadn't considered the other bounty hunters in the equation. Sympathetically the silver eyed demon placed his hand on her shoulder

"You've been caught a few times already you should know by now how bait works." Doyle stated

Dana sighed heavily and stepped away from the door. She looked at the trio with a forlorn expression.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly

"I've been considering this situation and I might have a plan," the silver eyed demon replied, "Through my time working for The Leftenant I couldn't help but notice the single minded nature of his thinking. This is something we might be able to use to our advantage."

"What do you have in mind?" Angel asked

"Do you think you can get though Beaumarchais' guards."

"Vampires?"

"Naturally."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"What about Brad?" Dana asked

"Yes, well, that's going to be a touch more awkward," Silver eyes continued, "for that part of the plan I need to . . . render you unconscious."

Dana looked at him startled.

"You have to do what now?"

"Don't worry it will be painless as possible you just have to look like you put up resistance when we bring you in."

"Bring me in? Why are we brining me in?"

"To give The Leftenant the illusion of victory?"

Dana looked at the group hesitantly.

" I don't know . . ."

"A second ago you're willing to charge the building on your own." Doyle said

"Yeah, but I thought I'd be awake with smoke flying when I did. But if I have to be unconscious . . ."

" . . . and restrained." The silver eyed demon stated

Dana shot a look to the demon

"I'm tied up to!?"

"Resisting capture remember"

"Not liking this plan anymore."

"I understand your fears Dana but there's no need to be nervous. I've worked with this demon for over a year now and I can tell you he will make sure nothing happen to you or Brad." Angel replied

"You have my honor." The demon replied

Dana looked between them for a moment thoughts ticking over in her mind. She huffed in impatient defeat

"Alright, when do we start?" Dana conceded

(Abandoned Theatre, Los Angeles California – 2 hours later)

During the 1940's the Oceanus Theatre was a hub of cinematic entertainment. Now days it sits dormant and unloved a stark reminder of how treasures can be swept away in the name of progress but that doesn't mean the end for the small theater. It's elaborate design and craftsmen ship along with the bright and inviting colors made it the perfect lair for the Vampire Beaumarchais.

Beaumarchais, like a lot of Frenchmen back in the period, was boisterous and flamboyant and everything surrounding him and to be the same. Sitting lazily on top of a gold painted throne like chair he casts a lazy disinterested eye over his minion who guarded him with vigor. He was a svelte gentleman with long raven back hair and alluring hypnotic blue eyes. Like the Leftenant he wore the clothes of the period he was sired in. long white shirt adorned with ruffles and covered in a fine silk jacket.

From the front of the theatre one of his many guards approached him. He dropped to his knee.

"Master," he said in an unworthy tone

"What is it underling?" Beaumarchais asked in his usual casual drawl

"I've just had it confirm. The Leftenant is within the city limits and is massing a force against."

"Ugh! . . Enough of this Leftenant," Beaumarchais retorted, "Why must you continue to bore me with the details of that specks existence."

"I'm merely looking out for your safety master."

Beaumarchais looked the vampire up and down.

"I think you should spend more time 'merely looking out' for your wardrobe. Honestly man, flannel? Take some pride in your appearance."

Hesitantly the vampire looked down at the flannel vest he wore. Beaumarchais huffed indignantly

"Now I hunger, go bring me someone to eat."

The minion bowed again

"Yes master." He replied before turning to leave

"And no actress' this time," Beaumarchais called out after him, "I am sick of eating actress there has to be more in this city."

The minion nodded but before he could get three feet towards the exit the double doors burst open. A stake flew into the room piercing the minion's heart reducing him to dust as Angel stepped into the room. Beaumarchais was on his feet

"You know you really should reexamine your hiring policy," Angel stated, "I mean, all of your guards dead during work hours? That just says sloppy work force to me."

Beaumarchais leaped down from the stage and approached him

"How dare you invade my sanctuary!" he bellowed "for this your life is forfeit!"

Beaumarchais snarled and vamped out. He charged at Angel with full force but the champion was waiting for him. Moving one step to the side he dodged Beaumarchais attack kicking him hard on the spin forcing the Frenchman to collide with the back wall. Angel moved in on the Frenchman and delivered a series of body blows finishing him off with a roundhouse kick to the temple which sent Beaumarchais crumpling unconscious to the ground Angel studied Beaumarchais.

"Whew, lucky, I was planning on buying the same outfit but, darn it, Pirates 'R' Us were completely sold out."

(Dive Bar, South Central Los Angeles, Los Angeles California)

"Lookey, what we snagged." Doyle said as he and the Silver Eyed Demon carried a bound and unconscious Dana into the room. Gently they lay her down on the bar as The Leftenant watched eagerly.

"Excellent work," He said grabbing a restrained Brad by the scruff of the neck, "I knew the Inarib Ha's mate would come in handy. How did it fare?"

"Just as you predicted. She emerged from Angel's lair to try and rescue the boy. She put up a mighty struggle but we emerged the victor." The silver eyed demon replied

"How about controlling her?" the leftenant inquired

"I'm glad you asked," Silver Eyes stated, "Ethan did you get what I asked."

Nearby Ethan Rayne pulled a small jar of bile from his bag.

"Bit of a tall order but I managed it, bile from a Sluggof Demon."

"Good work, you know what you need to do."

From his pocket the silver eyed demon pulled out a collar made of black leather and covered with four iron charms with several runes engraved on the surface. Silver eyes placed the collar on the bar and Ethan proceeded to cover it in bile. Quietly he chanted in Latin until the runes on the collar began to glow. Lifting Dana's head gently Ethan Rayne collected the collar and tied it around her neck.

"What is that?" Brad asked nervously

"That, dear boy, is what is known as Lithmet's Brace," Silver Eyes explained, "It is a well known and documented fact that any attempt to sever the demon's link with the child will result in the demon retaliating but if you slow the connection, funneling it to a light trickle, the demon remains linked but the girl's power is removed making her as harmless as, say, you."

Brad frowned as they moved away from Dana. Spending time with this megalomaniac Vampire and his hoard made things a lot clearer for Brad. Dana wasn't the monster, she wasn't the thing to be afraid of, in fact, if what Dana said was true and she's had to deal with situations like this over the past few months, he couldn't help but admire the way she kept herself together. Suddenly Brad was snapped violently back to reality when the Leftenant dragged him back onto his feet.

"Now that I have the prize in my possession. I don't see any reason to keep the boy around. Plus a light snack before the defeat of my nemesis would definitely hit the spot."

Brad cringed as The Leftenant bared his fangs. He was inches away from piercing Brad's jugular when Silver Eyes intervened

"I wouldn't do that just yet." He stated calmly

The leftenant looked at him curiously

"And why not?"

"We don't know how effective the brace is going to be on someone this powerful," Silver Eyes explained, "we may still need leverage."

The Leftenant sighed and tossed the boy over to Kaeru

"Very well, keep him secure."

Kaeru nodded and dropped Brad down onto a bar stool. Brad just sat and stared at Dana. For someone who's claimed to be so powerful he couldn't help but notice how helpless she looked. The Leftenant smiled and placed his hands casually behind his back. Tilting his head curiously he studied the gold dress of bound girl.

"So nice of her to dress for the occasion," He said,"Do we have all that we need?"

Ethan studied the supplies in his bag.

"We're set." He replied

"Good, then we move now."

(Abandoned Theatre, Los Angeles California – 30 minutes later)

The double doors leading to the theatre exploded open with extreme ferocity. The Leftenant entered followed closely by his entourage to find Beaumarchais standing in wait. The Leftenant gazed around the room for any sign of Beaumarchais usual vampire force but was surprised to find it missing.

"Not with you're usual guard I see." The Leftenant said in a casual tone

Beaumarchais looked up to the Leftenant nonplussed before casually inspecting his fingernails

"I only used them in times when I feel threatened." He replied

Unknown to the Leftenant and his crew Angel hid behind Beaumarchais his right hand placed firmly on the Frenchman's right shoulder his left hand gripping the stake he placed squared in his back.

"That's right," Angel said quietly, "Keep the conversation rolling."

"That is hard to do with a stake at my back." Beaumarchais snapped

"You're a man of culture you'll work it out."

Angel looked out over the crowd. The Leftenant stood in the middle aisle about twenty feet away from Beaumarchais either side stood the Kaeru, who held onto Brad tightly and Komplek, who looked ready for a scuffle any in any second. Further back stood Doyle and Silver Eyes both of them making sure the Inarib Ha stays where she's supposed to be and off to the side stood Ethan Rayne who was rummaging around for something in his bag.

Angel tallied up the odds in his head and didn't like the result. Even with Silver Eyes and Doyle on his side that still leaves two incredibly strong demons and, from all the information he could get about Ethan, a powerful sorcerer not to mention the two vampires who aren't going to be happy with the situation. Hopefully Silver Eye's plan will be enough to end this before the innocents get hurt. The Leftenant smiled as he casually placed his hands behind his back.

"I take it you don't find me a threat." He asked

"Only to my outfit," Beaumarchais replied casually, "blood is so hard to get out of eighteenth century silk."

"You're going to regret those words. Ethan!"

From his bag Ethan produced two rune covered crystals. He held them in opposite directions and chanted. Both crystals began to glow. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the room was engulfed in energy. Beaumarchais raised and eyebrow.

"What was the purpose of that?" he asked

"Magic, for you see no vampire can leave this hall. Aside for myself of course"

"Oh crap." Angel said quietly from his hiding spot

"No problem," Beaumarchais retorted from his position from the stage, "that simply means I have to kill you here. I grow tired if your existence so I'll make it quick."

"Oh no, we can't have quick, for you deserve nothing less then pain incarnate. Bring her!" The Leftenant replied

Silver Eyes nodded as he and Doyle brought Dana next to him. The Leftenant smiled warmly as Dana's glare as he lightly stroked her head. From his vantage point Brad watched the scene utterly perplexed.

"I'd like you to meet another piece of my arsenal," the Leftenant continued, "the Inarib Ha."

Beaumarchais began to laugh. Nearby Kaeru growled viciously bolts of pain shooting through brads arms as the demon gripped him tighter in frustration.

"You can't possibly expect me believe that you are capable of such an act. I must admit she is quite good to look at but I hardly expect any real power from her." He retorted between fits of laughter

"Fine"

From his pocket Silver Eyes produced a metallic looking charm and handed it to the Leftenant. With an air of theatrics The Leftenant held Dana by the arm and touched the charm to her collar. Suddenly Dana felt a surge of energy rush through her as her eyes clouded over. A ball of black vapor formed in front of her and with a simple gesture of the Leftenant's hand he sent it flying to one of the box seats in the upper level. There was a huge explosion as the ball collided dust and debris fell to the ground as the box disintegrated. Distraught about what happened Dana leaned over to Silver Eyes

"What was that?" she asked quietly

"Another part of the Lithmet's Brace you wear," the silver eyed demon explained, "With it's companion charm he has complete control over your abilities."

"And when were you gonna tell me this?"

"My apologies I wasn't aware of how eager he was to leave," Silver Eyes replied, "just be ready with what we discussed."

Dana nodded and looked back at the Leftenant in contempt. Back on stage Beaumarchais looked more then worried and he wasn't the only one. Behind him Angel watched the display with a deep sense of foreboding. If the Leftenant triggers her power before Silver Eyes springs his trap they're all dead. Dana closed his eyes and waited for the vampire to use the charm again. Suddenly she felt a hand toy with the back of her neck followed by the collar loosening. She looked over to Silver Eyes who's stony expression as he stared at Beaumarchais. A smug looking Leftenant waved the charm in his hand victoriously.

"I do this for Queen and Country to finally rid the world of Napoleonic scum!" He announced to the room as he touched the charm onto the collar.

Nothing,

He touched the charm again and again came the same result. Frowning he looked down at Dana trying to adjusted the collar to see what went wrong. His answer came quickly when the collar fell onto the floor. Slowly The Leftenant looked up at Dana's face just in time to see her eyes cloud over. With her power restored Dana easily broke free from her restraints and sprung their trap. Shooting her arms out sharply a smoke screen quickly filled the room as chaos broke out.

Doyle and Silver Eyes turned and, through the haze, charged at Kaeru and Komplek while Angel tossed Beaumarchais aside leaping straight of the Leftenant laying into him with a series of punches. On the sideline Ethan Rayne slowly began to move to the nearest exit. Nobody mentioned anything about a surprise attack so he felt it was best that he leave and come back at a later to collect his money from whoever survives. He turned to leave only to be confronted by a black eyed Inarib Ha. Before he could even make a move for his bag Dana grabbed him by the head and slammed in roughly against the wall rendering him unconscious.

Dana turned back to the group and with a wave of her hand the smoke cleared. The entire room was a battlefield. Doyle was having moderate success with Kaeru; Silver Eyes lunged at Komplek with what looked like some kind of iron bar. Angel had both his hands full with The Leftenant and Beaumarchais advancing on him simultaneously and in the middle of it all lay Brad who managed to moved himself under one of the seats for safety.

This wasn't a place for him Dana needed to get him to safety. Moving as quickly as she could Dana snaked her way through the crowd to where Brad was. Cautiously she knelt down and looked him in his terrified eyes. Suddenly it was like they just kissed again Dana having no idea what to say to him.

"Um . . . hi." She finally settled on

"Hey," Brad replied equally as awkward

Dana offered her hand and they both got onto their feet and made their way to the nearest exit. Before exiting the theatre Brad took one last look at the battle in disbelief.

"So . . . giant monster battle . . . you do this a lot?" he asked

"No on purpose," Dana replied, "It's something that sorta happens every few weeks."

"Wow . . . that's gotta suck."

"It's the suckiest, look, you better get gone before the bad discovers you're gone."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I gotta get back in."

This surprised Brad more then the free-for-all in the theater.

"Are you nuts it's a bloodbath in there!" He exclaimed

"I know but I've got friends in there as well," Dana replied, "I can't just leave them to be minced."

"Dana . . ."

"I'll see you back at school if, you know, you still wanna hang."

Dana was about to leave when Brad grabbed her arm in concern. Dana looked over to him sympathetically.

"I need to do this." She said softly

After a moment of internal struggle Brad released his grip and settled on rubbing his hands nervously

"Don't get dead." He replied in concern

"That's the only working part of my plan" Dana smirked

Brad smiled briefly before he returned to his concerned look. He was about to say something else when he felt something grip the back of his neck. He looked over to Dana and saw she'd shifted to a defensive posture. The whole thing had happened so quickly neither of them had time to prepare. Back in the theatre The Leftenant finished laying a few lucky blows against Angel when Beaumarchais went on the offensive. Seizing the opportunity he slipped up the stairs quietly and exited out into the lobby. That's when he noticed Brad and Dana talking and realized there was a way of salvaging this fiasco. The Leftenant sneered at Dana as he gripped Brad tightly by the scruff of the neck.

"Thank you ever so much for guarding my leverage." He said

Dana's eyes clouded over as she readied a vapor ball. The Leftenant raised a finger

"Ah, ah come now you don't want to hurt the poor boy do you?" The Leftenant continued

After a moment's deliberation Dana dropped her arms her icy glare penetrating the vampire.

"No." She replied softly

"Good girl, now, this is how things are going to transpire. You now work for me exclusively you will use your power if and when I order it and any attempt to subvert me will result in the boy becoming either dead or a creature of the night. Are we in agreement?"

"Deal," She replied angrily, "can I say something first . . . master?"

"Of course my dear"

Dana took a couple of steps forward. Her face screwed up in anger

"Get your hands," she snarled, "off my boyfriend."

The Leftenant looked at her curiously but it didn't take long for his suspicions to be answered. While The Leftenant was making his threats he failed to notice the thin stream of vapor snake down Dana's dress and across the floor to a nearby broken concession stand where it wrapped it's self around one of the larger pieces of broken counter levitating it a few feet off the ground. Before he got a chance to respond the broken counter flew sharply piercing The Leftenants back reducing him to dust. Dana moved in and caught Brad before dropped to the ground.

The fight lasted for another half an hour or so. Once the coast was clear Dana helped Brad back into the theater sitting him down one of the back row seats and Brad watched as she joined Angel and Doyle. Nearby the Silver Eyed Demon pulled his iron weapon from the chest of Komplek and studied the young boy.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked

Slowly Brad looked over to Silver Eyes with his glassy expression.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what 'Alright' is supposed to be," Brad replied, "I mean, no offence, but I'm talking to a monster after just being held hostage by a vampire . . . A Vampire! These things aren't supposed to be real."

"And that terrifies you?"

"I passed terrified about an hour ago and moved onto needed a change of pants."

"That's not surprising," Silver Eyes replied as he walked over to Brad, "Humans had difficulty adjusting to something that can't be explained by their science. I don't envy the Inarib Ha."

Brad looked down at Dana curiously

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You just got the briefest taste of this world tonight," Silver Eyes explained, "Imagine what it would be like to be thrust into the center of it. Having all demonic eyes on you because of a heritage you did not know you possessed. Then imagine yourself having to conceal this from friends and loved ones unable to make a real connection for fear of getting them hurt or worse. To be honest I don't know how she manages to keep herself in the right state of mind It's her burden to bear imagine how one connection could make the world of difference. You should keep that in mind before you judge her on what happened this evening."

Silver Eyes finished cleaning his weapon and rested it on his shoulder. He patted Brad lightly on the shoulder before joining the others down the bottom. Brad kept his gaze on Dana. Despite all that happened she still looked amazing. If what that demon said was true and she'd been going through nights like this for months now he couldn't help but be humbled. Out of the sea of thought that ran through his mind one thing still shone clear . . .

He still loved her.

The group finally wrapped up their conversation and with a sense of dread Dana walked up the stairs and sat next to Brad. After A moment's awkwardness Dana spoke

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously

"Nothing broke so I'd call that a plus." Brad replied as he dusted himself off lightly

Dana sighed

"Look, I didn't want you to go through this."

"You saved me."

She smiled sweetly

"Yeah, well, Mom always told never get the guy killed on a date," she joked as she helping him onto a nearby seat, "kinda makes the second one really awkward."

"'Course, you realized you ruined everything now."

The smiled immediately dropped from Dana's face.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," Brad replied, "you saved my life! How am I supposed to match that on days like your Birthday or Valentines Day? The best I can do is moderately priced chocolates and a bunch of roses. Now that's like 'thanks for stopping me from dieing here's a lovely gift basket in return'."

Dana looked at him strangely for a second then smiled.

"Caramels." She replied

"Huh?" Brad asked

"I'm not a huge chocolate fan I like caramels better," Dana explained, "and if you're buying flowers I prefer lilies more then roses. In summer Grandma fills her house with lilies and I really like the smell."

"Lilies, I think I can remember that."

Dana blushed slightly and looked away. Smiling Brad brushed some of Dana's hair behind her ear and looked at her.

"You look really pretty." He said sweetly

Dana rolled her eyes

"Yeah, right," Dana replied, "my make ups all runny, my hairs just gone bleah, I think I left my shoes back in the hotel garden, oh, and don't get me started on this dress it might be all fancy for parties and stuff but it's useless to fight in, I mean, I nearly fell out . . ."

"Okay, Dane," Brad interjected, "really gotta work on your listening. I said _you_ look really pretty."

Dana became speechless. The best she could do was a few light squeaks as Brad put his arm around her, leaned in, and kissed her. At that moment the Silver Eyed demon approached the both of them.

"Pardon the intrusion," he said, "I thought I'd wish the happy couple a Bon Voyage before I left."

"Thanks for all you did." Dana replied as she leaned against Brad

"Think nothing of it. I dare say it will be an age before someone thinks about trying to place a bounty on you again, oh, and before I forget this is for you."

From his pocket the silver eyed demon handed Dana a gold, disk shaped object. The object was slightly domed with a series of ridges which extended from it edge and a small round raise in the center. On the top of the disc a message was engrave in bold letters.

'_Happy P.B. my Valkyrie_'

"What's this?" Dana asked

"It's a beacon." Silver Eyes replied

"A beacon for what?"

"For a friend. Anyways I must be off."

"Wait," Dana said sharply, "before you go."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

The Silver Eyed Demon folded his arms casually in front of his waist and gave the pair a warm smile . . .

(Realm of the Guardian Spirit)

Xander's eyes snapped open sharply. He looked up at the bright and slightly over decorated roof of the club with a disjointed sense of confusion. He shifted himself to a sitting position only to be confronted by a teenage girl. She had a slight build; about five foot five, with long, curly, poodle like hair. The girl was dressed in the school uniform of the local catholic school. Xander tried to go to his feet bout found this to be a difficult task with every muscle in his body screaming in protest. Finally, with the help of the guardian spirit, he managed to move to one of the nearby seats

"I'm sorry," The Guardian Spirit said in Dana's form, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that."

"What happened?" Xander asked

"You relived the final moment of your life."

"God, it was horrible, I was hot and cold at the same time and I felt the . . . draining. Was that what really happened?"

"The last to time it occurred you were spared the sensation," the guardian explained, "It became clear to me that you don't accept death because you never experienced it."

"Something I don't want to go through again any time soon." Xander replied quietly

"Good, then you're ready to see."

Xander looked at the Guardian Spirit curiously. The Spirit gestured to the far wall. As soon as Xander looked it shifted to a different a different scene . . .

(Buffy and Willow's dorm room, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California – 6 months ago)

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked in concern as she and Willow entered the room

"For the Lasteenth time yeah," Willow replied, "It's not like he hasn't been a ghost before."

"True but you weren't dating him last time he was a ghost."

"it's not like he's all absent guy he's still around."

Buffy gave Willow a sympathetic smile. She walked over to her friends bed and sat down putting her arm around her

"Only this time there's not much chance of returning to alive. I don't want my Willow to get hurt."

Willow smiled back

"I'll be fine, really, I can deal."

"Okay then," Buffy replied, "I don't know about you but I'm massively caffeine deprived. I'm gonna head down to the grotto for a jolt you wanna come with?"

"Nah, I got some psyche homework I need to get done."

"Cool, I'll see you later."

Buffy collected her bag from her bed and left Willow to her thoughts. Now alone Willow looked over to the photo on her bedside table of her and Xander and picked it ups. She looked at the photo longingly her bottom lip beginning to quiver. It didn't take long for the emotions she'd been clutching onto to come pouring out. Willow broke down tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall her sobs of pain and anguish resonating off the walls of the tiny dorm room.

Xander was horrified as he watched the girl he loved alone morning for his loss. Never had he felt so helpless and useless stuck on the sidelines as the echo of the past played out in front of him. The guardian spirit sat down sympathetically next to him and took his hand.

"You wished to protect everyone. In doing so you gave up the one thing you wanted. Unfortunately that is the price of that kind of heroism."

"Oh my god," Xander replied realization finally hitting him; "I'm really dead are I?"

"Yes, you are . . ."

. . . Dires hit the ground hard her face a mass of cuts and bruises. Spitting blood out of her mouth she looked up at the Guardian Spirit who circled around her like a vulture waiting for a fresh carcass.

"Look at yourself," The Descry shaped Guardian hissed at her, "on the ground weak, pathetic, floundering for anything that would let you recapture the glory days . . ."

Dires clutched her right leg. The torrent lightning storm sensation when she touched it confirmed her suspicion that it was broken. Slowly she dragged herself away from the center of the plateau as she could. The guardian knelt down next to her

" . . . You used to be feared. Evil of the Arizona Desert shuddered when your name was mentioned now look at you reduced to a glorified school bully referee. How much did it sting Kathryn? To learn your successor made a bigger name for herself then you ever will. She even overcame death. When Descry finally decides to end your miserable waste of a carcass could you boast the same thing? No the sad and wretched truth is the moment you die nobody's going to know or care. You will be a footnote in the footnote of history. "

Dires glared viciously at the Guardian Spirit. She had had enough of this attack all she wanted to do now was end it. Dragging herself a few feet further her hand fell on something. It was long and cylindrical and had a familiar touch to it. Gripping it tightly she knew exactly what it was. Choosing her moment carefully Dires waited until the guardian leaned in. With lightning quick movement she swung around catching the spirit on the side of the temple with the staff. Pushing past the pain Dires was on her feet the twin pointed staff she used to use in her desert hunts ready.

It didn't take long for the guardian spirit to recover. Dire ducked under the first left hook countering with strike to the ribs from the staff. This was quickly followed by a series of strikes and jabs each precisely aimed and executed with precision and it wasn't long for their roles became reversed. As soon as the guardian spirit hit the ground Dires was on top of it pressing the staff down hard on it jugular a look of revenge in her eye.

"I might not be as strong or as fast as I used to," Dires snarled, "but that doesn't mean I don't get the joy of ending you!"

The guarding looked at her evenly. This was what it was waiting for.

"What did he take Kathryn?" it asked softly

"What?"

"What did Descry take from you?"

And suddenly it became clear. The jibes, the insults, the whole fight she just experienced were geared to leading her to the truth. Dires thought about what she just experienced when it came to her. Twisted with rage and hurt she pushed down harder on the staff tears dripping from her cheeks

"You took my life away from me!" she screamed, "before you showed up I had a reason. I wasn't just the useless middle daughter who couldn't make Daddy happy I was the slayer. I was the ultimate force of good and you came along and ripped that out of me like it was some kind of cancer. What am I now? If I'm not the slayer what am I supposed to be huh? Am I a potential again or did you make me something else?"

The guardian smiled warmly.

"Well done."

Dires and Xander looked up sharply. Both of them returned to the dining hall of the orphanage. Across from them Sister April smiled welcomingly. Dires looked at herself. All of her wounds had vanished and she had returned to full health. Xander walked over and helped her to her feet as the Guardian Spirit approached the both of them.

"That was . . . Different." Xander said

"Different but necessary," the guardian spirit replied, "for the path to come requires clarity of thought and a willingness to make the toughest decision. Now that that's settled ask of me what you seek."

Dires and Xander looked at each other briefly.

"Why does Leyland want the horsemen?" Dires asked

"He doesn't." The Spirit replied

Dires gave the spirit a confused look

"Okay, then what's the big hunt about?"

"Leyland is merely a tool."

"Hey, we both know that." Xander remarked

Once again the spirit gave Xander a stern look

"He is the tool of the god," the Guardian Spirit clarified, "It is the god who seeks the horsemen."

The guardian spirit took a couple of steps back. With the simplest of gestures the scene shifted once again to preset day Oxnard just outside the gates of the school. Before either of them had a chance to wonder why they were brought to this location a series of blood curdling screams echoed out form the grounds. The both of them watched as students pilled out from every building as and earthquake struck.

That was quickly followed by the explosion.

"Oh poopie" Xander exclaimed

Then there was a bright flash of light and the both of them landed back in the school gym. Quickly Principal Rice rushed over to the both of them.

"Are you alright?" he asked the both of them, "What did you see?"

(Teachers lounge, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 2 hour later)

" . . . So that's what happens." Dires finished explaining

"Couple that with the timetable Yassek showed me and we're looking at a lot of work and no time to do it" Xander concluded

"My god" Wesley exclaimed

"I'm more worried about Leyland's god at the moment."

"I must get onto the council about this," Principal Rice explained, "if what the Guardian Spirit has told you is true then we are looking at a major battlefront."

"We should call Giles as well it would be good to have the slayer present . . . ah, no offence Kathryn." Wesley replied

"None taken," Dires replied, "I was about to suggest the same thing."

Xander looked at the other three nervously

"Not to poop on the party here guys but wouldn't it make a type of sense to try and stop this thing before we have to face the dirty half-dozen?" he asked, "I mean, Leyland's still one marker short."

"Yes, the Crown of Eopreriu, from what I've found so far it has the ability to open doorways to that which you seek." Wesley replied

"Meaning he can use it to get to where the four are buried."

"Exactly, it seems apparent that if we want to prevent this from happening we need to find this marker and destroy it before Leyland gets his hands on it."

* * *

ACT 4

* * *

(Principals office, Our lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 3 hours later)

" . . . Yes, I will thank you Quentin."

Dires waited patiently as Principal Rice ended his call. The conversation between Rice and the council had dragged out for some time and she was anxious to hear the result.

"Well?" Dires asked

"They're going to look into it," Principal Rice replied, "See if their archives have anything more useful on the horsemen. Also he's willing send out a couple of teams to assist us if we require it."

"Good to hear," Dires replied, "I have a strong feeling they're going to be needed."

"Indeed. You did some excellent work this evening Kathryn. Go home get some rest."

Dires nodded thoughtfully and got to her feet as Principal Rice pulled some documents out of his in tray and began to examine them. he was about sign the first document when he looked up and realized Dires hadn't left the room.

"Was there something else?"

"Why are you still here?" Dires asked

Principal Rice looked at her curiously

"Because if I left the Vice Principal would be in charge and we both know what happened last time that happened."

"No, that's not what I mean, why are you still with me?"

"It's my duty," Principal Rice explained, "A watcher must remain at his slayers side to guide her when she needs it."

"But I'm not a slayer anymore Doug, actually, I don't what I am." Dires replied thoughtfully

"You're The Slayer."

Dires gave Rice a confused look

"You were listening a second ago?"

Principal Rice placed his hands casually on his desk and looked thoughtfully into her eyes.

"Kathryn, the power and the legacy, these are just tools. Just because you don't have either of them anymore doesn't make you any less of a Slayer then Buffy."

Dires thought about that for a moment and then smiled

"Thanks," she replied, "but it still didn't answer my first question. Why are you still with me? doesn't the council have a recall protocol for situations like this?"

"They do" Principal Rice replied

"So why weren't you recalled?"

"Actually, I was."

Dires noticed a slight uncomfortable look in Principal Rice's eye as he leaned back on his chair.

"What happened?" She asked

"I broke one of the cardinal rules," Principal rice replied, "I lost objectivity and became too attached to my slayer."

Silence fell between the both of them. Dires had never thought about how much Principal Rice had given up remaining at her side. She remembered him telling her about how, before becoming her watcher, he trained at the academy teaching other Watchers-to-be about professional distance and not losing sight of the big picture and how for a long time he wanted to be out in the field, side by side, with a slayer or his own so they sent him to her. Dires couldn't help but admire the way he disregarded his own lessons to help her through the experience.

"We . . . Never did talk about that night did we?" Dires asked softly "We tried but something always seemed to come up."

"No I suppose we didn't." Principal Rice replied

"I'm in no rush to go anywhere if you want to go though it now?"

A look of intense relief crossed the face of the old Watcher as he filed away the document in front of him.

"I'd like that very much." He replied thankfully

(Courtroom, Los Angeles courthouse, Los Angeles California – the next day)

"Madam Foreperson has the jury reached a verdict." The judge asked calmly

From the jury box and elderly woman stood. She held up her notes and scanned them lightly to refresh her memory.

"We have your honor." She replied

"What say you?"

"On the charge of murder in the first degree we find the Defendant, Vito Giordano, not guilty. On the charge of possession of illegal weapons we find the Defendant Vito Giordano, not Guilty."

Stacey Geers slapped her notes down on the desk in disgust. Next to her Duncan Fitzgerald kept his professional cool. He looked across to the defendant's desk at the superior smug expression of the Vito as he shook Lindsey McDonald's hand. Lindsey noticed the both of them looking at him and he wandered over.

"It looks like another blatant attack at my clients credibility by the District Attorney was corrected today." Lindsey said calmly

"Right, because we wouldn't want to hurt the murderer's feeling." Stacey snapped at him

"Correct me if I'm wrong councilor but Mr. Giordano was just found innocent of all charges," Lindsey replied, "Oh, and if the D.A. attempts to peruse my client any further on this matter Wolfram and Hart will be filing charges with the city."

With his point made Lindsey led his client out of the courtroom leaving the both of the lawyers alone. Stacey rubbed her head stressfully

"What the hell happened?" she asked

"I don't know." Duncan replied

"We had everything sewn up! We had an eye witness, fingerprints on the murder weapon and the weapon crates; we had freaking D.N.A. for god's sake! How the hell did we lose?"

"I told you it wasn't exactly going to be a sure thing having me here."

"Half of that evidence Lindsey pulled out I had never seen before. It was like . . . magic!" Stacey replied in frustration, "Harry's going to have my head for this."

"Harry knows how slippery Wolfram and Hart cases are . . ."

Just then Duncan heard someone call his name. He turned to find Sonya waiting in the doorway a large envelope in her hand. Duncan put his hand on Stacey's shoulder

". . . look, I'll meet you back in the office alright? Everything will be fine."

Stacey nodded as she collected her notes. Duncan gave her one last sympathetic look before collected his case and walked over to where Sonya was waiting.

"Wow, that looked nasty," Sonya commented, "I only caught the tail end of that case."

"Let's just say it's been a long week. What are you doing here?" Duncan asked

Sonya opened the envelope and fished around.

"I came to give you this thought you'd like a copy." She replied producing a photo frame and handing it to Duncan

Curious Duncan took the framed photo and looked at it. It was a picture of Dana in her gold dress taken when the four of them had just arrived at the Oscar Party. The surprised look on Duncan's face was all that Sonya needed to confirm she picked the right photo.

"My god," Duncan said, "She looks beautiful."

"Yeah that girl scrubs up nice when she needs to."

Duncan smiled lightly as he cradled the photo in his hand.

"I can't remember the last I've seen her in a formal dress," Duncan replied, "no, wait, it was at my cousins wedding when she was five."

"Yeah, look, I gotta confess something. it's not the only reason I came."

Suddenly the penny dropped. Duncan looked at Sonya in contempt

"What does Gill want this time?"

"Hey, I'm a free agent here; Gill doesn't know I've come."

"Then what's this about?"

Sonya sighed and readied herself for the speech she had to give.

"Dunc, I've know you almost as long as I've known Gill," Sonya explained, "I've seen what's been going on between you. I'm here to tell you, as a friend, whatever this thing it between you guys it's gotta stop right now 'cause it's doing damage."

Duncan looked at her in surprise

"Damage? What are you talking about?" he asked

Sonya folded her arms

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I should ask the quarterback!"

An awkward expression crossed Duncan's face.

"Oh," he replied anxiously, "you heard that?"

"We all did Dunc, Dana included, now if you don't want her to take the option Sebastian did this thing has gotta end now and I don't care which of you does it so long as it's done."

Duncan looked down at the photo in his hand seriously. He'd already lost contact with his son the last thing he want's to happen was to lose his daughter as well.

(Brook/Miller Fashions, Los Angeles California – 2 hours later)

"So what do you wanna do?" Brad asked

Dana shrugged lightly as he and Dana leaned against one of the far windows that looked out across the city.

"You know there's that Egypt exhibit at the natural history museum," Brad offered, "we have to do it for history class anyways."

Dana looked up at her boyfriend and pouted

"But that's school work."

"Well then you think of something?"

Just then Gillian emerged from her office. She noticed Brad and Dana near the window hand-in-hand and immediately began to smile. It was the happiest she'd seen Dana in a long while and she was enjoying every minute of it. Gillian wandered over.

"Hi you two," She said brightly

"Hey Mom." Dana replied brightly

"Hi . . . ah," Brad continued awkwardly, "Sorry what was I supposed to call you?"

Gillian laughed lightly

"Miss Brook will do fine Brad. So what's the big plan for today?"

"We hadn't figured that out yet," Dana replied, "So far it's between the museum and sitting still and staring off into space."

"It's a nice clear day why don't you hit the beach?" Gillian replied clapped her hands excitedly,"oh, you can show Brad that cute little bikini I made you."

This immediately got brads attention. He looked at Dana eyebrows raised

"Little?" he asked

Dana looked between them slightly embarrassed

"Ah, no, I don't think that's a good plan Mom." She replied a little too sharply

"Oh, come on Angel, it looked great and really showed of your cute butt."

Dana stared at her mother in alarm

"Mom!" she exclaimed

Gillian shrugged innocently

"What? A mother's not allowed to tell her daughter she's proud of her perfect hour-glass figure?"

"Not a normal one!"

"Oh, don't be like that," Gillian continued, "It made you look hot, especially the way the top held up the twins."

"Oh my god! Would you stop?" Dana replied rapidly turning a bright shade of tomato red

"I got to admit, I was a little concerned they wouldn't fit since you're still developing," Gillian explained despite Dana's frantic protests, "actually it reminded me of the time when you were twelve and I took you to get your first bra . . ."

Dana looked horrified at her mother.

"Mom, no, god, please don't tell that story . . !"

"I remember it was a Saturday. You were a little shy because, like most of the brook girls, my little Angel developed early. Anyway I'd giving you a few to try on to see what was comfortable . . ."

Dana buried her head into Brads shoulder wishing the torture would stop. She hoped that some kind of demonic force looking for her would break down the door there and then but unfortunately she didn't have that kind of luck.

" . . . Anyway," Gillian continued, "you'd been quiet for a while so I thought I go check see if you needed a hand. So I walked over to the booth and opened the curtain to find you standing there wearing your pink short and nothing upstairs. You started to scream at me to shut the curtain and I told you not to feel embarrassed because every young lady went through this. Well how was I supposed to know that your middle school basketball team was standing behind me and had a clear view into the change room?"

Brad chucked lightly until he felt Dana kick him in the shin.

"You were so mad at me it was really cute. That's where you got your nickname from was it Angel?"

"What nickname?" Brad asked

"Well everybody at school called her lumpy, you know, because of her lumps," Gillian replied

This was the last straw. Dana moved from Brad and began to push Gillian away

"Alright, that's it," Dana exclaimed, "You go away now! Go do work stuff!"

"Okay, okay you don't need to push Angel." Gillian replied leaving the two of them alone

With their privacy restored Dana glared at Brad seriously.

"That story never leaves these walls clear?" She growled

"Sure thing," Brad replied, "Lumpy."

Dana narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you are so asking for me to go super-strong on you."

The smile dropped from Brads face as he nodded rapidly in agreement. Just then the door to the studio opened and Duncan entered. He saw Dana in the arms of a strange boy but didn't react. Thing were going to be difficult enough without enflaming the situation. Nervous he approached her already aware of the furious expression Dana had on her face as she looked at him.

"Hi honey," he asked defensively, "how are you?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Dana snapped back viciously, "come on Brad we're leaving."

"Alright" Brad replied in confusion as he followed Dana obediently

From the sidelines Sonya watched the scene heavy hearted spying the forlorn look Duncan's face as he watched Dana storm out of the studio. She walked over to him and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Duncan sighed

"I supposed I should've expected that." Duncan stated flatly

"Yeah, you should've," Sonya replied, "Now you get what I mean?"

"Very much so. Gill in her office?"

Sonya nodded and left him to his task. Taking a deep breath Duncan walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Gillian chimed happily her tone changing as soon as she saw Duncan walk through the door, "I told you you can't have her early"

"I know, I know that's not why I'm here," Duncan replied taking a seat, "I think it's time we settle this problem between us."

Gillian followed suit and folded her arms

"Good, I wanted to talk to you." She replied

"I think we should start by arranging a fare and equitable way of sharing Dana. Maybe some school nights she can stay with you . . ."

"I want Dana . . . full time."

Duncan stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Okay when I said equitable what did you hear?" he asked

"I'm serious Duncan I want full custody of our daughter."

Duncan looked at her cautiously

"What makes you think she would want to live here?"

"In case you haven't noticed she's miserable with you," Gillian retorted, "Not to mention the series of 'accidents' that've been cropping up in the last six months."

"You can't seriously all of those on me."

"They all happened under your 'care' unless you're too blinded by work to see."

"You don't think I've noticed this?" Duncan replied seriously,"I've tried to talk to her but she keeps shutting me out."

"I'm not surprised the way you keep lecturing her! In fact, when her boyfriend asked her out, was the first time I've really seen her genuinely happy in a long while."

Duncan was taken aback by the sudden announcement. That would explain the strange boy holding Dana.

"Whoa, okay, I did not just hear the B word!"

"Yeah, you did and don't you dare ruin this for her or, so help me, I'll be all over you like a rash!"

Duncan scowled at her furiously all intention of a peaceful negotiation out the window

"You know I'm got going to just stand aside and let you take her away from me!" he yelled

"And I'm not going to stand by while you ruin her life!" Gillian screamed back

"Fine, then I'll see you in court!"

Duncan was already on his feet. Seething with anger he stormed out of Gillian's office slamming the door viciously behind him. Concerned Sonya paced up to him

"Dunc . . ?" she attempted

Duncan threw up his hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry Sonya, I tried, there's just no talking to that woman!"

(Buffy and Willows dorm room, U.C. Sunnydale, Sunnydale California)

Willow sat at her desk and worked on her computer. Lately the assignments had been piling up and between her work with the Scooby's and college she'd been having trouble keeping up with the load. Suddenly there was a light knock at the door. Curious Willow answered it to find a sheepish looking Xander on the other side.

"Hey," she said curiously

"Hi Will." Xander replied

"You knocked"

"I did, thanks for noticing."

"You usually pop in with the, you know, actual popping."

"I didn't wanna interrupt anything."

Willow studied her boyfriend closely. She spent a great deal of her adolescence tracking the migration of Xander's moods and she'd become quiet the expert. From what his face was telling her he was worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern

Xander put his hands in his pockets

"Can we . . . talk for a moment?"

"Sure. Come in"

Willow moved away from the door and over to her bed. Sitting down she had the unpleasant task of watching Xander pace in front of her.

"What going on Xand?" Willow asked

"Okay, it's like this," Xander replied anxiously, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What, the pacing? 'Cause you're doing really well."

Xander gave her a brief look.

"Not the pacing Will," Xander attempted, "I don't think I can do . . . us anymore."

Xander could almost feel Willows heart snap. He deliberately avoided eye contact so as to keep his composure.

"Why not?"

"Something happened to me recently that have highlighted a few glaring character flaws of mine. I think those are the reason I've been avoiding you. The truth is . . . I'm holding you back."

Willow pouted lightly as she gripped the covers of her bed. She looked at Xander desperate to make eye contact.

"No you're not"

"Yeah, I am. I'm dead Will, as in post mortem, I mean, it's not like I can offer you bushels of big, fat, grandchildren."

Willow looked at him alarmed

"Whoa, hey there mister, jumping the gun a little!" She exclaimed, "I don't even know if I want kids."

"Someday, you will and you deserve a guy you can give them to you. Someone with a heartbeat who can hold things without the risk of them falling though his incorporeal hand. I'm really sorry Will I don't think I can see you anymore."

With his message delivered Xander turned and made his way to the door.

"No" Willow said

Xander stopped. He turned and looked at Willow curiously

"Pardon me?" he asked

"No, you're not doing that," Willow replied, "I overrule you."

Xander frowned in confusion

"Okay, for the record, you really can't overrule a break-up it's one of those definite things."

"Yeah, I can, it's . . . Wicca code."

"No it's not you just made that up."

"Who cares you're not doing it," Willow said firmly, "you think just because we hit a bump I'm gonna just let you leave. That's not how this couple thing works mister!"

"In case you haven't noticed Will we're in a lose/lose situation here. I don't know how long I'm around for which means I either (A resolve the issue keeping me here and cross over leaving you alone or (B I'm around for ever meaning I watch you grow old and die leaving me alone." Xander replied

"We'll figure it out."

"It might take a while."

Willow smirked at him

"What? You in some kinda rush?"

Xander couldn't help but smile in return as he sat down next to her

"None that I can think of." He replied before he leaned in and kissed her

(School Grounds, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 6 days later)

Dires entered through the large steel gates at a casual pace, her mind kept telling her to look over the notes that sat tucked under her arm but she could help but think back to the talk she had with Principal Rice. Dires had been angry for so long about so many thing that she almost forgot what it was like to feel this at peace. Maybe she can finally move past what Descry did to her and get on with her life . . . or at least what's left of it before the Horsemen arrive in Oxnard. The image of the explosion played over and over in her mind its purpose still filling her with concern.

And then she saw something that immediately took her mind off it something that put a bright and happy smile on her face. Beneath one of the larger oak trees near the school entrance sat Brad Marshal and leaning against him was Dana Fitzgerald Brads arms draped casually around her waste. Brad rested his chin on her shoulder as he joined Dana in looking at the small piece of paper in her hand. Dires heart warmed even more when she noticed the small bouquet of white lilies that rested on Dana's lap.

"Okay," Dana said thoughtfully, "I handed in the English, the math, the trig, and I gotta study for the makeup chem. test."

"I got my notes at home if you wanna come by?" Brad asked

Dana looked over to him and smiled warmly

"Thanks, will do, I guess that make everything."

Brad hugged her tighter.

"So, barring any unforeseen Vampire or Demon attack, you're free this weekend?"

Dana's smiled lost some of it's sheen. She looked over to him nervously

"Yeah, hey, Brad you're not too freaked about this are you?"

Brad thought about this for a moment.

"Not anymore but If I am I just have to remember one thing," Brad explained, "I'm dating a mega hot, kick butt, superhero. 'Course if you wanna were something form fitting I wouldn't complain."

Dana narrowed her eyes.

"Don't push your luck." She replied before she kissed him

Dana nestled into Brad enjoying the sensation immensely.

"This is so weird to get used to." Dana commented

"Why's that?" Brad ask as he took a swig of his bottled water

"Well, mainly because I always thought you had a thing for that Laura girl you hang with so much."

Brad choked on his drink immediately. He look at Dana shocked

"Oh, tell me you didn't say this to anybody else!" he exclaimed

"What, no, why?"

"Let's go with the fact that this isn't the deep south."

Dana blinked at him in confusion

"Dana, Laura's my cousin," Brad explained, "I thought the fact that we both have the same last name might've clued you in."

"Well," Dires said as she approached the both of them, "this looks cozy."

"Hi Miss Dires." Dana replied brightly

"Welcome back I thought you were coming in 'till next week."

"Yeah, I wanted to drop off some assignment so I didn't have to worry about it on Monday."

Dires nodded thoughtfully. She gestured at the both of them

"So when did this happen?"

Brad smiled at Dana

"Last weekend." He replied

"It was so romantic," Dana continued, "well, except for the demon attacks, the Vampire bounty and Brad nearly being eaten."

"Yeah that wasn't as much fun." Brad commented

Dires looked at them in concern

"Demon attacks?" she asked

Dana shrugged

"Just a little one," Dana replied, "but it's all good now meaning I can be all casual with my fella."

"I take it you know what she is then?" She asked

"The Inarib Ha? I saw." Brad replied

"And you know how important it is not to share that with anyone."

"I think nearly being drained by a vampire is a great reminder."

"Then I'm happy for you two."

"All I have to do now is figure out what this thing is." Dana replied

From her pocket she pulled out the gold disk the Silver Eyed demon gave her. As soon as Dires laid eyes on it the smile dropped from her face.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Dires asked

"One of the demons who save us gave it to me," Dana replied worried, "he said it's some kind of beacon."

Dana and Brad jumped in fright as Dires nearly tore Dana's hand off snatching the disc. She studied the inscription closely to see if there was any chance of it being a forgery. Unfortunately for her it wasn't

"I'll see you two later." Dires said firmly before she turned and bolted for the main building

"What was that about?" Brad asked

"I have no idea." Dana replied

Dires sprinted down the hallways as fast as she could practically knocking students out of her path. When she reached Principal Rice's office she didn't bother knocking as she burst through the door surprising not only the principal but the vice principal as well.

"We need to talk now!" Dires demanded

"Kathryn I'm in the middle of a meeting can't it wait?" Principal Rice replied

"Now!"

Excusing himself Principal Rice joined Dires out in the hallway.

"Alright Kathryn what's this about?" he asked

Dires slapped the gold disk into Principal Rice's hand

"He's coming." Dire replied in an unsettling tone

(Abandoned Theatre, Los Angeles California – 1 week ago)

"Wait," Dana said sharply, "one thing before you go."

"Yes?" the Silver Eyed Demon replied

"What is your name?"

The Silver Eyed Demon folded his arms casually in front of his waist and gave the pair a warm smile

"Call me . . . Descry" he replied


	11. 111: Descry

111: Descry

* * *

(Bellemont Cemetery, Oxnard California – Evening)

_Thwak!_

The vampire recoiled as he was struck viciously across the jaw. Unsteady the vampire stumbled but quickly regains his footing as Dires rushed him. Unfortunately for her he was ready using his superior speed and agility he side-stepped the former slayer, catching her on between her shoulder blades sending her toppling over the gravestone behind him. Wincing in pain she gripped her shoulder tightly as the vampire leapt on top of her bearing his fangs. Dires looked into his eyes as the vamp leaned in on her. That's what she was waiting for. Dires struck the vampire with a head butt quickly followed by a kick to the jaw. The vamp reel back as Dires leaped up onto his feet.

The vampire tried in vain to regain the advantage but every strike he attempted Dires deflected. Finally after a couple of minutes of struggling Dires ended the fight but plunging her stake into his chest reducing him to dust. Dires double over and panted as Principal Rice approached. Dire look up at him.

"How was that?" She asked

Principal Rice look at her in concern as he double checked his notes

"There was mild improvement." He remarked

Dires looked at him strangely

"Mild?"

"I'm sorry Kathryn you're still favoring your right side," Principal Rice replied, "Not to mention you allowed that last vampire blind side you."

"It was a minor slip I recovered in the end."

"But you might not have. The power of the Slayer was a tool but the mindset is not. You have to stop thinking like the Slayer and start thinking like Kathryn Dires. You don't have the superior speed and strength meaning you need to rely more then ever on strategy."

Dires straightened up and readied her stake again.

"Alright well make another sweep of the graveyard . . ."

"No, we're done for this evening."

"No we're not! Do you think Descry's going to take some down time Doug?" Dire retorted, "I need more. I'm not even close to being ready for him."

"I said that's enough!" Principal Rice replied sternly, "The pace you're going at you're going to run yourself into the ground long before Descry makes his first strike."

"I'm not . . ."

"You were the one who wanted to practice the fundamentals Kathryn! That means you acknowledge me as your Watcher and follow instruction!"

Dires matched him look for look but finally conceded. They collected their supplies and began to head out of the cemetery.

"I don't think the hurried pace is necessary Kathryn," Principal Rice said, "I've spoken with every single contact we have in this city, including Detective Carmichael, none of them have found anything that suggests Descry's anywhere near the city limits."

Dires pulled out the gold disk and looked at it

"We're on his time Doug, which could be tomorrow or three weeks from now, when he wants to be know he'll show himself."

(The Watson Household, Oxnard California)

Troy Watson paced tiredly through his front door and tossed his back pack near the entrance waiting patiently for his parents to rush up and greet him with warm loving attention. He knew perfectly well this is just wishful thinking but he stood and hoped anyway waiting for the day where his parents would break their routine and attempt to be a family unit but he knew that would be a stretch. Troy knew exactly where they would be. He wandered into the kitchen to find his farther in his home office practically screaming down the phone at one of his underlings while his mother sat up at the kitchen island doing her nails while she gossiped with her other society friends.

"I'm home." Troy announced to whoever would listen

"Hi pumpkin" Justine Watson replied robotically not breaking her eye contact from polishing her nails

"Have you done you're homework yet son?" Michael Watson stated flatly

Troy rolled his eyes and huffed impatiently.

"Yes Dad, did it at school," Troy replied fruitlessly, "Like I told you everyday since junior high I always . . ."

" . . . No I said I wanted the second Quarterly!" Michael screamed down the phone, "Well you tell accounting that if I don't have it by eight tomorrow they're going to have to work out how to crunch figures with their calculators crammed into their colons."

Troy sighed. He doesn't know why he bothers to reply to them. As soon as they said their hellos the both of them return back to their respective activities. The only time he sees any closely resembling love from them is when his father needs publicity the lull his worker into thinking he truly is a family man. Out side of that he might as well be a performing chimp.

"I'm going to my room now." He called out trudging lethargically.

"Make sure you get your homework done." Michal replied

Troy stopped for a moment the usual dejected feeling he feels rising to the surface

"Sure thing Dad" Troy replied defeated, "I'll fit it in between the hookers and the all night ecstasy rave."

Troy knew Michal had already moved on from his brief glimpse at parenting. He should be offended by but as the years progressed he simply stopped caring. Not bothering to switch on the light Troy entered his room navigating the mess on his floor until he reached the edge of his bed. Troy flopped down heavily ready to drop of to sleep there and then.

"Troy Watson?"

Troy flew up into a sitting position as the mysterious figure switched on his bedroom light. He looked over to find the Demon Descry sitting casually next to his computer. Troy toppled off his bed and hid behind it in a flimsy attempt for cover

"Alright whatever you are!" Troy announced, "I know people with really sharp weapons so if you don't wanna be perforated!"

"Calm yourself I'm not here to harm you," Descry replied

"Then what do you want?"

"Your assistance," Descry explained, "with Kathryn Dires"

Troy studied the Demon for a moment.

"Descry, right? Yeah, sorry, making a strong career move away from being the bad guy" Troy stated fiercely

Descry raised his eyebrows

"Bad guy? Have I presented myself as a threat at all since I arrived?" he asked calmly

"Does breaking and entering count?"

The demon leaned forward and gazed at the teenager with a level expression.

"Compared with attempted murder I'd say it's rather less," Descry replied, "Of course if we're including the fact that it was the slayer . . ."

Troy stared at the demon strangely.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked

"Kathryn almost killing Buffy," Descry stated in an off the cuff manner, "but, being a core member of her group, you're already aware of that."

Troy's expression didn't shift as he continued to stare at the sliver eyed demon in a combination of confusion and apprehension. Descry raised an eyebrow

"They did explain what happened in Sunnydale to you didn't they? After all it was you who lead Kathryn to the slayers residence."

Troy remained silent perched behind his bed. With a curious expression Descry leaned back

"Interesting." He concluded

"I'm not falling for it demon!" Troy yelled at him "You think playing the anger piano is gonna help you? Go find yourself another patsy!"

"Loyalty is an admiral trait Troy. But it is best to make sure that the person you give it to truly deserves it."

"Oh wait I know this one," Troy remarked, "This is the part where I'm supposed to turn my back on the people who help me and start Renfielding for the demon right?"

Descry was not deterred. From the pocket of his jacket he pulled out a video tape and tossed it onto the bed. Troy stared at it

"You're a logical person Troy I wouldn't dare assume throwing wild accusations around without evidence," Descry replied, "Just watch the tape and you'll see."

Troy climbed up from behind his bed. Not taking his eyes of the demon he collected the tape from his bed and pushed it gently into the player. After a minute of static the image flickered to life. Troy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The footage was taken in a grave yard. Dires stood, gun raised, a few feet away from a blond girl who looked less then thrilled at the situation

"_I've been thinking about this every which way and there's only one thing to do . . ." Dires said coldly_

_Dires trained the barrel of her gun directly at Buffy_

"_. . . I kill you, I get my power back and Descry loses his puppet."_

_Buffy's eyes opened wide. She raised her hand cautiously._

"You wanna drop the Lara Croft act for a second and talk about this?" she asked in a serious tone

"It's so sad," Descry stated sympathetically as he moved over next to him, "this obsession with me. It's bordering on . . . homicidal. Not just for her but for those around her as well and to disclude you from any information is just insulting. If she had any real respect she would have been honest from the beginning instead she chooses to patronize and demean you."

"I'm supposed to be swayed by five minutes of tape that could easily be faked?" Troy asked

"Of course not," Descry replied, "but what about that feeling you have in your gut right now? The one that's been present ever since you gave that room number to Kathryn and she cut you off. You are a good man Troy, one who deserves much better treatment then what he is currently receiving. Tell me something has she even considered apologizing to you since she returned?"

Troy watched the video carefully Descry clearly seeing the cogs in his mind turning his logical thought process weighing the pro and cons of the evidence provided. Curious he looked up at Descry.

"Hypothetically," Troy said seriously, "If I was to help. What would that involve?"

"Be my eyes and ears. Go where I can't go. Run errands if needed." Descry replied

Troy rolled his eyes.

"So basically what they make me do."

Descry examined Troy's desk. He picked up a framed photo and studied it. The demon handed Troy the framed photo. Troy took it and studied it closely. The photo was one of the many staged photos of him and his parents taken a few years ago. He hate's looking at the thing but his mother keeps telling him that it has to be in here to make the family look tighter.

"I don't expect this to be charity," Descry replied, "In return for assisting me stop an extremely unstable individual I am willing to assist you with your problem."

* * *

ACT 1

* * *

f(The Dires Household, Oxnard California – 1 hour later)

Dires was tired.

She could lie to her Watcher, she could lie to the rest of the world but she couldn't lie to herself the extra training was running her dry. She entered her apartment and slipped off her jacket hanging it on the coat rack as she cast an eye around the meager room. Dires was never one to collect large amounts of possessions. Her lounge a Spartan appearance a habit she picked up from the nomadic lifestyle she had in her teen years. The only furniture present was a sofa, a television, a coffee table, a small stereo and her personal weapon chest for those special invasions.

Trudging lethargically she made her way to the bathroom and began to fill the tub. She picked up one of the bottles at the end and poured in the bath oils. Dires had always been a solid tomboy growing up but a nice scented bath had been the one girly treat she enjoyed. As the water filled Dires rubbed her stiff neck the extra hours taking their toll. Maybe Principal Rice was right, maybe she should cut back on the physical work but then again that might be what Descry expects. That's the worst part about the whole situation the not knowing.

Dires shut off the faucet, undressed, and slipped into the tub. Immediately she felt her muscles beginning to relax closely followed by her nerves. Dires closed her eyes and felt herself drift away.

The next thing Dires was aware of was music playing quietly in the background

The music was a 1930 soft jazz that sounded like it was being played on an antique gramophone. Wincing lightly and opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She was sitting at the end of a mahogany table which resided in the center of an amazing looking dining hall of some kind of mansion. In front of her was a place set consisting of a gold knife and fork, a silk napkin and a crystal glass filled with red wine. Slightly disoriented Dires looked down at herself which immediately highlighted another mystery. Not only was she not wet anymore someone went to the trouble to dressed her in a fine satin, low neckline, red dress black stockings and red shoes which matching gloves. Dires felt her hair which was styled up into a formal bun and if she wasn't mistaken she was wearing a tiara.

"The slumbering warrior awakens." A familiar voice said

Dires looked at the other end of a table to where a figure sat in the shadows. She tensed up cautiously as Descry leaned into the light resting his chin on his hands.

"Descry." She said coldly

"It's good to be in your presence as well Kathryn." Descry replied

"What did you do to me?"

"Phenobarbital laced in your bath oils and absorbed through the skin rendering you unconscious," Descry explained, "it takes a little longer but the affect is the same."

Dires looked from her dress to the demon.

"So what's the plan? We going to do it here or do you have a bedroom prepared?"

Descry cringed at the commented

"Oh, don't be so vulgar," he retorted, "This is a celebration. Our time is nearly at an end I thought a dinner would be appropriate . . ."

The doors at the end opened and a waiter entered. He walked to the length of the table placing a meal in front of Dires. Dires looked up to the gentlemen only to discover he was a vampire. Dires recoiled defensively something Descry anticipated. He raised his own glass in a toast.

"To you, the woman, the councilor, the former slayer, an individual so full of passion and yet so eager and willing to toss her life away"

"You mean the life you stole from me?" Dires snapped in contempt

"Is that how you see it?"

"How else can it be seen?" Dires yelled at him, "You barged in, ripped the power out of me, and then left me to die."

"Die? Oh, no, no, Kathryn I left you to survive. Did you really think that desolate desert plateau was where you were to meet your end? A good researcher knows how to alter the environment in order to see how the subject reacts."

"I'm not you're lab rat."

Descry regarded the former slayer with interest

"No, you are much more then that."

Dires had had enough of this. Menacingly she leaned forward gripping her golden knife tightly. Dires found her moment. Quickly she got to her feet. She tossed the golden knife at him as hard as she could. Without even flinching Descry reached out and effortlessly caught it. Descry nodded to the vampire waiters who were positioned behind her.

"Well, just for that, you don't get desert." Descry replied as they forced her back down onto her seat tying her arms to the rests.

"At the end of this I am going to kill you." She growled

Descry took a thoughtful bite of his food and placed the cutlery back down on the table

"And that right there is the crux of your problem," he replied, "you rely too much on impulse and never think things through."

"What can I say? I'm an impulse kinda girl"

Dires made her move. In one sharp motion she lifted her feet up to the edge of the table and pushed as hard as she could causing the chair to topple backwards which forced the vampires to lose their grip. As soon as the chair hit the floor she rolled backwards onto her feet and into a fighting stance. Dodging the first couple of swings from the waiters Dires slammed against him hard knocking him to the floor. She stepped over him and sprinted towards the gramophone the two vampires in tow. Dires gripped the player with both hands and swung around sharply splintering wood flying in all directions as it collided with the closest vamps head. Dires picked up one of the largest pieces kneeing the closer of the two in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the head piercing his heart before he hit the ground.

Suddenly the second vamp wrapped his arm around her throat. Struggling to breath Dires attempted to break free by repeatedly elbowing him in the ribs. Finally after much she managed to get secure enough footing to use his weight against him. Dires shifted her position sharply flipping the vampire over her shoulder where she staked him before he could recover. Dires got to her feet and prepared herself for the demon scuffle only to find Descry finishing of the remainder of his meal like the vamp attack never happened. Descry lightly dabbed the sides of his mouth with his napkin

"Any particular reason for the display of violence?" he asked

"Just my way of saying I'm nobody's prisoner."

"You're welcome to try and leave anytime; however, if you do manage to slip past the three hundred odd vampires I have guarding this house there's still one lingering issue you'd have to deal with."

Descry gestured to the window to his right. Dires looked over and was shocked to discover the building they were in had a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Dires looked at him in alarm.

"San Francisco?" she asked

"You didn't honestly think a building like this existed in Oxnard did you? Now we could spend the next few hours playing a pointless game of cat and mouse or you could enjoy the meal my assistants took great pains in preparing."

"Go to hell!" Dires screamed

Descry put down his glass and reached into his pocket pulling out a clear crystal covered in runes

"Fine, I see there's no pleasing you so let me leave you with this thought. We will fight and you will die but the pain will not come from your demise it will be from you world crumbling around you."

Descry slammed the crystal hard against the table. Dires winced in pain as the shockwave of energy hit her causing her to fall unconscious . . .

_Kathryn?! Kathryn?!_

Dires woke up sharply and looked around. She was sitting in her office at school, over her stood Principal Rice with a panicked expression.

"Thank god," Principal Rice exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Dires asked

"That was a question I was going to ask you," Principal Rice asked, "I came to your office to discuss some appointments when I found you unconscious at your desk."

Dires rubbed her temple and looked down at herself. Gone was the exquisite red dress instead she was dressed in her usual street clothes her hair now tied back in her typical pony tail. She looked up at Principal Rice seriously

"Find Troy and Jamar," she ordered, "We need to get ready!"

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

"Marvelous isn't it? It really gives the shop a pleasant rustic feel. I tell you those sign makers are true artisans. What do you think Xander?"

Xander studied the sign with a strained expression Wesley's enthusiasm not helping the situation.

"It, ah . . . Neat" He replied

"At the very least these should put an end to all these 'Susan' quips." Wesley remarked

"Oh you're not wrong there."

Wesley gave Xander a look

"What is it?" Wesley asked sighing

"Nothing"

Xander glanced several times at Wesley who's stare was unnerving him.

"Seriously Wes it's nothing. The sign's great it's got that ye olde, for sooth experience swinging. Makes me feel like we should be in sepia tone with big twirly moustaches"

Xander could feel Wesley's eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably

"Okay it's nothing big, it's just . . . Did you read the sign before they put it up?"

"What are you talking about? Xander, those men are professionals, I gave them clearly worded instructions on how it should appear, In fact, they checked with me several times to make sure I was happy with it. I have every confidence their work."

Xander matched his gaze

"But did you actually read it?"

"Why on earth do I need to read my own sign? I was the one who designed the blasted thing."

"Wes, read the sign."

Wesley sighed and looked back up to the sign. The craftsman did good work the dark stained oak backing while sporting simple elegant letting lovingly displaying the name

_Weasels Antiques_

"Oh for god's sake" Wesley exclaimed in frustration storming back into the shop

"Think you need to reexamine your definition of 'clearly worded'." Xander commented following him in.

Wesley snatched up the blueprints and his original notes shacking them both hard as if they were somehow responsible for the mistake.

"I don't understand what happened my instructions were flawless," Wesley replied handing Xander his notes on the design, "Look, here, what does this say to you?"

Xander collected the note and studied it turning it around several time as he tried to translate the shaky scratchiness that was Wesley's hurried handwriting

"Ah, Woosley . . . Wesels . . . Warsel . . ."

Wesley snatched the note back.

"Alright, alright you've made your point," Wesley snapped

"You might want to look into hiring a secretary, or, at least learning to English language proper."

"Yes, well, we have slightly higher priorities I need your assistance."

"Alright, you spell it W-E-S-L"

Wesley glared at him sharply before making his way down to the basement

"Not really feeling the funny today are you Wes?" Xander replied as he followed

Down in the basement Xander and Wesley sat and stared the whiteboard at the far end of the basement. They'd spent the better part of the day covering it with event details connecting them with a series of arrows. Wesley straightened his glasses as he added the final information to the board. He rejoined Xander who wore a perplexed expression.

"This is everything?" Xander asked

"As far as I'm aware it took time to compile all the information we've got from Yassek, Dana and the Guardian spirit." Wesley replied

"The whole apocalyptic caboodle," Xander observed studying every interconnected fact "Is it just me or does none of that make the slightest bit of sense?"

"No it's not just you," Wesley collected his notes from the table and crosschecked them with the board, "Alright, so, we now know whatever Leyland's planning he isn't doing this for himself."

"Comforting thought." Xander replied

"The problem is we still don't know why they want the horsemen. What's the purpose for the chaos they're supposed to unleash?"

Xander shrugged

"Gooning? I mean the four guys on the top ten of the most deadly undead? That's gotta be worth something on the hired muscle market."

"I don't think so. It seems like too much effort just to use them as blunt instruments."

"Do you think it has something to do with that god he's so chummy with?" Xander asked, "What do we know about him other then the pre-biblical cross-dressing and his love for the southern gentleman?"

Wesley turned and dug through the pile of books until he found the volume he was searching for.

"Not much I'm afraid. Apart from the initial comments Giles registered in his watchers diary the first time Leyland appeared there's little else I can add. Whatever the records the Mayans had about Tzez-Nilleb most likely destroyed during one of the many Spanish raids."

"Which rounds us nicely back to square one" Xander replied, "am I the only one who misses the mayor 'I just want to be a giant snake.'"

"Indeed."

"So what now? We know that all of this is to raise the Four Horsemen . . ."

Wesley paused leaning against the table a look of deep concern weathered deep into his face. Xander stared at him curiously

"Wes?"

"I have . . . one idea that might work."

Xander studied his expression carefully as Wesley produced a crumpled sheet of paper from one of his notebooks

"Okay, why have I got this sudden urge to duck and cover?" Xander remarked

"Do you remember when Spike paid us a visit a few months ago?" Wesley explained "After he left Oxnard Kathryn searched the warehouse where you all ended up and found this note."

Wesley handed the note to Xander who studied it curiously.

"What am I looking at?" he asked

"That is the ritual Spike used to summon Yassek."

"Whoa," Xander exclaimed in shock, "Okay, applying the breaks and checking the side view mirrors, tell me you're not thinking about doing what I think you're doing?"

"We don't have much of a choice. I've practically exhausted every resource I have at my disposal. And I am having trouble getting in contact with Mr. Rice and Kathryn of late."

"You didn't see what that ritual did to Dana it wasn't exactly a barrel of monkeys for her."

"I understand that but we are running out of time," Wesley explained jabbing the whiteboard with purpose, "You said it yourself that we have less then two months before whatever they are planning comes to fruition and we still have no idea what the horsemen are for. As much as it is hard to admit Yassek is the best resource we have."

"I told you what the Guardian Spirit told us . . ."

"Yes, yes, yes. Death destruction and chaos but why? What is the grander scheme?"

"Ever think that they don't have one? Maybe it's just 'Hulk Smash' that gives them a happy?"

"Because Tzez-Nilleb is a god! He wouldn't need minions running around if their only purpose was mindless destruction! There's something deeper behind this and we need to find out what!"

"Says the guy who doesn't bleed from the skull every time someone wants a chat from the higher ups!" Xander snapped

Wesley folded his arms defiantly.

"What do you suggest then? We all sit around and wait until Leyland decides to come in and explain? We are running out of time!"

Xander looked away. As much as he hated to admit it Wesley had a point. He cast a stern eye over the former watcher

"How about we find out if she's willing first," Xander exclaimed, "then we decided if we just do away with morals altogether."

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 20 minutes later)

Principal Rice looked concerned. This wasn't his usual school administrator concerned expression but the concerned he'd wore only once before. Pulling down a projector screen Principal Rice pressed the remote button and an etching of Descry appeared on the screen.

"This is our demon," he explained, "The Demon Descry also known as Descry the Observant. From all accounts known Descry's over two thousand years old and, in his time, has mastered many of the arcane magicks. What makes Descry unique within the demon world is his surgical like precision when it comes to his victims. Where as other demons thrive on quantity Descry prefers quality shadowing a single victim for lengthy periods of time. Descry's a perfectionist. He doesn't just want to kill his victim but to destroy them mind, body and soul."

"So he's a long division kinda guy?" Jamar asked

"Exactly. It's been rumored that Descry followed a single vampire for over two hundred years before making his final strike which means he's incredibly patient." Principal Rice continued

From her pocket Dires pulled out the gold disk and placed it on the table.

"That's why we need to be prepared." She replied

"What's this?" Jamar asked

Dires stared at the gold disk as was immediately gripped. She sighed heavily

"Descry's version of a calling card." Dires replied

"Don't think I follow D."

"It's the fuel cap from my old Trail Bike I had in Arizona," Dires explained, "Brai . . . my old boyfriend, built it for me. The reason for the inscription was ever since I ran from home I had this thing about birthdays so he had this thing where we celebrated pre-birthdays kind of like New Years Eve. I don't know how the hell Descry found it considering it should be thirty foot deep in the Grand Canyon. Like Doug said he's mastered the blackest arts so our standard 'hack and slash' isn't going to cut it. From what we found out his body is completely covered in a number of powerful runes and protective seals preventing any sort of physical damage. Which is where I'm hoping you've come up with something Jam?"

From a small bag Jamar produced an object wrapped in a cloth placing it on his work bench and carefully unwrapped it.

"It job wasn't exactly smooth skating but I think I managed it. Here you go." Jamar said

From the center of the cloth Jamar produced a small silver Knife with a red leather hilt. Dires picked it up and examined it

"So this will kill him?" she inquired

"Not exactly," Jamar explained, "Like you said death is pretty much a no option for this Demon so I had to swing the next best thing. This Knife is the catalyst of a binding spell. It traps its target in a paralyzing coma. As long as its blade is inside him he'll be locked in tight."

Dires looked at Jamar

"That it?!"

"Don't give me that look D, you don't know what I had to go through to get it to do that much, A lot of the incantations I had to use ain't exactly gonna make us America's most low profile."

"But what if somebody . . ."

"No chance the blade has an intra cassium charm infused into the crystals meaning once it goes in it ain't ever coming out."

Dires studied the blade closely.

"Good work," Principal Rice replied, "the task ahead of us is not an easy one. This demon has not only studied Kathryn for a very long time but most likely us as well. To defeat him we have to do something unexpected something he would never conceive as an option."

"What about Wes at the others?" Jamar asked, "Don't you think they should be brought in on this?"

"We're leaving them out of this. I got this cap from Dana which means Descry knows of their presence in this town. We keep it a tight circle there's less chance of him turning others against us," Dires continued, "This brings us to our biggest problem, tracking him. Troy work with Jamar. The amount of magic he's got covering him bound to leave a big enough trail to follow."

Troy didn't reply. Dires looked up from the blade to see Troy leaning back on his chair staring at the roof. She frowned angrily

"Troy!"

Troy lowered his head and matched Dires glare for glare.

"Hmmm?" Troy asked

"I said work with Jamar . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you want something from me?" he asked

"Yes, work with Jamar I want . . ."

"No, no. I wanna make sure I heard you clearly," Troy retorted, "You want _something_ from me? Because I don't remember anybody scrambling to my aid when you decided to make me an accessory to attempted murder!"

Dires lost her resolve. Awkwardly she placed the knife on the table. Troy got up from his seat and approached her he slammed his satchel onto the table furiously.

"You didn't think I would find out did you? What you used me to do! I thought the whole point of this war was to not kill humans that's what the big speech was about when we met or did I skip the vendetta clause in my contract?"

Dire sighed.

"I'm sorry." She replied softly

Troy looked at her annoyed

"Wow, Stop, I'm swooning from the emotion." He replied in bland sarcasm

"Alright, alright," Principal Rice intervened, "Perhaps we can deal with this later. . ."

"And how is that done exactly? Is there a place in the minutes of the meeting to schedule almost killing people?"

Dires placed her hand on his shoulder Troy instantly shrugging it off.

"Know what? Why don't we deal with this never! I'm out; find yourself another monkey to bash the keys for you!" He yelled

Troy snatched up his satchel and pushed Dires roughly in the shoulder as he stormed out. The others sitting in silence the former slayer aware of the harsh gaze she was receiving from her watcher.

"You never talk to him?" He asked

"That's cold D." Jamar stated

Dires was about to reply but there was nothing to be said. Sadly she dropped into a nearby chair and rubbed the shoulder Troy pushed in frustration

(Corridor, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 20 minutes later)

"They were too strong," Brad said in a distant tone, "I-I tried to fight but . . . so many hands"

Dana put her arms around her traumatized boyfriend as he put his weight against his locker his pale clammy skin and haunted look a cause for concern.

"Hey, it's cool, don't beat yourself up over it" She replied sympathetically

"They put me in this binding . . . so tight I couldn't breathe . . . I thought it was it for me . . ."

Dana hugged him tighter

"We know their plan now," Dana replied, "I'm not gonna let it happen again. It's over."

Brad turned and gave her panicked

"I-I don't think so. They said there were more of those . . ."

Dana smiled confidently before planting her reassuring kiss.

"Doesn't matter," She replied, "whatever they try they have to deal with me now."

Brad smiled briefly as Dana opened her locker.

"So how long did your Mom have you in that dress for before I arrived?" she asked placing her books inside

"An hour and a half," Brad replied in distress, "apparently, my girlish figure was the perfect match for my Cousin Maude, 'least that's the reason Mom gave me when she made me model it to help with the alterations. I'm telling you Dane this wedding is completely out of control."

At that moment Laura, approached the both of them

"Hey you two . . ." She said sweetly as she leaned against a nearby locker door

Brad looked up at Laura with his worried expression. Laura frowned

" . . . Yeesh, Cousin Maude?"

"That obvious?" Brad asked

"Obvious? Why do you think I stopped answering my phone?" Laura replied, "Don't get me wrong, you know I love Kally, but lately . . . she's completely out of her gourd."

Dana looked at the both of them confused

"It's not that bad is it?" She asked

"Dana, She squealed at napkins" Brad replied

"So, she liked the napkins?"

"She shattered glass." Laura pointed out

"I thought everything looked beautiful." Dana shrugged

"Course you do, that's because you're able to get away from it," Brad replied bitterly, "and you don't have a sister who wakes you up at two in the morning wanting your opinion on whether on not the cream candles are gonna clash with the centerpieces!"

Brad looked over to the girls who were staring at him strangely.

"That came out didn't it?" Brad asked

Both girls nodded. Brad leaned his head against the lockers.

"Oh just kill me now." He retorted

Dana chuckled at her new boyfriend. Two weeks in and She still wasn't used to calling him that. Out of the corner of her eye Dana noticed Dires pacing briskly down the corridor. She turned to Brad

"Hey I be elsewhere meet you at lunch?" She asked

"Where else would I want to be?" Brad replied beaming happily back at her

Dana returned the smile coupling with it with slightly timid blushing. This couple thing was new to her and she still had to adjust to the idea of Brad wanting to be around her. She kissed him lovingly then scuttled off to follow Dires. Laura watched the display and rolled her eyes

"Oh jeez get a room," she mused, "or, better yet, gets a room inside another room. Make sure nobody's subjected to that."

"You're just mad that you're not getting any" Brad replied

"Hey I can get plenty anytime anywhere!" Laura replied suddenly realizing what she just said, "You repeat that to anyone and you're losing a testicle!"

Brad laughed and they both headed to class. He didn't need to look at his cousin to know she was itching for dirt.

"So . . . You and Dana? Dana and you . . . you can start filling in the gaps anytime you want."

Brad gave her a sideways glance

"Oh don't give me that look! It's been two weeks since you started dating the mystery box that is Fitzgerald and you never shared the L.A. night I'm hurt. I pumped a lot of woman hours into you boy-oh I need closure."

"It's killing you not knowing isn't it?" Brad mused

Laura shot him a mischievous smile.

"Okay, you have a secret and they're banned remember?" Laura replied, "Come on share, I mean, nobody really knows anything about her."

"You've spent time with her. She's sweet and quiet."

"What about that night in L.A.? You two, alone, in the big city? You can't tell me you just sat around signing Kumbaya all night."

Brad looked at his cousin awkwardly his mind flashing back to the party, the demon encounter and the vampire attack.

"That night got pretty . . . complicated."

"Gosh it must've been so hard being trapped at the Darcy Wolfe party" she replied

Brad stopped and stared at her

"Okay, that's scary," Brad replied in shock, "even for you. How did you . . ."

Before he could finish a magazine was thrust into his hands the double spread showing the party in detail. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the photo in the bottom left corner of his and Dana's first kiss. Brad looked up right at the moment Laura thumped him in the shoulder with her fist

"You went to an Oscars party and didn't get me one Autograph!" she snapped, "and, oh, let's not forget where you held back the part her mom is Gillian Brook! I have to potential for free clothes here and you keep this to you? I'm ashamed to call you family."

"Okay, firstly, Ow! Secondly I didn't know I was going till I was there!" Brad replied

Laura eyed her cousin up and down

"Alright, you're forgiven, on the deal that I see at least one sky blue halter with silver trim in my locker that I didn't pay for!"

"I could do that. Or there's this," he replied pulling out his cell and speed dialing a number, "Hey Kal it's Brad. Listen, I know you've been trying to hunt down Laura for her bridesmaid dress fitting, anyways, guess who I found . . ."

Brad smiled at her wickedly and handed her the cell.

"Oh you are evil Brad Marshal," Laura Glared snatching the phone from him

Dires moved with purpose. As much as she hated to admit it her paranoia had been heightened ever since she got the warning signal from Dana. Last time she faced off against Descry there was only herself, Principal Rice, her boyfriend and a couple of local Native American kids her own age involved this time she has to be wary of an entire school full of well to do teenagers any one of which Descry could manipulate. So focused was she that she didn't hear Dana calling her name until she practically ran into her while entering her office. Flustered Dires looked at Dana coolly

"Dana?" she asked unimpressed

"Hey," Dana replied slightly unnerved by the welcome, "ah, just checking in hadn't seem much of you around."

"I've been busy."

"'Kay, I get that, being school councilor and the fighting of evil and everything it's just . . . you haven't talked to us since I gave you that disk thing and I was wondering if you found out . . ."

"Look, I'm really swamped at the moment can we do this some other time?"

Dana recoiled slightly.

"Sure, no big, you just seemed, I don't know, all upset when you saw it and I wanna make sure everything was cool."

"I'm fine," Dires replied curly struggling with the lock to her office, "are we done?"

Not waiting for a response Dires entered her office slamming the door behind her. Dana pouted curiously. She didn't remember making Dires upset recently she hadn't been around enough for her to do that. Tentatively Dana opened the door and entered. She witness Dires at her desk hunched over several books twirling a pencil at unhealthy speeds. Hearing the door close Dires snapped her head up angrily.

"What? I told you I'm very busy?"

"I know," Dana replied nervously, "I just . . . do you maybe have some time spare? I wanted to talk 'bout the stuff's been happening."

"I already said that I wasn't how clearly do you need it spelt out?"

Dana looked at Dires nervously clutching the hem of her school jacket in fear. She'd never seen her act this aggressively before.

"All I wanna do is . . ."

Dires dropped her pencil in fury her fiery expression locking with Dana's petrified one.

"Do you always have this difficulty following instruction?"

"N-no"

"Then why are you having problems with the concept of leaving?"

Dana stared at Dires quietly for a moment trying to figure out why she was so angry at her. She was about to leave but not before having one questioned answered.

"Did I do something? If I did I'm really. . ."

"How about you try growing up Dana!" Dires yelled, "I can't speak for Wes and Xander but I'm getting tired of you coming and sobbing every time you stub your tow or break a nail. Why don't you grow a backbone and deal with it like a good little girl instead of me having to hold your hand? That too much to ask?"

Dana didn't reply. She bit her lip nervously tears rolling down her cheeks as Dires returned to her reading.

"I'm S-sorry" Dana replied barely audible as she shuffled out of the office nearly colliding with Principal Rice on her way out

"Do I even need to ask what that was about?" he asked Dires as he watched the distraught teenager flee the corridor

Dire looked up at Principal Rice briefly

"She can't be around me at the moment," She explained, "Descry knows about my association with the Inarib Ha and the only way to make sure he can't use that is if I shut her out."

"So you thought demoralizing and humiliating a vulnerable student was the wisest course of action?"

"I'll apologize to her later she'll understand."

"In my personal experience I find that people are not so forgiving when you call them spineless to their face" Principal Rice observed

Dires didn't respond her focus firmly locked on the text lying open on her desk. Principal Rice sighed heavily

"Kathryn I'm concerned about this path you're on," He continued, "you are running yourself ragged. You need to pull back, take time to regain your objectivity. Only then you should start working on countermeasures . . ."

Dires slammed the book shut fiercely a look of fiery rage radiating from the former slayer.

"He drugged me! Took me, naked, from my home!" She yelled, "I'm missing time Doug! I don't know how long my clothes were off or what he did to me in that state before he decided to tart me up as his dinner date! So I'm sorry if my heightened alertness offend a few people and I seriously don't have the time to sit back and take a yoga class."

"This is what he wants from you Kathryn! He wants you so angry that you will lose perspective. For god's sake look at yourself you are so focused on Descry it has you chasing shadows! He is no where near you and you are already playing into his mind games!" Principal Rice retorted

"He uses people Doug that's what he does! How many students do you think he had already made contact with?"

"I have no idea," Principal Rice replied, "all I know is trying to figure that out is only going to cause you to go in circles. We cannot prepare for the every unseen threat"

Suddenly there was a loud commotion coming from the corridor. Dires and Principal Rice exited her office to find scores of students rushing for the exit. Quickly they both followed the thronging students out of the hallway and out onto the ground until they the source of the commotion. Almost in unison they stared up in amazement

"What the hell . . ." Dires exclaimed

Placed near the front gate stood a fashion mannequin wearing a brunette wig tied into two ponytails In it's hair was dyed a neon red racing stripe which went from her fringe into a v shape that ended at the tip of each ponytail. It was dressed in bloodstained white and red motocross leathers the slogan 'The Sky Queen' emblazoned on the back the same slogan that appeared on the advertisement posters pasted up behind it. But that's not what caused the both of them react so strongly. The mannequin was sitting on a charred, armored, black and gold trail bike. From her pocket Dires' cell beeped loudly. Curious she pulled it out and checked the text message

'_Who controls the past controls the future: who controls the present controls the past'_

Dires swung her head around sharply looking through the sea of blue and white uniforms for any sign Descry was near unfortunately there was none. On the outskirts of the crowd Troy Watson grinned maliciously as he leaned against the front wall of the school his cell phone resting against shoulder.

"God I could film this and watch it every holiday." He said

"Kathryn is none too pleased with the exhibit?" Descry said on the other end of the line

"You should see her face she's about to snap," Troy explained, "and I don't just mean emotionally she's about to break anything that looks at her funny."

"I take it your part was successful?"

From his jacket pocket Troy pulled out a small object

"Like giving candy to a baby"

"You truly are a talent Troy," he replied, "I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Ah . . . thanks I guess. What now?" Troy asked not used to the compliment

"Right now I have an appointment. As for yourself I need you to get back into the chapel. Learn more about this knife Jamar is preparing for me."

"Done and done El Demono."

* * *

ACT 2f

* * *

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 30 minutes later)

"It's all there." Jamar stated

"Are you sure? There might be fragments missing within the gas tank or around the inside frame." Principal Rice inquired slowly pacing around the bike slowly studying the thousands of micro-weld lines that criss-crossed the framework of the motorcycle.

Jamar slid out from under the bike and climbed onto its seat. He turned on the ignition and to Principal Rice's surprise the bike roared to life.

"I'm sure," Jamar replied turning off the bike, "gotta say this is by far the most impressive reconstruct job I have ever seen."

"Agreed, especially since it's impossible" Principal Rice replied seriously

"What do you mean?"

"This bike," Principal Rice explained, "was in the center of a C4 explosion large enough to level an entire city block."

Jamar turned back to the bike with a new appreciation.

"Damn, that's gotta've taken months to scrounge all the parts back up."

Suddenly the sensation of a leather bound book narrowly missing both of their heads caught their attention. Both of them turned to find Dires pacing fiercely.

"How is this helping me find him?!" She screamed

"We're doing the best we can Kathryn." Principal Rice replied

"No, what you're doing is patting the monster trying to kill me on the back!" She screamed at him

Dires wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled out her cell. She tossed it at him hard.

"What do you think this means?"

"'He who controls the past controls the future'" Principal Rice replied reading the text, "It's a quote from George Orwell."

"He's planning on exposing my past to the school! And you two want to stand around and swap shop talk" Dires snapped vindictively

"We don't know that is his full plan."

Dires glared at him in horrified awe. She stormed over to the side table and collected the blood stained leathers and the wig shook them.

"What do you call my mannequin tribute he left outside?"

"An attempt to get under your skin," Principal Rice replied, "Which, I'm afraid, is working. But in saying that it is still not enough to derive his full strategy."

"He told me my world will come crashing down. What do you think will happen if what we're doing here goes public?"

Principal Rice thought about this

"Alright this is what we need to do," he ordered, "Jamar, we still need a way of tracking Descry, get to work on that."

"Can do." Jamar replied and moved to his desk

"I'll call Arizona," he continued, "if Descry truly took the time to reconstruct the motorcycle there's a strong chance Lonan and Tiwa either saw and heard something. in the meantime I think it's best that you remain out of sight . . ."

"No." Dires replied

"This is not a conference Kathryn."

"I-I can't do it Doug!" She retorted, "I-I can't sit around and wait! I need him found now!"

"This is the best course of action. I only just managed to talk down the mannequin incident to the rest of the faculty if you're not on campus it will be much easier to deflect attention away from you."

Dires rubbed her arms uncomfortably as she processed everything. Turning sharply on her heals Dires collected her guns from the cupboard and made for the door.

"Kathryn!" Principal Rice yelled

"I'm not playing his game Doug!" Dires replied, "I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him!"

Dires slammed the door before Principal Rice replied. At the same time Rice and Jamar shared a wary look.

(Athletics Track, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Dana sat at the top of the bleachers hugging her knees tightly as she sobbed quietly to herself. She gave up on the idea of going to class after the first hour instead committing her full attention to the conversation she shared with Dires. She called her weak. Is that what she really thought of her? Okay, sure, the other's help her out a lot of the time . . . Maybe that's was it. Everybody else doesn't ask for help as she does they've all had experience at this demon world stuff before.

"There's a saying . . ."

Dana jumped in shock. She swung around to find Descry standing behind her watching her with sympathy.

". . . Pretty Girls have no excuse to cry." He concluded

"Hey. It's you" Dana replied

Descry sat next to her.

"You are troubled"

Dana shrugged wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

"It's nothing just stupid school stuff. What are you doing here?"

"I had a task to complete in San Francisco I was on my way back to Los Angeles and I though since my journey took me through Oxnard I would pay you a visit. Make sure you remained out of mischief."

Dana smiled weakly

"Two weeks mischief free, think it's a personal record. A-aren't you worried about somebody seeing you? This school kinda not down with the demons."

"I take precautions when I travel," Descry explained, "It's a simple glamour. Anyone who witnesses our conversation will merely think you are speaking to a teacher."

"Oh" Dana replied softly

"But this is moving us away from the topic at hand. You are troubled."

Dana dropped her head shifting uncomfortably as she build enough confidence.

"I-I know we didn't spend a lot of time," Dana asked, "Do . . . Do you think I'm weak?"

"Absolutely not!" Descry replied lifting her head gently, "Why would you think such things?"

A few meters away Xander and Wesley entered the school grounds.

"Just so where clear this is actually asking you're gonna do right?" Xander asked, "And not the kind that involves a whip, shackles and some kind of heavy cog that needs turning?"

"Yes" Wesley replied coldly, "Just so long as you're clear why it needs to be done."

"Hey I'm all for the bandwagon I just want to be sure everybody who's on it are actually with the band."

Wesley stopped and turned to him

"Do you believe I enjoy being forceful? Xander, these are necessary evils which have to be done in order to preserve the world."

Xander was about to respond until something caught his attention

"What say we deal with an unnecessary evil right now?" Xander asked

Wesley turned to look and watched as the dark skinned, leather bound; demon was within an uncomfortable proximity to the Inarib Ha. Wesley drew a small one handed crossbow from inside his jacket

"Go, I'll try and flank him." Wesley ordered

"Right"

**#POP#**

Xander vanished leaving Wesley to take the long way.

" . . . Not only that but you risked your life for another. The word of what you have achieved within the limit of this city and beyond has spread far and wide," Descry explained Dana enthralled with every word

Dana gave him a hesitant smile

"Seriously?" She asked

"Of course your tenacity and your strength are known by most of the demon community why is it you think the Leftenant sought you out?"

"My hotline to Yassek? That's why the others did it."

Descry let out a low chuckle

"The power of the Inarb Ha is like and arrow without a bow."

Dana looked at him curiously.

"Purposeless," Descry continued, "For the arrow to fulfill its purpose it not just power but it needs control and direction just like your power."

"Oh god!" Xander said from the side, "That's it? That's the line you're feeding her?"

Dana and Descry looked over to find Xander, standing defensively, waiting for the demon to make his move and Wesley fast approaching.

"Personally I would've gone with the fudge and the ice cream analogy there's a reason why you don't mess with the classics, then again, I guess I'm just not into wood like you are." Xander continued

"You're time is over Demon!" Wesley continued leveling his weapon

Xander shot forward at lightning speed. He was about to land his first punch when Dana moved in between them.

"Hey! Whoa what are you guys doing?" She snapped angrily

"Attacking the vicious demon so as to save your life?" Wesley replied now not so certain of the plan

"Were you gonna ask what was going on first?"

The both of them looked at Dana with confused expressions. Dana rolled her eyes

"He's my friend. No attacking 'kay?"

"You're making friends with them now?" Xander asked "Did he offer you candy 'cause we had the talk."

"No, guys, this is De-"

Descry cleared his throat loudly the message not lost on Dana

"Ah, Sliver Eyes," Dana corrected, "He's the demon who helped saved my life back in L.A."

Xander lowered his fist awkwardly offering his hand instead

"Oh, Right, Hey."

"Greetings" Descry replied shaking both Xander and Wesley's hands

Dana studied them both curiously

"You weren't even gonna ask who this was, were you?" She asked

Xander and Wesley stood silently Dana noting how difficult it was for them to make eye contact. Dana folded her arms and frowned at the both of them.

"So your plan is to just hit everyone who speaks to me now?"

"Not . . . Everyone" Xander struggled, "We're thinking one in three, you know, statistics being what they are. . ."

Dana glared viciously at the both of them.

"Hey look, it's the demon hero we're all ignoring," Xander remarked quickly shifted his attention away from Dana, "Sorry bout that whole wanting to hit you in the face thing."

"It is all right. You would be astounded by the amount of times I am met by that greeting." Descry replied

"Why are you guy's here anyways?" Dana asked

"We've hit a wall with our research into this upcoming apocalypse," Wesley said, "I need you . . ."

"We're asking you." Xander corrected sternly

Wesley shot him a glare

". . . we're asking for you assistance in this matter."

"You know you have it. What do you need?" Dana asked

"We need to summon Yassek using the ritual Spike performed."

Dana's expression dropped. Slowly she began to hug herself uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't be asking this if it weren't important." Wesley continued

"But only if you want to," Xander stated, "if you're feeling not right about this at any . . ."

"I'll do it." Dana replied

"You sure about this."

"I'm not weak!"

The sharpness in her tone caught the both of them by surprise.

"None of us thought you were." Xander replied in concern

"In any rate this need to be done soon. Are you available after school?" Wesley asked

"Sure whatever"

"Alright, Xander, we'd best start making the preparations."

Wesley turned to leave but Xander didn't instead focusing his concern on Dana

"You sure you're okay with this Dana?" Xander asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dana asked

"I don't know you just don't seem to have the can-do spirit today"

"Hey I don't have to be sunshine all the time you know!" Dana retorted, "Just because I'm not coming to you guys because I hurt my tow or something doesn't mean I'm not part of the team!"

"Again, something we didn't think." Xander replied cautiously

"So I'm doing this!"

Off in the distance the school bell rang. Dana collected her satchel.

"I gotta go meet Brad." Dana said quickly shuffled off the bleachers

She managed two levels before Xander gently took her by the arm.

"Um, Dana, sidebar?"

Xander ushered Dana away from the other two

"What was that?" He asked

"What? I'm just say that I pull my weight in the team is all." Dana replied

"Yeah, got that message between the venom spits, what gives with the loyalty speech?"

Dana sighed

"Miss Dires said you guy's might be getting sick of me." Dana explained, "She said I was weak and I rely on all of you too much."

"Well she's just bought herself a ticket to deadsville," Xander replied, "Look, I have no clue what her deal is lately but, Dane, asking for help is not a sign of weakness. Seriously, where would you even the notion we thought that about you?"

"Because you said the exact same 'bout five weeks ago! Remember? 'have to go all astral cavalry and save your butt like usual'"

"Okay, to be fair, was kinda hopped up on fear at the time what with the vision of everyone dead and all and, yeah, I dealt with it badly."

"I have to go." Dana snapped storming straight through him and down onto the athletics track

Xander rejoined the others as they watched her return to the school buildings

"I feel pity for her." Descry said

"Yeah, well, you're not alone at that party," Xander replied

"What happened?" Wesley asked

"Oh, nothing, just got a decent whack from the karma mallet," Xander replied, "Wes I'm gonna need to chat to our friendly neighborhood councilor rain check on the mystical smore buying?"

"Alright but don't be too long. I'll meet up with you back at the store. It was good to meet you Silver Eyes"

"And you as well," Descry replied and watched as the both of them left on their individual tasks. He smiled evilly to himself as he shimmered away. Phase one of his plan was complete. Now it is time to gather who he needed.

(Corridor, Our Lady of Faith, Oxnard California)

Xander moved with purpose down the stark white hallways that made up the catholic school interior making good time as he arrived at the door leading to Dires' office. He stormed in itching to give her a piece of his ectoplasmic mind. She wasn't in. A little deflated but still not wanting to give in Xander left her office and began to search for her a search which was brought to an abrupt halt at the sight of an ominous, leather clad, figure lingering around the corner.

"God, you're a speedy one aren't you," Xander remarked recovering from the shock, "Hey, while I have you I was wondering if you've seen . . ."

It was at that moment he noticed the small, crimson, hexagonal crystal covered in what looked like gold archaic runes the figure toyed with in their hands. Xander looked from the crystal to the figure and got a deep sinking feeling.

" . . . What you got there?"

The figure raised the crystal.

"Weth, or'dun, Saba'uingur!" the figure chanted, "Drona'thmau'rin, Elil, Tungia, Nalat!"

"Whoa, wait, are you doing ma-"

There was a brilliant white light that engulfed the corridor. After a second or two it faded leaving the figure alone to study the now glowing crystal.

"That's one." The figure said to themselves as they venture to their next target.

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

A bright flash of light shot skywards

Jamar barely had seconds to realize his mistake before his creation exploded into towering fire column that just missed turning the chapel into a blazing inferno for the second time. He got back onto his feet and quietly swore to himself before returning to the smoldering metallic puddle that was his experiment.

"Wow," Troy said from the doorway, "That was mindlessly dramatic."

"Kid" Jamar glanced up at him briefly before returning to his mess.

Troy waved off the understated reaction

"Don't bother getting weepy not here for long."

"What can I do for you then?"

Troy moved over to the far book case and began to forage

"You seen my chem. book anywhere?" He asked sifting through the aged texts, "thought I had it in my locker but it wasn't there when I checked."

"Don't think I've see it."

Troy pulled out a volume and flicked idly through it's pages. He looked over to the alchemist with mild curiosity

"Really, hmm, you sure it's not down back somewhere think that's where I used it last."

This got Jamars attention. He placed down the charm he was holding and glanced at Troy curiously

"What were you doin' with a chem. book down near my chemicals?" he asked

"Nothing involving dissolving female school uniforms if that what you're getting at" Troy replied a little too defensively

Jamar leapt off his seat and rushed to the back of the room. Troy placed the book he was holding back on the shelf and moved over to Jamars desk finding the cloth that held the knife. Making sure the coast was clear Troy unwrapped the mystical weapon quickly empting the contents of his jacket pocket until he found the camera he was carrying. Troy started to shoot making sure not to miss any details of the weapon that was supposed to permanently disable Descry leaving just enough time to rewrap the weapon and return the camera to his pocket before Jamar returned with his book.

"For the last time Kid," Jamar scolded, "Stay away from my chemicals."

"What? It's not like you're in short supply."

"It's not the supply that's the issue it's the balance! You get one ingredient outta place and instead of naked chaos you get human torch you gettin' me?"

"Alright, alright not touchy with the chems I get it!"

Jamar returned Troy's book and returned to his desk.

"Ya know," he said clearing the mess from the table top, "I could really use your help with the locator."

"Doesn't helping you require me giving a crap?"

"Nobody's blamin' you for being pissed off," Jamar replied, "but are you really gonna hang her out to dry because of this?"

"God you guy's don't get it do you?" Troy snapped, "This isn't about Dires pissing me off! This is about the three of you leaving me out of the ring around, again effectively poisoning any chance at staying free if all went bad!"

"Okay, point made, we need to work on our communication. So how about you come back and we'll fix this."

"Sorry Jam it's not enough for me anymore," Troy replied

With that Troy left the chapel. Making sure Jamar wasn't following him Troy wound his way down the length of the school ground. Checking to see if the coast was clear he ducked into the sports equipment storeroom and closed the door sharply. Cautiously he moved through the rows of equipment waiting for any sign of another presence he expected to be here. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a light yelp Troy spun around in shock to find Descry waiting patiently.

"Okay," Troy panted, "Can we make a rule on this leaping out of the dark thing? I like to have a working heart when I get into college."

"My apologies. Do you have what I asked?" Descry replied

Troy pulled out his camera and handed it to Descry.

"On photo shoot with everybody's favorite pointy weapon." Troy replied

"And Jamar?"

"Not a clue," Troy replied, "Too busy making things go boom to worry bout what I was doing there."

Decry smiled at troy placing a supportive hand on his shoulder

"You have exceeded my expectations and I thank you for that."

"No drama," Troy replied slightly unnerved by the positive message, "what's next on the agenda?"

"The fuse has been lit dear Troy," Descry replied, "all we need to do now is waiting for the explosion."

(Lunch room, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Huh?" Dana asked looking up from her depressed slump

"I said where the hell were you?" Brad repeated as he slid in next to her at their usual table, "I had to cover up for your disappearing act in English and history, B.T.W. Mrs. Galloway kinda went ape poopie over your not being there."

Dana returned to her slump.

"It's nothing." She mumbled

Brad moved in closer and put his arm around her waist.

"C'mon Dana I've got boyfriend status now," Brad replied, "you supposed to tell me what's wrong so I can go 'aww' and say positive, supportive things."

"Everybody hates me."

"Aww but you're so pretty how can people hate you?"

Dana gave him a look.

"Not helping am I?" Brad replied

"Not really." Dana remarked

"Alight then why don't I go with why do you think everybody hates you?"

"'Cause Miss Dires said 'everybody hates you'"

Brad stopped and looked at her his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to find the lighter side.

"Huh," Brad finally conceded, "there's really no way to put a positive spin on that isn't it?"

"Hence the frowny face." Dana replied pointing at her head

"I seriously doubt she actually meant you're friendless. Maybe she meant everybody hates you being sad or something." Brad replied

"Are you kidding?" Laura asked placing her tray down as she sat opposite the both of them, "I've heard story about what she does."

"Come on Laura, I've heard the same ones, you're not buying into them are you?" Brad remarked

"Remember Freddie Haver? The chunky senior who used to swirly the freshman? I heard from Rachel that . . . Wait there was something I needed to do first . . ."

Brad and Dana watched curiously as Laura climbed up from her seat and positioned herself next to Brad. Before he had a chance to as what she was doing Laura slapped him across the back of the head as hard as she could. Brad glared at his cousin's with a pained confused expression as he rubbed the rapidly swelling welt on the back of his head.

". . . That was for Kally," She said sitting back in her seat, "So anyways, where was I, oh right I hear from Rachel that, to teach him a lesson, she made him drink from the toilet to see when it felt like."

"That's not true is it?" Dana asked

Laura shrugged

"You tell me," She replied, "Miss Dires ask you to do anything weird when you started with her?"

Dana thought back to before she knew the truth about her.

"Well . . . She did threaten me with detention unless I talk to another person once."

Laura gestured to Dana as evidence

"This is why I don't get counseling at this school. I've been saying since the start Principle Rice need fire her ass," Laura replied, "The woman has no low if this is how she treats someone like Dana who's shy and quiet and do you think I can get free clothes from your Mom?"

Dana and Brad stared at her strangely

"Wow," Brad replied, "Smooth segue."

Just then Dylan rushed up to the table as fast as he could almost topping Laura over as he leapt into his seat.

"Guys, Are you guy's ready to have your minds blown away?" He asked

"Well mine's already been knocked out of my skull so yeah." Brad replied venomously shooting Laura a glare

"Check this out."

He placed a plastic folder in the center of the table and opened it. Inside was page after page of news paper cut out each of them chronicling an even in Dires' life. The three of them flicked through with interest

"Where did this come from?" Dana asked in concern

"Everybody got them in their lockers," Dylan continued

"Oh my god," Laura explained, "Firearm charges? How the hell did she get a job working with kids? And what the hell is a 'Slayer'?"

"I know right. It's like she has this whole dark path thing."

Dana's internal alarm went off. Quickly she looked over to the page Laura was reading. The page was a copy of the order to find Dires and train her and bore the official seal of the council of watchers a seal Dana's seen many times when Wesley went through some of his personal documents back in the Antique shop.

"Any clue who did this?" Dana asked seriously

"Nobody knows," Dylan replied, "But whoever it was want her hurt bad."

(Corridor, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 10 minutes later)

Brad opened his locker and began to rummage. It didn't take him long to find a similar plastic folder holding the same news paper articles that Dylan had.

"Here it is," He said and handed the folder to Dana her reaction a cause for concern, "Just like Dylan said everybody got them."

"Except for me." Dana replied, "Why?"

Brad shrugged

"If I had to point fingers I'd say someone want's to make her think it was you."

"What would that do? I mean, I think Miss Dires knows me enough to know I don't go around blabbing secrets, you know, since I have a biggn of my own."

Dana searched through her satchel until she found her cell phone.

"Who you gonna call?" Brad asked

"Wes," Dana replied punching in the number, "if somebody's trying to hurt Miss Dires I'm gonna need backup."

(Wesley's Antiques, Oxnard California)

The phone rang loudly through the tiny Antique Store.

"Alright I'm coming!" Wesley snapped as he stormed quickly from the store room

He was about to reach for the receiver when sight of an ominous figure dressed in leather waiting in the front of the store jarred him to a halt. Wesley studied the presence closely a look in her their eye that suggested caution.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he prompted

From behind their back the figure pulled out a tranquilizer firing two darts into Wesley's shoulder. Wesley stared at her in shock as the sedative kicked in causing him to pass out onto the floor. Holstering the pistol the figure moved over to the phone and with one swift tug they yanked out the phone cord before returning to Wesley.

"That's two." The figure said before dragged him away

(Corridor, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Dana stared at her phone worried which in turn worried Brad

"What?" he asked

"Got cut off." Dana replied, "Not good."

"What are you going to do now?"

Dana thought for a moment. She threw her satchel over her shoulder.

"I need to go check this out. You think you can cover for a bit longer"

"Hell no I'm coming with," Brad replied grabbing his own bag.

"Brad . . ."

"No, Dane, I'm not just gonna stand here and play happy student while you go red shirt yourself into the unknown," Brad replied sharply

"You could get hurt."

"Boyfriend status. That means nobody touches my woman but me!" Brad replied with intent

That intent feeling didn't last long however as the glare he received from Dana took the sheen out of his speech.

"I'm your 'woman'?" Dana snapped

"Not in the bad professional kinda way I meant in the good way, you know, with the . . . ah . . . I love you." Brad replied weakly

Dana rolled her eyes and took him by the hand. Breathing deeply she began to concentrate on her target her eyes clouding to black at the pair vanished in a column of smoke.

(Wesley's antiques, Oxnard California – 10 minutes later)

Dana exited the store room and moved back next to Brad the fear in her eyes concerning the young man

"They're not here," Dana stated panicked her cell nestled on her shoulder, "and Wes isn't picking up his cell."

"Looks like someone was," Brad remarked lifting the frayed phone cable with interest, "and by the looks they weren't happy with their service."

Dana joined him.

"Double not good." She replied

"Do think this is a demon thing?"

"Not sure," Dana replied, "usually there'd be less of the dust and more with the kindling and body innards. Where are they?"

The both of them continued looking around. Brad noticed something shining on the shop floor. Curious he moved over and picked up the small silver dart from the floor. He turned it over in her hand.

"Hey," he exclaimed

Dana joined her in the examination

"What is it?" Dana asked

"Kinda looks like one of those darts they use in nature documentaries to make those big animals go to sleep," Brad said, "not to be jump to conclusion boy I'm thinking somebody backed off with your back up."

"Shoot!" Dana exclaimed

"Triple not good?"

"Yeah," Dana replied, "hey, I need you to do something for me?"

"Name it."

"Go back to school and find Principal Rice," Dana continued noticing the confused look in his eyes, "Don't worry he know what I am. Tell him about the news paper stories and how I can't find Wesley and Xander. I'm gonna look around here see if I can if . . ."

Dana stopped as the all to familiar sensation stirred in her stomach. Concerned Brad moved to her side as she doubled over in pain.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Dana didn't need to reply as the black vapor began to pour signaling the presence of an oncoming shadow.

The shadow showed Dires sprinting down one of the Our Lady of Faith corridors in her left hand she held one of the plastic folders. She was second away from entering the auditorium when a demon snagged her by the pony tale and threw her backwards down the corridor. The demon was deep blue with heavy armor razor fangs and claws a series of dreadlock like plats spilling messily from a crevice on the top of his pointed head.

Rolling sharply to the left Dires narrowly missing it's claws by inches. Keeping her momentum up Dires spun sharply catching the demon on the side of the head with a heavy kick knocking it off balance and giving her enough time to draw one of her guns lading a couple of hellfire rounds into the demons chest. It had little effect the demons natural armored hide protecting it from most of the damage. The demon hissed at her sharply and dragged her off the ground. With one swift swinging motion it threw her the rest of the corridor distance, through a pair of double doors and down the isle steps of the auditorium surprising Principal Rice and the entire school populous.

Suddenly the shadow ended leaving the pair of teenagers stunned. After a moment Brad turned to Dana

"You don't happen to have a plan B lying around anywhere do you?" He asked

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Troy waited patiently out the front of the scorched building his cell resting on his shoulder as he examined the object in his hand.

"Are you ready to complete your task?" Descry asked

"Yeah," Troy replied, "Just one thing that's not clicking. What was the point of the paper montage if she's not gonna find out about it?"

"Who suggested the articles were for her benefit?" Descry replied in his usual sly tone

Troy thought about this for a second.

"Oh, got ya." He replied

"Did you find the item well enough?" Descry asked

"Drama free," Troy replied examining the replica knife he held in his hand, "How'd you get it done so fast?"

"A trick or two I learned over my travels, go, I will meet you at the final gambit."

Troy hung up his cell and hit the knife taking confident strides towards the entrance. Inside Principal Rice and stood with Jamar examining a small silver box Jamar held in his hand.

"How far is the range?" Principal Rice asked

"Not very," Jamar replied, "had to make do with what I had. This thing will find him but he has to be within fifteen feet."

Principal Rice gazed at him in shock

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg."

"Wish I were."

"Okay, I know Miss Dires has an ego the size of Alaska," Troy exclaimed announcing his presence, "but did she really need to flaunt it like this?"

Principal Rice and Jamar looked up to him

"What the devil are you talking about Troy?" Principal Rice inquired

"I'm talking about the latest's scoops from Dires weekly."

Troy handed Principal Rice the plastic folder containing the news articles stepping away from them as the two men scouted through the document.

"Good lord," Principal Rice exclaimed, "Where did you get this?"

"Everybody got them. This thing's all over school," Troy replied leaning against Jamars desk

Jamar looked over to Principal Rice.

"Looks like Descry publications is up and swinging," he said

Principal Rice looked through the document with serious contemplation. Dismissing the statue was one thing but this is a completely different beast. Why the two of them were distracted Troy reached around behind himself unwrapping and exchanging the knives carefully as to not draw attention to himself. Fortunately his fingers were nimble enough to complete the task just before Principal Rice turned.

"This wildfire needs to be quelled before it spreads," Principal Rice explained, "I'm going to call and assembly see if I can shift the blame. Jamar I need you to start searching the campus look for any sign of Descry's whereabouts. Troy I need you to speak to some of the students see if anybody saw Descry actually place them into the locker."

"And what incentive are you giving me?" Troy asked

"Troy, if this location is discovered, it's not just going to be Kathryn that's going to be in trouble it going to be all of us."

"Ah, yeah, that's a pretty good reason."

"What about D? You gonna call her in?" Jamar asked

"I stand by my original statement," Principal Rice replied, "The further she is from this campus the better."

(Hospital, Oxnard California – 30 minutes later)

Dires walked in contemplation as she exited the front of the hospital hurriedly removing the scrubs she was wearing. Anxiously she rubbed her hands together as she ran her plan step by step through her mind.

Thinking over her plan she felt the slightest twinge of guilt but in order to get what she needed this was something she had to do. Off in the distance the loud wail of the ambulance sirens. Dires wiped the sweat from her brow and watched the ambulance pulled into the bay the paramedics rushing a heavily lacerated young woman in to the hospital. The sight of that woman got her thinking about her situation. If she doesn't get back onto her feet that could be her on the stretcher waiting for death.

As she passed the ambulance a ringing sound caused her to stop. Curious she followed the sound until she found the large envelope taped to the inside wall of the ambulance her name written in matriculately scribed handwriting. Dires moved over and ripped it from the wall and tore open the envelope. She pulled out a cell phone and a red plastic folder. Dires didn't bother checking the caller id she already knew who it was.

"My, my," Descry said on the other end of the line, "Haven't we been the busiest of bees today."

"Is it worth me asking how you knew I was going to be here?" Dires asked

"You are not that hard to predict" Descry replied casually

"Please tell me this isn't you're A game? If it is, I gotta say, I'm severely disappointed."

"I'm sorry this is not that enjoyable for you."

Dires climbed out of the ambulance and moved back to her bike which was parked a few meters away from the entrance

"I wouldn't go that far," She replied in a smug tone, "already stumbled onto your so called scheme so if you wanna call it quits now I might just let you off with light killing."

"Well, it seems like you have me at a disadvantage doesn't it? Or maybe that's just your lack of focus."

"Meaning what?" she asked

"There's an old magician's adage 'make the audience focused on your left hand while your right keeps pulls out rabbits.'"

Dires stopped walking the smile immediately vanishing from her face as the realization sunk in.

"You wanted me away from the school." She said

"I assume you got the document that came with this telephone." Descry replied

Dires flipped open the folder. Inside was a rendering of a spindly looking demon with for arms, a cat like face but with alligator scales.

"That is a Balzago Demon also know as a Desert Dragon," Descry explained, "fascinating fact about the Balzago is their eggs take up to two years to hatch and contain anywhere up to ten Balzago at once."

"Is there a point somewhere in this biology lesson?"

"Patience Kathryn if you interrupt the tutor how are you to learn the lesson? As I was saying the egg of the Balzago Demon has a lengthy incubation period but that is nothing compared to the hatching. It is said that the demons birth has been compared to the eruption to a small volcano."

Dires studied the demon closely

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Turn the page."

She responded and flipped to the next picture. The photo was of the school auditorium the sea of students bustling to take their place as Principal Rice stood ready to commence proceedings.

"This was taken about ten minutes ago . . . I would hurry if I were you."

The colour drained from her face as the pieces locked together. Dires dumps the phone in her pocket and jumped onto her bike kicking it into gear as she sped as fast as she could back to the school.

(Corridor, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 15 minutes later)

Dires sprinted into the building at a fierce pace. Between the news just delivered her and her riding skills little time was lost arriving back on campus now all that was left is to find where Descry stashed the egg before the auditorium turns into mini Mount St. Helens. About halfway down the corridor the cell began to ring again. Dires answered

"Oh, there was something I forgot to mention," Descry said coolly," you might want to take care before entering the auditorium my friend get's a little edgy about surprise visits."

She bolted around the corner and was second away from entering the auditorium when a demon snagged her by the pony tale and threw her backwards down the corridor. The demon was deep blue with heavy armor razor fangs and claws a series of dreadlock like plats spilling messily from a crevice on the top of his pointed head.

Just as the fight began Dana and Brad entered the building the two of them completely out of breath as they made their way to the auditorium.

" . . . Seriously Dana, three miles away?" Brad exclaimed

"I'm sorry, okay? This teleporting thing doesn't come with technical support." Dana snapped

"Yeah, well, you still owe me for the taxi," Brad grumbled, "Let's just hope there's . . ."

Two gunshots rang out. They both looked at each other and broke into a full sprint rounding the corner just in time to see Dires being tossed through the auditorium doors by the blue armored demon and down the isle steps of the auditorium surprising Principal Rice and the entire school populous. Dires raised her gun and aimed it between the demons eyes. The student erupted in panic all of them trying to scramble away from the insane woman with the gun. The demon sneered and bared it's claws ready for another round

"Hey!" Dana yelled from behind the demon

The blue demon turned to look at black eyed, smoky, Dana. Dana prepared herself for the tussle ready to block any advancing swipe the demon tried to throw at her what she wasn't prepared for was the demon simply bowing gracefully to her before charging into a nearby classroom and out the window. Dana frowned at the anticlimactic ending and stared at the demon sized hole left in the classroom window. Back in the auditorium Dires climbed back onto her feet. She watched Dana with a cautious gaze as Principal Rice approached her.

"Kathryn!" he said with quite disdain, "A word!"

"Not now Doug!" Dires replied before sprinting back into the corridor and over to Dana, "What happened?"

"No clue," Dana replied not liking the way Dires was looking, "Are you okay?"

"How did you know I was being attacked?"

"Got a shadow while I was looking for Wes and Xand who are missing by the way . . . You sure you're okay you look kinda pale and sweaty."

Dires folded her arms a thoughtful pensive look crossing her face

"He must've got to them first," Dires replied, "Brad come with me."

Attentively Brad followed Dires into the classroom Dires closing the door behind them. Seconds later Dires reemerged alone Dana looked at her curiously

"What happened to Brad?" she asked

"He's waiting in there till the noise dies down," Dires explained, "then he'll go find Doug and explain what happened. Dana come on I'm gonna need your help."

Dana nodded and the both of them began to move off. Dires led Dana down a number of winding corridors until they arrived at the doors to the school Gym. Panting Heavily Dana leaned against the wall and studied Dires closely. For some reason alarm bell were ringing inside her head and she wasn't sure why.

"So . . . You think you know who's behind this?" Dana prompted trying to quell her own misgivings

"I have a fair idea," Dires replied as she unlocked the door, "Quick, in here."

Dana complied and entered the darkened gym. Gasped in horror. Positioned in the center of the gym under a harsh, unforgiving light, were Wesley and Xander. Wesley was tied securely to a chair while Xander paced furiously within the confines of the all too familiar ghost cage. Dana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dires couldn't have done this could she?

"Wha-What's going . . ."

Suddenly Dires wrapped her arm securely around Dana's shoulders. Dana struggled against Dires grip as she suddenly felt the cold sting of a syringe being jabbed into her neck. That's when the world began to spin and dip as she lost all sense of equilibrium. Now unsteady on her feet Dires lead her next to the other two and threw her roughly to the ground. She leveled a vindictive gaze at Xander and Wesley

"And baby bear makes three." Dires retorted as she proceeded to tie Dana up

* * *

ACT 3

* * *

(Classroom, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 10 minutes later)

"Brad?" Principal Rice asked gently shaking the unconscious student, "Brad? Are you with us?"

Brad stirred lightly and opened his eyes. Principal Rice helped him up from the sprawled position he'd been lying for the past ten minutes. Principal Rice sighed in relief. He had only just found Brad after having to deal with the pandemonium Dires left in her wake. Principal Rice helped him to his feet

"Oh thank the lord," he remarked, "What in god's name happened?"

"You're crazy councilor is what!" Brad snapped in annoyance rubbing the back of his head, "She asked me to follow her in here for some reason then clonks me over the head what the hell's up with that?"

Principal Rice looked at him with concern

"Kathryn did this to you?"

"Unless she's got some kinda terminator clone hell yeah. It was right after Dana went to . . . Oh god Dana!"

Just then Jamar entered the classroom his flustered look not settling the principal's nerves.

"What in the hell's goin' on?" Jamar asked, "It's like doomsday out there!"

"Apparently Kathryn is."

"Say what?"

"Explanations later," Principal Rice asked, "Brad you had better stay with us"

Brad nodded painfully and the three of them moved out from the classroom at a hurried pace.

"You . . . Don't think she'd hurt Dana do you?" Brad asked nervously

"To be honest Brad I'm not sure," Principal Rice replied, "right now our priority is locating her and figuring out her motives."

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

Wesley, Xander and Dana cringed.

The sound of the gun barrel being dragged across the desk Dires placed across from them giving them chills as Dires paced mercilessly in front of the trio.

"So it finally comes to light," She said as she leaned against the desk, "I get to meet Descry's crack team."

"What on earth . . ." Wesley attempted

He was silenced quickly Dires lifting her gun and unloading a round which narrowly missed Wesley's ear by inches.

"DID I SAY THERE WAS TALKING?!" She yelled

Wesley shook his head quickly.

"You know life was so much better before you guys arrived. Stop the vampire, kill the demon our system was simple and it worked. Then one day I find out we have competition. Another group of Demon hunter are on the scene and all of a sudden I'm coming in second to a dead guy, a faulty watcher and a little girl trying to play demon. But that was the plan wasn't it? Descry's in?" She said wiping the sheets of sweat from her face

"Play Demon," Dana chucked in her addled state, "like to find that in a tub."

Wesley and Xander shared a look of concern.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Xander asked

"I'm talking about you're purpose in this city," Dires replied stepping forward, "you don't expect me to keep swallowing you three coming together was an accident."

"Guess it must be hard with that crazy pill stuck in your throat huh?"

"XANDER!" Wesley exclaimed

"Oh, come on Wes, what's she gonna do?" Xander replied, "Shoot me with the Ghost of Armory Past?"

"O'tek!" Dires yelled

Suddenly the cage became energized. Xander screamed in pain as bolts of energy coursed through him forcing him down to his knees. After a minute or two the energy stopped leaving Xander feeling drained

"Okay," he panted heavily, "that was unpleasant."

"What do you want with us?" Wesley demand

"I want Wesley?" Dires replied vindictiveness in her tone, "I want freedom; I want not to look over my shoulder every time a tree moves. I want Descry on a platter garnished with a Cesar Salad and a mint sauce. . !"

Dires rushed up to him dropping to her knees as she grabbed either side of his skull as she moved her face inches from his.

" . . . I want you to open up to me Wesley. I want you to show me everything in that brain of your. I want you to be honest and clear or else I want you and your partners not to be alive anymore do you understand where I'm coming from Wes old boy?"

Wesley cringed again the feel of the side of the gun pressed harshly into the side of his temp a stark reminder of their current predicament. Dires smiled and patted him on the cheek. As she got to her feet Wesley managed to get a better look at her. This proved the first clue into Dires' sudden erratic behavior.

Dires was pale almost to the point of being bone white. She was sweating profusely for someone not being that active and from the extreme close up he got of her eyes he could clearly she that her pupils were dilated. The last thing he noticed when she gripped him was that as much as she's trying to keep a cool exterior she was trembling quite severely. All in all it seemed like Kathryn was under the influence of something.

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"Dana's not picking up" Brad said in alarm his cell phone pressed tightly against his ear

"She ain't the only one," Jamar remarked hanging up his own phone, "Can't raise Troy either."

"Blast!" Principal Rice exclaimed as he paced feverishly backwards and forwards

"What are we going to do?" Brad asked

Principal Rice leaned against the bookshelf his face resting in his palms. Too much was happening too quickly and as much as he hate's to admit it he was having a problem keeping up. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves then faced the other two.

"We need to be methodical about this," He replied. Suddenly something occurred to him, "Brad, what were you two doing in the hallway with the demon?"

"Trying to stop it, well Dana was, I was more there in the cheer squad capacity."

"How did you know about the attack?"

"Well, Dana got one of those smoke vision things she told me about while we were looking for her missing friends from the Antique store."

This caught Principal Rice's attention

"Wesley and Xander are missing?"

"Yeah. Phone got ripped out of the wall in the process, that's why we where there," Brad replied, "We found this on the floor to."

Brad handed Principal Rice the tranquilizer dart from the store. Rice took one look at it then immediately went to the weapons cupboard. Unfortunately for him this only confirmed his suspicion.

"The tranquilizer gun is missing. So is the Xermenon binding crystal along with some of the smaller weapons," Principal Rice said as he looked at Jamar with deep concern, "Lord, she has all three."

"Oh that's not gonna lead anywhere good." Jamar stated

Principal Rice pushed off from the cupboard

"Jamar get the knife." He ordered

"Okay but who we plannin' on using it on?"

Rice looked at him with a look of cold conviction. Jamar nodded

"Ask a stupid question." He replied unwrapping the knife

"It's not an option I like to consider but we can't let her harm them," Principal Rice explained, "It's only been quarter of an hour. With prisoners in tow she couldn't have traveled far we need to start . . ."

"Ah, Doug. You might want to see this first."

Principal Rice turned and joined Jamar. Sitting on his desk, resting on the tip of the knife was a small black right with a needle like point on top and inside the ring was a scrap of paper. Curious Brad joined the both of them as Principal Rice examined it.

"What's that thing?" Brad asked

"I'm not sure. Jamar?" Principal Rice replied

"Hey don't look at me I didn't put it there." Jamar replied

This raised more question in Principal Rice's mind he pulled out the note and opened it. On the note was written one phrase

"_Esdulah's Compendium of Toxins, Page 387"_

Quickly Principal Rice moved to the bookshelf and collected the volume flipping frantically through its pages until he landed on page 387. On the page was stuck a neon yellow post-it note that said 'this one' with an arrow pointing down to the entry

Directly beneath Principal Rice read the article and was shocked

"What is it?" Jamar asked curiously

Principal Rice looked at his friend in surprise

"I know what's been happening." " He replied

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"You're making a mistake." Wesley stated

"Wouldn't be the first time," Dires replied as she started placing smaller knives on the table, "Right now my focus is on the one you three have made.

"We have not made any plans with Descry," Wesley replied, "We've never even met him."

Dires turned to face him.

"That a fact? Then who was the demon you three were paling with on the bleachers?"

"Dana? Wanna fill the nice insane lady on who that was?" Xander asked

"The demon guy? That's Descry he was so brave." Dana slurred

Almost in unison Xander and Wesley turned to look at Dana the same shock on each of their faces. Dana on the other hand looked extremely content as she followed a speck of dust with her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Wesley asked

Dana shrugged then started to giggle to herself loudly. Xander looked to Dires

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked

"Morphine," Dires replied, "needed a heavy dose to make sure she didn't shadow me out of existence"

"You gave Dana large doses of a highly addictive painkiller?" Wesley asked in shock

"Had to affect her concentration while at the same time keep her lucid enough to answer some questions."

"Do have any idea the potential harm that could do? Even for someone with powers that could be deadly."

Dires picks up one of the sharpen blades and in one swift motion tosses it hard the blade streaking through the air until it thudded loudly onto the chair between Wesley's knees.

"In case you weren't paying attention here Wesley you're really not in the lecturing position," Dires snapped as Wesley looked down at the knife in surprise.

Xander leaned in close to him.

"Good rule of thumb Wes," He said softly, "Not wise to piss off the lady with the raging insanity and the pointy weapons."

Wesley glanced at him coldly before returning his attention back to Dires. Dires collected a second knife from the table at approached them crouching down so she could match Wesley eye level

"So when did he recruit you guys? Was it back in Sunnydale when Wes was failing at his calling and Xander was heading towards the lifelong career in fried food distribution? I figure he got to Dana during middle school. Let's face it, it's not that hard to gat her to do what you want. A couple of positive phrases and she practically melts at your feet."

"Hey!" Dana snapped her head bobbing in a uncoordinated fashion, "I don't melt! . . Do I? Oh god I'm not melting now?!"

The three of them watched as a bound Dana frantically check herself for any sign of liquefying.

"Case in point," Dires continued wiping away more sweat, "But you two seem to at least have one brain between you so what was the golden egg he handed you?"

"Kathryn, I want you to take a moment and evaluate the situation," Wesley replied in a soft tone, "I think you will find that you are not well and any action you are about to undertake . . ."

Dires rolled her eyes.

" . . . 'Keep a calm and even tone. Try to show your slayer that you are not their enemy and that assistance is needed to help correct whatever influence, mystical or otherwise, has hold of her'. Come on Wes you don't think I know council crisis procedure when I hear it? My watcher taught the stuff, my watcher taught you! You're going to have to do a lot better then reciting a manual at me."

Dires got to her feet and evaluated the three of them. Xander seemed uncharacteristically quiet which seemed to her like he was holding back. It was obvious to her the subtle tactics weren't working. She was going to have to push a little harder.

"Now this is what I want to happen. I'm going to ask you three a question and you're going to answer it and if I feel for any reason that you're answer is less then one hundred percent the truth I will respond with negative reinforcement."

"Whoa, okay, calling for half time," Xander responded, "If we were working for Descry, and let me just at this isn't a confession here, don't you think the demon would've factored this in? I know if I were going grunt hunting I wouldn't be overly vocal about the plan."

Dires looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"_He lying to you,"_ a voice echoed from behind her

From the darkness Descry stepped out and took a position to Dires' left his silver eyes glowing bright silver

"_The ghost is stalling for time,"_ Descry continued his voice deep and distant sounding, _"The more effort put into distracting you the father Descry can escape." _

Xander looked from the demon to Dires in panic. Suddenly Dires face screwed up in rage as she raised her gun and fired a round straight through Wesley's foot the former watcher howling in pain as blood poured from the wound.

"That's your first warning." Dires replied

A horrified Xander watched as Dires moved back to her table for more torture supplies. he looked over to Wesley the blood already pouring for the open bullet wound.

"Oh yeah," Xander said to himself, "We're screwed"

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California)

"It's called Rexih's Bane," Principal Rice explained cradling the small ring in his palm, "It's a type of mystic poison designed to heighten the victim's sense of fear and paranoia as well as make them more susceptible to suggestion."

"So what you're sayin' is D's been poisoned?" Jamar asked

"I afraid so, that would explain her erratic behavior today"

Brad studied the ring closely

"So how does this work anyways?" he asked

"Its quiet simple really," Principal Rice replied, "The attacker wears it with the point facing downward then it's just a matter of a light touch of the victim."

"How quickly does it act?" Jamar asked

"According to the book Rexih's Bane has a short incubation period and begin to take affect within half an hour of contact."

"So this would've happened after D's trip to San Francisco."

Principal Rice thought about this.

"Yes I suppose it would have," Principal Rice stated, "in fact she's been acting strangely ever since our meeting this morning. Which begs the question when exactly was she get poisoned?"

Jamar took the ring and looked at it. There couldn't have been many windows of opportunity for someone to jab her they'd all spent the pre school hours together.

All of them

Suddenly something jogged Jamars memory as he thought back.

"_Know what? Why don't we deal with this never! I'm out; find yourself another monkey to bash the keys for you!" Troy yelled_

_Troy snatched up his satchel and pushed Dires roughly in the shoulder as he stormed out._

"Holy hell," Jamar replied in shock

"What?" Principal Rice asked

"Troy."

"What does Troy have to do with this?"

"I think he poisoned her," Jamar continued, "you said all it take is a light touch and his rage dump at the beginning of today involved that. "

Principal Rice's expression turned dark

"You think Troy has been working with Descry?"

"Maybe, I know, there's been a couple of times he's been outta sight. And we've been so focused of what happened to D that we ain't been lookin' in his direction"

Principal Rice thought

"Let's put all this together," Principal Rice replied thoughtfully, "We have Kathryn being poisoned, Wesley, Xander and Dana going missing, the mysterious blue demon that attacked her outside of the auditorium."

"I think our starting point is the demon." Jamar replied

Brad thought about the blue demon and got a twinge. Ever since he saw the demon in the shadow he's had this unsetting sense of déjà vu he couldn't shake. What was it about the blue armored demon that felt . . . Brad straightened up.

"Oh hell no." He exclaimed

"What is it Brad?" Principal Rice asked

The others turned their attention to Brad.

"Sorry, it's just . . . I think I've seen that monster before."

"Where?"

"Did you guy's hear about the bounty Dana had on her a couple of weeks ago?" Brad explained, "Well there was this bunch of monsters sent to get her and the blue guy we saw was one of them."

"Are you sure about this."

"He burst though an office window and dragged me off into the night. That's the kinda thing that sticks with you."

Principal Rice began to pace mulling over all the evidence presented he stopped the look of realization not filling the others with comfort.

"I just had a rather disturbing thought," Principal Rice stated, "What if the bounty's only purpose was to gain Dana's favor."

"Seem's like a kinda long winded way of doing it." Brad commented

"But it does fit in with Descry's M.O." Jamar stated

"So he set's up the bounty . . . for what purpose?" Principal Rice inquired

Brad looked at the others curiously. This couldn't be a coincidence

"Just for my reference are we talking about a different Descry or the one that saved her life?" He asked

"He saved her," Principal Rice replied, "of course by saving her life she woudn't had any reason to doubt his intentions so afterwards when he handed her the fuel cap as a message she didn't question it. Brad, did Descry ever mention what the cap was for?"

"Nope, he just said I was a beacon for a friend. We only found out it was hers when she took it from Dana that day."

"This planted the seed. And that's when he recruited Troy. Someone within our ranks that we'd never consider capable of mutiny"

"Troy yells at D and jabs her with the ring. Cue the chaos." Jamar replies, "What I don't get is why?"

"This is all about exposing her past," Principal Rice pondered, "the statue, the articles all eluded to this. so if he's planning on continuing down this path he'd want her to remain local perhaps even somewhere on the campus."

"What like the gym or something?" Brad asked

Rice and Jamar shared the same thought

"Big enough space," Jamar continued, "'lotta room to torture in."

"And if she succeed it would end her emotionally," Principal Rice concluded, "Jamar how quickly do you think you could work on a counter agent?"

Jamar collected the book and studied the ingredients.

"Not long, ten minutes at the most."

"Get working, I fear that they don't have much time."

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 15 minutes later)

"How are you holding up Wes?" Xander asked softly keeping an eye on Dires as she prepared for her torture session

"Oh fairly well," Wesley replied, "if I pass out that'll be because of the horrendous blinding pain in my foot."

"You got clue as to what the hell's going on?" Xander asked

Wesley studied the scene Dires organizing herself seemingly oblivious to the Demon Descry hovering around her.

"Well, I think it's clear to all that Kathryn is not under her own power. Somehow this Descry has managed a way to manipulate her."

"So why the whole rap session on the bleachers? And why save Dana?"

"I don't know," Wesley replied, "At any rate we need figure a way to break his hold over her."

"Well let's see, I'm stuck behind this barrier, you, with you're foot all shot, are tied to a chair and Dana . . ."

The both of them looked over to Dana who was staring at the reflection of her shoes with childlike wonder

" . . . I think we can agree is out of commission. Yeah, I don't like our . . ."

Suddenly the cage became energized again. Xander convulsed as his ghostly form was ripped and distorted by the mystic tidal forces eventually collapsing into a fetal position on the ground. Dires moved to the edge of the barrier and sneered at him viciously.

"No talking in the back of the class!" she snapped

Xander climbed weakly back into a sitting position as Dires collected a Taser form the table. she turned back to them

"Xander, Wesley Are we willing to share now?" she asked

"Does 'screw you' count?" Xander asked "cause if it doesn't then no I'm not ready."

Dires was about to utter the magic word but Xander raised his hand

"Hey, zap me all you want it's not gonna change the fact we don't have anything to do with the demon standing behind you."

"_Lies,_" Descry said in his hypnotic tone, "_Remember the armored demon. Dana knew it_"

"Oh this can't be good" Xander said to himself

Dires gave him a look before shifting her attention to Dana.

"Dana," she asked lifting the groggy teenagers head

"Oh hi!" Dana replied in an excited tone, "you're head's really shiny."

"Dana what can you tell me about the blue demon? Remember, the one who tried to stop me?"

"He's not as shiny as you."

"No he's not," Dires replied, "where did you find him?"

Dana frowned at the question

"Did he come to you or did you promise him something?" Dires continued

"Huh?"

Dires placed the Taser on Dana's stomach and let loose with an electrical barrage Dana screamed loudly as the fifty thousand volts traveled around her body. After a few seconds Dires stopped and Dana slumped back onto the floor slamming her head hard. Dires grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her into her eye line

"Did he come to you or did you promise him something?" Dires repeated her tone less civil

Dana looked at Dires petrified. Irritated by the lack of a response Dires hit her with a second jolt.

"Oh for god's sake! Stop this!" Wesley yelled

"I stop when she starts Wesley!" Dires snapped

"And what exactly are you expecting from her? A teary confession? I'm surprised the poor girl is still conscious after the dose you gave her!"

Dires looked to Wesley then back at Dana her glassy distant expression confirming Wesley.

"Fine, maybe you have a point," Dires replied moving back to Wesley, "That just means I have to change tact's. Where is Descry hiding Wes?"

"Okay, I gotta stop this car crash before it get's any worse," Xander stepped in pointing an accusing finger at Descry who maintained his vigil, "You're seriously telling me you don't see exhibit A standing right there!"

Dires looked to where Xander was pointing. She saw nothing. Dires turned back to him

"Little old for pantomime aren't we Xander?" she asked

Xander shot her a furious annoyed look

"Let me break it down into something you can process," Xander replied "See Kathryn, See Kathryn stand, See Demon use bad juju magic on Kathryn, She Kathryn kill innocent people because of bad juju magic. Are you seeing where I'm going or do I need to draw you pictures?"

Dires stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah, you go nite-nite now," She replied, "O'tek pri!"

The cage exploded into a sea of bright light Xander recoiled in pain before collapsing to the ground. Wesley watched in concern as his form began to phase slowly in and out of view. Suddenly he was grabbed by the chin and forced to look Dires in the eye. Wesley screamed in pain as she put pressure on Wesley's injured foot

"I don't know about you guy's but I'm getting a little tired of stall tactics," Dires exclaimed a knife placed firmly against his cheek, "Either you start sharing or I start harvesting organs!"

Wesley had more then enough of this interrogation. With as much force as he could muster Wesley reeled his head back and slammed it into Dires'. Unprepared by the sudden strike Dires stumbled back and collapsed against the table.

"You want the facts? Fine, Xander was correct! You're not well and because of this Descry has you in some kind of hypnotic lock which has forced him out of your perception! Kathryn, you have to fight this before you end up doing something you regret!"

"_Go for his weakness,_" Descry stated

Wesley turned to Descry. Go for his weakness? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Dires climbed back onto her feet and snatched her gun from the table. Wiping more sweat from her forehead she approached the former watcher

"How many Protégé's did you lose Wesley?" Dires asked

"What has that got to do with anything?" Wesley replied

"Two wasn't it?" She asked, "That's what you were whining about back in Sunnydale. I'm going make this really simple for you Wesley if you don't tell me exactly where Descry's basing himself within the next few seconds . . ."

To Wesley's Horror Dires dragged Dana to her feet wrapping one arm around her neck while placing the gun barrel against her temple with the other.

". . . You're going to lose a third. TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

At that moment the Gym doors exploded open.

"Kathryn!" Principal Rice yelled Dires turning to face him

Before she had any time to react Principal Rice fire three shots each dart striking her in her in the left shoulder forcing her to release Dana and collapse to the ground. From behind Principal Rice Jamar sped forward catching Dana before she collapsed and gently laid her down before untying Wesley. From inside his suit jacket Principal Rice drew the knife and readied himself.

"This is quite far enough Descry," he exclaimed, "I can't allow you to leave under your own power. Not this time."

Descry didn't react as he approached the group.

"I wouldn't be to hasty with that thought Douglas."

There was movement behind them. Before any of them knew what had happened Principal Rice was struck viciously on the back of the head forcing him to the ground and just as Jamar moved for the knife he heard the light click of the hammer being pulled back on a pistol. Slowly he looked over to the gunman in shock

"Yeah," Troy said as he trained the gun on Jamar, "just push me Jamar see how far I'll go."

Troy ushered the two of them behind Wesley, Xander and Dana the look of fury in Principal Rice's eyes intense as Troy took his position next to Descry

"So our suspicions are right?" Principal Rice asked "You've been helping Descry."

"And you're surprised by this?" Troy replied

"Why?"

"Despite how clearly skilled and awesome I am I do have my limits and accessory to attempted murder happens to be on the list. Come on Doug she nearly killed a person because of power! You don't seriously think she would've stopped there if she was able to get it do you? You've seen how she fly's off the handle."

"Whatever he's offered you he's not going to fulfill it!"

"Gee somebody I know not following through on a promise?" Troy remarked, "Where have I experienced that before? Can I kill them now?"

"Patience Mr. Watson," Descry replied calmly a stirring at his feet catching all of their attention, "The hour is yet to be upon them."

Dires shifted uncomfortable on the floor. Slowly her eyes opened and she struggled to a sitting position. Curiously she look down at the gun in her hand followed by the hostages to her right.

"What the . . . Doug what the hell's going on?" she asked

"Easy Kathryn," Douglas replied, "the counter agent still working its way through your system."

Dires stared at him curiously.

"The counter agent for what?"

"That would be the poison you received." Descry replied

Dires turned sharply to face him. in a flash she raised her gun ready to fire but with a single, subtle, gesture from Descry the weapon flew from her had a second gesture sending her flying backwards across the length of the gym slamming her hard against the far wall. this didn't deter her the years of pent up aggression as her fuel Dires sprang back onto her feet and rushed him striking out with a series of punches and kicks. Unfazed by the attack Descry blocked every single strike eventually backhanding her against the desk. clearly in pain Dires got to her feet and collected a couple of the knives she had laid out.

"Kathryn, please, I am well versed in the Watchers Counsel hybrid martial art you know this is futile."

Dires looked over his shoulder to the prisoners. She lowered her weapons

"Fine, then let them go," Dires replied, "You can take me wherever you want."

Descry smiled at her.

"Normally I would oblige such a request but these are not my prisoners they are yours." He replied

"What?" Dires exclaimed

"I guess the counter agent is still in effect," Descry replied, "wait a moment and your memory will return."

This didn't make Dires feel any better. Why would she have taken prisoners? Was is something Descry . . .

And then it hit her.

The events of the past few hours poured back into her mind like a fractured Dam as she began to remember how she saw Xander, Wesley and Dana talking to Descry on the Bleachers, how she used the talisman to trap Xander and how she tranquilized Wesley so as to bring them both here and how she cornered Dana pumping her with near lethal dose of Morphine.\. She looked over to Dana who was pouting at her with a confused expression and a horrid look of realization crossed her face as the weapons slipped from her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. What had she done?

"People say it is difficult to unravel someone's existence but it is much simpler then they think." Descry replied

"I'll say." Troy commented

"I said to you before the end I would bring your world down," He explained as Kathryn stared at her injured prisoners, "unlike a lot of people yours was much simpler. Your world is not this place of brick and mortar it is your past. The one which you have been so diligent in hiding from. You think you're purpose in this town was to stem the flow of demon activity spreading from he hellmouth but in truth is you were using it as your personal sandpit capable of burying your head."

"So why bring in the other three?" Principal Rice asked, "If you truly knew her world so well what was their purpose?"

Descry turned to face him.

"You are familiar with the expression never look a gift horse in the mouth. I'm sure by now you will have realized the bounty place on the head of the Inarib Ha was a ploy but I'm sure you would be interested to learn I had never intended on including her or the others for you see my original plan was to involve the slayer so I spent the better part of a year cultivating a relationship with her vampire lover which was to eventually lead me to her but when news of Miss Fitzgerald's appearance in Los Angeles reached the underworld I found a much richer opportunity. So I set up the bounty using the Leftenant as a scapegoat while I organized the demons to capture her at the same time working with Angel on a rescue plan. "

"Meany!" Dana slurred at him loudly

Wesley patted her on the shoulder before turning his attention to the demon

"So the conversation we had on the Bleachers?" he asked

"Was for Kathryn's benefit I made sure she witnessed me heading towards the Inarib Ha so that she would spy on our little conversation which lead to your subsequent capture," Dires explained "with her judgment impaired I knew she would immediately suspect the three of you which leads us to right here."

"That's all well and good Descry but you seemed to have neglected one fact," Principal Rice explained, "We still have the weapon capable of stopping you."

Descry smiled lightly

"Are you referring to this weapon?"

Descry drew the knife from his belt and showed it to him. Principal Rice studied the weapon he held cautiously."

"Never leave anything to chance." Descry replied returning his attention to Kathryn

He made a second gesture and a chair appeared behind Dires. Feeling her knees get weak she dropped into it with a pale distant look on her face. Why didn't she stop herself she knew something didn't feel right. Descry knelt beside her and stroked her hair.

"_You're losing control Kathryn_," Descry whispered in his hypnotic tone, "_revenge has driven you to this point if you don't end it one day you will kill everyone you love._"

Wesley couldn't believe what he was seeing. the demon might be influential but surely this plan of his wasn't going to work.

"Why is she listening to this?" he asked

"The counter agent only cleared out the poison," Jamar explained, "If he did plant a suggestion in her mind its still there."

"We have to stop this."

"How? It's not like Descry would stand back while we started the deprogramming," Jamar replied as he watched Decry

Descry brandished the knife created to comatose him as he moved in front of her.

"_You know what you need to do Kathryn_," He continued hypnotically, "_take the weapon, use it on yourself; it is the only way to make sure the others remain safe_."

Dires looked to the knife. Slowly she reached up to grasp it when the sound troy clearing his throat broke Descry's concentration.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt," Troy said

"What is it you want?" Descry asked

"Could I have a moment with her?" he asked "I just need to get some stuff off my chest"

Descry looked at him curiously

"Why do you wish to do this now?"

"Are you serious? Do you know how many time's I've wanted to have her like this so I could really open up? One minute freaky mind hack free that's all I want then you can go back to the David Copperfield act."

Descry studied him for a moment Troy content expression not wavering. Finally the demon got to his feet and stepped back.

"Very well." He replied and snapped his fingers

Dires flinched and looked around the room in shock as Troy swaggered triumphantly in front of her. She stared at him vindictively

"Troy!" Dires snapped at him the memory of what she heard while laying on the ground returning to her "You arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy," Troy replied as he approached her, "You know you really brought this on yourself."

"Really and how did I do that?"

"Simple if you and yours were just a micron nicer then maybe I would've helped you out of this jam instead of, say, leading you into your demise."

"Respect needs to be earned Troy!"

This time it was Troy's turn to be annoyed

"What the hell do you think I was trying to do Kath? Why the hell do you think I spent all those hours with chemical boy back there? I was trying to earn that! But no you guy's thought it would be peachy keen to insult me. Then you went and started to play felon and thought it would be a riot to bring me down with you!"

"You think Descry's going to give it to you?" Dires snapped at him "As soon as he's done with me he's going to toss you away or worse."

"God, I know that. But do you know the difference between the both of you? He was upfront about his plan instead of creeping around and driving a knife into my spine! At least this way I know I won't be replaced by your new Golden Girl over there."

Dires looked over to the extremely confused Dana and back to Troy. Suddenly it dawned on her. This had nothing to do with what happened in Sunnydale.

"Wait a minute," Dires said her tone, "Are you upset because I've been spending more time with Dana then with you?"

"I've been with you since the start then all of a sudden Hermione Granger appears on the scene and I become the Ikea piece that doesn't fit."

"You think aligning yourself with the enemy is going to earn you anything with me?" Dires snapped "if you wanted attention you could've stopped by my off and talked instead of this desperate act by a scared little boy."

Troy stormed up to her and placed his hands on her thighs balancing him so as to look her straight in the eye.

"Oh so you're a mind reader now?" Troy demanded, "Go on Kathy, psychoanalyze me, and tell me what I'm thinking!"

Dires didn't blink she was about to let loose with a torrent of abuse but a cold sensation on her right leg gave her pause. She chanced a look down. Under Troy's right hand sat the enchanted knife. Dires was astounded if this was the real knife then what did Descry have? Dires look back up to Troy's face and noticed the insistent look he wore as his eyes gestured from the knife to Descry. Suddenly everything began to fall into place. Dires quickly looked over to Descry who stood and waited patiently for Troy to finish is tirade before gripping the hilt of the knife and giving Troy a careful nod.

"You know what? I'm sick of talking," Troy replied, "I'm gonna give you to the count of five and if you can't come up with some way of making this right then I'm stepping back and letting demon guy do the voodoo he do so well are we clear?"

"If that'll make you sleep better." Dires replied harshly

"Like a drunken baby," Troy replied, "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!"

Troy rolled to the right as fast as he could. At the same time Dires launched from the chair throwing herself at Descry. Before the Demon had time to react the blade of the knife pierced his chest right up to the hilt. Descry stumbled back and for the first time in their relationship Dires saw surprise on the demons face. Troy got to his feet and caught Dires steadying her as the magic of the knife took effect and Descry dropped backwards onto the ground. For the next minute or so the group stood silently waiting to see if this was an act or if Descry was truly defeated it didn't take long for them to realize their victory. Dires turned Troy who smiled smugly at his achievement and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered in relief

"Anytime." Troy replied

They parted and the both of them stood over the body. Dires looked over to him curiously

"Like a drunken Baby?" Dires asked

"Okay so I'm no Hemmingway under pressure!" Troy shrugged "sue me!"

* * *

ACT 4

* * *

(Gym, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 30 minutes later)

"Alright, that it!" Xander exclaimed as he sat near Wesley, "I'm officially sick of the cage. Next time you two get to be in the cage and I get tied up."

Wesley looked at Xander curiously as Jamar patched up the wound in his foot.

"Yes I'm sure the next person who kidnaps up will be willing to negotiate that." Wesley replied, "How's Dana doing?"

Xander looked down to Dana who was staring at her fingers with intense scrutiny.

"She seems alright but it's probably I good idea to get her to the hospital soon."

"I'll take both of you once we've dealt with Descry's body." Jamar stated

"Actually I think it best we take her," Wesley remarked, "You have Kathryn to worry about."

Nearby Dires leaned against the doorway to the gym and stared off into space. So far she had run the full gambit of emotions from concern over what she did to them to relief that Descry had been beaten to uncertainty on what to do next. From behind her Principal Rice approached with Troy in tow. He placed his hand on her should and she smiled at him

"How are you holding up?" He asked

Dires sighed and faced them.

"Honestly, I don't know," Dires replied, "I mean, I nearly killed them."

"Descry nearly killed them you were just the instrument he used."

"No, part of me knew it was wrong, I was just so desperate to finish I was willing to ignore it."

"Well now you don't have to stress over it." Troy stated

Dires smiled warmly at him

"Thanks to what you did." She replied

"Hey it was your plan I just went along with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? Do something unexpected, something he would never have predicted in a million years? When have you guys ever let me take point on anything?"

"This time I'm glad we did." Principal Rice stated patting him on the shoulder

"What exactly was the plan?" Dires asked them

Troy and Rice smiled to each other

(The chapel, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – 45 minutes ago)

" . . . This is all about exposing her past," Principal Rice pondered, "the statue, the articles all eluded to this. so if he's planning on continuing down this path he'd want her to remain local perhaps even somewhere on the campus."

"What like the gym or something?" Brad asked

Rice and Jamar shared the same thought

"Big enough space," Jamar continued, "'lotta room to torture in."

"And if she succeed it would end her emotionally," Principal Rice concluded, "Jamar how quickly do you think you could work on a counter agent?"

Jamar collected the book and studied the ingredients.

"Not long, ten minutes at the most."

"Get working, I fear that they don't have much time."

"You got it," Jamar replied and collected the ring

He studied it and the book for a moment trying to work out the most effective brew.

"Wait, hold on a second, somethin' not right here," Jamar stated, "If Troy's the one who poisoned D then why are we left holding the ring?"

Principal Rice considered this.

"That's a remarkably good question."

Jamar kept his eyes on the ring as he thought back over the other conversation Troy and He shared suddenly something else occurred.

"_Nobody's blamin' you for being pissed off," Jamar replied, "but are you really gonna hang her out to dry because of this?"_

"_God you guy's don't get it do you?" Troy snapped, "This isn't about _**DIRES**_ pissing me off! This is about the three of you leaving me out of the _**RING**_ around, again effectively _**POISONING**_ any chance at staying free if all went bad!"_

"I think Troy tried to warn me about this," Jamar stated, "I think he's the one who left the ring."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a hundred percent but yeah."

"Oh my god," Troy said from the doorway, "It took you this long to figure it out? I thought you guy's were experts at this? Hey Brad."

Brad stared at Troy completely confused

"Ah, hey." He replied

Principal Rice folded his arms and glared vindictively.

"Of all the low acts Troy . . ."

"Yeah, Yeah I know I did a bad, bad thing, can we save the lecture for later?" Troy asked, "I'm tight on the time scale here and I need to fill you guy's in."

"Why should we trust you?" Principal Rice asked

"Hello? Critical evidence at the eleventh hour? Pretty much the universal sign for I'm still on your side."

"That might be true but how do we know you're not part of some twisted plan concocted by Descry?"

"Hey, if I'm wrong you have my permission to kill me or whatever," Troy replied, "but what if I'm right and Descry's about to make Miss Dires paint the gym walls with grey matter don't you want the edge?"

Rice stared at him cautiously behind him Jamar studied the ring.

"He's got a point Doug." Jamar stated

"Alright, we'll trust you for now." Principal Rice said

"Great, good, and my first act as trustee is to tell you the knife you're holding completely useless," Troy explained, "Descry had me switch it out with a fake."

Principal Rice studied the knife.

"If this isn't the real blade wheres . . ."

"I've got that covered. Now my second act's gonna need a leap of faith. When we get to the gym I need you two to follow my lead completely you think you can do that for once?"

"With all that has happened today I don't know if I can."

"Please, just this once then I go back to loyal crony."

Principal Rice wasn't sure this was the best course of action but he couldn't ignore the intensity in Troy's eyes. After a moments consideration he conceded.

"Alright, but you better be right about this."

"Believe me I'm thinking the same thing . . ."

". . . Wait, hold on, if Doug had a fake knife and you had the real one where did Descry get his fake knife from?" Dires asked

"Oh that knife," Troy replied, "That would've been from the first time I did the switch."

Both Dires and Principal Rice stared at Troy with the same astounded look

"The first time?" Principal Rice asked

"You remember that argument we had this morning?" Troy asked "find yourself another monkey to bash the keys for you? That was time number one."

"But, where did you get a copy of the knife?"

Troy smiled at them.

"To answer that we have to stop calling it a knife and start calling it what it really is. A letter opener."

"You're not serious." Dires said

"Completely."

Principal Rice studied Descry's copy of the blade for a moment then turned to Jamar.

"Jamar you used a letter opener to make this weapon?"

"Hey, I needed something sterling silver and you guys wanted it done quick . . ." Jamar replied as he finished off with Wesley

" . . . So he went to the only place in Oxnard where he could get it. The executive stationary store on Hancock Street." Troy concluded, "I know this because Dad has the same opener and he got it from there. So I 'borrowed' his to make it."

"Didn't your Dad notice his opener was missing?" Dires asked

"Are you kidding? I could breathe fire in front of my Dad and he wouldn't notice. Anyways I borrowed the opener and took it to this Jeweler my Mom goes to a lot and told him to make it look like the photo's I took a couple of days earlier. Trust me the jeweler I took it to gave me the same look you guys have right now."

"Why?"

This is when the smiling stopped.

"Because you guy's never let me in," Troy explained, "I can do more then what you make me do. I was going to use the fake opener as blackmail to show this, Okay, in hindsight not a well thought out plan but, I wanted to prove that you didn't need to hold me back. But when Descry showed up in my Bedroom with the offer that's when I changed my plans."

"Were you ever tempted to take the offer?" Principal Rice asked

Troy gave him a look

"I make it a firm rule not to side with people who have knocked me unconscious in the past. Personally, for a so-called genius demon I thought he would've remembered what happened with the whole Kirsten Vine taking over the radio thing. Besides you guys have been my family more then my actual family and I didn't want to let you down."

Dires smiled and hugged him briefly. She never truly appreciated Troy's talents until now. After they parted Dires returned to the Business at hand.

"So on a scale on one to jail how fired am I?" Dires asked Principal Rice

"Zero," Principal Rice replied, "I spoke with Detective Carmichael and apparently none of the students could give a clear description of who the mysterious gunwoman was."

Dires looked at him strangely

"You're kidding me. I was inches away from some of those students how could they not recognize me?"

"I thought that was odd to so I had Jamar search the auditorium and he uncovered this . . ."

From the ground next to him Principal Rice lifted a large glass jar containing a strange looking egg and handed it to Dires.

". . . This egg was placed under one of the seats in the center of the room."

"So there really was a Balzago egg in the room," Dires replied, "I thought he made that up to get me back. Wasn't this thing supposed to go volcanic?"

"When the egg has matured yes it does but this specimen is far from that point and an interesting fact about the Balzago is while the egg is developing it releases a spore that has hallucinogenic properties to ward of potential predators. That is the reason why nobody could identify you, essentially, they were all seeing things."

"What about the newspaper clippings how are we going to deal with those?"

"I think I can take that one," Troy remarked, "Oh, and thanks in advance for the time off I'm going to get from you guy's suspending me for spreading lies about a staff member."

"And on that note it looks like everything is covered." Principal Rice replied

Dires thought about this for a moment.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it," she replied uncertain, "Weird. Why would Descry leave so many avenues open?"

"I'm not sure. At any rate if he had something planed he can't commit to them now. Besides we still have one unpleasant task I'm not looking forward to." Principal Rice remarked

(Principal Rice's office, Our Lady of Faith Catholic School, Oxnard California – one hour later)

"What the hell happened?!"

Duncan Fitzgerald stood furiously in the center of Principal Rice's office across the desk Principal Rice sat as calm as he could an act which the experienced lawyer wasn't buying for a second.

"The police are investigating the matter I can assure you as soon as we have any answers you will." Principal Rice replied

"I'm sorry is it too much of an expectation to have my Daughter to be returned to me in the same condition I leave her in?" he yelled

"I understand your frustration Mr. Fitzgerald . . ."

"Do you have children Mr. Rice?"

"No I don't"

"Then how can you possibly understand my frustration?" Duncan exclaimed, "What type of school are you running when anybody carrying a weapon can walk in off the street?"

"You have my sincerest apologies for this tragic event and I can assure you I will be reexamine our security arrangements immediately." Principal Rice replied

"You are aware this isn't an isolated incident?" Duncan retorted, "For the past seven months my daughter not only been kidnapped from your campus but beaten, cut and had at least two uniforms damaged. How do you explain that?"

"I will also be looking each individual incident personally . . ."

"I don't want it looked into I want it stopped! If I receive one more report about my Daughter being injured in this school you will be hearing from my firm!"

Before Principal Rice had a chance to reply Duncan was on his feet and out the door leaving Principal Rice alone with his thoughts. As he stormed down the corridors Duncan took stock of every incident the school called him about. Something didn't feel right. While he was talking to the principal he got the sense that Mr. Rice wasn't so much afraid for his job as afraid for something else. Then something occurred to him. The phone call he received said the perp was a gunwoman yet he was told Dana was beaten. If that was the case why wasn't she shot? As he went past the front desk this question niggled at him severely and he wanted answers. Duncan looked over to the receptionist.

"Excuse I was wondering if you could help Me." he asked

The receptionist looked up and smiled warmly at him

"I'll see what I can do?"

"You are aware of the incident that occurred today aren't you?"

"Oh yes," the receptionist replied, "It was horrible."

"How many students were taken to hospital?"

The receptionist looked at him hesitantly.

"I don't think I can give you that information."

"I'm not after specific names," Duncan reassured her, "I just want a number."

The receptionist nodded and checked her computer

"Okay. According to our records there was . . . one."

Duncan looked at her curiously

"Just one?"

"That's what it says here."

"Was anybody shot?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright did anybody get the names of the paramedics who collected the student?"

"Oh, the ambulance wasn't called."

"Excuse me?"

"Principal Rice told me not to call them," The receptionist replied, "he said that it would be quicker if he and a couple of associates took her there themselves. Tell you the truth the whole thing was kind of strange."

"Thank you for your help," Duncan mulled over the information provided to him.

(Stacey Geers office, Los Angeles District Attorney's office, Los Angeles California – 1 hour later)

Stacey Geers was tired the aftermath of the Vito Giordano trial still her main focus. She was nearly completing her fifth read-through of the court transcript when her phone range. Without looking up form her work answered it.

"Stacey Geers." She said

"Stacey its Duncan." Duncan replied

Stacy looked up from her work. She smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Dunc. You called to revel in my pain as well?"

"I have a scenario for you and I need a second opinion." Duncan replied

Stacey stopped smiling. She knew this matter-of-fact tone he was using and it worried her.

"Go ahead." She replied

"A gunwoman for reasons unknown walks into a crowded school auditorium," Duncan explained, "no shot were fired but instead she singles out one student who she then drugs beats."

"That doesn't make any sense. Are you sure she was a gunwoman?" Stacey asked

"According to the detective I spoke to you, yes, she was carrying a firearm."

"Did the detective say why the gun wasn't used?"

"Unfortunately she wasn't caught," Duncan continued, "and apparently none of the students had a clear description. On top of that the Principal of the school declined calling in the paramedics instead opting 'associates' to take the student there instead."

"Inside job."

"That was my first instinct to but the problem is I'm not sure why they singled out Dana."

This caught Stacey's attention.

"Dana was the victim? Oh god . . . Dunc, I'm so sorry," She replied

"I-I don't know what to do anymore Stace," Duncan replied the resolve in his voice beginning to crack, "this keeps happening to her and I don't know how to protect her from it."

"Do you need me to come up and help?" Stacey asked, "I have vacation time and we do owe you for the Vito thing."

"No, stay there, I just needed a sounding board. Thanks for the help"

"No problem and if you need anything you have my number."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Duncan hung up the phone and sat pensively in his chair. From his desk he collected the framed photo of Dana in her formal gold dress. He looked at her smiling face and a tear ran down his cheek. Why was his little girl in so much danger? Was it something he did or was it something else. He was determined now more then ever to get answers and there was only one place that sprang to mind that could possibly find it for him. Duncan placed down the phone and dialed. After a few rings a pleasant female voice answered

"Wolfram and Hart how may I direct your call?"

"This is Duncan Fitzgerald," Duncan replied, "Can you put me through to Lindsey McDonald?"

(Hospital, Oxnard California, that evening)

Dana lay restlessly in bed. She'd given up trying to sleep twenty minutes ago the withdrawals kicking in seeing to that. She was about to switch on the TV when she heard a knock at the door. Dana looked over to see Xander and Wesley standing in the doorway. Wesley was balanced on his crutches his foot in heavy bandaged from the gunshot.

"See I told you she'd be lying down on the job." Xander remarked

Dana gave him a look

"Hi to you to." She replied

"We'd thought we'd check in and see how you were." Wesley said as he and Xander pulled up a chair

"I'm back in normal town if that's what you're asking."

"Are you alright?" Xander asked

"Yeah," Dana replied, "I can't remember much most of what happened is a blur, hey, was there a pink pony spreading rainbows in the corner of the room?"

Xander and Wesley looked at each other

"Ah, not from where I was sitting." Xander replied

Dana dropped her head awkwardly

"Right," Dana replied, "So . . . is Miss Dires okay? I heard Descry did something to her."

"She's as well as to be expected under the circumstances," Wesley replied, "She sends her apologies."

"Well good for her." Dana remarked a little angrier then she intended

The three of them went silent for a moment.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"Probably a good idea. So you guy's doing alright?"

"A little worst for wear but I'll pull through." Wesley replied

"As for myself I managed to survive Kathryn's bout of Ghostbusting," Xander replied, "and remain the ever loving funky phantom I always was."

"What if you weren't?" a voice asked from behind them

The group turned to the doorway. To their surprise they saw Willow standing in the doorway.

"Will?" Xander asked "What are you doing here? Wait, how did you know we were at the hospital?"

"That was hard," Willow replied, "You guy's weren't exactly the easy to find brothers today. We called the store but got the phone not connected lady so Giles called Mr. Rice who did the fill in thing and told us what happened so I came straight here."

"We? Buffy came with you?" Xander asked

"Yeah, she was going to show but she said there was something she had to deal with first."

"What was that about Xander not being dead?" Dana asked

"Right, okay so after our talk back in Sunnydale Xander I decided to do some sleuthing into what Leyland did to ghostify you."

"And?" Xander asked

Willow smiled at the group.

"And what if I told you I think I found a way to reverse it," Willow explained, "You know, bring you back from being not alive?"

(Scooters bar, Oxnard California)

Dires slammed down her fifth beer and placed the bottle with the others. She waved lazily to scooter who handed her another.

"Geez what's got you taken to grumpy town?" Scooter asked

Dires looked up to him as she took a swig from the bottle.

"Long ass day." She replied sullenly

"Word from the wire is that you offed Descry," Scooter remarked as he collected the empties from the bar, "Top level kudos on that humdinger."

"Yeah, I'm the greatest."

"So why aren't you dancing from the ceiling?"

"Are you going to quote eighty's song titles at me all night or are you gonna serve me drinks?" Dires snapped

"Sorry, thought you'd might want a venting post." Scooter replied

Dires didn't reply instead opting for another swig of her beer. Taking the hint Scooter started to move away from her

"One day." Dires stated

"Huh?"

"That's how long it took him," Dires slurred angrily, "One day. I've been preparing for his coming for four fricken' years and he beats me within twenty four hours."

"I thought you finished him." Scooter said

"Yeah he's gone, he's done but that's not the point. The point is I should've been ready."

"No it isn't. The point is that he's gone and you're not."

Dires looked over to him.

"Look, I've seen your type before always trying to find the best angel the more effective strangely but at the end of the day all that matters is the win. The bastards in the ground leave him there and go on with your life, besides; I have a no moping rule in my bar."

Dires smiled at him briefly and took another swig of her beer.

"Got any suggestion on how I do that?" she asked

"I don't know about you two," A blond woman sitting to Dires' right said, "but I might have one."

Dires turned to look at her as soon as their eyes met she was slugged in the face by a vicious right hook. Dires toppled backwards off her stool onto the floor as the room began to clear. Not loosing her stride the mystery woman dropped down from her stool, dragged Dires to her feet and sent her flying across the length of the room with a kick to the chest. Now bleeding from the forehead Dires struggled to her feet and was about to reach for her gun when the woman tossed something at her pinning her arm to the wall. Dires struggled to get her arm free and that's when she noticed what was pinning her arm was a stake. She looked back to the blond to the woman and it didn't take her long to realize she was face to face with an extremely pissed off looking Buffy.

"Hey," Buffy said as she folded her arm, "Think you and I need to talk."

"Oh crap." Dires said to herself quietly


End file.
